The Pink Haired Huntsman
by Pohis
Summary: Mother Nature's job is to keep the world in balance and the Grimm are making her job extremely difficult for her. Luckily, she found a hunter strong enough to reclaim the balance between good and evil that roam the world of Remnant, "My son, my little salamander, use what I have bestowed upon you for the benefit of all Remnant, for you are our hunter...Natsu Dragneel."
1. Darkness arises

**"Grimm is not a typo." Speaking**

 ** _''Rwby 4 copy."_ Communications**

 ** _'Dust is not a drug.'_ Thinking**

 **Ehh...Heh...Sigh Sounds**

 **Disclaimer, I own nothing but my Ocs.**

* * *

 **Living In A World So Grimm**

* * *

Ever since the dawn of mankind, human lives have been nothing but a long struggle against shadowy beasts that they call, Grimm. The creatures of Grimm have no other purpose other than to destroy human kind and all their creations. Luckily, the humans survived solely on their stubbornness to live and have set up small villages throughout the land of Remnant, but the humans will run out of luck sooner of later. Or will it? A certain young child might hold the key to humanity's future.

* * *

That young child lives in a village that is located in a place that will be later called, Vale. In the village, everything is peaceful, the sun is at it's highest in the clear blue sky, children are running around the village, men and woman are finishing their daily chores, but soon this peace will be crushed by the forces of chaos.

On cue, a large rumble can be felt all throughout the village which causes everyone to stop what their doing and look for the rumble's source, at the front of the village is a man, covered in blood, sprinting his way to the village with all his might. "GRIMM! THE GRIMM ARE HERE!" He warns just before a large shadowy figure tackles him to the ground and rips him in half with ease, unleashing all of the blood and organs, trapped in the man's body, scattering all around the dirt pathway. Soaking the dirt with his blood.

The shadowy figure looks like a bear with pitch black fur, that could rival the darkness of the void, and the eyes of red that are just like the blood on its front two paws. The bear stands up straight on its hind legs and roars into the sky, striking fear into all who are unlucky enough to witness the brutal murder.

It seems that the bear signals its friends to join in on the slaughter as a large group of more shadow beasts catches up behind it. After the bear's friends arrive, it goes back on its four and roars again, but this time it's a war cry. Its friends respond by charging forward, targeting any human in sight.

"OH GOD! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Someone yells as a hoard of shadow beasts charge straight into the village.

Men, women, and children try to flee into their huts for shelter or to arm themselves with weapons while the Grimm begins their assault on the humans. In all of the chaos a young woman in her mid-twenties stands up, completely shocked of the attack, holding a small sleeping baby, with an odd set of pink hair on the baby's head, covered in a white blanket. She is wearing a plain thin blue dress, that ends at cover her legs, with black slip-ons hiding behind the dress. Her light gray hair is tied to a pony tail at the back of her head, her thin eyebrows and fully open bright blue eyes clearly show that she fears for her and the baby's life.

 _'Why...Why is this happening!?'_ She screams in her head as she watches everyone run from the invading Grimm.

"I have to safe the child," She mutters to herself as an approaching man _accidentally_ bumps into to her, causing her to fall to the ground, while the man stumbles to the ground he notices the woman in front of him but he frantically gets up to run again without even looking back, fearing only for his own life. It seems that all the screams and roars of the chaos are all blocked out as she hears the cries of the baby in her arms.

As the woman rocks the baby side to side she senses something in front her so she looks up to face it. The woman finds herself looking directly into two blood red eyes, the eyes of the same bear that signaled the charge, and the only thing she could think of...is to run. So she gets up as fast as she can then makes a beeline directed to the woods outside the village.

Before the bear could chase after its prey, two men charge at it with spears in hand, but the bear makes short work of them by slashing them both with it's right claw in one swift movement. The men are too slow to react as the deadly sharp claw slices through both of their bodies like a knife cutting butter. After their corpses drop to the floor, the bear picks up the woman's scent and chases after her, leaving its shadow kinsmen to deal with the humans without it.

* * *

 _'I have to rest...Natsu is crying...I have to calm him down,'_ The woman manages to run out of the village, avoiding the creatures of Grimm the best she could, and makes it into the woods safely and unharmed. She sits down on a fallen tree log and starts to calm the baby, called Natsu, just like all the other times when Natsu started to cry.

"Shh, Shh, now Natsu. It's okay Buba...I'm here," She assures the child and Natsu starts to go back to sleep.

"What do I do, I can't run forever, I have to find somewhere to hide." She whispers to herself, the women gets up from the log and she can feel her legs slightly wobbling from fear. She ignores the shakes and looks around the corner to look back at the village but her sight is covered by smoke that consumes the village, a fire must of started after she ran into the forest. Her eyes widen as she spots a black lump approaching her from the village.

 _'That thing is hunting for us!'_ She realizes and decides to go deeper into the forest, sadly even with the head start the black lump is gaining on her...and fast. It didn't take long before the creature gets into arms reach of the fleeing woman. She can even feel the Grimm's hot breath on her neck as she spots a large cave opening in front of her.

 _'RUN FASTER!'_ She screams mentally as she uses all of her energy to sprint toward the cave. The gray haired woman hears a roar behind her and something powerful blasts her forward violently. She screams as she holds a crying Natsu close to her and she lands on her back in front of a cave.

 _'I'm so close...come on...just a little further,_ ' She doesn't even bother to look front her as she gets up and limps toward the cave, ignoring the pain coming from her back, it seems that the bear got a hit in before it launched the woman forward. The pain is pulsing from three deep slashes on her back and she is losing a lot of her blood as she limps into the cave, luckily the bear behind her got it's paw stuck inside a tree log. Giving the woman enough time to take shelter into the cave.

* * *

The woman can't see anything in the cave even with the light coming from the entrance behind her. She looks back and finds the monster catching up behind her, coming from the entrance the cave, she makes the decision to run deeper into the cave, but before she can go any further she bumps into a hard surface, the end of the cave.

"No no no no..." She mutters, franticly looking for an opening in the stone wall as the footsteps, behind her, echoes louder and louder in each step...causing the survivor to lose hope for her and Natsu's life. She looks into her arms and finds Natsu crying his eyes out, "This will be all over soon little one," She assures the scared baby as a few fresh tears drop on to Natsu's blanket.

She accepts hers and Natsu's fate and slowly turns around to find two crimson eyes staring back into her's. Her breath quickens as a hot gust of the beast's breathe hits her face. The beast decides to get up on its hind legs and raise its paws above its head to prepare itself to unleash the killing blow.

"I'm sorry Natsu," She apologizes hugging Natsu with all of her love, but the creature shows no mercy for the loving woman as it roars in the woman's face as it slams down it's paws right in front of her, creating a powerful shock-wave. On impact, the bear creates a small crater in the cave's floor as the woman and the child oddly burst through the stone wall behind them and into a strange blindingly bright room.

* * *

 **10 minutes earlier**

* * *

In the skies above lies the realm of the god...er...goddess of Remnant, Mother Nature. She watches over the world acting as a mediator for the world, balancing good and evil so the world doesn't crumble from the inside out, but these times are harsh for the goddess because of one species, The Grimm. The Grimm are powerful forces of chaos and evil, having no souls and one purpose to eliminate all human kind, the Creatures of Grimm are just creating a world of pain and suffering for the humans.

Doing her job, Mother Nature decided to create a new natural source of energy to assist the humans on their fight against the Grimm, her creation doesn't have name yet but it should be fine without one for the time being, her creations are crystals containing an energy source in a form of one of the four basic elements, fire, water, earth or air.

She didn't what to distribute these crystals out in the open, so she decided to plant large quantities of these crystals inside caves scattered across the world, and if someone is lucky enough to stumble upon one of these caves then she would teach him, her, or they everything about it so they can fight the Grimm, but it's been one full week and no one has found any of the deposits. On top of that, the Grimm are extremely close to completing their life purpose. Currently, Mother Nature is brainstorming, in her realm above the clouds, about how to indirectly help the humans discover her creation.

In a realm of pure white, a young woman stands alone in front of a sphere, that resembles a lot like the world of Remnant, deep in thought. The woman looks to be in her prime and everything about her is...astonishingly beautiful...her long dark green hair is tied to a pony tail at the back of her head and two long bangs come down in front her face and ending on her pale cheeks.

She is in her thinking mode with her eyes closed and her right hand rubbing her chin while her left is holding her right elbow, supporting her arm. She is wearing a thin dark purple kimono with a pink cherry blossom design and a golden ribbon tied to her waist. Even though she is wearing a kimono, it's clear that she is very endowed in the sex appeal department because of her large G-cup breasts and amazing curves, which the kimono hugs her to for dear life, giving the goddess the sexy yet elegant look. She doesn't wear any shoes because she hardly even goes out, she is a goddess after all.

"This is troublesome, by the time a human finds my creation, all the human villages will be destroyed. What can I do to speed up the discovery?" The young beautiful woman ponders to herself, after a few seconds of thinking she comes up with a solution.

" **Hmmm**...this will have to do...if no one finds the crystals today then I will plant some small crystals outside the remaining villages, that should fix the problem," She decides putting her right index finger in the air and opening her eyes, revealing two eyes with small black pupils and golden scleras.

Then unexpectedly the Remnant display starts to glow red in one of the land masses. The goddess looks at the the alert and swipes her hand upward and the display zooms into the land till it shows a bird's eye view of a village under attack by Grimm. The goddess frowns at the sight, humans running for shelter or being shred apart by the creatures of darkness. She can't do anything to help the humans, she vowed not to interfere with any mortal's lives ever since she awoke in this realm unless it was absolutely necessary. This and the feeling that she would be punished for doing so deters her from helping the mortals.

"That's odd, where is that one going?" She mutters watching a black bear run into the forest.

After watching for a few minutes she realizes that the beast is hunting a human woman carrying a child. Her eyes widen as the woman falls to the ground then limps into a cave, a cave containing a crystal deposit. The Goddess decides to save the woman and child, so she snaps her fingers and her body evaporates into a golden dust.

* * *

The golden dust gathers inside the cave and spirals upward then disappears to reveal the goddess standing idly. The woman examines her surroundings, she finds that the room filled with crystals lodged into the stone walls of the cave, in red, green, blue and white, making the only source of light. She hears a roar coming from outside the hidden room then a figure comes crashing through the wall in front of her with an another figure with red eyes behind the hole in the wall.

Mother Nature goes on alert and prepares herself for battle, after the years and years of existence, she got into a few fights with some of the inhabitants of Remnant, but this is different, this time she is fighting to protect someone's life.

 _'This fight is going outside...I can't risk losing the humans in the battle,'_ She plans as her right hand begins to gather concentrated wind as the beast starts to step into the room, but before it can get any farther the goddess launches the wind ball at the beast and, on impact, it flies outside the cave and tumbles across the ground.

She looks at the human woman and realizes that she doesn't have much time left in her, _'I have to finish this quickly if I want to save the mother,'_ She observes then runs outside the room to face the Grimm.

* * *

The beast roars in pain, because that wind attack tore off most of its face on the right side, as it gets off the dirt and looks for its enemy. It finds the green haired woman stopping just outside the cave entrance. The monster wastes no time with the woman and charges at her head on even with the wounded face.

Mother Nature watches as the beast raises its right paw for a swing attack, but she easily jumps to the side. The beast pays no mind to the dodge and continues with the assault by lunging at her. The goddess defends herself by swiping her hand upward, summoning a dirt wall that emerges from the ground which stands in the beast's way.

On the other hand, the beast doesn't care about the new obstacle and charges through it like it's nothing then swipes at the goddess again. She didn't expect for the beast to break through her barrier so she hastily tries to summon another barrier but she's too late as the beast's claw lands on top of her right breast then claws down her stomach.

She screams in agony, as her chest spray blood all over the beast's face, and stumbles back trying to cover one of the three slashes on her chest. She chooses to return the favor by trapping the beast, summoning quick sand under it. The beast feels something under it collapse and its paws start to go under, it manages to free its hind legs but it front paws remain stuck in the quick stand.

Watching the bear struggle to free itself, this isn't the last of the greenett's attack as she raises her right hand, lifting up a near by tree next to the beast, then swipes her hand to the left, forcing the tree to dive-bomb toward the beast's right leg. The bear tries to free its paw but the tree was too quick as it slams right on its leg, breaking it instantly.

The bear roars in pain as it frees its left paw from the trap, but before it can release the other, broken, paw, it's opponent copies the same action from earlier and the tree from before slams back on the broken leg, this time forcefully ripping its foot off its leg. Like a hose fully turned on, the beast's leg sprays blood into the quick sand. It looks back at the powerful being for a moment then decides to run back into the forest, it's retreating.

The goddess doesn't say anything as she watches the beast flee into the distance, after the beast clears from sight she goes back into the cave hastily, _'Please don't die on me...'_ She worries for the wounded mother.

* * *

The goddess stumbles back into the cave holding her chest wound and widens her eyes to see that the mother is backed against one of the walls softly hugging the sleeping baby in her arms. The goddess can tell that she dragged herself to that spot due to the blood trial she is currently sitting on. The greennett slowly limps toward the mother, but before she can talk to her the mother, she slowly looks up to her, "Th...ank...you..." She mumbles but the goddess hears it clearly.

"Save you strength, I'll save the both of you." She suggests.

The mother slowly shakes her head as blood comes out from her nose, "Ta..ke...care...of...Na...Na...tsu." She pleads as she breathes her final breath, closes her eyes and smiles, then slumps her head down.

The Goddess stands in front of the dead mother in complete shock, she has seen people die on the display screen in her realm but in person...never...and it's 10 times worse in person than on some screen. She just witnessed a loving mother die cradling her beloved child. She drops to her knees in pure horror and distraught, then begins to scream uncontrollably at the sight. Her hands begins to shake from the fear as she covers her face with her bloody hands.

...

..

.

Then through all of the screams another small pitched cry echoes in the room...the sounds of a baby crying for attention. The screaming goddess suddenly stops as the baby cries, she looks at the child then quickly grabs the baby from the corpse and into her arms then starts to cradle him just like his mother would.

"Natsu...I swear nothing will harm you as long as I still breathe," She pledges solemnly, hugging to crying child.

* * *

 **Five years later**

* * *

For the next five years, in the goddess's realm time which is extremely slower than Remnant's time, Mother Nature raised Natsu the best she could, she taught him how to walk, talk, read...everything that she knew...besides fighting. She doesn't want Natsu to face the horrors of battle and death so she steered clear from that topic, but she did teach him how do defend himself if the times reveals itself.

For once in her life she has purpose in this world that she would die for, raising and protecting Natsu. She's never been so happy in her life to have another person living with her in her realm. She and Natsu bonded for what seem like an eternity and Natsu sees her as his mother, but she always felt sad every time he said that title. She blamed herself for not saving his real mother, all she could do was to give the woman a proper burial inside the cave where she died, marked by a large reddish pink crystal.

While raising Natsu she completely forgot about training a champion to fight the Grimm, but it didn't matter. The humans found the deposits and created weapons on their own so there was no need for the Goddess to train one. Times have changed, 400 years to be exact in the Remnant realm since she saved Natsu, the humans built large cities across Remnant and have sent the Grimm scattered across the world, but they weren't done yet, from time to time they would attack small villages outside the large strongholds, but the Grimm are considered defeated.

Bringing Natsu to her realm did some good for her, she changed her realm into her own paradise with small Japanese like house inside a large cherry blossom forest to make her world a more livable place for her and Natsu, there is even a hot-spring in the cherry blossom forest as a bonus. She is currently watching a group of strange individuals wander in an unknown forest, on her globe screen, in a dark room. She looks confused as she tilts her head to the side, observing the strangers carefully.

Then a little boy with spiky salmon hair, around five year-old, runs into the room with a bright smile planted on his face. He's wearing a red long sleeve with three black buttons going down the middle of the shirt and a golden ribbon tied to the side of his waist, tan ankle jeans and two brown combat boots.

"Mama! I finished my studying!" He shouts running to the goddess with open arms.

The goddess turns around to receive a hug from her pink haired son, she looks down and smiles at the boy and caresses his cheek with her left hand. The boy looks up and opens his eyes to reveal two midnight black eyes.

"What 'cha doing?" He asks looking at the globe behind his mother.

"I'm observing these individuals dear Natsu." She answers breaking from the hug and showing him the globe.

Natsu walks in front of the screen and checks out the people but finds nothing odd about them, one female and one male are walking in the wood casually, "Why? I don't see anything wrong with them," He points out.

"Look closer Natsu," She suggests.

Natsu tilts his head in confusion then shrugs as he puts his face against the screen which causes her to giggle, "Not that close Natsu," She says as Natsu backs up from the screen.

 _'I don't see anything...what's wrong with th-'_ He then comes to a discovery, mid-thought, as the female rubs something black and furry on her head.

His expression lightens as he looks at his mother, pointing at the screen, "The lady has cat ears!"

She smiles at the boy softly, "That's right Natsu, these individuals have physical animal-like characteristics. They must be related to the humans due to their physical similarities."

"So...they are like special humans Mama?"

"You can say that Natsu," She assures rubbing the boy's head then precedes to walk out the room.

"Come now Natsu...I want to show you something," She says gesturing Natsu to follow, which he does.

"What is it?" He asks holding his Mother's hand.

"The humans call it Dust..." She begins to explains as she and Natsu walk out of the room.

* * *

 **Two years later**

* * *

Two years went by in the goddess's realm and Natsu is now seven years old. His powerful Mother taught him everything about her crystal creation, which the human's call dust, and now he has the power to fully manipulate the colorful crystals. This has it's advantages which includes, complete control over the dust in any form, the ability to absorb dust energy to increase his own, and the ability to create his own dust by combining dust crystals together.

Sadly for his mother, she has reluctantly decided that Natsu should go back to his homeland...back to Remnant. He may be young, but he has training from the Mother of the Remnant, so she thinks that he will be fine down below, and if bad goes to worst she will lend aid if necessary. So in the past week she has been gathering and making items to aid him on his journey without her son even knowing of her plan. The idea of sending him back just came out of the blue, right after she gave him the lecture of basic self-defense, she felt nothing could hurt him on his own.

Timing can't be any worse because the current four human kingdoms are at war with each other, the war started three years ago and she doesn't even know the exact reason why they were fighting in the first place, but she thinks that if Natsu lends a helping hand from the shadows. He could help stop the war from continuing, fixing the balance of good and evil once again.

Natsu is standing in the arena his mother created for him a year ago, which is just an open space in the forest, covered in dirt drenched in his own sweat, and breathing heavily in the middle of a small crater, "I think I'm finished for today..." He mumbles as he slowly climbs out of the crater. He turns around after he gets out, finding several other craters around the one he just got of, then smiles proudly at his destructive work.

"Time to clean up" He mutters as he raises his left hand in front of him, causing the craters to fill themselves up with dirt. Did I mention that his mother also trained him to control the elements? Anyway after filling up the craters he turns around then walks into the forest to head back home, leaving no trace that he trained at the arena at all.

...

..

.

Natsu takes his time getting home, he enjoys the peaceful scenery of the cherry blossoms. He gets lost in the beauty of nature as time flies by, then he finds himself in front of his backyard. He walks up the steps then slides open the back door and walks in.

He takes off his boots then looks around room he is in, he finds a small dark wooden table, with large lime green pillows under it, in the middle of the room, besides the hall way to his left that about it. Natsu and his mother never stayed inside for long so they kept their home simple with the basic necessities.

 _'Mama must be working again,'_ He assumes as he walks down to the end of the hallway.

* * *

For the next half hour Natsu gets himself cleaned up and rests for a while. He hasn't seen his mother all day so he decides to check up on his Mother to see if she needed anything. So he gets up the futon he was sleeping in then walks to the door, his room looks exactly like the living room but instead of a table it was a bed in the middle of the room.

After closing the door he looks to his right and finds a staircase that leads down to the basement. He goes down the stairs and spots a stone wall with a wooden door. Before he can open the door, the door open by itself, revealing his mother standing at the door.

 **"Oh**! Natsu, I was just going to call you," His mother says softly as she walks back into the room.

"What is it Mama?" He asks following his mother, the room is dark and the only source of light is a familiar globe display at the back of the room and a lamp hanging from the ceiling.

He watches his mother stop in front of a wooden table with three items, a golden necklace with a reddish pick crystal pendant, and two strange looking objects. One looks like a weapon and the other looks like some sort of belt.

"Do you know who I am Natsu?" She asks softly, looking at the table below her.

Natsu tilts his head in confusion then answers quickly, "Of course I do, you're my Mama."

A smile forms on her face as she shakes her head side to side, "No Natsu...I mean do you know what I am?" She clarifies.

" **Ummmmm**..." He stalls trying to come up with an answer.

"I'm a goddess Natsu, a powerful being that watches over the world."

"So do you protect the world Mama?" He asks, getting a little scared of all the questions she's asking.

"Yes Natsu...I protect the world...just like I protect you."

Natsu doesn't interrupt and waits for her to continue, "Do you know what you are?" She asks almost in a sad tone.

"I'm I...a goddess too Mama?" She smiles at her son's innocences.

"If you were Natsu you'll be a god but you're not, you're a human, and humans belong in Remnant."

"What are you saying Mama?"

Natsu watches as his mother takes a deep breath, "I...I want you to live in Remnant for now on." She says on the verge of crying.

"Okay, so when are we leaving Mama?" She hears and it breaks her heart because now she has to explain.

"No...only you are going to Remnant Natsu...I'm staying here."

Natsu's mind is filled with distraught as he runs to his mother, "NO! I don't want to leave you Mama, come with me, I don't want to go alone!" He pleads.

His mother turns around and hugs Natsu with all her love with tears in her eyes, "I know baby...but you belong down there...with other humans."

"I don't care if I'm a human...you're my Mama so I'm staying with my Mama!"

The pain is unbearable for the Goddess to send her own adopted son away from her so soon, it wasn't fair but it had to be done.

"You always wanted to... **sniffle**...to explore the world right Natsu...you can see new things and meet new people when you down there," She tries to persuade but Natsu just shakes his head between her chest.

"I don't want to anymore Mama! I love you so much!"

"I know baby I know...but you just have to be strong...you're a big boy right. Just remember that I'll be watching over you everyday and I love you with all my heart."

Natsu stops crying and gives in, "Okay Mama..." He says breaking the hug and wiping his eyes. His mother wipes her tears then picks him up then sets him down on the table.

"I'm giving you these things to help you on your adventure," She explains as she picks up the necklace and puts it on his neck. Natsu notices that it looks exactly like the necklace on her neck.

"This is a necklace that glows when we are thinking about each other. So when you feel down just think of your loving Mother for comfort okay Natsu," She explains.

Natsu sniffles then smiles a little bit, causing his mother to smile back and ruffle his hair, making Natsu pout.

"This one is a weapon that the humans use...they call it a revolver. It fires six projectiles made out of Dust so using it will be no problem for you right Natsu," She explains presenting the strange weapon to Natsu.

Natsu slowly nods then takes the gun out of her hands, it is a little heavy but nothing he can't handle, he then examines the gun in awe. The whole thing is pitch black like the night sky and to what looks to be a handle, of the strange weapon, has a sliver dragon's head emblem designed on the left side of the handle. Above the handle is a strange lever attached to a sphere-like object that is connected to long metal rectangle, with silver flames spiraling from the sphere to the end of the rectangle, this might be where the projectiles come out of the weapon. The weapon as a whole reminds him of a black dragon with the whole weapon painted black, the emblem on the handle, and the silver flames spiraling toward the end of the barrel. Natsu decides that this may be the best present his mother even gave him, he's going to cherish this thing for the rest of his life.

"And this one is to help you carry that around, it's called a holster, you can put it around your waist or around your arm." She explains strapping the black holster around Natsu's waist.

"Thank you Mama!" He shouts in joy as he hugs his mother, which she happy returns.

"Now Natsu...be...before you leave. I want to show you something." She says as she pets Natsu's head.

Natsu looks up to her and nods, then his mother snaps her fingers as a golden dust engulfs them then disappears into nothing.

* * *

The mother and son appear inside a large cave with many crystals embedded into the stone wall, but more importantly, a large red crystal in the middle of the room. Natsu lets go of his mother then looks around and takes in the beautiful sight of the crystals.

"Where are we Mama?"

"This is where I found you Natsu..."

Natsu's attitude drops like a rock as he remember his mother's words, he is human...so she wasn't his real mother.

"See this crystal Natsu, this is where, I-I buried your real mother." She points the the giant crystal behind her and Natsu slowly wakes to it and puts his hand on it, he can feel a pleasantly warm feeling inside him when he touches the crystal.

"So this is my real Mama? Then what do I call you Mama?" He asks slowly, worried about hurting foster mom's feelings.

She looks down in guilt but then quickly looks back at her son, "That is all up to you Natsu, I failed to save your real mother so I feel I don't deserve the title of being your mother," She guilty confesses.

Natsu steps back from the crystal, walks up to her, and gives her another hug, "You and her are both my Mamas. Even with one of my Mamas are gone, I still love you both with all my heart and that will never change," He declares, having two mothers wasn't bad, more love for him right?

Mother Nature has never been so happy and sad at the same time before, her son loves her even though she failed to save his real mother, she finally gained closure for her mistake and she will never forget that her pink haired son will always love her no matter what happens, but on the down side she doesn't want to see her son leave her so soon...but it's time to let the boy see the world.

"I'm...I'm sorry Natsu, but it's time for you to see the world." She says regrettably as she breaks the hugs and walks toward the cave entrance with Natsu holding her hand.

Natsu nods sadly as he walks with his mother outside the cave.

* * *

Natsu winces at the new light of the real world and takes moment to adjust his eyes to his new environment, and as he opens his eyes he finds something he never expected. He is in front a red forest, the trees, grass, and the mountains in the distance are all a dark red. It is a magnificent side to behold as Natsu takes in every little detail of the red forest. His mother looks at him with a big smile on her face, Natsu must of rubbed off her, as she bends down to give her son one last hug.

"I'm going to miss you...my son." She says accepting the fact that she is Natsu's godly mother.

Natsu starts to tear up at the word, he finally earned the title of being the Mother of Remnant's Son, and he gladly accepts the hug.

"I'm sure we will meet again...just remember that your Mothers will be watching over you."

The boy raises his eyebrow in confusion at the word Mothers, "Who do you think gave you that crystal?" She hints.

Natsu then pieces the puzzle together and realizes that the crystal on his necklace came from his real mother, she gave him one last parting gift before she left, so now both of his mothers can comfort him when he feels down. Natsu makes his biggest smile and gives his mother a quick hug, "I love you Mama..both of you...Thank you for everything." He thanks as he lets go from the hug, the last hug that he will get for a very long time, then reluctantly walks away from his mother and into the red forest.

...

...

...

After gaining some distance from the cave he turns back to see that his mother is no where in sight, he takes a deep breath and walks into the forest head held high, _'I'll make you proud Mama!'_ He declares as he proudly walks forward.

Then unexpectedly Natsu hears a large roar right above him, he prepares for battle and pulls out his new revolver. Using his senses, he feels a large creature dive bombing straight down to the ground. Thinking that the creature needs help, he begins to plan for a way to save it.

 _'Wind...that can work...maybe it can slow the animal down.'_ He plans and strangely the revolver's silver flames turn to a bright blue. He notices this then realizes he doesn't know how to use the weapon in the first place.

He feels something on his left index finger and decides to pull it, then out of no where the weapon fires a blue bullet into the sky. Natsu doesn't expect this recoil and slams right into the ground, creating a small crater the resembles the crater's made after his training. Natsu's head starts to ring from the gunshot, or the crash, so he takes a moment to recover.

"What...was...THAT?!" He shouts excitedly as he jumps out of the crater jumping around in a circle, purely amazed at the power of this small firearm. During his excitement, something big and red crashing behind him.

 **BOOOM**

Natsu covers his eyes, with his arms, to fend off the incoming rocks and dirt. When the dirt-smoke clears he lowers his arms and finds a red scaly tail sticking out of a large crater that took out a large part of the crimson forest.

" **Ummm**...hello? Are you okay?"

* * *

 **Mother Nature Bedtime Stories (Chibi short)**

Mother Nature holds a energetic Natsu as she takes him to his room and lays him down on his futon.

"Mama, I'm not tired yet." Natsu points out as Mother Nature tucks him into bed.

"Then how about a little song, then after that do you promised to go to sleep?" Mother Nature offers.

"Really?!" Little chibi Natsu asks.

"Yes, but only one song, then you go to sleep." Mother Nature warns.

"Yes! I promise I'll go to sleep Mama." Natsu assures as Mother Nature oddly picks up several plushes of Grimm and puts them on the bed, displayed in a straight line.

"Okay...ba dum ba dum ba dum ba dum ~Old Miss Salem had a farm, E-I-E-I-O, and on that farm she an Ursa, E-I-E-I-O~" She starts to sing and picks up an Ursa plushie then sways the plushie side to side with a happy Natsu listening to the song.

"There was a rawr rawr here, rawr rawr there, here a rawr, there a rawr, everywhere a rawr rawr. Old Miss Salem had an Ursai E-I-E-I-O." She sings and makes the plushie look like its roaring in her hands.

"Old Miss Salem had a farm, E-I-E-I-O, and on that farm she had a Nevermore, E-I-E-I-O." Mother Nature puts down the Ursa plushie and picks up the Nevermore plushie while Natsu hugs the Ursa plushie.

"There was Qrow Qrow here, Qrow Qrwo there, here a Qrow, there a Qrow, everywhere a Qrow Qrow. Old Miss Salem had an Nevermore, E-I-E-I-O..."

This song about Salem and the creatures of darkness went on for a while till Mother Nature went through all the known Grimm; Beowulf, Ursa, Nevermore, Death Stalker, King Taijitu, Boarbatusk, Goliath, Creep, Griffon, Beringel, Geist, Grimm Wyvern, Grimm Wyrm, Seer, and Giant Armor possessed by Grimm. Now Natsu sleeps with a pile of all those Grimm's plushies on his futon with an exhausted.

'This is stuck in my head now.' Mother Nature notes as she kisses Natsu on the forehead then makes her way to her own bed to sleep while humming the Old Miss Salem song.

* * *

 **And that's beginning of Natsu's new adventure.**

 **This is my first Fairy Tale story so if you don't mind tell me how I did (Even if you're reading in 2017 and above)**

 **CHIBI SHORTS- These are just non-cannon shorts I'll add on to the end of each chapter in the future. If you got any ideas then PM/REVIEW them to me if you don't mind.**

 **BETA READERS- If you want to beta read this story than give me a PM and tell how this whole thing works 'cause I don't how it works.**

 **If you haven't noticed yet this story will be dark in the terms of battle scenes, of course, they will be gory...and if you can survive that, and the typos, then you are rewarded with...story.**

 **The Grimm in this part of the story are pure black and no outer skull armor of theirs. Why? Because they are the first generation of Grimm.**

 **Natsu's Revolver...seriously I think that this is the best parting gift ever, anyway if you want a visual look up Ocelot "Shalashaska" Revolver's Tornado 6. It looks like that but all in black ect ect you people probably know what it looks like by now.**

 **If you like this chapter then good for you**

 **Till next time**


	2. Echoes of Agony

**"Silly Salamander." Speaking**

 ** _''You're pretty good."_ Communications**

 ** _'Be cautious of falling boxes.'_ Thinking**

 **Oi...Meh...Oh Sounds**

 **I don't own Rwby, Fairy Tail, or anything in general I only own my Ocs**

* * *

 **The Boy And The Beast**

* * *

"Are you okay?"

After young Natsu left his mother to explore the world, the first thing he spots is a large creature falling from the sky. Being the nice person that he is, he decides to help out the creature by, accidentally, shooting the creature with a wind like bullet. The bullet slightly slows down the falling beast on impact but it is not enough to save the beast as it crashes right in front of the Natsu. Now the beast is inside a large crater with its tail sticking out.

"Excuse me...are you alright?" Natsu asks staring at the red scaly tail.

The tail twitches in response then its owner rises from the rubble with dirt and rocks falling to the ground.

Natsu stares in awe at the creature, he is standing in front of one of Remnant's most mythical creatures, the dragons. His mother used to tell him all kinds of stories about the dragons, strong powerful beasts that can fly through the air and breathe fire. After the stories something in Natsu clicked and he became ludicrously obsessed with the flying creatures. Everyday he would use his powers to fly in the air and shoot fire out of his mouth when he was little, pretending his was a dragon himself, sadly his mother forbade him from using his powers inside because he almost burned the house down. She didn't know what made him so fascinated with the dragons but she didn't care, because now she knows what Natsu's favorite creature is.

The Dragon wipes its head, swiping off some pebbles and dirt off it, and opens its eyes, revealing two black eyes just like Natsu's. Then the Dragon squints its eyes as it spots Natsu staring at him weirdly.

 _'A human...what's a child doing out here...and why is he staring at me like that?'_ It thinks, it seems that the boy's mouth is open as he stares at him.

"What are you doing here human?" The Dragon speaks with a deep powerful masculine tone.

Natsu breaks from his trance and straightens his back, "I saw you falling from the sky and I tried to help you by using this...thingy, my Mama gave this to me, a-are you hurt?" He explains, casually, showing The Dragon his revolver.

 _'Hmmm,I did feel something slow down my fall, I guess I owe this child some gratitude.'_ He notes _._

"No, I am not going to hurt you human, so you really tried to save me, not to kill me?" The Dragon asks and Natsu answers with a nod.

"Then I thank you human, I am the **Fire Dragon King Igneel** ,I'm surprised that you managed to handle that weapon of yours," He admits, as he watches Natsu brightly smiles for some odd reason.

Then the boy's eyes widen in amazement, "You're really a Dragon!? My name's Natsu, my Mama told me all kinds of stories about Dragons," He introduces himself as he holsters his revolver.

"What kind of stories...Natsu?" Igneel asks in an almost sinister tone, ignoring the boy's question, he doesn't like some of the stories that the humans made, some made the Dragons look stupid while others made the Dragons look powerful and godly.

"She told me that Dragons are powerful begins that can fly and breathe fire! I think that Dragons are the second strongest creatures in the world!" He excitingly explains, jumping in place, causing Igneel to take a blow this his ego.

"Huff...Second Strongest...then who is the first?"

"My Mama of course, she's the strongest in the whole world! So don't even think about fighting her or...or I'll beat you up!" The boy declares pointing aggressively at the Igneel.

Igneel smiles at the boy's words, _'I think I'm taking a liking to this boy...he has that fire in him...but where are his parents?'_

"Are you alone Natsu, where is your Mother?"

Igneel begins to regret asking the question as Natsu's expression saddens, "She left me here...she told me to explore the world and meet other humans like me."

Igneel pauses for a moment to collect his thoughts, _'Strange, it sounds like Natsu's mother isn't human.'_

"Why would she do that do you, isn't she human too?"

"She's not human, she said that she's a Goddess and she doesn't belong in the human world, that's why she's not with me, but she will always be watching over me. This crystals proves it, when it glows that means that she's thinking of me," Natsu explains showing the Great Fire King the crystal around his neck.

This new found information hits Igneel hard and his eyes widen, _'A son of a goddess? If that pink hair of his is natural then I'll believe anything, but jokes aside, if the humans find out about this boy they're just use him for his power. He must steer clear of the humans till the war cleans itself up,'_ He thinks as he plans for a way to hide Natsu from the humans _,_ then the mighty King comes up with the best plan ever and smiles.

"Natsu, do you want to know why I fell from the sky?" He changes the subject, lowering his head in front of Natsu, which he responds with a nod.

"You see, I have been traveling around the world for quite some time now, and I got really tired from flying recently but I didn't have time to land..."

"So you fell because you were tired?" Natsu assumes.

"Right...but now I feel a lot better because I rested my wings, so now I will continue my travels." He explains spreading his wings, preparing himself to fly, but he notices Natsu look down in sadness.

"But I see you are also traveling the world, so would you like to join me?" He offers waiting for the boy's answer.

 _'Hook, line, and sinker...now just take the bait as the humans say,'_ Igneel oddly thinks of an idiom, he heard a human use, even though he has no idea what it really means.

He watches as Natsu immediately looks up in pure happiness and hugs Igneel's nose, "That would be AWESOME! Thank you Igneel!" The boy accepts the King's offer.

"Then climb on Natsu, we shall see the world!" Igneel roars, as Natsu complies to his wish.

As Igneel feels that Natsu is 'securely' on his neck, he flaps his wings and begins to fly upward.

 _'Let's hope I can keep this up before that thing find us.'_ He thinks as he flies out of the crimson forest.

* * *

For four years Igneel and Natsu traveled to many places all around Remnant, they visited deserts, valleys, mountains, forests, flew across oceans and rivers, but they only stayed in one place for a day or two. Igneel explained to Natsu that this was because if they stayed in one place for too long, they would lose their interest in exploring the world. Obviously Natsu understood this, he just wanted to see the world, her mother was right about Remnant, it was truly a beautiful place.

But this routine will change starting now, Igneel did some scouting when Natsu was asleep one day and he found out that the _Great War_ was now over, from some group of humans walking nearby their camp. It seems that the four human kingdoms had a meeting together and they came to an agreement to lay down their arms against each other, and join forces to face the common enemy, The Grimm.

This is extremely good news for the King, now the Grimm have to focus on the humans instead of him, this sets up the perfect opportunity for him to teach Natsu how to properly use the element of Fire, since he is the Fire Dragon King, he was some tricks about the subject he wants to teach Natsu.

During their adventuring, Natsu gained Igneel's trust and he sees him as his father, naturally the boy tells Igneel about his life with Mother Nature, how she found him, everything, which makes sense because the Big Red Dragon is the only father figure in his life, Igneel feels the same and sees Natsu as his own son, that's why he wants to teach Natsu his ways. His son has earned it, so he'll start training where he found Natsu, in The Crimson Forest.

"Papa where are we going?!" Natsu shouts hanging on to Igneel's neck, the two are flying over a large blue ocean with the sun shining on their backs. Strangely over the past four years Natsu hasn't aged at all, it seems that the four years didn't do anything to him, he still looks exactly the same as when Igneel found him. Igneel found out the second year of their travels that Natsu didn't age like the others human, it caught his attention but he ignored it thinking it was a temporary effect from living with his mother's realm for 7 years.

"We are going back to the Crimson Forest in Vale. We have seen everything the world has to offer, now I want to teach you how to use it to your advantage."

"What do you mean Papa?!"

"You're mother taught you how to control the elements. Do you know why you can?"

"Mama said that everything with a soul has a thing called an Aura, she said that they're like are a person's energy holder. She taught me how to control my Aura so I can borrow more power from the world, she calls it **The World Soul** and when I borrow power from The World Soul, the power lets me control the elements!" Natsu explains everything while shouting his lungs out because he can't hear himself speak, that's one of the many disadvantages of riding on a dragon.

"You don't have yell Natsu I can hear you clearly, anyway, you know how to activate the elements, but do you know how to use them?"

"You're speaking in riddles again Papa!"

"Sigh,I'll explain once we land," Igneel says looking at the red mountains in the distance.

* * *

 **Inside the Crimson Forest**

* * *

Igneel finds a suitable landing zone and touches down, after landing he lowers his head to the ground, to let Natsu off.

Natsu looks around and smiles at the familiar sight of red, on top of that it looks like the arena his mother made him when he lived with her. Then he turns to his father curiously, "So what did you mean when you said do you know how the elements?"

"What I meant was, do you know how to use the elements to fight?" He asks seriously.

"No, Mama taught me how to defend myself but not to fight back," The boy answers sadly hanging his head down.

Igneel then stands up tall looking into the sky with a proud look on his face, "Then as your father, I will teach you the ways of the **Fire Dragon King** my son!" He declares poetically with the rays of the sun shining on his face, giving the Dragon a godly vibe.

Natsu then smiles his brightest at his dragon father, "When do we start!"

"NOW!" He shouts as he blows a small fire next to Natsu.

"Lesson 1: Controlling the Flame! You already know how to control the flame so we're skipping that lesson..." Igneel begins.

"..." Natsu doesn't say anything, he's too excited to even form words in his head.

"Lesson 2: Unite with the Flame! Now with the control of the flame, you must use your body and the flame as one to properly use Dragon attacks! Now Natsu, use the fire next to you to set your own body ablaze, with your control over the flame, it won't harm you even if it wanted to." He instructs.

Natsu nods then closes his eyes and raises his left hand, fire spirals upward then toward his face. For some strange reason, every time he borrows energy from The World Soul, everything around him darkens and little ball of fires, all with their unique colors and sizes, appears inside the animals and people around him and his senses enhances to an extremely high level.

His senses are so enhanced that he can hear the smallest things like the insects crawling beneath the ground, to the unique smell of sap contained inside the red trees around him. His mother told him that the little fires were the souls in which the Auras come from. He then takes a deep breath and clutches his hand into a fist. Then he feels something warm and comforting all over his body, he opens his eyes but finds no limbs consumed by flames, or anything at all, the flames disappeared.

"Did I do something wrong Papa?" He asks looking for the fire.

His father huffs and nods his head no, "You are a quick learner, you already skipped 2 lessons already, always full of surprises my son, now copy me." He instructs as he changes into into his fighting stance and throws a punch forward with his left claw.

Natsu complies then throws a punch, then amazingly as he throws the punch, a flame ignites around his fist then extinguishes after he ends the punch. He turns to his father and smiles proudly, "Did you see that! My hand went on fire!"

"Yes, you and the flame are now one, for now on, you can use the flames to increase the power of your attacks as long as you have enough Aura energy to produce those attack, naturally some attacks will require more energy, which are called special attacks, and sometimes you will feel fatigued, or tired, when attacking for long periods of time or when you use all of your energy, for a human they would rest to recover their energy, but as a Dragon, we use fire. Which leads to the next lesson! Lesson 4: Aura Energy Recovery! Now watch me!" He lectures to the boy.

Igneel then breathes in deeply and something bright glows from his throat, then unexpectedly he spews out fire, from his mouth, and into the air as Natsu goes crazy at the sight. The best thing about Dragons, for Natsu, is that they can breathe fire, so seeing his father breathe fire just makes him completed inside.

"Imagine the flame collecting in your throat as you breathe in, then blow out all the air in your lungs, let the fire pave your way to victory. If done correctly you should breathe fire just like me, and you should feel tired so don't worry if you feel that way."

Natsu nods to his father and follows his steps, _'Just like a dragon, fire collecting in my throat when I breathe in, then blow out everything...NOW!'_ He instructs to himself then opens his eyes as he spews out a small fire beam out of his mouth, identical to his father's, all over the place uncontrollably, which causes him to fall on his back breathing heavily and sweating.

"Excellent Natsu! I expect nothing less from my son, now here, regain your energy by eating this flame." Igneel orders as opens his left claw that holds a floating red ball of fire hovering above his claw.

 _'This looks just like Papa's Soul,'_ Natsu observes as the little ball floats into his opens hands. He stares into the ball, confused about how to eat the thing but decides to wing it as he shoves the ball into his mouth and shallows.

Igneel smiles at Natsu's reaction, it seems that the fire's taste was incredible, indescribable, and he can tell that Natsu felt like he can take on world with this new power, "Always remember to stay energized, this will help you last longer in a fight, but don't try to eat your own fire no matter the situation, eating your own fire will cause your flame to take over your body, making you kill anyone in sight and the only cure is death, so NEVER eat your own fire. Do you understand Natsu?" Igneel warns grimly.

Natsu nods determinedly as he gets off his back then pats off the dirt on him, "Yes, Sir!"

"Good...NOW ON TO THE NEXT LESSON!" The Dragon King roars proudly.

...

..

.

Eight years pass and in that time Igneel taught Natsu everything about fighting, from hand-to-hand combat on the ground to long range engagements in the skies above. Sadly he didn't know how to teach him to use that revolver his son kept on his waist, but Natsu didn't mind, he's still grateful for Igneel's teachings. Again Natsu didn't age at all over the eight years and Igneel begins to worry if Natsu will ever grow up, but only time will tell if Natsu grows or not. Who knows, maybe he has been growing this whole time and he hasn't noticed yet.

Igneel decided to move to a better place to set up shop so they moved inside a cave hidden in the Red Mountains, north of the Crimson Forest. Their routine is breakfast in the morning, training till the afternoon, lunch, more training till sunset, then dinner. The sun already went down and the moon begins rises, so Igneel and Natsu called it a day and decides to hunt for their dinner like they always did. Igneel lets Natsu practice his hunting skills, so he stays back at the cave and waits for his son. Miraculously, after hours of waiting, Natsu comes back with his famous smile on his face, dragging three meaty brown hogs behind him. Igneel smiles back at his son and begins to set up a fire to cook Natsu's prize.

...

..

.

"Natsu...how much...munch munch...do you know about...munch..Dragons?" Igneel asks chewing on a cooked, medium rare, hog leg.

Igneel and Natsu are eating in front of a large fire with a hog cooking above it, while next to the fire is two hog skeletons.

"Don't eat with your mouth full Papa!" Natsu scolds after he takes small bite out of the medium rare, hog leg.

"Sorry, but what do you know about the Dragon history?" The large dragon clarifies, ironically bowing his head down in shame in front of his son. Probably for not being a good role model for his pink haired son.

"Mama only told me stories about Dragons, I don't know a lot about Dragon history."

Igneel swallows his food whole and bumps his chest, "Then let me tell you a story about us!" Igneel roars into the sky, scaring off the nearby birds in the trees. Someone was excited to teach his son some knowledge.

Natsu widens his eyes, edger to learn more about his favorite creatures, as he puts down his food on a leaf pile in front of him, acting as a plate.

"A long time ago, dragons of different shapes and sizes roamed over these lands. Some were small and bright as the sun while others were tall and dark as the night. All types of dragons had their own big family, called Dragon Clans, and these clans were ruled by their most powerful dragon, they were called Dragon Lords. However, even with different clans, they all lived in harmony, till one clan decided to take over the world..." Igneel begins.

"They sound scary," Natsu whispers.

"Yes they were, and their clan was called, **The Crimson Dragons**. They were large and had scales so red that other clans thought they bathe in the blood of their fallen opponents. On top of that, their only purpose was to roam the land just to kill other dragons, and it so happens that these very mountains were once called their home. When other clans first encountered these dragons, they nicknamed them, **The Dwellers of Red**."

"What happen to them Papa? Did they take over the world?!" Natsu asks, extremely immersed in the story.

"Let's find out Natsu..." Igneel says as he clears his throat, "The Dwellers of Red started here then conquered outward, they slaughtered every clan in their path with no mercy or remorse, they continued this campaign till they exterminated every clan known to Dragonkind, and the dragon lord who was behind it all was, **Igraal** , **Dragon Lord of The Crimson Dragons**."

"That lord's names sounds like your's Papa," Natsu points out.

"Right my son, now this is where it'll get serious so pay attention..." Igneel states grimly, causing Natsu to feel a little scared of what happens next in the story.

"After Igraal captured the world he decided that he should be King, so he changed his title to **Fire Dragon King Igraal** ,and before you ask..."

"Yes, that is my title, and my father is...Igraal Dragnoul."

"It is time to tell you the truth my son..."

 **"I am Igneel Dragraal, King of the Fire Dragons, and Lord of all Crimson Dragons."**

...

..

.

Natsu sits there in shock, his mind stopped trying to comprehend what he just heard, _'Papa...is a Crimson Dragon...no..Papa is a nice dragon, he's nice to me and doesn't want to hurt anyone!'_

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you this sooner Natsu, but if want to leave, then I won't hold anything against you." Igneel admits looking away from his son in shame.

After hearing the word, _leave_ , Natsu immediately gets up and hugs Igneel's massive left arm and begins to cry, "I'm not leaving, I don't care if you are a Crimson Dragon!" Natsu cries then speaks those words that broke his mother's heart, "You're my Papa, so I'm staying with my Papa!" He pleads.

Igneel then realizes that he's repeating what Natsu's Mother did to him, he's forcing his son to leave him. The worried father tries to redeem himself by rubbing Natsu's back with is right claw, "I'm sorry Natsu...I failed you as a father...and I promise you that I'll never leave you," He comforts.

"Really?!" Natsu asks, breaking his hug and wiping his tears.

"I promise you, now, let me finish the story," Igneel suggests.

Natsu softly smiles and sits down in front of Igneel.

"After Igraal's victory, all dragons lived under him in fear for several years, no one was strong enough to kill him, but as soon as he began to grow old. His people started to question who will take command after he dies. So he created a little game, he simply called Drakes of the Red, instead of giving the title to the next of kin he would give it to the strongest of the drakes, or dragon children, born at the time by making them fight against each other to the death. Everyone was trilled at the idea, some thought it was a chance to change the world back to what it used to be, while others saw it as a chance to see some bloodshed. After Igraal announced that he would start the Drakes of the Red, everyone started to train their drakes to kill."

"So your papa trained you, didn't he Papa?" Natsu asks, putting the puzzle together.

"Yes, Igraal trained me like I did trained you, but there is a difference between our methods of teachings, he teaches to kill, I teach to survive."

"What does that mean Papa?"

"Igraal teaches to kill the enemy whoever they are, friend or foe, killing the enemy is the only objective. While I teach to increase your chances of survival, only kill if absolutely necessary Natsu, if not then fight till, either, the enemy or you goes unconscious, understand. There is no shame in losing a battle, you can learn from your lost and come back stronger than before."

"Yes Papa."

"Anyway, Igraal did teach me to kill like the rest of the dragons, I didn't want to but he said that it was for the good of all dragonkind. Once the games began, I came out victorious and guilty for what I've done, I killed other drakes that I befriended with, and even my own brothers that I hunted with. I was so scared and depressed over the victory...but I won. I had the power to change Igraal's ways and restore the peace that was destroyed long ago. So I played along with Igraal's game for a long time, I played till I was all grown up. That's when the dragon's coming-of-age tradition began."

"What's that?"

"It's a ceremony when a drake grows into a dragon, it like a party for growing up, anyway at the ceremony I was given my last name Dragraal by Igraal. You see, drakes are not considered family till they become dragons so they just have their first name. Then during the coming-of-age ceremony, a drake's father officially gives the drake his name, mine being Dragraal. After I received my name, Igraal crowned me Fire Dragon King and Lord of all Crimson Dragons. At that moment, I felt powerful, I felt determined to change to the world to what I see fit, so all can live in peace. I knew others thought like me, but they didn't see me as an ally..." Igneel shares with a dark tone.

"After I was crowned king the ceremony was interrupted by an entire army of rebel dragons. The rebels must of been planning the attack since I won the Drakes of Red, with anger and blood-lust in their eyes, they swarmed all around me and my family, killing all in sight. In all the chaos I flew far away from the battle, I wanted nothing to do with it, I flew for one whole week fearing for my life and when I returned. I saw nothing but corpses and blood scattered across the battlefield. No one won, everyone died, even Igraal. I found his corpse mangled and disfigured around several other corpses of my family."

"For three weeks I buried all of the bodies, friends, family, and foes, I gave them all a proper resting place. After that I traveled the world trying to find other dragons, for years and years I looked, but found none, not even the faintest scent of a dragon. I search for two whole decades, and on my journey I fell from the sky from exhaustion and found a pink haired human staring at me with his mouth open, soon that boy will be my son, and his name is Natsu Dragneel."

"Dragneel?!" Natsu shouts having his mind blown away from his father's life story.

Igneel doesn't answer as he towers over the small human, "Natsu, for the past 12 years you have proved yourself to be strong and independent. You can easily survive on your own, and have grown up to be a powerful human with the strength to rival even the most mightiest of dragons. You have a long path ahead of you before you become a man, but nevertheless, you are my son. So in the power vested in me, I Fire Dragon King Igneel, bestow you the name of **Dragneel**. For now on others will know you as **Natsu Dragneel** , **Son of Igneel Dragraal and Prince of The Fire Dragons**. Wear the name with pride my son, you've greatly earned it," Igneel awards.

"Thank you Papa! You'll never regret this!" Natsu exclaims, filled with joy as he hugs his father.

"You are no man yet Natsu, but I think you have earned your name even if you are still a boy. You are the first human, ever, to gain the trust of a dragon, let alone the King of all Dragons." He explains.

The father and son embrace each other for several moments till a large rumble interrupts them.

' _NO! WHY NOW! How did IT find us!'_ Igneel mentally screams as goes into battle mode and breaks from the hug.

"What's wrong Papa?" Natsu asks worried about his father.

"Natsu, something powerful and evil is approaching our position. I will leave to deal with the creature, but I need to know that you are safe, so go hide in the cave till I come back, and NEVER come out no matter what you hear, UNDERSTAND!" Igneel yells, showing Natsu a new side of him.

Natsu's mind fills with fear, if a creature can make his father this mad then it must be something he can't fight against, complying to his father's command he sprints toward the cave. Igneel huffs as he watches his son flee then flaps his wings to intercept the unknown enemy, "GO GET'M PAPA!" Natsu yells, trying to motivate his father, then runs into the cave.

Igneel looks back at the cave then to a black blob in the distance, now with a look determined to kill, _'I will die before I let you hurt my SON! So face the wrath of a KING!'_ He prepares himself as he roars his loudest war cry. Letting anything around him know that he is not a dragon to be trifled with when his family is at risk.

* * *

For three long, dreadful, days Natsu hides inside the cave hearing loud roars and explosions in the distance. After the first day he began to worry about his father, he should of been home by now. Whoever his father is fighting, it is obviously strong enough to go claw to claw against the King of all Dragons. On the second day it was nonstop fighting, then finally on third day, all the roars stopped completely.

Natsu wants to go out find his father but his father's words keep him in fear, _'NEVER come out no matter what you hear, UNDERSTAND!'_ Natsu plays over those words over and over again.

 _'I'm scared...where's Papa?'_ He thinks as he looks at the cave entrance, it's around the afternoon so the entrance is too bright for him to see through because he's been inside for so long.

The cave's food supply just ran out and Natsu is getting hungry, so he decides that he will go hunt for food then search for his father. After gathering his courage, he gets off his makeshift leaf bed and heads out to seek his father.

He winces as the rays of light, from the sun, hits his eyes. He gets a sense of deja vu as he waits for a moment for his eyes to adjust to the bright star in the sky above. As he waits to recover he decides to tap into The World Soul to try to find his father's soul, taking a deep breath he focuses all of his senses to the action. Then several small souls reveal themselves in the darkness of his mind but they're all, either, birds or small animals. He checks again trying to find if Igneel's soul is hiding amongst the other souls, searching for a complete minute he finally finds a faint red ball quite a distance away. Natsu's eyes shoots wide open as he realizes that that soul was Igneel's, and it's slowly losing its flame, Igneel is dying...and slowly.

Natsu makes Igneel his number one priority as he goes into a complete sprint toward the his dying father, _'I coming Papa! Just hold on!'_ The young prince worries as he sprints toward the dying light.

* * *

 _'Get...up...get up Igneel...GET UP! You will NOT fall today from that thing! Your son needs YOU...so...GET...UP...IGNEEL!'_ Igneels yells at himself. The beast that he's been been fighting for the past three days defeated him, and brutally. Now he lies in the center of a crater filled with his own blood which oozes from a wound on his back. Pain, an excruciatingly pulsing pain on his back is all he can feel at the moment. He weakly looks up and finds his opponent circling above him like a vulture stalking its prey. Igneel knows that he's fighting a creature of Grimm there's no doubt about it, but the beast strangely resembles a species that clashed with the dragons a long, long time ago, the Wyverns.

Igraal told Igneel that before he was born, there was three species of giant beast that spew fire from their mouths, The Dragons, The Wyverns, and The Wyrms. These three species clashed against each other for control of the world till one species was victorious, The Dragons. The Wyverns and Wyrms were never seen again, they were wiped off the world completely by the Dragons, but why is the beast above him a Wyvern, and a creature of Grimm of top of that.

The Grimm was just like it's smaller counter parts, scales black as the void, eyes red as blood. bone-like spikes that poked out of it's body, and an inverted skull and rib cage to provide armor. The beast has an monstrous month that ended all the way to the back of its neck. With its crimson red bat-like wings, the Wyvern circles Igneel, waiting for him to bleed out.

Igneel watches as the wyvern circles above him till he smells a familiar human scent, he shoots his head toward the trees and an alarm goes in his head, _'NATSU!'_

* * *

"COME ON! Just a little farther! I'm so close!" Natsu mutters as sprints deeper into the forest. He knew that he's on the right track due to the scorch marks and craters around him becoming more larger and deeper than the last, he's closing in on the battlefield. On his journey his trips on a rock and tumbles to the ground. When he recovers he gets up and finds himself in a large opening in the forest with a little lake filled with red water that looks a lot like blood and a red lump in the middle of it, his father.

"PAPA!" He calls to his father but before he can run to him a black blob explodes in front of him and it sends him crashing through a tree behind him and into a crater. He screams in agony as he roughly lands on some rubble in the crater then screams again in response of an intense pain coming from his right arm, the crash snapped his arm in two like a twig on impact.

 _'My arm..it hurts and I can't move it...I can't give up now...I have to see PAPA!'_ Natsu shouts in his mind as he slowly crawls out of the crater, ignoring all the pain coming from his broken arm.

After he finally climbs out of the crater he spot a large blurry figure approaching him from the sky, he shakes his head then looks at his father and his eyes shoots open, "STOP! PAPA DON'T DO IT!" He screams at he watches Igneel shallow something orange. Then Igneel glows brightly and blinds everything in sight, including Natsu.

...

..

.

As Natsu feels the light fades, he opens his eyes and looks around, everything in a 10 yard radius of Igneel is wiped out to nothing but a large scorch mark. He notices that the beast he saw earlier is nowhere in sight, everything around his father was turned to ash. he beat the monster, but the monster beat him. It was a deadlock, Igneel may have destroyed the beast but it beast made Igneel break his own rule. He made Igneel eat his own fire, now the once Great King is now failing around in his own blood like a child playing in the water.

Natsu slowly picks himself off the ground and limps toward his father, as he walks he pulls out his revolver carelessly from it's holster, "Why Papa...you said...to... **sniffle**...to NEVER eat you flame...why did you do it...WHY PAPA!?" Natsu cries as he stumbles toward his father in distraught as he recalls his father's teachings,

 _'The only cure...is DEATH,'_ Natsu thinks to himself, he realizes that he has to do the unspeakable, he has to kill his own father.

He has to kill the only person in his life that saw as his FATHER.

He has to kill the last dragon in EXISTENCE.

He has to LEAVE another family member behind, WHY!? Why is the world so cruel to Natsu? What did he do to deserve this kind of punishment, this agony.

Natsu stops in front of his father, the dragon is trying to grab him and make him his final meal, "Why are you making me do this YOU!? I don't want to...I don't want to kill you PAPA! DON"T MAKE ME DO THIS TO YOU!" Natsu pleads as he falls to knees, pouring all of his emotions into his cries.

 _'Dragneel...'_ Igneel's words echo in the boy's head.

 _'For now on, others will know you as **Natsu Dragneel,** **Son of Igneel Dragraal and Prince of The Fire Dragons**. Wear the name with pride my son...'_

After remembering his father's words he come to the realization, it's his duty as Igneel's son, as the Prince of The Fire Dragons to lay his father to rest. No one else but him has this responsibility, this burden, only he can end his father's suffering. So the young boy picks up his revolver and slowly gets off the ground then stands up straight. looking into his father's dead white eyes, he slowly raises the gun to Igneel's head with tears pouring out of his eyes.

"I...I am...Natsu Dragneel...Son of Igneel Dragraal...Prince of The Fire Dragons...and it's time for the Great King to rest in peace," Natsu begins letting all of his emotions free.

"Let the flame collect in your throat, then blow out everything in your lungs. let the flame pave you way to victory. You taught me that Papa, you are the Fire Dragon King born with the fires of life, now you will die in fires of death. I love you Papa, goodbye..." The boy sends off his father while his revolver glows a fiery red.

"Fire..." Natsu puts his index finger on the trigger.

"Dragon..." He gives Igneel one last look before looking away and closing his eyes.

"Roar..." He pulls the trigger and an orange bullet pierces Igneel's skull, killing him instantly.

The young prince hears his father's body go limp by the shot then drops the gun to the floor. As the gun drops he falls to his knees and screams his loudest cry as tears fall down his face.

"IGNEEEEEL!" The boy cries as his whole body is set ablaze by a crimson flame. His pain is now taken the form of the flame that consumes him, now the flame inside him will now react to whatever the boy feels. He and the flame are now, truly one.

As the boy mourns for his father's death, the crystal on his neck glows brightly, at that moment the boy's world crumbles before him, he now knows that the world that he lives in...is truly Grimm.

* * *

...

..

.

And that ends the tale of Great Fire Dragon King Igneel

* * *

 **Hide N Go Seek**

"5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, here I come." A Chibi Igneel lowers his claws from his face and looks around the large forest around him. He and Natsu have this game of hide and go seek every time they reach a new environment in Remnant. Natsu is surprising good at Hide N Go Seek, Igneel only found him once, and that was because Natsu was hungry. He has never found Natsu once by himself, and he's trying really hard to find Natsu.

"I'm going to find you this time Natsu, just you wait!" Igneel predicts and walks around, looking for Natsu.

As Igneel walks deeper into the forest, Natsu slowly pops his head out of a bush with a make shift ghillie suit with forest face paint on. He chuckles to himself as he hides back in the bush and repositions himself somewhere else.

...

"I'm gonna get you!" Igneel declares, now roaming in a desert environment with sand hills going to the horizon. There aren't many places to hide in the desert, but wherever Natsu is hiding, is the best one.

The large dragon hovers over a lump and picks it up, as the sand fall off the lump he finds that the lump is just a very large rock. Igneel stares at the rock for a bit then grumbles and looks for Natsu once again.

As he walks away, Natsu reveals himself in the distance, he shakes off the sand on him and jumps off the hill then disappears behind the hill.

...

"Where are you?" Igneel mumbles as he scours a snowed in environment in the heat of a violent blizzard.

"I can't see anything here." He mumbles and roars as a pile of snow collapses on him. Water vapor steams off Igneel as the pile of snow hits his scales. He huffs in discomfort of the snow.

Behind him a snowman gets on its feet and waddles away while Igneel brushes off the snow off him.

* * *

 **There it is, Igneel's beginning and end all in the same chapter.**

 **I want to thank all four of you readers for reviewing this story, all of you helped me achieve a new record, 4 reviews, that's the highest amount of reviews I've gotten so THANK YOU! It sounds sad but it's an achievement in my eyes.**

 **Remember that Natsu still looks the same all through this chapter and last chapter**

 **If you readers have any questions please feel free to ask via review or Pm, I will gladly try to answer any of your questions to the best of my** **ability.**

 **When Natsu taps into The World Soul, just think of the Eagle Vision in Assassin's Creed, I don't own that either.**

 **Before you ask, yes the beast that Igneel was fighting for three days was the official Grimm 'Dragon' in the Rwby universe, but that thing looks a Wyvern, pronounced Why Vern. This is because that thing has no front feet. So for this story the that thing will be called a Wyvern, only for Natsu, everyone else will still call it a Dragon.**

 **Here are some questions that popped in my head when I was writing this chapter.**

* * *

 **Q-"What is this stuff about Aura energy?"**

 **A-"Aura can be compared to Chakra...so think about Naruto's chakra...he uses Chakra to preform attacks...so, in this case, Natsu uses Aura energy to preform his dragon attacks."**

 **Q-"There is no magic in Remnant...so why is Igneel the FIRE Dragon King?"**

 **A-"That is true that there is no magic, so there is no Sky...Metal...Chaos dragon...but dragons have the natural ability to use fire to their advantage. So being the king of FIRE dragons...basically means that Igneel is the king of all dragons...since all dragons use fire."**

 **Q-"How does Igneel know how to teach Natsu about using fire to fight even though he's a human?"**

 **A-"Well Igneel knows that Natsu can control his Aura to manipulate the elements so he trains Natsu as Igraal trained him...assuming that Natsu's Aura can handle the absorption of the Flame."**

 **Q-"Will Canon ever come into play?"**

 **A-"Yes it will...my goal is to begin canon next chapter to prepare yourselves for it."**

* * *

 **That's all I got so yeah, if you like this chapter then good for you.**

 **Till Next Time**


	3. A Companion of Misery

**"Dear Agony!" Speaking**

 ** _"Madam, I'm Adam."_ Communications**

 ** _'Savor...the little emotions.'_ Thinking **

**Ahhh...Tck...heh... Speaking**

 **Disclaimer-I own nothing but my Ocs.**

* * *

 **A New Purpose**

* * *

"Rest in Peace...Papa."

Natsu spent the next week after he executed his father, exterminating the last dragon on Remnant, burying his corpse inside the crater, in which he died in, by filling up the hole in the ground with dirt. He used no Aura energy to bury his father...he deserved a worthy resting place...so he only uses his bare hand, even with his broken arm, to fill in the crater. After the crater is filled the young prince grabs a growing tree and plants it right on the grave, then he sparks a flame on his left index finger and begins to write on the bark.

 _'Here lies Igneel Dragraal...The Great Fire Dragon King...He will be missed.'_ Natsu reads as he writes.

The boy finishes writing then takes a few steps back to observe his father's final resting place. It's the perfect grave for the fallen king...one lonely crimson tree surrounded by black ash. One dragon living in a world corrupted in darkness...the pink haired boy goes on his knees in front of the grave and bows his head...giving his final respects to his father before he leaves for good.

For a full minute Natsu pays his respects then he decides that he must move on...he doesn't know where he should go but he can't stay here...so Natsu gets off the ground and begins the walk back to the cave he and Igneel called home...leaving his father behind to finally rest a well deserved sleep.

...

...

...

It takes Natsu all day to get back home...the sun went down and the moon is in full display in the night sky. As he walks into his home he looks around the cave and reminiscences over the experiences he and his, recently dead, father made together. He is covered in sweat, dirt, and exhausted so he decides to call it a day and decides to go to sleep.

 _'What do I do now...I'm alone and scared...I miss you Papa...and Mama.'_ The boy thinks as he lies down on his leaf bed and cries himself to sleep.

* * *

 **Natsu's Mind**

* * *

While the boy sleeps his mind creates a nightmare for him to suffer through the night.

"Hello?" He whispers as he opens his eyes to find darkness all around him.

He wakes up in a realm of darkness...alone and terrified of what lies in the shadows around him. As the boy frantically looks around for anyone or thing with him in the darkness, he hears a low growl.

"W..who's there?" He mutters grabbing for his revolver, but finds that his gun is nowhere in sight, then he hears another growl closer and louder then the last.

"Stay back...I'm warning YOU!" The boy threatens as six crimson eyes reveals themselves in front of Natsu.

Natsu thinks about if the owner of the eyes is a friend or foe...then realizes mid-thought that all Creatures of Grimm have crimson eyes. Seconds after Natsu's discovery the darkness fades away and lightness takes it's place...as the darkness fades the owner of six eyes emerges from the darkness. A large reptilian beast reveals itself staring into Natsu's eyes with a killer intent.

"Stay AWAY!" Natsu cries as he runs away from the beast.

The beast watches Natsu flee as it flies into the air, using a pair of bat-like wings. It doesn't take long before the flying reptile catches up to the fleeing boy and it fires a black flame ball in front of Natsu's path.

Natsu is too slow to react as the ball explodes in front of him and sends him flying a few inches away from the blast. Natsu grunts in pain as he falls on his back...for some reason he feels extremely fatigued..and he can't get up.

 _'Get up...the monster is going to get YOU!'_ Natsu orders himself as the beast lands in front of him, sadly Natsu's body doesn't move a muscle as the beast slowly walks up to him...almost if the beast is playing with it's prey.

Natsu starts to panic as he struggles to get up or to even crawl way...but the monster finally stops in front of the small human. Natsu watches as the monster opens it's creepy mouth that opens all the way to it's neck.

"N...no...please...I don't want to die..." Natsu mumbles as fear takes over Natsu's mind...but the beast shows no mercy as it roars in his face then consumes him whole.

* * *

 **Reality**

* * *

Natsu wakes up from his nightmare screaming and breathing heavily.

 _'It's just a dream...a dream...'_ Natsu calms himself as he looks around and finds himself back on his leaf bed in a cave.

 _'That monster...what was it...no...was that thing that Papa was fighting?'_ He thinks over what he saw in his dream.

 _'Why would it be in my dream?'_ He questions as he analyzes his memories...then his remembers the explosion that broke his arm and the explosion in his dream.

"The monster isn't dead..." The prince realizes as his expression darkens at the thought of Igneel's killer is still on the loose.

After Natsu's discovery he rises off the ground and stumbles toward the entrance of the cave... _'I'll find that wanna-be dragon...and burn it to ash.'_ He declares bitterly, strangely different from his usual happy self.

As Natsu approaches the exit he finds a small backpack on the ground and in his way, his attitude changes dramatically as he tilts his head in curiosity and sits in front of the pack then examines. The pack is fairly simple...it's small...tan...and it has a small brown belt that comes from the bottom of the pack, and buckles, with a simple belt buckle, at the middle of the pack...holding the pack's flap in place. What made it unique was the small black dragon head emblem designed into the bottom left of the flap of the backpack, which was identical to the emblem on his revolver. He slowly unbuckles the pack and lifts the flap, he finds something white and scaly-like folded neatly in the pack. He takes the scaly object and realizes that it's a scarf as a piece of folded paper falls out onto the floor.

Natsu uses the scarf to make a makeshift sling for his broken arm before he picks of the paper and unfolds it.

 _'Dear Natsu, Your father left you this scarf to remember him by...just know that he will always be with you like I am with you...my sweet salmon son. Anyway, I know you will travel the world again so I prepared you this backpack and left you several items to help you on your journey. I left you some spare clothes...a tooth brush and tooth paste... **oh** , remember to brush your teeth everyday after you take a bath so you don't rot you teeth away...and I also left a map of Remnant so you don't get lost. I'm sorry that I can't be with you right now Natsu but know that your mother and father will always love you and we miss you very, very much. Just make new friends in Remnant and protect others who can't protect themselves...I know you are a good boy and will make the right choices...I love you Natsu...Love MN.'_ Natsu reads, and he swears that he can hear his mother's angelic voice as he reads.

Natsu's smiles brightly and hugs the backpack with his left arm... _'Thank you Mama...Papa...I love you both so much.'_

Natsu happily buckles up the pack and straps it on his back and walks out the cave. He smiles again in response to the rays of sunlight touching his face, _'I'll finish what you started Papa...'_ He declares looking into the clear blue sky above him but unexpectedly his stomach growls loudly.

"But first I should go get some food first..." He mumbles then walks into the woods to find his next meal.

* * *

 **Somewhere dark and empty...**

* * *

There is a place of complete darkness and emptiness that the humans call... **The Void**. Ironically, this place is the home of a being that records all the deaths and souls born into the world...and SHE is called **The Grim Reaper**.

She makes sure that everything lives and dies in the world...making sure that the world is in balance like a certain green haired goddess. She knows about her goody-two-shoes counter part from above, but she never goes up to visit, or really cares what she's doing, she doesn't like her for some odd reason. Her good ways just ticks her off, she's too nice for her own good.

The Grim Reaper rivals in beauty against Mother Nature, she looks exactly the same age as her, endows the same G-cup breasts and luscious curves, and it seems the goddesses of this world have a thing for kimonos because she is also wearing her own kimono. Her's is completely black with gray designs of leaves and branches all over the cloth with a big white ribbon tied to a bow under her large assets, but she wears her kimono more loosely that she makes it falls off her shoulders, showing off her soft pale skin and some of her breasts. If she didn't support her breasts with her arms then the kimono would of surely dropped to the floor in a blink of an eye.

Compared to Mother Nature's appearance...The Grim Reaper looks more shameful and lazier than her's...her long silver hair is messy and undone, which ends at her lower back, and her steel gray eyes always looks either droopy, or lustful, giving her the sexy _just-woke-up-look_. Currently her eyes looks strangely lustful at the white globe in front of her, similar to Mother Nature's display. She's watching a pink haired seven year-old sneaking around some tall red grass.

"That boy is just so adorable that it should be crime to let such a cute thing run around alone, I just want to take him away and keep him here with me...I'll take real _~GOOD~_ care of him. I see this one becoming one hunk of a man when he grows up." She moans to herself as she imagines what the boy would look like when he grows up.

 _' **Ahh** I can't take it anymore...I want to know what this boy looks like...'_ She gives in as she swipes her hand in front of the globe till she finds a tall man with spiky pink hair wearing, a scaly-white scarf over his neck, a black open vest with gold trimmings, a waist coat with the same gold trim held by a brown belt with a silver diamond buckle. White trousers that end at his knees with black ribbon ties at the end and black open toed sandals. She ogles over the sight of his strong arms, well define abs, and especially his warm expression planted on his face...taking in all the details of the man in front of him.

"~ **Oh** yes...this one is mine!~" She moans seductively at the man in front of her and licks her lips...thinking of all the naughty things she and the man in front of her can do together.

* * *

 **71 years later...**

* * *

Natsu traveled the world, hunting for the monster he saw in his dream, for such a long time he went around the world THREE times. He searched, triple checked, every cave and hiding place, in which a wanna-be dragon would hide in, on every landmass on the map his mother gave him. He encountered Grimm and sometimes the occasional human or faunus on his travels. When humans or faunus saw him in action, they couldn't believe what their eyes were witnessing. When the strange man faced any Grimm...they would immediately turn the other way and fled for their soulless lives. That's when rumors popped around the world about at strange haired huntsman that the Grimm feared... which gave Natsu the nickname **The Dread Hunter**.

Natsu had this effect on the Grimm because he doesn't kill...he left his victims wounded and brutally beaten...so when those victims saw Natsu on the battlefield, they would flee knowing full well that they stand no chance against him. He misinterpreted Igneel's teachings when he said to kill when absolutely necessary...he thought he meant to kill if he was on the brink of death...since no one or creature put him in that situation, he doesn't kill. It was a weird lesson for him but he decided to roll with it.

Over the long 78 years Natsu finally grew from his small frame and into a tall 16 year old teen with the strength to take down hoards of Grimm singlehandedly and the looks to make the opposite sex fall head over heels for him with just one smile. The years did some good for The Dread Hunter...his mother gave him a new outfit to fit his new body, that looks exactly the same as the outfit a certain Goddess of Death saw on her globe screen.

He currently walks aimlessly in a green forest holding his tan backpack, only by the right strap, _'I've searched this whole forest three times and found nothing...I think it's time to move on...but first I'll deal with this stalker.'_ He sighs as he looks into the trees.

"You! In the trees...come down here and face me or I'll come up there and give you the beat-down of a lifetime." Natsu calls into the trees like a madman with his left hand balled into a fist, shaking it in an aggressive manner.

Natsu's threat works as a woman in red jumps down from the trees in front of him and stands in front of him with a sly smile in her face. The woman looks to be a year younger than him, she has short curly black hair with bangs that covers one of her fiery orange eyes. She wears a thigh-high dark crimson red dress with gold trimmings that is held up by a red ribbon tied to her neck, red arms gloves with the same crimson color and trimmings as her dress, on her waist is a black belt that holds a small satchel bag held by a gold belt buckle, and black heels with an ankle bracelet holding little diamonds.

"I'm impressed...how long did you know I was watching you?" The stranger asks.

"For one full hour...anyway...my name's Natsu Dragneel...nice to meet you miss stalker." Natsu causally greets, waving his hand at her.

The stranger ticks at the name, stalker, but quickly recovers to hide her irritation, "That's not very nice to call a girl...Natsu. My name is Cinder Fall, pleased to make your acquaintance...you have a very unique name...Dragneel was it?"

Natsu scratches his head in embarrassment and blushes a little, "Yeah...it's a silly name, my dad was a huge dragon expert and decided to give me a name that had Drag in it." He lies, horribly.

Thankfully his mother sent him a letter, after he gained his nickname, warning him to never tell others about his parents...telling others that his father is the King of all, now extinct, Dragons and her mother is the Goddess of the World would just give him a free ticket to a padded room with his own straight jacket...and, more importantly, it will get him into more trouble down the road. Natsu wanted to tell everyone about his awesome parents but he complies to her wish and thinks of the first lie he could think of when someone asks about his name or family...it's a shame that he's not a good lier.

Cinder smiles again watching Natsu blush, ' _Cute...I might have to get use to the hair but I like this one.'_ She can obviously notice that something was up...she specializes in espionage after all...but she lets her new servant have his secrets.

"Your father must love dragons then...so what are you doing out here all by yourself Natsu?" She changes the subject.

 _'...Oh man...I thought I was a goner there.'_ Natsu sighs in relief at Cinder's response.

"I'm looking for this big monster...I saw in my dream when I was little...I've searching for a long time now but I haven't found anything." He explains using hand gestures to emphasize how big was the monster.

"A monster? What does this creature look like?" Cinder plays along, waiting for her moment to reel in Natsu.

"It looks like a dragon but it's a wanna-be dragon because it doesn't have it's two front feet. It has bat wings with six red eyes and a skull looking face... **OH** and it's mouth can open all the way back to his neck." Natsu explains excitingly recalling his life changing dream.

 _'Now's my chance.'_ Cinder thinks as she begins her plan, "That sounds awfully familiar to me Natsu...I think I can recall encountering this creature you speak of..." She lies as she rubs her chin.

"Really?! Do you know where it is now!?" Natsu jumps up and down, falling right into her hands.

"Maybe...but it's all coming back to me...tell you what. How about you come with me and we'll find this creature together." She offers.

Natsu immediately nods his head yes, "That would be awesome! When are we..." Natsu stops mid-thought as he hears something in the distance.

"Is something wrong Natsu?" Cinder asks as she watches Natsu pull out a gun from his holster on his waist.

 _'What a peculiar firearm...I wonder how he uses it?'_ Cinder wonders over The Dread Hunter's firearm.

"I forgot what it's called but it looks like a bear...a Urso...Urpie..." Natsu struggles to think of the correct Grimm name...scratching his head with the barrel of the revolver.

"Ursa..." Cinder answers... _'He's not the smartest in the world but he does have a incredible skill of sensing Grimm...I didn't notice the Grimm till now...I wonder if this skill works on people too.'_

"Right...Ursa...I sense one is coming at us from the north." He corrects himself pointing his gun in front of him.

 _'Now let's see how this one fights...'_ Cinder plans as she activates her damsel-in-distress mode.

" **Oh** no...I don't know how to fight. Natsu what do I do?!" Cinder acts as she dramatically falls to her knees.

 _'This girl is weird...before she was smiling at me weird, but now she's crying for help.'_ He notices her strange actions.

Natsu, being to good man and gentleman that he is, he goes over to the fallen woman and rubs her shoulders to comfort her, "Don't worry Cinder...I won't let anything happen to you. You're my new friend and I'll protect you with my life, I promise you." Natsu comforts her, giving her his biggest smile.

Cinder blushes, but she wasn't acting...she is truly blushing at The Dread Hunter's words, his warm touch and smile makes her feel safe...no one has ever made her feel this precious and special in her life before. She starts to feel proud of herself for picking such fine servant. She's going to make sure that after this...interruption...is dealt with. She will make Natsu her's and he will serve all her needs at her beck and call.

"Thank you Natsu..." She mumbles.

"Here...hold on to my stuff till I come back...that scarf is special to me so take care of it." Natsu wraps his precious scaly scarf around Cinder's neck then drops his backpack next to her.

Cinder hides behind the scarf to keep another blush hidden as she nods to Natsu, "Come back safe Natsu." She responds shyly.

"I'll be back before you know it!" Natsu assures as he runs toward the Ursa's scent.

As Natsu runs into the trees Cinder gets up and begins to follow the pinky, _' **Hmmm**...this scarf smells like him...I might keep this to myself.' _ She decides as she, unknowingly, takes a deep breath, inhaling the wonderful smell of the scarf.

"I'm definitely keeping this..." She mumbles as she picks up Natsu's backpack then follows his trail.

* * *

" **HA**! Found you...!" Natsu shouts as he comes into a clearing inside the woods...meeting a large Ursa with spikes poking out from it's back with a skull-like face, decorated with red tribal-like marks around his face, staring back at him. Natsu fought all kinds of Ursas before...big and small...but this one looks like a cripple. The right side of it's face is grayer than it's left...suggesting the beast lost that part of it's face in a battle some time ago...and even it's left leg is just a black numb...so now the Ursa has to stand on it's remaining three paws.

"Whoa...you don't look good...I think we should fight this one another day..." Natsu suggests as he holsters he gun then he turns around and heads back into the woods, he doesn't like fighting enemies that can't fight back so when he gets himself in this kind of situation, he'll just leave the battlefield.

The Ursa seems offended of it's prey walking away so it roars, trying to get his attention, as it lunges toward him with it's front right claw ready to take a swipe at him, but before it's claw can land on target, Natsu gives it a good round house kick to the face, causing the bear to fly through two trees behind it.

"Hey, there is always a time to fight...but this is not the right time." Natsu lectures the soulless being as it recovers from the hit...the kick from the man cracked everywhere on it's skull.

The beast shakes it's head and roars in response, not giving up on the fight, it charges at The Dread Hunter with the same speed as before.

"Fine! You want dust, then I'm happy to deliver." Natsu gives in as he pulls out his revolver, aims, then shoots twice. The bullets pierces the beast's skull-face and it drops dead on the dirt. The battle is...over...strangely.

Natsu shakes his head in disappointment at his adversary, ''You won't be waking up for a week...so think about your lost and learn from it.'' Natsu has this strange habit of lecturing his opponents after he defeats them...maybe this is because of the lack of social exposure he desperately needs.

"Hey Natsu!" He hears behind him and finds Cinder poking her head around a tree behind him.

...

..

.

"How far away is this Ursa?" Cinder asks as she walks into the forest for what seems like an hour, luckily, she hears two loud clacks just ahead of her.

"It's about time he eliminated the threat..." She mutters as she peeks around a tree, finding Natsu shaking his head to a fallen Ursa.

"Hey, Natsu!" She calls to the pink haired prince.

The Dread Hunter turns toward her and waves, "I got it Cinder...problem solved!" He informs while holstering his revolver.

 _'That Ursa isn't dead yet...I swear I saw it move just now.'_ She notices as she shakes her head and points at the body.

"I don't think it's dead." She points out.

"Of course it's not dead...I just put it asleep. It'll wake up in a week from now." He assures.

"Are you crazy! Kill it already!" She watches as the Ursa twitches on the ground.

Natsu turns back to the beast and looks at it mockingly, "It's fine Cinder, it's not li-" As Natsu explains his position, the Ursa tackles him to the ground with its right claw buried in his chest.

"NATSU!" She calls as she runs around the tree.

 _'Get off my servant...'_ Cinder commands as her eyes starts to glow a bright yellow as she opens her hand then aims it toward the Ursa, charging up a fire ball the size of her fist, then fires it toward it. The bears looks up and finds the fireball exploding in his face. The surprise attack pushes it off Natsu but it craves it's claw across his chest and to his stomach before letting go.

Natsu screams again at the stinging pain all over his chest and stomach as he tries to cover his chest wound but to no avail, the wound is too deep and large for just his hands to cover...it was just submerging his hands in his own blood. Trying to ignore the pain he looks behind him to the source of the fireball and finds Cinder standing behind him with a grim look in her eye and his backpack next to her feet.

"Stay...back." He mumbles as his vision blurs.

Cinder looks down to Natsu with worry as she kneels next to him and examines his wounds, _'He lost too much blood...skin's pale...and his pulse is dying...I got to seal the wound if I want to save him.'_ She notes as she ignites a fire in her hand and burns his life-threating wound.

Natsu responds with his loudest roar of agony, trying to wiggle his body out of her hands.

"I'm almost done Natsu...just a little...longer...there..." Cinder keeps her cool as she closes the wound completely and finds Natsu breathing heavy with his eyes closed and sweating.

"You're going to be okay..." Cinder assures with a crooked smile looking at her servant.

The Ursa breaks the touching moment by roaring one last battle cry as it charges Cinder in a last minute attack.

Cinder glares at the bear and ticks in annoyance, "Begone pest!" She orders bitterly as she charges up another fireball at the beast, but before she could launch the ball, the flame gets sucked into Natsu's mouth. Cinder's eyes widen as Natsu shallows the flame.

 _'What just happen?!'_ She panics as she charges another fireball, watching the beast hobble closer and closer to her.

"I'm all...FIRED UP!" She hears Natsu yell behind her as he lunges himself toward the beast with his entire body engulfed in a crimson flames.

The beast quickly reacts by swiping his claw upward at Natsu's face, he gets reckless and gives no effort to dodge the attack. He grunts as, luckily, only two of it's five sharp nails slices two jagged lines going through his right eye, completely destroying his eye, and sending him upward. Natsu smiles as he uses this to his advantage, as he launches upward he uses all of his remaining strength to kick the Ursa's chin...his idiotic plan works as his feet violently rips it's head off it's body. As he sees the head fly into the air he flips back and lands on his feet breathing as fast as he can with blood streaming down the right side of his face.

Cinder watches her servant in slight awe... _'Just who are Natsu Dragneel?'_ She asks as Natsu begins to fall to the ground. She reacts quickly and catches him then rests his head on her soft pale thighs.

Natsu gives her a crooked smile, "I got'm Cinder..." He whispers and he coughs up blood.

 _'He already lost too much blood...he's not going to make it.'_ Cinder realizes with a frown on her lips.

"You...can...keep..it." The Dread Hunter plays the pronoun game.

Cinder's squints her eyes and nudges him, "What?"

"My scarf...I...heard...you earlier...you can...have it." Natsu smiles.

"You heard that..." Cinder mumbles with a small blush.

"You'll need it...more...than...me...anyway." He assures as he slowly closes his eyes.

"Natsu!" Cinder nudges as him as she puts her head on his chest to hear his heartbeat.

"I'm...glad I...met you...Cin...der." He confesses as he breathes his final breath.

"Natsu...no Natsu wake up...NATSU!" Cinder cries as tears stream down her face...she rarely shows her true emotions...but Natsu broke her shell when he promised to protect her.

She stops shaking his corpse and hugs him tightly as she cries..."Please don't leave me...I don't want to be alone...NATSU!" She moans as she oddly feels his body becoming extremely light.

She opens her eyes and finds Natsu evaporating into a golden smoke. She tries to contain the smoke but it eventually dissipates into the air. Cinder curls up into a ball clutching his scarf like she life depended on it.

...

..

.

"Natsu..." She cries into the scarf as she feels a loud rumble beneath her. She stops crying and rubs her eyes to wipe away the tears. Her new friend is dead but she still has a destiny to fulfill.

 _'The Grimm...they found me!'_ She realizes as she slowly stands up and looks for an escape route. She finds a long dirt road with a small tan backpack in front.

 _'Here...hold on to my stuff till I get back.'_ His voice echoes in her head.

Without a second thought she grabs the backpack and runs down the road as fast as she can.

* * *

 **The Void...**

* * *

"Where am I?" Natsu asks himself looking around the of realm of darkness.

After Natsu closed his eyes, in Cinder's lap, he felt Cinder's warm touch disappeared into nothing...and even the pain finally stopped. He fell in a state of bliss and peace...but when he opened his eyes he found himself in a familiar place of darkness.

"You humans called this place The Void...but I call this place my home." An angelic voice speaks from the darkness.

 _'Mom?...what happened when I was gone?'_ He asks as he looks for the source of the voice then finds a beautiful woman, an inch taller than him and loosely wearing a black kimono, walking toward him with a lustful look in her steel eyes.

"W...who are you?" He asks, blushing madly from her captivating look.

 _'That's not Mom...that is NOT Mom!'_ He panics looking at the woman before him.

"Nice to meet you too handsome...you humans called Grim Reaper so you can call me that.." She tries to seduce Natsu by lowering her kimono just enough to give a good view of her soft pale skin and squeezable breasts.

" **Gulp**...n..nice to meet you Ms. Reaper...my name is...Natsu..Dragneel." He stutters trying to redirect his eyes away from The Grim Reaper's breasts that tempt him to attack them. He feels oddly hot inside and excited...his mother warned him of this...if a woman ever makes him feel this way then run the other way...because they were trying to take his soul...Someone is a little bit too overprotective of her son.

"~Oh you can drop the _'Ms'_ stud...what we're about to do will get us _~extremely~_ familiar with each other." She moans in his ear as she presses her naughty pillows on his strong chest...causing Natsu to fall backwards onto...a bed? A black bed with silver sheets and pillows.

 _'Where did this bed come from?!'_ He asks as he looks for a way out...but everywhere is shrouded in darkness.

"What's wrong baby...you're getting...a little...~hot~" She teases as she plants her breasts on top of his face.

 _'BABY!? Think Natsu THINK! Our soul must be SAVED! '_ Natsu panics as he struggles to free himself from his soft prison. Goddess of Death moans as her 'lover' plays with her breasts.

"You're such a tease Na... **moan**...tsu!" She moans as she hugs his head, forcing his head deeper into her cleavage.

 _'Mom...I'm so sorry...I tried to fight her...but she's TOO strong...ple_ _ase forgive me...'_ Natsu gives up on escaping and accepts his fate.

...

...

...

"GET OFF MY SON THIS INSTANT!" The two hear behind him.

The Grim Reaper turns around blushing and breathing heavily and finds an angry green haired woman in a kimono standing a few feet away from her with her arms crossed..." **Arhh**! What do you want...don't you see that me and my lover here are having an intimidate moment! Come back in a few hours or days...I don't know how long, it all depends on mister hunk down here..." She irritatingly explains whispering the last part with a perverted grin on her lips.

 _'Yeah right that this hunk of a man came from that woman.'_ She removes that idea from her head as she looks back down and finds that Natsu is missing.

"MOM!" Natsu sneaks away from his captor and sprints toward his mother then hugs her with his head in her cleavage...unknowingly trapping himself in another soft prison.

"You are really becoming a thorn in my side...It's absolutely ridiculous that the man, in your sad excuse for a cleavage, is your son.." She complains as she watches the woman pet her son's head.

"Thank you so much! She would of taken my soul if you didn't show up!" Natsu thanks unintentionally motorboating his own mother.

"I...k..know Nats..u...Mama's...he..re." She comforts trying to keep her composure from her son's 'loving' hug.

 _'Take his soul?...THIS WOMAN!'_ Death realizes that Mother Nature sabotaged her plan before it even started.

"You fiend! You brainwashed your own son to fear the pleasures of FLESH!" She accuses.

...

Natsu didn't care how his mom found him...he was just happy to see her again.

 _'She hasn't changed one bit since I last saw her.'_ Natsu grins as she hugs his mother tightly...he really misses his mom.

He couldn't fully understand what she and The Grim Reaper were talking about...but he could make out some parts, " I was going to take his...and use my...till he...all over...then I'll use my...to take his...so deep...he'll...then we'll do it all over again." He hears Ms. Reaper rant, probably, about how she would take his soul.

...

"You should be ashame of yourself...he's years younger than you!" The Goddess of the World scolds.

"He's your son...so he's a god himself! Age doesn't matter for Gods...we live forever for crying out loud!" Reaper counters.

"...But it matters to me! He's my son and it's my job to protect him!" She hesitates over the Reaper's words.

" **Ah ha**...you hesitated...so he's not your son...I never thought you would break the rules...Mother of Remnant..." Reaper smirks at the discovery.

"So what if Natsu is not my son by blood...he is my son by bond...I didn't come here to bicker with you...I want a favor." Mother Nature snaps.

"Okay...ask away." Reaper gives in...she just wanted her to leave so she and the man in her cleavage can get to the good stuff.

"Give my son a second chance..." She pleads.

"Pardon, like a second life?"

"Yes! Give my son a second chance to live his life...he died too young..." She clarifies looking at her with sad eyes.

"You know that I can't do that...everyone dies and lives once in this world...I can't give anyone...even your son, a second chance."

"Can't you just break that rule just once?! Just this one time...please...give my son the life he deserves." She cries holding her son tightly.

"..." Reaper takes a moment to think about it.

"..."

"..."

"You love your son that much..." She asks.

"Of course...Natsu is the best thing that ever happen to me...he showed me the true feeling of love." Mother Nature assures.

"Fine."

"What?"

"I'll give him a second change...but I get to access to his mind." She says.

"What do you mean?"

"It's ~so~ boring in here...I need some sort of entertainment...watching Natsu's life adventure is just the thing I'm looking for." She explains like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Thank you!" She smiles brightly...similar to her son's...then breaks her son's hug and looks into his eyes.

"Natsu...I need you to go with that woman over there okay...she won't take your soul...I promise...I love you Natsu." She explains as she gives her son a loving kiss in his forehead.

"I'm leaving again...aren't I." Natsu realize, looking at his mother with sad eyes.

"I know you don't want to go...but you still need to find that dragon you wanted to defeat...right Natsu?"

"Yeah! You're right...after I defeat that wanna-be I'll come back here to live with you!" The Prince declares as he gives his mother a _till-next-time_ hug and walks over to Death.

"So what are we doing?" He asks Death.

"We're bringing you back to the land of the living good-looking." She vaguely explains as she kisses Natsu passionately while she puts her arms around his neck.

Natsu's eyes widen as she sticks her tongue in his mouth and roams around. He doesn't know what to do, so he closes his eyes and moans to the kiss.

 _' **Mmmm**...something tastes like vanilla.'_ He notices as he shallows something.

 _'I can get used to this.'_ Death admits as she breaks the the kiss and licks her lips.

"HEY! STOP KISSING MY SON!" Mother Nature yells ready to give Death a piece of her mind.

Natsu starts to feel tired and lies down the bed, "I feel tired...what's happening to me?"

"Kiss of Death handsome...I'll see you later." She explains as she winks at him before he closes his eyes.

"You better explain yourself...RIGHT NOW!" Natsu's mother yells with her arms crossed and a ticked off expression planted on her face.

 _'Worth every second.'_ Death admits as she prepares herself for Mama's wraith.

* * *

 **Land of The Living...**

* * *

Natsu slowly opens his eyes and finds himself in the forest where he 'died' in. He gets off his back and looks around...the trees are still green...the rocks are still rocks...the sun is still in the sky...but where is Cinder?

 _'Was that just a dream?'_ He asks himself but realizes that he can't open his right eye.

 _'Nope...it wasn't a dream handsome...you got Death's tongue shoved down your throat... **geez** that witch is crazy when she's mad.'_ He hears Death's voice in his head.

 _'You again! Where are you?!'_ He asks looking around the trees trying to find Death's hiding place.

' _No point in looking...I'm in your head...and I can say...this is fascinating?'_

 _'You're in my head?! WHY!?'_

 _'You can thank that witch you call your mother for that...she didn't want you to die yet.'_

Natsu calms down remembering his mother asking for him to go with Death before falling asleep... _'So I'm not dead?'_

 _'Nope...your dead...but you're here...on Remnant...breathing and still kicking.'_

 _'So why am I here and not in the afterlife?'_

 _'Now this is the good part, you can live your, now endless, life as usual...the only thing different is that I can now pop in your head every once and awhile to watch your life unfold firsthand.'_

 _'EVERYTHING?! What if I have to use the restroom?'_

 _'I won't watch...who do you think I am...'_ She assures and notices Natsu sigh in relief.

 _'So what happens now?'_

 _'Like I said...live your life like usual...if I remember correctly you were looking for a dragon before a Ursa killed you.'_

 _'Yeah...then...CINDER! Where is she? I don't sense her anywhere.'_ He says searching for his new friend.

 _'That makes sense...you've been dead for a year now...'_

 _'WHAT?!'_

 _'She's probably miles away from you right now...but I have a feeling you two will meet again.'_

 _'Why was I dead for a year!?'_

 _' **Oh** ,time moves faster in The Void...'_

 _'You tell me that now!'_

 _'There is no need to complain...it's not like you missed anything...that dragon you're looking for isn't dead yet.'_

 _'You better be right!'_

 _'Well, only one way to find out...so how are you going to find the big dragon?'_

 _' **Sigh**...I searched for a long time...I think it's time to get some outside help. So I want to enter one of those hunter schools.'_

 _'What king of school?'_

 _'It's a school that trains people to slay Creatures of Grimm.'_

 _'Why would a school like that help you find a dragon?'_

 _'I know that the dragon I'm looking for is a creature of darkness...no doubt about it.'_

 _'A Grimm Dragon **huh**...that makes sense...they must know something about the dragon then. Smart thinking hotshot...you're the perfect package... smart, strong, and good looking.'_

 _'I won't fall for your tricks...my soul is mine to keep!'_ He blushes as he resists Death's charm.

 _'I'm not going to take you soul or whatever...I promise you that it's a perfectly natural and pleasureful experience.'_

 _'Like I would believe you.'_ He counters _._

While the two bicker about human reproduction, Natsu's bag starts to shake uncontrollably. Natsu stops talking as he sets his back in front of him.

 _'And that's how babies are made...Hey...your bag is moving.'_ Death notices.

 _'Yeah...should I open it?'_

 _'NO! I forbid you to open that bag...anything can be lurking within the contents of the bag!'_

 _'That's why I should open it!'_ Natsu yells as he flips the flap open.

 _'NOOO!'_ He hears Death scream in horror as the bag opens.

He looks into the pack and finds two black eyes, resembling his eyes, looking back at him with shy eyes.

"Hey little guy...my name's Natsu Dragneel." He greets as he gives the creature a small smile.

The creature slowly walks out of the pack and into the light, it was a small dragon...no bigger than his fist...that looks exactly like his father that it creeped him out a little. He has the same dark crimson scales, wings, horns, and even the scars on it's face is the same as his father.

"Igneel?" He calls but the small dragon doesn't respond.

 _'Dad's gone Natsu...but maybe I can save this one.'_ He decides.

"How about I call you Ig...short for Igneel...You're a tiny Igneel so if fits you perfectly." He offers as he holds his hand out in front of Ig.

The dragon responds to the name and hops on his hand making some adorable dragon coos.

"You and me are going to b-" Natsu stops mid-sentence as vivid images of blood and corpses of a large group, about five or six, crimson dragons.

 _'What's a wyvern...'_ He asks himself as an image of a the Grimm Dragon pops in his head.

"So that wanna-be dragon is a type of dragon...their called wyverns...but why do I know that...Dad never taught me that stuff." He mumbles as Ig hovers over his shoulder with his small wings.

"And you are a drake...I remember Dad telling me that...hey...where's my vest?" He asks as he looks down...and finds that he's completely naked and the only thing is was wearing was his necklace. Luckily, the backpack was the only thing covering his 'special weapon' from the world.

His eyes shoots open as he dumps everything out of the bag looking for some spare clothes, he finds his holster and gun...a folded piece of paper...black pants, a black jacket, and black combat boots. He sighs in relief as he puts on the new clothes. Ig sits on Natsu's head watching, curiously, as his new best friend put on his clothes.

"Phew...Let's hope no one saw me like that little buddy." He hopes as he pets the small dragon on his head, which responds with a coo.

 _'I see you're not dead yet...you disobeyed me and as your lover I must punish you.'_ He hears Death moan in his head as he closes his backpack.

 _'It was just a little dragon Grayfia...will you relax...'_ Natsu mumbles as he straps on his backpack and unfolds the piece of paper in his backpack...it was a map Remnant.

 _'Who's Grayfia...NATSU?!'_ Death's voice darkens immediately as another woman's name comes out of his mouth.

"Oops...you said that you didn't have a name right...so I decided to make you a name and Gray pop in my head because of your hair, but Gray was to plain and soundly like a guy's name so I added fia...and it totally sounds like a woman's name right Grayfia." He mumbles as he examines the map for the nearest human kingdom.

 _'...'_

 _'...'_

 _'...'_

Natsu stops in his tracks and looks around him, _'You don't like the name...I can change it if yo-'_

 _'NO!'_

 _'What's wrong?'_

 _'I...I love the name...thank you Natsu...I just feel a little bit speechless right now.'_

 _' **Aww** Thanks Grayfia...you know what, I really like that name...Grayfia...nice ring to it.'_ He confesses as he begins his walk again as he scratches his head.

 _'Hey Grayfia...so I found this little guy in the backpack...I named him Ig.'_ He introduces as he holds Ig in front of his face.

 _'This little guy was in the backpack... **Aww**...what a little cutie!' _

_'Can we keep him? He can come with us to...where are we going?'_

 _'The nearest kingdom...is called Vall...and yes he's coming with us.'_

 _'You mean Vale...'_

 _'Right...Vale...Let's go there and ask about those hunter schools.'_ Natsu corrects himself as he heads to Vale.

 _'Hey Grayfia..'_

 _'Yes handsome...'_

 _'Did you see me...naked?'_

 _'YOU WERE NAKED WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!?'_

* * *

...

..

.

It's going to be a long walk to Vale...

* * *

 **Codename: "Backpack"**

 **He he he he...Did you like that surprise at the end?**

 **Yes, Grayfia from Highschool DXD is Death in this world, if that's okay, but she is only here to help you visualize The Grim Reaper...and seduce Natsu. So no one else from Highschool DXD will come barging in unexpectedly...**

 **Death was suppose to look like a Fem Zeref but I wanted Death to have silver hair..and Grayfia came to mind...I have a thing for Natsu and Grayfia so it was the perfect opportunity to put her in. She will be more lustful at the start but later she will start to really fall for the The Dread Hunter.**

 **Sorry for this but Natsu was born and raised in the world of Remnant so no one from Fairy Tail will come barging in unexpectedly. I want to focus on Rwby...and Grayfia...in this story.**

 **I kinda rushed it when Cinder recruited Natsu for her ultimate plan because I wanted to start cannon in this chapter but when I started to write about Death...I got...a little carried away. So I personally apologize for not starting cannon this chapter.**

 **If you have anything comments/questions/ and or concerns then tell me...I don't bite...yet...If I don't answer your questions I probably too scared to answer or will answer in at the end of the next chapter.**

 **Please forgive me for my incompetents for my typos and other mistakes you find in this, past, and or future chapters.**

 **Thank you all for follows, favorites and especially the reviews...It's good to see others enjoy this story.**

 **If you like this chapter then good for you...**

 **Till next time...**


	4. The Pain Of The Innocent

**''The Grimm are upon us!" Speaking**

 ** _'Blow me away!'_ Thinking**

 ** _''Bring me 115!''_ Communications**

 **Oh...He...Ah Ha..Sounds**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own Rwby, Fairy Tail, nothing but my Ocs.**

* * *

 **Wanderer to Student**

* * *

''Look at this place! It's huge!"

Natsu and Ig traveled for a week to get to the human kingdom, called Vale. They entered the city in the middle of the night, so Natsu decided to explore this large city before asking around about the hunter schools. As he walks down the street, he causes some eyebrows to be raised, from the men, and lustful stares, from the women.

"~Who is that guy...he's so handsome...just look at those muscles. Just imagine touching those rock-hard abs~"

"Stay back honey, that guy over there looks like trouble."

Natsu hears various comments about him but ignores them all because he's too amazed by the tall buildings around him.

The Dread Hunter walks on the stone streets of Vale holding his backpack with by the left strap and Ig sleeping on his head, the outfit he wears is different from his old one, he wears an open black jacket with an inverted collar, black baggy pants held by a brown belt with a simple sliver buckle, and black combat boots. It should be noted that both his jacket and pants have identical gold trimmings that lead to golden skulls...with the skulls on his clothes and scars on his face and chest, it gives him the _professional killer_ look.

He walks down a well lit street in awe...he never seen so many lights and buildings in one place before.

"Wow..." He mumbles as he walks around a building corner.

 _'Isn't this place just amazing Grayfia?'_

 _'...'_

 _'...'_

 _'...'_

 _'You'll still mad at me Grayfia? I said I was sorry...plus I know no one saw me...no one was around I promise.'_ He tries to assure but doesn't get an answer.

He decides to try again later as he spots a building with two blue windows displayed at the front of it.

"From Dust Till Dawn...I didn't know buildings have names." He mumbles as he approaches the building.

As he approaches the building, something crashes through one of the display windows and lands on the streets.

He watches as a girl with short dark crimson messy hair in a red rises off an unconscious man in black and a strange device on the girl's back transforms to a large tech-like scythe.

"Whoa..." He mutters as he watches the red figure swings the scythe around with her arms then impales the tip of the weapon on the street.

"Okay...get her." He hears as three men in black with red ties and red glasses charge their red opponent holding red machetes in hand.

 _'Why are you just standing there? Go help her!'_ Grayfia yells in his head as he watches the girl dropkicks one of the men in black.

 _'I don't think she needs my help...'_ Natsu mutters as the figure in red slams her scythe into the remaining two goons...sending them both crashing back into the Dust Till Dawn building _._

 _'Then at least cover her...she doesn't have time to deal with more of those goons.'_

Natsu notices the girl look at a man wearing a white trench coat climbing a ladder then to a group of six goons, holding red machetes, running toward her..."Right!" He agrees as he breathes in deeply, collecting a lot of air in his lungs.

 _'Inhaling is not going to help her!'_ She scolds as she watches his hands cover his mouth.

 _'TAKE THIS!'_ He ignores her as he fires a beam of crimson fire, from his mouth, toward the girl's enemies.

The fire engulfs three of the six henchmen and sends them flying into a dark alleyway, the girl and the remaining henchmen look to the source of the fire and find Natsu waving at the girl.

"You with the scythe! Go get'm! I'll keep these punks busy for you!" He yells at her.

She smiles back and nods, "THANKS!" She shouts back as she shoots her scythe, somehow, to launch herself to the rooftops.

"Okay Ig...wait here." He mumbles as he takes off his backpack and drops it next to him then picks up the sleeping drake and sets him gently on top of his backpack. Ig coos in his sleep as Natsu runs to intercept the three remaining henchmen.

...

..

.

The two enemies stop in front each other...waiting for the other to make the first move.

"You think you guys are tough **huh**...then I have challenge for you." Natsu taunts as he pulls out his revolver and spins it casually with his trigger finger.

"I'm going to throw this gun into the air...and if you don't defeat me when I catch it. You're in for a world of pain." Natsu explains as he prepares himself to throw his gun.

"We can take you down! There's three of us and one of you!" One of the goons points out as the goons circle around him.

"Then go for it!" Natsu yells as he throws his revolver into the air...he throws it a little too high as it disappears from sight into the night sky.

All three goons charge him at once with all their red machetes raised above their heads.

 _'Two in front and one behind me...dirty move to charge me at once.'_ He notices as the two goons in front of him bring down their machetes. He uses his right forearm to block the blades and on impact they shatter like fragile glass.

"What the!" He hears as the shatter blade falls to the floor.

He uses their shock to his advantage as punches one in the ribs then elbows the other in the chest. They stagger back but Natsu finishes them off by striking both their chests with an open-palm attack. On impact, they scream, feeling their ribs break and fracture apart as they fall on their backs.

"You forget about me!" He hears behind him as a blade breaks on his back. Natsu reacts by grabbing the man's arm and forces him over his back then slams him on the ground...but before letting go...he pushes his arm the opposite direction it's suppose to bend...breaking his arm with ease.

The grunt screams as Natsu holds his hand out above his head, catching his pistol, "That was good...but not good enough. Never underestimate your enemy even if you outnumber them." Natsu mumbles as he holsters his gun then walks back to his backpack.

...

..

.

 _'What was that Natsu...'_ Grayfia plays the pronoun game.

 _'What?'_ The Dread Hunter asks as he puts Ig back on his head.

 _'You can breath FIRE!'_

 _'I thought you knew about that already?'_

 _'Well it's obvious that I don't know...so start talking!'_

Before he could start explaining, the girl in red walks toward him with a blond haired woman, with oval glasses, next to her. She is wearing a white shirt with puffy sleeves, a tight black skirt with black heels, and a black tattered cape.

"You there...what is your name?" The woman asks with a strict tone.

 _'Are you listening to me!'_

 _' **Shhh**! That lady is talking to me!'_

''I asked for your name!'' The woman persists now with a irritated tone.

"N...Natsu Dragneel miss!" He greets with a nervous smile as straightens his back.

 _'I DON'T care! Explain yourself!'_

"Is this the man that helped you?" She asks the girl in red.

 _'Now is not the time Grayfia!'_

"Yeah...that's him." The girl explains with her own nervous smile.

"Both of you follow me...you're both in deep trouble." She orders as she walks to a strange metal machine on the road.

 _' **Huff**...fine...but you better start talking once this all blows over.'_

 _'Thank you..'_ Natsu mutters as he straps on the backpack then follows Ruby to the strange machine.

"My name's Natsu Dragneel." He greets the girl in red.

"Ruby Rose...nice to meet you." The girl greets with a smile.

* * *

The woman took him and the girl to a dark gray room with just a metal table and two metal chairs next to each other...the only source of light was a lamp right hanging from the ceiling above the table. The woman left the two alone in the room because she had to make a call.

"So how's your head Natsu?'' Ruby asks.

"Thanks Ruby...but I'm okay...the headache stopped after I got off that thing. You people use those things everyday?'' He asks.

"It's called a car, we use those things all the time. You're just...weird." She explains.

"I'm not weird...I'm awesome!" Natsu corrects, giving his new friend a thumbs up.

"I don't know...awesome people don't get sick on cars Natsu." She points out.

"Are you tr-" Natsu is interrupted as the door opens and the blond woman from before walks into the room.

"You two are in deep trouble..." She notifies as she looks at Natsu.

"Mr. Dragneel, come with me.'' She orders.

"Good Luck." Natsu mutters as he pats Ruby on the back and meets the woman at the door, " Sit there and don't move an inch...I'll be right with you after I finished with Ms. Rose." She gestures to a basic blue bench in a hallway with white tiles and grey walls.

"Okay." He complies as he sits down the bench and sets his backpack next to him on the bench.

 _'You're in for it now hotshot.'_ Grayfia interrupts.

 _'Hey! You know why I helped Ruby...you even told me go help her in the first place.'_

 _'I know...but you're still in trouble...and y_ _ou still have to explain yourself...'_

Natsu sighs then closes his eye and leans back on the wall behind him...pretending to sleep, _'So what do you want to know?'_

 _'Isn't it obvious...I want to know why you can breathe fire...no human should be able to do that sort of thing.'_

 _'You're Death...so you must know the names of everyone that died right?'_

 _'It's part of my life purpose after all...so what's it to you?'_

 _'Do you know about the death of a Crimson Dragon named Igneel Dragraal?'_

 _'Dragon? How do you know about that? I don't know their names but the last dragon died 79 years ago...bullet to the head.'_

 _'Well his name was Igneel...my dad...he taught me how to use the element of fire to fight...which includes breathing fire...I call it Fire Dragon Roar.'_

 _'...'_

 _'...'_

 _'...'_

 _'That's funny Natsu...'_

 _'I'm not lying Grayfia, my father really was a dragon.'_

 _'If your father was the last dragon on the planet, you'd be an old man right now.'_

 _'What do you mean?'_

''Natsu are you awake?" He hears Ruby trying to wake him up.

 _'I'll tell you later...good luck in there hotshot.'_

''Natsu, wake up." She nudges him again.

 _'You got lucky this time...'_

"I'm up...I'm up Ruby." Natsu sighs as he opens his left eye...finding Ruby really close to his face.

"You won't believe this...but I just got into Beacon academy! Isn't that great!" She tells shaking him violently with a big smile on her face.

"Ms. Rose...I would like to speak with Mr. Dragneel if you don't mind." Natsu hears a man's voice behind her.

" **Oh** sorry...good luck Natsu...I gotta tell my family about this!" Ruby explains hopping down the hallway with her scythe, in it's sheathed mode, swinging in her hands.

"Mr. Dragneel?" The man calls.

Natsu grabs his backpack and begins to stand up, "No...it's fine from where you are." He says and the prince complies then sits back down.

He looks up and finds a white haired man, wearing strange circle glasses, dressed in black with a mug in his hand standing in the doorway with the blond woman standing next to him with a weird square thing in her hand...''You have a...unique hair color Mr. Dragneel." The man notices as he looks at Natsu's pink hair then at a strange red lump on the middle of his head that looks more like a bad bruise than a lump of hair. He ignores it assuming it was a bruise he got from the battle in front of the Dust shop.

Natsu looks at his hair and hums in response, "How did you learn this Mr. Dragneel." He asks as the blond woman shows a clip, on her square device, showing him taking down three goons all by himself.

"My dad did...he taught me how to fight hand-to-hand." He answers coolly.

"Your father must of taught you well, you disarmed three armed opponents all on your own, and on top of that you successfully apprehended them all...may I ask his name?" The man asks taking a slip of his drink.

"Igneel...Igneel Dragneel."

" **Hmmm**...If you don't mind me asking...by any chance you're affiliated with the name...The Dread Hunter?

"Yeah...I've heard people call me that...I don't know why they call me that but that's okay." Natsu watches as the woman's eyes widen a little and the man nods to himself conspicuously.

"...So what's a Grimm slayer doing in the Kingdom of Vale at such an hour?" He changes the subject.

"I was thinking about joining one of those...schools to slay Grimm."

"I don't see why that's necessary Mr. Dragneel...if you really are The Dread Hunter then I see no need to go to a school to learn about destroying Grimm.

"You see...I've been looking for this creature for a long time...and I know it's Grimm."

"Do you know the name of this particular creature?"

"Yeah...Grimm Dragon."

The man looks at the woman and she sighs, "Do you known who I am?"

" **Ummm**...sorry no..."

"That's okay Mr. Dragneel, I understand your position...I am Professor Ozpin...Headmaster of Beacon Academy...an academy that so happens to teach it's students how fight the creatures of darkness. I have concluded that I can help you on your search for the Grimm Dragon. I have a library filled with information about every Grimm known to man...I can lend you access to this library...but I have one favor to ask of you."

"Sure! I'll do anything!" Natsu accepts with wide eyes, he can't believe how lucky he is right now.

"I've heard that the Grimm feared The Dread Hunter...if you don't mind...I would like to learn why they fear you Mr. Dragneel."

" **Oh** it's easy...just beat the Grimm to a pulp then walk away...when they see you again they'll go running for the hills!" Natsu explains with a huge smile and a thumbs up.

" **Uh huh**...How about you give us a demonstration tomorrow. Here, have this...go here tomorrow and show us how you make the Grimm fear you." Ozpin hands Natsu a piece of paper then walks down the hallway with the woman following behind him.

"Thank you so much! I'll see you there!" Natsu yells at the two, waving goodbye to them.

As the two turn the corner, he unfolds the paper, _'Welcome To Beacon Academy!'_ He reads the title and studies the picture below...it was a map of a large castle with all sorts of labels all over the buildings...but at the entrance of the academy is a big red star that was labeled first year initiation.

"Guess that's where I'm heading then." Natsu mumbles as he straps on his backpack.

 _'I'm surprise he didn't ask about lil' cutie on your head.'_ Grayfia notices.

 _'That doesn't matter...what matters is that we're one step closer to finding that wyvern...'_ He corrects her as he walks down the hallway.

 _'...'_

 _'...'_

 _'...'_

 _'What's a wyvern?'_ Grayfia asks.

* * *

 **Somewhere in Vale...**

* * *

''This has been...an eventful...night."

Two figures...one man in white and, the other, a woman in red...walk down a road with old warehouses on both the sides of the street.

"I agree...but this night may be your last Roman...you failed to steal the dust...and I'm not the kind of person to take loses lightly..." The woman threatens.

The man called Roman stops in shock but recovers from it and catches up to the woman, "We didn't lose...we merely left without the goods." Roman tries to be optimistic.

The woman stops then glares, with her fiery eyes, at Roman as he sheepishly laughs as a reaction, "I thought you were the best Roman."

"I am the best...just give me some time to prove it to you...what do you say **huh**?" Roman tries to charm his orange eyed boss.

The woman smiles softly at him, "Fine Roman...I'll give you one...last...chance to redeem yourself...but if you run. I'll find you and feed you to the Grimm."

Roman bows his head in gratification and walks away from his boss, "Don't worry about it...I'll get your Dust."

The woman watches the man leave then proceeds to walks down the street till she finds a dark alleyway with two strangers looking into a tan backpack.

She frowns at the sight, " **Ahem**!" She coughs to get the two's attention, they turn to her with wide eyes and their hands behind their backs. One was a male with gray hair in blue and the other was female with green hair in white.

"Cinder! W...we didn't expect you to be back so soon..." The green haired one mutters nervously.

Natsu's friend, Cinder, glares at her and walks right up to her face, "And so did I, but I had some...complications...and I had to come back empty handed." She informs bitterly as she grabs the items that two were holding.

She finds that the one in blue was holding _his_ pistol and the other was holding _his_ backpack and scarf, "If I remember correctly...I ordered you two to find the city...not...to search through my belongings." Cinder scolds the two with a grim glare.

"We did...it's completely abandoned and ready for the taking." The gray haired one informs.

"So a mission success gave you two the idea to look through my bag..." Cinder assumes putting the gun and scarf back into the bag.

"The bag was just there and we were curious..." The man tries to explain but Cinder shoots her eyes at him.

"Silence! I don't want to hear your petty excuse...don't look through my things every again...understand!" She scolds the two like children.

"Yes ma'am" The two comply as they bow their heads in shame.

"Good...now with that being said...I have another job for you two." Cinder informs with a smirk.

* * *

 **The Next Day...**

* * *

It's around morning and Professor Ozpin sits in his tower in the heart of Beacon Academy with the blond woman swiping her fingers on the tablet in her hands.

Ozpin's office gives off the clockwork vibe as a person walks in, the room is large and open with a clear window on the ceiling that reveals a large cog mechanism. At the back of the room is Ozpin's semi-circle desk with a glass surface and cog-like stands to keep up the desk. Appropriately, his chair follows the room's theme as it looks to be completely made of cogs.

"Glynda, do you have the footage?" He asks the woman.

The blond woman, named Glynda, walks in front of his desk and shows him the footage on her tablet, it shows Natsu spewing fire into a group of men.

"I have acquired the footage from the street cameras. Mr. Dragneel...has the unique ability to breathe fire...but he doesn't seem to use fire when he fights in close-ranged engagements."

Ozpin clasps his hands together, "Like a dragon." He mutters.

"Pardon?"

"Are you familiar with the tales of the Red Dragons Glynda?"

"No...no I'm not...I presume you are going tell me the story no matter what I say..."

"Before man walked the world, Dragons ruled the lands, dragons clans of all shapes and sizes fought each other for decades in an endless battle for territory...till one dragon decided to end the mindless chaos. His name was Big Red...he ruled the clan of the Red Dragons. Big Red challenged all the other dragon lords to a test of strength...if he won...the lord was forced to join him on his quest for peace...but if he lost...he and his clan would serve under the lord who defeated him for eternity. All the lords laughed at him but accepted the fool's challenge...in the end...they were the fools. Big Red defeated all the dragon lords and finally completed his quest for peace that would last for generations to come..."

"But Big Red's hard work and valor was all in vain...for his own son betrayed him to take all the power for himself. With an army of followers...he and his army ambushed Big Red and his people while they hunted for food in the forest below the mountains. Big Red sent a messenger for reinforcements while he and three of his closest friends held off the attack for as long as they could. They fought for two hours...till Big Red finally died at the claws of his own son..and no reinforcements came. His son then flew to his home and slaughtered everyone who were loyal to his father...then everyone around him. He fought till he was the only dragon standing...he later died from his wounds. In the memory of the Great Dragon...his home was soaked in red as a reminder of the dragon who risked it all for the sake of peace..." Ozpin finishes the story.

"Forever Falls...was the home of these...dragons?" Glynda assumes.

"If the story is true...then yes."

"What does this have to do with Mr. Dragneel?"

"You and I know full well that fairy-tales are more than meets the eye..."

"Are you purposing...that Mr. Dragneel...is a Dragon?"

"The idea is a little far-fetched but it is a possibility." Ozpin admits as he gets off his seat and walks to the large window behind him with his hands held together behind his back.

"Do you think he knows...about _that_?" She asks walking around the desk.

"One step at a time Glynda...one step at a time...let's see if that young man is really The Dread Hunter..." Ozpin decides as he watches as a large passenger airship lands right in front of the academy.

* * *

 **The Void...**

* * *

Grayfia lies on her black bed, in her realm of black, thinking about last night's discoveries.

 _'No human can breathe fire...'_ Her own words echo in her head.

"What is it that you want?" She hears in front of her. She gets up from her bed and finds Mother Nature standing before her.

"Is Natsu human?" She get straight to the point.

"Of course he is! What makes you think that?"

"When's the last time a human can breathe fire... **umm** NEVER! Last night Natsu shot fire from his mouth to take out a few low-lives. He told me that his father taught him how to do it...you didn't tell me that Natsu had a father...a DRAGON father to exact." She rants.

Mother Nature looks down to avoid her eyes as she looks at her.

"You know something...do you? Well then tell me...I have the right to know!'' She raises her voice as her hands clench into fists.

"Okay...fine...right after I sent Natsu out into the world...he met his foster father Igneel."

"You're not making any sense..."

Mother Nature sighs and takes a sit next to her, "It all started around 400 years ago..."

* * *

 **At Beacon Academy...**

* * *

"Look Ig...this is it." Natsu tells is scaly friend as he looks at the large castle-like academy in front of him. The white pavement road he's on leads to a fountain surrounded by white archways then to the academy.

Ig coos in response and hovers around his head in a halo-like route. They look back and find large white airships landing behind them in the distance.

"Whoa...what's that?" Natsu asks as he walks toward him.

"Mr. Dragneel." He hears behind him, he turns to the voice and finds the blond woman from the interrogation standing patiently in front of him...but without her tablet.

"I didn't formally introduce myself when we first met...I am Glynda Goodwitch." She greets with a slight bow.

"Natsu Dragneel...but I guess you already knew that..." He introduces himself scratching his head with blush.

''...''

He notices Glynda staring at the Ig flying around his head..." **Umm**...hello?"

 _'It looks like a small dragon...are the stories true?!'_ She finds herself in shock.

"What is that creature?" She mumbles with wide eyes...strangely different from her usually strict attitude.

Ig notices this and hides in Natsu's hair, " **Aw** it's okay Ig she doesn't bite...do you bite?"

Glynda breaks from her trance and regains her composure, "No of course not...is...Ig...your pet?" She asks.

She watches the small dragon hop on Natsu's hand and looks into her eyes with his adorable black eyes.

"Nope, this is my buddy...my partner. You want to meet him?" Natsu asks as he holds his hand, carrying Ig, in front of her.

Glynda nods and hesitantly holds her right hand out and Ig hops on...he sniffs her hand then coos happily as he sits in her hand...making Glynda unknowingly smile at the small beast.

"I think he likes you." The Dread Hunter notices.

She hums in response and begins to walk to the academy with Ig in her hand..."Please follow me Mr. Dragneel."

Natsu nods and follows right behind her, "So where are we going?"

"We are attending the ceremony for the first year students...then you can start you demonstration for me and Professor Ozpin." She explains as Ig climbs her up her arm and sits on her shoulder.

 _'It's good to see Ig breaking from his shell.'_ He notes as he follows Glynda into a large courtyard with a stage at the back of the square.

"I brought Mr. Dragneel Professor." Glynda informs Ozpin, who is standing in front of a microphone on the stage holding his mug.

" **Ahh** Mr. Dragneel...Welcome to Beacon Academy. What are your first impressions of my school?" He asks as Glynda and Natsu walk on the stage.

"This place is awesome! Ig and I can get used to this place." Natsu admits as Ozpin takes a slip from his mug.

Before he could ask how is Ig, the small dragon gets off Glynda's shoulder and flies toward his face. As he spots the drake his eyes widen and chokes on his drink.

 _'A drake?!'_ He exclaims as he watches the flying lizard fly toward him.

Are you alright?!" Glynda asks as she hands him a napkin.

Ozpin wipes his mouth and nods as a yes, "I'm fine... **ahem**...I presume this small creature is Ig?" He asks studying the strange reptile hovering in front of his face.

"Yeah...he's a drake." Natsu explains watching Ig land on Ozpin's cup and look at the brown liquid inside.

"Like a dragon I assume?"

"That's right...how do you know that?" Natsu asks...he never met another human who knew more about dragons than the usual they're-big-lizards.

"Reading fairy tales is a frequent hobby of mine." He vaguely explains as Ig gathers the courage to have a taste of the brown liquid...as he licks the substance his little black eyes widen as a new energy courses through body. Ig flaps his smalls wings into the air and starts to fly around the three's heads like he's in a race for a grand trophy.

"How did you find such a mythical creature?" He asks.

" **Oh**... **ah**...one night, when I traveling around in some mountains in Atlas, and I heard a noise coming from my backpack. I open my bag to find this little guy eating all my food. I gave him some of my food and he's been following me ever since. Now we're partners..." Natsu lies nervously.

"It seems you travel a lot Mr. Dragneel?" Ozpin notices...ignoring his obvious lie.

"Yeah...I've been looking all over for that dragon I told you about."

" **Ah** yes...if you don't mind...why are you looking for this dragon?"

"It killed my dad when I was seven...I've been traveling the world ever since to avenge my dad." He explains as Glynda and Ozpin lose their composure for a second but recover.

 _'Now it all comes together like a puzzle, his father died at the age of seven and with nothing to do he dedicated his life to avenge his father...so he traveled the world to seek his prey...fighting all alone against the Grimm...those scars prove that he has seen action.'_ Ozpin reviews.

"I'm sorry to hear that...you have our condolences."

"Thanks...but I mourn till after I kill that dragon..."

"I see..." Ozpin mumbles with a sad tone... _'This boy lost his childhood at such a young age...'_

"So when can I show you two my moves?" Natsu changes the subject as he punches his hands together.

"I apologize Natsu, but it seems there has been a change of plans. I think it would be best for you to demonstrate your...moves...tomorrow. For now, how about you explore around the school. I'm sure you will find something that will interest you..." Ozpin suggests as Ig takes another lap around their heads.

"No problem...but I heard that we're waiting for a ceremony?"

"Yes, Glynda and I are having a small ceremony for the first-year students. If you're willing...stay here...it will be starting soon."

Natsu nods, "Sure...I'll stick around." He decides as Ig finally gets off his energy rampage and lands on Glynda's shoulder to rest.

"Just in time...here they come Mr. Dragneel." Ozpin notifies as several young men and woman, Natsu's _age_ , gathers in front of the stage.

...

..

.

"You are dismissed!" Glynda ends the first-year ceremony and begins to follow Ozpin off the stage but stop when she spots Natsu standing idly next to her.

"How about you go talk with the students...we have a long day ahead of us before tomorrow." She suggest as she gently hands Natsu a sleeping Ig.

"Yeah...I guess I'll see you two tomorrow." Natsu agrees as he sets Ig to sleep on his shoulder and walks off the stage.

"Natsu! Over here!" He hears and finds Ruby walking to him with a blond tall woman next to her with a questionable smile on her face. He couldn't help but to notice her violet eyes.

He waves to them as they approach, "So you're Ruby's boyfriend **huh**...Nice too meet you. I'm Yang! Ruby's older sister! Ruby wasn't kidding when she told me you had pink hair. " Ruby's sister greets with a devilish smile.

Ruby's eyes shoot open and elbows her sister in the ribs, "He's not my boyfriend!"

"What?! I thought we were friends Ruby?" Natsu yells in complete distraught...sadly his mother didn't teach him about the topic of relationships among the humans so he's in the dark when it comes to this sort of thing.

Yang smiles thinking Natsu was playing along, "Yeah sis...you're hurting hotshot's feeling."

"He's NOT my boyfriend...he's just a friend." She pouts and pulls her red hood over her head to hide in.

"Are you okay?" Natsu asks but Yang nudges his shoulder.

" **Aw** she's fine hotshot...so you attending school here too?" Yang asks.

"No, not really, Ms. Goodwitch and Professor Ozpin wants me to show them how I fight tomorrow."

"Are you sure...that sounds like the first-year initiation to me." Yang points out.

Natsu hums in response as a girl with white hair passes him... _'I've seen that girl before...'_

" **Oh** you got competition lil' sis...hotshot has eyes for that Schnee girl.." Yang teases, watching Natsu stare at Weiss.

"His not my boyfriend..and I don't care if Natsu likes another girl." Ruby blushes from her sister's teasing.

"Schnee...Schnee...I heard that name before.." Natsu mumbles to himself.

"Well, maybe because her family owns the biggest Dust company...The Schnee Dust Company...does it ring any bells?" Yang interrupts.

"No...it doesn't..." Natsu mutter and scours his memories for a Schnee, _'It was that nice lady I met in those white mountains...what was her name...Summer...Fall...Spring?'_

"Well who cares anyway...let's go EXPLORING!" Yang declares as she grabs Ruby's and Natsu hand then runs into Beacon Academy with a big smile on her face.

* * *

For the rest of the day they went on a tour around the school...they found the cafeteria, theater, class rooms, locker rooms, Beacon Cliff, dorms, and finally the Ballroom. The broken moon was in the dark sky so it was almost time to go to sleep, so Glynda handed everyone a blanket, a mat, and a pillow to sleep in the ballroom for tonight.

Some people went to sleep, others talked with their friends, or other small things to spend their time before it was lights out.

Ruby is spending her time lying on her stomach on her mat, writing a letter in her pajamas.

"It's like a big slumber party!" Yang barges in as she lies next to her sister in her own pajamas.

"I don't think Dad would approve all of the boys though..." Ruby retorts as she continues to write her letter.

"I know I do...especially your boyfriend over there." She mumbles as she ogles Natsu fiddles with something in his backpack, only wearing his pants...showing off his muscular chest and hard abs. He spots Yang staring at him and waves with a smile. She smirks as she waves back and gives him a wink.

Ruby throws a pillow at her in annoyance, "How many times do I have to tell you, he's not my boyfriend!"

"Well if he's not your boyfriend...you don't mind if your big sister played around with him...~right~" Yang asks, she's has taken a liking to The Dread Hunter...he's nice, kind, strong, and not to mention a stud. He was like the boy version of her...and she was going to make him her's before anyone else took him away from her. She was getting tried of the pick up lines and stares from opposite sex...she wanted a man to treat her right and Natsu was the perfect guy for her, so she wasn't going to let this opportunity fall out from her hands.

" **Ew**...that's gross...but go right on ahead. I don't care who you date." Ruby shakes her head to get rid of the thought of Yang making out with Natsu from her mind.

"Alright! Then it's settled...so...what 'cha writing?" Yang asks watching Natsu lie down and goes to sleep.

"..."

"Ruby?"

Yang looks at Ruby and finds her looking at a girl, wearing a black bow and a black yukata, sitting with her back against the wall reading a book.

"You know her?"

"Not really...she saw everything this morning but left before I could say anything."

"Well's here's your chance...TAKE IT!" Yang motivates as she grabs her hand and walks over to the girl.

...

..

.

"It's been a good day huh Ig..." Natsu mutters as he lays the small drake in his makeshift bed inside his backpack, which was just a red cloth he ripped from the blanket Glynda gave him, folded into a square on top of his shirt. Ig doesn't response as Natsu rubs his little head. He leaves the flap of the pack open so Ig doesn't suffocate in his sleep.

 _'Natsu...we have to talk...it's about-HEY! Where are we and why don't you have a shirt on!'_ Grayfia yells in his head.

 _'Where have you been Grayfia! This place is amazing...you should of seen it...there were giant ships and I met Ruby's sister, Yang...'_ Natsu starts telling Grayfia today's adventures.

 _'I don't care! Put on a shirt. Only I am allowed to see your naked body! See, that brat over there is staring at you!'_

 _'No one is looking at-oh it's Yang!'_ Natsu looks around and finds Yang looking at him so he waves at her with his trademark smile.

 _'Did that bimbo just WINK at you?! I'm going to shorten that good-for-nothing BRAT'S lifespan!'_

 _'That's not very nice Grayfia...can we talk tomorrow...I'm tired.'_ Natsu asks as he lies down on his bed.

 _'No we can NOT wait for tomorrow! This is important and you need to know this...'_

 _'I can't sleep in this NOISE!'_ Natsu ticks at the conversation behind him.

 _'Then listen to me and I'll let you sleep.'_

 _'Not now Grayfia!'_ He snaps as he gets off his bed and marches toward the conversation.

Natsu glares at the group in front of him...he finds Ruby, Yang, the Weiss girl from this morning, and another girl sitting in front of a wall in a full blown argument.

"She's only trying to be nice!" Yang yells.

"If all of you don't settle down...I'll _make_ you." Natsu interrupts as the four girls turn to him.

"Hey! I don't know who you-" Weiss tries to retort but Natsu just walks right in front of her face and puts his index finger on her lips.

" **SHHH**! Don't talk..sleep!" He snaps and gives her his best death stare.

 _'Who is this guy...did it just get hot in here?'_ Weiss thinks as she stares into the eye of the man in front of him...she knew not to mess with this guy and the best course of action is too follow his order.

She nods and walks back to her bed with her heart-racing...

"Alright Natsu...way to-" Yang praises but Natsu gives her the glare and she scratches her head sheepishly.

"Sorry..." The two sisters apologize as they head back to their beds.

Natsu turns to his last victim and finds a girl with long black hair, wearing a bow and black kimono staring back at him with shocked eyes.

 _'A faunus...that's cool.'_ He notices as he picks up the faunus scent with a touch of lavender.

His eyes soften and he exhales deeply..."Hi...name's Natsu Dragneel." He greets with a wave and a soft smile.

"...Black...I mean Blake..." She stutters at Natsu's change in attitude.

"Well Blake...enjoy your book." He mumbles as he walks back to his bed. Leaving Blake staring at him in confusion and shock.

 _'...That was pretty hot...maybe I'll let you be on top when we-'_ Grayfia tries to seduce him...

 _'Not now Grayfia...'_ Natsu sighs as he lies down on his bed and closes his eyes.

* * *

...

..

.

That's one way to start the school year...

* * *

 **There it is...the dust robbery and intro to Beacon Academy all in one chapter...**

 **If it's okay...I will be brief when it comes to cannon's character's clothes...all of you should know what they look like so why bother trying to remind you. So I will write one line, or not describe their clothes, at all when the situation arises.**

 **All of you must have a fascination with the number 4...for all three chapters of this story...their have been 4 reviews...exactly 4...and I'm getting a little bit scared that you people are playing a sick game of keeping the reviews to an even number.**

 **I have changed some things in the last chapter because I can't write...so feel free to try and find what's different when you have the chance.**

 **It's a shame that human's don't have the correct version of the Fall of The Dragons...**

 **If you haven't noticed by now...I won't be following cannon word for word...that's not entertaining and extremely boring...so I won't be doing that...but I will make it clear where the story is in the cannon.**

 **If you have any questions...comments...ect ect...tell me...I would be happy to respond...I don't bite.**

 **And if you enjoyed this chapter then GOOD...for...you...**

 **Till next time...**


	5. Hell Fire Falling From The Sky

**"Forgive your enemies..." Speaking**

 ** _'But NEVER...'_ Thinking**

 ** _"Forget their names!"_ Communications**

 **Ah ha...ahem...sigh Sounds**

 **Disclaimer...I own nothing but my Ocs.**

* * *

 **Wanderer To Student...Part 2**

* * *

"Natsu...Natsu wake up..." The prince hears but he groans in response and hides under his pillow.

 _'Bimbo's calling hotshot...time to get a move on.'_ Grayfia suggests.

 _'Will you stop calling her that...her name is Yang!'_ Natsu corrects.

 _'Don't trust her...she's the enemy!'_

 _'Yang's nice...she's no one's enemy Grayfia.'_

 _'If she has the audacity to challenge my love...then she'll get the wrath of DEATH!'_ She declares.

 _'Stop being weird Grayfia...'_ Natsu mumbles as he gets up and rubs his eye...as he opens his eye...he finds Yang staring at him with a smile.

"~Good morning hotshot...it's time to get up~" She greets in a chipper tone.

 _'HEY! That's my nickname! Natsu...tell her to stop calling you that!'_

 _'But I like that name Grayfia...'_

 _'That's why you should tell her to stop...only I...as you lover...can call you that!'_

 _'It's not like it's hurting anyone Grayfia.'_

 _' **Oh** , but it will hurt her...I will take a year off her lifespan every time she calls you that.'_

 _'That's not a nice thing to do.'_

 _'Well if you're not going to tell her to stop then I have no choice but to display my dominance as alpha!'_

 _'You are making no sense...but I can't just tell her to stop...I like the name.'_

 _'...'_

 _'...'_

 _'...'_

 _'Fine you win...I won't hurt her if you do one thing for me.'_

 _'What is it?'_

 _'Make a compromise with me and Yang gets to walk free and unharmed.'_

 _'Okay...what kind of deal are we making here?'_

 _'Just say yes...I'll handle the rest.'_

 _'Yes..Yes I'll make a deal with you...just let Yang go.'_

As soon as he makes the deal, he hears Grayfia chuckle in a sinister tone and mumbles incoherent things to herself, _'What ever you're planning...stop it.'_ He commands.

 _' **Oh**...you'll find out soon enough Hot...Shot...soon enough...'_ Grayfia assures as she taps out from Natsu's mind.

"Natsu! Are you even listening to me? We got to clean up and pack our things in 10 minutes...so let's go!" Yang explains as she brings Natsu to his feet.

Natsu gets out from his thoughts and nods...''Right...sorry.'' He mutters as he walks over to his backpack and finds Ig still sleeping in his bed.

He slowly grabs his tooth brush and tooth paste and walks back to Yang...''Alright...let's go!" Yang exclaims as she grabs his hand and they run off to the unisex restrooms.

...

..

.

Yang, Ruby, and Natsu brushed their teeth...washed their faces and packed their things all under 10 minutes. Then they headed to the cafeteria to eat breakfast...after that they were instructed to go to their lockers, they got yesterday, in the locker room where they all, besides Natsu, changed out of their pajamas and into their usual clothes. Natsu currently strapping on his holster under his right arm pit with his jacket lying on the bench behind him, completely shirtless.

"Alright Ig...off to an adventure!'' He explains as he closes his locker, which contains only his backpack, as Ig hovers over his head. Then he picks up his jacket and puts it on.

As he puts on his jacket, he finds Weiss Schnee talking to a girl wearing beige armor... _'I guess I owe her an apology for last night.'_ He decides and walks toward her.

"Um...excuse me.." He grabs Weiss's attention and both her and the girl she was talking to look at him.

"What do you- **Oh**...y..yes?" Weiss turns around and fear gathers in her mind as she spots Natsu looking at her shyly.

 _' **Oh** no it's him again...why do I feel this way when I'm around him?'_ She asks herself, feeling extremely nervous to be around him.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for last night...I get like that when I'm tired...I'm really really sorry!" He exclaims as he bows his head in shame.

Weiss is taken back a little by the man's apology but she thinks he deserves her forgiveness, "I..it's fine...I accept you apology...I understand your position, **um**...what was your name?"

"Natsu Dragneel...''

"Well Natsu...there's no need to feel down on such a petty matter. We can forget about it and start with a clean state." She assures.

 _'He's awfully nice for someone with those scars.'_ She notices as she examines three deep slash scars on his chest.

Natsu lifts his head and smile at her, "Really? Thanks!" Making Weiss blush a little at his cute smile.

"Hi...I'm Pyrrha..nice to meet you Natsu." The girl in the armor interrupts and waves to him.

Natsu turns his head and nods to her, "Nice to meet you too Pyrrha."

As he turns his head Pyrrha notices two jagged lines going through his eye and the claw slashes on his chest.

 _'What did he fight to get those?'_ She asks as she imagines what horrible experience he went through to get those scars.

"Hello? Pyrrha, are you there?" Weiss waves her hand in Pyrrha's face, trying to get her attention.

"Those...scars..." She mumbles as she begins to worry about her new friend.

Natsu scratches his head sheepishly, "These thing... **heh**...this is what happens when you underestimate your enemy..." He begins his story as the two girls look back at him.

"It all happen a few months ago when I was in a forest in... **ah**...in Mistral...and a Ursa comes out from the trees and charges at me...so I grab my revolver here and shoot it twice in the head. The Ursa drops to the dirt like a rock. I thought it was dead and got a little to close to the body...and the next thing I know I'm on the ground, can't see out of my right eye, and something was sticking out my chest...the first thing that comes to mind is to fight. So I reached for my gun and shot the Ursa till it evaporated."

"How did you survive? Your wounds must of been live-threatening." Pyrrha asks.

 _'I didn't think about that!'_ Natsu panics as he tries to make up an excuse to delay the story.

" **Um**... **ah**...I **uh**...well you see..." He tries to stall as the locker room speaker turn on.

 _"First year students...please report to Beacon Cliff...again, first year students please report to Beacon Cliff...thank you."_ Glynda's voice announces on the intercom.

"So that's how you got your tough guy scars **huh**...hotshot." Yang interrupts as she punches his shoulder playfully with Ruby tailing behind her.

"These scars don't make me tough...they show the world that I'm weak...scars are just mistakes made on the battlefield...mistakes that haunt you for the rest of your life." Natsu corrects as he begins to walk away from the four.

The four ponder over his words...as they all come to their own conclusions they begin to tail Natsu.

"Natsu...what's that on your head?" Weiss asks looking at a red lump, on the prince's head, moving to side to side.

Natsu stops and looks at her confusingly but comes to the realization, " **Oh**...you didn't meet him yet...Ig...come out and say hello." Natsu looks up at his hair.

The girls stare at him like he was crazy...till a small red lizard head pops out from Natsu's pink hair and opens his big black eyes. Ig coos as he flaps his small wings and flies down to his best friend's open hands. As he lands he looks at the four giants in front of him...staring at him with soft eyes.

 _'What is that...it's so...so tiny...NO Weiss control yourself...you must keep your composure in front of this...small...red...lizard...OH MY GOD IT'S ADORABLE!'_ Weiss falls to Ig's cuteness and starts to scratch his little chin.

"~Hello you cutie pie...aren't you just adorable... **oh** yes you are~" Weiss falls for Ig's adorableness and attacks him with all of her love and affection.

Ig likes this new feeling of love and coos happily to the giant's touch.

Pyrrha, Yang, and Ruby stares at Ig in awe..."What is that?" Ruby asks watching Weiss pick up the drake and rubs her face against his.

 _'I CAN'T TELL THEM!'_ Natsu yells as Ruby looks at him.

"Can't you tell! It's a lizard...on top of that...a cute one!" Weiss exclaims as she glares at her.

 _'Phew I though I was-'_

"I thought lizards can't fly?" Yang points out.

 _'I'm DOOMED!'_

"Don't question it...just accept it and love it with all your heart...isn't that right little Iggy!" Weiss hugs the drake and gives it a nickname.

 _'My heart can't take this anymore...'_

"You have a...unique...pet Natsu." Pyrrha praises.

 _'It looks like a baby dragon.'_ She thinks.

Before he could answer someone screams behind them,"HEY! Can someone help me?!" They hear by the locker room exit.

They find a boy pinned to the wall by a red-gold spear.

"We better hurry to Beacon Cliff if we don't want to be late." Natsu points out as he walks to the boy.

"Right...well it was nice meeting you Ig." Ruby waves goodbye to Ig as she follows Natsu.

Yang gives him the peace sign and follows Ruby while Pyrrha nods her head to Ig and tails Yang.

"What about Ig...we can't just leave him here!" Weiss points out as Natsu turns back at her.

"Who said Ig was staying...he's coming too." Natsu explains as he walks out the locker room.

Weiss's face brightens in joy and hugs Ig..."YES! Iggy! Together we'll take this school by storm!"

Ruby smiles and turns to Weiss..."Can I hold him?"

"NO! Iggy wants to stay with...IGGY NO!" Weiss yells as Ig hops over to Ruby's open hands and coos approvingly.

" **Awwww**!" Ruby sounds out as Ig stares into her eyes.

"Iggy! WHY have you betrayed me so..." Weiss, whimpers at Ig's betrayal, and falls to her knees.

* * *

 **Beacon Cliff...**

* * *

"Good, now take your position." Ozpin instructs.

All the first years made their way to Beacon Cliff and were assigned little square to stand on. As one student to the next launches into the air, the boy from earlier tries to grab Ozpin's attention. Since Natsu isn't a student, he stands by Ozpin and Glynda, by the cliff with Ig.

"So what exactly is a landing STRAA-" The boy tries to ask but the square underneath him launches into the forest beyond the cliff.

Ozpin watches as the first years fall from the sky and takes a slip from his mug, "Mr. Dragneel...I think it's time for your demonstration." He suggests and hears Natsu cheer in excitement.

"Alright! So...are there any rules to this?" He asks as Ig hovers around his head.

"No, but you do have a goal you must achieve...I would like for you to regroup with the first years at the northern end of this forest and assist them on their mission to collect the relics. Then escort them back here once the objective is complete...and feel free to eliminate any opposition encountered on your way. We will be monitoring your, and the first year's, progress from these scrolls...good luck Mr. Dragneel." He explains.

Natsu nods and looks at Ig, "Ig...stay here with Ms. Goodwitch lil buddy."

Ig coos and flies over to Glynda and hovers over her head, "I'll make sure to take care of him while you're gone Mr. Dragneel." She assures.

Natsu nods to her and closes his eye, facing the forest, _'Okay...Yang's fighting three Ursa's and Blake's going to help her...Ruby's with Weiss...Pyrrha and that guy from the locker room are going inside a cave...that guy in green is fighting a King Tajiitu and that girl with orange hair is watching him.'_ He notes as he pulls out his revolver and aims it toward Yang's position.

Ozpin and Glynda watch him curiously as he aims his gun.

"Are you guys watching Yang right now?" He asks as he adjusts his aim to hit one of three's Ursa's in the head and his revolver starts to glow a light blue.

Glynda gets out of her thoughts and swipes the tablet in her hands and opens live footage of Yang engaging three Ursa's, "Yes...we're watching Ms. Xiao long." She answers as she shows Ozpin the footage.

Natsu doesn't respond and pulls the trigger...a loud clack echoes in the sky and a blue bullet disappears into the trees of the forest. He lowers his gun and opens his eye, then looks at Glynda, "Did it hit?" He asks.

"What h-'' Glynda asks as something blue pierces the last Ursa standing in front of Yang and it flies to the side and out of the camera shot.

"Impressive Mr. Dragneel...the Ursa is down." Ozpin answers then takes another slip from his mug.

"Awesome...see you three later!" Natsu waves as he sprints toward the end of the cliff and jumps off with no care in the world.

As Natsu disappears from sight, Glynda turns to Ozpin in astonishment, "How did he do that...he wasn't even looking at the target."

"It seems that Mr. Dragneel is full of surprises..." Ozpin notes and looks at Ig, now sitting on Glynda's shoulder.

"And what about...Ig...he said it was a drake...so dragons did exist?"

"Yes...our little reptilian friend here is a dragon...and he's proof that dragons used to walk these lands.''

"So how does Mr. Dragneel fit into all this... we know little to none about his history...or how he found Ig. We think that he himself is a dragon."

"His history doesn't matter to us anymore...but there is only one thing we can do Glynda...we must keep Ig and Mr. Dragneel's power hidden from the world. _She_ must already have _her_ eyes set on Mr. Dragneel, we must protect him so he doesn't fall from into _her_ hands." Ozpin explains in a dark tone.

"How do you suppose we do that?"

Ozpin looks into the forest beyond the cliff...thinking of an answer.

"..."

"..."

"...''

"Mr. Dragneel is looking for a Grimm Dragon...correct...it must be one of _her_ creations. We have to somehow use this piece of information convince him to join us on our fight." He plans as he takes another slip.

"But he's just a child! He can't carry the burden of protecting the world from annihilation! Sir, we all due respect, he's just not ready!" Glynda retorts.

Ozpin sighs and faces Glynda, "I know...but that's why we're here Glynda...to make him ready."

* * *

 **Down below in the Emerald Forest...**

* * *

Natsu stands deep inside the northern side of the forest with a determined look on his face.

"That's it...just come a little closer..." He mutters to himself as he holds his revolver, still inside it's holster.

The ground trembles under Natsu as a giant black snake slithers through the trees and stops in front of him.

"It's about time you showed up...I'm been waiting for a fight!" He taunts as pulls out his revolver.

The snake hisses at him and charges The Dread Hunter head on. Natsu aims at the King's head as it shows him it's large fangs.

Before he can pull the trigger, the snake ignores him completely and whizzes past him.

Natsu turns around and watches the snake flee into the trees with it's white half staring back at him.

"Not again! COME BACK HERE YOU ARM-LESS LIZARD!" He yells as he sprints after the shameful snake.

...

..

.

"Yay!...the gang's all here!" Yang sarcastically cheers as Pyrrha lands face first next to Ruby. She, Ruby, Pyrrha, Blake, that guy in green and that girl in white, from earlier, standing side by side in front of an ancient structure with chess pieces standing on various pillars. While Weiss sits on Pyrrha's partner's back checking her nails..."My hero..." She says sarcastically.

"My back... **ahhh**." The boy groans in pain.

"Now we can die together!" Yang cheers with a crooked smile.

"Not if I can't help it!" Ruby interrupts and advances toward the Death Stalker in the distance.

"RUBY!" Yang calls but Ruby was already too far to hear her.

The Death Stalker spots Ruby and prepares itself for battle, Ruby screams her war cry as she unleashes a combo of slashes and smashes trying to break the large scorpion's armor...sadly her assault doesn't show the smallest signs of results and the scorpion counter attacks by swinging its large claws. She looks behind her and spots Yang gesturing for her to retreat. She complies and makes a beeline toward her sister, as she retreats a Nevermore takes this opportunity to join the fight, so it flies over Ruby then flaps its wings to send its sharp feathers to bombard the small human.

Ruby starts to panic as the feathers pierce closer and closer to her position till one feather pokes a hole through her red cloak and lodges into the ground, stopping Ruby in her tracks.

"RUBY! Get out of there!" Yang calls as she tries to help her but several large black feathers land in front of her to block her path.

While Yang tires calls to her sister, Pyrrha turns and examines everyone around her, _'Okay...we got a sword, a rapier, two pistol blades, a hammer, and my spear with a shield.'_ She notes and devices a plan to assist Ruby.

"I could throw Milo...or suppress the Deathstalker while someone grabs Ruby." She mumbles

"What do we do?" Jaune asks as he watches Ruby struggling to free herself.

She ignores his question and gestures everyone to listen..."Everyone, we have to work together to save Ruby. Nora, you and me are going to distract the Deathstalker, Blake and Ren, you two distract the Nevermore, and Weiss-" As Pyrrha tells everyone her perfect plan she hears the formation of ice behind her. She turns around and finds the Deathstalker's right claw encased in ice and the Nevermore retreating as Weiss talks to Ruby.

Pyrrha stares in shock as the Nevermore retreats, "Never mind...good job Weiss." She mumbles as Yang runs to Ruby and hugs her.

" **Uh**..." She hears everyone hum nervously behind her and notices the Deathstalker raising it's free claw to strike Weiss.

She takes this opportunity to join the fight and cocks back her hand and holds out her free hand to adjust her aim. she grunts as she sends the spear soaring through the sky like a bullet and it shrikes as it falls back to the ground. The Deathstalker looks up and finds something shiny targeting its head, so it covers its head with its free claw. The spear ignores this obstacle and pierces cleanly through the claw, through its skull, and planting itself into the ground. Pinning its claw to its face painfully, the giant arachnid tries to free its claw from its face but the spear was too deep into the ground. After a few moments of struggling, the arachnid falls limp and evaporates into nothing.

"Threat eliminated." She announces cheerfully as she watches Yang, Ruby, and Weiss approach her.

* * *

 **Back At Beacon Cliff...**

* * *

"He...really is The Dread Hunter..." Glynda mumbles as she watches Natsu run after a King Taijitu slither deeper into The Emerald Forest.

Glynda, and Ozpin have been watching the first years', and Natsu's, progress for half an hour now while Ig fell asleep on Glynda's shoulder.

"So the rumors were true...the Grimm truly do fear him." Ozpin notes as Glynda looks at him with wide eyes.

"Sir...this...this changes everything...he is the key to guarantee mankind's future." She exclaims.

"He doesn't kill...that's the secret...he defeats his enemies brutally, forcing them to acknowledge his power...that's what makes them fear him." He explains.

"What do we do about him now?"

"Like I said before, we have to convince him to stay at Beacon Academy...Care to share any ideas?"

"I've noticed that Mr. Dragneel is not...educated...sir."

"How so...to my understanding he's more educated than the average person. He knows how to survive out in the wilderness for long periods of time, he can create strategic plans in the heat of battle, he's well-mannered, and shows the intelligence to hold conversations with people like us...which is extremely rare in today's society." Ozpin questions.

"That's just it sir, Mr. Dragneel may know a lot...but there are gaps. For instance, when I first met him he didn't know about vehicles but he knew about roads and streets. If you wanted too, I would be willing to personally _'fill in'_ his gaps in his education." Glynda suggests.

"It would be wise to have humanity's savor be an educated man than a mindless brute...very well...Natsu Dragneel is now officially an unofficial student. Luckily we have an extra room this year so give him that...the rest is up to you Glynda..."

"I'll take care of it Professor." Glynda assures as they hear an cheer coming from her tablet... _'Mission Complete,'_ She reads as she shows Ozpin the message.

Ozpin nods and turns to the cliff, " **Hmm**...they finished sooner than expected."

* * *

...

..

.

"Are...are we done? Did we do it?" Jaune asks, holding his knees, as he, Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora stands in front of, now, a crumbling castle collapsing into a bottomless bit filled with white mist.

"Good job everyone, the Nevermore is toast." Ruby interrupts as she, Yang, Blake, and Weiss walks next to Jaune's group.

"Yeah, we kicked that bird's butt!" Nora's agrees.

"I need to get some more incendiary shells when we get back...I'm almost out." Yang notes as she checks her shell reserves in her golden shotgun gauntlets.

"Same here, I almost used all my rounds shooting at the bird." Weiss concurs.

"We can all talk later...but I think it's time we head back to Professor Ozpin and Goodwitch." Ren suggests.

"I agree with Ren...this is a perfect time to make our retreat back to Beacon Cliff." Pyrrha plans.

"Alright team! Move out!" Ruby orders as she holds her scythe toward the tree line behind the group, as she runs back into The Emerald Forest.

The rest look at each other for a moment then sprint after Ruby, trying to catch up to her. They watch Ruby run up a hill and onto a rock then stops to survey the area, "What's wrong?" Yang asks as she and the rest of the small convoy catches up to her.

"That's...That's a lot of Grimm." She hears as everyone stops next to her and looks down the hill.

Their eyes widen as they find a large hoard of Ursai grouped up in front of the tree line, they were waiting in place like they were waiting for someone.

"We can't fight that! No way...they clearly outnumber us. We'll be luckly enough to even survive a minutes against them!" Jaune panics as he begins to count as many Ursai as he can.

"He's right...we're tired and low on ammunition...we won't survive an battle against that hoard." Blake points out.

"We don't have a choice...their blocking the only path back to Beacon Cliff...we either stay here...or fight our way back." Yang reveals their choices.

"Fighting will just overwhelm us and lead to our deaths...it doesn't look like they see us...maybe we can sneak past them before any of the Grimm spot us." Weiss suggest.

"How about a vote...we have three choices...stay here, fight, or sneak around the enemy. If you want to stay here then say **ay**." Pyrrha orders and hears Jaune ay and raise his hand. This causes some sighs and stares from the other members of the group.

"What?! For your information...I don't feel like dying today." He defends himself.

"Moving on...if you feel you have the strength to fight the hoard...say **ay**." She continues and hears Yang, Ruby, and Nora ay and raise their weapons into the air.

"Now if you feel that stealth is the right decision...say **ay**." She says and hears Ren, Blake and Weiss ay and raise their hands.

"Really Ren?! You don't trust us, we can't take on those Grimm no problem!" Nora rants.

"Quiet down Nora! They might hear you!" Ren tries to calm down an hyped up Nora.

"Let them come! We'll smash them into the ground!" She shouts as she waves her hammer into the air like a mad woman.

"How about we let Pyrrha decide...it's three to fight...and three to sneak...let's give her the decision...she still has a vote right Pyrrha." Weiss breaks up Ren and Nora and looks a Pyrrha.

"...Yes...you're right...I still have my vote." She says slowly...almost in a sad tone.

 _'People are depending on me...again...'_ She sadly thinks as everyone waits for her answer.

"Are you okay?" Ruby asks but Pyrrha shakes her hand and nods her head no.

"I'm fine...I...I think that the best course of action for us...is..is to" She starts but spot Jaune waving his hands in the air.

" **Ahh**...GUYS! This is not good!" Jaune interrupts and points down the hill.

Everyone stops and look to where Jaune was pointing to, they see movement in the hoard and roars.

"The fight begins!" Ruby yells as she sprints down the hill, screaming all the way down.

"CHARGE!" Yang cries as she follows Ruby down with Nora laughing psychotically with a sinister look in her eyes.

"Nora WAIT!" Ren calls as he runs after Nora.

" **Sigh**...I guess the vote was for nothing then...sorry Pyrrha." Weiss apologizes and runs down the hill, readying her rapier for battle.

Blake doesn't say anything and runs down after the others while Pyrrha looks at Jaune panicking as everyone runs down the cliff.

"Jaune?" Pyrrha calls but he doesn't hear her, she begins to worry for him as his hands begin to shake nervously.

"JAUNE!" She yells and Jaune gulps and pulls out his sword and unsheathes his shield and runs down the hill screaming his war cry.

Pyrrha takes a moment to recovery from the weird encounter but equips her weapons and chases after the others.

...

..

.

"You guys are gonna get what's coming to ya!" Ruby taunts as she advances closer and closer to the nearest Ursa. All she and everyone behind her can see nothing but black and red eyes. She didn't know how she will win the fight but she decides to worry about the small things later in the battle. In her charge, she sees one of the Ursai stand on its hind legs and roars loudly so all can hear it.

Ruby fires her scythe in the ground to launch herself into the air to set up an attack from above. As she flies into the air she raises her scythe above her head and swipes down as soon as the Ursa comes into her kill zone. As she swipes down, her feet touches the ground and she look up to see if she hit anything.

"W...what?" She mumbles at the sight she was seeing, she missed the hit by the Ursa in front of her is...running away from her...not just the one in front of her, but all the Ursai...they are all running into the trees like they were running from someone.

"Whoa...what did you do Ruby?" Yang asks as she watches the hoard disappear into the woods.

"I didn't do anything! They just ran as soon before I could hit anything." She explains as all the Ursai in sight were long gone.

" **HA HA**! Run you cowards! Fear me NORA THE QUEEN!" Nora taunts, waving her hammer into the air.

"We did it? Phew...that was easier than I thought." Jaune calms down from his breakdown and rubs his forehead.

"Stay on you guard...if they ran...then something worse is out there." Pyrrha warns and looks around for anything sigh of a new threat besides the Grimm.

"What do you mean...we're the only people out here." Weiss asks but hears a loud road coming from deep inside the forest.

"D..did you guys hear that?" Ruby asks.

"Yeah...I heard that."

"Hold your ground...it can be anywhere." Yang orders as roars and explosions echo louder and louder.

"HEADS UP!" Ren warns as he points to a giant crimson fire ball falling from the sky to their position.

"MOVE!" Weiss orders as everyone starts to scatter away from the ball's crash zone. The ball crashes hard into the ground and creates a powerful shock-wave that sends everyone to the ground.

Pyrrha as the first to recover and she picks of her shield and spear and aims her spear at a crater in the ground with a thick smoke covering the hole. One by one, the others get up and set their sights onto the crater. They go on alert as a dark tall figure can be seen in the smoke, it has two horns sticking out from it's head and demonic claws for hands.

"You should never run from your enemies...they'll just hunt you down." They hear as a man with pink hair walks out from the smoke and swipes his hands together to get rid of the dirt on them.

"Natsu?" Pyrrha mumbles as Natsu looks at her smiles.

" **Oh** hey! What's going on?" Natsu asks casually.

"What's going on? You just fell out of the sky in a ball of fire! How did that happen and where have you been this whole time!" Yang questions.

Natsu scratches his head, "About that...I swear I've would of been here sooner if it wasn't for that King Taijitu showed up." He explains nervously.

"That doesn't explain the fire ball!" Weiss interjects.

"That was just the finishing blow...that snake won't be hurting anyone else in a long time." Natsu explains confidentially.

"That's not what I-" Weiss tries to clarify but Blake interrupts her, "This is not the place to talk...he can explain once we return to Beacon Cliff."

"She's right...let's go everyone." Pyrrha orders and begins the journey back to Beacon Cliff.

Everyone nods and follows Pyrrha into the woods, "You better explain yourself when we get back." Weiss warns, pointing accusingly at Natsu.

"What did I do?" He mumbles as Weiss follows Pyrrha.

"Natsu that was awesome! How did you do that!?" Ruby asks as she runs to Natsu with Yang following behind her.

"Yeah hotshot, you really showed up in a...bang...you know what I mean?" She comments.

"That was nothing...I tell you on the way back." Natsu assures as he follows Ren and Nora into the forest.

* * *

...

..

.

For the whole way back, the group encountered any Grimm. It was a peaceful walk back to the Beacon Cliff...but there was one question when they reached Beacon Cliff.

"So...how do we get up there?" Jaune asks looking for a set of stairs, a ladder, or an elevator up to the top of the cliff. They were at the bottom of the cliff with no tools to climb up on them.

"We start climbing..." Pyrrha suggest as she stabs her spear into the cliff and begins to climb the dirt wall.

"I guess we don't have a choice..." Blake agrees and copies Pyrrha, making the rest of the group, besides Natsu and Jaune, follow Pyrrha's suggestion.

"Are guys sure that there's no ladder...or some secret stairs?" Jaune asks.

"I can boost you up, if you want?" Natsu suggest as he squats in front of the cliff and puts his hands between his legs.

"I can use the head start." Yang mutters and climbs on Natsu.

"Okay!...you want to brace yourself Yang." He warns as wind begins to gather around his hands.

"Hey! What's with your hands?" Jaune asks.

Natsu doesn't answer him and launches Yang into the air, "Up you GO!" He yells as fires Yang up the cliff using the wind to push her up.

Jaune covers his eyes from the intense wind emitting from Natsu's hands, he hears Yang's scream in joy as she flies toward the top of the cliff.

Everyone watches Yang, in surprise, zoom up the cliff like a rocket with violent winds tailing under her. The force of the winds forces everyone to lose their grip on the rocks lodged into the cliffs and fall on their backs behind Natsu.

"Me! Me next!" Nora announces as she runs up to Natsu, he nods as she approaches and cups his hands again.

"Is this safe?" Jaune asks as Natsu sends Nora up of the cliff, laughing all the way up, and Blake take her place.

"Of course it is...just make sure you land on the cliff when you get up there." Natsu assures as he waits for Blake to get in position, she puts her hands on his shoulders and looks at him reluctantly.

"You alright?"

"It's...it's nothing." She hesitatingly assures.

"You'll be fine...cats land on their feet right?" He assures as her eyes widen, _'How does he know?! He's a human!'_ She thinks as Natsu smiles at her and launches her up.

Jaune gulps nervously as Pyrrha, Ren, Ruby, and Weiss all launch into the air, one by one, then land on top of the cliff. He hesitantly puts his foot on Natsu's hand and Natsu pushes him upward, as he flies upward, he feels a strong gust of wind pushing him upward. Natsu watches Jaune scream his lungs out as he flies upward.

 _'People have no faith in me...'_ He thinks as he gathers wind under his feet and launches himself up the cliff.

It takes him only a few moments to reach the the peak of the cliff and on his feet in front of group of first years...strangely without Ozpin or Glynda.

" **Ha**... **heh**...no...no way...I'm never doing that...ever...again." Jaune decides, breathing heavily, on his fours trying to catch his breath.

"How did you do that Natsu? That was amazing!" Ruby asks as Natsu looks around for someone.

" **Oh** that stuff's easy...I just gathered a bunch of air under by hands and use it to push you guys up." Natsu causally explains.

"So that's your semblance...you can control the air around you to what you see fit." Pyrrha determines.

"That's not all...I can control water, fire, and the dirt around us...it comes in handy from time to time." Natsu explains as he raises his hand, creating a small dirt wall next to him. Giving the first years a small demonstration of his power.

The first years marvel in amazement at Natsu's _semblance_.

"Congratulations, on your successful mission initiates..." Glynda interrupts as she and Ozpin walks behind the group, making everyone turn around to give their attention to the instructors.

"We must now analyze your results...for now, please feel free to use our facilities to facilitate your recovery needs. We will announce your results in the amphitheater tonight...I look forward to see your results initiates...please hand over your relics to Ms. Goodwitch before you leave...that will be all." Ozpin announces with a fresh cup of coffee in his hand.

Everyone complies to Ozpin's instructions and gives Glynda their chess pieces they recovered from the northern end of The Emerald Forest. While Natsu waited at the end of the crowd since he didn't need to get a relic.

As the first students began their trip back to the campus grounds, Pyrrha decides to have a chat with Professor Ozpin, "So Ms. Nikos...what do I owe the pleasure?" Ozpin asks.

"Professor Ozpin...I've noticed that Natsu didn't retrieve a relic...will he be expelled?" She asks.

"Ms. Nikos I admire you concern, but I assure you that Mr. Dragneel has earned his place amongst our ranks here at Beacon Academy. He may not have completed the initiation requirements...but he is an exception.." Ozpin explains.

Pyrrha nods hesitantly at his answer, "I see..." She replies as she takes her leave.

"Professor?" Glynda interrupts as Pyrrha walks away.

"Have you taken care of the arrangements yet?" He asks.

"Yes, I have everything situated for Mr. Dragneel...now we need to talk to him." She explains.

Ozpin takes a slip then spot Natsu walking toward him, "And here he comes now..."

"So what do you think? You guys get the idea yet?" He asks about his demonstration.

"I can say, you took me by surprise when the King Taijitu ran from you, but yes, you have proven yourself to be The Dread Hunter. You have our thanks for your performance Mr. Dragneel. As a man of my word, I give you full access in my library Mr. Dragneel...and...an offer." Ozpin assures.

"What's is it?"

"If I recall correctly...I've never asked where you lived?"

"I don't have a permanent home...I usually stay in one place for a couple of days before moving somewhere else."

" **Hmm**...have you ever felt like settling down?"

"Yeah...actually I kinda feel tired of travel, and scouring that library of your's might take a while...yeah you can say that I feel like settling down."

"I understand how you feel...when I was about your age, I worked outside of the kingdom for weeks on end...all that traveling made me feel homesick...but you don't want to hear my stories. So here's my offer...I've noted your performance in the field and I feel that Glynda can use your expertise in combat to further improve the skills of my students. If you're up for it...you can assist Glynda's lessons on the subject...we'll provide you a room to stay in and free food-" Ozpin offers but as soon as he said food, Natsu's eyes widen and he nods his head yes.

"I'll take it! When do I start?!" Natsu exclaims.

"Your eagerness is appreciated Mr. Dragneel. Please follow Glynda to your room, that will be all." Ozpin instructs as Glynda gestures him to follow him. He complies and follows Glynda to his new room.

* * *

 **One long walk later...**

* * *

"This will be your room here at your time at Beacon Academy." Glynda reveals as she unlocks a doom room with her tablet. Natsu opens the door and finds a large bedroom, big enough to situate four people, with a black shuttered window in the middle of the room, red king-sized bed with a generic red sheet, white pillows, and brown bedside tables on each side of the bed to the right of the room, and a brown desk with a chair.

He looks to the bed and finds a strange white device sitting at the edge of the bed. Letting his curiosity take over, he picks up the device and it opens up to reveal it's screen display and it has his name displayed on the screen, "That device in your hands is your own personal scroll...it has the ability to update your aura energy in battle, receive and send calls, texts and the optional apps...a complimentary gift from Professor Ozpin. " She explains as Natsu browses around the scroll's screen.

"Wow...thank you." Natsu thanks as he puts the scroll in his left front pocket.

"Think nothing of it...here...Ig fell asleep while you were in The Emerald Forest." Glynda informs as she holds Ig in her hand.

Natsu nods in gratitude and carefully transfers Ig to his hands then sets him gently lays him on the pillow on the left side of the bed.

"Now if you will excuse me Mr. Dragneel, I have to prepare for tonight's assembly." Glynda notifies

"Yeah...I'll see you their...at the assembly I mean." Natsu assures.

"Have nice a day Mr. Dragneel." She says then heads out the bedroom door and closes it behind her.

Natsu sighs as the door shuts close...he was tired from today and decides to sleep in till it was time to go to the assembly.

" **Ahhh**...I've missed this!" He moans loudly as he lays out on the bed face first.

 _'Beds... **Oh** I've missed you so.'_ He thinks as every nerve in his body screams in joy as his muscles embrace the soft bed, it doesn't take long before he dozes off into his mind, but as he closes his eye...he senses another person standing right next to his bedside.

* * *

...

..

.

"~I've been waiting for this all day~" A angelic voice moans in the room and the sounds of clothes dropping to floor echo in the room.

* * *

 **I'm sorry...I'm sorry...for the wait...I...am so sorry...and for the mistakes.**

 **I hope this chapter satisfies you people...if it doesn't then it's okay to blame me...I had some trouble writing this one.**

 **You people are just messing with me now...12 REVIEWS...my god that's a lot and I'm grateful but 12...4 in the first, second, and third chapter...4 x 3 = 12...you people are sick...just sick in the head...and I like that to be honest.**

 **Everyone that's wondering about the 4 maidens...all of you of asked me caught me with my pants down and I feel stupid. You see I wasn't finished with the Ruby series in the last chapter...so I had no idea what you people were talking about so I had to watch the video The Four Maidens to find out what was going on...anyway...I learned that the maiden's names were Fall, Summer, Winter, and Spring so I get how you people asked about the maidens in the first place. Back on topic...did Natsu meet the 4 maidens...NO...not yet.**

 **If you have something to say then tell me...I can't read you mind.**

 **And if you like this chapter then good for you!**

 **Till next time...**


	6. DEATH

**"Knives are too quick...'' Speaking**

 ** _'You can't...savor...the little emotions.'_ Thinking **

**_"Okay now you're just creeping me out."_ Communications**

 **Uh huh...La la la...He he Sounds**

 **Disclaimer...I own nothing...It's a shame I know.**

* * *

 **First Impressions**

* * *

"Did you hear about that girl?" Ruby asks.

It's been a couple of hours after the initiation test ended and there have been rumors of a casualty recently. The first years currently, temporary, reside in side the Beacon Academy's cafeteria waiting for further instructions from the instructors.

Ruby and Yang sits at a table in the middle of the cafeteria chatting to each other.

"What girl? Did you get into trouble again?" Yang asks as she takes a slip of water from a glass sitting on the table in front of her.

"Shut up! I don't know her name but this girl lost her arm in the initiation test...outnumber five to one by Ursai...people say she barely made it out alive." She explains.

"Her arm **huh**...that's sucks...I hope that doesn't happen to us." Yang worries.

"Yeah I know right...I like to keep my limbs."

"So about that girl, what happens now for her? Will she be okay?"

"I heard that she'll be in the sick bay till she wakes up...then they'll give her one of those metal arms to replace the one she lost."

"Really? People say that stuff is better than the real thing but I think their full of it."

As the two sisters talk about the casualty, as a certain faunus stands quietly in front of the table they were sitting at, listening to everything they were talking about.

" **Um**...excuse me...'' Blake interrupts nervously.

The two turn to her and Yang smiles, " **Oh** hey Blake...how's it going?"

"I was.. **uh**...wondering if any of you have seen Natsu...I have to ask him something." She explains looking around the room for a lump of spiky pink hair.

"~ **OH** ~...I see...you have thing for him...well you better step up your game...because you're not the only one that has their eyes on that stud!"

Blake blushes a little but gives her an annoyed look, "I assure that I have no feelings for him...I was just wondering how he got his scars." She lies...about the scars...not about her feelings.

"Sure I believe you...playing dumb I see...well that won't on me!" Yang overreacts to Blake's curiosity as Ruby's eyes widen.

"I REMEMBER!" Ruby snaps up and the room goes silent as everyone looks at the young girl.

" **Um**...Sorry...sorry." She mumbles as she sits back down and everyone slowly returns to their current activities.

 _'Great job RUBY! You're such a dolt!'_ She scolds herself as her face burns in embarrassment.

"Okay...so what did you remember?" Yang asks.

"I was going to ask Natsu if he had anymore stories...but I forgot when we got here." She explains.

"Well I guess we better go look for him...we got nothing else to do." Yang decides and chugs down the glass of water in front of her and slams the glass on the table then sighs in satisfaction.

"The last I saw Natsu was at Beacon Cliff talking to Ms. Goodwitch." The three hear behind them.

Turing to the source of the voice, they find Pyrrha talking to Weiss, standing next to a table.

"So you two are looking for Natsu too?" Yang interrupts as the three walks up to Weiss and Pyrrha.

"Hello Yang, Ruby, Blake...yes we are looking for Natsu...we haven't seen him since we finished the test." Pyrrha explains.

"Same here...we were going to look for him but if it's okay, can join up with you two?" She asks.

"That's sounds lovely...is it alright Weiss?" Pyrrha asks.

" **Oh**..sure Pyrrha, I don't see why not they shouldn't join." Weiss gives in...trying to hide her annoyance with the three intruders...she wanted to bond more with Pyrrha by herself but she'll take any opportunity to get on the armored maiden's good side.

"Then it's settled...let us ask Ms. Goodwitch for more information." Pyrrha plans and points to Glynda standing by the cafeteria entrance looking at her tablet.

"That's sounds like a plan...let's go." Weiss says and walks toward Glynda with everyone tailing behind her.

...

..

.

"It's almost time for the assembly..." Glynda mumbles as she checks the time on her tablet and calls Ozpin.

 _"Yes Glynda?"_ Ozpin asks.

"The assembly starts in five minutes sir."

 _"Then gather all the first years to the amphitheater. I'll be there in a minute."_ Ozpin instructs.

"Yes sir." Glynda complies and nods then ends the call.

"MS. GOODWITCH!" She hears someone yelling her name across the room.

She turns her head to the side and finds a group of first years walking toward her.

"Yes...Ms. Xiao Long...do you require my assistance?" The teacher asks.

"Yeah...we were looking for Natsu...have you seen him?" Yang asks.

"All...five...of you are looking for Mr. Dragneel?" Glynda asks suspiciously.

"Yup..." Ruby confirms simply.

" **Hmmm**...no matter, he should be in his room in the first year dorms. The one at the end of the hallway, room 9." Goodwitch informs.

"He has a room?" Blake asks.

"Yes...all students get a room...anyway do me favor if you don't mind...when you see Mr. Dragneel, bring him with you to the amphitheater for the assembly."

" **Ahh**...sure...thanks Ms. Goodwitch." Ruby says and the five girls exit the cafeteria.

* * *

Natsu slept for a good couple of hours of bliss in his new bed...his body practically yearned for this moment and savored every second of it...but he had to wake up something...and it was now. So he begins to wake up in the real world, and he feels something strangely cold, soft, and fleshy hugging him. Naturally he uses his Aura energy to raise his body temperature to heat up his pillow...but he hears a moan in response of the new heat.

 _' **Huh**...Pillows don't moan...right?'_ He asks himself as his pillow clings on to him harder than before.

The Prince lets his curiosity get the better of him so he reluctantly leaves his pillow and opens his eye. Everything was in order...walls were still walls, the desk was still in the other side of the room, Ig is sleeping on the right bedside table, he wasn't wearing his jacket and Grayfia was sleeping peacefully next to him completely naked...wait...that doesn't sound right.

 _'I don't remember sleeping next to Grayfia...'_ He thinks, taking this surprise pretty well, as he nudges Grayfia, luckily she's lying on her belly so...most...of her tempting assets are squished on the bed and out of sight, while her back is covered by a thin red blanket that hugs her body.

"~No...n..not there...~" She moans and hugs his stomach.

"Grayfia...hey Grayfia get up." He mumbles, nudging her again.

She moans again tightens her grip around Natsu, before he could try waking her up again...he hears a knocking at the door.

"NATSU! Open up...it's Yang!"

 _' **Oh** well...at least I tried.'_ He thinks.

"Coming!" He yells back and untangles himself from The Grim Reaper then gets off the bed.

"~Hey...where's my man~" She mumbles as she opens her eyes, looking for Natsu...when she spots Natsu walking toward the door, with nothing but black boxers to cover his secret weapon, a devilish smile forms on her face as she senses a few female souls standing on the other side of the door.

"Let's see if those little girls can handle the sight of a real man... **he he he he**." She titters and she points at Natsu and slightly points it down...lowering his boxers to an extremely low level which reveals a tad bit of his bulge in his boxers. She smiles at her work and gets off the bed and picks up her kimono, folded neatly on the bedside table next to her, then disappears into a black smoke.

Natsu hears a puff behind him and looks back to his bed to find Grayfia no where in sight... _'Where she go?'_ He asks and he sighs then opens the door.

"Finally, what took you so...so..." Yang stutters as she finds Natsu standing, almost completely naked, in front of her with an innocent look on his face. She couldn't help but to ogle his entire body till her mind broke. She would be lying to herself if she said she didn't find the idea of kissing him tempting.

"Yang, are you alright? What are you guys doing here?" Natsu asks and look at each girl for an answer.

Yang is breathing heavily with a large blush and a lustful smirk on her face, Ruby is stuttering incoherent things to herself while hiding in her cloak with her whole face brightly red, Blake has a small blush on her face and bitting her lip while looking away from the man in front of her, Weiss is the same as Ruby with her face blushing madly, while Pyrrha is looking down to the ground rubbing her legs together.

"N...Natsu...can you put...put on some clothes." Pyrrha mumbles, pointing between his legs.

Natsu tilts his head, "But I am wearing... **oh**..." He realizes as he look down and finds the problem.

 _'~ **Oh** no...what you're wearing right now is just fine~'_ Yang moans, thinking of all the ways she could try to fall into his arms.

" **Hmm**...Where's my pants?" He mumbles as he causally looks around for his pants and jacket.

While everyone, besides Blake and Yang, looks away from the door while Natsu wanders the room for his clothes muttering things like,

"Where are my clothes?"

"I don't remember taking my pants off..."

"Hi Ig."

Yang looks back at the group and finds Blake glancing over to Natsu from time to time..."Like what you see?" Yang starts.

"W...What?!" Blake yells...utterly baffled at her partner's comment.

"You know what I mean...I know you're ogling as much as I am." Yang explains confidently.

Blake blushes madly with wide eyes, "I...d...don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't deny it...you were using those amber eyes of yours to ogle those rock hard abs...his strong arms...and _especially_ that beast between his legs." Yang lets her lust take over and Weiss snaps in her mind.

 _'Have you no shame! You indecent bad mouthed-'_ Weiss begins but Natsu calls out from inside the room.

"FOUND THEM!" He yells jumping in front of the doorway, putting on his pants.

 _'Oh...my...god...'_ Blake mutters, as her minds goes into overload, watching Natsu stuff the dragon back into the cave...if you know what I mean...

"Sorry about that...do you need me?" Natsu asks, strapping his holster to his waist.

 _'~Yes sir...make me yours...~'_ Yang moans in her head as every else tries to recover from the...recent...events, forgetting all about their own agendas with the pink haired hunter.

"It...it's time to go to the assembly in the amphitheater." Pyrrha mumbles with her eyes still looking to the floor.

"Okay...let me grab Ig and we'll go." He explains as he puts on his jacket and goes back into his room.

Weiss gasps and her face brightens, "IGGY!" She scream in joy and runs into the room.

"Who's...Ig... **er**...Iggy?" Blake asks but no one gives her an answer.

She sighs as a happy Weiss returns to the group with a red lizard sitting on her shoulder.

"Ig's a lizard? Isn't that Ms. Goodwitch's pet?" She asks...studying the small reptile coo as Weiss scratches his chin.

"See...someone understands IGGY!" Weiss rubs Ig's head, ignoring Blake's question.

"Okay...I'm ready...lead the way." Natsu announces as he walks out of his room and closes the door behind him...fully clothed and armed.

All the girls mumble various things as they walk down the hallway to the dorm exit...while Natsu follows behind Blake, trying to find the reason why all the girls were acting so strange.

 _'Did I do something wrong?'_ He asks.

 _'You should really cover up yourself hotshot...one of these days someone might get hurt from those guns your packing."_ Grayfia warns teasingly.

 _'Where did you go? You just disappeared, and where were you yesterday?'_ Natsu questions in rapid secession.

 _' **Aww**...you miss me hot-stuff?' _

_'Of course I missed you! You were gone all day...I was worried!'_ He immediately confesses with deep concern in his voice.

Grayfia couldn't help but to feel special when said that...and she feels a warm foreign feeling in her heart.

 _''Am...I...happy?"_ She mumbles to herself and smiles.

 _'...'_

 _'Hello? You still with me?' He asks._

 _'...Natsu...don't worry...I'm not leaving anytime soon.'_ She assures in a soft tone.

 _'...Good...so why were you sleeping next to me in the first place?'_

 _'You like it? Your...mom...helped me make that little trick...now I can walk the world just like you. Maybe later...you and I...can get a little ~intimate~"_ She suggests seductively.

 _'Sure...I don't see why not...'_ Natsu agrees...now that Grayfia can join him in his adventures without looking through his eyes, he decides to become...closer friends...with The Grim Reaper.

 _'YES! We can... **oh** no...we could...then we'd...'_ She mumbles to herself...probably planning an activity for Natsu and her to enjoy...together.

The Dread Hunter notes that Grayfia has this weird laugh when he agrees to do something for her...it makes him feel uneasy but he thinks nothing of it. Natsu decides to leave her alone for awhile and follows the group of girls outside the dorms.

* * *

 **At the amphitheater...**

* * *

"Phew...looks like we're early guys...let's go wait over there till the assembly starts.'' Ruby sighs softly in relief as they walk into an empty theater with Glynda and Ozpin standing on the stage with a large display screen hovering above the two.

"Mr. Dragneel...so good of you to join us..." Glynda says as the girls stand in a line in front of the stage.

Natsu nods sheepishly and joins Ozpin and Glynda on the stage, leaving Ig with Weiss.

"So how did everyone do?" Natsu asks as he walks up to Glynda.

"The results...were exceptional...all the initiates preformed with grace and skill...but sadly we had a casualty." Ozpin informs in a serious tone.

Natsu's face darkens at this new information..."Who was it?"

"Her name is Burgundy Clancy...she lost her arm in an encounter with a couple of Ursai right after the test began. Luckily, we brought her to the school infirmary before her condition could get any worse, but I was just informed that her condition hasn't changed in the past 24 hours. I fear that she might not live to see tomorrow."

"..." Natsu remains silent as Ozpin reveals Burgundy's situation.

"I apologize for the grim topic...we'll continue on this matter later...for now...let's reveal the results." Ozpin ends the topic as he turns to the audience of chatting teens sitting in front of the stage that arrived while his and Natsu's conversation.

Natsu nods and takes a few steps back to Glynda while Ozpin begins the assembly.

"Welcome back initiates...yesterday you all showed us the best of your abilities and skills in the field...we analyzed your results and have created teams of four that you will live and work with at your time here at Beacon Academy...but before we start I would like to discuss about the recent incident you all must of heard of by now. Yesterday there was a young woman named Burgundy Clancy who wanted to become a huntress just like you...but she was gravely wounded in battle and is currently struggling for her life in the school infirmary."

"..." All the first years shut their traps as soon as Ozpin mentioned Burgundy.

"I've been told by our doctor, Ms. Eirwen, that her condition hasn't changed since she was brought in...and there's a large chance that she won't see the light of tomorrow...I know this sounds cruel and heartless but Ms. Clancy is a perfect example of the consequences that this profession has and it must be taken seriously once in the field. Mistakes can get you, your teammates, and the people around you hurt...or worse...killed. So take this as a reminder of the responsibilities and risks of being a Huntsmen or Huntress and ask yourself this, Am I really ready for this? Am I ready to risk my life to preserve the peace that was so valiantly fought for so long ago?, if the answer is no...you are allowed leave this place at this very moment and no one will fault you if you leave here today...but if the answer is yes...welcome...and I'll make sure to prepare all of you for the long fight that awaits you in the future." Ozpin offers and waits for first years to make their decision.

He watches the students look at each other nervously and back at him with determined eyes filled with confidence and a high moral. The thought of leaving wasn't an option in their minds...they were ready...ready for the unknown future that awaits them.

Ozpin smiles a little and nods, "All huntsmen and huntresses that stand before me in this room have earned my respect...now...let us begin..." he starts...feeling proud of this year's new hunters-in-training.

...

..

.

"Janue arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie...you all you recovered the white rook pieces...you will all work together and be known as...team JNPR...led by...Jaune Arc...congratulations young man." Ozpin awards as Janue, Ren, Pyrrha, and Nora line up in front of Ozpin with there hands behind their backs.

Natsu watches Jaune step back in shock at his promotion to team leader but Pyrrha see this differently and gives him an innocent motivational punch to the shoulder...which sends him to the ground.

As the applauds dies down and Jaune gets back on his feet, the screen, above Glynda and Natsu, reveals Ruby's, Weiss's, Yang's, and Blake's picture with their first initial right under their pictures.

"Now the last...but certainly not least...group of the day...Ruby Rose...Weiss Schnee...Blake Belladonna...and Yang Xiao Long...The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces...from this moment onward...you all will work together as...team RWBY...lead by...Ruby Rose...Good work young lady..." Ozpin awards and walks off the stage while Glynda took the spotlight.

"This is the end of the assembly...congratulations huntsmen and huntresses...all of you have earned your place here at Beacon Academy...team leaders...please feel free to situate you and your team to your new rooms in the dormitory in the right wing of the academy. Your room numbers have been updated to your scrolls...be advised that you will need to create a password, I suggest a strong one, to get into the rooms or lock your rooms when you and your team are away. Tomorrow, check your scrolls for further instructions...that will be all." Glynda instructs and walks back to Natsu standing...again...idly by himself under the screen.

"If you please follow me Mr. Dragneel..." Glynda instructs and walks down the stage while the first years celebrate their success.

"Where are we going?" Natsu asks, tailing the blond teacher.

"The infirmary...Ms. Clancy's condition has worsen..." Glynda informs.

* * *

 **The infirmary...**

* * *

"How bad is it Ms. Eirwen." Ozpin barges into a large white room with multiple white beds and cabinets filled with medical supplies and tools.

He storms over to an occupied operating table with a person covered in blood-soaked bandages hooked up to a beeping heart monitor.

"It's not good Ozpin...her wounds opened up again recently...at this rate...she'll die in a matter of minutes if I don't stop the bleeding." An worried and angelic voice notifies behind a while curtain next to the operating table.

Ozpin mutters something under his breath and looks back at the door he just came out from, "Glynda...lock the door behind you and keep Mr. Dragneel out of Ms. Eirwen's way...she needs to work." He orders as Glynda and Natsu walks into the room.

"Yes sir." Glynda complies and closes the brown double doors behind her and taps on her tablet to lock it.

Natsu watches as a woman, around Glynda's age, wearing a large white apron, white gloves and a white surgical mask walks out from a white curtain next to Ozpin and begins to stick her hands into something out of his sight.

"Professor Ozpin...what's going on...is that Burgundy?" Natsu asks.

Ozpin turns around and Natsu notices a worried look on his face, "Yes...that's Ms. Clancy...Ms. Eirwen is tending his wounds right now...please do not come any closer...she needs to focus." He orders as the doctor retrieves something from the table next to her with body covered blood.

"What's wrong with Burgundy...I thought she was patched up already?" Natsu questions.

"Mr. Dragneel, let me bring you up to speed on the currently situation of Ms. Clancy. I didn't tell you this earlier because I didn't want to scare the other students..." Ozpin begins as he walks toward him...revealing a slight view of the bloody, naked teen the doctor is trying to save to Natsu.

"What...how...what happened to her!?" Natsu stutters in fear pointing at the dying teen...her body looked more like a popped water balloon than a body.

"That is Ms. Clancy...she lost more than an arm during his fight with the Ursai...she also lost her leg...an eye...and fractured most, if not all, the bones in her body...she's extremely lucky that she's still alive even after what she went through...this wasn't caused by a measly group three or four Ursai...this was a hoard...a hoard of 50 Ursai. She took down at least 20 and wounded 15 before she fell. By the time Glynda and I reached her...the sight of her body was...mortifying..." He stops as he looks back at Ms. Eirwen shaking her head slowly no to him.

He looks back at The Dread Hunter, "I won't go into details...but if you really want to know what the Grimm did to her...you have permission to look at the body." Ozpin allows sadly.

"Body?...She...she's dead..." Natsu asks reluctantly.

 _'Yeah...Natsu...she's gone...Burgundy Clancy...died from blood lost...'_ Grayfia answers sadly.

Ozpin nods slightly and walks over to Glynda by the infirmary entrance. Natsu watches him leave then to the doctor cleaning the blood off the body and covers Burgundy with a white sheet.

The Dread Hunter takes a deep breath and approaches the body while Ms. Eirwen leaves to wash her hands. He was a little scared to lift up the sheet...but someone calls him before he could make the move.

"Natsu Dragneel...that's your name right?" The doctor calls and returns the operating table, this time, strangely wearing a blue kimono with white trimmings, and her white hair is tied up to elegant ribbon-styled bun with sticks crossing inside the bun.

 _'Did it just get cold in here?'_ He asks as he feels the room temperature drastically change in a matter of seconds.

 _'I don't like this Natsu...something's wrong...stay on your guard Natsu.'_ Grayfia warns.

Natsu doesn't respond but he puts his hand on his holster and slowly turns around...something powerful and cold is standing right behind him.

"Yeah that's...me." He hesitates as he turns around and looks at Ms. Eirwen strange attire...and especially her abnormal skin color.

"Is something wrong Mr. Dragneel?" Glynda asks as she and Ozpin gives Natsu questionable stares as he eye widens.

"You're...you're blue." He mutters...the woman's skin color is blue like ice...it's like he was standing in front of the Queen of Ice and he was a small servant ready to serve his Queen...her calm cold presence embraces him as he stands before her...and it overwhelmed him...which made his whole body tremble in excitement...and all he could do is stare into her captivating blue eyes in awe.

"Wow..." He whispers as his body shuts down in front of the blue-skin beauty. He'd never seen someone with such a unique skin color before.

 _'Are you serious! Natsu snap out of IT! She's not even that hot, if she's anything...SHE'S COLD!'_ Grayfia gets jealous that blueberry gets Natus's affection instead of her.

The white haired doctor gives Natsu a confused look but blushes as he stares at her affectionately..."Mr. Dragneel." She whimpers as she tries to avoid eye contact with him.

 _'You got to be kidding me!'_

"Mr. Dragneel? Did you just say she's blue?" Ozpin interrupts the two with Glynda next to him.

" **Uh**... **oh**...sorry about that...yeah...her skin is blue...you don't see it?" Natsu explains shyly...thinking that the two teachers thinks he's crazy.

Ozpin looks at Glynda for a moment then back at Natsu..."Yes...Mr. Eirwen has blue skin...but only a few can see through her illusion... **hmm**...you really full of surprises Mr. Dragneel." Ozpin praises and begins to walk away from the three.

"Wait...illusions? Why would she do that? Is she hiding from someone?" Natsu asks.

Ozpin stops at the door and turns back, "All in due time Mr. Dragneel...I'll explain everything one day...but this is not that day." Ozpin assures and walks out of the infirmary with Glynda...leaving Ms. Eirwen with Natsu.

Before Natsu could follow Ms. Eirwen puts her cold hand on his shoulder...and he shivers at her gentle touch, "Mr. Dragneel...please stay here...I have to take care of Ms. Clancy before I can start you checkup." She explains in a soft tone.

"Checkup? What's that?" Natsu asks as he turns his head to her.

She removes her hand from his shoulder and smiles, "Glynda was right...anyway...a checkup is when a doctor...like myself...preforms an examination on a patient...like yourself." She explains.

"But I don't feel bad or sick...so what's wrong with me?" Natsu asks innocently.

"That's the purpose of the checkup...to find if anything is wrong with you before something terrible occurs. Now please wait here Mr. Dragneel." She instructs as she walks over to the operating table and begins to push the rolling table down the infirmary till she disappears from Natsu's sight.

As he watches the doctor leave he turns back and finds a brunette teen his age standing in front of him...looking around at the room then back at him.

"Hello...who are you?" She asks kindly.

 _'Who's her...I didn't hear walk in.'_ Natsu thinks as he looks back at the girl.

She is wearing a small black leather jacket with a white tank-top under it, tight brugundy pants and black boots. Her crimson hair is tied to a pony tail with two bangs coming down on both sides of her face.

Natsu eye widen at the sudden surprise but recoveries and smiles, "Hi, I'm Natsu Dragneel...what's your name?" He greets.

The teen smiles back, "Nice to meet you Natsu...I'm...I'm...I...can't remember my name..." She mumbles as she looks down, trying to scavenge her name from her memories.

"That's okay...I'm sure that you will remember-" He begins to assure his new friend as he attempts to tap her on the shoulder but his hand goes right through like she wasn't there. He mutters under his breath as he tries again but his hand goes through her again.

"What the...what's going on?" He mumbles as he feels a chill go down his spine.

 _'Natsu! Get away from her!'_ Grayfia yells but Natsu is too confused to listen.

"H-help...m...e..." He hears a whimpering whisper from the girl in front of him.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

Natsu watches as the girl slowly twitches in place and lifts her head up to look at him, he notices that she transformed into a completely different state than before. Her clothes are ripped, covered in blood and dirt, her hair is undone and messy with her bangs covering her right eye, which was pouring out cold red blood down her cheek and down to the floor. He takes a step back in shock as the girl looks with him with fearful eyes.

"Help...me...plea...se..." She pleads as tears fall from her left eye and mixes with the blood puddle she created from her wounds scattered all over her body.

She reaches for him with her right arm, spazzing frantically as she reaches his shoulder...but as she touches the soft fabric of his jacket, her arm explodes into a meaty mess and blood, tissue, and muscles splatters everywhere...even spraying blood all over Natsu's face and soaking into his clothes. She screams as she steps back and holds her the remains of her arm as more of her blood sprays out from her numb for an arm.

 _'NATSU! DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME! GET OUT OF THERE!'_ Grayfia calls again but Natsu's attention is fully on the screaming girl in front of him.

" **Ahhh**... **ahhh**... **ha**... **ha**...it...hurts...make it stop! MY ARM!" Her cries are filled with pure agony as she takes a step forward to Natsu but her left leg bursts like a water balloon, just like her arm, and she falls down, still screaming from the burning pains coming from her destroyed leg and arm.

Even witnessing the recent gory events, Natsu reacts quickly and reaches out to catch the girl before she falls...but realizes that he couldn't catch her...to his surprise...the girls falls into his arms and buries her head into his chest. He hears her screams muffle as she holds on to him with all her strength...but he understands that she's begging him to stop the pain.

He gently turns her around and lays her down on the floor, on her back. "I...don't...want to die...please I don't want to die..." She whimpers as she finally breakdowns into tears and begins to sob uncontrollably.

He can't take this anymore...her cries are unbearable...he has to end her suffering here and now...so he raises his right hand and hovers it over her head and closes his eye.

 _'I'm sorry Grayfia...I can't take this anymore...it's too much for me...'_ The Dread Prince breaks...he doesn't get an response...but he notices black smoke gathering in front of him and the teen.

As the girl sobs...Natsu's right hand is engulfed by a black smoke and she gasps as a new feeling invades her body and corrupts her mind...it was pleasure. Her wish to end her suffering has finally been granted...and now she feels nothing but pleasure all over her body...leaving her into a state of bliss that she wanted to last forever...and it's the best feeling she had ever felt in her entire life. She feels something warm touch her cheek and finds Natsu, caressing her cheek, smiling to her...she wanted to say something but she suddenly feels the need to sleep.

"I think it's time you to go." He suggests in a soft, caring tone...finally realizing what was going on.

The girl smiles and slowly closes her eyes, "Thank you..." She whispers and she begins to glow a blinding light...causing Natsu to cover his eye... _'Good night...Burgundy Clancy.'_ He farewells he's new ghost friend.

A few moments later...he feels the light fade away and a presence in front of him..."Natsu...are you okay?" He hears a familiar voice and two cold hands touching his face.

He opens his eye and finds Grayfia kneeling in front of him with her hands on his cheeks..."Natsu?"

The Dread Hunter gives her a crooked smile, wraps his arms around her, and pulls her in to an affectionate hug..."I'm sorry Grayfia...I used _it_ again..." He whimpers as he grabs on to her kimono.

Grayfia is taken back from the unexpected show of affection, but gladly returns the hug and rubs his back to comfort him.

"It's okay Natsu...you were just helping her...and it worked, she can rest in peace thanks to you." She assures...she begins to worry for him because she can feel him trembling in her arms.

"There was so much blood...it was everywhere...I almost lost control."

"It wasn't real Natsu, none of it was real."

"I'm scared...I don't want _that_ to happen again." Natsu worries and holds her tighter than before.

"That wasn't your fault...that wasn't you who killed her." The Grim Reaper pleads.

Before he could respond...they both hear Ms. Eirwen call from down the hall..."Mr. Dragneel? Are you still here?"

Grayfia breaks the hug and gives Natsu a kind smile, "We'll talk later hotshot..." Death decides and pecks him on the cheek then disappears in a black smoke.

Natsu smiles as Grayfia vanishes into thin air...he knew he could count on Grayfia to calm him down...he doesn't know what he'd do without her.

"Mr. Dragneel...why are you on the floor?" The blue-skinned doctor asks.

He looks up to find Ms. Eirwen standing next to him looking down at him...he blushes in embarrassment and immediately gets back on his feet.

"Oh.. **ah**...I...I slipped." He lies nervously, looking down to the floor and notices that there is no blood on him or the floor where Burgundy laid before she disappeared. It's like his encounter with the dead girl never happened at all.

"I see...well you must be careful Mr. Dragneel. Please...sit down so we can begin you checkup Mr. Dragneel." She instructs as she gestures to a bed by a desk with various papers, files, and a computer.

Natsu nods and walks over to the bed then sits down at the side of the bed, facing the desk. He watches the doctor move the desk's chair in front of Natsu and sits down.

"Okay let's begin Mr. Dragneel...first off...take over your jacket please." She instructs as she rolls her sleeves to her shoulders.

Natsu complies without any questions and undresses his jacket then lays his jacket on the bed to his left.

The doctor nods conspicuously like Ozpin and approaches him then starts to roam her hands all around his upper body with her eyes all over his scars and muscles...but not in a lustful way...it's more in a studying-like fashion.

 _' **Hmm**...he has many scars scattered across his body...but some look fresher than others...I'll say some were from last year, while others vary from at least five to ten years ago.'_ She observes as she traces her hand over the large slashes going sown his chest.

Natsu couldn't help to feel a little excited as her cold hands exploring his chest but he ignores it as the doctor invades his personal space and takes a look at his back...while accidentally squishing her large assets on his chest.

The doctor and patient ignores the close contact as Ms. Eirwen practically gropes Natsu's body..."Judging from these scars Mr. Dragneel, you must of seen a lot of action against the Grimm." She assumes calmly as she back away from him and holds his face by his cheeks then examines the two jagged lines going through his right eye.

"Yeah, that's right, sometimes my opponents would get lucky from time to time and scratch me...but that's far as my wounds go...well besides my eye and the one on my chest." Natsu explains.

"Really...do you mind if I asked you to tell me how you got these scars?"

"Not at all...last year I was fighting a Ursa in a forest in Mistral and I let my guard down a little to early...then boom...the Ursa gets two good hit on me...my eye and my chest, but I was lucky enough to walk away from that battle." He tells his story while Eirwen hums in response.

"Thank you for telling your story Mr. Dragneel...but you can't open your right eye? Do you feel any discomfort or pain from your scars?" She questions.

"Nope and nope...I tried to open my eye but my body must won't listen...but on the flip side...I don't feel anything in that eye or any of my scars in general."

"That's good...that means your body is healing itself...if you don't mind Mr. Dragneel...I'm going to try to open you eye to see how far your eye has healed."

"Sure...I don't mind." Natsu assures as Eirwen puts her hands around his right eye and she gently uses her thumbs to open his eye. He hears a gasp as he notices the doctor trembling in front of him as she was...frozen...in place by something.

 _'What?! No...this can't be...how is this possible!'_ An alarm goes off in Eirwen's head as she looks into his eye and fear invades her mind.

"Ms. Eirwen? Is something wrong...does it look that bad?" The Dread Hunter begins to worry, judging from the doctor's reaction.

Ms. Eirwen only responds with incoherent murmurs as she steps back in horror, making Natsu fear for his own well-being...if something about him made a doctor react like that...then something is terribly wrong about him.

"Are you okay?" He asks as he reaches out to her and grabs her shoulder.

He watches as the doctor slightly jumps as he touches her but it seems to calm her down and she closes her eyes then takes a deep breath.

"Thank you Mr. Dragneel...but it's fine...this is embarrassing...but...I don't respond well to gaping wounds or gore. Even though my profession revolves around it...I still have to get used to the nasty sights. Please forgive me." She regains her composure and explains her situation.

Natsu nods slowly at her confession, " **Ohhh**...well that's okay Ms. Eirwen...but what about my eye?"

" **Oh** yes about that...it's healed nicely so far...I'll presume it will be fulled healed by the end of this semester...six months from now...that will conclude your check up. Thank you for your time Mr. Dragneel...you're a healthy young man." She praises and sits down in her chair then unrolls her sleeves.

"Really?! Thank you so much!" Natsu sighs in relief and wraps his arms around white-haired beauty, burying his face in her soft cleavage, pulling her into a happy hug...for some odd reason...he finds the cold touch of her and Grayfia very relaxing...very soothing...so he uses this opportunity to embrace the Ice doctor to feel the cold sensation once again.

Eirwen freezes in shock at his gesture of affection and blushes a little at his warm touch, but she eventually returns the hug...she would be lying to herself if she said his touch wasn't getting her a little bit aroused, "It's nothing Mr. Dragneel...I'm just doing my...j...~job~" She moans as Natsu hums between her breasts.

 _'This feel nice...I should do this more often.'_ The Dread Prince decides as he reluctantly breaks the hug and gives Eirwen some room.

"It was nice meeting you Ms. Eirwen...I'll see you later!" He nods then waves goodbye as he walks leaves the infirmary.

Ms. Eirwen's arousal dies down as he walks out the room and closes the door behind him, she smiles to herself and touches her lip.

 _'It's good to see you again...Natsu Dragneel.'_

* * *

 **Room 9, First Year Dorms...**

* * *

With nothing else to do, Natsu decided to head back to his room to rest after his check up with Ms. Eirwen. Now he stands in his dark room with one thing on his mind...sleep. So he begins to undress himself as he makes his way toward his bed, once he falls, face first, on his bed, he is only wearing his pants.

 _'What a day...'_ He thinks as he feels a someone hugging him from behind while laying on him.

 _'How are you holding up hotshot?'_ Grayfia asks as she nuzzles closer to The Dread Hunter.

 _'I'm fine Grayfia...'_

 _'You know you didn't have to do...that...to Burgundy, I would of taken care of it.'_

 _'I'm sorry... **sigh**...that's the second time that's happened and we still don't know why this happens.'_

 _'I know, but my guess still remains the same...remember you're still dead...so I assume other dead people can see you once they die.'_

 _'But...this time I could touch her...why?'_

 _'You're guess is as good as mine hotshot...I think it's because I'm connected you...and it's kinda giving you the perks of The Grim Reaper.'_

 _'I..I think that makes sense.'_

 _'Well don't think too much about it.'_

 _'Okay...well good night Grayfia...'_

 _'Yeah hotshot...good night.'_ Grayfia says as she and Natsu both drift off into their dreams.

* * *

 **The Next Day...**

* * *

...

..

.

"WAAAAKE UUUP EVERYONE!"

" **Ahh**...my ears...who is that? Is someone at the door?" Natsu mutters as he finds himself on his back with Grayfia sleeping on him, not wearing anything like yesterday.

He groans as he slowly moves Death off him and lays her next to him on the bed then makes his way toward the door.

"Is...it morning already..." Grayfia mutters as she comes to life and finds Natsu at the door peeking his head outside.

 _'Let's mix it up a bit shall we.'_ She decides with a strong lustful intent as she gets off the bed and walks toward Natsu while he looks for the source of the voice that woke him up.

"...That sounded like Ruby...what time is it anyway?" He asks he feels a cold breath on the back of his neck.

"~It's time for some...fun~" Death whispers in his ear then hugs him from behind.

"It's too early...let's go back to sleep..." He suggests as he spots Yang, wearing her pajamas, walking toward him with a smile on her face.

"~Morning good looking~" She greets as she press her chest on his can uses her violet eyes to stare deeply into his onyx eyes.

Natsu's whole world slowed down to a stop as she nuzzles up against him...it wasn't because he is experiencing one of man's perverted wishes to have two sexy ladies voluntarily squish their bodies against them...he's scared for Yang's reaction when she sees the lovely lady hugging him from behind.

Yang smirks as Natsu's priceless reaction and presses closer to him with her face barely touching his..."~What's with that look on you face handsome...you like what you see~" She flirts with a smirk.

"~Yeah hotshot, is the big bad hunter flustered by two...defenseless women...or are you planning something naughty to do the us... **oh** you're such a bad boy I just want to eat you all up~" Grayfia joins in as she shadows Yang by squishing herself on to him.

Natsu doesn't do anything as the two woman continue to verbally and physically tease him, he's still waiting for Yang's reaction.

 _'Wow I'm good...he can't stop looking at me I'm so hot!'_ Yang praises herself as she decides to take her plan to the next level.

"~So Natsu...I have a question to ask you~"

* * *

...

..

.

"Team RWBY! ATTENTION! Headcount begins now!" Ruby orders as she stands in the middle of her dorm with her left finger pointing above her head.

Team RWBY got up extra early to decorate their room, they didn't to it yesterday because they were too tired to do anything. They decorated the room with books, posters, and some personal items to contribute their own personal flair to their decorating.

"Weiss!" She calls as she turns to her right and finds the Heir of the Schnee family reluctantly sitting on a red bed under another red bed tied to several ropes tied to the ceiling with a white sheet covering the whole bed. She finds a little red dragon sleeping on Weiss's shoulder.

"Are you sure this is safe..." She asks, fearing that she might die from an unexpected malfunction with the bed above her while she sleeps.

"Blake!" She ignores her question and turns around, finding the black cat reading a book on her bed with another bed balancing on four book stacks.

"Here." The Black Cat mumbles as she continues to read her book.

"Yang!" She calls as she looks at the bed above Blake but finds it empty...after looking around the room she finds that her sister is nowhere in sight.

"Yang?! Where she go? Has anyone seen her?" Ruby asks her teammates.

"I saw her leave once we finished with the beds." Blake mutters.

"Then we'd better find her...we are a team after all." Weiss suggests as she gets on her feet and makes her way out the room.

"She's right! Team RWBY, Operation Yang has begun, let's move out!" Ruby orders as she follows Weiss out the room.

Blake only sighs, closes her book, sets it beside her, then tails her teammates to find Yang.

The three teens walk out to the hallway and find that they are the only ones in it.

"Where she go?" Yang!" Ruby calls as she walks down the left side of the hall.

"If you're just going to call her aimlessly then you can forget it...we need a plan." Weiss scolds as she follows her leader.

"Hello everyone." The girls hear behind them and they find Pyrrha waving at them with a smile.

"Hi Pyrrha, have you seen Yang?" Ruby asks.

"Yes I have...she told me that she was going to visit-" The armored beauty stops mid-sentence as a loud moan echoes in the hallway.

"~Yes...r..right there~" They all hear and all their faces turn bright red.

"N...Natsu's." Pyrrha mumbles as they look to a white door at the end of the hallway.

"Y...Yang?" Blake mumbles as she, Weiss, Ruby, and Pyrrha slowly tip toe toward room nine.

"~Don't stop~"

 _'No...no...they can't be doing...that...right?'_ Weiss thinks as she presses herself against the door and puts her ear on it.

"~I'm...I'm gonna...NATSU~" She hears and immediately backs away from the door utterly speechless.

She looks around her and finds Ruby hiding in her cloak murmuring incoherent things to herself while Blake and Pyrrha both put their ears on the door to listen in on the...activity...Yang and Natsu are doing inside.

 _'Is he...no...no he doesn't even know about that...or does he?'_ Blake asks herself as she begins to feel a little hot from the moans coming from inside.

 _'I didn't know they were this close to each other...she...she must be indulging herself with his...his.. **aah**...'_ Pyrrha's mind breaks at the thought of imagining how big Natsu's member was.

As the armored maiden and the black cat eavesdrop on Natsu and Yang...Weiss notices the doorknob turn and her heart stops.

"NO!" She screams as she runs to close the door but trips on herself and falls right behind Pyrrha and Blake, then they send the door flying open as they fall to the floor.

"MY EYES! I'M TOO YOUNG!" Ruby panics as she turns around and pulls her cloak closer to her eyes.

...

..

.

All four girls were waiting for a scream or yelp but nothing came...so they slowly open their eyes and scan the room for Yang and Natsu.

Their mouths drop as they see Yang lying on her stomach on a large bed with nothing but a red sheet to cover her body. To make matters worse, Natsu was hovering over her only wearing his pants..."Y...you guys...need to try this..." Yang mutters as she looks at the girls at the door with a face filled with a satisfied smile and a blush.

"WHAT!? That's disgusting!" Weiss exclaims as she stands up in a blink of an eye then points accusingly at the two teens on the bed.

Natsu looks at her like she was crazy, "What's wrong with a massage?"

"Everything is wrong with massage! There are risks when it comes to this kind of stuff! She couldn't get pregnant...or worse she could get...wait a massage?" Weiss rambles but comes to the realization.

"~ **Oh** god yes...this guy has magic hands I'm telling you...I feel like I'm on cloud nine right now~" Yang explains as she stretches then moans again.

 _'ALL THAT WAS FROM A MASSAGE!'_ Weiss and all the other girl realize in shock as they get back on their feet.

"Why is that such a surprise? What else would we be doing?" Natsu asks.

 _'I can think of a full list of what else you two were doing...'_ Blake mumbles as her blush brightens.

Yang finishes her stretch then grabs her tank top on the floor and puts it on while Natsu looks at Weiss and the others.

While Natsu is distracted with the girls, she takes this opportunity to have her revenge against Natsu for teasing her with his godly massage skills. So she lunches herself on Natsu and pushes him down on the bed with her hovering above him.

"Yang! You're al-NO my innocences!" Ruby walks into the room then back out as soon as she sees Yang pounce Natsu.

Yang presses herself on to her like earlier and closes in on his face, trying to make him turn into a speechless mess again..."~Hey Natsu~" She moans.

"Yes Yang?" He asks unaffected by the blond beauty's charm.

"~Next time...I'll be on top~" She flirts and gives him a wink.

What happened next she doesn't expect, Natsu wraps his arms around her and pull her close to him for a nice loving hug.

"I'll count on it then." He warns and tightens his grip on her...this time he didn't get the cold sensation when he hugged Ms. Eirwen or Grayfia...with Yang he gets a warm feeling when he hugs her..but it's still as satisfying.

Yang smiles as her heart explodes in happiness even though he doesn't fully understand what she means..."~I'll see you later good looking~" She assures as she breaks the hug then walks toward her the girls standing awkwardly by the door.

"C'mon girls...we'd better get to class before we're late...it's 8:55." She suggests as she walks out of the room.

The three girls look at her confusingly but soon realize that she was right and starts running after her..."WHAT?! We have to get to class NOW! We have five minutes!" Weiss orders as she, Pyrrha, and Blake run out the room like a bat out of hell.

" **Umm**...bye?" Natsu mumbles as he hears several footsteps in the distance.

"Well aren't you just the lady killer hotshot." Grayfia interrupts as she sits down next to Natsu on the bed, this time dressed in her kimono.

"You really gave me the scare when Yang showed up...I thought we we're done for." Natsu admits as he gets off his back and sits upright.

"Yeah...good times...but down worry about it...people can't see me unless I want them to see me." She assures as she gets up.

"Okay...so are you going to follow me around today?" Natsu asks as he grabs his jacket dangling of the bedside and puts it on.

"That's right...I just want to mix things up for today...so...what do we do first?" She asks as she watches Natsu take out he scroll and reads something.

"Professor Goodwitch just messaged me to meet her in the ballroom in five minutes." He informs as he walks Grayfia out the room.

"Sounds good!" She cheers as she closes the door behind him.

* * *

 **Four minutes later...Ballroom**

* * *

"Well here we are..." Natsu mumbles as he and Grayfia stands in front of the ballroom entrance.

" **Hmm**...it looks a lot bigger than what I saw in your head." She notes as Natsu puts both hands on the big double wooden doors and pushes them open.

As the doors slowly open, they both stop in surprise as they inhale the smell of sweets that were contained in the room before them.

" **Awww**...something smells...amazing." Natsu moans as he unknowingly walks into the room, looking for the source of the sweet smell.

"It seems there's a party coming up." Grayfia notes as follows The Dread Hunter while looking around the room.

There are brown and dark orange ribbons hanging from one of the many chandeliers to another above several tables that covers the dance floor with caramel and velvet sheets and black chairs. Also there are balloons scattered all across the room and the ceiling with the same colors as the ribbons and table sheets.

"And the theme...is Fall?" She guess as she looks at Natsu jumping in the distance.

"Grayfia! I found it!" Natsu calls as he frantically jumps around a long rectangular table at the back of the room in front of the stage.

The Grim Reaper walks over to the table and finds out what's the big deal...it was a bunch of food...sweets to be exact...scattered all across the table.

"Look at this Grayfia...this one looks like a bunny...that one looks like a fox...these square things make a cool sword thing... **oh** there a fountain of this good-smelling brown stuff!" Natsu drools as takes another smell of the sweets in front of him.

"If I recall correctly...the bunny...is called a cake...the fox...is a pie...that brown stuff is coco...and those square things are pastries." Grayfia attempts to name the sweets one by one.

Natsu doesn't say anything as he moans each time Grayfia names each food.

"Mr. Dragneel, Good morning." They hear a familiar feminine voice behind them.

Grayfia and Natsu turn around and find Glynda walking behind them with the front door closed.

Natsu breaks from his food craving trance and greets the Professor..."Morning Professor Goodwitch...what going on? Is a party coming up?"

"Yes, the second year students are returning from a long summer out in the field. Professor Ozpin decided to commence the year with a enjoyable party to reward all their hard work over the summer. I'm sure you noticed all the decorations...it's a themed after the strongest team out of all of the second year students...team CFVY." Goodwitch explains.

Natsu nods, "So why are we here?"

"My job is to make sure everyone enjoys themselves at this party...and so is yours."

"Mine?"

"As my assistant, we have the same job...so I would like for you make sure team CFVY has a splendid time at this party, it is themed after them after all." Glynda explains.

Natsu takes a moment to remember Ozpin's offer then nods again, "Right! Don't worry about Professor, I'll make sure they'll have the best time of their lives!" He declares with a determined look on his face.

Glynda smiles at The Dread Hunter's drive to complete his mission, "I admire you determination Mr. Dragneel...I fully believe that you'll do your best...team CFVY should be here here in a few minutes...so use this time to prepare yourself. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask." Glynda informs as she walks toward to the stage stairs.

" **Ooo**...this is going to get interesting..." Grayfia teases.

" **Ah**...Wait Professor Goodwitch, I have a question." Natsu calls.

"Yes Mr. Dragneel?"

"What can you tell me about team CFVY?"

Glynda turns around and taps on her tablet she seems to always carry, this causes Natsu's scroll to vibrate in in pocket, he takes it out and logs in to find a picture of four teens, two females and two males, posing for the camera.

"From left to right...it's Coco Adel...Fox Alistair...Velvet Scarlatina...and Yatsuhashi Daichi. Ms. Adel is team leader, she's a confident young lady and a natural-born leader. I've seen her complete the most dangerous of missions with flying colors...just don't question her clothes...she is rather...defensive about that subject...but I think you and her will get along just fine..." Glynda begins as Natsu looks at the team leader in the photo.

"The man next to her is Fox Alister, he is the quietest one in team CFVY, sadly he's blind but he shows exceptional combat talent on the battlefield. Next is Velvet Scarlatina...she's a bunny faunus...shy, timid, and rarely talks to others on her own account. She may be act this way but she can hold her own on the field with the help of her teammates. With your happy demeanor, I think you can open up her shell. Lastly is Yatsuhashi Daichi, he's the strongest one of the four...he's calm, collected, and rather protective of his teammates. He's has been known to challenge anyone to a duel if they say or do something against his team...especially Ms. Scarlatina...unfortunately she's been bullied before by others for being a faunus. Her team also helps fend off the bullies but Mr. Daichi makes the most affect, but I doubt she'll be bully again this year." Glynda continues as Natsu stares into he's scroll.

"That being said...just don't aggravate them and everything will be fine." Glynda wraps up her briefing and slightly bows to signal her leave.

"Thanks Professor...I won't let you down." Natsu assures as Glynda walks away.

"Well...well...now The Dread Hunter has to play servant." Grayfia teases as she looks back at the ballroom entrance and finds that the second year students have arrived and they're flooding into the room.

"I don't mind...it'll be good to meet new people."

"Hey look behind you." Grayfia suggests as she points to someone hiding behind Natsu.

"What?" He asks as he turns around and finds a girl his age in the Beacon Academy uniform looking at him shyly.

" **Oh** sorry...I didn't see you there...I'm Natsu Drageel...nice to meet you." Natsu greets with his trademark smile as he holds his hand.

The girl slightly jumps at his kindness and gently takes his hand and shakes it.

...

..

.

"I...I'm...Velvet...Velvet Scarlatina."

* * *

 **Chug ah chug ah boom boom...chapter 6 is here...yay...**

 **Sorry for the wait...I'm making my chapters a little longer for now on so prepare yourselves for that.**

 **PAIRINGS...Heads up for all of you who really care about the pairing for this story...I put a poll in my profile just for that topic...and four of you already voted, I would like to know who those four are if you don't mind...pm me your choice pretty please...I'll explain once you message me. It may seem like a harem now but it's still not** **official...I would like the people's opinion before I make my decision.**

 **IMPORTANT...My fallen enemy has shown it's face to me and it's sometimes it might delay my updates...but I'll keep writing...just be patient...I'll update my status on the recent chapter on my profile at the end of each day to keep everyone updated.**

 **Just know that I'm sorry for all typos and mistakes.**

 **If you got something to say...leave a review...I can't read your mind.**

 **And if you like this chapter then good for you...**

 **TILL NEXT TIME!**


	7. Is The Righteous Hunter Forsaken

**"Everything dies!" Speaking**

 ** _'Look to the sky.'_ _Thoughts_**

 ** _"To see the end of all creation again."_ _Communications_**

 **Meh...Ha ha...La de do Sounds**

 **Did you know I only own by Ocs?**

* * *

 **Sweet Cream Team**

* * *

"I...I'm Velvet...Velvet Scarlatina."

Natsu slowly breathes in awe as he hears the bunny's shy unique voice, _'Grayfia'_ He calls as Death hugs him from behind giggling like a little school girl.

 _'Natsu, are you hearing what I'm hearing right now?!'_

 _'Her voice! **Ahh**...'_ He stops to prepare to scream to the whole world how cute the bunny girl in front of him was.

' _SHE'S ADORABLE!'_

"YOU'RE ADORABLE!" Natsu yells as he pulls Velvet into a warm hug and spins around in place with a big smile.

Velvet's face turns into a bright red like glowing tomato as The Dread Hunter greets her like she was his girlfriend.

"You're just the cutest thing in the entire world!" He praises as he tightens his grip around his new friend.

"I...what...a..." Velvet is unable to form any sentences as the man holding her showers her in love and affection.

As Natsu declares that no one else can be as cute as Velvet, they don't seem to notice three individuals standing in front of them while staring at them with questionable stares.

"Miss Velvet Scarlatina...how dare you! Having a secret relationship with not just a man...a good looking one as well! You're unbelievable Velvet! We trusted you like family!" They hear an sarcastic but elegant voice which makes Natsu stop spinning and looks for the source of the voice.

"Co...coco...he...he's not my boyfriend!" Velvet panics as she breaks from Natsu and gives herself some room between her and the Prince.

Natsu watches a woman wearing quiet the fashionable outfit with several bullet belts, holding 7.62 mm dust bullets wrapped around her body, dramatically steps back in shock and covers her mouth, "No...he's your fiance! You two are so young!" She sarcastically panics as Velvet turns into a blushing mess while Natsu only tilts his head in confusion.

 _'What's a fiance?'_

"NO! He's not my fiance either!" Velvet breakdowns and uses her fluffy brown bunny ears to cover her face.

" **Ooo** , I like this one Natsu." Grayfia ignores his question, looking at the elegant team leader of CFVY.

Natsu sets his curiosity away and decides greet Velvet's friends, "Hello, name's Natsu Dragneel, Nice to meet you." He greets holding his hand out, just like he did with Velvet.

The confident leader shakes his hand and lowers her glasses with her free hand, revealing two dark chocolate eyes, and ogles him with a smirk.

 _'~Hello to you~'_ Coco moans as she stares at Natsu like a piece of candy.

"~Nice to meet you too handsome, you can call me Coco~" She flirts and gives him a wink.

"I take it back...I hate this brat." Grayfia comments as she glares at Coco, planning to shorten her lifespan later.

"So you must be Fox Alister and Yatsuhachi Daichi of team CFVY." Natsu assumes as he shakes Fox's hand then Yatsuhachi's.

Fox hums in response as The Dread Hunter shakes his hand while Yatsuhachi smiles at Natsu's happy attitude.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Natsu Dragneel." He greets as he shakes his hand.

" **Oh** don't worry about Fox...he doesn't talk much...so what's with the decorations? Did we miss a party or something?" Coco asks as she walks over to the serving table with the sweets.

"Nope, you're just in time, Professor Goodwitch told me it was a party for all the second year students and it was themed after the strongest team." Natsu explains as team he and team CFVY follows Coco.

"And it looks like that team is us...just look at this...it's all our favorites sweets." Coco realizes as she puts her finger in the chocolate fountain and sucks on her finger then smiles.

As team CFVY smell their favorites foods they immediately grabs plates and fill them up with the foods that they wanted then made their way to an empty table to eat their food.

"What an interesting bunch of people." Grayfia notes as she watches the team walk away.

 _'Yeah, but they're good people...I like them.'_ Natsu clarifies.

"Sure you do...especially the bunny girl and that cocky leader of theirs."

 _'Yeah...something about Velvet's voice is just so cute...and Coco must be really strong.'_

" **Sigh**...if you keep this up...then all the girls in this school will be wrapped around your finger."

 _'Now why would I do that, that's just weird.'_

"It's an expression Natsu."

 _' **Ohh**...like see the light?'_

"Yeah...like that."

 _' **Hmm**...so what does wrapped around your finger mean?'_

''I'll tell you later, so are you gonna eat or what?"

 _'I don't know...I've never eaten this kind of stuff before...I more of a meat kind of guy.'_

"Well you got to try something new every once in a while...so pick something...and eat it."

Before Natsu could answer, he hears someone call him.

"A..are you coming...Natsu?" Velvet asks as she notices Natsu standing by himself by the chocolate fountain looking across the table...almost if he was talking to someone.

Natsu plays it cool and pretends to break from his thoughts, " **Oh** sorry...just lost in my thoughts...I'm coming." He assures as he follows Velvet with Grayfia right behind him.

Team CFVY captured a large round table covered by a velvet sheet with a little orange balloon in the middle that says welcome back. Fox and Yatsuhachi sits across from Coco with two empty chairs next to her.

"Hey Natsu!~I've saved you a seat right next to me~" She offers as she lays her arm on top of the empty chair next to her.

Fox and Yatsuhashi raises their eyebrows at their leader's strange liking to the pinky as Natsu takes up Coco's offer and sits next to her while Velvet takes the chair next to Natsu.

 _'Um...where are you going to sit Grayfia?'_

"Oh don't worry about it...I'm fine...~right here~" She assures as she leans down behind Natsu and wraps her arms around her arms around neck then presses her naughty pillows on his head with her chin resting on his pink locks. Making Natsu smile as he feels Grayfia embrace him from behind.

 _'Thanks Grayfia...this feel nice.'_ He thanks as he leans his head back deeper into Grayfia's cleavage.

"~Only for you hotshot~" She assures as she hugs him closer.

"Are you going to eat Natsu? You don't have a plate with you." Coco asks as she takes slip of hot coco in white plastic cup in her hand.

"I don't know...I've never tried the food being served so I don't know if I'll like it." Natsu explains while scratching his head sheepishly.

"Do...do you want try some of mine?" Velvet offers as she stabs the velvet cake in front of her with her fork then hold out the piece of cake above her plate.

Grayfia notices Fox and Yatsuhashi slightly chokes on their food as soon as the bunny girl offers to feed Natsu.

"Wow Velvet, aren't you bold today, are you sure you two aren't an...item?" Coco teases as her teammates offer.

"NO, We're not a couple COCO!" Velvet turns away from her to break eye contact with her leader and a large blush forms on her face.

To make matters worse, Natsu smiles, closes his eye, and takes a bite out of the piece of cake Velvet was holding out for him.

As he swallows the creamy cake as an explosion of sweet goodness attacks his taste-buds and makes him moan loudly.

Coco smirks lustfully at Natsu's reaction and notices that a small lump of white cream fell on his cheek. Being the kind woman she is, she waits for Velvet to recover before breaking her again.

Velvet slightly jumps as she feels something on her fork, she looks back and finds Natsu smiling to himself while chewing on the cake that used to be on her fork.

She calms down as Natsu shallows the cake and gives her the thumbs up as he opens his eye again, " **Aww**...Velvet taste good." He moans and in that moment, Velvet's world slowed down to a stop.

 _'I...I...I taste good.'_ She mumbles as she feels her face warm up in embarrassment and something hot between her legs.

Coco starts laughing uncontrollably at Velvet's and her teammates' priceless reactions. While Velvet freezes in place with her face, once again, turns into a radioactive tomato, Fox was patting Yatsuhashi on the back as he chokes on his food from Natsu innocent words, he knows he means well, but he made it sound so sexual.

Grayfia titters as she buries her face in his pink hair while hugging him closer to her.

"What...what...did you...say...Natsu?" Coco asks as she recovers from her laugh.

"I said Velvet taste good." Natsu answers calmly and he hears Grayfia and Coco breakdown into laughing messes while Velvet remains broken from his words.

"Did I say something wrong?" He asks as the situation worsens and he thinks he broke everyone.

After a few minutes, Coco, Yatsuhashi, and Fox calms down while Velvet's condition doesn't change.

" **Ahh** , that was a good one Natsu, I like you a lot you know that." Coco admits as she wipes a tear forming on her left eye.

"I don't think I've laughed like that in decades Natsu. Thanks hotshot." Grayfia notices as she calms down.

"Did I say something wrong? That's the name of the food right?" Natsu repeats himself.

" **Oh** yeah you did...Velvet is not the complete name...it's Velvet cake Natsu." Coco explains.

Natsu takes a moment for that to process in his head but he soon realizes the problem, " **Ohh**...I'm such an idiot." He scolds himself as he breaks eye contact from everyone.

" **Aww** , don't worry hotshot, I still love you." Grayfia assures as she lowers she tilts her head to the side and kisses him on the cheek.

" **Oh** don't worry about...but I think you need to do something about Velvet." Coco suggests as she points to her frozen teammate.

Natsu's eye widen and turns to her and bows his head in shame, "I'm so sorry Velvet! I didn't mean to say that...please forgive me!" He pleads.

Velvet finally comes to her senses and slowly nods, "D...don't worry about it." She mumbles as takes a drink of coco in a cup next to her plate.

"Thanks Velvet...I thought I was doomed for a second there." He admits as he gives her a big smile.

The bunny Faunus hums in response as Natsu smiles at her...for some reason her heart skips a beat when he looks at her...so for now on she'll break eye contact with him.

 _' **Oh** no, we're just starting.'_ Coco plans as she steps into phase two of her operation to see how many times you break Velvet.

" **Um**...Natsu...there's something on your cheek." Coco decides to play the innocent one in this phase of her plan.

The Dread Hunter looks at her and wipes his face, trying to clean his face but misses the lump of cream on his face completely.

"Here, I'll get it for you." Coco says as she leans closer to her face and uses her finger to wipe off the cream off his right cheek then sucks on her finger seductively.

"...T..thanks Coco." The Lady killer mumbles.

"Anytime ~Nat...su~" She flirts and gives him a wink.

"I'm going to kill you..." Grayfia retorts plainly as Coco returns to her seat.

 _'Let's see if I can't break Velvet one more time before I wrap up.'_ Coco decides as she takes her cup filled with coco and slowly moves it in a circular fashion.

"So Natsu...have you ever tried Hot Coco before?" She asks slowly.

As Coco talks about hot coco, Fox and Yatsuhashi immediately shallow their food and push their plates away from them, they knew that their leader was going to make Natsu do something or say something sound wrong. So they're going to play it safe and eat their food when Coco is finished with her plan.

"Nope...what is it?" Natsu asks as Coco hands him her cup.

"You'll love it, it's melted chocolate mixed with milk and heated up to create a sweet drink." Coco assures as Natsu takes a whiff of the drink in his hand.

Everyone, at the table, can tell that Natsu liked the drink from the happy smile on his face.

"Go on...take a slip...I don't mind." Coco suggests and everyone complies to her wish and drinks from their own cups of coco.

Natsu chugs down the rest of the Coco's hot coco and sighs happily, " **Mmm** , Coco." He moans and several coughs can be heard from Coco's male teammates.

Grayfia chuckles as Fox starts to chokes on his drink while Yatsuhashi pats him on the back saying things like "Let it out." and "It's okay."

Velvet blushes as she shallows her drink while Coco grins as The Dread Hunter moans her name... _'~ **Mmm**...I like it when you say my name~'_ She moans as she gets aroused over Natsu's voice.

"It's good **huh** Natsu?" Coco asks.

"Yeah, you were right! This tastes amazing." Natsu admits.

"I'm glad you like...maybe you can have a...~real taste of Coco later handsome~" Coco whispers the last part so only he can hear it but thinks nothing of it.

"Don't get to familiar with this one Natsu...she'll be gone before you know it." Grayfia warns grimly as she glares at her rival of love.

"Anyway Natsu...if you're not Velvet's boyfriend or fiance? Then why were you hugging her when we first met you, it's seemed like you two were closed friends...a little too close." Coco changes the subject.

 _'No, not this again!'_ Velvet prepares herself for more teasing from her leader by covering her face with her brown bunny ears.

" **Uh**...about that..." Natsu mumbles as he breaks contact from everyone.

"~Well~" Coco persists further.

"I...I just couldn't control myself...something about Velvet was just so cute...I just couldn't help myself from embracing her." He confesses shyly as he blushes a little.

 _'I'm...cute?!'_ Velvet realizes as her heart flutters with excitement.

"I can tell you that you aren't the only who reacted like that...I did the same thing when I first met Velvet as a matter of fact. Coco assures.

"Really?" Natsu sighs in relief as Coco assures him that he's not the only one who thinks Velvet is adorable.

"Yeah, what ticked me was her cute accent, she said that the people in Vacuo, where she came from, talks just like she does. Pretty neat huh?" Coco teaches.

"Yeah that is pretty cool to know." Natsu admits.

 _'She's right there you know.'_ Yatsuhashi and Fox think at the same time as they notice their faunus teammate fidgeting in her seat.

"..Cute...I'm...cute..." Velvet mumbles to herself as the sounds of someone tapping on a microphone interrupt their conversation.

Everyone in the room turn to the stage and find Glynda standing on the stage behind a microphone.

"Attention students...attention...huntsmen and huntresses. Now that your days in the field come to a close, I welcome you all back to Beacon Academy, but before we officially start the school year. Professor Ozpin personally decided to reward you all for your hard work over the summer, we've been watching your progress and we are proud of your achievements. Especially last year's Vytal tournament champions...Fox Alisteir Yatsuhashi Daichi Velvet Scarlatina and their leader Coco Adel...congratulation you four. Now for today, enjoy yourselves to the food displayed on the table in front of the stage, relax, all of you have earned it." Glynda announces then bows and heads down the stage.

Everyone claps for team CFVY and returns to their activities as music starts to echo through the ballroom to signal start of the party.

* * *

 **Mountain Glenn, Vale Region**

 **1100 hours**

 **Operation Red Maiden**

 **Specialist** **Schnee commands a four-man squad into the deepest part of Vale's abandoned city, hidden in Mt. Glenn, to undercover more information about the recent White Fang activity in that area.**

* * *

"Listen up gentlemen, General Ironwood wants this mission off the records, so we have to make this quick. We're not even suppose to be here so I'm sure you all know the gravity of this situation." A hologram of a white-haired woman stands inside the passenger section of an Atlesian Dropship with four Atlas soldiers, with black paint on the chest armor and helmet, standing before her with their hands behind their backs.

"So this will be a short get in and get out situation, Understand!?" She asks firmly.

"Yes, Ma'm!" The soldiers assure as they straighten their backs.

The hologram woman is wearing a formal Atlas uniform that consists of a white tailcoat with open sleeves, a waistcoat that reaches down to her ankles, white pants with thigh armor that connects to her grey boots. Her hair is tied to a bun with long bangs covering one of her light blue eyes. She is Weiss's older sister and Ironwood's best specialist...Winter Schnee.

"Arriving at drop-point alpha, ETA, 25 seconds." The pilot of the ship reports as the lights in the ship turn green.

This signals everyone to ready their weapons while Specialist Schnee turns around as the cargo ramp lowers to reveal the city ruins below the ship.

"20 seconds..."

"This is a stealth mission so keep it quiet." Winter warns as the ship lowers itself closer to the ground.

"15 seconds..."

"What's our objective soldiers?" She asks.

"10 seconds..."

"We must find information about the terrorist group White Fang in the Mt. Glenn Region!" All four soldiers yell as the dropship slows down and hovers over the ground.

"5 seconds..."

"Good, keep me posted on comms." She mutters as the hologram dissipates.

"Go go go!" The Pilot orders the squad runs off the cargo ramp.

As the specialist touches the ground, the four soldier provide security around the LZ as the dropship immediately gains attitude as the last soldier hit the dirt.

"Clear right!"

"Clear left!"

The soldiers report as they couch down and aim their rifles in front of them. The soldier holding a white and grey scope-less sniper rifle puts his right index and middle finger on ear.

 _" **Crackle** , ST. Aeron, I'll be back at this LZ in a hour but I'm under strict orders, from General Ironwood, to leave you only a 10 minutes window if I don't see you at the LZ so keep that in mind over."_ He hears from his ear piece.

"Affirmative Sparrow, I'll keep that in mind, over and out." Aeron assures as he watches the dropship disappears into into the distance.

The sharpshooter turns around and looks at his team, three female soldiers and himself, one of the woman has a small red cross on her right shoulder with a pistol and retractable sword, a medic, while the other two women have standard assault rifles and pistols.

"Okay let's get started, I'll set up in that five-story building over there and provide overwatch as the rest of you move up the street." He orders as he points at a tall destroyed building at a street corner, overlooking the entire area around the LZ.

"Right." He hears his teammates comply and he separates from his team.

"You heard him, on me." One of the assault troopers orders as she turns around and jogs over to a destroyed remains of a clothing store at the street corner in front of her with the rest of the squad tailing behind her.

...

..

.

After 2 minutes of climbing rubble and broken concrete, Aeron reaches the top of the five story building, the shock trooper crouches and slowly tip toes to the edge of the roof and goes prone. He then deploys the bi-pod under the barrel of the rifle as an outline of a scope appears on top of the rifle and digitizes into a solid form.

 _"Scout mode online."_ He hears from his hud's A.I as he aims down sights and scans the streets below.

"I'm in position, what's your 20?" He asks as adjusts his aim.

 _"We're at the street corner behind the collapsed store, you see anything up there?"_

"Affirmative, enemy contact roughly 100 meters north of your location." He reports as he spots two members of the White Fang, in his crosshairs, walking up the street with submachine guns in their hands.

 _"10-4, we see your mark, pushing up the street."_ His teammate reports as he watches three soldiers advance up the street while using the rubble as cover.

 _"ST. Aeron, status report?"_ Winter asks as a small hologram of herself pops on the left side of his hud.

"Ma'm, we spotted two members of the White Fang, permission to engage?" Aeron asks as he puts the terrorists in his crosshairs, now the terrorists have red outlines around their bodies.

"Negative, interrogate them, find out what you can about their recent activities then wait for further orders." Winter orders.

"Rodger that, proceeding." Aeron assures and Winter's hologram disappears.

 _"Aeron, we're right behind them, what's our next move?"_

"Capture the enemies for interrogation."

 _"Copy that, moving in."_

The sniper watches as the two assault soldiers begin to slowly sneak their way to grab the White fang members, two males...one with cat ears and the other with antlers.

The one with cat ears hears something behind him and turns around with his gun raised. As he turns around the Atlas soldier grabs his gun with her right hand, spins around, and elbows him with her left arm. The faunus loses grip of his gun as the soldier snaps her head back to head-butt her target, this staggers him back as the soldier turns around and aims his smg at him.

The deer faunus is too shocked to react as something kicks his legs and forces him down to his knees, next thing he knows, a pistol barrel is pushing against his right temple and someone's arm is around his throat.

 _" **Aaah**! Atlas soldiers?!"_ The cat faunus recovers from the attack and puts his hands up as soon as he sees the Atlas soldier aiming his rifle at him.

 _"Where you friends!?"_ The soldier yells at the cat faunus.

 _"What? I don't what you're talking about."_ He defends himself.

 _"If you don't talk then I'll kill your friend."_ She warns as the soldier holding the deer faunus digs the pistol barrel deeper into his head.

 _"I'm not telling you anything you Atlesian sc-NO!"_ He cries as the one holder his partner strikes him in the side of the head and lets him stagger to the floor, as he cries in pain he looks back at his captor just see the barrel of a pistol in his face, then a muffled bang goes off.

The bullet grazed the faunus's cheek as he closes his eyes behind his Grimm mask to accept death but he only feels a sting pain from his cheek and winces.

 _"That was your first and only warning! What's the White Fang doing in Mt. Glenn?!"_ She interrogates.

The cat takes a moment to collect his thoughts, but he gives up in the end. _"Fine! Fine I'll tell you, we're here to make contact with a mole."_ He spills the beans.

 _"WHERE?!"_

 _"In the park...the park in the heart of the city...we already established a base there. Now we're just waiting for the mole."_

 _"Ask him about the mole Ashley."_ Aeron suggests.

 _"The mole? Who is it?"_ ST. Ashley complies.

The prisoner hesitates for a second and stalls for time by looking at his comrade on the floor looking back at him.

 _"Answer me!"_ She snaps.

 _" **Sigh**...it's...it's an mole in your military...but that's all I know I swear!"_ He pleads as he feels the tension in the air worsen.

Ashley looks at her teammates then back at the faunus, _"Did you get that Aeron?"_ She asks.

"Yeah..." He mumbles as Winter's hologram pops up again.

"Your orders?" He asks, he can tell that Winter is obviously disturbed by this new information.

 _"...Find their base and infiltrate it, then look for anything that relates to that mole or the White Fang's next move."_ She decides.

"And the prisoners?"

 _"Eliminate them."_ She commands and the hologram shuts down.

"Yes Ma'm..." He mumbles.

 _"Aeron? What do we do now?"_ Ashley asks.

"Kill the prisoners then hide the bodies, we don't want them warning the others." He explains as he closes his bi-pod and puts his sniper rifle on his back as the scope starts to dissipate into nothing.

 _"Scout mode offline."_ He hears as he begins to climb his way down the ruined building.

 _"Copy."_ Ashley complies as several muffled shots can be heard on the comms.

* * *

 **30 minutes later**

* * *

"This must be it." Aeron mutters as he climbs up a grey stair case and stops at a rusty door.

He slowly taps the door and it falls down as it's hinges break. The door slams on the ground and a dust cloud rises from the ground as Aeron walks into the room, finding a long hallway with doors on both sides of it.

 _"Aeron? What's your 20?"_ Ashley calls.

"I'm on the seventh floor of the apartment building, I'm almost in position, standby." He reports as he walks down to the middle of the hallway and checks out an apartment door.

 _'I think this will be far enough._ ' He assumes as he opens the door to find half the room completely destroyed and exposed to the elements.

The shock trooper shrugs and hits the deck then crawls to the edge of room, looking down below he finds dead trees surrounding by to what looks like the ruins of a fountain, and several large tents.

Aeron pulls out his sniper and, again, deploys his bi-pod, _"Scout mode online."_

"I'm ready Ashley." He reports as he begins to look for patrolling guards outside the park.

 _"Okay, do you see us at the entrance?"_

Aeron adjust's his aim and finds his team stacked up behind a ruined wall beside the park's main trail to the fountain, "Rodger, eyes on."

 _"Good, we got 20 minutes before extraction arrives, 30 if this goes south. So let's make this fast."_ Ashley suggests as she changes position behind a dead tree. She peeks around the tree and finds a patrol of two guards walking toward them.

"Two tangos right in front of you, I'll take the one on the right, you take the left." He orders as he sets his crosshairs on the faunus's head.

 _"Copy."_

As the patrol approaches, Ashley equips her pistol and readies herself then holds her breath.

 _"This place gives me the creeps."_ Faunus 1 comments.

 _"I know right, it's like a war-zone."_ Faunus 2 responds.

 _"The sooner leave, the better, I don't want to stay here any longer."_

 _"Hey...what was that?"_ He asks as he raises his gun and scans the trees around him.

Ashley's gets a little panicked as the guards start walking to her position, _"Take the shot."_ She whispers.

 _"What, I don't hear anything?"_ Faunus 2 asks as he stops his comrade from moving any further.

 _"Something's off...I don't like this."_ He explains and the two guards both turn around.

The Atlas soldier takes this change to take them out and emerges from the shadows and aims her pistol at the faunus on the left.

 _"WE'ER UNDER ATTACK! Everyone to your combat stations!"_ They hear an alarm go off at the camp.

 _"Come on let's go!"_ The faunus orders and runs back to camp.

His comrade hesitates but soon chases after his partner to fend of the enemy attack.

 _"Aeron, what's going on, do you have eyes?"_ She asks as returns back to cover.

The sharpshooter aims to the gunfire and finds flashes of light in the distance. "Negative, my guess, it's the Grimm."

 _"Damn, cover us, we're moving in."_ Ashley orders as she puts her right index finger in the air and spins in a circle then advances toward the camp with her pistol drawn out. The medic and soldier breaks from their cover and follows behind her to the camp.

Aeron watches as scattering White Fang members run into the north exit of the park with weapons in their hands. Turning back to his team, he notes that the medic is checking a tent while the other two provide security outside.

 _" **Oh** god...why is this here?"_ Aeron hears as the medic returns to her group with papers in her hand.

 _"You got to read this!"_ She suggests.

 _"Later, we got to go."_ Ashley orders as the team retreats from the park.

Aeron scans the park one last time for any contact while his team retreats, he finds a faunus on the floor with a Ursa ripping him to shreds. The Grimm broke through their defensives, "I was right, the Grimm are here and they're overrunning the camp. I'm engaging!" He warns as he aims the crosshairs to a pack of beowulves, charging toward Ashley and the others, and pulls the trigger. A muffled bang goes off and he uses his right hand to pull back the bolt, on the right side of the rifle, and pushes it forward making a bullet to fly out of the chamber, only to be replaced with a new round.

"Acknowledge!" Ashley yells as she sprints down the park trail.

"Kill confirmed!" He reports as he watches a Beowulf's head explodes and drops dead on the dirt.

...

..

.

"ST. Indigo, ST. Aeron said you found something of great interest to us during the Op?" Winter asks as her hologram stands inside the A.D.S Sparrow with Aeron's squad safely on board and returning to Atlas.

ST. Aeron and his squad safely retreated to the LZ just in time as Sparrow arrived to pick them up, the mission was a success with no casualties or with any complications.

"That's correct Ma'm, the White Fang members were right." St. Indigo reports.

ST. Indigo, the medic, rises from her seat, salutes Winter, and shows her a file in her hand then begins to open it.

"Right about what?" Winter plays along with ST. Indigo's pronoun game as she watches her pull out two blue papers and shows it to her.

"The mole Ma'm...these are the blueprints of the prototype mech-suit called the Paladin-290s and the prototype upgrade of the AK-130s, AK-200s. This information requires an level omega clearance to acquire, and it's obvious that the white fang don't officially have the clearance Ma'm." She reports as she notices Winter nods conspicuously in response.

"Anything else?"

"Yes, I...I found a chess piece." She reports as she picks up something in the file and pulls it out to reveal a black queen piece from the game of chess.

"And where did you find this?" Winter asks.

"It was hiding inside the files Ma'm."

 _'What does this queen mean?'_ Winter asks herself but decides to asks General Ironwood about it later.

"I understand...thank you ST. Indigo...you and your team have preformed far beyond today's expectations. You recovered new information about the White Fang and a potential mole amongst our ranks. I will personally inform General Ironwood of your achievements and this new information. Return to base for R and R, all of you have greatly earned it. Good job today soldiers, that will be all." Winter debriefs and her hologram dissipates into nothing for the last time.

* * *

 **Beacon Academy** **Amphitheater**

* * *

"Alright! This is going to be fun!" Natsu cheers as he stands on the right side of the amphitheater with team CFVY standing in front of him with their weapons drawn and Glynda standing between them while facing the audiance of second year students.

The party of the second year's lasted only for a few hours till Glynda started to noticed the students get a little board of all the dancing and music at sundown. So she decided to test everyone's strength by putting all the teams against each other one-vs-one on the amphitheater for everyone's entertainment. It was a king of the hill kind of match, two teams fight each other till one is defeated, and the winner gets a 10 minute break before the next fight commences. The team continues on the fight till all the other teams have been defeated or they are beaten by another team, if this happens then they take the loser's place and the process repeats. While in the end the overall winner is chosen by the number of teams they've defeated in battle.

Glynda should of seen this one coming, the champions of the Vytal tournament where chosen for the fourth round and they won...and they kept on winning till all the other teams were eliminated. She notes that team CFVY have greatly improve their skills of combat since the last school year...not meaning that the other team didn't improve...they were the ones who improved the most from her observations but they still of 3 years to go before becoming real hunters of the light. Before she could announce that they were the winners, she overhears Natsu asking himself who would win if he would fight against all four of them.

She likes the idea of that battle and uses it as a chance to see Natsu's abilities on the battlefield first hand. So she approves the idea and makes this the final battle of the games, she even put the risks all on the line, if team CFVY loses...then Natsu is declared the winner and chooses a punishment to inflict on the losers, but if team CFVY wins...they get to punish Natsu and they are declared the strongest of the second year students.

And that leads to the present time with Natsu standing on the stage to have a four vs one match against team CFVY.

"Are you sure this is fair Professor G? This is a four verses one...I don't think this will be a long fight." Coco points out as she and her team stares at Natsu with confused looks as he stands all by his lonesome self on the other side of the stage with his trademark smile planted on his face.

"I bed to differ Ms. Adel, Mr. Dragneel has shown quiet the combat skill when engaging multiple targets. Think of this as a test for both of you, can you and your team defeat a powerful opponent before he can defeat you?" Glynda asks

"Well...if you say he's powerful enough to stand his own against all four of us...then I'll believe you. Let's get this started shall we!" Coco assures as she and her team go into their battle stances.

The crowd of students, around the theater, screams in excitement as Coco raises her fist into the air with confidence, they all cheer for team CFVY to wipe the floor with Natsu's beaten body after they defeated them. This one-sided though process was expected from Glynda and Grayfia, the students just met Natsu and have no idea what's he capable of...so they'll support the team that they are the most familiar with...team CFVY.

"Okay, these four don't stand a chance against you, you already got this in the bag. Just show'm what your made of!" Grayfia motivates Natsu as she rubs his shoulder to prepare him for the fight.

Natsu nods in agreement as Glynda gestures everyone to quiet down, "This will be the last match of the night so give this one your all. Team CFVY will fight Natsu Dragneel, remember, lethal attacks will not be tolerated. Now with that being said, let's begin!" Glynda announces as she backs away from the two teams and the display screen above the two combatants shows a countdown starting with the number three.

"3"

"Don't worry Natsu, We'll go easy on you because of your disadvantage." Coco teases and blows him a kiss.

"2"

Natsu smirks at her remark, "Who said this was a disadvantage? I'll take all four of you no problem!"

"That's the spirit Natsu! Rile them up then knock them down when they least expect it!" Grayfia encourages as she cheers him on next to Glynda.

"~ **Ooo** , I love it when you're talk like that~" Adel flirts, giving her whistles from the men and cheers from the women as they find their next pairing to add to their list of couples they hope one day might become a reality.

"1"

The entire room drops dead silent as everyone waits for the start of the match with great anticipation.

"BEGIN!" Glynda shouts from the back of the stage and team CFVY's tank and assassin charge The Dread Hunter while CFVY's support gunner and wild card stayed back as a reserve if their teammates need help if that situation arises.

Natsu studied Yatsuhashi's and Fox's fighting techniques during their previous battles, giving him the upper hand because he figured out what attack patterns in their assaults. Fox uses his speed and agility to overwhelm his enemies by unleashing multiple combos on his them till they're defeated, Yatsuhashi uses brute strength to distract the enemy so his teammates can sneak behind them and strike when they're focused on him. Coco provides suppressing fire with her handbag mini-gun to mow down enemies. Strangely he never seen Velvet fight before, so he has to keep an eye on her, she may be timid, but that won't make him underestimate her. She's the biggest threat amongst team CFVY.

Yatsuhashi raises his sword above his head and swings it down at Natsu's face with tremendous force, but Natsu is quick enough to catch the copper blade at ease, with both hands, as he stares happily at him.

"NOW FOX!" Yatsuhashi yells.

The Prince of the dragons smiles as his senses Fox land behind him and cocks back his left fist for an uppercut aimed for his ribs.

The green armored tank feels suspicious of his opponent's smile and realizes that he was waiting for this, it was too late to warn his friend as Natsu sets off his trap. He uses Yatsuhashi's surprise as he chance to save himself, so he pushes the sword to his left and drops kicks the tank in the chest to stagger him back. As he falls to the floor, Fox misses his target and stumbles to a stop next to Yatsuhashi.

The pinky doesn't stop the fight and quickly gets back on his feet and gives a right hook into Fox's cheek as he turns to him, the hits lands on target and Fox's head is forces to the right as Natsu elbows the tank with the same arm. With the two combatants stunned, Natsu uses his left hand to upper cut Fox in the gut. The assassin leans forward and spits some saliva as he feels the air in his lungs forced up his throat as something grabs his head with an iron grip.

Yatsuhashi recovers from Natsu's blow but is too late as Natsu throws Fox, holding him by the head, straight at him. Making Fox headbutt him and they both fall to the ground.

"FOX! Yatsu!" Velvet calls as her two teammates falls down, she hears loud beeping, coming from above, and looks at the screen above her, "Fox's Aura draining, and fast!" She notifies as she points at the screen above the stage, which has Fox's Aura level's depleting from green, yellow, and finally to orange in a matter of seconds.

"Then it's my turn!" Coco declares as her handbag transforms into a mini-gun.

"Get out of there!" She warns and aims her Gatling gun, straight at her new friend, as the barrels of the gun start to spin around in a circle.

The tank reacts first by throwing Fox away from his leader's kill-zone, but in consequence, Natsu kicks him in the back of the legs and makes him fall to his knees. Then Natsu reaches under his left arm and around his neck while his other arm locks his head in place into a choke hold to use him a human shield.

"NO!" Coco panics as she immediately she lets go of the trigger and tries to move the bullet spray away from her teammate as her bullets burst from her gun.

The audience gasps in shock as the bullets pierce through the air and barely graze Yatsuhashi's chest as they whiz past the two opponents. For some reason Natsu looks more scared then the one he's holding from the bullets that approach him.

"That's right! Use them against each other!" Grayfia yells.

''NO! Don't let it control you!'' Natsu scolds himself, under his breath, as he shakes his head to calm himself...he feels something evil and sinister begging him to kill everyone...but he will die before he'll hurt, let alone kill, his friends.

Dragneel suppresses the urge to kill and uses the confusion to his advantage and lets go of Yatsuhashi then slams his face into the ground while he uses his free hand to draw his gun.

With abnormal skill, Natsu lifts his gun toward Coco and fires three consecutive shots of blue bullets before Coco regains her composure and all three hit dead on target.

The leader of CFVY falls to her knees and feels fatigue take over her body.

"Coco..." Velvet as she kneels down next to her to check up on her leader.

"I...I'm...fine." Coco mumbles as she gasps for air like she just finished a marathon.

The bunny looks for her teammate, "Fox? Yatsu?" She calls as she watches those two try to get back on their feet but ultimately fall back on their stomachs.

"Okay Velvet, let's finish this!" Natsu taunts as he stands in alone in front of her with his gun resting in it's holster.

 _'Velvet, you can do this, just remember what you learned.'_ The faunus motivates herself as she takes a deep breath to calm herself down and rises to her feet.

"Take him down Velvet!" She hears the audience and the rest cheer for her to motivate her.

"You got some good friends you know that?" Natsu comments and gives her a big smile.

Velvet smiles back at Natsu kindness...but something felt off...this smile wasn't like the other smiles he show before. She knew something was wrong but she can't quite put her finger on it.

"You're not winning this one Natsu!" Velvet confidently declares and the crowd roars in agreement.

"Good, I'm all fired up!" Natsu yells as he raises his fist in front of his face.

''Calm down Natsu...let her beat the urge out of you.'' He plans as he lowers his defenses for Velvet, but high enough that no one will notice that change while keeping it low enough to give her windows of opportunities to strike him.

Velvet shadows him and changes into a stance that looks similar to Fox's fighting style.

 _'Something's not right...this looks exactly like Fox's stance.'_ He notices.

"Who cares?! Just take her out!" Grayfia ignores the similarity.

Natsu nods and waits for the bunny to make the first move.

Velvet gets the hint and lunges at him with her fist cocked back for a right jab, she fires her hand but he dodges it at the last second and her fist grazes his ear, she goes for a left jab and he dodges it again. Then she tries the old one-two and begins with the upper cut. The hit lands and Natsu leans forward just to have Velvet punch him dead center on his cheek and stuns him for a second, in that second, she grabs his gun and swings the grip at the back of his head.

Natsu feels something heavy slam into the back of his skull and falls to the ground.

"Come on Natsu! You got this, get up!" Death calls as Velvet approaches him with his revolver in her hands aimed at his head.

"YEAH! GO VELVET!" He hears as he smiles to himself.

"Okay...I think the urge is gone...phew. Now let's have some fun!" Natsu yells the last part as he forces Velvet on his knees by kicking her and uses his right arm to push her to the ground, making her lose grip of his gun and tosses the gun somewhere.

Natsu untangles his foot from under the bunny and positions himself hovering over Velvet, without a second thought, he cocks his fist back and readies to finish the bunny in one swift move.

"GO NATSU!" The Grim Reaper cheers him on.

Velvet freezes as the tables turned in Natsu's favor in an instant and fear starts gathering in her mind. The Dread Hunter sees this and stops as well, the urge comes back and stronger than ever. His world slows down as his fist grows a mind of it's own and starts to rush toward Velvet's face in full force.

 _'NO, STOP!'_ He cries as Velvet closes her eyes and waits for the pain to come.

"STOP!" Someone breaks Natsu's trance just in the nick of time as his fist stops dead in it's tracks right above her nose.

Natsu breathes heavily and looks around, he finds Glynda and Grayfia kneeling next to her standing next to him with her hand in the air and Coco lying a few feet behind her with his gun, in her hands, aimed at him.

"Natsu? What's wrong?" Grayfia asks worryingly.

 _'I'm fine, that was a close one there.'_ Natsu assures.

Natsu sighs in relief and grabs Velvet by the waist and pulls her and himself up to their feet. Scarlatina opens her eyes to find herself on her feet with Natsu holding her with a smile on his face.

"That was awesome!" He cheers and gives her a quick hug.

"What...what happened?" She mutters as she watches Natsu pick Coco up to her feet but her legs wobble and she falls into his arms.

"That was interesting, team CFVY and Natsu showed quite the show tonight." Glynda interrupts, making Velvet jumps a little.

"Did we lose?"

"Yes and no..." She begins and the bunny tilts her head.

"But so did Natsu, just look at the results." Professor Glynda points to the screen and everyone's picture is on the screen, but all of them have a red bar under their pictures.

"It's...a draw?"

Glynda nods and approaches the front of the stage while Natsu helps Coco walk back to Velvet with Fox and Yatsuhashi limping behind them, "This match is over, the results, a draw!" She reveals.

The audience stops and takes a moment to process the results in their heads...

"YAY!" The room roars with cheers at the powerful display of power and skills on the stage. It made of been a draw, but the fight was satisfying on it's own by a long shot.

"Very impressive Natsu, you are a strong warrior, I respect that." Yatsuhashi praises as he slaps him on the back.

"I agree." Fox mutters as he stretches his body to relieve his muscle tension.

"I recommend all five of you to visit Ms. Eirwen's office to heal those injuries you inflicted on each other. I'll update your new room number after I take care of the rest of us.

Everyone nods to her and limps off the stage with Grayfia walking backwards in front of Natsu about how amazing he did in that match.

"Alright everyone...quiet down...it's time for some shut eye. I updated your new rooms in your scrolls, get some sleep everyone, you all will need for the long day tomorrow." Glynda instructs and watches all the second years leave toward their new rooms.

* * *

 **Nurse's...I mean...Doctor's office**

* * *

" **Ah,** I was beginning to wonder if you'd show up at all." Team CVFY and Natsu hear as they walk into the Doctor's office.

"Hi Ms. Eirwen, are you sure this is okay? It's pretty late out." Velvet worries as Natsu leads her team to the medical beds, carrying Coco bridal-style.

"It's my job to heal Beacon's wounded hunters." Ms. Eirwen assures as she walks around a white curtain then toward Team CFVY sitting all on one bed, while Coco sits on Natsu's lap as she cuddles with him.

"Hey she looks different." Grayfia notes, as she sits behind Natsu, pointing at the approaching doctor.

Natsu raises his eyebrow as he looks at the doctor in front of him, she looks a lot younger than the first time they met maybe earlier 20s, and that was yesterday. Now Ms. Eirwen wears a long white coat over a blue turtle neck with a black shirt, black leggings and slip ons. Even her hair was let down into messy blob just like Grayfia, and her skin was a healthy shade of white like Velvet's or Ruby's skin tone.

"How does it look?" Yatsuhashi asks as the doctor examines his head and winces as she touches a bump on his head.

"You'll be fine, just rub this ointment on it and it'll heal over night." She instructs as she hands the tank a small cylinder container then looks at Fox's and Velvet's wounds.

" **Hmm**...this is nothing you haven't faced before...it's all just scratches and petty bruises. Just sleep on it tonight and your Aura will handle the rest." She suggests and finally looks at Coco hugging Natsu.

"And what happened to Ms. Adel...she looks completely fine?" The snow-haired maiden asks.

"She's been like that since the battle finished Ms. Eirwen." Velvet explains as the doctor touches Coco's stomach.

 _'Wind dust bullets...that's explains it...these bullets causes fatigue on impact with the target. Used mostly for non-lethal take-downs from a distance.'_ She mumbles as she senses faint dust energies on team CFVY's leader's tummy.

"She'll be fine, she just tired, that's all. Just get her to her room will you Natsu?" She asks.

"I got this covered Ms. Eirwen!" Natsu assures as she gives her his bright smile and gets back on his feet.

"Natsu? What about your check up?" Velvet asks but Natsu was already out the door.

Eirwen puts her hand on the bunny's shoulder in assurance, "He'll be fine, his Aura already healed his wounds."

She watches Velvet nod and follows Yatsuhashi and Fox out of the infirmary, as the door closes she walks back her desk and sits down.

"Are they gone?" She hears as the monitor in front of her turns on and shows Ozpin sitting at his desk with his mug cutting off at the right of the screen.

"Yes, they're gone Oz." She drops the formalities.

 _"Now back to what I was asking, what did you learn about Natsu?"_

"His story is correct, the scars on his face and chest definitely came from last year, but he's hiding more scars under his jacket. I found numerous scars just a big as the one he shows on his chest and face." She reports.

 _"And what about the condition of his eye Ms. Eirwen?"_

"...His eye is in perfect condition...but he can't see through it. When I opened it, his eye reacted to the change of light but he showed no response of the change."

 _"Ms. Eirwen is something wrong?"_

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I think _she_ was talking to him yesterday..." She admits.

There is an awkward pause between the two as Ozpin's eyes darken, _"Are you sure?"_

"Yes, when I finished preparing Burgundy's body for...that...I returned to my office to find Natsu on the ground in front of a fading black smoke. I must of been her Oz." She warns.

 _"...I believe you, **sigh** , what we need to do is protect him from her grasps and convince him to join us. You said that you've met him before, surely you would have influence over this course of action if you justed talked to him. You are a maiden after all so I fully believe you can convince him Ms. Eirwen."_ Ozpin suggests.

The nurse slightly flinches at the word maiden but hides her discomfort.

"That may be true, but about that...I didn't met him directly...Oz..." She trails off trying to think of something else to change the subject.

 _"What do you mean?" He asks._

"It all started at the STRQ incident..." She starts as she stares out the window, behind her desk, and looks at the broken moon in the night sky.

* * *

 **Unknown Location**

* * *

"Hello again, I assume you have good news for me?" A familiar woman in red talks to someone on her scroll while standing on a rooftop over looking the docks of Vale while the moon light reflects on the salty ocean below. The woman is the beautiful Cinder Fall.

 _"Of course, General Ironwood just put me in charge of programing the AK-200s A.I to the A.C.T, this should increase the virus's completion by a hefty rate, but I'm rumors of the AK-200s being deployed by the A.A.S."_

 _"My My, you sure have a lot of abbreviations." Cinder teases._

 _"It wasn't my idea, anyway, if theses rumors are true. Then that virus won't do jack if the bots are out of range."_

"And you have an answer to that I presume?"

 _"Yeah, General Ironwood needs to be in range of any of the four communication towers to use the bots, I suggest when you want to use the virus, use it near a communication tower. That'll enhance the range of the virus, but use this carefully. I can't make any more once you use it, it's my job to prevent virus like this never come back for seconds."_

"We'll work it out, just get it done, we're still on schedule and I want to keep it that way." Cinder warns.

 _"I understand, **sigh** , here comes the General, we'll talk later... **beep**." _ The calls ends with a beep and Cinder smiles as everything goes along right on schedule then calls some one else on her phone with the name, Em.

"Cinder, what's going on?" Cinder hears a droopy voice on the other end of the line.

"You sound tired Emerald, is this a bad time?" She asks teasingly.

"N...no...I was...just going to call you. I got those blueprints you wanted." Emerald reports sounding a little sick.

"Oh really? That's great news Emerald, good work." She praises.

"...Why...do we need these again?"

"We need to know how to use our new toys. So think of them as manuals for them."

"Right..."

"When you return, report back to base, you know where to find me." Cinder orders.

"You got...it...I'll see you later, bye... **beep**." Emerald assures and ends the call.

Cinder smiles devilishly to herself as she looks up to the broken moon, _'All in due time...the world will burn...I'll make sure of it.'_

* * *

 **Dormitories, Beacon Academy**

* * *

"Here we are, room 15." Velvet mutters as she opens the door with her team and Natsu standing behind her.

"Can you hurry this up Natsu, I'm tired and I want my man with me tonight." Grayfia whines as she yawns standing next to her _lover_.

' _Just a little longer Grayfia...'_ Natsu assures as team CFVY walk into the dark room in front of him.

One by one, team CFVY and Natsu falls into the room then close the room behind them. Velvet turns on the light and she sees only a plain room with four red beds at the back of the room.

"We'll take the ones on the right, you and Coco can take the ones on the left." Yatsuhashi informs as he and Fox head over to the beds on the right side of the room.

Velvet and Natsu don't say anything as they head over to the two beds on the left side of the room, "You can put Coco down here." The bunny suggests as she sits down on a bed while pointing to the empty bed in front of her.

"That was some fight **huh** , your team are sure are something special." Natsu mutters as her tries to free himself Coco's strong grip.

Velvet blushes at his praise, "Really? I don't think we're that special."

" **Ah** don't be silly, if it was up to me, I'll say you guys beat me by a long shot." Natsu admits as Coco finally lets go of him and spreads herself all over the bed.

"I don't know about that, you did take down Yatsu and Fox all in one go and on top of that, you defeated Coco without even breaking a sweat. I think you're stronger than all of us combined."

"But you did beat me into a pulp and the end." He points out.

"Me?"

"Yeah don't you remember, you're the one who turn the tables on me in the end. You even took my revolver and used it against me." He explains as he taps the side of his holster, now holding his black fire arm.

"That...but that was-" Velvet tires to explain.

"I think you're the one who changed the fate of that battle. If it wasn't for you, I would of won that match, you're really a strong person you know that Velvet." The Dread Hunter interjects.

Velvet's eyes widen at the pinky's confession, _'Me? Strong?'_

"Well, I think I overstayed my visit, I'll see you tomorrow!" Natsu says his farewells and walks out the room.

The Faunus feels her heart flutter again as she thinks of the pinky, _'Thank you Natsu.'_ She thinks as she puts her hand over her heart and smiles to herself.

* * *

"~It's about time handsome, come here~" Grayfia calls lustfully as she watches Natsu walk into his room.

Natsu looks toward his bed and finds Grayfia covering her naked body with only his red blanket while smiling to him.

"I'm so tired Grayfia!" Natsu groans as he slowly hops his way to his bed while undressing himself.

"I'll make you feel ~all~ better." She moans as a shirtless Natsu falls on her and buries his head between her cleavage like every night before.

Death smiles as Natsu wraps his arms around her and goes to sleep.

...

..

.

"Good night hotshot."

* * *

 **My...my god...is this real. Do my eyes deceive me! No way, 70+ favorites and 100+ follows.**

 **You readers have my respect and utmost gratitude my people.**

 **NOW FOR SOME IMPORTANT NEW!**

 **The results for the pool regarding Natsu's pairing are in...and the survey said...**

 **NO PAIRING...Yay no love for Natsu this is great-Yeah no that's not what went down.**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **What really when down was...HAREM!**

 **It was pretty one-sided with 10+ votes to harem, 4 to single pairing and 0 to no pairing.**

 **So congratulations to the ones who voted and the ones who wanted harem.**

 **That being said...let's get down the business and...defeat the huns-I mean who will officially be in Natsu's harem?**

 **So here's this list of girls who will be in Natsu's harem (These girls were chosen by you readers...not me)**

 **Good Girls/Women**

 **Blake Belladonna**

 **Coco Adel**

 **Death "Grayfia"**

 **Glynda Goodwitch**

 **Pyrrha Nikos**

 **Winter Schnee**

 **Yang Xiao Long**

 **Bad Girls/Women**

 **Cinder Fall**

 **Neopolitan**

 **This list is not complete and will be a list on my profile, and future chapters.**

 **Okay, now let's get down to the good stuff.**

 **CFVY- Natsu seems to love sweets and he can hold his own against all four of them.**

 **Ms. Eirwen- She's is the WINTER MAIDEN if you haven't figured that out by now...and she met Natsu at an event called the STRQ Incident.**

 **Is Natsu a zombie- He doesn't have the cravings to eat other people but he is UNDEAD. Remember Grayfia's explanation,** _'Nope...you're still dead...but you're here...on Remnant...breathing and still kicking.'_

 **Operation Red Maiden- Don't worry, this is the one out of two times you will see those Shock Troopers so don't get attached.**

 **ST- Shock Trooper, not Saint.**

 **That sniper that ST. Aeron has is a M700 sniper rifle without the scope.**

 **Aeron- means battle...roughly slaughter**

 **THE MOLE- Someone else is working behind the scenes with Cinder...interesting**

 **"..."- I hope that I held back on the e** **llipses this chapter.**

 **Now if you have something say, leave a message or review, I appreciate the feedback.**

 **And like any chapter, if you like this chapter good for you**

 **Till Next Time**


	8. Some Suffer In Secret

**"I'm a dog, chasing cars." Speaking**

 _ **'I just don't know what I'll do when I catch it.' Thinking**_

 _ **"Providing CAS with mike 134s, TOT 15 seconds, copy?" Communications**_

 **Oh...Ahhh...Awww Sounds**

 **I own my Ocs and that's about it.**

* * *

 **It's A Date!**

* * *

While Natsu was bonding with team CFVY...team RWBY and JNPR were attending their classes. Pyrrha made a new enemy, Jaune learned about Fort Castle, Weiss got mad Ruby, and Yang learned that Blake likes tuna, but in the end it was an average day for the two teams.

Now everyone sleeps in their dorms, waiting for their alarms to go off to signal to the start of a new day, but some people are already awake, like Glynda Goodwitch. She is always awake an hour earlier than the students she teaches, she's an instructor after all.

Currently, she walks down the hallways of the academy's dormitories looking for her pink haired apprentice, Natsu Dragneel. She feels that it's time for the carefree powerhouse to begin his education. The sound of her footsteps echoes in the silent hallways then abruptly ends when the professor stands in front of a white door with a small golden number nine embedded into the white wood of the door.

She knocks on the door twice and waits for a response.

"..."

"..."

"..."

 _'No answer, I though he was a morning person._ ' She thinks and knocks again.

"I'm coming..." She surprisingly hears a muffled voice and the door in front of her opens.

She watches as a muscular figure reveals himself behind the door while rubbing his eye, it's her most mysterious student Natsu Dragneel.

"Professor Goodwitch? Is something wrong?" He asks with a droopy voice as he checks the time on his scroll and it says 0500 hours.

Glynda loses her composure a bit to see Natsu only wearing his pants, you couldn't to feel a bit worried for her apprentice as she studies the many scars scattered across his chest.

 _'She was right, he must of lived outside Vale to suffer those scar._ ' She assumes.

"Mr...Mr. Dragneel...can you please put some clothes on?" She asks as she respectfully looks away from his bare chest.

She hears Natsu walks back into his room and whispers a mumble, "Not again..."

 _'How can you forget to put your clothes on?'_ She thinks over Natsu side comment.

He's only gone for a moment then returns to Glynda now wearning his jacket, which doesn't help because he wears his jacket open, and she realizes that her request him to put on clothes is utterly pointless.

"Is there something you need Professor?" He asks.

Glynda breaks from her thoughts, " **Ah** , Yes Mr. Dragneel, I feel that it's time for your lessons."

"Wait lessons? I don't remember- **Oh**...that...okay, I need to get cleaned up first if that's okay." He asks.

"...I...of course Mr. Dragneel, just meet me at the dinning hall once you're finished." Glynda blushes a little as she realizes that Natsu just woke up and he needs to properly ready himself for the new day.

"Right, I'll see you there." Natsu assures and walks back into his room to gather his towel, tooth brush, and tooth paste.

Glynda nods to herself and leaves Natsu to gather his things while she heads to the dinning hall to have her breakfast.

* * *

"Natsu...who was that?" The Dread Hunter hears as he approaches a wall, near his bed, and starts to tap on the wall as if he was entering a four-digit code into a number pad.

"It was Professor Goodwitch, she wants me to meet her at the dinning hall." Natsu explains as the wall in front of him sounds off an approved bing and a small hologram turns on in front of him.

"Good morning, Natsu." An angelic voice greets Natsu as the wall in front of him slides to the right and a hidden closet reveals itself, containing identical copies of his usual outfit. He crouches down and opens a drawer filled socks, and underwear.

"~It's too early...come back to bed baby~" Grayfia moans as she rolls around the bed looking for him.

Natsu ignores her call and gathers a fresh new set of clothes and hangs them over his arm as he walks over to Grayfia sprawled out on his bed.

"Grayfia...Grayfia wake up." He calls as he nudges Death's shoulder.

"It's too early..." She murmurs and hides inside his blanket.

"C'mon...a bet a shower will wake you up." Natsu suggests in a cheery tone.

The Grim Reaper doesn't say anything as she slowly pops her head out of his blanket and looks at him.

"Together?" She asks.

"How else would we take a shower?" He asks innocently with a smile, he knows that she wanted to have a shower...she never had one before since she never get's dirty...so this is the best time to grant her wish.

He watches the his godly friend smile and open her arms to him, "Carry me."

...

..

.

Natsu took five minutes to get to the unisex bathroom with Death on his back, but he got there regardless of the unnecessary work. Now he stands in front of one of the many showers in the unisex bathroom with a naked Grayfia on his back. He carefully stacks his clothes and towel on a stand next to the shower sliding door while trying to balance Grayfia on his back.

"Is this...a shower...why are they so big?" Grayfia asks as she nuzzles Natsu from behind and watches him put some numbers into his scroll, causing his name to pop up on the shower door and open up for him.

" **Hm**...I don't know really...I've never seen so many showers in one place before." He explains as he drops Grayfia to her feet and begins to undress himself while Death walks into the small shower.

Grayfia looks around and finds, a strange circle thing, with small holes all around it, above her head, two knobs in front of her with one with a small blue circle on it and the other with a red circle.

"How does this work?" She asks as she lets her curiosity get the better of her and turns the knob with the red circle.

"It's easy, just turn one of those-" She hears, from Natsu, as something turns on and a hot liquid covers her entire body, making her senses breakdown from intense feelings of pleasure.

"~ **Ahh**...yes~" She moans as the hot water, from the shower head, travels down her silky body and down the shower drain.

In her state of bliss, she doesn't notice Natsu step into the shower and closes the shower door behind him and hugs her from behind.

"You got started without me." He whispers in her ear as she feels his muscular body press up behind her, making her shiver in excitement.

"~It...feels so good...Natsu~" She whimpers as she watches Natsu pick up a gray container and squeezes out a blue substance into his free hand then begins to roam his strong hands all around her smooth body.

"~Natsu~" She yells as her lover enhances her pleasureful experience by using his massaging skills to scrub the non-existent dirt off her body.

"I'm going to clean you up!" He declares as he gently massages the woman's large pillows of flesh with his soap covered hands.

Natsu smiles as he hears Grayfia's gasps at his boldness and pleads him to continue, "Yes baby! More...~ **mmm~** yes more!"

The Dread Hunter steps up his game, unknowingly, by turning Grayfia around and makes squishes her body against him as he lathers more soap on her back while giving her his biggest smile. He's having the best time of his life right now.

The Grim Reaper stares into her lover's eyes with love and passion then decides to give Natsu a reward by shoving her tongue down his mouth. So she wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him into a passionate kiss.

Natsu closes his eyes and enjoys the strange action that she calls a kiss, he doesn't know why Grayfia does this, but he loves the warm feeling he gets in his heart when she kisses him. So he decides to return the favor by lowering his massage zone down to her two soft cheeks she calls a butt.

Grayfia stops her assault in her lover's mouth as she feels Natsu grabs her down below and gives her a good combo of fondles and squeezes, giving Natsu the chance to flip that tables and try out Grayfia's weird tongue dance on her, giving her own taste of her medicine.

 _'I love it when you're bold!'_ Grayfia praises as she lets Natsu take over the kiss and surprising he's not that bad. She moans as his tongue explores her mouth and lets her man clean her up.

...

..

.

For what seem like an couple of hours, Death felt Natsu attack all her most sensitive spots with the utmost love and affection in the name of cleaning. She never felt so happy in her immortal life before, the relaxing hot water running down her body, her man fondling her with his strong hands, she wanted this moment to last forever. Only three words could Death say to her lover to express her feelings to him. While snuggling on The Dread Hunter's chest, Grayfia gathers her courage to express her feelings to her lover.

"Natsu...I...I lov-" She tries to confess as she hears something turns off and looks up to Natsu who was squeezing her butt.

"...W...hat...N...atsu?" She tries to ask for an explanation while recovering from her state of pleasure.

"All done, that was good **huh**?' Natsu asks hugging his naked partner closer to him.

"~No, I don't want this to end baby~" She moans as she falls limp in his arm.

" **Aw** , it's okay Fia, we can do this again tonight!" He assures and gives her a slight squeeze.

Grayfia smiles at her new nickname and her face brightens at the idea of taking another shower with her man then rewards Natsu with a quick peck on the lips.

"Okay honey, but next time I'll be cleaning ~you~" She assures and winks.

Natsu feels like he heard something like that before but smiles anyway, "Awesome! Now let's dry you up." He suggests as he raises his body temperature that Grayfia feels her senses go haywire in pleasure.

"~NATSU~" She screams as she holds on to him for dear life and begins to tremble in his arms, it seems she...exploded with pleasure...like a certain state in the process of human reproduction that shall not be named.

The Prince begins to worry for his partner as she trembles in his arms but the blissful look on her face assures him that she's enjoying this, he feels something splash on his feet but ignores it as the heat he emits drys him and Grayfia right up.

"Are you okay?" He asks as he lowers down his body temp.

The Grim Reaper hums in response as she takes a moment to recover while Natsu carries her out of the shower.

"Time to dress up." Natsu mumbles as he grabs his clothes on the stand and begins to dress himself while Grayfia notices a change in her hairstyle by looking the large mirror in front of the two.

Her sliver hair is no longer the messy and tangled blob she always had, but now it is loose, straight, and actually looks pretty decent for a change. She tilts her head at her new look while she plays with her long luscious locks and decides to try a new hairstyle, so with the power of magic and reasons, Grayfia summons a few dark blue ribbons in her right hand while she begins to style her hair.

Natsu puts on his jacket and picks up a folded kimono on the stand by the shower then walks behind Grayfia.

"How does it look honey?" He hears as Grayfia looks at him in the mirror.

Natsu's mouth slightly opens in awe as he looks at his friend, her beautiful hair is now tied to a loose ponytail with two smaller braids going down the sides of her face with little dark blue ribbons to hold the braids in place. Her new look made his chest feel weird and he wanted to hold her in his arms then tell her how much she means to him.

"I like it, I like it a lot." He confesses as he unfolds Grayfia's kimono and covers her with it.

"Then I'll keep it then ~hotshot~" She assures as she turns around and kisses him again.

"Kisses are the best!" Natsu admits as breaks the kiss.

"You keep this up then I'll give you something better than a ~kiss~" She offers as she caresses his bare chest.

"~I'll see you later, I need to rest after what you did to me big boy~" She whispers then puffs into a black smoke, leaving her smiling Dragon Prince alone in the showers.

...

..

.

Today is going to a fun one.

* * *

 **Dinning Hall, 5:20 AM**

* * *

" **Ooo** , something smells ~amazing~" Natsu moans as he follows a strong scent of freshly made breakfast aimlessly down the long rows of tables inside the Dinning Hall.

The Son of Mother Nature hears his stomach growl as the scent of the food draws closer and closer, he looks around for the source of the mouthing-watering smell and finds his new-mentor sitting by herself at a table covered in plates of many diverse foods, ranging from the plump pancakes to the big bacons. To the milky milk to the creamy coffee. If the food was eaten breakfast, it was there on that table, waiting for someone to consume them.

Natsu waves over the professor while she takes a drink from a mug, exactly similar to Ozpin's, as he walks toward her.

"Good morning Mr. Dragneel, I see you been waiting for breakfast yes?" She greets as she watches Natsu sit down across from her with a devilish smile planted on his face.

"Who made this? It looks just as goods as it smells!" He asks trying to hold back his urge to eat everything in front of him.

"I'm glad you like it Mr. Dragneel, it so happens that I made all of the dishes you see here, I enjoy cooking on my free time you see." Glynda explains with a slightly proud tone.

"That's...that's..." Natsu tries to form words but the food in front of him was taking all of his attention.

The serious professor breaks her usual demeanor and forms a small smile on her lips as her apprentice tries his best to keep his composure.

"If you want to eat, then go right ahead, I knew you would be hungry after you-." She assures as a low growl interrupts her.

She raises her eyebrow as she watches Natsu fold his sleeves up to his elbows and stares at the food in front of him like he hasn't eaten in weeks.

"Mr. Dragneel?" She asks as The Dread Hunter takes all the plates and lays them all in front of him then picks up a fork and knife.

 _'Something is very wrong...'_ She notes, the soft chuckles coming and the dark look on Natsu's face looks like he was going to slice the pancake and the table in half with the small knife in his right hand.

Then in a flash, Natsu gives his biggest smile as he stabs his fork into the perfectly prepared pancake while raising his knife for a slice.

 _'This isn't going to be goo-'_ Glynda stops mid-thought as Natsu, ironically, gently cuts into the pancake into a small triangle and brings to piece to his mouth for a bite, completely changing from food-hungry maniac to proper gentleman in a blink of an eye.

She couldn't help but to stare at Natsu in amazement and fascination as he quickly finishes the pancake filled plate in a few bites while humming happily to himself.

 _'It's like he's been starving for days!'_ She exclaims as Natsu finishes one dish after another in the same minute, there's even a small tower of plates growing at the left side of the table.

She witnesses a different side of The Dragon Prince as he finishes all of her dishes before she could finish a single thought.

" **Aw** wow, that was really something, I've haven't eaten something as good as that in a long time. Thanks Professor!" Natsu thanks after he chugs down a large glass of white milk.

"You...flatter me Mr. Dragneel...if we're done here, then let's head outside." Glynda begins to regain her composure.

"But what about the dishes?" Natsu asks as he starts to stack all the empty plates into one tall tower.

" **Oh** don't worry about such a small matter." She assures as she aims her rider's crop at the stack of plates and uses her power of levitation to transport the plates down the dinning hall and on top of the serving tables in the distance.

The Dragon Prince watches as the plates gracefully fly across the room in awe, it looks like Glynda was a witch casting spells with her wand in his eyes, _'How does she do it?!'_ He asks as he follows Glynda out of the dinning hall.

...

..

.

"Professor Goodwitch, What are we doing here, we just passed the amphitheater." Natsu asks as he and his mentor approaches a large gray aircraft.

"We're heading to the city Mr. Dragneel, I think it's time for you to see the city and the urban life we live in here in Vale, or in any kingdom in Remnant really." Glynda explains as she climbs on to the large winged aircraft.

Natsu feels a little uneasy as he puts his foot inside the flying vehicle but eventually fights through the discomfort and climbs aboard then takes a seat across from Goodwitch.

"What is this thing?" He asks looking around as Glynda pushes some buttons on her tablet and the metal-bird begins to roar to life.

"This is one of the VTOL Bipedal Helicopter, used for transporting huntsmen and huntresses across Vale." She informs.

" **Ah huh**..." Natsu mumbles as he stores the long name in his brain for future reference.

"But everyone just calls these helicopters Bullheads." Glynda clarifies.

"Oh that easy to remem- **Ahh!** " Natsu stops mid-sentence as a massive headache hits him like a train as soon as the bullhead rises from the ground.

"Mr. Dragneel!" Glynda calls as she kneels in front of him and hold his head in her hands.

"M...my head..." He mumbles as he breaks from Glynda's hold and stumbles toward the open door of the Bullhead then holds a handle in front of him and hangs his head out the door, letting the speeding winds hit his face.

He closes his eye and remembers his travels, with his father, across the small world of Remnant. The wind...the fresh cold air on his face when he and his father soared through the sky. Those are the moments that he holds dear to him about the Dragon King.

The Dread Hunter takes a deep breath as the wind hitting his face calms him down.

"Mr. Dragneel, are you alright?" Goodwitch ask, putting her hand on his shoulder.

She watches the teen look back her with a crooked smile, "Yup, I'm good."

* * *

 **Vale, 7:00**

* * *

For the last hour an a half, Glynda showed Natsu around Vale, to the fishy docks that sit at the edge of the sea, to the large houses of the residential district. Now Glynda's taking Natsu to the commerce district of Vale to show him how people spend their free time or make money.

"Why is buying things fun? Aren't you spending money you worked for?" Natsu asks.

He and the blond teacher are walking down a street with all kinds of stores around them, like book stores, clothing stores, and the occasional restaurant.

"Purchasing things are entertaining depending on what you're desire, you can purchase almost anything that comes to mind, clothes, books, weapons, food, ect ect." She teaches as she points to the surrounding stores around the two.

"~Food~ **he he he** " She hears Natsu mumble with a strange smile on his face.

"But to purchase items you need the correct currency, which is the same for all Kingdoms. We all use Lien as our currency, in the form of a plastic card, with the right amount of Lien you can buy what you desire if it's for sale." She ignores Natsu food cravings and continues.

Glynda decides to give Natsu a demonstration of the process of making a transaction, so she leads Natsu into the first store she sees. Before walking in, she looks up and finds the store name, Blades N Bullets, all in a military-like font with the 'L' in Blades...a blade...the 'L's in Bullets...bullets.

Natsu opens the door for Glynda and hears the door ring with a small bell as they walk in.

"Hello! Welcome to Blades n Bullets, we're here to satisfy your Grimm slaying needs." The two hear a feminine voice up ahead behind a counter.

Goodwitch and Dragneel study the room around them as they walk into the ammo store. They find all sorts of weapons displayed on the walls and inside glass display cases. To the long ranged firearms to the close quartered swords.

Natsu couldn't help but to feel like a child in a candy shop, the weapons in front all did the same thing, to fight, but they all look so different from one to another, and they probably worked differently too. There are so many ways to fight and just that idea excited him.

 _'Whoa, there's so many blades, how you suppose to use them without a hilt to hold it?'_ He asks himself, looking at all the hanging blades on the walls.

"Mr. Dragneel? Can I borrow you revolver for a moment?" Glynda asks, breaking her apprentice's train of thought.

"Yeah, sure." Natsu complies and gives The Professor his special firearm as the two approach the front counter.

"Okay what can I-Hey! Glynda, what brings you over today?" The cashier asks, she is around mid 20s with short brown hair, dark brown eyes, and silky tan skin. She wears a tight tan office-like uniform with a beige beret with a Atlas insignia on the front of the beret.

"Hello again Ms. Indigo, I'm just showing a student of mine around the city, he's new to the urban life." Glynda greets Vale's best ammunitions store's owner.

"Glynda just drop the formalities, we've been friends for what, 15 years now, I think we can call each other by our names by now." Ms. Indigo scolds and Glynda rolls her eyes at her.

" **Sigh** , fine Nila, but just this once..." She gives in and crosses her arms together.

The Dragon Prince stares blankly at the woman in front of him, _'She knows Professor Goodwitch?'_

Nila notices Natsu's awkward stare and decides to introduce herself, "Hi, I'm Nila Indigo, nice to meet you..." The trooper veteran trails off, suggesting Natsu to introduce himself.

" **Oh** sorry, I'm Natsu Dragneel, it's a pleasure." He greets and holds his hand out for a friendly shake.

Nila takes his hand without a second thought and scans him as if she's an agent profiling her next target.

 _' **Heh** , strong grip, expected from a hunter in training. He seems innocent but his eyes tell a completely different story, he's killed before I just know it, those are the eyes of a man filled of guilt. Guilt of taking a life.'_ She profiles the professional Grimm slayer as she finishes the shake.

"Likewise- **oh** , what's this?" She says as Glynda puts Natsu's gun on the counter.

"What can you tell me about this firearm?" Glynda interrupts.

The lady takes the gun and examines every detail on the gun, she takes a minute for her to fully analyze the weapon, "I must say this is a fine piece of work, I haven't seen something like this since my days back in the Atlas military." She begins and puts her right thumb on a small button and press it. To her surprise the top half of the gun opens and reveals six empty holes in a cylinder. She looks back at the cylinder then back at the button several times before returning the open barrel back to it's rightful place.

 _'Strange, most revolvers release only the cylinder, this one takes whole barrel with it. I haven't seen that before.'_ The lady notes.

 _'I didn't know that did that.'_ Natsu notes Nila plays around with his gun.

"Can you...elaborate on the subject?" Glynda asks.

"Well, I say that everything about this one is customized, even down to the smallest screw. Despite it's low ammo capacity, this can pack quite the punch in medium to short range engagements. If you wanted to further the customization, I suggest a sight to replace the iron sights, a laser/flashlight module, and if you're up for it, a standard combat knife for those close encounters." She explains and hands back the gun to Glynda.

"What do you think Mr. Dragneel, do those suggestions arouse your curiosity?" She asks as the cashier disappears under the counter and returns with several items in her hands.

" **Um**...I don't know really, half the things she said don't make sense to me." He admits as the lady behind the counter lays out several foreign objects on top of the counter.

"And that's where I come in, just explain what you're confused on and I'll do my best to answer your questions." She assures with a familiar smile Natsu always wears on his face.

"That's very kind of you Nila." Glynda thanks.

"It's nothing, it's my job, anyway, let's get started, this small thing here is called a red dot sight, when attached to a weapon. You're perception of range increases to greater lengths once you look into the sight, the red dot in the middle of the sight is where you are aiming, which is called a reticle, hence the name of red dot sight." Nila begins, showing Natsu a small black object she calls a red dot sight.

Natsu takes the sight and looks into it and finds the dot, Nila was talking about, aimed at Nila's nose.

"How far can you see varies on what sight you have, red dots sights are under the class of reflector, or reflex, sights. I recommend that you use these sights for close range conflicts. For long or medium range, optic sights are the way to go." The gun expert finishes her lecture on sights.

Natsu nods at this new found information and moves on to the next item, "Moving on, this is called a flashlight/laser module, it's pretty self-explanatory, it combines a flashlight and a laser into one simple attachment. The flashlight will help you see enemies in the dark environments and the laser will help increase your precision without aiming down sights, but your enemies and allies can see the laser and the flashlight so don't even think about using these things when sneaking around."

The Dragon Prince picks up the device and studies it for a moment then puts it back down, _'I might buy one of these when I get some Lien.'_ He decides.

"Now this one is my favorite, ammunition, or ammo for short. You pretty much have a type of bullet for any firefight situation. Wind bullets for armored piercing or non-lethal attacks, Fire bullets for splash damage, Gravity bullets for explosive booms, Ice bullets for capturing enemies or slowing down enemies, and many more. Just don't go around shooting the wrong people alright?" She explains as she offers Natsu a small white box with the wind dust emblem on top of the box.

Natsu takes the box and opens it slowly then finds a pile of small copper cylinders with a thick white stripe on the bottom of each bullet.

"That right there is non-lethal wind rounds, but before I go any further, do you know how to reload your weapon?"

Natsu looks at Nila then back at his gun, " **Um**...no..." He admits shyly.

Nila smiles at his cute answer, "Don't worry, I got you covered, to reload you first need to open the chamber to insert the new rounds. There should be a button of the right side of the gun, called the cylinder release, just press that and it should obviously release the cylinder from it's secured position, but your gun is unique..." She starts as Natsu follows her instructions and the top barrel of his gun clicks and opens just like when Nila released the cylinder earlier.

Glynda watches Natsu like a hawk as he fiddles with his gun's new mechanic, _'He learns quick, that's a good trait to have.'_ She notices.

"There you go, now use this, it's called a speed reloader. Holding a full six bullets in one reloader, it's faster than just loading one bullet at a time. It's guaranties to save you time on the battlefield and, it could even save your life."

The Dread Hunter takes a small clip holding six wind dust bullets and loads them into his gun then takes out the reloader with a happy look on his face, "This is awesome!"

"Good, now let's see how good of a shot you are." She tests and walks to a door behind the counter.

Glynda goes around the counter and follows her old friend with Natsu tailing behind her.

...

..

.

"This here is the state of the art firing range, I built it myself, here you can test your accuracy with any firearm to 10 to 50 meters." She presents her pride and joy standing in front of a long metal table that goes from one side of the room to the other with her arms in the air.

Natsu looks around the room while Glynda waits by the door.

" **Uh**...Nila?" He asks.

"Yes?" She plainly responds.

"What are we shooting at? 'Cause I don't see anything."

" **Oh** don't worry you little head about that, just stand right here and draw your weapon." She instructs, pointing to a spot next to her.

The marksmen complies and stands next to the store owner and draws his weapon.

Then the room darkens as if the power went out and six large red blobs of light begins to form all across the room in front of Natsu and Nila. The Dread hunter then aims as the blobs turn into what looks to be soldiers pointing their weapons straight at him.

Without a second thought, Natsu pulls the trigger, with his thumb on the hammer, six consecutive times and one after another, the gun fires six times and all six bullets land on their targets. Causing all the soldiers to drop dead on the floor and burst into little red shards.

Natsu smiles at his quick execution and spins his gun around his finger, _'It's a little weaker if I use bullets but it beats using my Aura energy.'_ He compares the two ways to fire his revolver.

"Nice work kiddo, but we're not done here yet, you better reload." Nila warns.

The teen tilts his head at her as another red blob of light brightens the room.

Nila smirks back at him and suggestively nudges back at the firing range, but to her surprise, the hunter stops spinning his gun and aims at his target.

Glynda squints her eyes as a blue glows emits from her student's firearm, _'I was right after all...'_

"What?" Nila whispers as Natsu charges up his gun.

The barrel of the revolver glows a bright blue and fires one large blue bream of pain directed toward the one lone soldier in the middle of the firing range.

Nila widens her eyes as a large blue fire comes out of the revolver's barrel and the soldier beyond the metal table burst into a millions of small red shards on impact of the blue bullet.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Natsu cheers and ironically begins to reload his gun.

"Good job Mr. Dragneel, come now, we don't want to waste anymore of Nila's time now would we?" The Professor asks.

"Okay, nice meeting you Nila." Natsu gives in and walks out of the firing range after picking up the empty bullet cartridges off the ground.

The room turns back on it's lights as Natsu leaves the room, "Glynda? What was that!" Nila exclaims.

"You're guess is as good as mine, I've never seen anything like it, Mr. Dragneel is just full of surprises." Glynda vaguely answers and leaves her friend out of the room.

Nila ponders over her friends words then realizes that Glynda left her alone in the room, "Hey! Wait for me!" The store owner yells, running out of the firing range.

...

..

.

" **Sigh** , you never changed Glynda." Nila thinks aloud as she finds Glynda and Natsu waiting on the other side of the counter with a large black box on top of the counter.

"You don't have to do this Professor Goodwitch, I'll just buy some when I get some Lien." She hears her old friend's mysterious student persist.

"Nonsense, as your mentor and Professor, I must provide you the necessary tools for the best educational experience." Glynda assures and pulls out a plastic card with a the letter L with two black lines going through the middle of the letter.

Natsu sighs in defeat and lets his teacher pay for his purchase.

"Is this what you want, a box of speed reloaders?" She asks.

"...Yeah..." He mumbles, pouting.

" **Ahh** , good choice to have those speed reloaders, here have these too." Nila suggests and grabs a large black briefcase from under the counter them puts the large case next to the black box.

"There 1200 wind bullets in there so go crazy, on the enemy, not us." Nila explains, scratching the back of her head sheepishly.

"And how much will this be?" Glynda asks, readying her Lien card.

" **Oh** no, it's on the house, don't worry about it." Nila assures and opens the briefcase, revealing six blue boxes stacked neatly in a three by two pattern. She then picks up the speed reloader box and places it on top of the bullet boxes and closes the briefcase shut.

"Unacceptable, I can't let you give away something so expensive like that!" Glynda snaps at her friends generosity.

"These things, expensive? You're joking, these things are cheap, like 100 to 125 Lien. I give these bad girls to every costumer who buys something, they're cheap and sturdy." Nila assures.

"That doesn't matter, you're just spoiling my student!" She persists and swipes her Lien card on a machine next to a what looks to be a large tablet computer.

Nila sighs as she looks at the computer screen, "Here's your change." She mumbles in defeat and swipes her hand to the side and the computer screen turns to Natsu and Glynda to reveal a big zero on the screen.

It takes Glynda to realize that she didn't pay anything and fell right into her friend's trap. She glares at Nila only to receive a smile in return, "You win this time Nila." She mumbles and slides the briefcase to her then hands it to Natsu.

"Thanks Nila! You're the best!" He thanks.

" **Oh** it nothing...really...it's no big deal." She blushes in embarrassment from his praise with on hand on her cheek and the other waving in front of her.

"Can you wait outside Mr. Dragneel, I have something to discuss with Nila." Glynda asks.

" **Oh** , sure no problem. I'll be outside." He complies and makes his way outside of the store.

Nila gets a little anxious of the awkward tension in the air between her and her friend, "So...Glynda...what did you want to talk about?"

"Nila, how's your little sister Neela? I heard she in the Atlasian military now."

The store owner sighs in relief that her friend just want to catch up with her, " **Oh** yeah, she's following her big sister's foot steps you know. She's even in the Shock Trooper Unit."

"Really? Is she also a squad leader?"

"No, actually she's a field medic, she's always been good at that sort of thing."

"You look worried, don't worry about it. She'll be fine, she is an Indigo after all."

"I know, but I'm just worried about her, **heh** , this must of been what she felt about me when I was in the that unit." Nila admits, taking off her beret and studying the patch on her hat she always wore in every op she lead. The patch is old and worn down, just like the beret, it's seen a lot of action. The patch was just like the Atlas's main emblem, but with a few changes, the spear in the middle is changed to two spears criss crossed and at the middle, is the skull, and at the top of the batch as the letters ASTU, standing for Atlasian Shock Trooper Unit.

"Glynda, I know you didn't come over to chat, we did that yesterday, so what did you _really_ want to talk about." Nila changes the subject.

"You never changed Nila..."

...

..

.

" **Sigh** , what's taking her so long?" Natsu talks to himself, standing idly outside of the gun store. He stands in one place for several minutes and he becomes a little impatient. So he look back inside to fine Glynda and Nila chatting away like they haven't seen each other in years.

Natsu sighs and turns around, just to be knock down by something soft.

He yelps in surprise at the sneak attack and groans in pain as he hits the floor, something fleshy, and smells like a sweet, is on him.

He slowly open his eye and finds a girl, about his 'age', with an odd set of half strawberry pink, and half chocolate brown. "Hello." He greets the lady on top of him.

The lady doesn't say anything and looks up at him with two different colored eyes like her hair, her right eye being strawberry pink and her left eye chocolate brown.

The Dread Hunter feels his heart skip a beat when makes contact with the girl on top of him, like when he first saw Ms. Eirwen, it seems that the Dragon Prince has a thing for the abnormal and unique looking woman of Vale, or Remnant in general.

Staring deep into her eyes, he greets her again, "Hi." He whispers, getting lost in the girl's eyes.

The strange lady smirks mentally at his reaction and decides to play the innocent girl to deceive him into doing something.

She pretends to be embarrassed and quickly jumps off him then land on her back in front of him with a forced blush planted on her cheeks.

Natsu feels an alarm go off in his head and activates his caring mode by quickly getting back on his feet then offering his hand to help the fallen lady, " **Oh** man, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you, here let me help you." He offers.

He watches the girl blush even harder than before and reluctantly takes his hand, he then gently pull her up back to her feet and gives her an apologetic smile.

The girl avoids eye contact with him and nods slightly, suggesting that she has forgiven him.

Before Natsu can say a word, he hears the sound of a door opening behind him, he looks behind him to find Glynda walking toward him.

The strange girl's eyes widen as the teen's Professor approaches the two, she quickly tugs at his jacket to grab his attention.

He turns around and watches the girl smiles at him then begins to do a couple of gestures to suggest that she needs to be somewhere right now.

Natsu gets the hint and nods, "Right right, that's okay, I'll see you around?"

The girl nods and gives him another smile before jogging away while waving back at him.

"BYE!" He yells back at his new friend.

 _'Two new friends in one day, good job me.'_ He praises himself and feels Glynda's presence behind him.

"I apologize Mr. Dragneel, that was longer than expected, so who was that?" She asks.

"It's alright Professor, that was...was... **ah** dang it! I didn't get her name, **oh** you should of seen her Professor Goodwitch, she has two different colored eyes and her hair is split into pink and brown. I think she looks so-" He begins to rant on about his new friend.

"Mr. Dragneel, please don't discuss your...interests...with me. I'm the last person you want to talk to about that subject." Glynda interrupts before Natsu could go any farther into his opinion about the strange lady.

"... **Um** , okay." He complies.

"Good, now let's head back to the Academy, it's getting close to our first class." Glynda warns and begins to walk down the street with the teen next to her.

"Right, but Professor, quick question."

"Yes?"

"How do you know Nila?"

" **Oh** , me and Ms. Indigo have been friends for quite some time now, 15 years to be exact, she and I grew up together during our days at Atlas. Now she owns and runs Vale's most popular ammunition store and Beacon Academy's only ammunition supplier."

"She gives us free ammo?!" He yells, completely forgetting his original question.

"Well, not exactly, she just gives all the staff and students a discount on everything in the store. She still needs to make a living Mr. Dragneel. So don't expect any more free handouts from her in the future. Understand!" She warns firmly, she doesn't want her only apprentice to become a spoil power house now would she.

"Yes M'am, and Professor Goodwitch?"

"Yes Mr. Dragneel?"

"Can we do this again another time, I like this, you and me going around Vale, it's pretty fun." He asks.

The teacher stops and looks at him then takes a moment to respond, _'He sounds just like him.'_ She thinks and gives him a soft smile.

"Of course, once a week we'll go out just like today. I'm glad you enjoyed this trip as much as I have." She explains and continues walking down the sidewalk.

Natsu feels a surge of happiness through his body at her answer and quickly runs after her, _'Alright! Maybe next time we could go to that...mall...yeah mall. That sound fun.'_ He plans a follows Goodwitch back to the bullhead landing pads to call for a ride back to Beacon Academy.

While the two walk around a corner, a certain ice cream lady watches from the distance in the shadows of a dark alleyways.

...

..

.

"Now, where have you been young lady? I've been looking all over you, one second you here and the next you're snooping around in an alleyway. I think we need to have a long talk about you actions young lady." The pink, brown, haired lady hears behind her and turns around to find her charismatic boss standing before her with a cigar in his mouth, Roman Torchwick.

She tilts her head as if she doesn't know what he's talking about and reaches for something in her back pocket.

" **Hm**? What's wrong Neo, did Perry get arrested again?" He asks sarcastically as his associate pulls out a scroll and hands it over.

He takes the the scroll and opens it then finds a smiling pink haired teen smiling at him then scoffs at the sight, "Who's this, there's not even password on this one. Shame, I think this is one of those academy kids. Nice work Neo, now we can find out about those hot rumors going around." He praises...sarcastically and tosses the scroll back at the ice cream lady, Neo.

Neo catches the scroll and puts it back in the safety of her back pocket then rolls her eyes at him, " **Aw** , not now Neo, don't give me that look. Come on, boss just called, we're meeting up in a few back at base." He explains and begins to walk down the alleyway.

Neo shakes her head and follows Roman to meet the boss.

...

..

.

" **Ah** , nothing beats the smell of fishes in the morning." Roman thinks aloud as he enters his warehouse with Neo behind him.

Neo feels something graze her back and she snaps her head behind her to find a glimpse of person running past her. She turns around and finds Cinder standing in front of them with Mercury and Emerald, holding a scroll in her hand, standing next to her.

" **Um** , excuse me, I don't think that belongs to you." Roman scolds the green haired woman as she hands the scroll to Cinder.

"Same goes to you." Emerald taunts and sticks her tongue at him.

"Why you little-"

"ENOUGH!" Cinder snaps and glares at the two.

"Hey, she started it."

"Sorry Cinder."

"So what's this Roman?" Cinder asks.

"Nothing, just some loot Neo got from pickpocketing some guy, you know, the usually crime stuff."

Cinder looks at the scroll for a moment then looks at Roman, "Where the dust Roman, you said you'd get it by now?"

"Right...about that..." He stalls while scratching the back of his head.

"Roman..."

"I'll swear, I could of got the shipment, but the shipment was delayed to this weekend due to...bad weather."

" **Oh** really? When did you learn this?" Mercury presses him while Cinder opens the scroll and takes a peek of it's contents and her eyes widen.

"Cinder? Are you alright?" Emerald asks.

 _'No...this can't be...he's dead, I saw him die!'_ Cinder breaks down as her memories of her first potential servant cloud her mind.

The amber-eyed teen quickens her breath at the sight of the picture on the scroll screen, she quickly regains her composure and fiercely walks up to Neo with determined eyes, "When and where did you get this?" She asks firmly.

"Whoa, relax, she got it about 10 minutes ago by that ammo store with the Atlas grunt." Roman hastily explains.

She changes her view to Roman, "I want you two to go back and find the man, who you stole from, and bring him to me. Or face the consequences..." She threatens grimly.

Roman looks back at Neo and back at Cinder with questioning eyes, "Okay okay, you win, we're going. There's no need to get angry." He assures and nudges Neo to leave while he slowly walks backwards toward the door.

Cinder watches as the two leave the warehouse then turns to Mercury and Emerald, "You two have another assignment, find this man and bring him to me, unharmed and alive. Don't disappoint me, I'm not in the mood currently." She briefs and hand Emerald the scroll.

The illusion specialist looks at the scroll then at Mercury and nods her head to signal that they're moving out, leaving Cinder all to herself in the large warehouse.

The lady in red clutches her hands into fists and closes her eyes, trying remember the face of the friend she failed to save.

 _'Natsu...was that really you?'_

 _'Maybe you should look for him yourself, instead of sending others to do your dirty work.'_ Cinder hears a very familiar voice in her head.

 _'Mistress!'_

 _'You seem troubled by this petty matter, have you forgotten our purpose?'_

 _'Of course not, I put my full dedication to our cause everyday.'_

 _'I believe you, you human are known for your determination, but that doesn't change the fact that you have...feelings about the man.'_

 _'Mistress, I assure you that he won't deter my performance.'_

 _' **Oh** no, I didn't mean that in a bad way, it will be beneficial for both of us if you find him. He has a extremely important purpose to fulfill in our grand scheme.'_

 _'He does Mistress?'_

 _'Yes he does, more than you know, so continue as planned. Find him, and convince him to join your ranks. He'll be a valuable asset for future assignments.'_

 _'As you wish.'_

 _'Good, don't fail me.'_

 _..._

 _.._

 _._

"So who is this guy anyway, and what's with the pink hair?" Mercury asks.

Roaming around the Commerce District, Mercury and Emerald are aimlessly walking down a street while Mercury studies the picture on the scroll.

"I don't know, but Cinder looked pretty surprise to see him on the pic so he must be dangerous. You find anything on the phone?"

"Nope, just some personal- **oh** hello jackpot!" The assassin stops in place and points at the screen.

"What?"

"Here, check this out, the blondie looks very familiar." He shows his partner the screen and it shows a picture of the pinked haired stranger posing for a photo with a blond woman with glasses in front of a large fountain.

"Wait, isn't that-"

"It's that teacher, for those hunter schools, that Cinder told us about, the one with the whip."

"You mean the rider's crop.'

"Same thing, it's just a whip for horses."

"Whatever, call it in, maybe Cinder knows where she lives."

"As you wish your grace." He teases and slightly bows to her.

"I hate you." Emerald plainly insults.

"You love me." He retorts and uses the stranger's phone to call his leader.

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _"..."_

 _"Yes, I assume you found something of use to us, correct?"_

"Yeah, that blondie you told us about with the wi- **ouch** \- I mean rider's crop. I got a picture here with that pink haired guy with her on his scroll. You know anything else about her? I think we can pay her a visit and get some info out of her.

 _"..."_

"You there?"

 _"No, that won't be necessary, return to the safe house. We'll deal with him in phase two."_

"Okay, we'll be back in a few." He follows her order and ends the call.

"So now what?"

"Boss said to go back, we'll deal with the guy during phase two."

"We're killing him? I thought she said we were suppose to capture him."

"She didn't say if we were going to kill him or not, she'll probably tell us what to do during phase two."

"Whoa, slow down, you actually sounded smart for a second there."

Mercury looks at her plainly, "Shut up."

* * *

 **Beacon Academy, Room 5 of the dormitories, 8:00**

* * *

While Natsu and Glynda had their educational trip to Vale, the students at Beacon Academy are returning to the real world, from their dreams, to start the new day.

For Team RWBY, their blond haired power house is the first to open their eyes, Yang moans as if she was coming back to life and stretches in her makeshift bunk bed.

" **Mmmm,** **ah** that hit the spot." She mumbles, feeling her nerves pulse in pleasure.

Yang finishes her morning stretch and prepares herself to start the day, by...rolling off the bed...and falling face first on the wood floor. A sound of a body hitting the floor, followed by a groan, echoes around the room.

"...Right...bunk beds...I did it again." She whispers and slowly gets back on her feet while rubbing her nose to suppress the pain caused by her mistake.

The young huntress walks over to a wall next to a wooden desk and punches in a code, she hears an approving ding as a hologram of her name pops up in front of her.

"Good morning Yang." The A.I greets and the wall in front of her opens up, like Natsu's, and reveals a closet filled with a large diversity of clothes, to the classy white dresses for those formal parties, to the casual ware for those everyday activities.

Yang picks out her usual attire and a white towel, then stacks the clothes on the desk next to her and walks over to Blake's bed and begins to shake her.

"Blake, Blake, Blake, Blake, Blake..." She repeatedly calls for her antisocial friend while poking her cheek.

The Faunus ticks in displeasure and opens her eyes to find the one interrupting her slumber, "What..." She whispers grumpily.

"It's morning, come on get up." She explains and turns around to wake up Weiss and Ruby.

Blake doesn't say a word as she gets up and rubs her eyes to wake her up.

"Put me down Yang! I'm sleepy!" She hears her leader plead as Yang forcefully drags her out of her beloved bunk bed with Weiss glaring at the two sisters, "Can't you two save your antics for another time, some people are trying to sleep here!" She scolds while petting her reptilian friend on the head.

"Today's a big day! Remember we're going to Professor Goodwitch's class today." Yang explains as she drops her sister in front of her closet.

" **Ow**..." Ruby mutters as her sister dumps her clothes on her back.

Blake and Weiss's eyes widen at the name Goodwitch, then immediately get to their feet and zoom around the room for their clothes and towels then barge out of the room in a flash toward the bathrooms.

"Wait, what?!" Ruby yells and copies her teammates then runs out of the room to catch up with her teammates.

Yang smiles and shakes her head, "Classes don't start for another hour."

She hears a coo above her head and look up to find Ig hiding in her head with droopy eyes.

"Well, it's only you and me little buddy." She mumbles and taps the small dragon on the head, which coos happy in return.

 _' **Aw** , I can see why Weiss likes you so much.' _

She picks up her clothes, stacked on a wooden table, and strolls out of the room then closes the door behind her.

After closing the door, she looks to her left to find a glimpse of a white towel before disappearing behind a wall.

"Hey Yang!" She hears to the right of her and turns her head to the sound of a familiar voice.

She finds her potential love interest waving at her with his brightest smile with Professor Goodwitch walking besides him.

"Morning hotshot, Professor Goodwitch, what's going on?" She greets.

" **Oh** you should of been there, we went around Vale, then we went to Blades N Bullets, this cool store filled with all sorts of guns and weapons-" Natsu blurts out his adventure with his Professor Goodwitch all while waving the briefcase, holding the reloaders and bullets, in the air.

"I think you can keep Natsu busy till classes begin Ms. Xiao Long, I'll see you two in a hour." The teacher assumes and leaves Yang with Natsu.

"And I met this other lady with- **oh** BYE Professor Goodwitch!" Natsu yells at Glynda as she turns the corner at the end of the hallway.

Yang chuckles at Natsu lively spirit, " Well that's a nice story and all, but you can tell me on the way to the showers, ~you can even join me if you want~" She teases and heads toward the showers with a swing at her hips in each step.

"I think I'll pass, I already took a shower." He explains and catches up with the blond power house.

"Bummer, maybe another time, anyway, you met a lady?" Yang asks with hint of jealously in her voice.

" **Oh** yeah, her name was, was... **sigh**. Right, didn't get her name."

...

..

.

 _'I hope I'll see her again, she seems to be a nice person.'_

* * *

 **FINALLY, after years and years of waiting, Chapter 8 is here! Rejoice my friends!**

 **SHOUT OUT to the ones reading this, you made it this far so it must mean that you contributed your support to this chapter and story. So I must say this again, THANK YOU so much for taking the time to read this.**

 **Sorry, this chapter didn't go as planned, I wanted to at least get to the intro of Forever Falls Arc, but I got a little too carried away with Glynda's and Natsu's date. It could be a good thing if you want more chapters, or a bad thing for some reason I don't know about.**

 **APPLECINDERR- If you didn't know, there was a fire north of San Bernardino called the Blue Cut Fire, Why I'm writing this if because one of our fellow writers was one of the many that were affected by that fire, and her name is AppleCinderr. Fortunately her home wasn't burn down to the ground and she is safe and sound, so if you can, tell her something that will cheer her up. Maybe a hug if that's on the table too.**

 **POLL- Natsu will be experiencing some, feelings for the opposite sex in the next chapter, the winner for Natsu's first love(s) is actually a duo. (Hint, Shells and Scythes)**

 **Let's now get to business...**

 **The stuff below that's not all in bold is some questions, hints, and facts I made for no particular reason.**

* * *

\- What made Ms. Eirwen so scared when she saw Natsu's **bad eye**? Ch. 6

\- Natsu met **two** ghost, Burgundy Clancy, and someone else...who is it? Ch. 6

\- The Ursa that killed Natsu's **'mother'** in **Ch. 1** lost it's **leg** and **half it's face** from Mother Nature...why does that sound familiar in **Ch. 4**?

\- Atlas Soldiers don't have **sights** on their firearms because their **HUDs** make them according to the situation. Ch. 7

\- **DEATH IS ?** This is what all the **first letters** of all the chapters spell (Including Ch. 8 **S** ome Suffer In Secret). What is the full sentence and what does it mean? Ch. 1-8

\- Why is **Natsu** related to the **STRQ** **Incident** and why does The Winter Maiden **(Ms. Eirwen)** know about it? Ch. 7

\- Who will **Natsu** fall in **love** with first? Choose in the **poll above!** Ch. 7

\- Natsu's **urges to kill** are **related** to the **black flame** he used on Burgundy Clancy...what's the relation? Ch. 7

\- The first letters of chapters 1-5 spell **DEATH**

\- **Dead** People and see other **Dead** people Ch. 6

\- What was your **first opinions** on The Pink Haired Hunter? Was it another **harem** story? Did it surprise you that the first chapter was all about **death and gore**? Tell me via message if you don't mind.

\- What do you think the **ending of this tale** will be? Gory? Happy? Sad? just like Cannon? I want to know what you think.

\- How do you feel about the **Dragon History and Culture in ch. 2**?

\- Do you listen to music while reading?

\- People named **Wes and Lily** are stuck in the PM boxes

* * *

 **I apologize for my typos, errors, and other things that make me a bad writer.**

 **Nila Indigo- Same goes with the Atlasian Shock Trooper Unit, you'll only see her two to three times tops, so don't get attached. (She's also NOT the Mystery woman)**

 **MAIDENS- Ms. Eirwen and the other maidens (If the other three are still alive) will be watching the story unfold from the sidelines till the time is right to intervene, meaning they'll show up sooner of later. Same goes for Salem.**

 **IG- I'M SORRY! I didn't have any space or time to write a reaction scene for CFVY and Ig. I was too focused on Glynda's and Natsu's educational tour of Vale. Next chapter will definitely have their reactions, guaranteed.**

 **RUBY ROSE- You're calls for a Ruby slot have been answered my readers. She and many other wonderful women have been added, thanks to you readers, creating a long list of 20. I did get a suggestion for a Penny slot...If I get another two or four suggestions to add her...then I'll add her. Oh and Raven...I didn't get a suggestion, so PM me if you want her in.**

 **PYRRHA'S DEATH- If she does die, then it doesn't matter (If we're talking about Natsu's harem that is)**

 **THE URGE- Natsu had this for a long time...his death and Grayfia aren't the cause for this dark power.**

 **UPDATE STATUS- Weekends are guaranteed to be writing days for me, and I'm thinking of uploading 6-8 thousand word chapters. So...2 weeks tops for a new chapter, if I write during the week, maybe 1 new chapter each week. I don't know yet but we'll see in the next chapter...coming out next year! (Sarcasm...sarcasm)**

 **I know that Natsu still needs to explain about some things to his friends, like his knowledge of Blake being a faunus, and thte Meteor/fire ball attack that took out the King Taijitu during the initiation. I will get that...eventually.**

 **If you have anything to say leave a message, I can't read you mind.**

 **Like every chapter, if you like this one then good for you**

 **Till Next Time!**


	9. I Like The Cold

**"Everyday a castaway." Speaking**

 ** _"A vagabond!" Communications_**

 ** _'Battle born!' Thinking_**

 **La Le Li Lo Lu Sounds**

 **I own nothing and nothing...and also nothing.**

* * *

 **Combat Training**

* * *

" **Ah** , that was refreshing." Ruby moans and walks out of the showers, now wearing her usual outfit, followed by her sister, The Ice Queen, and The ex-White Fang member of her gallant team.

"For once I actually agree with you." The Schnee heir admits as the team begins to head back to their room to drop off their towels and tooth brushes.

"What took you four so long? It's been 25 minutes, now 26 minutes, how long does it take for you four to take a shower?!" They hear someone yell behind them.

All but one slightly jump up in shock then turn around to find Natsu pointing at them accusingly with Ig sitting on his right shoulder nibbling on his jacket collar.

"Natsu? Why are you here?" Rose questions.

"I was waiting for you guys, right Yang?" Natsu puts his blond friend under the spot light.

Ruby, Weiss, and Blake turn around slowly to their heavy hitter teammate, "Yang?" He hears the three girls call in an irritated tone.

Xiao long rubs her chin and looks down, " **Oh** yeah, didn't I tell you guys that I left Natsu out here to wait for us to finish our showers?"

Weiss rolls her eyes at her, "What do you think!?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"No?" She sheepishly answers after a period of silence.

She hears a loud groan from her teammates and several mumbles as they walk pass her.

She waits for the three girls to gain some distance between herself and Natsu before saying, "I think they're mad at me."

"They'll get over it." Natsu comforts her and pats her on the back.

"Thanks Natsu." She gives him a smile and the two walks back to her room together.

* * *

 **Dinning Hall**

* * *

"Alright! We're early, first dibs on the bacon!" Ruby yells as she runs down the hall with her hands in the air.

" **Oh** no you don't! You always get the bacon!" Yang challenges than chases Ruby.

"Hey, save some for the rest of us!" Weiss orders and runs after Yang and Ruby.

Natsu licks his lips as pictures of plates filled with food fill his mind. He prepares himself to go after the others till he feels someone grab his arm.

"Natsu?" He hears

He looks to his right and sees Blake looking at him with a serious look on her face, "Can we talk?"

The Dragon Prince calms down from his food cravings and nods, "Sure, what is it?"

Blake looks around for anyone else around them but she find no one, they're alone, "Do you know who I am?"

Natsu's face saddens as he hears those words he knows all to well but he quickly recovers to hide his true feelings, "You're Blake Belladonna" He answers in a singsong like tone.

She shakes her head, "No, do you know what am I?" She clarifies.

Extreme deja vu hits him as he hears those words, _'I'm sorry for everything mom..'_

"Natsu please, I need to know, do you know what I am?"

The teen feels a little uneasy from her serious tone but answers confidently, "You're a faunus, a cat one."

"H..how do you know that?" She says, even though she had her suspicions, it was still surprising to hear it personally from Natsu.

"Well Velvet has her bunny ears and you have your cat ears."

 _'Who's Velvet?'_

"Explain." She bluntly orders, his knowledge of her species and her species type was a little bit too convenient for her liking.

"Watch this."

Belladonna watches Natsu invade her personal space and looks directly into her eyes, "Natsu?" She mumbles and feels a little hot at her cheeks from his boldness. She jumps a little at the sound of a loud snap next to her right cat ear.

Natsu smiles at her reaction, "See, your cat ears twitch to some sounds, I noticed this when we first met."

The cat frowns at his vague answer, this just brings up more questions, but she decides to let it go. His current answer satisfies her curiosity for the time begin.

"Why do you wear that bow?" Natsu turns the table of her.

Blake breaks from her thoughts and squints her eyes at him.

"That bow, it's hiding your ears, why wear it when it hides something that makes you...you know...you." He asks innocently, even though he's a seasoned, battle hardened, dragon slaying, lady killing, hunter.

This personal question leaves a bitter taste in Blake's mouth but she finds Natsu worthy of her answer, "I wear this...this bow because most humans don't like people like me. They call us freaks, beat us, blame us for their problems just because we look different from them. I wear this bow to avoid unwanted attention directed toward me."

"But how are you different from me?"

"We're different because-"

"We eat the same food, we wear the same clothes, we speak the same words, we...feel...the same emotions, so you and me aren't really different after all. Us being different is the last thing we should be defined as, we should be similar if not exactly the same." He interrupts her, with a strangely mature answer.

"Natsu..." She feels a slight sense of hope from his words, but words can't fix the mental and physical scars the human inflicted on her and her people. Only actions can even attempt to heal those wounds, actions speak loud than words after all, she of all people would know that.

"Can I feel you're ears?" He completely changes the subject to an odd topic.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"You want to...feel...my ears?" She asks.

"Yeah, that bow is just hiding those fluffy things, I'm wonder what they feel like, so can I feel your ears?"

The strangely odd question warms her heart strangely, this feeling is one that she hasn't felt for some time now, maybe he can be the spark that lightens her world and make her feel...happy again.

 _'Maybe I do have a chance of a good life after all.'_ She thinks and wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him close to her for an unexpected surprise hug.

"Sure, one day, one day I'll show you." She agrees and snuggles closer to him.

"The bacon is MINE! HA HA HA!" Someone interrupts their moment.

Blake jumps away from Natsu and looks behind her, Nora is holding a plate with a huge pile of perfectly crispy bacon with her teammates behind them with their own trays filled with pancakes.

"Good morning Natsu, Blake." Pyrrha greets as she and her team take their seats on a nearby bench.

"Morning."

"M..morning."

The two greet the armored beauty as the smell of breakfast invades their noses.

"The...the bacon...why?" Ruby mumbles with her head staring down at the waffles on her tray in shame.

"That red headed good for nothing bacon stealing-" Yang grumbles to herself and sits down in front of Team JNPR with her team following behind her.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Blake asks.

"She took all the bacon..." Weiss mumbles.

"Yes! Food, let's go Blake!" Natsu calls and grabs her hand then runs down the hall.

"Wait!? What?" She blurts out as she's dragged across the hall.

An awkward silence replaces Natsu's voice as he runs down the hall, the two parties eat in silence till the remaining members of Rwby stare at JNPR's carefree red head eating one bacon strip after another with the happiest smile on her face.

 _'We'll remember this...'_ The girls think grimly, watching their enemy eat down their prized breakfast dish.

...

..

.

" **Mm**...what to eat...what to eat, there just so many choices! What do you think Ig?" The pinky talks to himself, standing in front of a large serving table with Blake standing by his side. Ig climbs down his shoulder and walks to a waffle tray in front of him than stares at one waffle curiously before taking a small nibble of the square pancake. The young drake's big black eyes widen at the foreign flavor and he quickly picks up the waffle, he just took a big chuck out of, with his mouth then travels to a tray in front of his best friend and drops the waffle in one of the square slots of the tray.

Blake stares at him for his strange food addition but leaves him be and grabs her own tray then begins to fill her tray up with food.

"Waffles it is then buddy." He agrees with his dragon partner and starts to fill up two trays in front of him with waffles.

 _'That can't be lizard, lizard's don't have wings, what is he?_ ' The cat questions the species of Natsu's/ Glynda's pet.

"Well look at this, morning lady killer, who's your lady friend here?"

The two first years turn around and find Beacon Academy's favorite team leader smirking at them with her team right behind her.

"Coco!" Natsu favorite bunny scolds her fashionable leader.

"What? It's a legitimate question, and I know that you're thinking of the same question Ms. Scarlatina."

"No...no I'm not!" She stutters with a blush on her cheeks.

"Natsu! How are you doing my friend?" Yastuhashi kindly asks holds out his hand for a shake.

While Natsu talks to his friends, Blake slowly inches away from the crowd with her food filled tray.

"Hello everyone, I'm doing good Yatsuhashi, you?" Natsu waves to team CVFY and grabs his forearm, Yatsuhashi copies his action then gives him a firm shake.

"You pulled quiet the fight yesterday, I'm still recovering from that move you did to me." The large man makes small talk as he rubs the back of his neck.

" **Ah**...yeah...sorry about that. I can get a little carried away."

" **Oh** don't worry about him, he'll live, so...who's your ~friend~" Coco brings up Blake again.

Natsu stop the fleeing faunus in her tracks by putting his hand on her shoulder, "Everyone, this is Blake Belladonna from team RWBY, Blake, that's Coco Adel, Velvet Scarlatina, Fox Alister, and Yatsuhashi Daichi of team CFVY!" Natsu introduces.

"...It's nice to meet you all, but I think I'll be going now." Blake tries to separate herself from Natsu but his iron grip holds her in place.

 _'How is he so strong?'_ She thinks as she struggles to free herself from Natsu's one hand cage.

"Why, they just got here, so what will you guys be having for breakfast. I'm getting some waffles." He tries to persuade his feline friend to stick around.

" **Hm**...I would like...' Coco starts and walks toward him with a lustful look hidden behind her Coco wear glasses, only for 1999 Lien at your local Gemstone.

The charmer caresses his check and lowers her glasses with her free hand, "You." She flirts.

The group, obviously besides Natsu and Ig, looks at her with mixed emotions.

 _'Me? I...I don't think I taste good.'_ Natsu mumbles and a strong sense of fear invades his mind as she looks into his eye. Remembering his mother's lessons about women's soul taking techniques.

 _'Excuse me? What fight, and why is she so close to Natsu?'_ Blake questions, forgetting about her plan to escape.

Velvet feels a little jealous for her leader's advances toward Natsu, "I saw him first..." She mumbles and declares, mentally, to step up her game for Natsu attention.

"N..Natsu...c..can we sit together...and **um**...eat together?" She shyly interrupts Coco's charm assault.

Coco turns her head toward her teammate and smirks, _'That's the way Velvet, fight for your man!'_ She praises and smiles inwardly at her friends act of confidence.

"Yeah Natsu, you can even sit next to your favorite superstar." Coco backs her friend up and points her thumb at herself.

The Dread Hunter looks at Velvet with the most novel, but soft, smile, making the bunny feel an intense feeling of love in her chest when their eyes meet.

Same with Natsu, her shy, timid, personality just tempted him to hug her with all his might and keep all of her adorableness to himself.

"Sure, we can sit together with Blake's and Pyrrha's team after you guys get breakfast, you'll guys will totally like them, they're nice." He plans.

Coco's curiosity grows in each passing second as she thinks about another female friend of the first year, _'More competition **eh**?'_

 _'What's a girl got to do to fall in love around here?'_ She thinks as she and her team walk up to the serving table than grab some trays from a pile right of the table. They all raise their eyebrows at the sight of the large waffle pile on top of Natsu's tray.

 _'He wasn't kidding...'_ They all think at the sight of the waffle pile.

"Natsu? You got into a fight?" Blake finally brings up.

Natsu face brightens up at his friend's question, "Blake! **Oh** you missed out, yesterday the second year students had did this huge party and there was amazing stuff called Hot Coco and Velvet Cake, you got to try it sometime, anyway that's where I met these guys..." He begins his story of yesterdays events.

"A second year party? Aren't you a first year Natsu?" The cat points out.

"Yeah I'm a first year, why?"

"Don't you think that this party will be only for SECOND year students?" She answers with a question.

...

..

.

The Dread Hunter rubs his chin at the question, _' **Hm** , that does makes sense, why was I at that party...right...Professor Goodwitch!' _

Belladonna studies the teen's facial expressions to confused to eureka in a matter of seconds, "Natsu?" She calls.

"Well Professor Goodwitch said her job was my job, so I think that's why I was there."

 _'Why would she say that?'_

"Natsu, what was your job at the party?"

"It was entertaining team CFVY, Professor Goodwitch told me to do that before the party started."

 _'Okay, he was just helping Professor Goodwitch, strange, I don't remember her asking any of the first years for help.'_ She notes and lets Natsu off the hook for the time being.

"So what about this fight you were talking about?'

"Now that was awesome, after the party, everyone went out of the-"

"Natsu, you can tell her the story once we get a table, I'm starving!" Coco interrupts.

The two turn to her as she points her thumb at Yatsuhashi and Fox walking down the hall for a table while Velvet finishes filling up her tray.

Natsu nods and looks back at Blake, "I'll tell you once we get back." He assures and picks up he tray then his eyes widen.

 _'Where did all these waffles come from?'_ He thinks.

"Natsu?" Velvet calls.

"Where's Ig?" He mumbles to himself, looking around for his scaly partner.

Blake's cat ears hears this and copies Natsu and she looks around the serving table, _'He's right...where did he go...wasn't he getting waffles?'_

"Wait, who's Ig?" Coco asks as Blake and Natsu search inside the food trays for this 'person' called Ig.

"Natsu? Your tray is moving! The waffles are going to explode!" Velvet points at the waffle pile in fear and hides behind Coco.

"Velvet, you're just-" Coco assures but stops as Natsu's waffle pile begins to tremble more violently with each passing second.

"Seeing things..." She mumbles as Natsu and Blake turns the waffle pile.

 _'He has to be in there! I can hear something nibbling in the pile.'_ Blake declares to herself.

Natsu smiles and removes one waffle from Waffle Mountain then looks inside, "There you are little buddy, it was you who made this **huh**?"

Coco lowers her head down to Velvet, "Why is he talking to the waffles?"

"I don't know...but I don't like-" The bunny is interrupted as an abrupt sound, resembling a sneeze, emits from Waffle Mountain and the whole pile glows a bright orange for only a moment before dying out.

Velvet screams and hides behind Coco while she examines the waffle pile for any alien species to break from Waffle Mountain.

The black cat activates her danger reflexes and jumps on to the closest thing near her...Natsu. Blake now holds on to Natsu's back for dear life and waits for the danger to pass.

"Bless you." He mumbles and reaches inside Waffle Mountain then pulls out a small red reptile with a slightly burnt waffle in his mouth.

 _' **Aw** , little Ig burned his first object! He's growing up so fast.'_ He praises his partner trying not to tear up.

He takes a look inside the waffle pile and finds the entire thing a golden brown, creating the perfect wall of crispy waffles.

"Is it over?" Scarlatina asks and peeks her head around Coco.

"Who's this Natsu?" Coco asks and walks up to him with Velvet still hiding behind her.

Coco observes the creature called Ig as he nibbles on his burnt waffle then slowly rubs his small head.

The small drake hums happily to himself at Coco's affection and nuzzles closer to her finger.

Coco's face brightens at the little ball of adorableness, "Velvet, looks at him, he's adorable!"

"Are you sure?' Velvet asks as she pops her head around Coco's side.

"It's fine Velvet, he's not going to bite...he doesn't bite right?"

"Of course not why does everyone ask that, say hello Ig, this is Coco and Velvet." He tells his partner as Ig finishes his waffle.

Velvet's eyes widen at the sight of the small version of Natsu's dead father as it looks at her with it's big black eyes.

 _'Aw, he's so tiny, and just look at those big eyes.'_

Ig examines the two friends of his partner and takes a liking to their foreign scents, one smells like chocolate while the other smells like a sweet. He then flies up above the group and lands on top of the one who smells like chocolate then situates himself on the soft cloth on her head.

"I think he likes me." She mumbles and tries to adjust herself to the new weight on her head.

"H...hello little one." Velvet greets the small thing and offers her hand to Ig.

Ig decides to give the bunny some attention and he hops on her hand. He feels the giant faunus bring her hand right in front of her face.

Before Velvet could say anything, the young dragon flaps it's little wings and flies above her head and land behind one of her large brown bunny ears.

 _'It can fly?!'_ Coco and Velvet both think as Ig examines the two large furry ears of a bunny.

"Natsu! What's taking you so long!" They hear someone yell at them from down the hallway.

"We better go, Yang doesn't like it when she has to wait." Natsu explains and takes a step forward but stops as he feels Blake tighten her grip around him.

"Blake..."

"Yes."

"You can let go now." He suggests.

Blake's face warms up and she lets go of Natsu, "Of course, sorry." She mumbles and grabs her tray on the serving table.

"Now let's go back to the others, all this talking is making me hungry, I feel I can eat the whole buffet right now!" He exclaims and walks back to team RWBY and CFVY.

...

..

.

The sound of laughter fills the Dinning Hall with a happy atmosphere as the students of Beacon Academy gather in the hall for their breakfast. Luckily for Natsu he was right, Team CFVY, RWBY, and JNPR hit it off real well with each other as soon as Natsu introduced the teams.

"So this is the one called Ig **ha ha** , what a gentle creature, you have a very luck man Natsu. Ig is very unique thing, I hope you'll take care of him." Yatsuhashi praises as the small drake nibbles on another waffle with team CFVY, RWBY, and JNPR all gathered at one table with Natsu sitting with team CFVY, between Velvet and Coco, and team RWBY and JNPR sitting together on the other side of the table.

"I'll do that, thanks." Natsu agrees and watches some of his friends squeal at the adorable sight of Ig nibbling on another waffle with a satisfied look in his scaly face.

" **Aww**! Wook at the wittle guy eating his wittle waffle! You like your wittle waffle don't you Iggy! Don't you!" Weiss showers the small dragon with love while scratching his wittle wed wead wn wlee.

"Ren look at him! He's like the definition of cuteness! ~Just look at him eat that waffle~" Nora nudges her best friend then eats another crispy piece of bacon.

Ren only stares at Natsu's partner while rubbing his chin, _'What species is he? It's obvious that he's a reptile but there are no known records of a winged reptile to my knowledge. Yes, that must be it! Remarkable! This must be the first of a new reptilian species! This is amazing, simply amazing. What should I calls this new species...'_ Ren asks and begins to create lists and lists of names for Ig's new 'species'.

"How about Igians...yes Reptiles of Ig! Named after the first of it's species." He mutters to himself as he studies the small dragon.

"Ren you're being weird again." Nora whines.

Her team leader Jaune stares at the small creature and attempts to pet Ig on the head, but as his hands approaches the drake, Ig growls and huffs through his nose.

" **Heh heh** , easy now...please don't kill me..." He laughs nervously and returns his hand to the safety of the wooden table before Ig gets the idea of bitting his hand off.

"Great job, you're made him angry, it's okay wittle guy, just eat you're wittle waffle. Who likes their wittle waffle, who does!" Weiss begins to comfort Ig with another one of her scratching-the-head-with-love sessions.

"He hasn't done that before, sorry about that Jaune, he must be really hungry." Natsu notes and watches Ig climb back inside his waffle lair, after Weiss finishes scratching his head, then returns with another crispy waffle in his mouth.

" **Oh** it's fine, we all can get a little cranky when we're hungry right guys?" Jaune plays it cool and watches the drake strangely glare at him.

 _'He's out to get ME!'_ He thinks and hides behind his small stack of pancakes.

"Jaune, are you alright?" Pyrrha asks, worrying about her leader for acting so strange.

"Yeah I'm fine, nothing wrong over here **heh heh** , all is good." He mutters as he nervously avoids eye contact with the territorial reptile.

"Hey Natsu!" A female voice calls out behind the group.

Everyone at the table turns around and finds a group of second years, a few feet away from the table, waving at them, "Awesome fight yesterday! I can't believe you took do-" She stops mid-sentence as Coco and Velvet turn around.

"Are you guys seeing this." She asks her friends.

"Are they..." Friend 1.

"With him..." Friend 2

"This must mean!" Friend 3

"HE HAS A CHANCE!" All four girls cheer loudly, echoing around the dinning hall.

Everyone at the table stares at them in an awkward silence till they calm down.

The second years squeal in delight at their two role models sitting between the man on the top of her 'OTP Material List'.

" **Oh** Hi Coco, Velvet! Sorry for interrupting...~have fun Natsu~" She apologizes and leads her group of friends away from the table, thinking this will let Natsu, Coco, and Velvet some time to bond. Then after bonding comes relationships...then after that...other romantic things that won't be named.

"BYE! Okay so what were we talking..." Natsu stops as Team RWBY and JNPR stare at him.

"What's wrong guys, did I say something?"

"You got into a fight?" Weiss asks.

"Without us? Natsu I thought we had something?" Yang pretends to be hurt and covers his large pillows of love with her arms, squishing them together.

"What? You got into a fight without us..." Ruby stares down at her pancakes on her tray and slowly picks at them with her fork.

"Yeah Natsu! I thought we were friends, and friends invite their friends to beat other people up!" Nora scolds and points at him accusingly.

"Are you alright Natsu, did you get hurt?" Pyrrha asks while unknowingly ogling him for any bandages or fresh wounds on his body.

"I'm fine Pyrrha, it was just a sparring match at the amphitheater yesterday after the party with..."

"PARTY!" The two teams create an uproar, making Blake, Natsu, and Team CFVY cover their ears from their yells.

"When was this party!" Weiss starts.

"And we weren't invited!" Yang and Ruby backs Weiss up.

"Was there a bouncy house at this party?" Nora asks the most important question.

"Calm down guys, this was yesterday with the-"

"Yesterday!"

...

..

.

It took Natsu 10 minutes to explain everything about the fight yesterday with Team CFVY. During those 10 minutes, the occasional second year student stopped by the table and praised the pinked haired teen for the fight yesterday, which didn't help Natsu's situation at all. After he finally finished the story Team RWBY and JNPR calmed down.

"You should of seen Velvet, I was right in front of her and the next thing I know, I'm on the ground and she has my gun aimed at my head. I thought the match was over so I decided to go out in a blaze of glory and I surprise Velvet with a final surprise attack..." Natsu continues his story and Team RWBY and JNPR seem really immersed into the story.

"Then what? Then what?" Nora persists.

"The attack worked and I now had the upper hand, but before I could steal the win Glynda stopped the match before it could go any longer. So the match ended in a tie." Natsu finishes the story of the battle of the second years with a big smile on his face.

"You managed to take down Natsu and use his own gun against him? Impressive Ms. Scarlatina." Pyrrha praises the bunny faunus.

"T...thank you..." Velvet mumbles with a blush.

 **Ding dong ding dong**

The bells sound off the end of breakfast.

" **Aw** , breakfast is over already." Ruby mutters and begins to clean up her tray.

"You guys ready for this, Professor Goodwitch's is next." Yang points and out as everyone at the table begins to clean up.

"Professor Goodwitch? Wow you guys have it rough." Coco mumbles.

"W...why do you say that?" Jaune nervously asks.

"Oh no, what's the fun in that if I tell you that?" She teases and Team CFVY leaves Team RWBY and JPNR.

"~See you later good looking~" Coco teases Natsu and gives him a wink before walking away with a sway at her hips.

The pinky smiles and waves, "Bye Coco!"

"Bye Natsu, I'll see you later?" Velvet approaches The Dread Hunter with a soft smile on her pale face.

"Of course!" He assures and wraps his arms around her for a warm hug.

"C'mon Natsu, we're going to be late." Nora yells as she and everyone else begins to make their way toward the amphitheater.

Natsu puts his bunny friend down and gives her another one of his warm smiles before setting off to Goodwitch's class.

"I'll see you guys at lunch!" He yells back as he leaves Team CFVY at the table.

As the two teams leave Velvet catches up to Coco, "You'll think they'll be alright?"

" **Oh** they'll be fine...for the first 5 minutes..."

* * *

"Again!"

Coco was right, the first years have it rough, as soon as they enter the theater, Glynda made everyone do an extreme workout to warm themselves up for the day. Now all the first years, besides Natsu, is on the floor doing push ups on her count. Natsu was standing next to Glynda on the stage while Ig sits on her shoulder.

"Down..." She orders and everyone drops slightly above the ground.

"Up..."

"1..." All the first years count as they push themselves up.

"Down..."

"Are you sure you don't want me to do this with them Professor Goodwitch?" Natsu interrupts.

"Yes I'm sure, I need you to watch these first years and make sure they're all correctly doing their push ups." She explains and several grunts and moans follow her, she didn't say up and now everyone is currently in the down position.

"They look fine, it'll do no harm if I do a couple of push ups."

"Nonsense, just watch the students as they... **oh**...excuse me...Professor Ozpin is calling...Yes?" Glynda turns away from the group of freshman and takes the call.

"What...I wanna do push ups..." Natsu grumbles and gives the first years an envious glare.

"T...this is...isn't easy..." Ruby mumbles as she feels her core starting to burn.

"Oh yeah! That's the stuff, FEEL THE BURN!" Nora talks to herself as Goodwitch takes her sweet time talking to Ozpin.

"What...a...pain..." Weiss mutters.

"I feel like my abs...are going to...burn me from the inside..." Jaune whines.

"Yes, he's with me now...of course...I'm sure no one knows. Yes sir..." She finishes the call and turns back to the first years.

"Up..." She orders, not forgetting about the first years.

"...2..." They all barely blurt out.

"Down..."

"Up..."

"3..."

"Down..."

"Up..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

".F...four.."

"Down..." Glynda raises an eyebrow at the reluctant call.

 _'It's only been four push ups and they're already worn out...we'll have to work double time if they want to be efficient hunters.'_ She notes and decides to raise the level of training by a tick.

"Down..."

"Up..."

"F..i...ve.." She hears then everyone drops to the ground breathing heavily, with only a few student still holding out, like Pyrrha, Nora, Yang, and Blake.

"...My...abs...fire...water..." Jaune calls for help while clenching his burning tummy.

"It burns...it burns so much..." Weiss mumbles and copies Jaune's actions.

"If you can't handle five push ups then we all have a problem." She scolds and gestures for everyone to get up.

"Now with that warm up down, how about we demonstrate how an official sparring match." She lets the first years rest before popping the questions.

"Now, I need two volunteers for this demonstration."

* * *

" **Heh**... **heh**...I'm...not...done yet..." The leader of JNPR calls out.

For this activity some first year named Cardin Winchester volunteered for the event, then Jaune accidentally raised his hand to be the next volunteer.

Goodwitch lead them up the stage and explained the rules of a sparring match, after everything said and done she finally let the two volunteers test their skills against each to see where each team leader stood in terms of combat. The match was shorted lived as Jaune preformed quite poorly despite his high combat scores on his transcript. Winchester showed exceptional combat ability when faced with one opposition, but his style of engaging the enemy was...predicable...in Goodwitch's words. His style of fighting is purely brute strength to overwhelm his opponent with heavy blow after blow till either the enemy is wounded or dead. Glynda thought Jaune would use his nimble size to his advantage but the boy only showed skill of a novice for some reason. She thought he was only playing with Cardin but is wasn't long before Jaune's Aura level was in the red, so she ended the match to save what was left of Jaune's pride.

"Then let's finish this." He mutters and raises his black mace as he walks up to the fallen teen with a twisted smirk on his face.

"That's enough, stand down." Goodwitch orders and waits for the leader of the birds to comply.

Cardin seems lost in his twisted mind and ignores her order, before the brown haired brute could smash Jaune's face in, Natsu intervenes and easily stops the mace from going any farther with an iron grip on the mace's handle.

"Hey watch it, let go pinky!" He yells and tries to escape from his grip but to no avail.

"That's enough Mr. Winchester. Students as you can see on the display..." Glynda begins to debrief the aftermath of the battle while Cardin calms down.

It takes a few seconds before he realizes that his grand scheme to hurt someone was compromised he scoffs to himself and stops struggling. Natsu lets go and watches the teen turn around and begins to walks off stage, "Watch yourself pinky..." He mumbles and rests his mace on his shoulder then walks off stage.

"Now Mr. Arc, it's been one week already, please for future reference, use your scroll to check your current Aura level then plan your next move, strategically preferably." She lectures and watches the team leader nod and slowly returns to his teammates waiting for him in front of the stage with the other first years.

 _'Wait? Check your scroll in battle? That's crazy!'_ The Dread Hunter thinks.

"Um...Professor Goodwitch?" Natsu asks.

"Yes Mr. Dragneel?"

"Why would you do that, check your scroll I mean, the enemy won't wait for you to check your Aura willingly. Wouldn't that just endanger you and your team during the heat of battle?"

The first years mumble in agreement and wait for Goodwitch's answer, "Excellent question, this is important so everyone listen, Mr. Dragneel is correct but this method of checking your Aura level is just for training exercises so you can get a feel of you and your team's Aura limits and patterns you can use when planning your next attack during battle. Like you said this tactic is very risky and it will endanger you and more importantly defenseless civilians, if any. So I advise you all...NOT...to check your scroll during a real combat situation. This can and will increase the chance of casualties or injuries during the fight so please only refer to your scrolls ONLY in an supervised match by a certified hunter. That being said don't get used to this method, once you all spend a few months with your team, you will all get familiar with your team's limits regardless if you use this method or not." Glynda clarifies and lets everyone absorb this information.

"That makes a lot more sense now that I think about it, thanks Professor Goodwitch." Natsu realizes.

 _' **Heh,** training method, who knew?'_

"You're welcome, now continuing on I will need you and Team RWBY's members Yang Xiao Long and Ruby Rose's assistance, if you don't mind, for this next demonstration." She explains.

"Sure no problem, what is it." Natsu complies and watch his friends walk up the stage and takes their places next to him.

"Hey hey hey what's going on hotshot?" Yang greets and wraps her arms around his neck and brings him into an one armed hug.

"What's up Natsu." Ruby waves at him as her big sister squishes his head on one of her large flesh pillows.

"I would like Ms. Xiao Long and Ms. Rose to go against you Mr. Dragneel. Then during that battle I would like either Ms. Xiao Long or Ms. Rose to check their Aura level. How does that sound?" Glynda explains.

Hearing this challenge, Yang lets go of Natsu and punches him, playfully, on the shoulder, " **Oh** yeah! You're definitely going down Natsu!" Yang cheers and all the other first years cheer with her, trilled to see another match with an interesting match up between the mysterious pinky vs Team RWBY's leader and blond haired beauty.

"Bring it Natsu! Victory shall be ours!" The leader of RWBY taunts and unsheathes her beloved Grimm slaying scythe, Crescent Rose, and prepares herself for battle.

"I like to see you try RUBY! I'm not going down without a fight!" Dragneel challenges and changes into a dueling like stance, with his hand right above the holster on his waist.

"Alright everyone, I need both opponents to take their positions like before, as always there are no lethal attacks in this match." Glynda repeats the nonlethal rule than disappears to the back of the stage.

"Yang's done for, Natsu's in a completely different league from her, and that includes Ruby." Jaune predicts.

" **Oh** really, what makes you say that, Yang and Ruby are quite capable of themselves. In fact I think Natsu will have a lot of trouble dealing with those two." Weiss warns.

"Did you forget who we met a few minutes ago, Team CFVY, the strongest team of the second years? He fought the whole team by himself and won."

"He is right, if Natsu can hold his own against experienced hunters, then Yang and Ruby are put at a disadvantage." Ren backs up.

"Ren that doesn't mean anything, Yang and Ruby will win with the strength of GIRL POWER! So kick his butt LADIES!" Nora sides with Weiss with her fist raised into the air.

"He didn't win, it was a draw, and draws mean that everyone wins." Weiss counters.

"Well bickering about it won't solve anything because we all know that Yang and Ruby will beat Natsu, just watch the fight and we'll prove you guys wrong." Blake challenges.

"Your lost, so don't cry to us once Natsu is the one left standing." Jaune warns.

"I think the fight is balanced equally in terms of combat ability, but in numbers, obviously Yang and Ruby have that advantage.

"See! Even Pyrrha thinks Natsu going to lose, take that.

"3..." Glynda announces like before.

"Go Team RWBY!" Weiss, Nora, and Blake, mostly Nora, cheer for their teammates with little RWBY merchandise in their hands...only for 500 Lien at your local Beacon Store.

"2..."

"Good luck Natsu!" Pyrrha wishes, feeling mixed feeling about Natsu going against

"1..."

''..."

"..."

"..."

"BEGIN!"

The two huntresses charge Natsu head on with their weapons close at hand, "Go Meteor!" Ruby yells and begins their combo assault.

Ruby start by aiming her scythe behind her and fires once, launching herself forward like a...meteor...toward Natsu with a large smile on her face.

Natsu only stares at the approaching hunter as she begins to spin in mid-air with her scythe acting as her weapon of spinning death. As she gets into his 'kill' zone he immediately drops to the floor to dodge her and Ruby flies right over him. Now lying on his back he looks behind him and draws his revolver and fires twice at the spinning red blob.

Two blue bullets shoot out of the barrel and speed toward Ruby, with extreme precision, the bullets barely miss Ruby's blade and pierce the back of the crimson-haired leader.

She grunts in pain as the bullets land on target, and she begins to feel a little bit fatigued as she tumbles to the ground.

"RUBY!" She hears her sister call for her.

" **Ow**...not my best landing..." She mumbles as she slowly gets back on her feet and turns around.

She watches Natsu roll back into a crouch and starts to lay down suppressing fire on her sister sprinting toward him.

"You forget about me!" She taunts and raises her Rose of death above her head for a downward swing.

Natsu evades her and her sister, by rolling out of harm's way, as they both cock back their weapons of exterminating then slams down to where Natsu used to be.

Out of ammo Natsu thinks of one thing that will maybe, probably, take out one of the two sister, _'Lighting!'_

He feels his gun charge up in great power as he recovers from his second combat roll and aims at the first person he sees then pulls the trigger.

Instead of a bullet, a ball of pure electric energy launches out of the barrel and hits Ruby dead on the chest.

" **AHH**!" He hears as Ruby scream as she trembles erratically in place from the new unstable amount of energy invading her body.

Yang watches as her sister falls on her back and breaths heavily with her entire body twitching slightly, "Are you okay?"

"Y...yeah.." Ruby mumbles.

Yang feels her blood boil at the sight of the state of her sister and she turns her head to Natsu with fierce eyes as she screams a battle cry. The whole stage brightens and trembles at her cry, forcing everyone to cover their eyes from the blinding light. When the light dies down, Natsu finds Yang glowing an fiery orange.

 _'Now the real fun begins!'_ He notes and prepares himself for the worse of Yang's wraith.

"No one hurts MY SISTER and gets away with IT!" Yang threatens and disappears from sight.

Natsu is a little bit surprise of this new power of his friend but smiles regardless of his disadvantage. He senses Yang behind him and he goes on the offensive. He swings around to her and throws a quick jab to his enemy, just to feel the knuckles of Yang stopping his fist mid-attack. Yang counters with her own punch, with her free hand, but Natsu copies her and they both punch each other's fist. This cycle repeats itself for what seem like minutes for a sick game of bloody knuckles, each opponent waiting for the other to give in to the pain. Sadly for Natsu is at another disadvantage because Yang's special ability in this form, the ability to use pain to fuel her power of kicking evil to a pulp.

"Just give up ALREADY!" Yang yells and increases the power of her punches by ten-fold.

Natsu doesn't say a word as he tries to keep up with Yang's endless bombardment of punches. With each punch he feels Yang get stronger, making each second even harder to keep with her than the last.

 _'That's it! Give me you worst!'_ Natsu praises in glee, despite Yang's killer intent to destroy him, he's having the time of his life.

"It's OVER!" The blondie predicts and gives Natsu a curve ball by slamming her fist dead under his chin, happily giving Natsu a powerful uppercut of sister vengeance.

Yang watches Natsu violently flies back and tumbles all the way to the other side of the stage then is consumed in a cloud of smoke, where this smoke came from...no one knows. She breaths heavily as she feels her berserk mode die down and she begins to return to normal.

The first years are completely speechless at the recent events, _'No way...she beat Natsu.'_

 _'She did it...those boys will never learn.'_

 _'What was that? How'd she do it?'_

 _'Impressive, it seems Mr. Dragneel isn't the only one with tricks up their sleeves._ '

Several thoughts run through the audience of the fight of the 'century'.

Yang let's her guard down and pulls out her scroll to check her current Aura level. Before she could even push the power button, Natsu sprints out of the smoke with his fist ready for the finishing blow, Yang's is too confused to react to Natsu's unexpected recovery as he closing in on her. Time seems to slow down as she spots Natsu, oddly, smiling face as he drills his fist right into her gut. She spits out saliva on impact as she feels all of her energy deplete to nothing in a matter of seconds.

 _'What!? How? That should of defeated him!'_ She thinks.

"See...never...take your eyes out off your enemy. Even when you think you've won...always confirm... **heh** **heh**...the...the..." Natsu stutters and wraps his arms around her as he falls down to the ground.

The two fall to the ground in each other's arms, ending the match, "...Kill." Natsu finishes his lectures on a dark topic.

Before Yang could reflect over his words, she feels the burden of fatigue consume her body and she falls limp in his arms.

"You got lucky hotshot...I'll...get you. Next time." She mumbles and snuggles closer to her pillow. Immediately getting over her 'defeat'. The reward of this snuggle was more than enough to make her shallow her pride and accept the 'lost'.

"I believe you...but I am hungry!" He changes the subject lets go of Yang and gets up.

As Natsu helps Yang to her feet, Glynda debriefs the fight, "As you can see here, Yang was focused on her scroll instead of Natsu, endangering herself even though it seemed that she won. So please take away two things from this fight, never check your scroll in real combat situations and even if you think you won that battle, always keep you guard up, the battlefield is a dangerous place and anything can happen." Glynda again lets the first years absorb the lesson into their brains.

"That will be all for today class, dismissed." The professor orders and watches the first years begin to leave the amphitheater.

"Come one sis, walk it off." Yang suggests and helps Ruby off the ground.

"Ouch." Ruby mumbles and gets on her feet, but her legs don't feel like working and she loses her balance. Falling right into Natsu's arms like a cheesy romance movie.

Clinging on to Natsu, Ruby looks up and finds him avoiding her eyes with a blush on his face, "Sorry about that Ruby, here let me help you." He suggest and picks her up, bridal-style.

Ruby blushes at Natsu's kindness, "It's fine Natsu, I can walk." She tries to persuade him to put her down.

Yang smirks and decides to tease her little sister, "No no no, you need to rest after what handsome over here did to you. Natsu, why won't you make it up to her and carry her to the dinning hall. She'll be fine by the time we get there." Yang initiates her plan to break Ruby like a certain leader with the name of hot coco would do to a certain faunus.

"Sure no problem, Professor Goodwitch, are you coming?" Natsu accepts.

"You go on ahead Mr. Dragneel, I have to speak with Professor Ozpin first." Glynda explains.

"Okay, I'll see you later Professor." Natsu bids farewell to his mentor, that he oddly treats as he best friend, begins to walk off the stage.

"Likewise Mr. Dragneel." She mumbles to herself and a small smile breaks her strict demeanor as her beloved student heads out to the dinning hall.

"Wow Natsu, so how's it like to be best buds with the academy's strictest instructor?" Yang asks teasingly.

"Professor Goodwitch? I don't know who you're talking about, Professor Goodwitch is nicest instructor if you ask me. Remember what we did this morning, we went around Vale, visited Blades-N-Bullets..." Natsu defends his mentor.

"BLADES-N-BULLETS?! You mean Vale's number one weapons store!" Ruby interrupts and grabs Natsu by the collar than closes in on his face. Natsu must of forgot that Ruby was a weapon-lover, so this topic is sensitive, in a good way, to her.

"Yeah, me and Professor Goodwitch stopped by this morning, why? You been there before?"

Ruby's eyes sadden and she let's go of his collar, "No, I want to though, there's just so many guns, swords, axes, bats, shields...and DON'T get me started on the types of ammunitions! It's like heaven on Remnant." Ruby rants on about her favorite weapons store.

Natsu's expression goes blank at her words, "See what you did Ruby, you're freaking him out with your weird weapon wuv. Sorry Natsu, she has this strange obsession with weapons." Yang tries to break Natsu from his mental prison.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"You like weapons?" Natsu mumbles.

Ruby break eye contact with him in shame and thinks he thinks that she's a weirdo, "Y...yes.." She mutters.

Hearing those words The Dragon Prince's face brightens, "I KNOW RIGHT!"

"What?" Yang and Ruby both mumble.

"There's just so many ways to fight, with guns, and there a thousands types of guns, and with blades, and there are MILLIONS types of blades! It's amazing that there is a weapon for every type of fighting style!" Natsu agrees with Ruby.

Ruby takes a deep breath in to comprehend who's carrying her right now, "SOMEONE UNDERSTANDS ME!" Ruby yells to the world and squeezes him with all the force she can muster up.

...

..

.

"You got to be kidding me...another weapon-lover..."

* * *

 **Hey everyone new chapter but I need to be quick so I'll be done like lick a de split.**

 **You people think this story will make it to Beginning of the END?**

 **New poll on PROFILE**

 **Questions? PM/REVIEW**

 **If you like this chapter then good for you**

 **TILL NEXT TIME!**


	10. Non Shall Survive The Fallout

**"Now I'm staring down the barrel of a 45."**

 ** _"Swimming through the ashes of another life."_**

 ** _'No real reason to accept the way...things have change.'_**

 ** _Onomatopoeias are sounds_**

 **My Ocs belong to me if you don't mind.**

 **\- Field Trip -**

* * *

"So what's your favorite type of ammo? Mine is gravity." Ruby asks.

After Natsu's and Team Rwby's showdown, Natsu, Team RWBY and JNPR walked back to the Dinning Hall for Lunch then they found at table to sit at for the remainder of the lunch period.

"I'm new to this whole special ammo stuff, but the one I have on me are wind bullets." Natsu explains and Ruby's face brightens and she begins to tell Natsu a story she has about wind bullets, "Wind bullets!? Oh I remember, this one time me and Yang were training last summer, and this big horde of Beowulves come running out of the tree..."

Blake and Weiss stare at Natsu and Rwby with questionable looks as they talk up a storm about ammo.

"Are those two okay, they been like that since we got here." Weiss asks.

Yang grumbles to herself and mutters, "Yeah...they must have a lot in common then **huh**...stupid weapon obsession." She couldn't help but to feel a little jealous of her little sister taking all of her love interest's attention, but it's expected, a man like Natsu could make any girl fall for him..

Weiss looks at Blake and she shrugs then begins to find where she left off on the book she's currently reading.

"And then I pulled the trigger and **POW** , right through it's mouth that bullet when straight through and killed two more Beowulves behind it." Ruby finishes her story with a proud smile on her face.

"That's amazing!" Natsu smiles to himself, visualizing Ruby defeating a whole hoard of Grimm all by herself.

"I know, I'm awesome." Ruby's smile brightens even more as Natsu boosts her pride.

"Are you going to eat Natsu, everyone is already halfway through their lunch, when are you going to get your's?" Weiss interrupts, worried about The Dread Hunter's health.

Natsu looks at The Ice Queen and waves his hand, "It's fine, I'm waiting for Team CFVY to show up." He plays it off and this makes all of Team RWBY stare at him.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Natsu questions, feeling a little bit uneasy from all the stares from his friends.

"You actually have self-control when you have a goal to reach? That's a surprise, I'd expected you to be half way through the buffet by now." Weiss admits, unknowingly attacking Yang's pride from the core.

Natsu scoffs, "That doesn't mean I'm not hungry, if Team CFVY don't show up in the next minute or two, I'll be done with the buffet before you can even blink."

Weiss sighs, "That wasn't suppose to be taken literally."

"I'm telling you guys, I'm alright, I'm not getting bullied by Cardin. Cardin's just a jerk to everyone, not just me." Jaune interrupts.

"Bullied? Who's getting..." Natsu starts but the sound of laughter interrupts him.

"Please stop." Everyone at the table hears and they all turn to the voice.

They find Velvet in pain as the one named Cardin holds her by one of her fluffy bunny ears. They laugh as she whimpers as he pulls harder on her ears, "What a freak." They hear one of Cardin's teammate mumbles as they watch the faunus suffer.

Natsu immediately takes action and gets up to his feet then makes his way to his friend in need with his fist clenched tight, "Hey! Let go of her!" He yells, trying to get their attention.

The whole Dinning Hall goes silent as Natsu roars in fury at the sight of his friend in Cardin's grip. Cardin and his team looks at him and they laugh at his cliché act of bravery to save his friend.

"What do you want pinky? Can't you see that me and my friends are just having a little fun?" He taunts and pulls Velvet's ear harder, which makes her cry in pain.

"I...said...stop..." He orders again, but this time his hand on his holster, ready to draw out some pain.

"Hey man, he has a gun on him, maybe we should back off for..." One of Cardin's friends tries to persuade him but Cardin ticks his tongue.

"Fine fine, off you go, you win tough guy. Now you and the freak can... **AHH**!" Cardin gives in but Natsu interrupts him by grabbing his face and violently smashes his face on the table. Everyone around Natsu flinches at his release of anger as he holds Cardin's face down on the wooden surface of the table.

"If I ever see you hurting one of my friends, or any faunus like that again...I'll break more then your face. Understand?" Natsu threatens.

"When I get...out...I'll..." Cardin tries to resist.

"Understand!" Natsu asks again and pushes his face closer to the table.

"Alright, show's over everyone. Mr. Dragneel you can let go of him now." Glynda breaks the fight.

Natsu lets go of Cardin and backs away while Glynda shakes her head in disappointment, "Here at Beacon Academy, we accept any student from any background, poor, rich, human, and especially faunus. I'm very disappointed in you Mr. Winchester, not only did you publicly bully one of you fellow students, you bullied for a reason only a coward would think would justified their actions. So from this day forward, Team CRDL will be required to complete 100 hours of detention by the end of the semester. Is that understood?"

Cardin groans in annoyance and nods hesitantly, "Understood..." He mutters.

Glynda glares at him for a moment then to Natsu as her anger dies down, "Mr. Dragneel, follow me, you too Team CRDL." She orders and turns around.

Natsu doesn't ask any questions as he follows Cardin, leaving the rest of Dinning Hall to recover in his absence.

Everyone at the Dinning Hall takes a few moments to recover before everything went back to normal. Velvet is left standing alone by herself with her hands clasped together on her chest. She feels very guilty for getting Natsu in trouble at her own expense.

"Velvet! Sorry we're late, forgot my list for the dance next semester." Coco calls her with Fox and Yatsuhashi following behind her.

Velvet ignores her leader and thinks more about to make it up to Dragneel.

"Velvet, hey, snap out of it." Coco waves her hands in front of Velvet's face.

"...sorry...I'm sorry..." Velvet mumbles to herself.

"Sorry? Velvet what's wrong." Yatsuhashi asks.

"Natsu's in trouble...because of me." She explains.

"That's not a big deal Velvet, you and me both know that he can take care of himself." Coco assures.

"What did he do Velvet?" Yatsuhashi asks.

"He was trying to protect me."

"Explain." Coco orders, changing her attitude from calm to furious.

"It was Cardin Winchester, a first year." Weiss interrupts with her team behind her.

"Are you alright Velvet?" Pyrrha asks with her team also behind her.

"Can someone please tell me what Cardin did!" Coco loses her patiences.

"He was pulling on my ears...and his team started to laugh at me...one of them even called me a...a freak..." Velvet slowly explains trying not tear up.

Yastuhashi grits his teeth and looks around for this coward named Cardin but Fox puts his hand on his shoulder and points to Velvet, 'telling' him to listen to the story before breaking someone's jaw.

"Then what Velvet..." Coco says while trying her best to keep her composure like Yatsuhashi. The idea that an underclassmen had the audacity to even think about bullying Velvet just puts her on the breaking point of snapping.

"Before they could do anymore, Natsu stepped in and told...Cardin...to let go of me. He did and the next thing I know Natsu is pinning Cardin to the table. I've never seen Natsu so angry before. After that Professor Goodwitch broke the fight."

Team CFVY calms down when they here Natsu's interference in the cowardly act, "So where are they now?" Coco asks.

"They just left before you three got here, Professor Goodwitch took them somewhere." Ruby reports.

" **Sigh** , then Natsu and Cardin are at the mercy of Goodwitch then, Natsu was justified so she should let him off the hook." Coco gives up on retaliating, but this doesn't mean that Team CFVY has someone in their cross-hairs.

"This is where you four will be spending your breakfasts, Lunches, Dinners, and Breaks till you finished your 100 hours. I suggest you all should get situated, you four aren't leaving till the lunch period is over." Glynda instructs and leads Team CRDL, and Natsu, into a familiar dark room with a steel table, four chairs, and a single light handing above the table. Glynda has put many rule-breaking students in here before, similar to an interrogation room, this is where students will think about what they've done in isolation from other students for long periods of time.

"You can't put us in here like animals!" Cardin argues as he and his team looks around the dark room.

"You say that this is cage for animals Mr. Winchester?" Glynda asks.

"Yes, you can't do this to us! You are suppose to be training hunters here, not treating us like children!"

"Mr. Winchester, if you want me to train you to be a hunter...then stop acting like a child. I'll see you four after the period, let's leave Mr. Dragneel. Professor Port will take care of things from here." Glynda assures and walks out the room.

Natsu nods and walks out the room while passing a large gray haired man with a smile on his face, "Now I heard that you four have been causing a problem on this fine campus..." He hears before the man named Port closes the door behind him.

"Now Mr. Dragneel." Glynda while walking down the hall way.

"Yes Professor?"

"Mr. Dragneel you need to have some self-control when dealing with this types of situations. Pinning Mr. Winchester to the table was unnecessary and will only pour more heat into the fire between you two. I know you dislike him but I need you to have some control over your emotions when reminding him of his errors. As a huntsman you need to be the most calm and the most collective person you can be once in a heated situation. In some situations, staying calm will provide you the best chance of survival and completing the objective." She lectures.

Natsu frowns at her words and feels as if he fail her as her student, after all his actions reflect on her teachings.

"But...thank you." She thanks sincerely.

Natsu looks at Glynda in surprise, "What?"

"Thank you, not many people would of done what you did earlier, standing up to a group of students bullying another student based on their race. It's good to see that not everyone hates the faunus. In my opinion, I think the faunus should be treated equally not only here, but all around the world. It makes me sick to see the hatred against people for what they are, but you're the opposite. You love people for what they are, so thank you Mr. Dragneel, thank you."

The words of Natsu's new mentor tugs as his feelings and he does something he does best, hugs. So The Dread Hunter pulls his mentor in for a loving hug without saying a single word. He just smiles and unintentionally motorboats his favorite professor.

"Plea...please Mr. Dragneel!" She moans as Natsu tightens his grip around the blond teacher.

This action of love may or may not endanger Natsu's well-being in the distant future.

...

..

.

 **\- 6:00 pm Dormitories -**

After putting Team CRDL in the detention room, Natsu and Glynda spent the rest of the day together teaching the students of Beacon Academy about the combat and the ways of engagements. With the day coming to a close Glynda said it was alright for Natsu to return to his room in the dorms to sleep. Natsu obviously follows her requests full-heartedly and returns to his room, now he walks down the empty halls of the dormitories, heading to his room.

 _'What a day it has been and I've done...I'm exhausted and I need some sleep.'_ Natsu thinks to himself.

He hears someone running behind him and smells something sweetly-beautiful, in his words, then turns around to meet the woman behind him: but as soon as he turns around he's tackled to the ground.

He and the woman groan as they regain their focus. As they open their eyes they both yell each other's name in surprise.

"Natsu!?"

"Pyrrha!"

One was more happy while the other was more of a surprise, Pyrrha gets off him immediately and looks down at her feet to avoid any chance or eye contact with the cheerful man.

"I'm sorry Natsu, I wasn't paying attention and I was just in such a hurry. I'm so sorry..." She starts but she stops when she feels his hand rest on her shoulder. She looks up and finds Natsu smiling.

"Relax Pyrrha, it's no big deal, you look sad, are you alright?"

"Thank you Natsu but I'm fine, really." Pyrrha plays it off but Natsu can tell that something is wrong.

"You know what, c'mon, I got just the thing to help you relax at my place." The Prince suggests and points to his room door down the hall.

"Your room? No, that won't be necessary Natsu I don't want to be a bother." She tries to resist Natsu's offer.

" **Aw** c'mon Pyrrha, you won't regret this." He insists and grabs her hand then runs down the hall.

"Natsu?! Wait!" She calls.

" **Oh** you'll just love this."

"...Natsu...so what is it that you wanted to show me?" Pyrrha reluctantly asks, stilling deciding whether Natsu's plan is good or bad for her well-being. She looks around the lit up room as Natsu walks toward his bed.

Her face burns in embarrassment as Natsu proceeds to takes his jacket off while plainly saying, "You can take off you armor now."

Pyrrha's face turns into the color of her hair and she begins think of many sexual things that relate to the phrase he just said, "M...my armor? Natsu please, we just met..." She stutters and turns away from the ripped teen.

"Just take them off Pyrrha, I can't _give it_ to you if that armor is in the way." Natsu 'explains'.

The red head feels her heart try to burst out of her chest as she 'realizes' Natsu's true intentions to make her...relax.

 _'We...we're going to do it. We're really going to do it. I don't think I'm ready maybe I should just-WAIT! This is what I've been waiting for, Natsu is one of the only people at this school that treats me for who I am, not just some title I won hundreds of miles from here. If I refuse his love now, I'll lose the friendship I might never get again...Pyrrha, you can do this, just follow his lead and he'll do the rest.'_ Nikos prepares herself for the dragon's love and slowly begins to undo her chest armor with a strangely determined look on her face.

"You can lie down on the bed if you want, I just need to get something from the restroom real quick." Natsu suggests as he hangs his jackets on his desk chair then disappears into his bathroom.

Nikos blushes at, what she thinks, Natsu is getting from the bathroom and takes off her chest armor then places it on one of Natsu's bedside table. She then sits down on the bed and takes off the remnants of her armor till she's completely in her black under garments. Looking her her pile of clothes on the bedside table, she begins to feel a bit nervous as she begins to take off her bra.

 _'We're really doing this aren't we...and he's going to...touch my...my...'_ She begins to have another realization as she lets her D-cup breasts free, from their black cage. Natsu must have experience in this type of thing since he was so bold earlier to just take off his jacket in front of a woman and plainly asked her to undress herself. So she has the idea that he will do things to her body that will make her feel pleasure beyond her imagination, making her feel hot and bothered just thinking about it the bliss she will experience tonight.

"Will he like them...I heard that boys like them big." She mutters to herself and squishes her love pillows together. She found it odd asking herself this question, she never had to think about her body in this way before since everyone voluntarily put themselves under her, on a power scale so to speak, and never tried to make a more on her because they thought they wouldn't have a chance with her in a romantic relationship. Regardless of her odd feeling, this makes her feel truly happy for once, she actual feels like a normal woman-in-the-making with normal problems that all teenage girls deal with in this time of their lives. Specifically, problems that do with boys and their sex appeal.

Pyrrha smiles to this discovery and takes off her black womanly briefs, which clings to her heart shaped butt. After placing her underwear on her pile of clothes, she hears the bathroom door open, making her panic so she quickly climbs into Natsu's bed and covers herself with the bed's red comfy red blanket with her fleshly pillows squished to the bed.

"Okay! Let's do this!" Natsu cheerfully pumps himself up for the beginning of the deed.

Natsu's victim of pleasure slowly turns her head toward him with a blush on her face, "Please but gentle Natsu, it's...it's my first time."

Being the kind individual that Natsu is, he tries to assure Pyrrha, "Don't worry Pyrrha, I've done this so many times that I practically know all the sweets spots so just relax and I'll do the rest."

"O...okay..." She mumbles, confirming her suspicions about Natsu's experience in this type of work and she tries to calm herself by breathing slowly in and out but it all sounds like soft moans in her opinion.

 _'Why do I sound like this?! Stop Pyrrha!'_ She thinks to herself and begins to feels a little bit wet between her legs.

Nikos feels Natsu climb on to the bed then hovers over her and begins to slowly takes off the blanket off her back, revealing her smooth pale back to the lady killer. Making her moan even louder to his teasing strip.

"Now just got to put this on then we're all set." He mumbles and grabs something out of Pyrrha's sight.

Still thinking dirty thoughts, Pyrrha sighs in relief, _'Thank goodness he's using protection.'_ She thinks but her worries only get worse as she hears the sounds of a bottle of some sort being squeezed and her eyes widen.

 _'Is he? No...why? Is he that big...will it hurt? What if he's too big to fit in? PYRRHA! What did you get yourself into!'_ She starts to panic but freezes as Natsu begins to rub her back with his abnormally warm hands. This is when an ambush of pleasure invades her body the instant Natsu touches her back.

A very loud moan echoes around the room and she arches her back, this feeling of pleasure wasn't indescribable, it was like the divine warm from the sun itself is burning all her worries and fears away though the hands of the man hovering over her.

"N...Natsu..." She whimpers as she buries her head in the pillows of the bed as Natsu continues his love attack.

The teen lowers his head down to hers and whispers, "It feels good right?"

She manages to sound out another moan before murmuring her response, "It..feels...~amazing~"

"I thought you'd say that, Yang said the same thing when I gave her a massage. I think it was yesterday morning right?"

" **Uh**... **huh**..." She mumbles, not really paying attention to what Natsu is saying. This massage is just making her feel so good that she couldn't even form proper responses in her head.

"Just relax Pyrrha, it's all you tonight." He whispers in her ear, increasing her romantic experience by a ton.

Pyrrha loudly moans his name again as he applies more pressure on her 'sweet spot' in the name of pleasure and arches her back while gripping the red sheets of the bed tightly.

"~NATSU~" She calls with a face of bliss planted on her face as she falls limp on the bed breathing very hard.

The overwhelming pleasure all over Pyrrha's body made her feel a little tired and she begins to close her eyes.

"You're already sleepy?" Natsu asks but doesn't get an answer.

Natsu hums to himself and shrugs, ' _She must be exhausted.'_ He thinks and gets off the bed.

The First Human Prince of the Dragons starts to clean up while his guest gets some shut eye.

After a few minutes of cleaning Natsu climbs into his bed and clings on to Pyrrha, to capture his pillow for the night, then closes his eye with a smile on his face.

 _' **Huh** , she sleeps just like Grayfia.' _ Natsu notices as he feels Pyrrha naked body snuggle closer to his.

 **-Tomorrow Morning-**

As the sun begins to rise over the horizon, Pyrrha slowly begins to wake up and she feels pumped with energy. She stretches her arms into the air and moans as her muscles relive some stress.

 _'That was a strange dream yesterday, it was almost too real, all I can remember is...Natsu...and he was...we were...doing it._ ' She recalls and her face turns red again for the millionth time remembering what she did with Natsu last night in her so called dream.

"I need to rid myself of these dirty thoughts, Natsu would never do that if...if we were together." She mumbles, then imagines if she and Natsu were really together as a couple. She thinks of what would Natsu really be under the sheets, a gentle loving gentleman or would he be a monster and ravage her body to full fill his lustful desires. Both options were surprising evenly intriguing to imagine, but both options still provided both lovers with pleasure in the end when she thinks about it for a little longer. This only makes her hot and bothered as both options end with Natsu pounding her till the two...climaxed.

Nikos takes a deep breath and decides to take a cold shower today, but as she lifts herself up, something strong tightens around her. She rubs her eyes to regain her focus and looks down, only to find a shirtless Natsu clinging onto her chest with the cutest smile on his face.

The poor maiden stutters at the realization that last night wasn't a very realistic wet dream, but an actually memory.

"We...we actually did it..." She mumbles and begins to freak out as important questions begins to gather in her mind.

 _'Did he put it in...but it doesn't hurt down there...I thought it was suppose to hurt your first time.'_ She questions as she watches Natsu sleep peacefully.

Nikos calms down as she comes to the conclusion that she isn't using her body as a host for a growing child in her tummy after thinking about the situation for a few minutes.

Seconds later after Pyrrha calmed down, Natsu's door is kicked open and something yellow comes barging in.

"Morning Natsu!" She hears and freezes as soon as she makes contact with the intruder.

"...M...morning...Yang." Pyrrha mumbles, looking at Yang standing in the middle of room, staring at her in pure shock.

...

..

.

"So what we did last night...was a massage?" Pyrrha asks.

After Yang got to her senses when she found Pyrrha naked with Natsu on her, she realized that it was just another ~massage understanding~. So she helped Pyrrha out of Natsu's grip and let her put her clothes on, now Yang sits on Natsu's bed with Natsu on her lap and Pyrrha sitting his desk chair.

"Yup." Yang plainly answers.

"How do you know that?"

"Did he tell you to take off you clothes?"

"Yes."

"Did he tell you that he needed to get something in the restroom?"

"Yes."

"Then it was a massage no doubt about it." Yang assures confidently.

"But that still doesn't explain how you know that it was a massage."

"Well he did the same thing to me and I reacted the same way you did...but I actually didn't take all my clothes off. Wow, you're badder than me, good for you Pyrrha."

Nikos blushes at her actions, "But he said things that made it sound like-"

"I know right! This stud right here is such a tease, he just knows how to play with a girl." Yang smirks and glides her fingers through his pinked colored hair.

"So what happens now?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what do we do now, just pretend that this didn't happened?"

"Sure if you really wanted to, but Natsu's just gonna do this again, it's weird though, Natsu knows all this stuff about life and how to fight...but he is so dense when it comes to relationships...have you even noticed that?" Yang changes the subject.

"Surprising no I haven't, I'm not that experienced in relationships myself."

"What? The famous Pyrrha Nikos hasn't had one boyfriend her whole life?!"

Pyrrha frowns at the word famous in the sentence, "Same here too." She hears Yang confess.

"Pardon?"

"Throughout my whole life all the boys would try and make a move on me, but they just wanted my for my looks. I know I'm pretty hot but I'm a person too you know. If I ever wanted to have a boyfriend, I want him to be a man who loves me for who I am. Not just some pervert that only loves a pretty face."

"And Natsu's the perfect one for you..." Pyrrha puts the puzzle together.

Yang smiles and plays with Natsu's hair, "Yup, he's so kind, happy, and not to mention good looking, I mean just look at his abs he's ripped!" Yang exclaims and points to Natsu's exposed tummy.

"Yes, Natsu is all those things you said." Pyrrha agrees and blushes again as Yang points to Natsu's abs.

"Say, have you wonder how big he is?" Yang asks lustfully.

"How..b...big he is?!"

"Yeah, if Natsu really is the perfect man...he must be huge under here!" Yang mutters as her hands slowly approach Natsu's pants.

Nikos' eyes widen and she immediately stands up, making the desk chair fall down, "I think we should leave!"

"Why? This is the perfect change to answer the 'big' question **he he**." Yang stops lifting his pants, sadly if she even twitches, the dragon will be released.

"We need to leave know, if we don't..." Pyrrha pauses and looks around for an excuse to leave and spot Natsu's clock.

"~Well~" Yang persists.

"We'll be late for Professor Goodwitch's class." She bluffs and holds her breath unknowingly.

"You're right! I'll see you later hotshot!" She panics and sprints toward the door, throwing Natsu to the floor as Yang runs back to her room to change.

Natsu grumbles and blinks several times as he wakes up, he looks up to find Pyrrha hovering over him, "Morning Pryyha...why am I on the floor?"

The red head turns red as her plan backfires on her, " **Oh um**...you fell off the bed...here let me help you up." She suggests and holds out her hand.

"Thanks Pyrrha." He thanks and takes her hand.

The maiden easily picks Natsu up as if he were weightless, "You're already dressed... **oh no** what time is it!" He asks and looks at his high tech clock sitting on his desk and it says 8:30.

"Dang it, I got to ready now if I don't want to miss breakfast. I'll see you later Pyrrha, I gonna take a shower!" Natsu explains as he grabs a bunch of things around his room and makes a break for the showers, but before he leaves, he gives Pyrrha a quick hug.

As he runs the down the hallway Pyrrha smiles as she walks out the room and closes the room behind her, _'Maybe he is the one I'm looking for after all.'_

 **-Amphitheater-**

"Alright class, today we'll be going on our field trip to Forever Falls to gather Red Sap from the Red Trees in that region, our transportation is already waiting for us at the front of the academy so let's go everyone." Glynda instructs and watches all the first years leave for the Bullheads waiting at the front of the school.

'Where's Natsu?' The blond instructor thinks as someone runs into the theater breathing hard.

"Sorry Professor, I woke up late..." The person explains while walking up to her.

Glynda couldn't help but to smile at the person, her student, walking toward her with a very noticeable smell of a breakfast buffet on emitting from him.

"You were late because you were hungry Mr. Dragneel?" She assumes.

"How'd you know?" Natsu blushes in embarrassment, now fully dressed.

Before Glynda could answer, a little red Drake flies to Natsu with happy coos coming from the Drake.

Natsu holds out his hand and Ig land on it, then Natsu scratches his little head, "Morning Ig, spending time with Professor Glynda?" He asks and Ig nods his little scaly head then climbs up his arm and sits down on his shoulder.

"Ig here has been spending a lot of time with Ms. Schnee lately, I think he's beginning to miss you." Glynda warns.

" **Aw** , don't worry little buddy, I'm not going anywhere, I promise." Natsu swears and gives Ig a thumbs up.

Ig nods his head and coos acceptingly.

"A good teacher knows her student's likes and dislikes, here I made this for you." Glynda answer's Natsu question and presents him with a medium sized box the smells simply divine to Natsu.

Natsu takes the box wholeheartedly and immediately knows the contents of the box, "You're the best Professor Goodwitch!" He thanks gives her another one of his 'famous' hugs.

Glynda has gotten used to Natsu's hugs but it still has the same effects on her even with her experience, "Come now Mr. D-Dragneel, the rest of the class is w-waiting for us." She stutters a little bit.

Her students finally lets her go, "Okay, where are we going?" He asks.

" **Ah** yes, today we're going on a field trip Mr. Dragneel."

Natsu's face brightens in joy, "Awesome!"

"But this field trip is different Mr. Dragneel, today we're going to a forest to collect some sap."

The sound of adventure intrigues him, "What's the forest called?" He asks as he and Glynda walks out of the open theater.

"Forever Falls, it's called Forever Falls Mr. Dragneel."

 **-The Crimson Forest-**

"Wow, this place is amazing!" Ruby exclaims as she takes in the sight of the red forest around her. Never in her life has she seen something unique as Forever Falls.

Her team and classmates agree with gasps as they look around the large red forest.

"Forever Falls may look beautiful, but we're not here to sightsee, all of you know your assignments so get out there and collect the sap then meet here in a hour." Glynda instructs and watches the first years wander deeper into the forest of red.

She turns around and finds Natsu looking around the forest, but with a sad expression on his face, "Is something the matter Mr. Dragneel?"

Her student turns to her and gives her a crooked smile, "Yeah, just looking around."

This was the second time Natsu has given Glynda the crooked smile and she won't ignore Natsu, "Mr. Dragneel, you know you can always talk to me if something is wrong."

"I know." He mumbles and walks off into the woods, leaving a worried Glynda behind. Ig, now on Glynda's shoulder, tilts his head at his best friend, wondering why he was acting this way.

...

..

.

"Hi handsome, you come here often?"

While walking through the forest of red, Natsu finds Grayfia leaning against a tree with a seductive look on her face.

"Hi Grayfia..." He mumbles and walks past her.

"Natsu? What's wrong?" She asks as Natsu abnormal mental state.

"It's nothing Grayfia."

" **Oh** come on Natsu, when you say that I know something's wrong. Just tell me what's on your mind."

"It's about my dad, remember when I told you about my dad Igneel." Natsu stops and turns his head toward her.

"Yeah, you Dragon pops."

"I...well I..."

"It's okay Natsu, you can tell me."

Natsu takes a deep breath before confessing, "I killed my dad."

"I know Natsu you told me that al-"

"I killed my own dad in this forest."

His words hit Grayfia like a train and she didn't know what to say. How are you suppose to comfort someone who was forced to kill their own father.

"Natsu, you know it wasn't you fault."

"..."

"Natsu?"

"..."

"Natsu, come on talk to me-"

"Now look who it is boys...it's our old friend Natsu." The two hear someone spit Natsu's name like it was venom.

The two turn around and find Team CRDL staring at him, Cardin even had his mace ready for combat.

Grayfia grits her teeth and marches toward the teens, "You good for nothing brats! Interrupting an important-"

"Stop it!" Natsu yells.

"What Natsu, we just want to chat, that's what friends are for am I right?" Cardin taunts.

"Natsu?" Grayfia asks.

"Stay out of this...you don't need to get involved." Natsu orders.

"Natsu I'm not gonna let you-"

"Stay...out...of this." He mumbles and glares at her.

Grayfia's heart starts to hurt that she can't help the man she loves, "Okay Natsu...I'll stay out of it." She assures and steps away from Cardin's path.

"So Natsu, remember when you told me that you'll break more than my face back at the dinning hall? Well me and boys are here to pay you back the FAVOR!" Cardin yells and swings his mace aimed at Natsu's head.

Natsu only frowns as the incoming mace as it slams right into his right temple, Natsu stumbles to the right and falls on his knees as his vision blurs. He feels a slight stinging on his head and warm drops of blood falling from his head and onto the red soil.

"Natsu!" Grayfia yells and runs toward him.

"Stay out of it!" Natsu yells again.

"We're not going anywhere Dragneel. Get him up." Cardin orders his teammates.

Two of team CRDL picks up Natsu and holds him up for Cardin, "You think you're the tough guy **huh**!" Cardin yells as he drops his mace and punches Natsu in the cheek, Making Natsu fall to the ground, but Cardin's goons pick him right back up.

Right, left, right, left, Cardin released his anger all on Natsu with punch after punch till, he hoped, Natsu's face was all bruised up.

"You think talking makes you tough! I'll break you!" He assures him and tells his goons to let go.

Natsu falls to the ground like a rock as team CRDL starts to kick and punch Natsu with everything they got.

Grayfia couldn't take the see Natsu take such punishment without any resistance, so she looked away and tried not to break down into tears.

" **Heh**... **heh**... **heh**...still won't talk. You had the mouth back at the academy, but now out here, no one is here to help you." Cardin threatens and notices a little red crystal necklace on Natsu's neck.

"Natsu please! Stop doing this!" Grayfia pleas but Natsu remains silent.

"What's this Natsu, you holding off on the gifts with your friends, now that's just cruel." He taunts and grabs the necklace and yanks it off his neck.

Before Cardin could examine the necklace, Natsu firmly grabs Cardin's arm, "Well you look at this boys...he still has some FIGHT in him!" He yells and kicks Natsu face. As Natsu falls to the ground Cardin grabs his right arm and extends it outward just for him to kick it the opposite way it's suppose to bend, breaking Natsu's right arm brutally.

Natsu grunts a little to the pain as Cardin drops his broken arm to the ground.

"WHOA! Cardin dude, if he dies then we'll all be expelled."

"If you dies then we'll blame it on the Grimm, he was just to weak to defend himself." Cardin explains while stomping on Natsu's broken arm repeatedly, flatting his arm like a car running over a water bottle.

"Cardin calm down!" One of Cardin's teammates tries to clam him down by Cardin turns around and punches him.

"NO ONE! I mean NO ONE makes a fool out of me." Cardin yells and grabs Natsu by the collar and drags him somewhere down the forest.

"Cardin wait! STOP IT! DON'T DO IT!" Grayfia hears and she turns around.

She hears a splash of water and finds Cardin standing at the edge of a cliff.

"NATSU!"

...

..

.

Natsu feels weightless as he falls down the cliff Cardin threw him off of, then he feels his whole body cannon ball a body of water. Then there was silence...only darkness remained as Natsu floated in the water.

 _'Why did I kill you?'_

 _'WHY ME!?'_

 _'What did I do? Was I not good enough?'_

 _'With my OWN two hands I killed you.'_

 _'I'm sorry...'_

 _'I'm...so...sorry...'_

Dark thoughts consume Natsu's mind as he remembers his last moments with Igneel. The fear, the pain, the agony of that dreadful day all came back to him in vivid detail.

He then feels his lungs burn as he loses air, he need to breathe, but he chose to stay in the water...he chose to drown.

Naturally, he grabs his throat as he let the water fill his lungs and throat, _'I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...forgive me.'_ Natsu thinks and lets the pain take over as he loses consciousness.

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

But the pain doesn't stop, it continues, it grows in each passing second this pain that consumes him...it calls him. Telling him to wake up, then Natsu finally opens his eyes and everything is red. Everything is a blood red color, he doesn't know if it's his blood or not, everywhere is blood.

Then he feels his pain fill him with energy, Natsu looks around and can see blurry bubbles rising to the surface, something in the blood is making it boil. The Dragon Prince looks down to his hands and finds them consumed in a black flame.

The flame then travels down his arms and consumes his whole body into a giant black flame. He can feel the blood in his lungs vanish and he can breathe again. Natsu breathes hard like he just finished 30 marathons in one sitting as he uses the black flame to launch himself to the surface

Like a bullet, Natsu pierces through the surface and flies into the air just to crash land somewhere. Everything is a blinding white as he lays on his back, his whole body is paralyzed from all the indescribable pain he just went through, he just drowned without dying.

He sees someone hover over him but he can tell that it is a woman hovering over him.

"atsu? ou hear me?" He tries to comprehend what the woman is saying but to no avail.

"NATSU!" He finally understand and his vision clears, Grayfia is hovering over him with fear on her face.

"F...Fia?" He mutters, everywhere on his body is sore and it's extremely difficult to do anything in his condition.

"You're alright!" She cries and hugs Natsu with all her strength.

"I'm...s-sorry Fia."

"It's okay Natsu, you're alright..." She mumbles and Natsu can feel tears fall from her cheeks.

"Don't do that again!" She cries and tightens her grip around Natsu. She knows Natsu couldn't die, but watching him suffer was just too unbearable to witness.

"Fai-"

"You hear me, don't do that again, please...please promise me you won't do that again."

"I...I promise." Natsu swears and slowly begins to regain his strength.

Grayfia makes the promise official by giving Natsu a passionate kiss, "It's a promise, so don't break it." She says after she breaks the kiss.

Natsu lets Grayfia help him up as he takes a look around, he is on a small island in a large lake that has the water that resembles blood. In front of Natsu is a giant crimson tree that he knows all too well, the same tree that he used to mark the grave of his late father Igneel. He left Igneel buried under a crimson tree surrounded by black ash, now his father's final resting place is a grave fitting for a king. A beautiful crimson tree on an island in a lake with two waterfalls falling down from the cliffs in the distance.

Grayfia looks around in awe at the place's beauty, this is just what she wanted to see when she let Natsu have his second chance, "What is this place..."

"It's the final resting place of Igneel Dragraal, The King Of The Fire Dragons." Natsu mumbles and slowly stumbles toward the tree in front of him with the help of Grayfia.

"It's so beautiful."

"..."

"Natsu?"

Grayfia notices Natsu trace some scorch marks on the crimson tree, "I'm sorry dad...I'll find that freak and avenge you. I swear I will."

Death pecks Natsu on the cheek and comforts him with a little hug.

After paying their respects to Igneel, Natsu decides that it's time to go, "Let's go Fia."

In the distance, Natsu can see Team RWBY and JPNR waving toward them on the cliffs.

 **-Beacon Academy-**

"Natsu? Are you home?" Ruby asks, knocking on Natsu's door.

While Team CRDL was jumping Natsu, Jaune finally stood up to Cardin and killed his first Ursa. Now returning to Beacon Academy everyone successfully passed the assignment of collecting red sap. Now, almost, everyone is returning to their dorms to sleep. Team RWBY currently waits for Natsu to show up at his dorm so they can give him something very important to him.

"I think we should give him the necklace tomorrow, I mean what if he's already sleeping." Weiss suggests while playing with Ig in her hands.

"Why don't I just call him and make this go a little faster." Yang suggests and pulls out her scroll and calls the number called Hotshot 3

The scroll beeps a few times, waiting for Natsu to pick up, but she just goes straight to voice mail.

 _"Hi ya, Natsu not available right not so **um**...call some time later. See ya."_ Yang's voice can be heard as Natsu's voicemail, making everyone look at her suspiciously.

"What? I was showing him how to make one of those things." She defends herself.

" **Sigh** , where is he? I'm sleepy..." Ruby mumbles.

...

..

.

"So that's why you were so tired yesterday? Because Jaune cheated his way into Beacon Academy?" Natsu reviews.

He, Pyrrha, and Jaune now stand on a rooftop of the dorms with the broken moon starting to rise into the midnight sky.

"Do you really have to say that?" Jaune mutters as Natsu brings up bad memories of getting a false transcript.

"That's correct, now I would like for you to assist me in training Jaune to become a experienced fighter." Pyrrha elaborates.

"Okay, when do we start?"

"Really? Just like that?" Jaune asks.

"Yup, when Pyrrha calls I come running, so what do you need me to do Pyrrha"

The armored maiden blushes as Natsu's reason to help, "It would be beneficial for Jaune if he had two perspectives on a topic from two experience warriors. That way he has more than one way to handle a situation." She explains.

"Makes sense, so Jaune?"

"Yeah- **AHHH**!" Jaune screams as Natsu fakes a punch to his face, Jaune barely dodges the punch.

"Pretty good start, that's a decent reaction time of a sneak attack. Jaune, how about a little spar?" Natsu suggests and puts his hand on his holster.

"W...what?" Jaune mumbles and gulps as he watches Natsu get into his fighting stance.

...

..

.

 **-Several Months Later-**

For the next few months at Beacon Academy are pretty averaged of the routine of eat, learn/teach, sleep, repeat with very few interesting things occurring over the weekend, but that doesn't mean that bonds were strengthened and minds were opened. Natsu pretty much became the face of Beacon Academy, he's nice, caring, and thanks to Glynda, somewhat intelligent. Everyone at Beacon knows Natsu and vise versa, Natsu is that guy that you talk to get know the school.

Now with another week coming to an end, Natsu is with Pyrrha to give Jaune the weekly spar to see how much he has improved on the battlefield. Getting the favor from Glynda, Natsu gets to have the amphitheater 1:00:5:00 pm everyday after school hours.

"Alright Jaune, let's see what you got!" Natsu starts the sparring match right way, the match is Natsu vs. Jaune.

Jaune nods in return and takes a few breaths before charging his adversary with his shield in front of him and his sword resting on top of the shield, forming a shield wall.

Natsu waits for Jaune to get into his 'kill zone' before engaging him, he starts by cocking back his fist and hitting Jaune's shield directly. On impact, Jaune recoils back to absorb the shock of the hit, Natsu doesn't stop on his assault and repeatedly strikes Jaune's shield. Jaune begins to struggle against Natsu's brute force and falls to his knee.

 _'Come on Jaune think!'_ The team leader scolds himself.

After taking a 10 seconds of pure beating Jaune figures out a counter attack. _'I got it!'_ He thinks as he waits for Natsu to cock back his fist. As The Dread Hunter cocks back his fist, Jaune takes the offensive and swings his shield outward to deflect Natsu's punch while Jaune followed his shield swing with a sword slash.

The plan works and staggers Natsu back, but a little to far for his sword slash to hit Natsu.

" **Oh** no." Jaune mutters as he realizes that he's wide open for Natsu to attack. As expected Natsu takes this opportunity to take out Jaune by elbowing him in the face, as the blondie staggers back, Natsu uppercuts him in the gut, grabs his face and knees it, then ends the combo by picking up Jaune and slamming him down to his back.

Jaune groans as he lands on his back, and the air in his lungs is forced out his body, " **Ow**..."

"This match is over!" Pyrrha announces and walks up to the two fighters while Natsu helps Jaune to his feet.

"That was a good counter, but you need to wait on your swing before attacking, attacking blindly will just expose you to the enemy. Overall though, good match bud." Natsu lectures and slaps Jaune on the back.

" **Heh.**... **heh**...thanks..." Jaune mumbles as he tries to control his breathing.

"I agree with Natsu, good work Jaune, you ready for round 2?" Pyrrha asks.

...

..

.

"What?"

* * *

 **I apologize I apologize I apologize! Forgive me readers for I have failed to upload chapters to the agreed schedule. I'm having an Internet problem so my writing is kinda delayed, I can't really write offline since I write on the website. I just find it convenient to write on the website.**

 **You readers are down right AMAZING! Everyday I'm getting more and more views on this story and it's really keeping me going so THANK YOU! Thank you for all who have been here since the beginning and those who are just joining in. You people are a big part of this story so thumbs up to you!**

 **Mistakes suck so I suck, I'm trying not to suck by lessing my typos and errors.**

 **What did you like about this chapter? Questions? Let me know in a review.**

 **If you like this chapter then good for you**

 **TILL NEXT TIME!**


	11. Everyone Is Dead And Gone

**"Bad Company! I can't deny." Speaking**

 _ **"Bad, Bad Company, till the day I die!" Communications**_

 _ **'Till the the I die!' Thinking**_

 **Mah...Blah...Cahsha! Sounds**

 **Ocs and Ocs belong to little old me**

 **-Trick Or Treat?-**

"So what is this...Halloween?" Natsu asks.

During those several months, Natsu noticed that everyone was talking about a strange event called Halloween. Judging by his observations, he concludes that Halloween has something to do with jack-o-lanterns, ghosts, and candy. He asked Grayfia but she is also as clueless as he is, so he went to Team RWBY for assistance of the matter. Now he hangs out with Yang, Ruby, Blake, and Weiss in their room, trying to understand the concept of Halloween.

"You don't what Halloween is?! Natsu have you been living under a rock your whole life!" Yang exclaims.

 _'Well I did live in a cave with Igneel...'_ Natsu mentally corrects.

"Natsu, are you saying you never went trick or treating before!" Ruby yells.

"Why does it matter if Natsu doesn't know what Halloween is?" Blake defends.

"Why does it matter?! A lot I say, not knowing Halloween is like saying you don't know what Dust is!" Weiss explains.

"What's trick or treating?" Natsu interrupts and the four girls turn to him.

"You're serious?! This is a disaster, come on! We need to give Natsu a crash course, to Vale ladies!" Yang yells and grabs Natsu by the hand and runs out the room.

"Yang wait up!" Ruby calls and runs after her sister with Weiss and Blake right behind her.

"We're to make this Halloween EPIC!" Yang yells as she runs down the hallway.

...

..

.

"So why would asking for candy in the middle of the night be a fun thing and half the time you're out there someone is planning to scare you right? I don't see how this is suppose to be fun." Natsu asks.

Team RWBY took Natsu down to Vale to a costume store to make Natsu's first Halloween a memorable one.

"Natsu you sound like Blake, come one just pick an outfit, **Oh** how about this one, go in there and try this on." Yang suggests and hands Natsu a pile of clothes while pushing him inside a changing room.

" **Ooo** I might buy this one." Weiss mumbles and examines a simple white dress with a little halo and white wings to go with it, making an angel costume.

" **Hmmm**." Blake hums to herself as she picks up a costume that has a black jumpsuit, a black half face mask, and a little sword prop to make a ninja costume.

"Yang! Look at this." Ruby presents her sister with a really tattered dress with fake blood and dirt all over the dress.

"You want to be a zombie?" Yang asks as she grabs a very questionable officer's uniform.

"Yeah, **Ooo** , I want your brains!" Rose teases and pretends to reach out for Yang's brains.

"Shut up." Yang plainly mumbles and smirks at her sister's antics.

"How do you fix this thing!?" Natsu interrupts as he walks out of the changing room.

Team RWBY, and maybe all the women in the store, turn to Natsu and all their mouths drop to the floor. The Dread Hunter is wearing a very formal butler's uniform with a black tailcoat, gray vest, white button up, white gloves, blood red tie, gray dress pants, and black dress shoes. Sadly, he's having trouble tying the tie, regardless of his discomfort, all the woman think Natsu looks very attractive and all sorts of fantasies form in their heads.

Especially Weiss thinks of these fantasies when she sees Natsu wearing the butler's uniform, _'Maybe Natsu should come serve me when I-Wait what!? Weiss stop just stop-no. That is completely inappropriate to think about.'_ She scolds to herself and tries to rid herself of an image of Natsu on his knee, bowing to her and is willing to do anything her will commands.

"Here, I'll fix it." Blake assures and walks up to the handsome servant and ties his tie properly while trying her hardest not to stare into his eyes.

Natsu watches Blake fix his tie in a matter of seconds and she finishes by tightening the tie to his collar that it is the middle ground, not too tight but not too loose, "There, you look nice Natsu." She admits with a small blush on her face.

Dragneel widely grins and gives the faunus a quick hug, "Thanks Blake."

Blake smiles back takes Natsu to a mirror to look at his costume, Natsu looks at himself in the mirror and poses for some reason then nods approvingly, "Yeah I look good in this, but what am I?" He asks.

"You are a ~butler~ you are a ~butler~ **ha ha ha**!" Ruby teases in a singsong tone and pokes Natsu's ribs.

"A butler? So do I serve people or something?" Natsu assumes and when Ruby isn't looking, he pokes her back in the ribs, which makes her giggle and the poking wars begin between the two.

"That's right, but sir I'm gonna ask you to come with me." He hears behind him and he turns around.

He finds Yang in a sexy cop uniform with a tight blue jacket, black aviators, black short-shorts, a belt with a VPD badge, a holster, one pair of cuffs and a pair of black combat boots, "I'm gonna need to...~question~...you back at the department handsome." She flirts while bending down, showing her cleavage, as she lowers her glasses seductively.

Natsu is at a lost of words when he see Yang, out of all the times he seen Yang, this is the only time she has really has this effect on him. His heart starts to beat faster and faster the more he looks at her, "Wow, you look amazing." He speaks his minds with a second thought.

Yang deeply blushes but stays in character, "Sir I should charge you for bribing an officer with seduction you bad boy, but I have a better idea in mind." She whispers in his ear and winks at him.

The remaining three girls, and the rest of the women in the store, get a little annoyed that Natsu's attention has been taken by Xiao Long. Team RWBY squint their eyes as Natsu whispers something else in his ear while pointing in their direction.

 _'What is she up to?'_ Ruby thinks as Yang smirks at him and takes a few steps back as if she knew something big was about to go down.

"~Ruby~" Natsu calls little red in a low seductive tone.

All who hear Natsu turn bright red and turn to the servant, curious to see what in the world was going on. Ruby's heart quickens as Natsu slowly walks in front of her, goes down on his knee, takes her hand gently, and looks at her in directly in the her eye.

"How may I serve you...Mistress?" He asks in the same lustful tone.

"M...M...Mistress?" Ruby stutters as she stares into his loving black eyes. She couldn't turn away from his seductive stare, his loving expression was just keeping her in a state of pure shock, she couldn't do anything but to stare into his eyes.

Yang couldn't help but to laugh out loud with her hand on her stomach at her little sister's reaction to Natsu's question. To make matters worse, she could hear the other women in the store mumble things about being in Ruby's position.

"Natsu look at this, **aw** Iggy is going to love this." Weiss interrupts and shows Natsu a little witch hat just the size for Ig.

"Where did you find that!?" Ruby exclaims and begins to freak out as images of little Ig flying around with a little witch hat on his head.

"It was in the pet's section, just imagine Iggy wearing this Natsu **Ahhh**!" Weiss giggles.

"Come on, let's get our costumes and Ig, then we can start Halloween!" Yang rallies her teammates and love interest.

"AI!" The rest cheer in the middle of the costume store and head to the cashier to purchase their costumes.

...

..

.

"Sir, why am I wearing this?" Glynda asks.

As the day is coming to an end, Ozpin ordered Glynda to put a costume on for Halloween. Now standing in Ozpin's office, Glynda wonders why she's wearing a witch's costume with the trademark hat and even a little chibi skull on her waist.

"It's Halloween Glynda, get in the spirit." Ozpin explains and spins his chair around to face her, revealing that he is wearing a large top hat, a large black cape, and a face white mustache to complete the costume.

"Yes I know it's Halloween, but why am I wearing 'this'." Glynda elaborates and points to her outfit that really exposes her cleavage and curves of her body. She thinks that this outfit she's wearing is very informal for her line of work at the academy.

"I see no problem with the outfit, it was Ms. Eirwen's fault if you want someone to blame. She's the one who bought the outfits for everyone in the first place." Oz explains.

Glynda sighs and mumbles something about not being paid enough to do this but eventually deals with her costume.

"Happy Halloween everyone!" Someone interrupts from the office elevator.

The two hunters turn around to find the Winter maiden waving toward them in a tight ice blue dress and glass slippers. She's even in her original form. Her blue skin and white hair really makes Eirwen look like a Ice queen.

"Happy Halloween Ms. Eirwen." Glynda and Ozpin greet the maiden.

"So how's Natsu's progress so far with the Grimm Dragon?" Eirwen asks.

" **Sigh** , as expected Natsu's has unable to find any records relating to this Dragon of darkness. I assume that this creature has not been discovered yet by mankind." Ozpin explains.

"The same can be said with Qrow, he reported in yesterday that he hasn't encountered this creature either on the field since he was deployed. _She_ must be sheltering this creature from us." Glynda assumes.

"Or this creature is wounded." Eirwen assumes.

Oz and Glynda look at the maiden with confused looks, "What do you mean wounded, that's a little far fetched to assume that this creature is wounded, we don't even know what this creature really look like." Oz asks.

"It's just a guess, but if this creature doesn't want to be found, it is hiding for two reason: One, _She_ wants him to hide, two, his wounded, three, both." Eirwen explains.

"That can be a possibility, but with the information we have now won't answer any of our questions."

"So what would you need us to do?" Glynda asks.

"Mr. Dragneel, he is the key to our answers. He's the one who first encounter this beast, so he must have the answers we are looking for." Oz explains.

"Or he could have more questions."

"Right, but he is the only real lead we have at the moment, so we'll have to make due with what we have at the moment till more evidence of this dragon reveals itself. So for now I want the two of you to gain his trust, he must know that we are all on the same side in this war."

"War? Is that what you call this?" Glynda asks.

"Is it not a war Glynda, we are trying to save humanity from its greatest enemy, the Grimm. Sacrifices will be made and hard choices will be set upon us, and it's our responsibility that we make the right ones."

"How can this be a war, we don't have the forces to compete with what she has in her arsenal of darkness." Glynda persists.

"Glynda, war never changes, war is never ending, it's a cycle that will always repeat itself. Two groups will clash swords and blood will be shed, families will be torn apart, homes will be destroyed, innocence will be lost, and more importantly, lives will be taken. Glynda, war never changes." Ozpin lectures.

"..." Glynda takes a moment to absorb what Ozpin said, _'He's right, this is a war for survival.'_

"Anyway, how's Mr. Dragneel education proceeding, I've heard he's quite fond of you Glynda." Eirwen changes the subject.

"Yes I have noticed that Natsu is the hands-on person so to speak. He really enjoys hugging people, every time he gets the change to hug someone he takes it." Glynda reports.

"You call him by his name now Glynda, are you sure he's really you're student?" Eirwen teases.

"I...I have no idea what you're talking about Ms. Eirwen." Glynda blushes at her own words when she said Natsu name.

"That's enough Ms. Eirwen, but Glynda I'm now intrigued to know why you feel such closeness to The Dread Hunter." Oz interrupts

"It's nothing Sir, Natsu and I just spend a lot of time together. It's required of me as a teacher to get to know my students and learn their strengths and weaknesses and use them to make my students the best hunters and huntresses they can be. Natsu just suggested for me to call him by his name so I feel that I should full fill his request as his mentor to make his educational experience the most comfortable as possible to further increase my impact on Natsu's education as a teacher." Glynda explains.

"..."

".."

"."

An awkward silence is made after Glynda's speech about Natsu's education as the hunter and the maiden absorb her touching words.

"Remarkable Glynda...simply remarkable...but let us leave or we'll be late for the party."

- **Dormitories-**

" **Aw** , look at him! Isn't he just the cutest." Weiss squeal in joy as she watches Ig fly around with his new witch hat on his head. The little drake was curious to why he must wear the strange looking object on his head, but he noticed how Weiss couldn't stop petting him when he put the thing on so he deals with the hat just to get some affection from his white haired friend.

Natsu and girls traveled back to Beacon to retrieve Ig and ready themselves for the famous trick or treating adventure. Now the group of five in team RWBY's room. They're just waiting for Team JNPR to meet up with them in their room.

"Natsu, how do I look?" Grayfia asks as she plays with her costume of bandages. She wanted to be apart of this Halloween experience so she undressed herself and wrapped her whole body with bandages, but she wasn't a good nurse and most of her bandaged body is exposed as some bandages come loose reveal Fia's soft skin.

Grayfia smiles as Natsu repeats his reaction of staring, ogling, her like she was on displayed on a silver plater.

"Y...you look very beautiful Fia." He stutters and breaks contact with the goddess of death to hid his blush.

Grayfia moans just to tease him and slowly walks toward him, "You like what you see...don't you ~hun~" She whispers and traces little circles on his chest.

"Happy Halloween!" The group hears team JNPR barge into the room.

Grayfia lets Natsu off the hook for now and walks behind Natsu then embraces him from behind. As Jaune's team walks into the room, Natsu examines their costumes.

Jaune is wearing a bloody blue jumpsuit with a hockey mask resting on top of his head. Pyrrha is wearing a spartan-like outfit with a red cape, her upper body is covered in bandages and wearing her black shorts with the red scarf from her regular outfit. Nora is wearing a pure white dress and a crown fit for a queen. Ren is wearing a tattered black suit with his face painted green and large bolts sticking out of his head.

"Alright! Tonight we're gonna take this night by storm!" Nora rallies everyone and swings her arms in the air frantically.

"Is everyone ready?" Pyrrha asks.

"Yup, let's get this show on the road!" Yang exclaims and leads the group outside then into the hallway.

- **Amphitheater-**

"Wow, looks at this guys! They really went all out this year." Jaune mumbles as he is taken back at the amazing sight of the theater. The whole theater is lit up with orange lights, Halloween decorations or jack-o-lanterns, bats, skeletons, ghosts and goblems, and everything in between. In front of the stage was a fog machine that covered the whole theater. At the sides of the room have tables filled with sweets and drinks for all to enjoy their Halloween.

"I know right, Team CFVY really worked their butts off." Ruby agrees.

As the group walks to the front of the stage with the rest of Beacon Academy on their six, they find Glynda and Ozpin standing on the stage. Ig immediately flies over to his blond friend and rest on her shoulder, regardless of Weiss's displeasure, but when Weiss see that Ig matches with Glynda's costume she squeals in joy on how cute Ig is with her.

"Look look look! Their matching costumes, **Ahhhh**!" Weiss has a cuteness breakdown and jumps in place while pointing to Glynda and Lil Iggy.

"Welcome everyone to the Halloween Dance, as the semester comes to an end we, on behalf of all the staff here at Beacon Academy, would like to congratulate you all for your hard work and never ending determination and dedication to your academy. So please feel free to help yourself at the serving tables. Tonight we'll scare our troubles away this Halloween, so have fun and stay safe." Glynda finishes her speech and lets the happy up-beat music sets the mood for the students of Beacon Academy.

Natsu looks around and finds that every dressed up for this dance, all the professor dressed up, Professor Port is wearing a tin suit, Oobleck is wearing a lion's suit, and Peach is wearing a scarecrow costume. This is when Natsu's large group of friends scattered all across the theater to dance, eat, or just to socialize with students/staff of Beacon.

Natsu watches as everyone goes away to do their own thing, "Come on Natsu, we're going in the haunted house!" Nora calls.

" **Ooo** haunted house, let's go Natsu." Grayfia asks and pushes Natsu toward Nora.

...

..

.

"We just walk in and..." Natsu trails off and waits for Nora to finish the sentence.

"And we try to get out of the house without getting scared! Doesn't that sound fun." Nora explains and puts her arm around his neck and pulls him in, slightly bumping head together.

"Not really..."

"You sound like Ren, come on Natsu, I bet you can't get go through the haunted house without getting scared." Nora challenges.

This challenge gets Natsu's interest and he accepts it immediately, "Oh yeah, I'll show you. Come on let's go in there!" Natsu declares and takes Nora's hand and marches into the haunted house with Grayfia right behind the two. Nora blushes at the warm feeling from Natsu's hand as he leads her into the house of horrors.

As Natsu opens the door he senses everyone in the house, he doesn't know who those people are, but he does know that they were suppose to scare him, and he wasn't going to let that happen to complete Nora's challenge. The room is darker than the midnight sky outside but Natsu still huffed it though the room with a serious look on his face.

"Natsu wait!" Grayfia calls and quickly runs after her lover, even though she deal with death everyday, the idea of this Halloween scares her a lot. So she'll stick with her man for the protect she 'needs' even though no one, but Natsu, can see her.

...

..

.

" **Ha ha**! I did it! I didn't get scared Nora, take that!" Natsu boast proudly with Nora and Grayfia right behind him.

"Whatever, it wasn't even that scary in the first place. It was just sounds and dumb signs." Nora explains and punches Natsu on the shoulder playfully.

"That wasn't so bad **huh** hotshot, no one even came out of to scare us." Grayfia mumbles then chuckles that she was worried for nothing.

The Dread Hunter hears his tummy growl in an attempt to tell him that it's time to eat. Nora also hears this and her face brightens as a light bulb pops above her head, "Natsu! I challenge you to a food eating contest! Ha ha!" She declares and without a second thought, she grabs Natsu's hand and tugs him down the stage to the serving tables.

...

..

.

"It's fine Velvet, Natsu's not the person to hold grudges with people." Coco assures her bunny teammate as they walk toward a brightly lit theater. Team CFVY have been away on a long mission since Natsu got in trouble with Cardin, that and planning for the Halloween dance, they haven't had the chance to visit Natsu, but tonight's the night that Velvet with confront Natsu and apologize for what getting him in trouble. Now CFVY walks to the theater in their Halloween Costumes, Coco is dressed in an old fashioned suit with a large top hat on her head, Velvet is wearing a simple blue dress with a black bow hiding behind her bunny ears. Yatsuhashi is wearing a dark blue suit with one monocle on his right eye and a pipe sticking out of his mouth that smokes out blue vapor. Fox is wearing a tattered shirt, shorts, and shoes with a thick dark blue-black tail following behind him and his face is painted to have a large smile on sharp teeth to cover his mouth and cheeks.

"But I haven't seen him since the...accident...he must hate me." Velvet mumbles and her bunny ears lower to cover her eyes.

"Coco is right Velvet, Natsu is not the kind of person to hold grudges, or hate anyone at all. Just wait and see, Natsu will be glad to see you again." Yatsuhashi assures his little faunus friend.

Velvet nods and gulps before walking into the room with her team tailing behind her. As soon as the team enters the room they see large group of students, all in their unique costumes, crowding around in one area while cheering on for someone.

"No welcoming party, this must be important then. Come on, let's check it out." Coco suggests and heads toward the large group of bodies.

As the team closes in on the group the students all cheer loudly while congratulating two people...Natsu and Nora.

"Natsu?!" Velvet mumbles and her heart begins to quicken then begins to feel nervous.

"Of course Natsu is stealing the show." Coco realizes and disappears into the crowd to look for Natsu.

Velvet watches as the crowd goes their separate ways and she spots Natsu with his arm around a orange haired girl with a big smile on his face. The girl is doing the same as Natsu while laughing loudly, she couldn't help to notice that a pile of plates, in front of the two, on a table.

The two laugh for several moments till Nora lets go of Natsu and pats him on the back, "Today might be a draw but next time will be different. I'll see you later Natsu!" Nora smiles at her new rival and skips toward her team sitting at a table on the other side of the room.

"Right, catch you later NORA!" The cheerful servant parts ways with the lighting queen.

"First it was a Blake, now it's with Nora, Natsu do we to have a talk?" Coco teases and nudges Natsu's shoulder.

Dragneel smiles as he hears Coco's voice and turns around then hugs Adel, "Coco! It's been forever!" He greets as he picks up the leader of sweets.

Feeling Natsu put her down, Coco smirks at Natsu's reaction while she fixes her top hat, _'Someone missed me.'_ She thinks then begins to plan different ways to reward Natsu's caring personality. Then her fantasies explodes as she examines his costume, "You're a servant Natsu? So who's your master?" She teases.

For some reason, Natsu decides to get into his character of being a servant, so he bows in front of Coco, "I serve only my Mistress." Natsu explains in a low tone.

The well-dressed lady bites her lip at his silky tone, his bow suggests that _his mistress_ is her, "Well well my servant, I think I require your...services...in my room you hu-" Coco tries to buy herself some time with the hunter but an anxious bunny is eager to meet her hunter in shiny dust bullets.

"Natsu!" Velvet calls and hugs him, slightly forcing him back from her sneak attack. All Natsu could see is two familiar brown bunny ears and brown hair but he knew exactly who was hugging him.

"I was beginning to wonder where you were." Natsu mumbles as returns the bunny.

"I'm sorry Natsu." She hears and tightens her grip around the hunter.

"Sorry? What are you talking about Velvet." He asks.

He watches as the cute bunny look up at him with almost teary eyes, "When you and Cardin got into a fight because of me, it's my fault you got in trouble Professor Goodwitch. I'm sorry Natsu I'm so soo-" She starts but Natsu interrupts her.

"Velvet." He mumbles and the bunny looks at him.

"That was...what, two months ago? Velvet it's alright, Professor Goodwitch just gave me a good scolding and let me go. See? It's no big deal, besides, I'll do it million times again if someone treats you like that. Velvet, I don't hate you for protecting you if that's what you're thinking. You're my friend, and I won't let anything happen to you under my watch." Natsu explains.

Scarlatina feels her heart flutter at his explanation and she smiles, "Alright! That's the smile I've been looking for!" Natsu teases and smiles brightly.

Velvet gets lost in his eyes as he holds her in his arms, a moment later she regains her composure and realizes that she's still hugging him, so she immediately backs away from Natsu with a blush on her face.

Natsu tilts his head confusingly but moves on, "Come on Velvet, I'll show you around." He suggests and grabs her hand then leads her around the theater to show her around.

Coco, Yatsuhashi, and Fox watch as the hunter takes their bunny away into the crowd of monsters in front of them.

"Natsu is really something. He just stole our lil Velvet right under our noses and got away from it." Coco mumbles and smirks at the thought of the long fight for Natsu's love down the road.

" **Heh** , you're just jealous that you're not in Velvet's position." Coco and Yatsuhashi hear next to them.

They turns to the right and find Fox staring at them blankly, "Fox?"

Fox doesn't say another word and walks away from the group, suggesting to enjoy the night. Coco and Yatsuhashi turns to each other then shrugs before joining Fox.

* * *

"Why are we doing this again?" Blake asks as she follows Ruby, Yang, and Weiss to the DJ pumping the music into the ballroom.

"We're gonna make this dance a whole lot better!" Ruby declares and pumps her fist into the air, which holds a CD.

"What is that, a CD?" She asks.

"Yup."

"What's on it?"

"Don't know, ask Weiss."

"It's the thing this party been missing obviously!" Weiss interrupts.

"You don't mean-"

"It's her mixtape." Yang plainly explains.

Weiss stops and turns around, "It's not a mixtape, it's a collection of music in which I created!"

"Isn't that the definition of a mixtape?" Ruby asks.

"Yup, it's a mixtape alright." Yang assures.

Outnumbered, Weiss sighs and gives up on explaining the difference between a mixtape and a CD then continues her walks to the DJ.

"You're done with that thing, I thought you said you were still working on it?" Blake asks.

"Natsu, surprisingly, helped me finished the CD yesterday." Weiss she explains confidently.

"And now you want to show it off to him tonight?"

"N...no, you speak gibberish." Weiss stutters and walks faster to hid her blush from the others.

"She totally has a thing for him." Yang explains to Blake while putting her hands behind her head.

"But **ahh** she has no chance when I'm in the game." She assures with a cocky smirk on her lips.

Blake just stares at her blankly at her words as the three catch up with Weiss trying to get the attention of the DJ.

Yang smirks as she sees the DJ, he's wearing a familiar black suit with a red tie, a large bear head with red and black fur.

"This guy won't even acknowledge that I'm here." Weiss mumbles as team RWBY watches the DJ bangs his head up and down while he messes around with the strange machinery on a table in front of him.

"Hey!" Yang shouts and the DJ turns around then freezes as he sees Yang glaring at him.

"Remember me?" She asks.

The DJ only nods reluctantly, "That's good, we can catch up later, but can you play this CD for my friend here. She's trying to impress a boy she likes. This is their special night so don't mess this up okay?" Yang explains while punches her fists together with a big smile on her face.

He nods knowing full well what the blond girl next to her could do to him if he ruins this favor, he couldn't even bomb the night even if he wanted too, he still needed to get paid after this dance.

"T..that's not true, here, play this from the beginning." Weiss stutters while she hands the DJ Bear her 'mixtape' then quickly runs down stage.

...

..

.

"Alright everyone, this is a special song for a special someone on the dance floor tonight so prepare yourselves for the next few bumping tunes." DJ Bear announces as the lights dim down, letting the large broken moon in the clear midnight sky to light the dance floor.

Conveniently Natsu, with Velvet, is standing right in the middle of the dance floor as the moon light creates a spotlight on the dance floor. Everyone else starts to whistle and cheer at the DJ, trying to convince him to tell them who's the lucky guy/girl.

"Natsu!" He hears as team RWBY joins him on the dance floor.

"I'll see you later Natsu, I'm going to go eat now." Velvet explains and waves goodbye to him before walking toward her team sitting at a table.

"Bye Velvet." He waves back as team RWBY meets him on the dance floor.

Before Natsu could greet his four friends, Weiss's mixtape starts to play and they begin to panic, "Wait! This isn't the first song!" Weiss panics and pushes Ruby in front of Natsu.

"What are you doing!?" Lil Red shouts.

"This is your song so you dance to it, why do you think I made them in the first place!" Weiss explains then takes Yang and Blake off the dance floor.

" **Umm**...but I don't how to dance!" Ruby whines cutely as Natsu tries to comprehend what was going on, but as soon as he hears the music, he starts tapping his feet to the beat.

"What is this, I like it." Natsu mumbles as he lets the music control his movements.

Ruby notices Natsu's dancing and unknowingly begins to join in with a smile on her face then the vocals of the song start to play.

"Red like Roses fills my dream and brings me to the place you rest..." They hears as they laugh together, dancing on the dance floor.

The beat of the song changes and Ruby and Natsu adapt to the change with flow and dance as one. Spectators off the dance floor watch Natsu in curiosity.

"It seems Mr. Dragneel is having a good time." Ms. Eirwen mumbles as she watches Natsu and Ruby smile at each other while they dance.

"I didn't know Natsu could dance." Pyrrha mutters then takes a slip of a glass of water in front of her.

"You sure you're just gonna let him get away Velvet." Coco teases.

"Yes, I just want him to be happy." Velvet assures and forms a small smile on her face as she sees Natsu showing his famous smile.

"White is cold and always yearning...burdened by a royal test..."

"Black the beast descends from shadows..."

"Yellow beauty burns...gold." The song plays and ends with Ruby very happy that she got to spend some time with her number one best friend Natsu Dragneel.

She couldn't help but to feel butterflies in her stomach as she looks at Natsu, "Alright, my turn." Weiss interrupts and drags Ruby off stage.

"Wait! NO!" Ruby pleads as Weiss puts her down on a chair where Yang and Blake sit at.

"You'll get him next time Ruby." Yang assures and ruffs up her hair.

Ruby slumps down in her seat and crosses her arms, "I was having fun."

...

..

.

"Hi Natsu." Weiss greets with a blush.

'Focus Weiss, don't mess this up.' She tries to calm herself but her chest was pumping so fast her heart by blast out of her chest.

"Hey Weiss, you want to dance?" Natsu asks still moving his feet around the dance floor.

"I'd love to." She assures and begins to shake and spin next to Natsu. She didn't know that Natsu could dance to club-like music, or dance at all, but she liked it. It was refreshing to learn something knew about the pinky.

"Mirror, tell me something, Tell me who's the loneliest of all?" The song plays around the room and all who resides on the dance floor pump their fists into the air, absolutely having a blast to this music.

"Fear of whats inside me."

"Tell me can a heart be turned to stone?" Weiss knows the the song is short and will be ending shortly so she spins in front of Natsu and bows.

"Thank you for the dance." She thanks and returns to her team.

She takes a sit next to Blake with her hands cupped on her chest, "You enjoyed that huh?" She hears Yang tease her.

"It was wonderful." She admits.

"See, told you, she totally loves Natsu." Yang tells Ruby, which didn't care one bit, she's still sulking to herself about Weiss's interference with her fun.

"...Shut up." Weiss mumbles plainly with the biggest smile on her face, Natsu was rubbing on her and she liked it.

...

..

.

'Why are they all leaving then coming back?' Natsu wonders as he watches Blake.

"I guess it's my turn to dance." Blake plainly mutters, not really interested in the whole dancing situation, but Natsu dancing with her kinda made it worth it to dance.

"Come on Blake, it's fine, just go with the beat!" Natsu ties to rally his feline friend.

"Go with the beat?" She asks, not really knowing what that means.

"Not like that, like this." Natsu orders and picks up Blake and spins her around.

Blake's face burns red like a tomato as Natsu smiles at her while holding her close. After putting Blake down, she begins to get the hang of dancing and copies Natsu's flow with the beat.

"Yeah that's the way, nice!" Natsu praises.

Blake get's into the beat and smiles under her half mask.

"Born with no life into subjugation..."

"Treated like a worthless animal..."

'This is a dark song.' Blake and Natsu think at the same time, but continue to dance through the song.

"Stripped of all rights. Just a lesser begin..."

"Crushed by cruel ruthless human rule."

"When it started..."

"All we wanted was a chance to live our lives."

"Now in darkness..."

"Taking everything we want and we will rise..."

"We'll rise.." The song plays and the beat begins to go higher and higher.

"We'll rise.." Blake and Natsu stare into each other's eyes and get the same idea as the beat drops.

The beat drops and the two start to jump in place while letting everything go, letting all their worries go in their dancing.

"From shadows, We'll descend upon the world..."

"Take back what you stole!"

"From shadows, We'll reclaim our destiny..."

"Set our future free!"

"And we'll rise..."

"And we'll rise..."

"Above the darkness and the shame..."

"Above the torture and the pain..."

"Above the ridicule and hate..."

"Above the binding of our fate." The song transitions to a male then female vocals.

Natsu and Blake stopped listening to the lyrics and just let the beat take over. As the song ends Blake and Natsu stop breathing hard with happy smiles, truing in enjoying the night.

"Thank you Natsu." Blake says and leaves Natsu to Yang's mercy.

Natsu watches as Yang cheer as Blake returns to her seat and takes a slip of water.

"Now the real fun begins!" Yang declares and gives Natsu a good bear hug.

"Let's dance!" Natsu asks and hold out his hand to Yang after she lets go of him.

"Gladly." Yang agrees and takes his hand, she feels him tug her forward while spinning her around once then letting go, beginning their dance.

"Come at me, and you'll see..."

"I'm more than meets the eye."

"You think that, you'll break me..."

"You're gonna find in time." The song plays in an fast up beat tune. Yang plays dirty and starts to close in on Natsu and tease him by grinding her silky body on him. She wiggles her butt on to him while looking at him with a seductive look on her face. She then stops her attack and turns around then gives him a wink while putting her hand on his chest.

"You are standing too close to a flame that's burning..."

"Hotter than the sun in middle of July."

"Sending out your army but you still can't win..."

"Listen up silly boy 'cause I'm gonna tell why!"

The base builds up and the whole crowd of students all jumps as the beat drops, "I BURN!"

"Can't hold me down!"

"You got nothing that can stop me."

"I burn, swing all you want."

"Like a fever I will take you down!" The song ends and Yang finds herself really close to Natsu's smiling face.

 _'Now's my chance!'_ Yang decides and pecks Natsu on the cheek.

Yang is surprised to see that Natsu only smiles now brighter than ever that she peck him on the cheek, "Thanks Yang."

This reaction only makes Yang more eager to take another step further, a kiss on the lips. So she closes her eyes and puckers her lips to take Natsu's 'first' kiss.

As she closes in on Natsu she hears something she wasn't expecting to hear, "Wow..."

 _'I know, I'm pretty hot.'_ Yang inwardly praises herself but Natsu doesn't go for the kiss.

She opens her eyes to find Natsu completely fixed on something behind her. Naturally, she wants to see what's all the fuss about and turns around. What she sees makes her let go of her hunter and stand next to him then copy his words, "Wow."

The broken moon is in full view of the theater, lighting the whole theater with it's light. The clear sky just made the moon all the more beautiful. Blake, Ruby, and Weiss join the two and stare at the large white rock mass in the sky.

Everyone in the theater stops what their doing and join RWBY and Natsu on their moon gazing till a flash goes off.

 **Click**

A camera goes off to capture the moment, the four girls and Natsu turn around to see Velvet holding a camera with her team next to her.

" **Aw** , it's look lovely." Velvet declares and pulls out a photo from the camera then walks up to the group in front of her.

"This one is a keeper." Yang says as she looks at he photo. It was all five of them, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, and Natsu all staring at the big white moon side by side.

" **Ooo**! Can you send me a copy Velvet? I'm gonna make a poster out of this and put it next to my bed." Ruby asks.

"Nice one Velvet, this one is going in the books." Natsu praises as he looks at the photo.

Team CFVY smile as Velvet smiles as team RWBY praises her for her photo.

"PICTURE TIME!" Someone interrupts and everyone starts to gather in front of the stage.

Natsu smiles and grabs Velvet's hand, taking her to the front of the stage.

The two watch as everyone takes their places on front of the stage and wait for the camerawoman to take the shot.

"Go with them Natsu, I can't take the picture if you're here." Velvet suggests and focuses the lenses of the camera.

"What, but you wont be in the picture, here let my try." Natsu asks.

"Ah...okay." Velvet reluctantly gives her pride and joy to Natsu, to her surprise. Natsu grabs her by the waist and points the camera at himself and to the crowd behind and yells one word that everyone knows, "CHEESE!"

 **Click**

The camera of Velvet goes off and everyone waits eagerly for the picture to register itself in the camera. Everyone hears a buzz and an averaged sized photo pops out of the camera slot.

Velvet takes the photo and smiles brightly, "It's amazing!" She yells and studies the photo closely. Not one person is left out, Velvet can make out everyone at this dance is in the photo, even DJ Bear can be seen giving a peace sign on the top of the photo.

This is when everyone starts to hoard Natsu and Velvet to see the photo, they two get praises and requests for copies of the photo to share it with the ones who didn't go to the party.

...

..

.

After taking all the requests the party starts to die down and people start to head back to their rooms to sleep. After the DJ got paid he left while Team CFVY, JNPR, RWBY, and Natsu stayed back to clean up with Professor Goodwitch. After all that was said and done, only Ruby and Natsu remain at the theater, staring at the big white moon in the sky.

"This is the best Halloween ever!" Natsu exclaims and lies down on his back with Ruby sitting next to him with her hands between her legs.

"I know right, it sucks that it's gonna end." Ruby warns.

The two watch as the City of Vale down below starts to shoot fireworks into the sky and as they explode, they look like pumpkins, skeletons, and all the iconic things that relate with Halloween.

"You know..." Natsu starts and looks at the fireworks.

"What?"

"The night is still young."

Ruby smiles and gets and idea of where Natsu's going with this, "And?"

"You want to go to Vale?" Natsu suggests.

Ruby's grins brightly and doesn't a word as she disappears from Natsu sight, "Last one to the heli-pad is baby Beowulf!" Ruby yells back as she runs to the front of the school to call a bullhead.

"Hey no fair!" Natsu calls to her as he quickly gets to his feet and runs after little red.

...

..

.

"You cheated..."

"What?! You're the one who got the head start, I was just leveling the playing field."

"You used your wind stuff." Ruby mumbles as she and Natsu walks down the brightly lit streets of Vale with people going around in their costumes.

"It doesn't matter that I- **oh** here we are." Natsu stops in front of a familiar store.

"This is it? Where are we-OH MY GOD BLADES N BULLETS!" Ruby yells as she stands in front of her favorite weapons store.

"Yup, you said you never been here before so I thought I'd bring you here." Natsu explain and Ruby tackles him to the ground.

"Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you!" Ruby repeats herself over and over again while ignoring the stares from passing civilians.

"Young love, such a wonderful thing."

" **Aw**...I want that."

"Why can't you be like him you jerk?!"

Others take notes of Natsu's skills of kindness as they pass by the couple.

After hugging the life out of Natsu, Ruby gets off him and picks him up, "You're the best Natsu. Really, thank you." Ruby thanks in a sincere tone.

The lighting from the moon reflected off of Ruby's pale skin and Natsu thinks that Ruby is just asking for a 'hug'. Something inside of him is gnawing at him to hold her close and never let go. A similar feeling he gets when he sees extremely cute/attractive girls. Which one is Ruby is still up for discussion, but in Natsu's case, extremely cute.

"So let's see what's inside." Natsu suggests and opens the door for Ruby.

Ruby's immediate response is to run into the story like a child in a candy story, look at everything. Natsu chuckles as his friends runs into the room while pointing all the weapons in sight, "Ooo, this is a revolver rapier like Weiss's, oh this one is a duel short swords that turn to sub-machine guns, YES! This one is sledge hammer shotgun!" Ruby calls out each weapon she sees while putting her face up to the display glass.

"Can you please remove your face from the glass, it's kinda hard to clean the smudges." She hears in front of her and she backs off the glass.

She scratches her head sheepishly, " **Heh** , **heh** , sorry, I get a little excited once it comes to weapons, and you are..." Ruby asks and looks up to see a woman she thought she'd never have the honor to meet.

"Name's Nila, Nila Indigo." She introduces herself with a cute smirk on her face. The entrepreneur is wearing a tight skeleton's outfit with her face painted black and white to represent a skull.

"Happy Halloween Nila!" Natsu interrupts and waves to the store owner.

" **Ah** hello Natsu, Happy Halloween, so who's the lucky lady?" She teases, but the person who blushes isn't Natsu, it's Ruby.

"I...I'm not his girlfriend Ms. Indigo." Ruby mumbles with her face brightly red.

" **Ha ha** , easy there, you look like you're about to explode." Nila teases, looking at Ruby's face.

This doesn't help Ruby's situation as her face stays a radioactive red, so she hides behind Natsu to calm herself down.

"This is Ruby Nila, she's from Beacon, I'm just visiting to show her your store, she really like weapons." Natsu explains.

"Really, then we have something in common then, how about we show her the firing range." Nila suggests.

...

..

.

"That was awesome!" Ruby yells on the top of her lungs, after showing some holograms some dust rounds, Ruby bought little chains for her team and other accessories for her team. Now she stands outside of her favorite store, waiting for Natsu to finish talking with Nila.

She watches as Natsu walks out of the store, with Nila behind him. As he leaves, Nila waves goodbye, with a noticeable blush on her face.

"Bye Nila!" Natsu says his goodbyes then regroups with Ruby.

"Alright Natsu, let's head back to Beacon, it's getting a little too late." Ruby suggests.

"Yeah, let's go." Natsu agrees and sprints past Ruby to get to the heli-pads first.

" **Oh** come on Natsu!" Ruby yells as she runs after Natsu to the heli-pads.

 **-Dormitories-**

"So here we are." Ruby mumbles as she stands in front of her room with Natsu next to her.

"Yeah, that was pretty awesome tonight **huh** Ruby?" Natsu asks.

"Yup, Natsu...thank you, really thank you. I had a really fun time tonight."

"No biggy Ruby, anytime."

"So... **ummm**...I'll see you tomorrow?" Ruby asks while cutely fidgeting with the briefcase in her hands.

"Of course, good night Ruby." Natsu says his goodbyes and gives Ruby a comforting hug then let's Ruby walk into her room.

As Ruby closes the door she leans against the door and slides down the door with a big black briefcase close to her chest. Her heart is beating fast and her breathing is quickening. Just the thought of last night makes her feel so happy, especially when she thinks about her time with Dragneel. When she thinks about Natsu her heart is filled with joy and she longs to see him again.

This is when a thought crosses her mind,

 _'Am I...in love?'_

 _..._

 _.._

 _._

"There you are, come here, I need my blanket." Grayfia moans as Natsu walks into the room with a huge grin on his face.

"Where were you Fia, you missed out." Natsu tells her as he falls right on the Goddess of Death's large pillows of pleasure.

"Missed out on what hotshot?"

Before he could answer, he pulls out a picture and shows it to her, "We had this big picture of everyone at the party, but you're not in it." Natsu mumbles between her breasts.

Death smiles, "Oh I was there Natsu, here look."

Natsu looks up to his pillow as she shows him the photo with her finger pointing to a corner of the picture, he looks more closes to find Grayfia in the picture blowing him a kiss next to Glynda and Ms. Eirwen.

"See, I was there."

* * *

 **BOOM! Late Halloween Special is here and the typos are realer than ever!**

 **This chapter is in those month time skip last chapter so I hope that clears up.**

 **Now Ruby and Yang are beginning to develop I will now work to the next woman the people choose.**

 **If you didn't noticed, the songs played during Natsu dance with Team RWBY was the Yellow Trailer music. I was fallowing that beat so listen to that to get in the mood.**

 **Here are the costumes of everyone.**

 **RWBY**

 **Ruby- zombie**

 **Weiss- angel**

 **Blake- ninja**

 **Yang- Vale police officer**

 **JNPR**

 **Jaune- Jason**

 **Nora- Queen**

 **Pyrrha- Spartan**

 **Ren- Frankenstein's monster**

 **CFVY**

 **Coco- Mad Hatter**

 **Fox- Cheshire The Cat**

 **Velvet- Alice**

 **Yastsuhashi- Blue caterpillar**

 **Staff**

 **Ms. Eirwen- Ice queen**

 **Glynda- witch**

 **Ozpin- Oz**

 **Port- Tinman**

 **Oobleck- Lion**

 **Peach- Scarecrow**

 **Natsu- Servant**

 **Grayfia- Mummy**

 **Nila- Skeleton**

 **I'm sorry for mistakes you catch on this chapter and future chapters.**

 **If you like this chapter then good for you**

 **Till Next Time!**


	12. Victory Is Failure

**"Why did 7 8 9?"**

 _ **"That's just sickening."**_

 _ **'Who would do such a thing?'**_

 **Sounds are sounds**

 **Ms. Eirwen, Members of ASTU, Members of VPS, Burgundy Clancy, Nila Indigo, and all other Ocs of my creation are owned by me.**

 **-Thank you-**

"Are you a veteran Glynda?" Natsu asks his cherished mentor as they walks down the streets of Vale.

The two hunters are on another one of their _'Educational Field Trips'_ to Vale, today is a special day because today is the day for the ones who put themselves in front of harm's way to protect the innocent. Today is Veteran's day, a day where all who served have a day to finally be rewarded for their sacrifice and valor on the battlefield.

"Me? A veteran?" Glynda mumbles and wounder the same question to herself for a moment then comes to an answer, "I guess so Natsu, I have served under the Atlas Flag once I graduated from Atlas Academy for a few years. Those years I traveled all around Atlas by myself. You see I worked alone, anyways I've saved many from the creatures and darkness till Professor Ozpin offered me a place, here in Vale, as a professor at Beacon Academy. And the rest is history Natsu, so yes, I am a veteran." The blond beauty explains and stops in front of a familiar shop of an old friend.

"Wow...is Nila a veteran too?" Natsu asks as he opens the door for Glynda like the gentlemen he his.

"How about you ask that yourself Natsu, she could use the companionship." She suggests and smiles at his curiosity as the two walk into the store.

"~Well hello hello hello~ What can I do for you two today?" Nila greets the two in a happy singsong tone, organizing some ammo boxes on a shelf by the front counter.

"Nila! Happy Veteran's day!" Natsu calls as he runs toward the Atlas veteran.

The brown haired woman smiles as she feels her favorite costumer wrap his arms around her, " **Aw** Natsu, come to visit again?" She asks, playing with Natsu's pink hair.

"You're working today Nila? Today is your special day isn't it?" Glynda asks, noticing the cart behind Nila filled with ammo boxes of various types.

" **Hmm**... **oh** yeah, it is but you know I'm the kind of person to sit around." She plays it off plainly.

"Well if you're working then, I guess Natsu here will have to ask you another time." Glynda explains and slowly begins to walk toward the front door of the famous weapons store.

"Ask me what?" Nila yells at Glynda, her teasing pipes her curiosity so she looks down to the one hugging her, "Natsu? What is she talking about?"

As Natsu reveals his face from her chest Glynda snaps her fingers to grab his attention, "Natsu, Nila is working, we don't want to keep her busy so let us go." She explains then continues her way toward the door.

"But we just got here...sigh...okay bye Nila." Natsu gives in and begins to let go of Nila.

To his surprise Nila tightens her grip around Natsu and looks at Glynda with a pout, "Fine Glynda you win, I guess I can take a break for a few minutes."

Still with her back away from everyone, Glynda forms a small smirk on her face, "Wonderful."

...

..

.

After Glynda convince her old friend to take a break, she took her and Natsu to a nearby cafe to eat, now they sit at an outdoor table, listening to Nila tell her experiences back when she was a soldier for Atlas.

"After I graduated from Atlas academy I joined the military, I wasn't qualified to become a specialist so I was enlisted to the ASTU program. There I was trained to become the leader of a small squad of soldiers that operate deep into Grimm territory. Our mission was to clear Grimm infested regions for Atlas expansion or to provide reconnaissance on current Grimm activity." Nila begins her tale of valor and bravery as she takes off her trusted beret then hands it to Natsu.

Natsu gently takes the fancy and examines the patch of the hat with the up most care, 'Whoa, it's look so cool up close'

"That little patch is our logo, some say we're the best of the best once it comes to reconnaissance. I got that on my first mission and it's been with me through out my career as an shock trooper." Nila explains, with a nostalgic tone in her voice remember all those operations she lead.

Natsu listens in awe as he tries to imagine Nila rushing into battle against a hoard of Grimm with only a rifle in her hands but a question pops in his head that breaks his imagination, "But why did you leave?"

"Leave? Ah yes, one stay shot hit me right on my chest, barely missed my heart, on an op in the mountains in Atlas. I remember it like it was yesterday." She says as Natsu hands back her beret.

* * *

 **Great White Mountains, Atlas Region**

 **1800 Hours**

 **Operation Groundhog**

 **ST Nila Indigo leads her team into the Great White Mountains of Atlas to recover a important R &D scientist held hostage by the White Fang. **

As the broken moon begins to make it's way toward the middle of the sky, down below the ground is snow, snow that covers the large mountains of Atlas. This is where one of many White Fang strongholds is located, naturally this place was selected by the White Fang for it's natural barrier of snow, covering the stronghold in a white blanket to hide it from the rest of the world.

100 yards from the stronghold is a little hill the over looks, of what could be, the entrance of the facility. This vantage point is where Nila's team is deployed. Nila is crawling her way up the hill where she can make out an unnatural lump in the snow with a familiar black barrel sticking out of the white lump.

"What do you see Aeron?" She asks as she scans the fortified buildings below for any contact out on patrols.

"I see four, two on the catwalk above the front gate and two sentries below it. Not many guards around than intel suggested, I guess we got lucky." The sniper reports as he scans the entrance again for any new contact.

"I guess your right, keep me posted, we're moving in." Nila orders and looks behind her with her finger in the air, moving in a circular moment. After this actions, two white lumps in the snow emerge from the ground as they slowly crawl toward her.

Nila doesn't say a word as she rises up into a crouched position then sneaks to the front gate with her two teammates right on her six.

"Where is everyone? I thought this was a stronghold?" One of Nila's teammates mumbles.

"I know what you mean, I get a bad feeling about this, low security, no activity for hours. Something isn't right about this." The other teammate agrees.

"Approaching gate, cut the chatter." Nila interrupts as she takes cover inside a natural trench just on the front gate's left flank.

The three watch as the guards stand idly for their watch to end, the faunus closest to the three sighs loudly and kicks the snow in front of him.

The sentry mumbles something to himself as Nila tags all four of the sentries, creating little red outlines on all of Nila's team's huds.

 _"Pick your targets, I got the right one on the catwalk."_ Aeron suggests as a red laser is pointed at his target's head and follows it smoothly as the target walks to his comrade on the catwalk.

Nila and the two with her raise their rifles and aim at their targets effortlessly and waits for Nila to sound the signal. The team leader takes a deep breath and whispers, "Fire." Then muffles shots emit from the rifles of the recon unit, the White Fang members don't hear a thing as their heads are pierced with dust bullets. The four watch as the terrorist drop to the ground and soak the snow beneath them with their blood.

"Nice job, moving." Nila orders then pulls herself out of the snow trench and moves in on the fallen faunus' positions.

"Ashley, get the gate open, we'll provide security." She commands and crouches next to a keypad on a pillar that connects to the large metal gate.

"I'm on it." The trooper named Ashley lowers her weapon and pulls out a little device, looking like a USB drive, then plugs it into the little keypad.

Nila and the remaining Atlas trooper kill time by covering the bodies of the fallen with snow but they leave the bodies on the catwalk since they can't reach the bodies.

"I got it!" Ashley mumbles as a loud click can be heard by the three, this activates the gate's opening mechanism, making the metal gate to split into two, each half moving to it's own side of the wall.

As the large metal curtain opens, the three hug the wall till the gate opens up complete, when it opens the three quickly rush into the stronghold and hugs the right wall, following it to a door.

 _"I have no eyes inside the compound so you three are your own, watch yourselves in their."_ Aeron warns.

"10-4, we'll be out in no time." Ashley replies as Nila slowly opens the door in front of her then goes inside.

Inside the building is a neat little barracks with rows of green cots that filled the room. Seeing the number of cots raises some question for the squad leader, "I don't think four soldiers would need this many cots." She mumbles as the small team moves through the room.

 _"Heads up, multiple bullheads moving into the stronghold, I suggest you get that VIP now."_ Nila hears on comms, making the three tense up at this new report.

"How many?" She asks.

 _"Too many, we can't handle this big of a force if we get spotted."_

"Acknowledge, come on, let's fine that VIP." Nila rallies and the three move out of the barracks.

Entering a new room, a hallway, they hear several bullheads landing outside in the courtyard of the stronghold.

The three take cover by a window looking into the courtyard, "Aeron, report."

"..."

"Aeron, report."

Nila begins to think something happened to Aeron as four bullheads land in the courtyard, _"Aeron here, I moved to position bravo, I got eyes in the courtyard."_

"Copy." She mumbles as waves and waves of White Fang soldiers fill the courtyard and all form up in several lines as two unique individuals converse in front of the hoard of faunus. One was a woman dressed in red with dust infused into the cloth, and the other was a red haired man dressed in black with a Grimm mask covering his face.

"Who are they?" Ashley mumbles as she pops her head out from her cover, exposing herself a little too much that the enemy could spot her.

Her eyes widen as something pulls her down, she drops to the floor and finds Nila holding her down with her finger on her lips, telling her to keep quiet. She could feel that someone was looking toward their position after she pulled Ashley to the ground.

After waiting for a few moment Nila slowly peeks over to the window to find that the woman in red and the man in black stare at two soldiers dragging a person with a bag over the person's head toward them.

"Is that the VIP?" Nila asks.

"Had to be, fits the description." Ashley mumbles, looking at the dirty lab coat the person is wearing.

They three notice that the man and the woman are getting on a bullhead with the prisoner closing in on the bullhead, ' _They're moving the target!'_ Nila realizes and calls Aeron.

"Aeron do you have a shot?"

 _"Got eyes on the one in black, he's covering the VIP though."_ He reports.

As the prisoner approaches the bullhead, she realizes that her chance to save the VIP is closing quickly. This is when Nila grabs a flashbang from her belt and aims it at the bullhead, "Take the shot NOW!" She orders and throws the flashbang through the window.

All in the courtyard turn to the sound of the breaking window as the flashbang lands right in front of the prisoner, "GRENADE!" One soldiers screams and begins to flee the scene as a small bang goes off, blinding all in the courtyard. Nila watches as the one in black steps back and covers his eyes, in the confusion Aeron takes the shot and hits the man's shoulder. Blood splats on the snow as he yelps in pain, he then steps back and falls on his back in the bullhead. The woman in red drags the man further into the bullhead as it rises up from the ground.

As the bullhead flees the stronghold Nila opens fire on the confused hoard of terrorist, "Open fire!" She orders and fires her standard Atlas rifle into the group of enemies in front of her. Her two teammates do the same, making each bullet count as they kill one faunus after another.

The ambush is effected, the faunus begin to scatter behind cover or behind the remaining bullheads. The company of terrorist are so confused they're firing their weapons blindly from their cover, hoping to kill whoever ambushed them.

"Keep it up, they think there are more of us then we really are." Nila rallies.

One bullhead begins to flee just to have its pilot be shot from Aeron, making the large helicopter to crash right into the front gate and explode into a fireball.

What seemed to be a least 50 soldiers have been cut down to 4 in a matter of a few minutes of combat. During the firefight, the prisoner didn't know what to do once she fell to the ground so she began to crawl away from the sounds of combat.

The remaining four soldiers hunker down behind a bullhead, looking for the sniper that shot the man in black.

The three stop firing and move out from the building they were in and move toward the prisoner moving toward the flaming bullhead crashed on the front gate. One of the soldiers spots the Atlas soldiers and pops out of his cover with his smg in hand.

"Free-" He warns but Aeron puts a bullet in his head before he could pull the trigger. His teammates watch as his brains are scattered across the snow and bullhead in front of them.

Ashley finishes off the remaining soldier with a standard frag grenade and tosses it right under the bullhead. On impact the three faunus break from cover scared for their lives. One faunus runs directly toward Nila, the team leader turns around swiftly and slams the rifle's stock on the soldier's cheek, putting him out cold. The grenade goes off and screams can be heard as blood covers the bullhead.

"Area secured." Nila mumbles and picks up the VIP and removes the bag from her head. Nila reveals a scared green haired lady.

"Ms. Greene, we're here to save you." Nila calms the scientist.

Greene doesn't say a words an nods softly, "Come one let's go." She suggests and takes her to the remaining bullhead.

"Aeron, move to evac position delta. We'll pick you via bullhead." Nila orders as she leads her team and the VIP to the last bullhead.

"Ashley take the stick." She says as she helps Greene onto the bullhead while her teammates following behind her.

"Right." Ashley complies and takes a seat in front of the bullhead and readies the helicopter for lift off.

"Reinforcements inbound!" The medic of the three reports and engages an incoming bullhead.

"Come on, get us out of here!" Nila yells at Ashley and watches as the medic of the group gets filled with bullets from the enemy heli.

Nila covers Greene from the spray of bullets as the bullhead flies over them. She turns to find her teammate dead on her back with blood forming a puddle below her.

"Red's down!" She screams as she stumbles over to the soldier and checks a pulse as the bullhead rises from the ground and speeds toward LZ Delta.

Nila checks the pulse of the one named Red but she already knows that she's dead the second she fell on her back. She grits her teeth in anger and looks for the enemy airship.

"Tango on our six!" Ashley reports, spotting the bullhead right behind her.

The enemy starts to open fire on them and Nila gets on a 134 minigun on the side of the bullhead. She then turns to the bullhead chasing behind her and pulls the trigger. The 6-barreled gun slowly begins to spin up and unleashes a swarm of dust bullets into the air toward the enemy bullhead.

Nila watches as the enemy heli takes some evasive maneuvers to avoid the gunfire from Nila. Ashley takes the ship around to finish off the bullhead. Now on the enemy's six, Nila sprays another volley at the fleeing bullhead, she watches as she shreds the back of the heli, making a small explosion where the bullhead's mechanical insides are exposed to the elements. The flaming scrap bucket falls to the earth, on impact, the bullheads blows up into a large fireball that melts some of the snow surrounding the crash site.

"Threat eliminated." Ashley reports and returns to her route to pick of Aeron.

The sniper on the ground watches his team approach from the sky, the bullhead lands smoothly behind his position.

Aeron gets up and feels the weight of the snow fall off him as he hops on the bullhead. He frowns at the sight of the body lying next to him covering in blood.

"I'm...I'm sorry." He hears from Nila.

He doesn't seem to hear her, instead he picks up his dead comrade and lays her gently on the seat closest to him.

"Let's get out of here, get her home." He mumbles.

Nila and Ashley remain silent as the bullhead again rises from the ground. Before Nila could relax a she spots out of the corner of her eye that Greene is looking at something with fear in her eyes.

"Ms. Greene, what's wrong?" She asks.

 **BANG**

A sharp pain can be felt emitting from Nila's chest as a loud clack is heard from behind her. She groans as she looks down to her chest, she slowly touches her chest a feels her pain worsen when she touches her chest. The team leader quickly removes her hand from her chest and finds her hand covered in her blood. Then she begins to feel tried, making her lose her balance and fall on one of the bullhead seats.

She turns her head to the side to find a bloody White Fang falling to the ground and Aeron pointing his rifle at the soldier as the bullhead finally makes a route back to base.

"Boss!" She hears as Aeron moves to her and puts his hands on her chest.

"Hey hang in there!" He says before Nila knocks out from the pain.

 **-Flashback end-**

"I was out for a few days before I woke up in the hospital. I recovered easily, it wasn't something too serious, but after I could walk on my own two feet I was honorably discharged for the wound I received from the extraction. Now with no job I decided to start up my own shop down here in Vale with the money I got from the military for my service...and the rest is history." Nila finishes her story with an empty tea cup in front of her.

"That's amazing!" Natsu exclaims, marveled at Nila's story.

Right on time, a waitress stops by their table, "~Here's your receipt, thank you for stopping by~" She says and smiles brightly at the three before leaving to serve the other customers of the cafe.

"Ah...thank you?" Glynda mumbles and looks at the piece of paper in front of her. It has everything they ordered on the receipt but the cost was all 0.00 Lien. Everything they got is on the house, even the waitress left a little smiley face with a note with it.

 _'Thank you for your service!'_ Glynda reads and looks for the waitress with a confused look on her face.

"Glynda? Is something wrong?" Nila asks.

After searching for the waitress with no success, Glynda sighs and shakes her head, "No it's nothing."

"I guess were done here, it was fun Glynda, Natsu, but I have to get back to work. Can't leave the store unattended for too long." Nila explains and smiles at the two.

Natsu frowns a little but quickly hides it, "Okay, bye Nila." He says and gives her a quick hug to say his goodbyes.

"Don't look so down Natsu, we'll see each other again." She assures as she breaks the hug.

"Back to work then Nila." Glynda says.

"Yup, see you two later." Nila says her goodbyes and returns to her shop of weapons.

As soon as she out of sight Glynda hears her tablet go off with a little tune, she pulls out her trusted tablet and turns it on to find that Yang is calling her.

She presses a button to receive the call, "Ms. Xiao Long, do you require my assistance?" She asks.

 _"Professor Goodwitch, is Natsu with you, I have to ask him something."_

"Yes he's with me, but why didn't you call his scroll?"

 _"I did but I went straight to voice mail."_

Glynda softly sighs at the possibility that Natsu lost his scroll but let's him off the hook for now, "I'll put him on Ms. Xiao Long." She assures and holds out the tablet to Natsu, "It's for you Natsu."

Natsu tilts his head and takes the tablet, "Hello?"

 _"Yo Natsu, have you seen Blake by chance? Ruby, Weiss, and I've been looking for her since yesterday."_ He hears Yang over the tablet.

"Blake, no I haven't seen her, is everything alright?"

 _"It's a long story, but if you're willing to help. We're by the Dust Till Dawn shop right now."_

"Sure I'll help, but don't wait up, we'll find her faster if we split up."

 _"Alright if you say so, call us if you find her yeah?"_

"You got it, I'll call you if anything pops up bye."

 _"Yup, later."_ Yang ends the calls followed by a simple beep.

Natsu hands back the tablet to Glynda, "Ms. Belladonna is missing Natsu?"

"Yeah, I'm going to look around here for a bit, do you want to tag along?"

"No that's alright Natsu, I must return to Beacon, I have some pressing matters to attend to. Good luck on your search Natsu." Glynda politely declines.

"Okay that's cool, see you later!" Natsu splits with Glynda after giving her a quick hug.

Glynda watches as her student runs off into the crowd of people in the plaza with a smile on her face, she beginning to get attached to the young hunter.

...

..

.

"Blake Blake Blake, where could she be?" Natsu mumbles to himself while walking casually down a random street in Vale.

He sighs to himself and stops in an alleyway, _'This is getting me nowhere, let's hope I didn't lose my touch.'_ He thinks and closes his eye to activate his sensing ability.

All he sees is darkness with multiple blue souls scattered around him, he does spot a group of three souls, one rose red, one fiery orange, and the other a icy blue. 'There's Yang the others, now where's Blake?' He mumbles and takes another deep breath to focus his sight. He see a bird's eye view of he area around him. Through the hoard of blue souls, to the north is team RWBY while to the south is an interesting dark purple soul with a golden yellow soul.

 _'Who's she with?'_ He thinks but ignores any possibility that he knows that person and moves on.

"Gotcha!" He whispers and opens his eye, then makes a beeline to Blake's position.

It doesn't take long for Natsu to reach Blake, he turns a corner and spots Blake sitting at a table drinking tea with a yellowed haired faunus.

The Dread Hunter waste no time getting to Blake as he runs up the some stairs and stops next to Blake and the faunus.

He notices Blake's eyes widen as he approaches, "Natsu?!" She gasps almost choking on the tea she's drinking.

"Who's scarface over here? You know'm." The faunus asks then takes a sip of his tea with his messy monkey tail.

Natsu turns to the faunus, "I'm Natsu."

The faunus holds out his fist to him, making Natsu fist bump him, "Sup Natsu, name's Sun." The faunus greets him.

"What are you doing here Natsu?" Blake interrupts slightly annoyed to see him here.

"Yang said you been gone since yesterday, she asked me to help her and the others to look for you and here I am." Natsu explains.

"The others?"

"Yeah, Weiss, and Ruby are looking for you too."

Blake's eyes squint at the mention of Weiss, "Well Yang that I'm doing just fine, I just need some time away from them right now."

"Time away? What happened between you and Weiss?" Natsu asks.

"How'd you know?" Blake says a little bit surprised.

"Wow, I've been trying to make her talk since I met her yesterday, and you come and she start talking her head off. All this time she's been sighing and giving me dirty looks." Sun mumbles, making Blake glare at him grimly.

"Like that one."

"Sigh, It doesn't matter anymore, do you two know about the White Fang?" She asks.

Natsu pulls a chair from another empty table and sits between Sun and Blake, "Yeah, every Faunus on the plant knows about them, personally I think they're a bunch of no good cheats and thugs." Sun explains.

'I've heard of them before." Natsu thinks and shakes his head, "Are you sure, aren't the White Fang a bunch of protesters? I don't think protesters would be filled with bad people." Natsu interrupts.

"That's the old White Fang, they used to be all about peaceful protests and boycotts. That all changed once that leader stepped down from leadership, letting new management to take over. This is when protest became organized attacks on companies that used faunus labor and boycotts became robberies. It was only a mattered of time till the faunus people started to become equally treated in the public eye, but this wasn't out of the goodness of their heart, it was out of fear." Blake gives the run down of the faunus group White Fang.

"You sure know a lot about them, the White Fang I mean." Sun mumbles and takes a sip of tea in front of him.

"That's because..." She stops and looks at Natsu for a second, a little hesitant to reveal her secret.

"What Blake?" Natsu persists.

"It's because I was a member of the White Fang." She drops the bomb on the two hunters.

Sun slightly chokes on his tea and coughs a little bit while Natsu only tilts his head.

"For how long?" Natsu asks.

"My whole childhood, but I swear I left once the White Fang changed, I didn't what to use my skills to hurt others. So I left before I could do any harm to anyone, enrolling into Beacon to become a hunter, using my skills for the greater good for everyone. Not just for Faunus gain, so here I am...a criminal hiding in plain sight with the help of a simple black bow." Blake defends herself, thinking Natsu sees her as a terrorist after revealing her secret.

"I still don't like that bow." Natsu mumbles and crosses his arms then nods his head determinedly.

"True...very true, you're telling us this now, but have you told your friends." Sun asks, "Besides scarface..."

"Yes, this isn't the first time I've told someone this, but I'm telling you two now because I got a feeling that the White Fang are planning something are behind the dust shop robberies going around this past week. I think they're planing on raiding a big dust shipment coming into the city's docks tonight and I want to stop them from capturing that cargo." She explains.

 _'That must be why she's running from Weiss, she never liked the White Fang.'_ Natsu realizes.

"Taking down some bad guys and stopping the plans of evil doers in the progress...I'm down." Sun assures and punches his fists together.

"Now that's what I like to hear, three hunters go against terrorists and save the city." Natsu agrees.

Blake looks down at her cup and thinks, _'I can't tell them to leave, they'll just follow me anyways, Natsu might even bring Yang and the others with him if he has the chance. I can't bring them into this, I just can't.'_

The faunus of the night sighs, "I guess I can't say no."

Hearing this Natsu and Sun's expressions brighten, "Alright! Time to enforce justice!" Sun yells in determination.

"To battle we fight!" Natsu cheers and stands in front of the two, getting weird stares from everyone around him.

"Come on let's go before you two draw anymore attention." Blake interrupts and walks away from the table after leaving a card of Lien to pay for the drinks. As Sun walks down the stairs, Blake waits for Natsu to past by and she stops him by grabbing his shoulder.

"Natsu, don't tell the others about this, I don't want them to get involved." She pleas.

The teen takes a moment to think about this but he gives in, "Fine, but you have to face them sooner or later, they are your teammates after all." He warns and follows Sun down to the docks.

 **-1900 Hours-**

The three hunters stayed around the docks for a few hours till the sun when down, they spotted the cargo carrier and now are watching for any White Fang activity. From a ledge a few yards away from the ship, Natsu and Blake watch the ship closely with stern eye(s).

The two hear someone land beside them and they turn to the sound, they find Sun with his arms filled with fruits in his hands.

"Stole some food, want some?" He offers, holding out a green apple to Blake.

"Nope I'm good, once I start eating I can't stop." Natsu declines and returns to his recon position.

"Do you always break the law without remorse?" Blake plainly asks, not hungry what so ever.

"Weren't you in a terrorist organization?" Sun retorts.

" **Ooooo**...too soon." Natsu whispers.

Before Sun could say anything, a spotlight turns passes over them as a bullhead flies, then lands, into the dock. They watch as a squad of masked men with weapons in hand walk off the bullhead's cargo ramp.

"I'm guessing that's them?" Natsu mumbles.

"Yes, that's them, I knew I was right...I just didn't want to accept it." Blake replies but goes on alert once a familiar face walks out of the bullhead.

A man dressed in a which trench-coat and a black bowler hat, Roman Torchwick. They watch as he orders the faunus to pick up something under the bullhead and tug it over to one of the dust containers nearby.

"Hey?! It's that guy when I met Ruby." Dragneel mumbles and points at Roman.

"You know that guy?" Sun asks.

"Yeah, I saw him a few months ago when I first moved to Vale, he was robbing a Dust store."

"This isn't right, why are the White Fang following orders from a human." Blake interrupts and jumps down from their sneaky spot.

"Blake wait!" Natsu calls but Blake was already on the ground when he calls out to her.

"What is she doing?!" Sun whispers.

The two watch Blake get the jump on Roman and hold him hostage, "What do we do?" Sun asks looking at Natsu for answers.

Natsu looks at Blake then back to Sun, "Well there's no going back now, let's move in." Natsu plans and jumps down after Blake.

"Nice! The fight begins!" Sun mutters and follows Natsu.

While running toward Blake, another bullhead join the raid and hovers between Blake and Natsu. Then more White Fang drop right in front of Natsu's and Sun's way to Blake.

Sun clicks his tongue, "They're blocking the way!"

"Get to Blake, I'll boost you over." Natsu plans and gathers wind in his hands.

"What about you?" Sun ask getting ready to jump.

"I got this...COVERED!" Natsu assures as Sun runs up to him and jumps over him, Dragneel turns and launches the wind in his hands toward Sun. Making the faunus easily cross the wall of the 10 soldiers under him.

The soldiers in front of Natsu ignore Sun's advance and focus on the one in front of them, Natsu. All of the soldier have melee weapons of swords or batons.

"Come on! Get'm!" Natsu hears one faunus order and five of the 10 faunus charge him ready to take him out.

"Okay, no guns, I can do that." Dragneel mutters and changes into his CQC stance, which looks like a dragon ready to strike.

Two faunus swing first, one with an overhead strike with a baton, and the other going for the side slash with a sword.

Natsu counters the sword by kicking the sword away from him and stops the baton by catching the user's wrist with his right hand. While the one with the sword staggers back, he strikes the one with the baton dead on his cheek, sending him crashing to the ground. The punch was so powerful the mask of the faunus shattered into bits. He finishes the other faunus by kicking his face with a roundhouse kick, forcing the thug spinning into three of his allies behind him, effectively taking care of the first wave of five faunus.

The second and last wave of faunus all charge Natsu without warning screaming their battle cries. With multiple enemies at once, Natsu quickly charges up a wind ball in his hand then launches it to the closest faunus, sending half the fighting force flying back several yards away from him. With the remaining two thugs, Natsu raises his hand into the air, summoning a stone pillar in front of him, protecting him from the attack.

Continuing his defense, Dragneel kicks the stone wall forward, sending the whole stone wall forward. The two remaining faunus run back with the wall at the six. To their surprise another stone wall rises from the ground in front of them and blocks their path. It is too late for the two as the two stone walls squish the two together with such a force that both the walls exploded into little stone rocks, leaving the two grunts on the floor out cold.

Happy with his work the Dread Hunter claps his hand together in pride, but an explosion interrupts his fun, turning around he finds a bullhead crashed into the ground of the dock. Not to far from the fire is a orange haired girl dressed in a green and black outfit with a oddly clueless look on her face. He takes a moment to study her...'soul'...and finds it a light green color with the smell of metal around it.

 _'Someone likes their armor.'_ He assumes and spots Roman Torchwick fleeing the dock by a bullhead.

Roman spots Natsu and he glares at him, _'I know that face.'_ He thinks then pulls out a scroll from his inside pocket and turns it on. Natsu's face pops on the screen and makes him grin slightly.

"Jackpot." He whispers and closes the side door of the bullhead with his crime cane.

Natsu grits his teeth as the bullhead flees from the scene, but begins to panic when he spots the orange haired girl point her swords at him. "Are you a friend or foe?"

He puts his hands up, "Friend, definitely friend." He explains as he hears police sirens closing in on their location.

"Natsu!" Ruby interrupts and runs up to him.

Seeing Ruby's reaction to Natsu, the orange haired girl lays down her swords and puts them away.

"Ruby, do you know this man?"

"Yeah Penny, this is Natsu, he's my friend."

Strangely Penny faces Natsu and straightens her back, "Salutations Natsu, My name is Penny, I am also a friend of Ruby." The girl words her introduction weirdly.

Ruby blushes at her introduction but Natsu doesn't seem to notice it, "Hi Penny, I saw you fighting back there, I got to say that was amazing. You stopped that bullhead from stealing those dust containers, nice job." He praises and pats her on the back.

"Thank you very much Natsu, I was trained to be combat ready!" Penny explains and nods to him assuringly.

" **Aw** yeah did you see that, it was like we were in a movie. I was a like **bam** , **pow** , then you were all like **cashaa**!" Sun joins the group.

"Are these your friends as-" Penny starts.

"Yes Penny, that's Blake and that's... **um**..." Ruby points out but stops when she sees Sun.

"I know right and I launched you in the air it was so... **oh** He's Sun...we're buds." Natsu explains and the two fist bump each other.

"What's up." Sun introduces himself.

"Hello."

"Salutations, I'm-"

Ruby and Penny introduce themselves while Natsu spots Blake holding a White Fang grunt by the collar. Natsu leaves the group to calm her down.

"What is the White Fang PLANING!" Blake yells at a wounded faunus by the bullhead crash.

"I...don't know...I swear..." He mumbles before passing out.

"Hey, wake up! Tell me!" Blake shakes the faunus.

"Blake, he's out cold, let it go." Natsu interrupts.

The cat lady looks at him then sighs, she drops him on the floor and crosses her arms, "They got away...again."

"Yeah they did, but they didn't take a single gram of dust with them. So I saw today's battle is a victory with a capital V!" Natsu tries to cheer her up.

"I wouldn't call this a victory, this is only the beginning, I just know it."

"Isn't that always the case." He assumes and looks up to the big moon in the sky.

"What?" She asks and stands next to Natsu as he gazes to the sky above.

"It's like a cycle, something bad goes down, heroes fight the villains, someone wins, then something worst goes down. We're never given the chance to rest..." He explains with his hands above his head.

Blake raises an eyebrow at his words and lets him continue, "Until today."

" **Huh**."

"Come on, isn't it obvious."

"I don't get what you mean." Blake asks.

Natsu only chuckles and wraps his arms around the black cat, hugging her from behind, "Natsu?!"

"You really don't get it do you?" He whispers in her eyes and slides his hands up her body.

Belladonna blushes madly at his boldness, "Natsu, what are you doing?!"

"It's because we have Monday off." He explains and lets go of her body.

'What?'

Natsu frowns, "We don't have school tomorrow so we can sleep in tonight." He explains like it was an obvious answer.

It takes Blake a moment to realize that Natsu was joking and a small smile creeps on her lips. Natsu notices this and smiles, "That's it! You know I love your smile." He admits.

The lady killer's words mark a critical hit on her heart string, making her blush again, "Really?" She whispers.

"Yeah...and these ears."

"My ears?...wait...~ **ahhh** ~" Blake moans as her furry cat ears are touched by Natsu's warm hands.

"Wow these are super soft, and you hide these under a bow?" Natsu speaks his mind while he tries something and scratches her ear.

Her moans grow louder and she unknowingly forces her body onto his with each passing second.

"~Natsu~" She moans at the strange pleasure she's receiving from her ear massage.

" **Ahem**..." The two hear behind them.

Natsu turns around and instantly backs away from Blake then puts his hands high in the air.

"Natsu, why did you..." Blake turns around and copies Natsu, "Stop." She mumbles looking at the squad of police officers pointing their pistols at the two with a woman, could be the captain, staring at the two with her arms crossed. Behind the group is Ruby, Penny, and Sun are getting escorted to off the docks.

"OI! Natsu! The cops are here!" Sun yells, then is pushed up the stairs up the docks.

 **-Beacon Tower-  
**

Before Natsu and the other were processed by the VPD (Valian Police Department) Ozpin, Glynda, and Eirwen are having another one of their meeting about Natsu.

"I can definitely train him Ozpin." Eirwen confidentially assures.

"Just a moment now, Do we even know if Natsu knows about the maidens? What if he reacts negatively to the revelation?" Glynda interrupts.

"I believe Mr. Dragneel will do the exact opposite as a matter of fact Glynda. As I recall he didn't seem to care of Eirwen's true form." Ozpin points out.

"He's right Glynda, he saw right through my illusion and showed no negative emotions to the sight, he rather was...intrigued by my looks." Eirwen explains, blushing remembering the look on Natsu's face when he first saw her real form, it was almost if he was attracted to her.

"I guess that is a true statement, but that also brings the question of why to train him in the first place?" Glynda questions.

"You seem rather, against, his training Glynda, may I ask why you feel this way?"

Glynda sighs and adjusts her glasses while pulling out her tablet, she presses a few button and presents the screen to the two, it was the old clip of Natsu breathing fire to help Ruby pursue Torchwick.

"Shouldn't we be more focused on this perhaps, this technique of fighting is completely unheard of or recorded in history, Natsu even can breath fire, he must have a whole fighting style judging from his background he told us. Traveling the world for all his life will give the time needed to create such a fighting style. I think this is more important than to train him in something he isn't familiar with, it would be a cost of a large amount of time and it will only hinder our plans correct? So I think we should focus on the abilities he already has and unlock his hidden potential. This can be done during the school year, not after the Vytal Festival like you suggested, saving us time." Glynda argues.

"She does have a point Eirwen." Ozpin agrees.

Eirwen crosses her arm in defeat, "Okay then, who's going to unlock this hidden potential you speak of, It can't be us that's for sure, we're not able to control fire like he can. It would be like a math teacher teaching a lesson on foreign language."

"Well...there is one woman who has some experience with the element of fire." Ozpin interrupts.

This makes the two turn to him, "Who?"

"Spring, the spring maiden."

- **Unknown location-**

'You can...keep it...cough cough.'

'Natsu?! Natsu stay with me!'

'Cinder...I'm...glad...I...met...you...'

'NATSU!'

A woman wakes up from a nightmare, she wears only black lacy underwear. She breathes heavily as she looks around the room. The woman was non other than Cinder Fall, lying in a large red bed with white pillows. She sighs to herself and closes her eyes again.

'It's just another nightmare.' She thinks and tries to get some shut eye but she can't fall asleep.

She tries for another minute but decides to get the one thing that will help her sleep, so she get up from the bed and looks over the edge of left side of the bed then spots the things she's looking for. She picks it up and sets it down on her bed, in front of her. It was a tan bag with a simple belt to keep it together, it was Natsu's backpack.

She undoes the belt notch and opens the bag then pulls out her most prized possession, a white scarf with a unique smell. She hugs the scarf tightly and feels her heart flutter at the abnormal heat coming from the scarf, it's like he left an essence of himself in the scarf when he gave it to her. She smiles at the warm and puts his backpack next to her bed, but as she was just going to lie down, she spots a woman standing in by the window, staring into the sky.

"Mistress!" She calls and sits up straight looking at her Mistress named Salem.

"Another nightmare again Cinder."

"Yes."

"The same one, the one of...him."

"Yes."

"You know, I find this concept of love the most interesting feeling, when thinking about you humans, you feel strong when your lover is with you but weak when they are away. Love can make people do simply outrages things to make their love interest take notice in them. Love controls people and it's sweet and warm when gained, but it's bitter and cold once broken. Is love really that powerful Cinder, I think so, and the reason you're having these nightmares...is because of love...but the littlest things as a scarf can make them go away for a night...because of love. Love is a powerful strength and weakness, and you love him...don't you Cinder." Salem finally looks at Cinder with curious eyes.

"..."

".."

"."

"I'm asking you a question Cinder, I expect an answer in return." Salem gets a little impatient.

Cinder looks at the scarf in front of him and thinks of Natsu, something about him makes her long to be with him, this is when she realizes her answer. She looks at Salem then gives her answer.

"Yes, I love him." She answers confidently.

Salem studies Cinder for a moment then looks back to the moon, "Good, Goodnight Cinder." She says and snaps her fingers, vanishing into a black smoke.

Cinder waits for a few moments before lying down again with the white scarf held close against her body. She closes her eyes and lets the warm flame of the scarf burn her nightmares away.

"Natsu..." She whispers before falling into a deep, pleasureful sleep.

* * *

 **VOLUME 1 is complete! Readers rejoice, if you actually gave and damn.**

 **If you haven't noticed this is another late special for all those badass veterans out there, to the ones who stand in front of harm's way to keep dumb people like me safe and sound. Everyone knows the drill but I will say it here and now, thank those vets (Even though Veteran's day pasted), they least deserve that much for their sacrifice.**

 **I'm not going to say much but the usual because I work on the next chapter I'll hopefully upload this weekend.**

 **If you like this chapter than good for you.**

 **TILL NEXT TIME!**


	13. Impeccable War Machine

**"Like the crow chasing the butterfly." Speaking**

 _ **"Dandelions lost in the summer sky." Communications**_

 _ **When you I were getting high as outer space.' Thinking**_

 **Ba boop Ba bloop Sounds**

 **All this stuff of Rwby, Fairy Tail, and Highschool DxD are owned by other people, not me.**

 **-Best Day EVER!-**

"Mr. Dragneel, are you sure that's what happened down at the dock?"

A few weeks after the raid on Vale's dock have been slightly stressful for the Dragon Prince. When Natsu returned to Beacon, Glynda gave him a good long talk about engaging in combat in public areas with civilians close by. After the lecture Natsu had to follow her around for those few weeks, she said it was for her own good. It wasn't so bad in Natsu's case, he liked spending time with his mentor.

Now he sits in the famous detention room, with the metal table and two metal chairs under one lone light. Ozpin is questioning him one last time before he is left off the hook from Glynda's punishment.

"That's right, Blake and Weiss had an argument, making Blake run away. Yang called me to help her and the others find her, I did and found her talking with Sun at a cafe. I joined in and then we talked for a bit, after that the three of us walked around, we ended up at the docks and the rest you already know." Natsu explains the 'story' for the third time in the last hour.

Ozpin studies his expression for a bit but decides that he's just wasting his time, "Very well then, we're done here Mr. Dragneel." He explains and picks up his cane next to him and walks toward the door, passing Glynda on the way out.

 _'Finally, I'm hungry.'_ Dragneel thinks to himself.

"Natsu?" She calls.

"Yes?" He replies as he gets up from his chair.

"Ms. Eirwen requests for you in her office. I think she wants to give you another check up." The teacher explains.

"Oaky dokey."

As Natsu approaches her, she pulls out an average sized box and hold it out to him, "Don't forget your breakfast, you forgot it this morning Natsu, you can eat it...after...the checkup understood." She explains as Natsu takes the box.

Natsu takes a good smell of the box and smiles brightly then looks at Glynda with passionate eyes, "My favorite! Thanks Glynda...I mean it."

Natsu's favorite for breakfast is the ultimate breakfast sandwich, two waffles holding two pancakes, eggs, bacon, ham, melted cheese into one supreme sandwich of deliciousness. He discovered this amazing invention one day he was eating breakfast with Glynda, they were in a hurry to leave for their classes so Natsu took everything he had left and stuffed it together and ate it. Glynda remember's Natsu's look on his face once he finished eating his creation and he described it as the meaning of breakfast in a sandwich.

From that day forward Glynda kept that in mind for potential awards to give her student, why she made it for Natsu today, because the new semester begins tomorrow so this should motivate him to start it off strong.

Glynda smiles back at him for his gratitude, but she notices how he forms his words, I mean it, and the way he looks at her.

 _'Impossible, does he...'_ She thinks about all the hugs, looks, _hints_ he's been giving her ever since they become acquainted. Every time their together Natsu makes her his top priority.

A massive blush on her face emits and gasps, _'He loves me!'_ She thinks and steps back in shock.

"Glynda are you alright? Your face is all red." Natsu points out and takes a step forward.

Watching her student come closer her shakes her head and turns around, "I'm absolutely fine Natsu, I...I think you should see Ms. Eirwen now. I have some...some meetings to attend to." Glynda breaks from Natsu and walks down the hallway, from Natsu, walking faster with each passing step.

"He can't love me, it's forbidden, I'm his teacher not his...his lover." Glynda rants herself but imagines herself and Natsu acting as a couple together. Making her realize that they go out together every week to Vale and spend time together.

 _'WHAT HAVE I DONE! He see's our field trips as dates, no wonder he loves me!'_ She realizes as she turns the corner of the hallway.

The 'teen' tilts his head slightly to the side wondering why she wanted to leave so soon. He puts aside that question for another time and heads to Eirwen's office.

 **-Eirwen's office-**

"Hello hello?" Natsu calls out as he walks into the Doctor's office with Glynda's lunch box in his hands. He spots the blue skinned maiden sitting at her desk with a screen pulled up on her computer with an little white lily icon in the middle of the screen.

Eirwen leans back on her chair, letting the woman in the screen to see him walking in.

 _"Oh my- Winter that's not a scratch!"_ The woman yells and covers her mouth looking at Natsu's face.

The winter maiden looks back at her as Natsu walks up behind her, "What do you mean not a scratch?"

 _"You said he has a small scratch on his face, that looks like someone clawed his face off!"_

"Same thing, Natsu, this is my friend Ms. Midori." Eirwen introduces and gestures her hand toward the screen.

 _"Nice to meet you Natsu, just call me Midori, Sorry you can't see me, I'm on the scroll right now. **Oh** and drop the title, miss just makes me sound old."_ The green lady chuckles to herself.

"Hello Midori." He greets and waves to her.

"So Natsu, I called you over because Midori here is interested in that eye of yours. She thinks she might have a way to cure your blindness." Eirwen explains.

"Really?!" He gasps, the possibility to see out of his bad eye excites him, he's used to being half blind but having the ability to see again is preferred.

 _"Yeah, just let me see the condition it's in right now, if you don't mind, and I'll see if my guess was right."_ Midori explains.

"Sure, I don't mind." He agrees and sits down on the examination bed with his box next to him.

He watches the Doctor roll her chair in front of him and puts her hands on his scarred eye, "You're looking right Midori?"

 _"Yeah yeah just let me see already."_

Eirwen doesn't say anything and opens his eye, Natsu spots Midori gasp, _"So it is true...amazing...and you can't see out of your eye Natsu?"_

"That's right, Ms. Eirwen said it's perfectly fine but I just can't see out of it."

 _"Hmmm, have you even tried to see with only your bad eye?"_

"What do you mean?"

 _"Well just close your left eye but keep your right eye open, see if you see something then. Maybe your eyes conflict each other when their both open."_

Eirwen closes his eye and lets Midori take over, _"Now try to open your right eye."_ She instructs.

Natsu tries to open his right eye but his eye refuses to give in to his command. After trying for a moment he sighs, it was like his brain forgot how to open that eye.

"I can't open it..."

 _"No, problem, Natsu close your eye and tell us if you see anything when Eirwen opens your bad eye."_

"Okay..."

He feels Eirwen's hand touch his face again and opens his eye, then he gasps as red outlines of everything around him appear.

"Natsu, what do you see?" Eirwen asks, watching Natsu's right eye scan the room around him.

"This is awesome! Everything is so red and you look like a shadow?!" He explains then points to Eirwen.

"Elaborate."

"It's like **ah** , looking through those goggles at night... **um** dark vision-"

"Night vision?"

"Yeah night vision, but instead of green and white, it's black and red."

 _"Fascinating, he can see in two different visions..."_

" **Huh**? Midori you got something?" Eirwen asks, closing Natsu's eye again, letting Natsu return to his normal vision.

 _"If the two both function properly, then the eye is not the problem in the first place." Midori thinks out loud._

"Midori..."

 _"But they can't be open at the same time, they'll just fight for dominance for control of sight."_

"Midori!"

 _"Furthermore, that brings up the question...why can't he open his right eye when he can open his left eye at ease. It's like his right eye refuses to cooperate with his command, as if it has a mind of it's own."_

"MIDORI!" Eirwen yells at her friend.

 _"Yes Eirwen?"_

"Slow down, at least explain what you're talking before executing another crazy plan of yours."

 _"Natsu's not blind, it's all in his head."_

"A psychological disorder? That makes sense, these scar are from some serious physically and mentally damaging trauma last year."

 _"No it's natural, he's brain is protecting himself from his eyes, seeing all black/red with normal vision will just confuse Natsu, making it hard to focus, therefore the brain cancels out one eye to save the other."_

"So you can't fix his blindness because he isn't blind." Eirwen gets to the point.

 _"Sadly no-"_

"Don't worry about it Midori this is way better than having two eyes, it's like wearing night vision goggles but without the goggles." Natsu assures with a big smile.

 _"Really?"_

"Yeah it's no big deal, I don't need two eyes to live, I've been living with one for a while now, it hasn't slowed me down back then and it certainly work slow me down now."

 _"Thank you for understanding Natsu, **oh** , I need to go. Natsu, Eirwen, it's been fun but I'll see you two later."_ Midori explains.

"Okay, bye Midori."

"Bye Midori, nice meeting you."

 _" **Ha ha** yeah, bye guys **Beep**."_ The lily lady ends the call and the icon on Eirwen's screen closes itself.

"Now Natsu, we're done here, thank you for your time."

"Anytime Ms. Eirwen." He says and makes his way toward the door.

The maiden notices a box on her examinations bed, "Natsu, you left your box here!"

Hearing this the hunter instantly turns around and grabs his box, "Oops, thanks Ms. Eirwen, I almost forgot my breakfast again."

"Breakfast? But it's noon."

"Well see you later Ms. Eirwen, thanks for the save again!" He ignores her question and walks out the room while pulling out his sandwich from the box, heading over to the dinning hall to meet up with his friends.

...

..

.

It took Natsu little too no time at all to finish his extra epic extra legendary sandwich of the morning while walking to the dinning hall. Now with the dinning hall in sight and with an empty lunch box in his hands, he goes to a nearby water fountain. He holds his hand above the drain of the drinking fountain and turns it on, he watches as the cold water lands on his hand and unnaturally forms a large sphere above his hand. After letting the ball of water grow to a reasonable size, he uses his free hand to lift the box into the air. Then he washes the box by putting the box into the water orb and shakes the orb in place for a few seconds. After that he removes the box from the water orb and looks inside the box.

 _'That should be enough.'_ He thinks as he tosses the orb of water into some healthy bushes next to him.

Now with a wet box in his hand he gathers some wind then drys the box till it's free from it's water covering. Satisfied with his work he closes the box and heads to the dinning hall door.

"Hey, Sun!" He calls, spotting his faunus friend conversing with a blue hair guy.

Sun turns around then raises his hands, "Hey **ooo!** Natsu what's up dude?" He greets as the two fist bump each other.

"Nothing, just joining Blake and the others for lunch, you and ah..." Natsu stops and lets Sun's friend introduce himself.

The blue haired man raises his hand and gives Natsu a mini military salute, only with two fingers, "Neptune Vasilias, it's a pleasure."

 _' **Hmm,** Sun was right, he really pulls off the pink hair look.'_ He agrees with his faunus teammate then looks at his own blue hair.

The Dread hunter nods slightly, "Hello Neptune, Natsu Dragneel."

"I was actually going to introduce Neptune to team RWBY. Is it cool if we tag along with you?" Sun asks.

"Of course, I'm sure team RWBY won't mind-" Natsu stops as he opens the dinning hall doors when the sound of screaming and running fills his ears.

"FOOD FIGHT!" He hears as what could be the population of the dinning hall sprint past him to flee the conflict of food.

Sun smiles at the chaos while Neptune and Natsu scan the room in disbelief, "I'm queen of the castle, I'm queen the castle **Ha ha**! Bow before your queen!" The three hear a laughing Nora standing on top of a tall table tower with her team scattered across the table tower looking extremely imitating to their schoolmates. On the flip side he sees his little buddy Ig on top of a little castle of perfectly cooked waffles, munching on one of the castle's towers.

"Whoa, that's so cool." Natsu mumbles looking at the tower before him.

"I know right, I told you Neptune, this guys are way cool." Sun agrees.

Before his friend can respond, they watch as Team RWBY charge Team JNPR's barrage of watermelons, "That's a lot of watermelons." Neptune mutters watching the hoard of green approach the advancing warriors of RWBY.

Even under artillery fire, the four girls marched on with Yang on the front lines taking out as many green ball of healthiness as she can with the safety of two turkeys covering her fists, turning the green barrage into a red rain as she pushes closer to her enemies position.

Sun cheers at the destruction of food but Natsu doesn't take this lightly. At first he thought this was going to be a little short food fight and not a lot of food would be wasted, but he spots something, in his opinion, completely unacceptable. He squints his eyes darkly and holds Glynda's box to Neptune, "Hold this for me." He mumbles.

Neptune takes the box hesitantly and watches him walk toward the fight ahead, " **Um** , sure."

" **Oh** this is going to be good, even Natsu jumping into the fray." Sun assures.

Walking toward the fight Natsu spots, not only fruits and veggies, but his favorite type of food...meat scattered everywhere, bits of food of all kinds can be found all over the floor, the walls, and even the ceiling. How the food got there, Natsu will never know, but the important thing is the one lone food still sitting on the floor in front of his legs. A perfectly good brisket sitting on the food tattered floor.

 _'Why...why who someone do such a thing? It's a perfectly good brisket just waiting to be eaten, and they just wasted it._ _..'_ Natsu asks himself as he reaches down to pick up the lone pile of meat.

But as he closes in on the brisket, a metal boot steps on the brisket, crushing the meat into a pancake, "Natsu? Well we meet again." He hears a familiar voice that belongs to the one who destroyed the brisket.

Natsu looks up ands finds someone that mostly everyone hates, Cardin Winchester. After their encounter back at Forever Fall, Cardin suddenly kept his distance from him from that day forward. He'd always distance himself for him and everyone Natsu knows. He didn't mind the isolation, as long he didn't cross his path again he'd let him be, but today he crossed the line and he will pay for it greatly.

 _'Lil Brisket, no, Lil Brisket why?'_ Natsu thinks as Cardin steps back with slight fear in his eyes, "Natsu, be a pal and get out of my way." He asks and attempts to push him over, but as he extends his arms out Natsu swings a heavy upper cut aimed at his chin. Caught off guard, Cardin takes the hit and staggers back then falls to the ground Natsu hit him hard.

 _'I will avenge you Lil Brisket!_ ' He declares and waits for Cardin to get back up on his feet.

"So it's a fight you want, fine then, I'll just beat you up like last time." He taunts, spitting out some blood next to him while rubbing his chin.

Natsu starts the fight by swiftly moving to Cardin's right side, while cocking his fist back, to unleash a right hook. In defense, Cardin raises his hand to block the shot, his hand rises just in time to block the punch.

'What the?!' Cardin gasps at the unexpected force behind Natsu's punch, it was so hard his blocking hand is forced back so far his own knuckles drill into his cheek.

Recoiling his fist, Dragneel watches Cardin fall to his fours while growling in anger. Natsu doesn't stop and kicks him in the gut, on the power behind the kicks slightly raises Cardin into the air for a bit before sending him crashing back into the ground. Displeased at Cardin's inactivity to fight back the prince of dragons takes a step back to let him recover.

"Get up." Natsu orders.

"Cough cough, don't tell me what TO DO!" Winchester yells as he attempts to sweep kick his enemy.

Cardin manages to get Natsu on his knee but that doesn't bring the man down. Natsu gets back on his feet and kick him right on the kneecap. The team leader writhes in the ground, twisting and turning on the ground while holding his injured kneecap. If Natsu kicked any harder, he would have bent his leg the opposite direction.

"Stop stop! I give in... **AHH**!" Cardin is interrupted by Natsu stomping his chest, knocking the wind out of his lungs.

"Not one person had the pleasure of eating that brisket, and you let it go to waste but stomping on it with your boots!" Natsu rants and stomps his chest.

"Do you know who how much time Professor Goodwitch spent to make this feast!" He stomps again.

"I don't care one bit about that dumb- **GAH**!" He stomps for the second time.

"I'll make you care!" Dragneel declares and unleashes an unrelenting combo of stomps to his chest.

 **Stomp**

 **Stomp**

 **Stomp**

 **Stomp**

 **Stomp**

Cardin feels an excruciating pain pulsing from his chest grow stronger with each stomp Natsu lands, it was like a group of people, with sledgehammers, slammed the hammers on his chest all at the same exact time. The pain is so bad it hurts to breathe, so he starts to breathe in short, quick burst to suppress the pain.

 _'How'd he get so strong?'_ Winchester ask and notices Natsu glaring at him.

"Lil Brisket deserved better than what you did to it."

"What- **thud** " Cardin couldn't comprehend what he just said as Natsu knocks him out with a strong punch on the nose.

The Dread Hunter sighs then looks at the pancake brisket on the floor, _'I'm sorry Lil Brisket, but I'll make sure that you and your brothers and sister's deaths won't be in VAIN!'_

After paying his final respects to the squished meat pancake, he moves on to face the two teams fighting each other with food weapons in their hands.

...

..

.

"Natsu, over here!" Ruby calls her best friend taking cover behind a table while team JNPR bombards their position with soda cans.

"Hotshot, you came just in time, we're pinned down over here. Can you take out the soda team on your side?" Yang asks.

"We're taking too many hits, we have to move now!" Blake suggests, watching Nora ready a six pack of soda for another barrage.

"Natsu don't listen to them, join us and take them out!" Nora yells and throws another soda can at team RWBY.

"He would never join you the likes of you, your reign ends here and now Nora! Your defeat will be soon and will be bitter to the core!" Ruby taunts.

Nora growls at her enemy's words as she stabs a metal pipe into a watermelon, "TO BATTLE!" She orders and rushes team RWBY with her loyal teammates behind her.

"CHARGE!" Weiss yells and jumps over the table.

Natsu acts quickly to intervene as Yang runs straight for Pryyha, with her turkey fists ready to bring the smack down. Yang leans back and launches a high kick aimed for Pyrrha's head. Pryyha readies to defend herself by raising two baguettes to block the kick. Unexpectedly, Natsu jumps between the two and catches Yang's foot.

"Natsu?! You're fighting for the enemy...or do you like what you see?" Yang smirks and looks down her raised leg, she wearing a skirt currently and if she raised her leg just a little bit higher. She could give Natsu a nice view of what she's wearing under the skirt.

Pyrrha smiles at the assist and goes in to finish her off by dashing past Natsu then attempts to hit Yang with the baguettes in her hands.

Natsu's eyes widen and pushes Yang back, saving her from the swing, then manages to snatch one of Pyrrha's break sword and puts it on the nearest table.

Pyrrha recovers and looks at him, "Natsu what are you doing? We're allies in this fight." She asks.

Yang also wonders this and which side Natsu's fighting for.

"All of you are blind to the real crime being executed right as we speak, so much food has been wasted this hour and I will not stand for it." Natsu explains as he rips the baguette, he got from Pyrrha, and eats it quickly.

 _'What is he talking about?'_ The two think.

"I will avenge the fallen consumption items destroyed during this fight and will stop anyone in my way. Punishment will be futile for all I see who are guilty. The deliciousness shall be avenged!" Natsu continues pointing at the two with an accusing finger.

At this moment the two realize who Natsu's fighting for, no one, they look around each other. The piles of food all across the dinning hall, they look at each other and look at the food weapons they have.

 _'I'm so naive, I should of seen this sooner, Natsu loves FOOD and this is FOOD FIGHT! Of course the waste of food will anger him.'_ Pyrrha realizes.

"I guess we're on that list then **huh**..." Yang sheepishly look at the large turkey gloves covering her hand.

"Yup." Natsu answers plainly.

"And everyone in our teams?" Pyrrha asks.

"Yup."

"What if I give you a big kiss, can I get off the list?" Yang tries to seduce him and winks at him.

"Nope."

Yang looks at Pyrrha and the get the same idea, they both look back at Natsu with smirks on their faces, "Then we have no choice then... **AHH**!" Yang sounds her battle cry and charges Natsu, she swing in a rapid succession, trying to overwhelm him.

Natsu blocks the first three punches then dodges the fourth punch, as Xiao Long recoils the punch, Natsu wraps his hands around her turkey hand and pulls, successfully disarming her right hand. Dragneel puts the turkey with the baguette, on the table, behind him. As he turns, he finds Pyrrha right above, slamming down her last bread sword with both her hand in a downward motion. Natsu quickly catches the sword, stopping it in it's place, and steps back as Pyrrha lands on the ground.

"I will not fall to you Natsu!" She taunts, applying more force behind her sword. She's taken back a bit by the big smile on Natsu's face.

"Me... **chomp**... **gulp**...neither!" Natsu, surprisingly, takes a bite out of the bread in his hands, then uses his brute strength to push her back.

The warrior staggers back and finds her sword missing it's tip, this makes her drop her sword, but before she could retaliate, Natsu fires a powerful ball of wind at her. Sending her flying, crashing into the table tower she helped create with her team. He hears Yang running behind him and turns around to meet a turkey to the gut, he grunts at Yang's power sending him across the dinning hall, but before Yang gets out of his range, he takes her last turkey glove with him.

Natsu opens his eye and finds that turkey in his hand, he gets up and finds a large tornado in front of him, it ends a few seconds later to reveal a wall of color created with the food scattered around the dinning hall. Four people peel off the wall like a bandage off a wound, covered in many bright colors. Then, behind him, the dinning hall door open fiercely. Natsu turns around to find his mentor walk in with a ticked off look in her face. She whips her rider's crop around, manipulating the dinning hall to clean itself up in a matter of seconds.

"Students please..." Glynda starts and adjusts her glasses, "Don't play with you food." She orders.

After hearing this Natsu couldn't help but to feel a little ashamed to anger his mentor, but his attention is drawn elsewhere by the sounds of laughter near him. He turns his head to the side and finds team RWBY and JNPR smiling at each other laughing and overall having a good time.

 _'Where's Yang?'_ He asks looking for his close friend in the crowd of students around him.

" **Ahhhh- ugh**..." Yang screams as she falls threw the ceiling of the dinning hall and falls on something hard and warm. She moans softly as she snuggles closer to the warmth.

"YANG! G...GET OFF N-Natsu!" She hears her sister stutter, she opens her eyes and finds herself staring at a familiar scar on some defined abs.

" **A-ah** " Yang hears stuttering from Weiss and Ruby, she looks up and finds Natsu rubbing his forehead in pain. She looks back down and finds that she's lying between his legs, that must be why her teammates are flipping out. From their perspective, it must look...inappropriate.

 _' **Sigh** , fine, all good things must come to an end.'_ Yang gives in to her lil sister's request and gets off him, but in a way to tease the man under her. She puts her hands on his abs and pushes herself off him slowly, really taking her time. After finally getting back on her feet, she turns to look at the current conditions of her teammates. Weiss, Ruby, Blake, and Pyrrha are all covered in the same deep crimson around their face. Ice Queen and Lil Red are mumbling incoherent things while Blake and Pyrrha try to distract themselves from their dirty thoughts by fidgeting in place.

" **Argh** , my head." Natsu groans, but the strange soft feeling on his abs is helping ease the pain.

"Natsu, pull it together, it's just a scratch!" Nora points out and picks Natsu off the ground right after Yang gets off him.

"Right, thanks Nora, I'm fine now." Natsu shakes his head and gives Nora a big smile.

"Good, now let's go, we have the whole day together so let's not waste it." Valkyrie explains and smiles back.

"Yo Natsu, your box?" Neptune, now covered in grape soda, hands Natsu his box he left him just the way he left it.

" **Oh** thanks Neptune." Natsu says and takes the box.

"No problem, well I need to clean myself up, I'll see you later." Neptune explains and leaves with Sun behind him while passing Glynda on the way out.

"Mr. Dragneel, I need to speak with you for a moment, the rest of you can clean yourselves up." Goodwitch interrupts.

"Here you go Professor Goodwitch, I cleaned the box for you." Natsu explains and holds out her box to her.

"Thank you Natsu, I was just going to ask you about that. I just wanted to remind you that later in the afternoon Beacon will be hosting a large amount of exchange students from the different academies for the Vytal Tournament so we won't be able to go out to Vale for the first week of school, because I will be organizing the exchange students' schedules." She explains and takes the box.

"You got it Professor, that's okay, we'll just go when you have time, no need to rush yourself."

"I appreciate Mr. Dragneel, thank you. I need to be going now, good bye Mr. Dragneel." She assures with a soft smile.

"Anytime Professor, I'll catch you later!" Natsu plays it cool and runs off after RWBY and JNPR.

 **-Library-**

After team RWBY, JNPR, and Natsu cleaned themselves up, they all met up at the library of Beacon, team RWBY decided to play a match of Remnant The Game, a 4 player game of world conquest in the world of Remnant. Each player controls a faction/kingdom that has it's own unique abilities, strengths and weaknesses. It's a turn based game, the order is determined by a simple dice roll or sometimes a question, in which the one who has the most correct/best answer goes first and so on and so forth. The team of four girls got their own table in the library to play their game of strategy and role play while team JNPR sit at a table next to them reading books, while Nora is sleeping on a book Ren's reading.

Natsu is with Yang in the fight to conquer Remnant, " **Ooo** that's so dirty." Natsu exclaims looking at Yang's cards.

"Stop it Natsu, you'll gonna ruin the surprise, and that's the best part." Yang warns and pokes his arm, looking at her small army of Grimm figurines all grouped up together on the board on the table.

"Yang Xiao Long and Natsu Dragneel! Prepare for battle! I declare war on the Grimm hoard!" Ruby yells and points at the two with determined eyes.

Yang gasps dramatically and hugs Natsu's arm, "You wouldn't dare!"

Natsu puts his hand on her shoulder and looks at her with the same sense of drama, "She won't win, we can do this Yang." He motivates.

" **Oh** yeah, I send my Atlasian fleet right over your main force and right into to the heart of the Grimm all in one turn!" Ruby explains her turn and shows the two a card of a fleet of ships with little details of what that fleet can do on the battlefield.

Yang smirks and pulls out an unturned card then holds it out to Ruby, "Well my dear sister, you activated my trap card!"

"No way!" Ruby yells.

"Yes way, I activate my Nevermore hunters, a trap card that can completely destroys your fleet and buffs my Ursai forces by plus 25 defense points!"

"No, you have to roll at least a 6 or higher to even damage my fleet, let alone a 12 to grant a defense buff and if you roll a 5 or lower that Nevermore attacks all friendly units in a 2 tile radius!"

"Well then that's a risk I will gladly take." Yang assures and picks up two white dice and shakes it in your hand.

"You're not gonna do it, just you wait, you'll gonna roll a 1 right now!" Ruby predicts as Yang rolls the dice on to the board with a twisted smile on her face.

"That's right! Take that, **boom** goes the fleet!" Natsu tips over a little airship on Yang's territory, next to the dice that both read six.

"NOOO! My fearless warriors..." Ruby falls down on the table, mourning the lost of her strongest unit.

As Ruby cries comically for her soldier, Weiss looks at her cards confusingly, "Weiss, now it's your turn."

"Um, what are we doing again?" She asks.

"We're trying to see which of us can take over Remnant. You're playing as-" Yang starts to explains to Weiss what going on.

Natsu notices Blake is spacing out., "Blake, you there?"

" **Huh** , sorry what did you say?"

"Are you feeling okay Blake you look tired."

"I'm...I'm fine thank you." She assures and rubs her eyes and spots Weiss crying with Ruby in her arms crying as well.

"I hate this game of emotions..." Weiss mumbles.

"You used it didn't you?"

"Yup, the good old Berserker card always wins the day." Yang assures and crosses her arms with a grin on her face.

Jaune gets out of his seat and walks over to team RWBY, "Oh oh can I play?" He asks.

While Weiss explains why Jaune can't play, Natsu spots his little buddy Ig sitting by himself on a window ledge. He walks over to the little drake and puts his hands on the ledge of the window, "Hey buddy, watch'a looking at?" He asks looking outside the window, showing a beautiful overview of the city of Vale.

The little dragon coos and crawls up his arm creates a little space for himself on his shoulder to sit on, "You've been hanging out with Weiss a lot for a while now Ig. I've been thinking you started to forget about me, ah but who am I kidding, how can you forget you pal Natsu right Ig?" Natsu chats with his drake.

The drake doesn't respond as it nibbles on his collar, Ig has gotten slightly bigger over the semester, ever since the field trip to Forever Falls, Ig's been growing slightly bigger each day and now he's about the size of a normal bowl. This also hasn't gone unnoticed by the students of Beacon, like Natsu, Ig's became widely known as the school's mascot, a red lizard that is always with Professor Goodwitch at every school assembly and always making an appearance with Weiss during classes. He basically became friends with almost everyone at Beacon, the others just got growled at but that was the worse it could get for Ig. He wasn't a mean drake, he was just protective of his friends, just like his best friend Natsu.

"I think we should go out something Ig, just the two of us like old times before we moved her to Vale you know. I kinda want to practice my fire skills, don't want to forget how to use it after all. All these swords and guns is cool and all but I think it would be fun to go back to the good old one two. What do you think Ig, should we do that?"

Ig coos cheerfully in response and nuzzles into his collar as a gesture of approval.

"Then it's settled, next weekend we'll head out and just relax in the woods, get away from everything for awhile. That'll be nice, the sun in the sky, wind blowing threw the trees, and the best part it'll be just you, me, and Grayfia hanging out for one day. Grayfia said she would be back after a few days after she took care of some things with mom." Natsu talks to Ig while holding his neck, where his necklace Mother Nature gave to him used to be, but now it's gone.

Before Cardin kicked him off the cliff, and into Igneel's final resting place, he took his necklace. The next following day, after they got back from the crimson forest, Ruby gave it back to him and said Jaune found it on Cardin after he saved him from a Ursai. The necklace's crystal was smashed into three pieces, Both team RWBY and JNPR tried to repair the necklace but the final product became a ball of duck tape holding the three pieces together. He told everyone that it was okay and that he's knows someone that could fix it and that made the two teams feel less guilty for breaking Natsu's necklace. Even though Natsu never told them about who gave him the necklace, they knew it was important by the way Natsu would always rub the crystal every time he talked about his past. Gaining his new popularity in Beacon made people want to get to know him better. Sooner of later Natsu's close friends noticed this habit of rubbing the pristine red crystal.

"I'm just about done playing for now, I'll you guys later." Natsu hears and turns around to find Sun and Neptune joining the group while Blake is leaving.

"Woman." Nora mumbles watching Sun shrug as Blake leaves.

"She must be tired." Natsu mumbles.

Ig pulls on his collar toward Blake's direction, "What? She can find her bed on her own Ig."

This doesn't stop Ig and he pulls harder on his collar, "Fine, I'll see what's up." Natsu gives in and walks to reach Blake.

"I'm going to see what's up, later." Natsu explains and jogs after Belladonna as Ig flaps his wings then lands on the table.

"Whoa what is that?!" Sun asks.

"That has a name, it's Ig, who's my favorite wittle wizard! ~You **oh** it's you~" Weiss scratches Ig's chin.

"Hey little guy." Neptune greets and slowly moves his hand to pet him but Ig growls in return.

"Nice lizard, nice lizard." Neptune takes a step back to reduce the chances of Ig biting his finger off.

"Iggy? Sorry about that, Ig's mostly never like this." Weiss explains and rubs his chin some more.

"It's alright nobody got hurt, you must be a really good owner."

"Me? No, Ig's belongs to Natsu, Ig just likes to spend time with me." Weiss explains.

" **Oh** gosh get a room already..." A random student across the room complains.

 **-Dorms-**

Blake returned to her room quickly and sat back down on her bed thinking about the White Fang and Roman down by the docks.

 _'I know he said to let it go but how can everyone be so calm, it's almost as if no one realizes that the White Fang will come back again and unleash some elaborate plan right under our noses. It could be happening right now and no one who know, and what about Torchwick?! He's just another thief scum on the streets, why would the White Fang do with someone like that? And the dust, if he's been robbing those dust stores, then he has to be giving it to the White Fan_ _g.'_ She thinks and her heart begins to beat faster at the idea of giving the White Fang an load of dust.

 **Knock Knock**

The cat jumps in place at the interruption as she hears two knocks on the front door then opens it, "Peek-a-boo?" Natsu mumbles as he pops his head in and looks around.

Blake drops her guard knowing it's just Natsu looking for her, "Do you need something Natsu?"

"White Fang's still on you mind huh?" Natsu walks into the room with a two cups of hot tea in his hands.

"What? No." She lies.

"It's obvious that not true Blake, if it's on my mind then it's definitely on yours too, especially yours as a matter of fact." Natsu takes a sit on her bed and hands her the cup of tea.

She nods in thanks, "It's bothering you too?"

"Yeah, all that dust is making me a little bit uneasy, they must be preparing for something scary. Like a bombing or some kind of all out ambush."

"Don't tell me, thinking about that just makes me worry about one more thing." Blake mumbles and takes a sip of her tea, which is quite different from the tea she drinks, it really makes her feel relaxed and warm on the inside.

"What is this?" Blake asks, feeling extremely refreshed and relaxed.

"That right there is my Mom's secret tea, she would give me this to help me relax when I got frustrated with my training." Natsu explains while unknowingly touches his neck, as if there was a necklace there to grab, with his free hand.

"Training? I thought your father trained you?"

"He did, but that was for CQC, my mom trained me to use my elemental magic and stuff." He explains lifting his hand up into the air, making the tea in his cup rise into the air.

"Impressive, she taught you to play with your food?" Blake teases with a sly grin.

Natsu smiles brightly at her joke, "You're one to talk, I remember that Ruby told me you were swinging a sausage chain at lunch." He counters making Blake slightly pout.

" **Aw** Blake don't look at me like that. I kinda want to touch your ears again." Natsu thinks out loud while putting his cup down on the bookshelf next to her bed.

Blake's eyes shoot open the mention of her ears and she quickly gets off the bed, "N-no! I refuse to have you touch my ears." She stutters placing her cup next to his then cups her hands over her ears to protect them from any potential sneak attacks from Natsu to touch her ears.

"Come on, just one squeeze, they're so soft it's a crime not to touch them." Natsu teases and slowly walks toward her with his hands aimed for her ears.

"Stop right there, **Ah**!" Blake cutely panics and runs around the room, trying to protect her ears from Natsu's warms hands. The chase goes on for a few minutes till Blake trips on something and falls right on Natsu, sending the two crashing to the floor.

The two end up face to face and they share an awkward moment of silence till they both start to laugh uncontrollably.

"Sigh, fine you win Blake, but I still win." Natsu assures.

"Really? How?"

"I get to see you smile."

Blake blushes at the cheese comment but that same cheesy comment makes her heart beat wildly, "You like my smile that much."

"It's not the only thing I like about you."

"Like what?"

 **Thud Thud Thud**

 **-Outside-**

As the end comes to an end, everyone heads to their assigned rooms, all but three. Three 'students' wearing the uniform of Haven academy. Two females, one with green hair and the other with black hair, and one male with steel gray hair. Cinder Fall, Emerald Sustrai, and Mercury Black. Cinder is actually brought Natsu's backpack with her to school, and it still carries everything that Natsu left in when he...disappeared.

" **Ugh** , I hate uniforms, it's nagging at my throat." Mercury mutters.

"I kinda like the stripes." Emerald points out.

"So this is the prestigious Beacon Academy, Interesting." Cinder talks to herself and looks at the large tower by the ball room.

'There's the target, no security around, fools.' Cinder observes her surroundings.

"So what's the plan?" He asks.

"We look around, become familiar with our surroundings." She explains and looks to a building where many of the students are entering. She then decides to explore that building first, so she walks toward that building with Emerald and Mercury right behind her.

The three enter the building and look around, it's a large room ball room with people getting ready to sleep.

"Are we sleeping here? On the floor?" Mercury asks.

"We'll return here after making our own tour of this place." Cinder decides and turns back to return to where they came from.

...

..

.

They picked a random building and explored the hallways of the large building. The three turn the corner and Emerald bumps into someone.

"Ouch..."

"Oops, sorry my bad." Emerald apologizes and helps the girl up.

"I'm Ruby, are you three new?" She asks.

Cinder takes over and steps in front of Emerald, "Visiting from Haven actually..."

Ruby takes a moment to think but realizes who they are, " Ooo you're here for the festival, but exchange students have their own dorms...um..." Ruby tries to thinks where the dorms are as Emerald walks past her.

"I guess we got lost..." Mercury assumes and follows Emerald.

"Well that's alright, the dorms should be east from here."

"Thanks, I guess we'll see you around?" Cinder assumes then follows the two ahead of her.

Ruby turns around and notices the backpack Cinder's carrying. _'Isn't that's Natsu's backpack?'_

Ruby says something else but she ignores it, what's really on her mind is Natsu.

 _'That's the girl Natsu was with during that robbery, but where's Natsu?'_ She thinks and hears a door open behind her.

Walking further down the hall she notices Emerald look behind her then her eyes widen, "Cinder behind you!" She hears.

The three fully turn around and they see a man wearing a black jacket, and black pants both with a similar golden skull design with black combat boots. The most noticeable thing about him is the pink hair on his head, the two jagged scars going down his right eye and the three slashes on his chest.

"Cinder..." He mumbles with his face filled with disbelief and shock. He never thought he'd see the woman in front of her again, but she's standing right in front of him right before his very eyes.

"Cinder is that really you." He asks again while slowly walking toward her.

The servant of Salem feels her heart flutter when he calls her name, all she wanted to do is to say yes but she can't form the words in her mouth.

Mercury and Emerald stare at the man with deep curiosity, they want to know why he knows Cinder and why Cinder won't answer him.

"Look buddy, I think you got the wro-" Mercury starts but Cinder interrupts him.

"Yes, Natsu...Natsu it's me." Cinder assures in a soft tone.

Natsu doesn't need to hear another word and he instantly pulls Cinder into his arms then nuzzles into her neck, making the most of this precious time he has with his first friend.

 _'Cinder...she's here, she's actually here **hahaha** she's here!'_ He thinks holding without any thoughts of letting go.

Cinder feels Natsu's warm touch cover her body, and it's leaps and bounds better than the scarf she used last night. Recovering from the shock of seeing her precious servant, she raises her arms and wraps them around his neck, returning a universal hug between two people who haven't seen each other to what they think is an eternity. Two people who need no words to express how much they care for each other.

What does this hug mean?

...

..

.

I missed you.

* * *

 **Volume 4 here we come!**

 **New poll up.**

 **If you like this chapter then good for you**

 **Till Next Time**


	14. Time To Die

**"Die die die!" Speaking**

 _ **"Reaper-sistioning" Communications**_

 _ **'Death walks among you.' Thinking**_

 **Urgh Lololol Ha he huh sounds**

 **I own something but forgot what it was...**

 **Progress!**

"What..." Emerald whispers, watching the woman in front of her hug a potential enemy.

Mercury just glares at the guy in front of him, _'What's she planning?'_ He asks himself, Cinder would never show this kind of affection to anyone ever, so this must be just an act to drop his guard, but this doesn't mean that he doesn't have questions of Cinder's and the boy's relationship with each other.

"Cinder, I can't believe you're actually here." Natsu whisper in Cinder's ear, holding on to her for without a single thought of letting go.

"I missed you too, Natsu." Cinder assures and smiles at his warm body cling onto her.

"Ahem, can you explain what's going-" Emerald interrupts.

"I'll meet you two back at our dorm, I need to...catch up with an old friend." Cinder explains as the two break the hug.

Mercury and Emerald look at each before complying to their boss, "Yeah, we'll see you later Cinder." She assures and follows Mercury down the hallway.

"Gasp, I'm sorry Cinder, I didn't mean to barge in like that." Natsu apologizes but Cinder puts her finger on his lips.

"It's fine Natsu, tonight, it'll just be the two of us." She assures.

"Okay, let's go to my room then." He suggests.

"Lead the way."

Natsu doesn't say another word and leads Cinder to his room while holding her hand.

...

..

.

"Nice place you have here."

"Yeah, and it's all to myself, Professor Goodwitch gave me a room when I moved here."

"I'm actually coming from Haven with my team." Cinder explains.

Natsu and Cinder walk into the room of Dragneel and turn on a light. Natsu pulls up his desk chairs and gestures for Cinder to sit down on his bed.

"Thank you." Cinder thanks and complies to Natsu's suggestion then puts down the backpack she has on the side of the bed.

Natsu smiles greatly noticing Cinder's backpack, "You kept it."

" **Hmm**?"

"The backpack, you, kept it."

"Oh yes, after...after you disappeared...I kept my promised. I think I should give these items to their rightful owner." Cinder explains and opens Natsu backpack and takes out all the things inside the tan backpack then lays them out on the bed.

She lays on the bed: one revolver, one holster, one Vale map, and one scaly white scarf.

Natsu tilts his head to the side as he looks at the revolver on his bed.

"Is something wrong Natsu?"

"No..." Natsu mumbles and picks up the revolver on the bed then pulls the revolver, in his holster, out to compare the two revolvers.

"You have one already?" Cinder asks looking at Natsu compare the revolvers.

The guns in his hands look exactly identical to each other, down to the smallest screw was the same copy of the other gun.

"Yeah, and I think I left my backpack in my locker, why are there two?" Natsu asks and puts the extra revolver down on the bed then examines the holster and map.

"How is this possible, I'm sure I picked up your backpack..." She mumbles trying to make sense of all this mess.

"I'm sure you did, but you have everything I...I left you, but why do I have the same backpack, same gun."

"If this is true, then do you have the same scarf?" Cinder asks, holding out a white scaly scarf.

Natsu smiles at the scarf, "Nope, there can only be one scarf like this in the world, and I told you can keep this." He assures and wraps the scarf around Cinder's neck.

"I can't, you said this scarf was very precious to you, I can't take something as-" Cinder persists but Natsu waves his hand.

"It's alright Cinder, a precious present for a precious someone." Natsu explains with a soothing smile as he grabs the things on the bed and puts them in her backpack.

Cinder can feel her heart flutter again at his words, this foreign warm she feels...she likes it and she wants it to never end. Deciding to step up her game so she gets off the bed and sit on Natsu's lap then wraps her hands around him.

The two share another romantic hug until Cinder holds his face, covering his bad eye, "Forgive me Natsu."

Natsu get's an idea of what she talking about and puts his hand on her's, "It wasn't your fault, that was all on me."

"You...I saw you die, I couldn't do anything to save you." She whispers and holds Natsu tighter, trying to ignore the sight of Natsu's state when she last saw him.

"But, I'm here now Cinder, I'm leaving anytime soon." Natsu assures.

"I know, and I'm not letting you go." Cinder declares while running hands down to Natsu's chest.

"Then stay with me tonight." Natsu suggests.

"Gladly." She agrees and gets off Natsu as she begins to take off her uniform.

Natsu blushes as a warm feeling of love invades his mind as the woman on his lap takes off her black jacket, revealing her pale white skin and black lacy bra, holding her D-cup breasts.

Cinder smiles at Natsu's 'lustful' stare and kisses Natsu right on the lips while undressing him in process. Natsu feels his jacket hit the floor as Cinder passionately kisses him. The two lovers moan while exploring ways to dominate the kiss by using their tongues to venture into each other's mouths.

Natsu decides to go big or go home and picks up Cinder, stilling kissing her, then gently sets her down on his bed. Feeling the bed on her back, Cinder crosses her arms around his neck then swirls her tongue around his in a heated make out session with her dragon. The lovers breaks off from one another to regain their breath from their steamy kiss.

Cinder goes a step further by putting her hands behind her back to undo her bra, all while staring at him like a a piece of fine meat ready to be eaten by the sexy hunter growing more and more hot and bothered with each passing second. Natsu was about to go in for another kiss but notices Cinder throw something black and lacy on his back then pulls him in between her naughty pillows. The two moan in unison as they experience new things together.

"So soft...and big..." Natsu mumbles kissing the large assists of his woman.

"H...ha...oh..." Cinder breaks down to mere stutters and moans as she feels Natsu start a trail of kisses from her breasts and to her neck.

As Natsu reaches her neck she runs her hand down his abs of steel and to somewhere only the brave and worthy are allowed to go, down his pants. She feels a enormous bulge between his legs as Natsu moans in her ear, this only turns her on even more and squeezes on the bulge again then closes on his ear.

"~Make me yours~" She whispers.

 **-Tomorrow Morning-**

After a night of heated events, the morning light shines through Natsu's window while the two lovers snuggle together under the fluffy sheets of Natsu's bed.

Natsu is the first to wake up, he opens his eyes and finds his black haired lover sleeping cutely on his chest. The longer he thinks about last night and now, the more he feels happy to be with Cinder again. It hurt him to see her sad when she brought up his 'death', making him decide that he'll do whatever he can to keep her happy, but as he thinks about keeping Cinder happy he thinks about how she makes him feel. He feels unimaginably happy when she's around him, like in his arms, and he wants to kiss her again for some odd reason. He can't find the word to describe how much he cares for her, but he realizes the he feels the same for Yang, Ruby, Pyrrha, pretty much every female friend he every had the chance to befriend with.

 _' **Hmm** , Cinder acts the same way Yang does when she stays over, and so does Pyrrha...and when Ruby and I talk about guns...and when Blake and I have tea together...and they all make me feel warm inside.'_ Natsu realizes and his decides something that will change his life forever.

 _'If they make me feel this way, then they should feel the same...'_ He declares, deciding to pursue his feelings for his female friends...maybe soon to be lovers.

Dragneel stops thinking and starts doing, so he pecks Cinder on her forehead, making her smile softly and wake up. She looks up and kiss Natsu on the lips, giving him his morning kiss. She couldn't help but to feel extremely well rested and relaxed, the mistress was right, love does have it's perks.

"Good morning Cinder." Natsu greets and squeezes her a little bit after they break the kiss.

"Good morning Natsu, it's morning already?" She asks.

Natsu gets up and rubs his eyes, finding that it is certainly morning, "I guess so..." He mumbles.

Cinder copies him then hugs him from behind, pressing her topless chest on his back while roaming her hands around his abs, "So strong, will you be my knight in shiny armor?"

"What? Like you need protection." Natsu points out, but receives little kisses on his shoulder from Cinder, he knows Cinder can handle herself. He could tell from his 'sense' that her aura is very strong, but with a sense of darkness with her natural power, a darkness just like his.

"Are you sure, I need protection that can only you can provide me."

Natsu grabs Cinder's hands and holds them gently, "Then just say the word and I'll come running, I won't let anything happen to you." He assures with a second thought.

"And I'll do the same, I won't lose you again." Cinder agrees hugging Natsu tighter then before, tracing Natsu's scars on his chest with her fingers.

"I'm not leaving anytime soon, come on, up and at'm" Natsu changes the subject, turns around, then picks her up bridal style.

"Natsu?!" Cinder gasps in surprise as Natsu picks her up.

"To the showers!" He declares then runs to the showers, completing ignoring the fact the they're only wearing underwear.

"Natsu, our clothes!" Cinder yells, watching Natsu take her to the showers of the dorm.

 **-With Emerald & Mercury-**

"Who was that guy? Cinder and him were all mushy mushy with each other." Mercury mumbles.

"I've never seen Cinder like that before, you think they had something going on in the past." Emerald asks.

After Cinder sent the two away, they returned to the ball room to receive their dorm room. After getting the dorm number, they slept there for the night, now they're up bright and early to check up on their leader. So now they roam around Cinder's last known position looking for their leader.

"It's obvious, they know each other, but I think it's just an act. She's just playing with his emotions to get what she wants." He theorizes.

 **Ring a ding**

The two stop as Emerald's scroll goes off and she pulls it out, "It's a message from Cinder."

"Well then, read it."

Emerald ignores him and opens the message, "Head over to room 9 of the dormitories and bring mine and Natsu's cloths to the showers down the hall." She reads out loud.

 _'So that's his name...Natsu.'_ Emerald thinks to herself, wondering what kind of man is this Natsu.

Mercury's eyes widen at Emerald, "What?!"

"Shut up, you'll wake everyone up." She warns and shows him the message.

He seems to read the message over and over again, thinking whether if he's reading the text correctly.

" **Oh** I got to see this." He mumbles and looks for the room 9.

"Wait!" Emerald calls and follows Mercury down the hall.

...

..

.

"My-What happened down here?!" Mercury yells, trying not to break down in laughter.

Emerald walks in behind Mercury and her eyes widen. Natsu's room is covered in scattered clothes, more importantly, Cinder's clothes is all over the bed.

Emerald couldn't help but to blush, "Did they-"

" **Oh** this is pure gold!" Mercury finally break downs and starts to laugh while holding his stomach.

Emerald punches his shoulder as she passes him by the door, then proceeds to collect Cinder's and Natsu's clothes. Emerald, picks up Cinder's skirt, jacket, and her lace black bra, _'They really had-'_

Before she could finish that thought Mercury falls to the ground laughing harder then every when he spots Cinder's bra.

"This isn't funny Mercury, will you shut up and keep a look out, we don't want the other students barging in here." Emerald orders.

Mercury tries not to laugh, but fails dramatically, as he gets back on his feet and stands in front of the door to block any one from coming into the room. Emerald mumbles bad things about him as she retrieves the clothes of Natsu, she blushes to herself as the thought of Cinder and Natsu lying the bed in front of her...doing that.

This makes Emerald shake her head, trying to block all the dirty images of her leader and the ripped pinky doing the deed from her mind. After collecting Natsu's clothes, she sighs, "Okay, I got the clothes, let's get these to Cinder now."

" **Aw** , this day just keeps getting better and better." Mercury mumbles as he follows Emerald down the hall, after he closes the door behind him.

"I don't see any reason for you to be laughing Mercury." Emerald scolds.

"What's not to laugh about, I thought I'd never see the day our great leader would pull a one night stand with someone as stupid looking as him..." He explains then continues chuckling to himself.

"You are a complete idiot." She plainly comments as she spots the showers sign to their right as they turn a corner.

"NO...are my ears defying me, the great Emerald is in love?" He teases.

"Shut up, just shut up." She grows irritated at the assassin's antics as walks ahead of him.

"Whatever floats your boat Emerald, I won't judge you for you true feelings, I just want you to be happy." He sarcastically.

Emerald mumbles to herself as she walks farther way from the steel haired assassin.

"~Cinder~ Wait." The two hear a masculine moan coming from the bathroom.

The two tense up at the moans, but naturally they do the sane thing and approach the door to get a better eavesdropping position. Mercury puts his ear against the door and hears more moans, "~You like that, how about I do this?" He hears Cinder mumble, making Natsu moan even louder.

"~Cinder!~"

"Wow, she's making him moan her name." Mercury informs plainly, making Emerald punch him again at his remark.

"Will you stop doing that, I know you get jealous I understand- **ouch**! Stop it!" Mercury winces at Emerald's punches.

"Ahh!~Natsu~" Cinder moans and chuckles in a sexy tone.

"Round two already? They're going at it like rabbits." He mutters and hears Cinder moan loudly and chuckle in a sexy tone.

"~You like them don't you~"

"Will you just take a hint and shut your stupid mouth!" Emerald snaps and unleashes several punches on his poor left shoulder, trying to distract herself from the sounds of her boss moaning from sexually pleasureful actions for the opposite sex that made her imagination run wild if she let on it own.

"Oh-Yes ~Natsu~" Cinder moans louder than before with the sounds of something fleshy gets louder and louder with each passing.

"Cinder, **uhh** , that's the spot right there..." Emerald hears the man growls, making her face burn in embarrassment, thinking of all the things Cinder could be doing to make the guy say such a phrase like that.

Mercury rubs his wounded shoulder and listens to Cinder and Natsu have their fun for several minutes, mostly filled with moans and questionable squishy noises, "Emerald, you can leave the clothes at the door." They hear Cinder inside the bathroom.

The two tense up and look at each other, "How long did they know we were here?" He mumbles.

"Since you opened your mouth, I knew this would happen you idiot." She explains and places the clothes the front door then turns around.

"What are you doing- hey stop!" Mercury grunts in discomfort as Emerald turns him around, away from the bathroom entrance.

After a moment of silence the two sense two people behind them, "Thank you Emerald, I think it would be appropriate to introduce my friend here."

Mercury and Emerald turn around to find Natsu and Cinder standing side-by-side, the two servants notice a very abnormal smile on their leader's face.

'Is she...happy?' Emerald thinks and watches her leader questionably.

"Mercury, Emerald, this is Natsu Dragneel, a _very_ dear friend of mine." Cinder introduces her friend, while staring into his eyes affectionately.

"Hi ya, nice to meet you two." He greets.

"H..hello." Emerald nervously greets, then shakes his hand, if the man in front of her can make Cinder smile then he must be more than meets the eye.

"Hey." Mercury mumbles, not really interested in anything now that all the fun has passed.

"I'm guessing you three must be hungry after traveling all the way from Haven, come on, I'll show you to the Dinning hall. I'm starving here myself ha ha." Natsu explains and pats his stomach before heading off this his room to get his stuff.

"I agree, I think we all need a bite to eat...right guys?" Cinder asks then looks back at her 'friends' with a unsettling eyes.

"Uh, yeah, a pile of pancakes sounds simply splendid." Mercury whispers and follows his boss.

"Of course, food sounds good right now." Emerald avoids eye contact with Cinder and follows Mercury back to Natsu's room.

...

..

.

Natsu stopped by his room to pick up his revolvers, now the group of four enter the dinning hall.

"Natsu, over here!" Ruby calls for him over by their usual table.

Before Natsu could move his feet, Cinder grabs his hand, " **Hm** , Cinder?"

"On second thought, we actually need to be somewhere Natsu, it's important, surely you'll understand?" She asks caressing his cheek and looks into his eyes as if she was casting a spell on him with her amber eyes.

"No biggie Cinder, you do what you gotta do, I don't mind. My door is always open so you can stop by tonight if you can." He assures without a second thought.

Cinder smiles and pecks of the cheek, "Thank you Natsu, don't worry, we can continue where we left off another time my red dragon." She whispers the last part in his ear before leaving with Mercury and Emerald behind her.

Natsu remains speechless as his lady in black walks out of the dinning hall with a noticeable sway at her hips. As the three pass a group of students, breaking line of sight, Yang wraps her arm around his neck, the way she always greets him, then pulls him closer to her face. "Ooo, who was that hotshot, your girlfriend?" She teases, make no mistake her blood is boiling from seeing the girl he was with kiss him on the cheek, but she knows Natsu is too uneducated in the relationship department to return those feelings...and that all ends once she finishes her grand scheme to break Natsu's dense anti-love shell.

"Yeah, her name is Cinder, I was going to introduce her but she had to do something, but I'm sure it was important."

" **Aww** , you must be bummed down, don't worry Natsu, Yang's here to cheer you up." Xiao Long assures rubs his shoulder comfortingly.

Natsu feels the warm feeling return as Yang hugs him with a lover's intent, to her surprise, Natsu takes control of the hug and the two end up facing each other extremely close to each other's face. If someone was looking at them from a certain angle, it would look like Natsu was kissing the blond haired beauty.

"Well whatever you're doing..." Natsu whispers in her ear, making Yang feel nervous and excited, as he tightens his grips around her waist.

"It's working."

Yang blushes and gets the idea that Natsu's making his move on her, so she plays along, _'YES! Maybe that plan won't be needed after all, he's already making the first move, he totally want me!'_ She assumes confidently.

"Really? Maybe I can cheer you up more with...a kiss?" She whispers. closing her eyes, then moving in for the prize.

"Natsu! Get your butt over here, we gotta tell you something!" Ruby yells from across the dinning hall, breaking Yang's romantic moment.

 _'Sigh, today's not the day, maybe I should tell him at the dance...does he even have a date?'_ Yang decides and breaks the hug.

"We're coming Ruby!" Yang assures and makes her way back to her team, but before she leaves she drags Natsu with her by the hand. Natsu doesn't mind the close contact not one bit as Yang brings him to her team sitting at their table.

"There you are sleepy head, we were going to tell you this earlier but we didn't find you in your room." Weiss explains creating a pancake/waffle castle for the little red dragon on the table, watching her, filled with excitement.

"Yeah we got this awesome plan for today, we're going down to Vale after school ends for today." Ruby vaguely explains then takes a bite out of the English muffin on her plate.

"Tell me what?" Natsu asks, taking a sit next to Ruby and Yang, across from Blake and Weiss.

"We've decided that we're going after the White Fang, and we would like your assistance on this mission." Blake gives Natsu the rundown of their plan.

Natsu's eye squint as he crosses his arms, "So this is all about the White Fang?" He mutters, looking rather displeased at the idea.

"Natsu please, we really could use your-" Blake tries to persuade him but he looks at her, stopping her mid-sentence.

"What do I need to do?" He asks, fully dedicated to help team RWBY with their mission.

"Alright! See I told you he'll join us!" Ruby mocks, wiggling into a little dance in her seat, which is pretty adorable in Natsu's eyes.

"Just like that, you don't even know the details." Weiss points out, petting Ig on his head while he eats a waffle in his breakfast castle.

"If he doesn't want to know the details then so be it, all of us here know that Natsu is the one to help friends, ask questions later kind of guy." Yang points out as she puts her arm around his neck again.

"The White Fang is more than enough to convince me, I know how much it means to Blake, just tell me what to do and I'll get it done." Natsu explains determinedly.

Blake blushes at his reasons to join and stares at the empty plate in front of her, "Thank you Natsu, this means a lot to me." She thanks.

"So is JNPR in this plan too?" He asks.

"No, they're all doing something after school, it will just be the six of us in this plan." Weiss explains.

"Okay, then, where do we meet up?"

"Our place, we'll go over the plan there." Yang informs.

 **Ding dong ding dong**

The Dinning Hall sounds off the end of breakfast with a catchy bell tune, "Remember, meet up back out our room after school. See you later Natsu, bye Iggy." Weiss explains and pets Ig on the head one last time before heading to her first period class.

"See you later hotshot." Yang says her goodbyes and gives him a wink before following Weiss.

"Later Natsu!" Ruby gives him a quick hug before leaving.

"Thanks again Natsu, I mean it." Blake assures before chasing after her team.

Natsu smiles as the four girls leave the dinning hall, as they break his line of sight he fines Ig nibbling on the last wall of his castle with a happy look on his face.

"And then there were two, hey Ig?" Natsu calls, and the drake looks at him curiously.

"How about we go on that adventure I told you about." He suggests.

The small drake quickly finishes it's food then flies on his shoulder, "Then it's settled." He thinks out loud as he heads toward the Emerald Forest with his little buddy on his shoulder.

 **-Emerald Forest-**

"What do you think Ig, everyone else names their guns, what should I name mine?" Natsu asks his buddy as he walks deep into the green forest, holding out his two revolvers in front of him.

Ig coos then sneezes, shooting a little burst of fire out of his mouth, giving Natsu an idea for a name.

"Hmm, what about Sally and Pheo, Sally's short for salamander and Pheo's short for Phoenix. I'm pretty sure those are animals that relate with fire, like when I shoot the guns the mussel flash is like a dragon spewing fire." Natsu explains.

The drake tilts his head at his explanation, "Okay okay, how about a demonstration?" He asks as he aims the two revolvers of pain into wall of green in front of him.

Iggy jumps on his shoulder approvingly, "Alright then, let's see what these things can do together." He plans then channels some of his power into the guns and thinks of a dragon's fire. The two revolvers both glows a fiery orange as Natsu puts more and more of his Aura energy into Sally and Pheo.

A moment later he feels the gun charged to the max so he pulls the trigger for both guns, as he pushes down the triggers, two great balls of fire escape the barrel of the guns and combine into the one, creating a single orange beam of mass destruction as the two bullets pierce anything in their path.

The two watch as the orange bullets burn the air around them and split trees in two as they pierce through the thick wood of the trees. The bullets seem to go for miles down their path, leaving a path of scorch earth and destroyed trees in it's path behind.

"Whoa..." He mumbles looking at the path he created with just a portion of his power.

"This is awesome!" Natsu exclaims waving his guns around recklessly with no care in the world.

"Sally and Pheo, my partners in crime." Natsu plays around with his guns and aims the guns randomly, as if he was surrounded and he's spinning around shooting all his enemies into harmless lump on the ground.

Ig coos at his buddy's strange act of role playing, "You're right, we're not here to play with Sally and Pheo..." He starts then puts his guns into their holsters hiding in his jacket, under his armpits. After putting away the guns he restores the forest to where he left it by raising both his hands into the air, reviving the burnt grass to it's green form and the spit trees back into one. After a moment the forest looks just the way he found it, as he finds an opening in the tress, he decides that this is a good place to train.

"Okay lil buddy, let's see if I still got it in me." He instructs and takes off his jacket, forcing Ig to fly upward, hovering above Natsu's head. He watches Natsu put his jacket, folded neatly, on a tree trunk with his holsters. Leaving his's chest exposed to the elements of the world.

Ig gets out of Natsu's way and takes a seat on his jacket on the tree trunk, giving him a good view to watch his friend destroy the forest around him in the name of training.

Standing in the middle of the training grounds, Natsu takes a deep breath and lifts his hands up in his CQC stance. He exhales slowly to prepare himself for his warm up. He starts off with simple punching combos, left right left right over and over again for a minute. Then he does it again but this time igniting his hands into balls of fire, Ig watches in awe as Natsu dancing around the training around as he combos become more complex, combing kicks, jumps, punches in rapid projection toward his target.

Natsu finishes a combo with a back flip with his feet on fire, as he lands on his feet the fire burns out. Breathing hard, Natsu wipes off some sweat on his forehead and concludes that his warm up his finished.

"Alright Ig, let's get to the good stuff." Natsu declares and prepares himself to recall a lesson from Igneel.

The Dragon Prince channels his power into his lungs as he inhales with all his might, as his lungs begin to fill up complete, Natsu creates a little tunnel with his fists then blows into the tunnel with all the strength he can muster up. Natsu doesn't blow out air, but a stream of fire that creates a perfect beam in front of him, completely annihilates everything in the fire's kill zone.

Natsu can feel the immense power in coming from his mouth as he watches his fire go deeper and deeper into the woods. Natsu exhales till his body told him to stop, as he runs out of breath the fire beam of death burns out like all his other attacks, but leaving a bigger mess to clean up later.

Natsu breaths in and out quickly as he examines his work of destruction, it was like when he shot Sally and Pheo but 10 times more legendary, "Ha ha! That's how's it's done! Look at that Ig, all of that make from a single attack!"

"But we're not done yet, not by a long shot." Natsu mutters and charges his body with his Aura energy, making his body a walking candle as his body is set ablaze with his own fire.

 **Beacon Tower**

"This is simply remarkable, such technique and flow, you were right Glynda, he has a while arsenal of attacks to unleash on the enemy." Ozpin explains sitting his chair, watching a cam of Natsu throwing a very large fire ball, held above his head, in front of him. Creating a large crater in the ground in front of Natsu.

Glynda standing behind Ozpin watching with him, "This power he destroyed a whole section of the Emerald Forest with one attack then restored it seconds later of the destruction, it's like he and his fire are one, see how the fire clings on to him when he summons his flame."

"He doesn't seem to show any trouble recalling his attacks. I assume he already mastered the way of the flame."

"Then I guess I was wrong, Natsu doesn't need help with his fire, but I think we should focus on his elemental powers mentioned before. I have a feeling that fire is the only element he mastered." Glynda plans.

"We'll get Eirwen on it, I think you should assist her." Ozpin suggests.

"Me?"

"You and I both know that you are very talented in the way of lighting, Eirwen can teach him about Ice, Midori can teach him about wind and the earth, giving Natsu a few more tricks up his sleeve to use on the enemy."

Glynda takes a moment to think about Natsu, "Sir, I'll do my best to train Natsu."

"Good, we need Natsu to be at his best once the time comes, let's just hope he'll be ready once it does come." Ozpin mumbles and watches Natsu begin to restore the training grounds to it's formal glory.

 **-Dormitories-**

"Well that was something huh Ig, didn't forget a thing, everything is in tip top condition if not stronger." Natsu talks to Ig while walking down the hallways of the dorms.

Ig coos softy, resting his head on his collar, all that watching made him tired so that's why he's in his current state of fatigue.

Natsu stops in front of team RWBY's room and knocks on the door twice, "Yo, it's me."

"It's open Natsu." He hears Ruby's voice from behind the door.

Natsu opens the door and walks into the room, finding all the member's of RWBY in different outfits, in his opinion he kinda liked but hated the change at the same time.

"Hello hello hello." Natsu greets everyone in the room with waves and smiles while RWBY copies him.

"Is everyone here?" Weiss asks..

"Yup, so here's the plan Natsu, Ruby and Weiss are heading to the CCT to search up any data related to the dust store robberies and the Schnee Dust Company." Blake starts.

"As a member of the Schnee family, it should be easy to acquire that information." Weiss assures, almost if she wanted to impress Natsu.

"Yeah, it'll be quick, no problems whatsoever." Ruby agrees.

"While they get the information, I'm going to check a lead on a White Fang meeting starting tonight, if I can get in, I just might learn where the White Fang's hideout is located." Blake continues.

"And I'm going to this club I know down in the shady part of the city to meet this guy that knows pretty much everything that goes down in Vale."

"Okaay, what do I do?" Natsu asks.

"You'll be riding shotgun with me to the club, if things get messy it'll be good to know that you have my back." Yang explains.

"But what about you Blake?"

"I'll be fine, besides, even if you came you would be spotted as a human immediately by the White Fang soldiers before we could even find the meeting."

"Sounds like a plan, but what should Sun and Neptune do?"

"Sun?" The four asks.

"Yeah, sup Sun." Natsu waves to the open window behind the girls.

"Yo." Sun greets, handing upside down from the tree outside the window.

"How long have you been there, and why are you here?!" Weiss panics.

"For a few minutes, I heard that you guys were going after the White Fang so I thought hey, you guys might need some backup, so here we are!"

"Who's we exactly?" Weiss asks.

"Oh, I brought Neptune along," Sun explains pointing someone outside the window.

Before the girls could peek out the window, Neptune, slowly crawls into the room with the up most care not to fall off the two story building.

"We have no time for this, Sun, go with Blake and Neptune go with Yang and Natsu." Ruby quickly assigns roles for the two new recruits.

"Okay, we know our jobs, let's meet up at the park fountain after we're done. NOW LET'S MOVE OUT!" Ruby rallies her team mates and the group begins to leave the room.

Natsu notices Ig's sleepiness so he puts him down on Weiss's bed, "Sleep tight Ig, we'll be back in no time." He assures and rubs his little head as he sets him down on Weiss's pillow then follows the group out of the room.

...

..

.

Minutes after the small group of hunters left the room, Glynda just got to the dorms to get Natsu, she needed to tell him about his special training she will teach him. She walks toward the room of Dragneel and opens the door to find it completely empty.

 _'He's not here? Where could he be?'_ She thinks and pulls out her scroll then speed dials Natsu's number.

 **Ring a ding Ring a ding**

She hears a ring tone go off in Natsu room, she steps into the room and looks around to find a scroll sitting on Natsu's bed with a note next to the scroll.

 _'A friend of mine found this and told me it belonged to you, she wanted you to have it back and she wanted you to know her name. Her name is Neapolitan and she would like to see you again, love Cinder.'_ Glynda reads the note and her eyes widen.

"Who is this Cinder, trying to steal Natsu's heart from me that is complete unacceptable only I can-wait, what am I talking about?!" The teacher begins to panic for having such a reaction for a potential love interest making her move on her student.

Glynda blushes and places the note back on the bed, "Natsu can love anyone he wants without anyone telling him not to. If Natsu loves Cinder then the least I can do is prepare him to become the most responsible, caring, loyal, honest, and overall best partner a woman can have!" Glynda plans and adds romantic tips to her list of lessons to teach her beloved student then walks out of Natsu's room with a determined look on her face.

 _'Hmm what should I teach him first, ah yes DATES! All good relationships start with a exceptional first date, then I could teach him how to treat-'_ Glynda gets lost in her thoughts planning lessons all focused on making Natsu the perfect lover.

...

..

.

"What do want to talk about?" Cinder asks on a call with a certain Atlas informant.

After Cinder left Natsu back at the Dinning Hall, she and her 'team' recon the large CCG tower in the middle of the campus. Cinder sits on a bench in front of the large tower of communications while Mercury and Emerald blend in at a map hologram of the campus next to the bench.

"Did you get that virus I sent you?" She hears a feminine voice on the other line of the call.

"Of course, I have it in a secure location."

"Good, yesterday, I heard a rumor that Ironwood's bringing a small fleet to Vale for the Vytal festival. For...safety precautions but it's obvious he hiding something. I think he's part of Ozpin's little group, and he's bringing extra guns as a part of Oz's plan."

"That may be true, but we will crush the tower regardless of the unexpected forces."

"Anyway, the interesting part is, he's bring some airships with him."

"He's bringing the Knights here..." Cinder realizes.

"Exactly, that's why I need you to get to that tower, that little black box should give me the window I need to hack into the network and be more than enough to cover the whole Vale region long enough to gain full control of those bots."

"When do you need the connection?"

"Whenever you can, once those bots are ours, we can assume complete control of the bot's functions at any moment in time after the virus is implanted into the A.I's network."

"Thank you Ms. G, I'm sure your device will help the plan immensely."

"Yeah Yeah, don't mention it, **oh** and I have some news about certain...presents."

"Yes, I was informed of the White Fang receiving several...Paladins...as of late. I wonder who they got them from?"

" **Scoff** , You got me Cinder, I managed to pull a few strings for some of the supply trains to...lose...a few of their cargo. We have tons of those still at the lab so missing a few can be overlooked."

"The White Fang sends their regards, I'm sure they'll enjoy their new toys once the time comes."

"Anything to help, anyway, I gotta go, I need to get started on Project Sparrow."

"Then farewell Ms. G."

"Yeah bye." **Beep**

The calls ends and she puts away the scroll on her lap, Emerald and Mercury notice this then walks away from the map. Emerald takes a seat next to Cinder while Mercury moves behind the beach and leans on the back of the brown bench.

"We got a plan or what?" Mercury asks.

"We always have a plan, we just need to get into that tower and plug a little black box into the tower's central console."

"Okay, we could go during the night when everyone's asleep, no one's up after lights out so it should be no problem sneaking into the tower, if something goes south then we'll just knock them out. It should be a simple get in and get out sabotage op." Emerald suggests.

"No, not yet Emerald, too early and the enemy will discover our plan, too late and we'll lose our chance. We wait for the perfect moment to strike and eliminate the Atlas forces. Right when the enemy has lowered their guard."

"And will that be? We don't exactly have the time to twiddle our thumbs for the tin cans to drop their guard. We should strike know while their still scared." Mercury grows impatient at all the waiting around, he just really wants to blow off some steam with some killing.

"Soon Mercury, Soon we will strike, we'll know when the time is right."

"Then what do we do now Cinder?" Emerald asks.

"We do what we do best." She answers vaguely then looks to the top of the communications tower.

Team Rwby's Room

Little Ig opens his little black eyes to find himself on Weiss's pillow. The small dragon slowly gets up on his claws and looks around to find himself completely alone. Now fully rested, Ig decides to look out of the large window between the two bunk beds of the room. So Iggy starts to flap his little red wings to lift himself off the ground, as he feels his feet leave the ground he heads toward the window ledge.

He lands on the ledge smoothly and looks out the window, he could tell that it is still in the afternoon and he probably sleep for at least 10 minutes. Surprisingly, as Ig gets lost in the view of the world outside, he loses his balance, by taking a step too far back, and falls of the ledge of the window. Ig yelps a cute calls of distress as the dragon falls on it's scaly red tail on the floor then bounces up once and falls on his back.

Iggy shakes his little head to regain his focus and brings his tail in front of him to soothe the pain pulsing from it with his claws, "Now, imagine fire building in your lungs as you breathe in." The small drake hears a deep voice and he looks around curiously to find the source of the voice.

"And once you fill your lungs completely, blow it all out with everything you have." He hears the voice again as he walks out of the little space between the bookshelf and the window then out into the open, but he still finds no one in sight.

"Lesson 1: Become one with the flame!"

The small drake listens as the voice tells him about 'becoming one with the flame' and how he should make the flame a part of his soul. This sounds like a game to Iggy so he follows the voice's instructions step by step. He starts off by breathing in deeply, puffing out his chest as he fills his dragon lung's with air. He gets excited when he's feels a warmness in his lungs that reminds him of his buddy, Natsu. He always felt a warm aura coming from him, so creating this feeling himself intrigues him. Feeling the need to exhale, Ig follows the voice's instructions and blows everything out of his lungs with all the power his little dragon body could generate.

To his surprise he feels a overwhelmingly powerful force send him flying backwards and right into the bookself in front of the window ledge. After the chaos dies down Ig feels extremely tired as he slowly recovers from the blast, just to have several books fall right on top of him, covering him in a pile of literature. He growls to himself at the discomfort of what he just experienced as he crawls his way out of his book prison.

He climbs over a wall of a book about some ninjas of love or something then smells something burning, straight ahead he finds the front door set a blazed with scorch marks around the bottom of the door, like a small bomb when off in front of it. The small drake coos happily at the sight of the gigantic fire ball displayed upon him, almost skipping, he walks in front of the flame.

"Now take this flame and make it yours and yours alone! It can't hurt you even if it wanted to." He hears the voice again.

Iggy tilts his head in confusion but gets the sane idea to walk straight into the fire ball, luckily, he's a dragon so he has a high tolerance for high temperatures even at the young age he is now. The drake coos as his whole body is engulfed into the flames of the burning door, it was, obviously, a warm feeling but a blissful feeling that made him feel relaxed and extremely happy. Then all of a sudden all the fire absorbs into Ig's mouths as he coos again, sucking into all the flames into his little mouth and into his tummy.

His eyes widen to the breaking point as an flavor so divine, so amazingly perfect that he practically froze in shock at this unexpected taste, not only is Ig refreshed from the nap, he is also relaxed from the flames and now he feels excited from the discovery of possibly finding the perfect food ever to be eaten by small dragon. The dragon can be heard cooing his happiest coos all over the room as he rolls on the floor with the cutest smile on his face. If Weiss was here, she would probably faint from the sure amount of cuteness Ig is creating right now.

Sadly, Iggy didn't notice the burned door crumbling to ashes behind him, but he felt like he was the happiest drake alive, in existence for doing what he just did right now. The drake decides that he should listen to the voice more often, he couldn't see who was talking to him, but he knew now that the voice could be trusted from the hint he gave him to discovery the great pleasure of devouring the amazing thing called fire.

"What going on here-oh hello there little one." Ig hears behind him.

Hearing this familiar voice makes him coos and fly to the voice the instant he heard the voice. He turns around to find Glynda standing just outside the room looking at him fly toward her. She watches him land on her shoulder, "Did you do this?" She asks.

Ig doesn't say anything and looks around causally, avoiding her stern glare while an almost cheeky looking his face, "Ig?"

Iggy breaks and slowly nods his head in shame that he displeased Glynda, now he understands why Natsu always feels bad when he upset Glynda, it made him feel bad, like he was feeling right now.

"Sigh, what am I going to do with you Ig?" She mumbles and pets him on the head as she restores the room to it's original form.

" **Hmm** , I'm sure we can use that skill to go use little Ig, let's go to the kitchen." Glynda explains and walks down the hall

* * *

 **Oooo! Cinder X Natsu moments**

 **If you like this chapter then good for you**

 **TILL NEXT TIME!**


	15. A Pointless Existence

**"I lived my life by the MANUAL!" Speaking**

 _ **"There they are, blast 'em." Communications**_

 _ **'Behold, the great harem king!' Thinking**_

 **Moan, sigh, Growl Sounds**

 **I own those things and these things but not this thing and that thing.**

 **To Battle!**

"So...how is this going to work?" Neptune asks.

After the small group of hunters divided into groups, Natsu, Neptune, and Yang all went down to Vale to stop at a garage Yang said 'had something important' to her that would benefit their plan by a good amount. Yang lead the two into the garage to find one lone machine hiding under a golden yellow sheet with Yang's symbol on it. The two boys tilt their head at the sheet, thinking of all the things that could be under that sheet.

 _'She has a bike...whoa that's awesome.'_ Neptune realizes.

 _'Ooo, what is it? A mech, oh what about a robot?'_ Natsu guesses on the top of his head.

As Yang puts her hand on the sheet she turns her head behind her, "This here, is my baby. Feast your eyes on this bad girl!" She introduces and pulls the sheets off her baby in a quick succession.

The sheet drops to the floor and reveals probably strangest thing ever, in Natsu's case. "Whoa, what is it?" Natsu asks.

"Oh come on Natsu, it's a bike, you never seen one before, Yang you got some sweet wheels." Neptune explains and ogles the thing called a bike.

"Natsu, you'll totally love this, I've been wanting to show you her but I haven't gotten around to it, but here we are. Come check her out." Yang suggests and grabs his hand and leads him to the bike.

Natsu examines the bike in awe at the strange mechanical beast, the bike has a golden paint job with black flame-like designs planted on the side of the bike. The strange thing looked big enough to hold two passengers. Overall the motorcycle looks amazing, but fears clouds Natsu's mind as he spots the thick tires of the bike, and he realizes that Yang's baby was a machine of the road...like...like cars.

"Ha ha, Yang, I-I ah think I'll just walk to the club." Natsu nervously laughs to himself while slowly backing away from the two and toward the exit.

"Get that stupid motion sickness out of your head, once you're on bumblebee, it feels just like flying. Speeding down a straight street with the wind on your face. You won't even know you're on the ground, Natsu I'm telling you will love me once you got on this bad girl." Yang explains and drags Natsu toward the bike.

"I don't know what Ruby told you about my sickness, but it's 10 times worse than what you think, my face turns green, I feel like throwing up, It's not a pretty sight Yang. Just let me walk-" Natsu resists Yang's persuasion skills.

"Hard way it is then." Yang gives up on the easy way and goes the hard way, so she puts up the yellow sheet on a large black tool box next to the bike and rolls the bike toward the exit of the garage.

"So where you get this Yang?" Neptune asks, getting a little love struck at how cool Yang is.

"It was a going-away-present from my dad, he knew that the city was a big place so he got me bumblebee here to help get me around." She explains as the three exit the garage and stop in front exit as she watches the occasional car to pass by the garage.

Yang gets on the bike and puts on a yellow helmet, also with her burning heart symbol on the helmet, then puts on a pair of stylish aviators with a yellow tint...can be found at your Hunter Gear store for 500 lien.

"Natsu, get on." Yang asks nicely for the last time as she puts on her glasses.

Natsu gulps nervously and slowly gets on the bike sitting behind Yang, "Okay, now what?"

"Hold on to something." She explains and jumps the accelerator, making bumblebee do a wheelie for a moment, causing Natsu to scream in surprise and wrap his arms around Yang's waist and holds on tight.

"YANG!" He screams as the two land back on bumblebee's two wheels and zooms down the street then out of Neptune's line of sight.

"Wow, what a woman..." Neptune smiles to himself and waits in place for a minutes.

A tumbleweed passes him with a breeze as he realizes that they're not coming back, " **Sigh** , they left me..." Neptune mutters and follows the sound of Natsu's screaming voice to the club.

...

..

.

As Yang and Natsu speed down the twist and turns of Vale, Natsu's screams of horror turn to loud laughter. Natsu laughs at the adrenaline running through his blood as the wind hits his face. Yang was right about everything, he didn't feel sick at all, it really was like flying and he could help but to laugh in joy.

Yang smirks proudly to herself as Natsu laughs, _'I don't know what's better, speeding down the street with bumblebee or having Natsu hold me like this.'_ She thinks as she feels Natsu's arms around her waist hold her tighter than ever before.

Yang slows down and turns in a walled compound with a parking lot and a large red warehouse in front of the parking lot. She parks bumblebee in front of the warehouse then takes off her helmet and glasses. She sets her helmet to hang on the right handle of the bike and hangs her glasses between her large breasts on her black shirt.

"And here we are." She announces and gets off her bike, she turns to Natsu and finds the biggest smile on his face.

"I told you it'd be awesome." She boasts as Natsu gets off the bike and picks her up for a hug.

"That was amazing! I sorry for doubting you!" Natsu asks for her forgiveness as he puts her down.

Yang blushes a little as she feels her chest tighten from his kind words, she takes action and kisses Natsu on the cheek, "There, forgiven, now let's crash this joint." Yang assures and holds his hand as they approach the warehouse doors.

"Oh no, run RUN!" The two hear as they see two men in black suits open the warehouse door and disappear into the club.

"Hey, those guys look familiar?" Natsu mutters as Yang lets go of his hand and arms her shotgun gauntlets of doom.

"Really? Then we'll get along just fine, now let's start off with a Yang." Xiao long jokes and aims her fists at the giant sliding doors and fires, blowing the doors up wide open as the fire slugs hit the doors.

Natsu doesn't get the joke but follows Yang into the black cloud of smoke in front of them and into the club. Going through the smoke cloud, Natsu senses multiple fire arms pointed toward them, pulling out Sally from his left holster and aims it toward the first enemy he sees as he and Yang emerge from the smoke.

He finds that a whole company of henchmen are pointing red pistols at the two as Yang causally smirks and shrugs, "Miss me?" She asks as a bartender pushes through the crowd of bodies toward Yang, making everyone lower their weapons reluctantly.

As Yang talks to the bartender, some of the henchmen whisper to themselves as they spot Natsu, "Hey that's him."

"Who?"

"Scarface, the one who took out Gary's group when they left with Torchwick."

"Him? No way, he can't be more than 17, you can't be telling me that someone just as stupid looking as him managed to shrug off three machete swings and a whole firing squad without a single scratch?"

"I'm serious that's him, I've only seen one person with pink hair and that's Scarface."

"Shut up, he's looking at us!"

Natsu realizes who these people were from their conversation, they were Torchwick's grunts back when Natsu first met Ruby at the Dust store.

Before he could take action, someone calls him, "Hello handsome, what's your name?"

He turns to his left and finds two girls, Yang's age, looking at him with lustful eyes. They look to be exact twins, just with opposite outfits, one is wearing a red dress with a red feather in her hair while the other is wearing a white dress with a snowflake in her hair. Natsu could get the theme that one was fire and the other was ice.

"Hi, my name is Natsu, nice to meet you, nice to meet you too." Natsu greets the twins and shakes both their hands softly.

"Natsu, what a beautiful name, I'm Melanie Malachite, and this is my sister Miltia. We've heard a lot of about you." Melanie starts and Miltia continues the sentence.

"So very much about you Natsu, we would like to know more pretty...please?" Miltia asks shyly as she and Melanie, mostly Melanie, try to seduce Scarface but he doesn't know the two very well and it doesn't work but he does fall into their trap like a fly in a spider's cobweb.

"Sure, I would love to." Natsu agrees with a smile, he's quite thirsty from the bike ride with Yang so a drink sounds good right about now.

The sisters giggle at his kindness and the two sisters grab one of his arms then squish them between their C-cup breasts, "Thank you Natsu, let's get you a drink."

"Yes...a drink."

The sisters suggests and take Natsu to a very luxurious bar of all kinds of alcoholic drinks displayed on a large black display shelf.

"H-have a seat." Miltia nervously offers, which Natsu finds extremely adorable just like he finds Velvet and Ruby.

"Hey, can we get this hunk a glass of whiskey on the rocks." Melanie orders and the henchman behind the bar quickly gets her order ready and slides the drink down the bar table, which Melanie catches with grace and puts the glass of whiskey in front of Natsu.

"P-please enjoy." The twin in red suggests.

"What is this?" Natsu asks and picks up the glass then puts it up to his nose but immediately recoils back at the strong smell of whiskey coming from the glass.

Melanie laughs, "It's a drink not a perfume. Come on, have a drink. It's on the house, just for you handsome." She jokes.

Natsu shrugs and plays along, "Okay." He complies and chugs the whole glass down in one swift motion and slams the drink on the counter with the appropriate, "Ahh"

He never had whiskey before but he likes it, the drink is like a strange combination of fire and ice, the drink is cold but it creates a burning sensation in his throat as he shallows the alcohol. "Wow, this is good, what is it?"

Melanie waves her hand again and the bartender slides another glass to her, "It's whiskey, here have another drink." She suggests.

"Thank you." Natsu drinks the glass of whiskey and he feels a little woozy and his face starts to blush.

"Natsu, are y-you alright?" Miltia asks but Natsu grabs her waist and pulls her closer to him with a goofy smile on his face.

"You-your so...pret...pretty **hic**. Wur you alwurs so...purtty?" Natsu asks and hiccups again, he is drunk after two drinks of whiskey, he isn't the heaviest drinking around so it's expected from the twins.

"N-Natsu?!" The lady in red blushes at his words and feels embarrass from his words.

"I wove your green e-eyes. So purtty." Natsu mumbles and hugs her closes, inhaling her scent.

"You can't leave me out of this." Melanie whispers in Natsu's ear, making Natsu turn to her and bring her into the snuggle.

"I like you two soooo much **hic**." Natsu comments and brings the girls closer to him.

"Oh I like this one" The twin in blue giggles to herself but Miltia only blush and nods her head.

"I told you already, I haven't talked to Roman, not even seen him, ever since you were last here. He pay me to borrow some of my men, I got my money and some of my men went with him and only ONE came back." The bartender, Yang was talking to, explains.

"Where is he now?" Yang asks.

"He's out on break, but all he told me was some pink haired idiot beat him, and the rest of the crew up. He had scars all over his body or something like that, but everyone around here calls him Scarface."

" **Hmm**...Scarface." Yang whispers, realizing that Scarface is Natsu, in her opinion that nickname made Natsu really sexy for having such a imitating nickname.

"H...hey. I'm no.. **hic**...no i-idiot, you're the idiot." Natsu interrupts with the club's main bodyguards hugging his arms.

The two looks to Natsu and the bartender's eyes widen, "Wait?! You're SCARFACE!" He points at Natsu with his finger.

"Hey! Get your hands off him!" Yang yells, readying herself to drop someone with her fists of fury.

"Or what blondie? Your boyfriend here likes us more than you." Melanie mocks and hugs Natsu tighter to rub it in.

Yang was about to lose but she keeps her cool when she notices silly look on Natsu's face, "Natsu are you alright?"

"Why are we fighting? Can't we just... **hic**...just get al-along?" Natsu asks.

"You got to be kidding me, Natsu, we're leaving." Yang orders and walks toward.

"But...but we just got 'ere. Bye bye Miltia, Melanie, I'll come visit again, I promise." Natsu stutters and hugs the two twins for one last time.

"You better, if you don't I'll fine you and beat you up." Melanie warns, with Miltia nodding in agreement, and the twins kiss Natsu on both his cheeks before letting go.

After the hug Natsu stumbles back and looks at the bartender.

"What are you looking at?"

"You're still...an idiot **hic**." Natsu says his final words and stumbles after Yang. The bartender would have his bodyguards kick him out of the club but there are three reasons why he didn't give the order:

1- He is Scarface.

2- Melanie and Miltia are both loved struck by Scarface.

3- He is already leaving the club.

As the two leave the club, the bartender looks at his alcohol collection and spots that one of the shelves is completely empty, "Hey! What happen to all the whiskey!"

"Yang...did...we get the stuff **hic**?" Natsu asks as Yang carries him to bumblebee with his arms over her shoulder.

"Yeah, we got what we could get, now let's go meet up with the others."

"Okay, Yang you smell nice." Natsu notices and nuzzles closer to her neck to take in her scent.

"T-thank you..." Yang blushes as she feels Natsu's hot breath on her neck, making a tingling shiver goes down her whole body.

"Smell really nice..." He mumbles as if he was ogling Yang as if she was a piece of brisket.

 _'Calm down Yang, he's drunk, even though he means it, it's better to have him once he's sober.'_ Yang clams herself down and puts him on bumblebee.

Yang gets on the motorcycle and struggles to put on her helmet and glasses as Natsu tries to cuddle with her by hugging her from the behind.

"You're so purtty... **hic**...I wuv your pur-purple eyes." Natsu whispers in her ear, making another shiver go down Yang's spine at his husky voice.

She feels her scroll vibrate and she takes it out then answers a call, _"If anyone can here this, there's a large mech- HELP!"_ She hears Sun scream into the scroll as he and Blake run from something big behind them.

"Where are you?" Yang asks but is interrupted at the sounds of a screaming Sun, with Blake, running from a large mechanized combat robot.

"To... **hic**...BATTLE!" Natsu rallies, making Yang burn rubber and race after the mech.

Natsu laughs as he holds on to Yang's waist while he pulls out Pheo with his free hand and readies himself for combat. The two watch as a part of the mech break their line of sight behind the freeway road. Thinking on her feet, Yang's spots a truck-ramp she could use to get on the freeway, so she sends bumblebee into to overdrive and makes a bee-line to the ramp.

Bumblebee speeds onto the ramp and launches into the air with ease and grace with a drunk Natsu laughing the whole way through. The motorcycle lands on the freeway roughly and the two spots the mech ramming through cars to catch two figures jumping from car to car down the freeway.

"Natsu, shoot that thing!" Yang orders, speeding past cars to reach Blake and Sun.

"G-got it!" Natsu stutters and aims at the mech trying to keep a steady aim, but he's too drunk to keep still.

Even with at the disadvantage, Natsu fires six consecutive shots at ease all while hitting his target, which was at least 100 yards away from bumblebee.

The mech feels the shots hit it's back and it aims one of it's arms at bumblebee and fires 6 heat seeking rockets at it.

Yang tries her best to avoid the missiles by swerving to side to side, serpentine technique. She dodges all the rocket but the last missile hits too close to the motorcycle and sends Natsu tumbling off the bike from the blast.

"NATSU!" Yang calls as she looks back at Natsu but is blocked by a smoke cloud, before she could go back to get Natsu, a car bumps into her and sends her and the bike off the freeway.

Natsu groans to himself as he gets back on his feet, he stumbles a little and looks around, he only finds a trail of fire and creators all down the freeway. Natsu leans back to stretch his muscles, " **Ahh**...that's the spot." He mumbles.

He feels the ground under him rumble as he finishes his stretch, he looks down the freeway behind him to find two mechs, similar to the one he and Yang were chasing, running toward him.

"T-that's not... **hic**...good." Natsu mumbles and aims Pheo at the mechs.

He pulls the trigger expecting to slow down the mechs but he hears a click instead. He looks at his gun and realizes that it's empty, so he presses the cylinder release and watches as the whole barrel of the gun pop open. In a quick succession Natsu flicks the guns forward then spins the gun around his trigger finger, launching the empty .357 casings out of the chambers of Pheo, and as the gun begins to close itself from the spin, Natsu sticks a speed reloader into the chamber before closing the gun. After the split second reload, Natsu quickly empties Pheo with six quick shots.

Natsu watches as the two mechs shrug off the bullets like it was nothing, Natsu get's a little irritated and pulls out Sally then fries again with the same result, and it seems the the mechs don't even consider Natsu as a threat yet.

"So...so that's who you...want to play **hic**." He mutters as he empties Sally of it's casing. He points both Sally and Pheo at the mechs and charges them up with his power. Both the guns charge up in two colors, Sally turns blue while Pheo turns orange. When Natsu feels the guns are fully charged he readies himself to pull the trigger, but as he pulls down the trigger he hiccups and fires, putting him off his aim.

On top of that the force of the two guns send him flying several feet back and on his back, Natsu slowly gets back on his feet and stumbles to find that two beams of fire, one blue and the other orange, pierce one of the mech's shoulders, completely disabling the combat robot as it drops to the floor while shutting down.

The other mech watches as it's partner fall to the ground and it's pilot crawl out of the robot in once piece then gives it the thumbs up.

The remaining mech looks at him then down the freeway to find Natsu stumbling to keep his balance. The mech ignores it's teammate on the floor and charges Natsu aiming all of it's weapons toward him.

Natsu watches a several red dot laser point as his forehead, "Whoa...what's this?" He asks as the mech fires all the missiles it has to Natsu.

Natsu watches as the sky above him is covered in white smoke trails and red missiles. Dragneel raises both his revolver and fires at the incoming missiles by putting little amounts of energy into the guns.

As Natsu takes out the missiles, the mech uses it as a distraction to get the jump on Natsu. One by one the missiles explode into balls of fire, and when Natsu blows up the last missile the mech punches Natsu down the freeway.

Natsu slides down the highway and stops with a burning back, he stumbles back to his feet and holsters his guns, "You...you're an idiot!" He yells and fills his lungs with air, feeling a familiar warm feeling in his lungs he blows everything out and shoots a beam of fire and the mech, on impact the mech absorbs the fire and the metal begins to heat up into a reddish color.

The pilot hears an alarming beep inside the mech as everything turns red, he begins to panic as he presses the eject button and he's launched out of the mech as the robot explodes into a great ball of fire.

Natsu stumbles down and watches the fire ball reach for the sky with a small figure falling back down to Remnant with a parachute slowing his fall.

" **Hic**..." Natsu hiccups again watching the fire ball die out into a black smoke.

He hears a tapping behind him and he looks to the source to find a lady in pink looking at him with her head tilt to the sound.

Natsu gets on his feet and hugs her, "It's...y-you again! **Hic** "

The ice cream lady smiles, thinking that he got her message from Cinder, and returns the hug.

 _'What happened here?'_ She thinks.

"Just tak-taking out bad **hic** guys." Natsu explains.

Neo widens her eyes that he answered her question, but thinks it was only a coincidence.

"I-I didn't get your name." He asks still holding her in his arms.

Neo tilts her head again then shrugs and pulls out a little name tag from her pocket then shows it to him, "Neo-Neapolitan? Like the ice cream?" He reads the name tag, Neo nods her head happily.

Natsu almost falls to the ground, making Neo wrap his arm around her shoulder to support him, "I like ice cream **hic** My favv-favorite flavor is...Va...nil...la vanilla." Natsu declares happily and leans closer to Neo.

Neo smiles at his drunk antics and wonders how he got in this state, "These twins...gave me whis...~whiskey~ It tastes a...amazing! **Hic** W-we should drink some tog-together some time." Natsu offers.

The lady's eyes squint at him for answering another one of her questions without even asking him, "You are my ice cream lady!" Natsu begins to sing for some odd reason.

"You got an eye of strawberry! And an **Hic** eye of chocolate~" Natsu ends the short tune and begins to nibble on her neck unexpectedly.

Neo jumps in surprise and closes her eyes to the pleasureful feeling of Natsu's teasing nibbling, he stops nibbling on her pale neck and whispers in her ear, "I want some ice cream...~my ice cream lady~"

Natsu's ice cream lady shivers in excitement of his flirting and nods her head, making Natsu nibble her neck again.

"Neo?! I could use a hand here!" The ice queen's scroll sends in a call.

Natsu stops his nibbling assault and looks at Neo as she breaks from the hug, 'I need to go, we'll continue this later you stud.' She pecks Natsu on the cheek and runs to the side of the freeway then jumps off.

Natsu hiccups for the millionth time as he stumbles after her, as he puts his hands on the railing he looks down to find team RWBY standing on a pile of shards with a wrecked robot suit behind them. "Where did she go-AHH! Natsu falls over the railing and scream all the way down.

Team RWBY looks for the source of the screaming to find Natsu lying on his back groaning to himself.

"Natsu!" The girls call and run up to him.

Yang is the first one to him and she hugs him, "You're alright!" She says and holds Natsu close to her chest, when she saw him fall off the bike it scared her to death that something life threatening happened to him.

"Yang! **Hic** Did we do it?" He asks.

"What's wrong with him? Why is his face so red?" Weiss asks.

"Yeah we did Natsu, we did it." Yang whispers and tightens her grip around him.

"Natsu, are you drunk?" Blake asks.

"Hey Natsu, Did it hurt when you fell from heaven? Get it, he fell from the-" Weiss pulls out a joke but everyone else groans as Yang helps Natsu to his feet.

"No Weiss, just no."

"But you do it all the time." Weiss pouts and follows the group.

Natsu then starts to laugh uncontrollably as the five walk back to the landing pads to get back to Beacon, "What's so funny Natsu?" Ruby asks.

"I get it hic, start off with a hic Yang, you're funny hic Yang." He explains humming his ice cream lady tune.

"This isn't fair." Weiss pouts even more that Natsu laughed at Yang's joke but not at hers.

* * *

 **Several Days Later...**

* * *

It's an average day for Natsu as he stands by Glynda, watching Pyrrha fend off Cardin's team with the up most of ease.

As Cardin falls to the ground Glynda smiles and announces that the fight is over, for some reason Glynda has been strangely happy over the week, Natsu wasn't complaining but it did make him question the sudden change of mood.

Natsu watches as Cinder's friend walk down, from the steps of the seats, to the stage wearing a blue and black outfit.

"I would like to fight..." He mumbles and looks around the room then points at Pyrrha.

"Me?"

"No, not you, him." Mercury leans the right and points at Natsu standing by himself petting Ig on his shoulder.

Everyone looks at Natsu as he plays with the little drake, "Mr. Dragneel, a challenger awaits for you on the stage." She calls.

Natsu looks at her and nods, "Okay Ig, go with Glynda for now, I'm gonna show you what I'm made of." He explains and walks to Glynda.

 _'Should I ask him now or later...later, I'll asks him later.'_ Pyrrha thinks as Natsu stops in front of her.

"Ms. Nikos? Ms. Nikos you can have a seat now." Goodwitch suggests.

The armored beauty breaks from her trance and nods, " **Oh** why of course, good luck Natsu." Pyrrha wishes and makes her way back to her team sitting next team RWBY.

"Natsu, it's your stage." Glynda whispers and walks away from the stage with Ig on her shoulder cooing happily to be with the professor.

As she leaves the stage Natsu and Mercury take a few steps back before changing into their fighting stances.

"Yeah Natsu! Go get'm!" Nora yells from the stands while Ren tries to calm her down.

Mercury looks at Emerald for some encouragement but only gets a glare in return, making him form a fake frown on his face.

"You may begin." Glynda assures scratching Ig's head at the far side of the stage.

Mercury stops playing around and takes the first move, he charges Natsu and spins kicks for his head. Natsu catches his foot and notices that it's a lot heavier than a human foot should be, but he ignores it and strikes his chest with an open palm, sending his opponent back.

Mercury shrugs at Natsu's skill and searches for any weak points to exploit, "It's a shame you can't see out of your right eye, it would be real mean of me to attack on your right side now would it." He mocks.

Natsu grins, "Go ahead and try." He taunts back and gestures to come and get him.

The assassin charges him again but this time slides down and strikes for his legs. Natsu easily stops his foot by stomping his foot to a stop, he hears a thud of something metal when he stops his foot as Mercury uses his free foot to kick Natsu's chest, and for some reason a bang goes off and Mercury slides further back down the stage than he should of gone. He rolls back and jumps back on his feet.

"My turn." Natsu mumbles and charges Mercury with his fist cocked back for an right hook.

Mercury runs toward him in return and stops his fist with his boot just to have Natsu firmly grip his boot and uses his free hand to punch his calf then elbow his chest.

As Mercury staggers back Natsu uppercuts his chin, sending him up and down on his back, making him grit his teeth and go on the offensive, 'I'm not going down that easily!' He rallies himself but a bell interrupts him, making the two fighters stand down.

"Oh, that's the bell, this fight will be finished tomorrow. Remember class-" Glynda begins to debrief the class as the two fighters cool off.

"That was a lucky shot, you won't get me next time." Mercury warns and brushes off the dust on his jacket before walking up the stairs to Emerald.

"Natsu, a moment please?" Glynda asks as the class leaves the theater.

"Sure, what is it?"

"I was wondering if you can accompany me to the dance this weekend if you're not busy of course." Glynda asks.

"I got nothing planned, sure I'll go with you Glynda."

 _'Yes, everything is going to plan, Natsu will be the best man a woman can have in no time.'_ Glynda praises herself for her progress with the Dread Hunter.

"Splendid, now Natsu, do you know how to dance?" She asks.

Natsu tilts his head, "Dance?"

...

..

.

 **Weights room**

After a strange experience with Glynda on the basics of ball dancing, Natsu needed some time to think process this information. So he headed off to the academy's weight room were any student of professor could pump some iron to blow off steam or to work out for the fun of it.

When Natsu got to the weights room, he found Nora, the only person the weights room, pushing an easy bar with massive weights on each side of the easy bar.

"Hey Nora, how much are you bench pressing?" Natsu asks and goes to a machine next to Nora that has a black bar to do pulls up on.

"Oh sup Natsu, 123, bench pressing 200lb, 124, what are you, 125, doing here, 126." Nora asks all while pushing the easy bar up and down to her chest and back up again.

"I just felt like working out today, 1, need some time to relax my brain, 2, you know, 3." Natsu explains as he goes on some one armed chin ups, getting his chin above the bar then all back down and back up again for a full arm extension.

"Really? 130, me too, 131, I was actually thinking about the, 132, ball this weekend, 133, are you going to the dance? 134."

"Yeah, 10, I'm going with Professor, 11, Goodwitch, 12, she asked me after class today, 13."

"145, Oh that makes sense, 146, are you going to ask, 146, anyone out?"

"Me? 21, No, 22, Not really, 23."

"150!" Nora racks the easy bar with easy and sits up then takes a drink of water from a water bottle, "Natsu, you're good with girls right? I was...I was wondering, how would I get Ren to ask me out to the dance?" Nora slightly blushes at her question, but thinks that Natsu is the best person to ask for help in this sort of situation since he's with her in her thinking spot.

Natsu stops doing pulls up and switches to his other arm to start another set of chin ups, "Ren? Where is this coming from, I thought you said he asked you out already?" Natsu asks repeating the chin ups but this time on his other arm, he stops counting out loud and continues counting in his head now that Nora is asking for his help.

"Well...technically that was to get lunch in the dinning hall and we do that every day. I want him to ask me to the dance. Natsu I'm going to tell you a really big secret and I don't want anyone to know about this so...so could you keep this between the two off us?" Nora asks as she starts to a set of crunches.

"Sure, anything, lay it on me." Natsu assures.

"It-it's just that I really like Ren, he's funny, loyal, compassionate and it would be nice to have him...you know treat me like every other girl, like his girlfriend, but I don't want to ask him because I don't want to break our friendship." Nora mumbles the last part to herself but Natsu hears her, making him laugh.

"It's not funny Natsu!"

"Yes it is Nora, you are one of the prettiest, funniest, and most kindest girl I know, and you think Ren won't notice someone like you. Nora you need to open your eyes, Ren could be planning to ask you out as we speak. Just wait and see, Ren is going to ask you out to the dance." Natsu assures.

"Really?" Nora asks, stopping her crunches midway thinking about what Natsu said about her.

"Yeah, and if he doesn't, I'll dance with you." Natsu assures.

Nora smiles to herself and goes into to overdrive and pushes herself to the limit. "Alright! Ball here we come!"

...

..

.

After Natsu pumped iron with Nora, Natsu got cleaned up in the showers and now he going to visit Team RWBY for some R&R

He steps into the room and finds no one around, but he does find a pile of book on the ground with Ig on top of a black book, "Hey buddy, you reading some books." Natsu jokes and picks up the book under Ig.

Ig coos and climbs on his shoulder to get to his favorite spot on next to his collar.

"So what were you reading?" He mumbles and looks at the dust jacket, "Ninjas of love?" He reads the title and opens the book to a bookmarked page.

 _'The spiky haired hunter looks lustfully at the faunus in front of him ogling her entire body, her midnight black hair, her cute black cat ears, her curves hiding behind her black kimono, and especially her D-cup breasts. He wanted her and she wanted him, and tonight was the night they finally satisfy their lustful desires. "~Make me yours my hunter~" The black cat moans and drops her kimono, revealing her godly body, revealing her body to the man she loves. "As you wish my cat of the night." The hunter complies and brings the woman into a passion kiss while roaming his hands all over her body, becoming familiar with her curves and her special spots. The two lovers moan as they dance with each other's tongues, trying to out do the other with their kissing abilities, but the hunter is too good and makes the feline succumb to his kiss. The two break the kiss and stare passionately into each others eyes. "You win my hunter, now let me please you." She moans and lowers herself down to his pants a begins to undo his fastenings, she then pulls down his pants to reveal his harden weapon of pleasure. "My my, aren't you excited." She mumbles as she strokes his staff slowly while examining his long, thick, hard...'_ Natsu reads in his head and questions what he's reading. Ig watches his buddy in confusion as he reads the section of the book.

 _'She then begins to bob her head, taking his sword deep down her throat with the up-most ease and skill. The hunter moans as she begins to coat her saliva all over his sacred staff. The cat takes it to a whole other level and takes his staff all the way down to the base, and she looks at him as she slowly sucks back up his staff, making the hunter groan in pleasure. She sucks at the way to the top of his staff and a pop can be heard as she takes a breather to rest from taking his staff, but she continues to please him and strokes his staff slowly with her hand, teasing him as she recovers. "Give me more my love, I need you now!" The hunter moans as his lover takes his staff for the second time and begins to bob her head up and down his staff in a fast motion, she takes his staff all the way down to the base and all the way back to the tip all while waiting for her lover to unleash his love down her throat. "My love, I-I can't hold on much longer." The hunter moans as he feels that he reached his peak from her service of pleasure. So he grabs her by the head and slams her down his staff as he let's out his loudest moan for his lover to hear him call her name. 'Oh yes, use me as you tool of pleasure, my body is yours to defile.' She moans as she gags on his staff while he shoots his liquids down her throat while holding her head firming at his base. The cat gags as he lets go, she decides to take he slow and slowly sucks all of his juice she could contain as she sucks up his staff. As she let's go of his loving making organ she shallows everything in her mouth, his endless amount of juice, her saliva, everything she shallowed and gasps to catch her breath, but her lover isn't done as she feels several hot ropes of his love land on her face and one her breasts. The cat giggles the amount of love he gave to her and she looks up to him with lustful eyes, "Did you enjoy your service my love?" She asks she collects his love in her hands and licks it off her fingers slowly and carefully, not letting one drop of his love juice go to waste. "I couldn't of ask for a better woman, I love you Eri, now it's my turn to please you." The hunter offers and gently lays his woman on to the white sheets of her bed, preparing her to please her in any way he can.'_ Natsu continues to read completely confused.

 _'Why would she like to choke on things, and why would he be happy to see her choke on his staff, this makes no since at all!'_ Natsu thinks and continues to read.

 _'My love for you will never stop!" The hunter declares and begins a trail of kisses down her pale body, making each kiss more elaborate and passionate than the last, the lower he goes the slower he finishes the kiss. This technique of teasing takes Eri's breath away and her hearts begins to beat faster and faster, waiting for her lover to reach her special place and deflower her womanhood. "Faster...please faster, I can't handle your teasing any longer!" She whispers. Her hunter complies spreads her legs wide open, just for him to get a good view of her womanhood. He takes a big whiff of her sweetest place, making him moan in delight, this makes Eri squirm as she waits for her hunter to claim what is his and his alone, she could feel her love nectar drip down her flower and onto the white sheets of her bed. Soaking her bed with her scent, with her love, creating a scent that will intoxicate the room. The hunter takes no moment to tease himself and his lover any longer as he puts his hands on her soft cheeks and pushes his body onto his lips. His lips make contact with her flower in a split second, making him experience a new set of scents, feelings, and flavors as he uses his tongue to taste his cat lover. His lover jumps slightly at his roughness but his grip keeps her from leaving him making her moan the loudest moans she could make as feels his wet tongue enter inside her and his hot breath hitting the outside barrier of her flower. The hunter closes his eye as he uses his tongue to collect as much of her love nectar as he can while exploring her garden of pleasure. Eri breaks down into a heap of stutters and moans as her hunter takes her essence from her sacred place. His tongue rubs onto all of her walls of her garden as her lover's moans begins to grow louder and louder with each passing second. "My...love...I feel it...I-I feel I'm about to-" His lover warns but this only makes him please her more by quickly swirling his tongue in her garden like a whirl pool in a storm. This breaks Eri down in a matter of seconds as she feels her climax hits her, she screams his name with all the energy she could muster up and arches her back like a bow while she feels her love nectar spray out of her garden and down her lover's mouth. Eri shivers in pleasure as her blissful high dies down, but her hunter continues to drink her nectar, waiting for her to tell him to stop. "My love, you've done more than enough to satisfy me, but I want to continue, I want this moment to never end, please mark me as your woman. Make me the woman you will claim as yours." She asks for him to claim her. Her hunter breaks from her garden, with a single strand of her love nectar connects the two together, as he takes one finally taste of her sweet juices of love. "Eri, you would be granting my greatest wish to make me your lover. If this is what you want, they I would be honored to love such a woman." Her hunter assures and grabs his staff with one hand and the other on her waist. He directs his staff at her garden and slowly begins to push deeper into flower.'_ Natsu reads and wonders how would a garden taste like.

"It's sounds sweet, is it like ice cream, if it is then I would like to try some of this nectar." Natsu thinks out loud as he hears the door open.

He turns to the door to find Blake walk into the room extremely tired, but her eyes widen when she finds Natsu reading a book in the middle of the room.

"Natsu!" She scream and attempts to take the book from Natsu but he quickly dodges her.

"What Blake? What's wrong?" He asks.

"Give me that book!" She orders and attempts to get the book again but her fatigue prevents her from taking it.

"But Blake I was reading this weird part, this lady Eri likes to choke on things for crying out loud. She's all sucking this staff owned by this hunter and he seems to be happy about it, why would he be HAPPY about it!? It makes no since, then there was this other part about the hunter tasting this love nectar that Eri made from her garden and it sounded pretty good to drink, do you think there's a place that sells love nectar, 'cause I would like to try some." Natsu asks as Blake tries to get the book from his hands.

Blake stops as she processes what he just said in her head and her face burns red, redder than any other time Natsu has seen someone turn red. _'He...he read it...he read my favorite chapter. He actually read it!'_ Blake breaks down into a blushing mess, stuttering and mumbling incoherent things to herself about how her lustful desires have been discovered by the last person she ever wanted to find out about.

"Blake, Blake hello? Are you okay?" Natsu asks and puts down the book on her bed then touches her shoulder.

"~No~ Please not so rough~" She moans and falls on his chest, taking his manly scent.

Natsu looks down and finds Blake a blushing mess and rubbing her legs together while pressing her cheeks against his chest.

"Blake snap out of it!" Natsu begins to panic and thinks of the one thing that will always get Blake's attention, her ears.

So Natsu readies his hands and grabs on to her ears, gently massaging them with the best of his ability not to hurt her or undo the bow that hides her ears.

"~Ha..ahh Yes Natsu~" Blake's condition only worsens at Natsu's warm hands, making her shiver in excitement as she grows hot and bothered thinking about her favorite chapter in the book _Ninjas Of Love_.

"Oh this isn't good." Natsu mumbles as Blake looks up to him and cups his face.

"~My hunter, claim what is yours~" She moans and attempts to kiss Natsu on the lips.

* * *

 **SURPRISE! Is this just great, that little bit above was interesting now was it? Getting a little steamy in Blake's book, don't know where she got it or why she has her favorite chapter book marked for all to see, but see might have learned a thing or two from that hunter.**

 **Anyway, just one more week till the 3 week break, and that mean non stop writing for me! My plan is to post a new chapter every two days, but since plans never go well , expect around 10 chapters during the break.**

 **For the poll, I'm going to change it up a bit, I'm going to shorten down the list, because it will be easier for me to plan out future chapter with fewer candidates, don't get me wrong the harem will not change not once bit, no one is leaving the harem, just the list is shortening. Is this making sense, Good, so let me know what you think from your actions and we'll see if this works.**

 **Hey JballinR12, shout out for that figurine you sent me. Pretty badass if you ask me! (^w^)**

 **If you like this chapter then good for you**

 **Till next time**


	16. Butchering Bastards

**"Rama's mama looks like a lama."**

 **"He will hit you and give you head trauma to start some drama."**

 **'While he pets his iguana, Randa, next to the sauna named steamy anaconda.'**

 **Sounds are not pounds**

 **Ocs oh please, they belong to lil old me you see?**

 **Sound The Lemon Alarm!**

"~My hunter, claim what is yours~" Blake moans as she cups Natsu's face, closes her eyes, and moves in for a kiss.

Normally Natsu would have jumped out the window to avoid any attempts of losing his soul from his feline companion, but with all the kissing and cuddling he's been experiencing lately, he follows his heart in these types of heated situations. So he closes his eye, pulls her closer to his chest, and lets Blake claim his lips for a lustful kiss.

Blake starts to feel weak as the kiss of exploration turns from lustful to passionate as Natsu takes over the kiss at the start of their kiss. His kiss is more slower, and more precise than her fast and quick kiss she expected to occur, but she liked his more anyway. Natsu takes his sweet time getting to know Blake's mouth as he slower explores with his tongue, taking in all the details and flavors of the black cat of the night to save for later once they get real intimate. They kiss for a few seconds longer till they break off from each other, with a strand of a mix of their saliva creating a bridge between their lips, and opens their eyes. They take deep breaths to regain what they have lost during their action of love they called a kiss as their love high begins to increase the more they think about the kiss.

 _' **Mmm** , no wonder why Fia likes kisses, I feel all gooey inside just thinking about it.'_ Natsu realizes and prepares himself to go another round with Belladonna.

 _'The hunter is mine tonight.'_ She thinks feeling her heart pound as she slowly roams her hands up her chest, starting just above his weapon of pleasure.

"~Let me give you a show my hunter~" She whispers in his ear and she slowly begins to undress herself, starting with her shirt, she takes off her black vest, by unbuttoning the single silver button of the center of the black vest, to reveal a short sleeveless white undershirt.

Natsu watches patiently as Blake slowly strip teases him by lifting up her undershirt in a extremely slow speed, so slow she has to squeeze her shirt up her chest to give her soft D-cup pillows of love a good jiggle and bounce as she finally pulls her shirt above her head. Revealing yet another piece of clothing called a bra, which is a midnight black just like a certain woman dressed in red and eyes like the feline woman.

Natsu had no idea what was going on but he indeed found a strange pleasure watching her undress herself. He found it very stimulating to his lustful desires, which he also had no idea he had. She then smiles at him as she runs her hands up his chest and into his jacket, taking it off with the up most of care. Ig is forced to fly upward as Blake takes off his buddy's jacket, as he flies upward he decides to let the two do whatever their doing on their own, so he flies on Ruby's bed, next to the three, and lands on her pillow to rest his eyes.

As Ig closes his eyes and falls to sleep, Blake covers her chest with his jacket and whispers in his ear, "Wait here my love." Then she turns around and stops at the side of her bed, folds his jacket, and neatly sets it on Yang's bed above her. Making her go on her toes to reach the bed, while also showing Natsu a good view of her healthy, heart-shaped butt for all his viewing pleasure. After setting his jacket on her teammate's bed she sits on her bed with her legs strangely wide open, facing Natsu, as she bends over to take off her shoes, showing her cleavage to her hunter.

The hunter himself begins to feel a little impatient as Blake takes off her shoes, but she quickly takes those black shoes off then sits up straight and raises her left leg as she looks at him with a soft expression, "Can you help me take off my leggings?" She asks cutely.

Natsu finds himself under her charming spell of cuteness as he walks to her and kneels before her to take off her leggings without a second thought, but he doesn't mind as he grabs the top of her legging, on her thigh, and slowly pulls the legging down while also caressing her leg as he takes off her legging.

Blake moans softly to herself at Dragneel's warm touch as he takes off her legging and puts it down in front of him, after that he does the same for her other leg with the same teasing manner for some unintentional payback for her teasing she did to him. As the second legging comes off, and reveals her smooth silky legs, Blake stands up and turns her back on Natsu as he rises to his feet.

 _'Why do I feel so...hot right now? I thought I was used to the heat? I can use my fire without breaking a sweat but now it's unbearable and now my heart can't stop pounding so fast. What's wrong with me?'_ Natsu thinks as he tries to control his breathing to a healthy level.

Blake doesn't help the situation one bit as she bends over and plants her butt right on between Natsu's legs. This action of teasing almost breaks Natsu into letting his body take over, but his mind stands strong to keep him in control. Belladonna continues her chain of teasing by grabbing the edge of her shorts and shaking them side to side down her butt, making her heart shaped cheeks jiggle as she pulls down her shorts. Grinding Natsu's special place while undressing herself in her black lacy underwear all...in one slow pleasureful movement.

This makes Natsu breathe faster as the blissful feeling of Blake's butt rubbing against his staff of pleasure turns him on, "~Blake~" He moans in a whisper as he watches his kitty crawl on her bed and lowers her chest on the red soft sheet of the bed while raising her butt into the air. She then begins to shake her butt, as if she was a cat preparing to pounce on something, to invite Natsu to join her on the bed for some loving.

The Dread Hunter breaks from his trance and immediately takes off his boots and pants as fast as he could then he climbs on to the bed. When he does Blake is on her back waiting for him with a lustful look in her face as he hovers over her with an equally as lustful look in his face.

"Are you ready my love?" She asks as she takes off her lacy bra and covers her breasts with her hands, her bra now loose for Natsu's hands to take off after Natsu gives her an answer.

Natsu feels that she doesn't mean to sleep but isn't really sure so he just nods his head to make this hot feeling, consuming his body, go away once in for all. To this this...he finally lets his body take control to quench his lustful desire.

Blake then removes her bra from her chest and drops it off the side of her bed while she smiles at him, "~Then I'm all yours~" She assures with a sincere smile.

Natsu unknowingly licks his lips as he stares at her breasts, _'Why do they look so...tasty?'_ Natsu asks himself as he lowers his head in front of her left cute pink nipple and lets his body choose what to do next. While Natsu thinks on his next move, Blake tries her hardest to keep her composure and eyes open, _'No please not now, stay awake, I want him now!'_ Blake commands herself as she moans to Natsu's hot breath on his breasts.

Dragneel gains his confidence and precedes with his plan, so he then cups her breast with his hand and begins to suck on her cute little nipple.

"~N-Natsu~" The cat moans as a foreign pleasure on her breast increases as Natsu starts to circle his tongue around, and on, her nipple.

As he sucks on one nipple, he uses his free hand to play with the other and its nipple, but soon decides to change it up feeling that her right nipple is little too left out.

"W..wait,~d-don't stop~" Blake pleas as Natsu leaves her nipple with a quick peck and starts to find other ways to pleasure both breasts at the same time by squishing and squeezing the two pillows closes together or farther away from each other.

"More Natsu,~ P-please more~" She asks between moans, finding his hands somewhat pleasureful as to his mouth sucking on her nipples, but Natsu changes once again as he finds the sweet spot when he squishes both breasts together, making both her nipples squished up next to each other. He then squeezes the two breasts softly as he puts both of her nipples in his mouth and begins to suck and nibble the two little pink orbs while using his hands to to massage her large breasts.

"~Yess, that's the spot, oh yes r-right there~" The cat's moans grow louder as Natsu plays around with her breasts for any positions or techniques that make Blake really happy.

As Natsu sucks on both her nipples, Blake looks down and watches him go at her breasts with the best of his ability to please a woman, the sights, the sounds, the feelings of his warm tongue and gentle hands on her body makes quick work of Blake's tolerance to pleasure before climaxing. The same could be said for Natsu, the taste of Blake, the soft touch of her skin, the sounds of her moans, all of these elements make something between his legs hot, hotter than anything he's experience before, and a tight but pleasureful hard on feeling, It was like something between his legs is trying to rip through his black boxers to greet Blake. This hard on between his legs and the nonstop thumping of his heart make this moment all the more memorable for him to keep of his kitty.

Blake can feel a building between her legs and she knows exactly what was going on from that book she and Natsu read, she's about to cum. This is going to be her first ever climax by the hands of a real man, one in the flesh and blood, touching her and defiling her body in all the best ways possible, she knew absolutely well that she wanted to make her first climax better than when she came from her own fingers. Of course Blake as touched herself before, she has ever since she found that little black book in the wrong section of the book store she thought was a cheesy love story. It was, but most of it was passionate sex between different couples like her in favorite chapter of an unnamed hunter and a faunus ninja proceeding into the process of passionately pounding each other like rabbits till they climaxed in each other's arms. Naturally this made her curious and try out the ways of self-pleasure to try to feel what's it's like to climax into a trembling mess. So she experimented on herself and found that groping her own breasts while pumping a finger into her womanhood quickly and for a period of time gave her a sweet release that is somewhat similar to what she read in her book. It wasn't as intense as described in the book but it was the next best thing she could produce, and she could feel that this one is going to be amazing.

With Natsu busy ravaging her breasts, she's wanted to help him sprint to the finish line so to speak, so she slowly slides her hand down her side then into her black lacy thong and sticks her middle finger into her special place then starts to slowly pump her finger deep inside her womanhood then all the way out over and over again all while increasing her speed every time she pumped out. In and out, faster and faster, deeper and deeper, Blake rammed her finger inside of her, making her extremely wetter than she already is. This creates wet squishy sounds and muffled claps of her hand slapping against her entrance as her juices are pumped right out of her, by her lone finger, and down her jiggly, squeezable butt.

Blake's begins to only sound out rapid breathing and stuttered moans instead of proper sentences as her overall pleasure meter breaks into overdrive. Natsu didn't know why Blake is acting this way but he continues on sucking and squeezing her breasts. "N-Natsu more." She whispers as she breathes in quick hitches while pounding herself with her own finger.

" **Ha-ah** Natsu." She adds another finger to shove inside her, coating her index and middle finger with her love nectar.

"Na-tsu **hhaaa**..." She squishes Natsu on her breasts as he sucks on her two bad girls.

" **Uhh** , Natsu!" She moans her hunter's name louder and louder.

"Natsu...Natsu..Natsu. **Gasp** NATSU!" She shuts her eyes closed and calls her lover's name for all the world to hear as she arcs her back like a bow and sprays her juices all over her fingers and thong...she came, and came hard as a matter-of-fact.

With a very satisfied smile on her lips, she holds Natsu in her cleavage while trembling nonstop from pure bliss from just some groping, sucking, and fingering. She finally lets out a loud exhale as she gets her bearing back and begins to feel very tired, ' _No no no, stay awake, I don't want this to end!'_ Blake pleas trying to keep her eyes open but struggles to control her eyes.

Natsu feels Blake continue to tremble, as he swallows his spit mixed in with her unique taste, so Natsu frees himself from her soft paradise then lies down next to her and turns her over on her chest to rest on top of him, squishing her soft melons on her chest onto to his chest, as she slowly begins to cool down with periodic trembles here and there. This helps Blake cool down as she feels Natsu's warm chest to rest on, making her feel loved and cared for on top of her feelings of pleasure and satisfaction, but this also helps her fall asleep at a faster rate for having a warm strong man to sleep and cuddle to.

As Blake cools down, she removes her soaked hand from her between her legs and closer to her chest, _'It's so wet, how'd he do this to me, I never felt so happy before, so...in love.'_ Blake asks herself while she thinks about how Natsu only did good for her since they met in that ball room, he fought by her side at the dock for her, he comforted her with his mom's special tea just to see her smile. How did she deserve such a man to come into her life she will never know, but she does know one thing. She's not letting go of him anytime soon.

Dragneel instantly smells something strange but sweet below him as Blake brings up her hand from her thong, _'What is that smell... **groan uh** it smell so good!'_ Natsu demands for an answer and searches for the source of the smell then traces it back to her hand, which is coated in that strange smell. He doesn't take another second to waste this unknown flavor and gently picks up her hand then prepares himself to lick her fingers clean of the mysterious liquid.

"Natsu-ha...s-stop that's not-" Blake tries to keep Natsu from drinking her love juice but she's too tired to fight back as Natsu sucks on her middle and index finger, while licking them, to collect as much juice as he can.

Blake bites her lip as Natsu collects her love nectar and can't help to feel extremely turned on, his approving moans and greedy licks give off many alarms to her that Natsu enjoys her taste, her flavor from down under, _'That's not for drinking...but he wants more I can feel it, he'll just spread my legs and stick his-.'_ She begins to imagine ways for Natsu to get more of her juice and draws a picture in her head of Natsu spreading her legs wide open and sticks his slimy warm tongue deep inside her womanhood as if he was making out with her lower lips. Just the thought of Natsu feasting on her flower makes her shiver in delight because she knows that Natsu's hunger and thirst is never quenched until he says so.

As Natsu finishes cleaning up her hand he too feels tired now as he feels Blake cutely rest on his chest, _'So she just wanted to sleep, okay then I was right then earlier, **oh** well.'_ Natsu thinks, completely forgetting what he just did recently to Blake, and instantly calms down from his lust, making his body calm down and free him from his hard on between his legs. Natsu is already used to sleeping with naked woman, like Fia, so he finds it normal to watch women undress in front of him and hop in bed, to sleep. Making him sightly immune to the technique of strip teasing, and teasing in general, because he thinks that's just normal for a woman to do such a thing before going to sleep.

"Good night Blake." He whispers in her ear before kissing her on the forehead then holds her tight as he falls to sleep.

 _'Don't sleep don't sleep don't fall asleep.'_ Blake tells herself as she slowly begins to close her eyes.

"I...love...you." Blake whispers then finally falls to sleep.

...

..

.

 **Several Hours Later**

"Come on think Yang, we can't do this without Blake." Yang talks to herself as she back to team RWBY's dorm from Glynda, She just told her that team CFVY won't be able to come back from their search and destroy mission in time for the ball, so the professor asked for team RWBY's assistance to pick up where they left off and finish the preparation for the upcoming ball this weekend.

Yang pounders over Blake's last encounter with Sun when he asked her out to the dance, 'She won't like this, but she really needs to take it easy.' She thinks as she takes a deep breath and walks into the room.

She finds the room covered in darkness so she puts her finger on a little pad next to the door and slides up, lighting the room up. "There, she is." She whispers, spotting a red lump on Blake's bed, as she walks to the side of the bed.

"Here goes nothing, Blake we need to- **sigh** , not again." Yang sighs to herself to find her favorite faunus cuddling with her favorite hunter only wearing their underwear. She wants to be jealous but with the peaceful look on Natsu face just makes her heart melt, but she could ogle Natsu another time.

"Blake, Blake wake up." She whispers nudging the cat's back.

"~Natsu~" Blake moans as she slowly opens her eyes, feeling better already, she tilts her head to find Natsu still sleeping and someone standing behind her on the side of the bed.

"Who's there...Yang? YANG!" Blake begins to panic that her teammate discovered her and Natsu in such a embarrassing display as she turns her chest away from her and squished up against Natsu's warm chest.

"I think you should put some clothes on, Ruby and Weiss will be here any minute now." Yang warns as she opens their shared closet.

As the wall/closet opens Blake finds Natsu's jacket on the floor, she picks it up to find her bra hiding under it. She blushes fiercely and quickly picks it up, along with her other clothes scattered by the side of the bed. To save time, Blake puts on Natsu's jacket to cover herself, the jacket is a little big for her that even covers her black thong she's wearing. She couldn't help but to form a soft smile on her lips as she smells the jacket, _'Smells just like him.'_ She moans inhaling her lover's wonderful scent, burning it into her memory.

"Here you go, I'll wake the beast up while you change." Yang tosses Blake her pajama kimono as she passes by her to get to Natsu.

"Thank you." The cat mumbles, still trapped in her trance of smelling his jacket as she walks into the restroom.

As Blake closes the door behind and turns on the light, Yang plans to get some payback from Natsu's teasing by waking him from whatever great dream he's dreaming right now.

"Hey hotshot, get up, ~I got a surprise for you~" She whispers, bending over by the side of the bed to show Natsu the best possible view of her cleavage any man would kill to have such a privilege.

Surprisingly Natsu doesn't open his eye but pulls her down to bed in her chest and gives her the good old kiss of love on her lips. Yang gasps in shock but sounds a muffled moan as his tongue takes a trip around her mouth. No wanting to disappoint, Yang cups his face with one hand and the other on his chest then fights back with her own tongue dance to give him something to think about. This only fuels the passion between the two as the kiss becomes more and more intense as time flew by. _'He tastes good...and such a great kisser._ ' Yang notes as she tastes Natsu, this unexpected act of taking her first kiss was indeed random, but the way Natsu dances around her tongue makes it up to her. She might ask him later about the origins of his kissing techniques because it's obvious this isn't his first kiss. That makes her jealous but she kills that negative feeling from her brain to preserve her moment with Natsu. This is finally her moment with Natsu she's been waiting for, and she's not going to let a petty emotion like envy ruin everything for her.

While Yang thinks about Natsu's kissing ability, the great kisser himself begins to grow thirsty the more and more he tastes Yang, _'I wonder why kissing tastes so good? Do woman just taste good everywhere?'_ He asks himself as he creates a list of all the locations where Natsu put his tongue on a woman, cheek, neck, breasts, shoulder, and especially the lips of a woman all fall under the approving side of his current foods list. Natsu is still unsure if his hypothesis is correct or not, so from this day forward, he's going to find the answer to that question, Do woman taste good everywhere?

The two lovers reluctantly break the kiss to catch their breaths after reaching their limits of kissing, "I'm not Blake, you know that right?" Yang asks between breaths as she opens her violet eyes.

"I know Yang." Natsu mumbles as he opens his eye with a smirk on his lips.

This makes Yang smile back and snuggle closer to him, "How'd you know handsome?" She pecks him on the lips.

"How could I forget by best friend Yang?" He answer with a question and pecks her in return.

"But you have a lot of best friends Natsu." They kiss again.

"But you are the only one who smells like...an orange."

"What?" Yang breaks from another kiss and smirks at the strange answer.

"You smell like a-like a mandarin orange, but I really...really like it." Natsu ends the sentence in a low husky tone and claims her lips once again.

Yang blushes at his explanation and grin mentally to have such an effect on her lover, "If you're trying to turn me on...it's working."

 _'Why do I feel happy to turn her on, she's not a light switch? It must be another expression, I'll ask Fia once she gets back.'_ Natsu plans as he thinks of all the things that could explain what turn on means.

Before the two could act on their feelings, the two hear the front door and the restroom door open simultaneously. Yang immediately gets off the bed and straightens her tan jacket while Natsu gets off Blake's bed to join her.

"Here we go, start off slow then bring it home strong, Blake we need to-Natsu!" Weiss yelps in surprise to see an under dressed Natsu instead of her faunus teammate. Ruby pops her head behind Weiss and immediately falls into a trance of ogling Natsu's ripped figure.

" **Heh**... **heh**...so hot." She mumbles with a silly on her face and her mouth open, her Yang side is showing.

"Ruby!" Weiss calls and shakes her team leader frantically, "Snap out of it, you're too young to ogle such a-" Weiss scolds her leader while Blake hands Natsu his clothes, now changed in her pajamas.

"Thanks Blake, I'll see you tomorrow?" He asks while he puts on his pants while the two girls next to him stare him down like a piece of meat.

 _'I'm done playing around, you're mine tonight!'_ Yang declares and licks her lips to make Natsu pay for all his teasing.

Blake notices this and smirks to herself, _'Take it all in, because this one is all mine.'_

"As always." Blake assures and gives Natsu a tight hug before returning to her bed to sleep, she'll let Yang have her moment for now, but in the end Natsu will be hers.

"So when do I get to sleep with you? That's the second time I've found you sleeping with someone else, first it was with Pyrrha and now it's with Blake, you know I can get lonely at night." Yang tries to speak Natsu's 'language' as an attempt to get under his sheets tonight.

This only makes Natsu wrap his hand around her waist as they walk toward the front door behind Weiss and Ruby, "Yang, you know my door is always open for you, if you want a sleeping buddy then I'm your guy." Natsu assures then opens the door.

"Weiss-gasp Natsu!" Jaune stutters to see a shirtless Natsu holding a love struck Yang at his side.

"Sup Jaune, sorry I didn't show up to your training today, Professor Goodwitch held me back for some stuff, but I'll stop by tomorrow. Cool guitar by the way, Let's go Yang." Natsu casually greets Jaune then walks to his room with Yang by his side.

Jaune watches Natsu in awe as he walks to his room with Yang, 'I knew it! Natsu is the biggest lady killer at Beacon, I should of asked him for advice. Probably every girl at this school has asked Natsu to the ball by now, I'm such an idiot, with Natsu help I'm sure I can get Weiss to come with the Ball with me.' Jaune scolds himself while Weiss and Ruby stare at him like he's insane.

"Jaune, do you need something?" Weiss asks, growing impatient at Jaune's stalling.

"Oh r-right, ~Weiss~" Jaune strums a cord of his brown instrument and starts a little song he made for Weiss.

...

..

.

 **The Lemon Begins!**

As soon as Natsu and Yang steps into his room and closes the door behind them, Yang immediately initiates her plan of fucking Natsu until she's a shaking mess with the good old foreplay play book. She shoves her tongue down his throat, she leads him to his bed while moaning from his resistance to take control of the kiss.

 _'What's wrong with her? It's making me feel hot again, and I don't think I can control myself any longer if she keeps this up...'_ Natsu thinks as Yang pushes him down on his soft bed and grabs his hand to help guild him please her body. She puts her hand on her right breast and squeezes to tell him to keep his hand there.

Natsu remains completely under her command as he begins to add fondling to his acts of pleasuring. As he makes out with Xiao Long and grope her soft chest pillow, he feels Yang slither her hand down his pants and grabs the hardening stick between his legs then starts to stroke it slowly.

 _'So thick and big, it's not even fully hard yet, just you wait babe, I'm going to rock your world.'_ Yang notes, thanks to Blake's book of porn she now knows a whole arsenal of techniques and positions to try out with the pink haired hunk tonight.

This new found pleasure makes Natsu moan and slightly delay his reaction speed, _'Why is she touching that...it feels amazing, it's getting all hard and hard from her touch. I don't want her to stop._ ' Natsu moan approvingly and squeezes her tit harder and more rougher.

Yang breaks the kiss to sound a loud moan to his roughness and squeeze his cock in return to his bold move, "Yang...d-don't stop...please **uhh** don't stop." Natsu stutters at her moves of pleasuring his cock as the two kiss again and return to their original positions.

Hearing these words, Yang's pride shoots up to the max and she complies to his wish and starts to jack off his large meat pole while she thinks of the next position she should try out. _'Should I suck him off or sit on his face and then suck him off?'_ She thinks, recalling chapter 2 of _Ninjas of Love_ in which two warriors share a night of passion where the blond knight first sat on the sharpshooters face while she suck on his dick like a popsicle. Then she considers chapter 10 where a teacher gave her favorite student a simple blowjob by sucking her student dry while on her knees after school hours for a special tutoring secession. Both positions sound tempting to her, the first one grants her to watch Natsu moan while she shallows her meat stick, but the other guarantees both lovers to please each other.

 _'I think Natsu should have a taste up here while I snack on his beast down here.'_ She decides then stops stroking his dick to undress herself.

".. **ha**... **mmm**...Yang, why'd you stop?" Natsu breaths deeply as Yang sits on his crotch and gives him a show of her taking off her clothes.

"Don't worry baby, just getting ready for something good." She assures as she pulls her yellow under shirt above her head to reveal two jiggling soft mounds to the world.

'That's right hotshot, take it all in, I want you hard and ready for me once I pull down those boxers.' She bites her lip to Natsu's priceless look on his face just begging her to kiss, but she has a cock to suck for now.

"Yang, please...touch me again, it felt so good." Natsu begins to break to her sexual teasing, he doesn't know what was happening, but he never wanted it to end.

This makes her heart pound and her panties soak of her honey as she turns her back to Natsu and face the large tent poking from his pants. While Yang prepares herself for the first service of a blowjob to the man she loves, Natsu growls as Yang's beautiful heart shaped ass sits on his mouth. The soft thin material of her tight black shorts keeps him from embracing her smack-able ass cheeks, but the feeling of having her ass planted on his face makes his dick twitch in excitement. His body was ready for this moment for a long time now and it's been saving a lot up inside of him for his first to receive as an reward for making him climax.

Yang chuckles as she grabs the top his pants and boxes, "I know baby, I'm almost there." She mumbles as she quickly pulls his pants upward to unleash the beast every girl on campus fantasized about during their wet dreams.

In a flash something warm and hard smacks her on the cheek and makes her close her eyes, she inhales deeply at the musk coming from his dick, she opens her eyes to find Natsu's dick resting on her right cheek and she smiles brightly, "What a man you are you stud, 3 inches thick, 12 inches long, and the hardness of a rock **ahh** yes I'm going to enjoy this." Yang estimates his dick measurements and grabs his burning hot rod firmly, making it twitch approvingly.

"~ **Ahhh** Y-Yang~" Natsu moans her name, as her ass muffles his voice, making a vibration between her legs.

"~ **Oh** my- take them off babe, I'm all ready for you now~" Yang assure and lowers her head to the base of his long staff and licks slowly upward to his mushroom dick head to get a quick sample of Natsu's cock.

Natsu's begins to water as he smells a familiar scent while he pulls down her tight shorts, 'It's that smell again, yes I've found it!' Natsu rejoices as he quickly pulls her shorts down her legs then drops it with the rest of her clothes by the side of the bed.

Natsu feels his lust reach unstable levels as he become face to face with a perky pink pussy dripping clear steams of juice on his chest. _'I need you...I want you...Yang'_ Natsu begins to lose his ability to thinks as her honey scent intoxicates him, burning the smell of her snatch into his brain, and out of all the things he wants to remember, this is definitely one of them.

"~ **Slurp** ~ D-don't stare at it." Yang stutters as she slowly stokes him while licking up his cock, she finds a strange white substance ooze down his dick from his dick head. She doesn't ask questions and licks it clean off his skin and replaces it with her saliva _, 'Of course I love the taste of his dick.'_ Yang moans as she shallows his pre-cum.

Yang's mouth breaks Natsu like a twig and he moans at her licking skills, "Uhh, more, more..." He whispers and decides to repay her for her services. Looking at her woman hood he gets the urge of grabbing her jiggly ass and shoving his face right on her wet pussy to collect all the honey oozing out of her honey pot...and he does just that.

With great speed and might Natsu grabs hold of Yang's thick ass, closes his eye, then shoves his face deep into her pussy. " **Gahh**!" Yang quivers in bliss at Natsu's sudden boldness and feels his tongue pierce her tight little entrance then soak the walls of her pussy with his saliva.

Xiao Long feels a spike of bliss as Natsu eats her out with exceptional skill and speed, making her squeeze his cock hard, unleashing a small water fall of his pre-cum to flow down his dick for her consuming pleasure, and squirm in place, but Natsu's grip on her ass keep her in place. "Na-Natsu, ~ **ha-ahh** right there **mmm** right there~" Yang pleas between breaths as she strokes his meat stick with all of her strength she could muster up to please him.

She feels her pussy tremble as Natsu growls, making his tongue vibrate while it collects her juice, _'It's so good, I can't stop myself, I want more...MORE!'_ Natsu begs for more of her love nectar as he gulps down a large quantity of her pussy juice and squishes his face on her pussy entrance to reach deeper into her honey pot. Her smell, her touch, her taste, all of Natsu's senses capture every detail of Yang's body and her service, cherishing every moment of his first time.

As time went on, Yang loses her edge and begins to feel a building on her snatch to burst out onto Natsu's face, "Nat...Na..tsu, stop, I'm gonna cum soon...cum s-oon..." Yang pleas but this only makes Natsu try new things to push her over the edge, so he begins to break off from his make out secession with her tight snatch and begins to lick her entrance up and down, side to side, twirling clockwise counterclock wise, anything to make Yang produce more of her sacred drink. All of Natsu's methods break Yang that she even stopped licking his dick, now she continues to moan louder and louder with the occasional suck on his balls to try to repay him. _'He's so good, **ahh** he's slurping up all of my essence, he won't stop and I can't keep up! He's sucking my cilt...~no no don't nibble on it~'_ Yang tries her hardest to keep Natsu from taking all the glory but he always finds another sweet spot to fuck her with as soon as she stops him from playing around with one of her weak points.

"Natsu, Natsu, Natsu... **huahh~** Natsu eat me, yes eat me out **ahhh** ~"

 _'So wet, there's so much, I can't get enough of this!' Natsu_ moans, taking another gulp of her essence, whatever Yang's is creating with his snatch, it was good and he might ask for some more in the future.

As Natsu returns his tongue to the confinements of his lover's tight pussy, he notices a little swollen bump on her pick walls when he licks upward and the more he touches it the more Yang squirms and more of her snatch juice pours down his mouth. Of course Natsu didn't know what this was but he made it his number one priority to attack it with everything he got. What was he attacking, her G spot, and boy did it make her weak.

Seconds after Natsu attacks her G spot Yang feels her climax hit her light a train and she begins to lock Natsu between her legs with those thick thighs of hers, "I'm...gon-na cum, baby I'm gonna...CUM!" Yang screams her lungs out as she sprays Natsu's face with her honey like a hose fully turned on, she buries her face next to his dick while she curls her toes and tightly squeezes her own tits in delight as she begins to shake uncontrollably from the indescribable bliss she's feeling. This doesn't deter Natsu one bit as her juices spray into his mouth, he drinks it all, not letting one single drop go to waste. As she finishes squirting he finally breaks from her meaty paradise to take a breather.

"A-amazing, ahh tremble...hahhh tremble..." Yang mumbles one word as she trembles on him, jiggling her ask as she trembles. For her first squirt, it was pretty good, having a the man she loves endlessly devour her pussy while firmly gripping her ass on his face really made a good impression on Yang, but now it's time for Yang to get some payback.

"~We're not done yet sexy~" She mutters as she starts a kissing trail up his cock, making Natsu hiss like snake at her teasing. When Yang reaches the top of of his dick she begins to suck on his hot dick heat that she makes a little pops every time she sucks upward.

"~Urrrr, Yang you're ama...amazing~" Natsu praises then starts to kiss and nipple her large ass slowly as Yang begins to take more and more of his length ever time she reaches the tip of his head. Up and down, up and down, she bobs her head up and down deeper down his cock without even a trance of gagging or chocking.

The deeper Yang went, the more Natsu felt that needs to shoot something out from his staff and onto her face and breasts, "~Yang~" He calls her name while she plays with his balls and deepthroats his meat pole all the way down his base with her eyes firmly shut closed. 'So much, I can feel it down my throat, I think I'm gonna gag.' Yang notes as she quickly sucks off his dick to catch her breath.

Natsu let's out a growl as she frees his meat pole from her mouth so he squeezes her ass cheeks to tell her to continue, "Don't stop." He whispers, diving back into her pussy for another quick drink.

Yang complies filled with determination and quickly shoves all of his length down her throat and back out in quick bursts, down to his base then up to his tip all while sucking and licking all the meat in her mouth to make Natsu fall to the pleasure of having his dick sucked by the blond beauty.

With the amount of force and care Yang's puts into her blowjob, Natsu's breathing grows faster and heavy with each suck stroke up his shaft of pleasure that he's having trouble saying simple sentences between his moans, "So...hard...more...Yang...so...good..." He moans as Yang takes his pole all the way down to his base and shakes her head to play with the meat inside her.

'I love him so much.' Yang declares from his pride boosting praise and sucks harder and faster to make him reach his limit faster and spray her throat with his sperm. She wanted to taste him, all of him, like he did to her she'll make sure she take all of his cum.

This is when Natsu feels his pleasure shoot to the sky and his eye shoots open, "YANG!" Yang's eyes also widen as his dick twitches in her mouth and sprays her throat with his burning hot cum. His twitch makes Yang force his dick out her mouth, as he dick leaves her mouth it twitches as bursts of white rope strands of his love shoot through the air and all over Yang's face and tits as she breaths hard to catch her breath again.

When Natsu's done spraying his cum everywhere, Yang looks around to create a damage report, he's milk covers his tits, face, and his staff, "~ **Uhhh** ~ So dirty now, I guess I should clean myself you beast." She teases and begins to push his sperm, on her face, to her mouth with her fingers to get her rightfully gained reward. She twists his cum along her tongue to savor his taste and finds it very enjoyable that she wouldn't mind another taste. Xiao Long does go for another taste and pushes her tits to her face to lick her bad girls clean. As she licks her breasts, Natsu rests his head on his pillow while breathing hard and twitching his weapon of love. He doesn't know what Yang is doing but he hears her licking something and it makes his dick remain rock hard for another round. He then feels Yang's tongue on his cock again to clean it up, but with the feeling of cumming fresh in his mind, he's senses are still sensitive and he tries to feel Yang's love but Yang keeps him down for an intense deepthroat, "YANG! S-stop, stop, it's too good **, haah he huh uhhh**!" Natsu breaks as his sensitive dick receives one long, slow suck to clean him up. When Yang finally comes up for air, Natsu winces feeling extremely happy and hard.

After cleaning his dick up she removes her ass from his face and turns around to face him while she swats right above his cock, "Natsu, are you ready for the main event?" Yang jokes and spreads her lower lips with her hand while the other rests on his abs for balance.

Dragneel smiles at her and makes this his favorite activity to do with Yang, "Yeah, go...for...it." He mumbles.

Yang winks at him and slams her ass all the way down to his lap, jiggling her ass while taking all 12 inches of his shaft down her quivering pussy. The two moan loudly as they feel a new pleasure of a hot dick being smothered by a soaked tight pick snatch. Yang feels a quick sharp pain as his dick pierces through her pussy and to the entrance of her womb but the heat of his dick and her quivering pussy instantly kill her pain by 10 fold. The two don't even notice the blood going down her legs as Yang falls to Natsu's chest in pure bliss.

"So ~biggg~ Natsu you're going to tear my pussy apart you monster..." She teases as slowly grinds his dick by shaking her ass in a circular fashion.

Natsu hums as she grinds him and takes both his hands then grabs her ass roughly, " **Gaah** , Yang,~ it's so tight but so good~" He moans and kisses Yang on the lips, making the two dance with their tongues once again.

As they break the kiss Yang wraps her hands around his neck and begins to lift her waist up his cock then crashing back down, creating a loud smacking sound as her ass lands back on his lap, "That's... **ahhh**...right baby, ~squeeze my ass while you pound me~" She talks dirty then kisses him again while she pounds her ass up and down his staff, this is possibly the best night of her life, she finally climbed the hill of Natsu's thick head to the great reward of riding his cock.

For Natsu, he couldn't describe how happy he feels right now, to be with Yang, doing this weird thing with their bodies, it's making his heart melt to see Yang so happy to be with him. This is when he stops asking questions, now he wants to enjoy the moment while he can, so he fights back harder during their kisses while he takes control of the situation and helps slam her ass down while he thrusts upward, drilling his cock to mold her pussy to respond to him and him alone, he's marking her as his own.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes you.. **ahh**...you stud. I love you I love you so much!" Yang declares the two feel their limits approaching.

"Here...we...go..." Natsu whispers through moans and begins to go into overdrive, slamming her down with all his might while pounding upward as fast as he can to ensure Yang get's the best climax she could have.

"Yang..."

"Natsu...

"Yang..."

"N-Natsu, I love you..." Yang whispers as she tries to keep focus from Natsu's pounding.

This makes Natsu's heart melt into a gooey mess as they feel one more thrust will finish them off, so Natsu made it count as he pulls her ass up, "Yang, I love you too!" Natsu declares and slams down for one last clap.

"NATSU!"

"YANG!"

The two lovers scream each other's name as Natsu pumps his cum deep into Yang's womb as her pink walls clench his dick tight to squeeze everything out of him, he fills her up a little too much that some of his load streams down his cock from her tight pussy. "A...Amazing." Natsu mumbles as the two lovers recover in each other's arms while his cum floods her womb, their breathing slows down and they begin to feel tired from their fun sex activities.

Yang feels Natsu's hot dick and cum burn her pink walls, and she loves every second of it. She didn't care what happens now, from the good to the bad, she'll get through it. She'll get through anything now with her dragon by her side every step of the way. As she falls to sleep she kisses him once last time to remind him of one thing, "I love you." She whispers while getting lost in his eye.

Natsu cuddles closer to her and smiles, "I love you too." He assures right before the two fall asleep in each other's arms.

...

..

.

One hell of a night this has been.

* * *

 **FREEDOM For three weeks my friends, so here's a lemon to start off this weekend with a YANG! I'll try to get a chapter out every two days, maybe a Christmas and New year's special to go along with it too. So prepare yourselves for the non stop uploads (Watch I'm gonna upload about 4 chapters and hate myself later)**

 **This is my first lemon so sorry for all the repeating words, this is Natsu's first so when Cinder slept with Natsu, they didn't bang. If they did I would of uploaded a whole chapter dedicated to that.**

 **If you like this lemon that good for you**

 **Till Next TIME!**


	17. Little Hope For The Fallen

**"Salutation!" Speaking**

 _ **"Go Go Go!" Communications**_

 _ **'And so he deck him on the spot.' Thinking**_

 **Sounds are Sounds**

 **Own nothing I do**

 **New Discoveries**

"Wow..." Natsu mumbles as he sits on a small hill under a healthy green tree. He looks around the valley below him in awe, the wind flowing through the tall grass, the mass of pretty flowers of all shapes and sizes, the simple white clouds scattered across the baby blue sky and the big burning Sun shining down the world. The sight is breath taking for the hunter, he feels at peace looking at nature's beauty.

Natsu is lying on the little hill with his back against the tree and his hands resting on his head, he takes in the fresh air as he senses someone standing next to him.

"Nice day isn't it?" He hears a cute voice of a woman next to him.

"Yeah, it's so beautiful." Natsu agrees and looks at the woman.

She must of been at least her early 20s, in her prime, from her looks. The woman wears a white cloak and an outfit very similar to Ruby's black and red clothes, but hers is white and black. She is basically an order Ruby that like's white instead of red.

 _'Why does she look so familiar to me?'_ Natsu asks himself as he notices the woman's crimson black hair and more importantly, her sliver eyes.

The woman smiles at him, "May I sit here with you?" She asks.

"Of course, have a seat." Natsu assures and scoots over for the lady to sit next to him.

"Thank you." She whispers and sits next to him then rests her head on his shoulder.

Natsu cracks a soft smile on his lips as she rests on his shoulder, he didn't mind, as a matter of fact he actually likes to be around this lady. She made him feel like everything is going to be okay with her calm aura, "Sorry, just...a little tired." The Ruby look-a-like yawns cutely

"No don't worry about, it's fine." Natsu assures and suddenly feels the urge to hold this lady close to him and never let go, the same feeling he has for all this female companions. So Natsu pulls her into an one armed hug, making the two cuddle.

The lady only hums at his gentle touch, making Natsu feel his heart flutter again the more he cuddles with the lady, "I like you." Natsu mumbles.

"I like you too." The lady agrees as they watch a bird soar across the sky above them.

"My name is Natsu." Natsu greets and looks at his cuddle partner.

He watches as the lady smiles back at him and holds his hand then looks into his eye, "Summer, Summer Rose."

...

..

.

Natsu slowly wakes up and finds himself in his room with Yang still sleeping on his chest, _'Summer, where have I heard that name before?'_ Natsu ponders as he feels the morning rays of the sun caresses his face.

He decides to leave that question to be answered for another time as he looks down to find his naked blond haired lover still sleeping soundly on his chest with a heart tugging smile planted on her lips, _'Last night was amazing, I've never felt so happy to be with someone before.'_ Natsu sighs satisfyingly to have Yang sleeping in his arms, but it's time for the two to get up and start the day.

"~Yang~ Wake up sleepy head." Natsu whispers, squeezes her butt, and kisses Yang on the lips. Mid kiss Yang returns the kiss and moans as they break the kiss, " **Mmm** , morning handsome." She whispers and rises up to stretch, she slightly whimpers as Natsu's staff moves in her womanhood, they didn't take it out after their climax last night. Her two dirty pillows slightly bounce as she lifts her arms into the air and cutely yawn.

She then slowly takes his rod out from her insides with hitched moans, " **Mmm**... **ha**...you're not even hard and you're still big as ever." She jokes and falls back down to his chest, her legs refuse to cooperate with her from the pounder Natsu gave her a few hours ago.

"Last night was amazing, can we do that again sometime?" Natsu asks but receives a lustful kiss in return.

"If I can ride you again then yes you hunk." Yang assures as they break the kiss.

Dragneel smiles and helps her up while she sits on his lap, "We better get cleaned up soon, Ruby wants to get Blake to come to the ball, and I don't want her to barge in here while we're looking like this." Yang warns still snuggling to his chest.

"Why do you think that, of course she will come to the ball." Natsu assures.

Yang thinks about it for a moment then nods her head, "I guess so, whatever you did to Blake yesterday must of convince her, you sticked your thing into her didn't you?" Yang asks, remembering Blake's smile when she was sleeping with Natsu, the same smile she made when she cuddled with Natsu last night.

"I don't even know what that means, but no I didn't stick anything inside Blake, she just wanted a sleeping buddy that's all." Natsu defends himself.

"Sure she did, and I'm not in love." Yang jokes and kisses Natsu again.

They finish the kiss and Yang reluctantly leaves his lap to gather her clothes but again stumbles back to Natsu from her weak legs, "You okay?" Natsu asks after he catches Yang and squeezes her waist comforting.

"It's what I get for teasing my dragon." She whispers and pecks on her cheek.

Natsu grins at his nickname and sets he down on his bed while he gathers their clothes, Yang blushes as she watches Natsu slip on his boxes and pants again, _'What a man...'_ She mumbles as she unknowingly rubs her womanhood as she ogles Natsu's body.

"Here you go." Natsu casually grabs her white panties and slips then up Yang's silky legs, Yang pouts as Natsu ruins her playtime with herself but he redeems himself by helping dressing her up while groping her body.

"Can you carry me to the showers? I don't think I can walk after your pounding babe." Yang asks while Natsu helps her put on her yellow undershirt.

"Sure." Natsu complies as he kneels to Yang with his back shown to her, Yang climbs on his back and hugs his back while Natsu grabs all of Yang's butt he can get as he rises to his feet, " **Ahh** , you really like to touch me down their don't you?" She teases and nibbles his neck as Natsu walks out the room.

"But they're so soft, I can't stop squeezes them." Natsu teases back while he firmly squeezes her cheeks.

" **Mmmm** , I didn't say I didn't like now did I?" She asks while kissing his neck.

Natsu growls at her teasing as he closes the door behind him and walks toward the showers, _'What a woman...'_

...

..

.

Glynda Goodwitch walks quickly to Natsu room filled with ideas to teach Natsu, 'The ball is tonight and Natsu hasn't asked anyone to the ball yet. He already knows how to dance, how to be a gentlemen from what I've experienced, now he just needs to ask someone to the ball. I have list of girls, flowers, and a suit for him to wear. I just need to get Natsu to pick someone.' Glynda plans as she turns the corner but stops as he hears laugher from the showers.

"~Natsu~ I'll make sure to keep that in mind." She hears Ms. Xiao Long's voice from the showers.

"I'm a good dancer, Glynda said so, I'll show you at the ball tomorrow night just you wait." She hears her favorite student assure and she spots Natsu walk out of the showers with Yang fulled dressed and refreshed.

"We'll see, morning Professor. I'll see you later hotshot." Yang winks to her boyfriend and walks to her room with a sway at her hips.

"Hi Glynda, what are we doing today?" Natsu asks.

 _'Ms. Xiao Long has already shown a liking to Natsu, she's strong, loyal, and just as compassionate as Natsu. It's no surprise that she finds an attraction to him.'_ Glynda ponders over shipping Yang and Natsu together.

"Glynda, **yoo hoo** , you there?" Natsu asks and closes in on her face then waves in front of her green eyes.

" **Oh** sorry Natsu, lost in my thoughts. I have a special lesson for you today so let's get a move on, come now Natsu. we will head to the amphitheater after we had our breakfast." Glynda explains and heads to the dinning hall.

"Alright, food!" Natsu exclaims and follows his mentor down the hallway.

...

..

.

"What's this?" Natsu ask after he gulps down half a glass of water, the two didn't have time to eat at the dinning hall, so they took their breakfast to the theater.

Now Natsu and Glynda sit at the edge of the stage eating their breakfast in little boxes while Natsu looks at a list on Glynda's tablet of all the names of his female companions.

"This is a list of all of the potential partners to ask out to the ball tonight." Glynda explains.

"Why would I need to ask someone out? I'm going out with you." Natsu plainly points out then takes a bite of his English muffin.

Glynda blushes that he considers her as a partner, "I know, I just think it would be...more enjoyable...if you went to the ball with someone your age."

"But you're still going with me right?"

"Of course, I just want you to enjoy the dance with your friends."

Natsu smiles at his teacher's kindness and looks at the list, _'Okay there's Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Pyrrha, Nora, Cinder, and Emerald...I think I can do that.'_ Natsu interprets her message wrong, she wanted for Natsu to choose one from the list, but he's going for all of them and starts to think of who he's going to ask first.

"Wonderful, here, the flowers you wanted." Glynda offers and hands Natsu a large bouquet of flowers with each flower different from the rest.

Natsu takes the bouquet and examines it, _'Ooo there's a red rose, a purple tulip, a white lily, a yellow narcissus, a brown orchid, an orange poppy, a crimson clover, and a mint green carnation flower.'_ Natsu names all the flowers of the bouquet, his mom taught him that when they were together.

Earlier in the week Glynda made Natsu pick out several flowers for her to buy, he didn't know why she was buying flowers but still complied to her wish, "But I thought these were your flowers." Natsu points out.

"I bought these flowers for your date, you want to make a good impression on your date correct?" Glynda asks.

"Aw thanks Glynda you're the best." Natsu puts the flowers next to him and passionately hugs Glynda for her kindness.

"You're welcome." Glynda mumbles and plays with his hair with her hands, _'Maybe after this dance, we could practice...kissing.'_ She blushes at the thought of teaching Natsu such a passionate and intimate topic.

The two break the hug with smiles on their face, "Now Natsu, ready to practice your dancing again?" Glynda asks.

Natsu nods his head and helps Glynda to her feet, "Yup, I gotta show Yang what I got tomorrow!" He assures and leads Glynda to the center of the stage while holder her hand.

...

..

.

 **Weiss**

As Natsu freshens his ball dancing skills with his blond teacher, Weiss paces in team RWBY's dorm thinking about who to ask out to the ball.

"Why is this so difficult for me to decide, Natsu or Neptune, just choice already!" She scolds herself as Ig watches her worryingly from the bookshelf, she's been talking to herself for the past hour now on this small debate of hers.

Ever since the ball was announced at the beginning of the week Weiss has been conflicted over her dates to bring to the ball, but she brought the list down to two gentlemen, Natsu and Neptune.

"Natsu, he's the perfect guy, he's strong, compassionate, loyal, kinda of smart on some topics and...hot..." Weiss stops as an image of a half naked Natsu pops in her head, he wasn't afraid to show that he has the muscles to make any woman fall for him and she like that about him, he has confidence.

"But Neptune charming, smart, **uhh** why is this so hard for me!" Weiss pouts and crosses her arms.

"What do you think Iggy, who should I bring to the ball tomorrow, what am I saying you'll just pick Natsu because you two are basically best friends." Weiss talks to the drake but comes to the realization.

"Wait! Maybe this is a sign, Iggy you're my friend right you little cutesy, you'll want the best for me. So Natsu has to be the one for me...isn't that right Iggy?" Weiss asks as she kneels before him and pets his head.

Ig only coos for the pet but Weiss takes it as a yes, "Yes! I knew it, Natsu is the one, I just need to ask him today before someone else asks him out." Weiss finally decides who she'll take out to the ball and plays with Iggy for helping her solve her problem

...

..

.

 **Blake and Yang**

"So Sun's taking you to the ball tomorrow?" Yang asks as she and Blake chat in an empty lecture hall.

"Why would you think that?" Blake answers with a question as she leans on the front podium with Yang next to her.

"You regretted him yesterday but Natsu said you'll be going to the ball last night. So you must be going with someone, and I think it's going to be with Sun." Yang explains with a smirk.

Blake blushes thinking about last night's activities, "Natsu did convince me to go to the ball, but that doesn't mean I'm going with Sun, I want to go with someone I like."

This perks Yang's interest, "Ooo, someone you like that isn't Sun, who is it?" Yang teases.

"I'm not telling you, I don't think you'll like who I'm asking to the ball." Blake resists with a confident nod.

"Who is it, Ren?" Yang starts to think of all the guys she knows that know Blake.

"No, he's doesn't know me that well and keeps to himself."

"Is it Neptune?"

"No, he's out for Weiss, give up I'm not telling you."

"I'm not stopping until I figure it out, could it be...uh...Jaune?"

"No, remember yesterday, he wants to ask Weiss to the ball."

Yang thinks of other guys that know Blake but no one comes to mind but one person..."Natsu?" She mumbles but she knows that's not going to happen. Yang planning on asking him to the ball already.

Blake's eyes widen for a second but she hides it, Yang notices this and crosses her arms with a smirk on her face, "Well well well, you like Natsu!" She declares.

Blake blushes and looks at her fingers, "What if I do? I'm still going to ask him to the dance."

"Then we are going to have a little competition if this is true." Yang warns.

The cat knows full well of this competition she's talking about, Yang's been going for Natsu every since they first met, but she not going to back down just because she wanted him first, "Then let the best woman win." She declares and she glares at Yang, making a little thunder strike sound as they meet eyes. It's on now, and neither woman is going to let the other beat them.

"But how did you fall for him?" Yang changes the subject, not wanting to end the day with a little dispute.

"Fall...I wouldn't say that..." Blake mumbles, but she's lying, she definitely fell over heels for Natsu back when she told him to _'claim what is yours'._

"It was last night wasn't it, Natsu did something that made you want to go the ball with him...but what was it?" Yang asks the worst question she could ask Blake, in Belladonna's opinion.

"He did nothing, absolutely nothing to me." Blake blurts out quickly to avoid the question.

"Oh he did something alright, you don't just sleep with Natsu without getting a little...~intimate~" She teases.

This makes Blake think of the pure bliss of Natsu ravaging her girls on her chest, _'So good, both my nipples sucked and-shut up Blake!'_ The cat blushes madly that Yang's on the right track of discovering her night of love with Natsu.

"He did nothing of the sort!" Blake blushes harder, still standing strong to her choice to remain silent.

"Okay okay, you won't talk, that's fine, I'll just ask Natsu once he comes back to his room tonight. He did say that he's door is open to...everyone." Yang teases and begins to walk to the exit.

"NO! Don't ask Natsu, I'll just tell you." Blake gives in and prepares herself to spill the beans.

"Okay that's the spirit, so what did hotshot do to our ninja?" Yang asks, triggering Blake to remember everything about last night from the word ninja.

"We...we..." Blake stutters as she tries to explain how Natsu defiled her, and made her feel loved and cherished by a man.

"Go on..." Yang persists.

Blake takes a deep breath and starts again, "Remember when you read my book."

"What book?" Yang thinks of books she read but nothing comes to mind.

"That book, you know the one." Blake gets annoyed of Yang's clueless answer.

"The Ninjas of Love Yang! The one you read that one day at the beginning of the school year." Blake blushes as she says her smut book's title out loud.

"Oh yeah that one, what about it?" Yang remembers the whole book in vivid detail without a single blush on her face, because Natsu is the only one with that kind of right to make her blush.

"Chapter 13, The Hunter and The Cat." Blake mumbles her favorite chapter in the book.

"..." Yang doesn't get her meaning and lets her continue to Blake's annoyance.

"He read it." She drops the bomb on Yang.

This only makes Yang break down into uncontrollable laughter, "No way! **Ha ha ha** He read that!" She breaks down hugging her tummy while laugher out loud.

"It's not funny Yang, you don't know what he did after he read it." Blake scolds.

" **Ahhh** this is great, what did he do, ask you what a blowjob was **ha ha ha**!" Yang imagines Natsu questioning how a blowjob works to Blake and finds it comedy gold.

"He did...then we made out." Blake pouts as Yang takes a breather from laughter.

As Yang hears made out she raises an eye brow, "He kissed you?! Why?!" Yang asks, did Natsu turn into a lust greedy beast once he read that book, was that why he was so good last night, because he snapped?

"I-it was only because I...I made him kiss me." Blake mutter blushes like crazy, this topic of explaining how her lover interest kissed her to her teammate is kinda awkward for her.

"How?" Yang asks firmly.

"I don't know what was wrong with me, I was tried and I just let my feelings get the better of me. So I kissed him, I kissed him on the spot and it was amazing! Natsu didn't run but he held me closer to him and kissed back. You have to be in my shoes to know what if feels like to be kissed by someone like Natsu. He was just so caring and gentle, he make sure to appreciate every second of our kiss. It was hard for me to believe to think that was his first kiss, he used so much skill it was just like from the book Yang, you have to believe me." Blake tries to explains her experience but finds it hard to put it into words.

 _'That sounds like our Natsu alright, so caring and slow in his kisses, but where did he learn to do that?'_ Yang agrees with Blake's description of her man.

"I understand what you mean, **scoff** , well he did more then just kiss me that sexy stud." Yang mumbles and bites her lip just thinking of the next time Yang and Natsu have another night of passion together.

"What do you mean?" Blake wonders, _'What did Natsu do to her? She has been happier than usually since this morning, she's even been having this weird love struck smile on her lips.'_ Blake notes.

"After Natsu and I left for his room, I kinda did the same thing...but worse..." Yang sheepishly admits.

"Yang?" Blake feels a great emotion of worry in her chest that Yang claimed Natsu for her own and she lost the war before it even began.

"We kissed, we took off our clothes, and we went on from there..." Yang hints at their night by Blake wants to hear it from her herself.

"What did you do?"

"We had sex okay Blake, we had amazing sex that would make run your book for it's money." Yang blurts out with a blush on her face, she'll let this blush show this time, because she brought it on herself.

Blake blushes madly and begins to envy her friend that she actually did the impossible, made Natsu fuck her, "H...how was it?" Blake let's her curiosity get the better of her.

Yang bites her lip but tells her the story, "We made out on his bed for awhile then took off our clothes, then I...I sat on his face as I pulled out his...his...dick." Yang mumbles, she didn't want another nearby to hear her.

Belladonna starts to imagine Yang's tale of love and starts to get a little aroused from what she's imagining.

"And his size, **geez** you had to be there to believe it, he's HUGE! I'm saying at least 10 inches when he's not hard, and when he was...12 flipping inches! He's so long, and that's not even considering how thick he is, I could barely wrap my own hand around that monster, you might as well stick a baseball bat down there if you even wanted to have a glimpse of how it felt to have that thing shoved up between your legs." Yang rants, feeling pretty good telling someone this key information about Natsu size and girth.

"W-what?! That certainly can't be true!" Blake hesitantly calls out, Natsu may be the perfect guy but having such a large member isn't possible...right?

"I don't care if you don't believe me, go to Natsu's room tonight and take a look for yourself, plus I don't even think he'll care if you don't if he's awake!" Yang assures.

"W-wait what?! I thought...you two are together now? You know, you two just had sex." Blake mumbles, _'Shut up Blake! This may be your only moment to get Natsu and you're just sabotaging your own plan.'_ She scolds herself.

Yang stops for a moment to think if she and Natsu are a couple or not, 'Well we did bang, and he told me he loved me and I told him I love him. Oh who cares, I need someone else to see I what I saw.' Yang saves that question for another time and shrugs.

"So? Just take a peek, I need to know I'm not crazy." Yang lets Blake do what she got to do as she pulls out her scroll and finds a recent text sent to her from her sister, 'Can we meet up at the theater, I have something to ask, oh it's reeeeally important, Thanks!' Yangs reads.

Blake sighs in relief that she didn't ruin her plan, "Really?"

"Go for it, just tell me what you saw tomorrow." Yang assures and walks toward the exit to meet up with Ruby in the amphitheater.

As Yang leaves Blake feels as if she was given other chance to be with Natsu, _'Thank you Yang.'_

 _..._

 _.._

 _._

 **Ruby**

"Okay, alright, here we go. Just tell Yang how you fell about Natsu and we'll go from there, she'll understand, she's your sister after all." Ruby talks to herself twiddling her thumbs on the edge of the theater stage.

The leader of the great RWBY team has been thinking of bringing to the ball with her, ever since Jaune was rejected by Weiss when he asked her to the ball last night, and the only person that comes to mind is none other than that pink haired stud Natsu Dragneel. Just thinking about him makes her heart pound, she usually avoids the topic of boys but something about Natsu makes her thing otherwise. She doesn't know if it's his hair, his smile, his personality, or just his abs, she just knows that Natsu makes something click her heart when he's around.

"~He's so hot and strong~" Ruby blurts out thinking of the time when Natsu protected Velvet from Cardin and his goons, she wanted that, to have someone of the opposite sex to care for her like that, which wasn't her dad or her uncle and someone her age. She begins to feel a little jealous of Velvet for getting that kind of treatment but she knows Natsu would do just the same for her.

"And he's like weapons just like me!" Ruby giggles to herself at the fact that Natsu also enjoys the many tools of destruction just like her, making her crush on Natsu a whole lot stronger.

"So who's hot and strong sis, ~Ooo~ You have a crush on someone don't 'cha." Yang interrupts from out of the blue.

"YANG!" Ruby yelps and falls off the stage then onto her stomach on the ground.

" **Ha ha** easy there Ruby, I'm just teasing you." Yang explains and helps her sister to her feet.

Ruby only pouts with a blush on her face for making a fool out of herself while she dusts off her red cloak.

"Aw don't give me that, so what did you want to talk about?" Yang asks as she climbs on the edge of the stage to take a sit.

"W-well I **uh** I was wondering..." Ruby nervously stutters while bouncing her index fingers off each other cutely.

"About ~what~" Yang rolls on the what, mocking her sis for her stuttering.

"CAN I GO OUT WITH NATSU?!" Ruby blurts out her sentence as fast as she could to get it over with.

Yang slightly jumps at her out burst, "Slow down Ruby, what did you say?"

Ruby makes a cute hum of displeasure, "I said can I go out with Natsu?" She whispers.

"Ruby speak up, I can't hear you if you're hiding under your cowl." Yang suggests.

Rose takes off her cowl and looks her sister in her eyes filled with determination, "Yang, can I ask Natsu out to the ball?"

Yang raises an eyebrow at her, "Ruby I'm not your mom, go ask Natsu out to the ball already if you want to." Yang approves of Ruby's request.

"But Yang I really like him-What?" Ruby stops as she processes Yang's answer.

"It's not a secret that you don't like Natsu, every girl at this school has their eyes set on those abs, you don't need my permission to ask him out, he's up for grabs sis. That's how it works in these situations."

"B-but I thought you liked him too? Aren't you asking him to the dance?" Ruby asks dumbfounded at her sister's strange response.

"Of course I love Natsu, you can ask him out, if I don't ask him out sooner." Yang warns.

"WHAT! You're making no sense Yang, you like him but you don't care that I ask HIM out to the BALL!" Ruby rants.

Yang nods at her sister's confusion and starts at the beginning, "Ruby, when did you fall in love with Natsu?"

"What? Where is this coming from?!" Ruby blushes madly at such the personally question, Yang's her sister but she still feels uncomfortable to talk about such a sensitive subject.

"Just spill it out already sis, I'll even tell you how I fell in love with him if you tell me." Yang assures with a nod.

Rose sighs and sits down, "Remember back in October, we had the Halloween dance?" She starts.

"Yup."

"And everyone left while Natsu and I stayed at the theater?"

"Oh yeah, I remember that, what did you two do after we went to bed. **Aw** did you two kiss under the moonlight, that's so cute!" Yang thinks and hugs her chest thinking of that romantic moment between her little sister and Natsu.

"Shut up! We didn't...kiss." Ruby hides behind her knees to hide her glowing blush on her cheeks.

"We sat out by the fountain watching the Vale fireworks go off above the city then after a while we decided to go down Vale. We did and he took me to Blades N Bullets..." Ruby starts.

...

..

.

 **Flashback Flashback Flashback...**

"So who's the lucky lady Natsu?" Nila asks.

"I-I'm not his girlfriend Ms. Indigo." Ruby corrects brightly red.

"Oh call me Nila, are you sure you two aren't together, you two look so cute together." Nila teases as Natsu waves at her, making Ruby blush even harder that she can feel the heat on her cheeks burn her face.

"Hi Nila, Happy Halloween, this is Ruby, she's from Beacon." Natsu greets as Ruby hides behind him to keep her blush hidden from the badass veteran.

"Ruby, what a pretty name you have, so what brings you two to Blade N Bullets this spooky night?" Nila asks.

"I was just showing Ruby here around, she really likes weapons so I brought her to the best weapon store around." Natsu explains.

Nila blushes and waves her hand, "Stop it, you're making me blush." Nila mumbles and holds her cheek in embarrassment.

Nila notices Ruby glance over to a display case behind the counter that contains a strange looking assault rifle with several medals scattered around the front of the gun and behind it is a big picture of four Atlas soldiers all posing for a picture in front of a bullhead.

"Here, let me show you two something." Nila offers and walks to the counter.

Ruby breaks from her embarrassment and follows Nila with Natsu behind her, "This is so cool." Ruby whispers as she looks at all the guns around her.

As the two walk behind the counter, Nila opens the display case behind the counter and pulls out the strange white and blue assault rifle to show the two hunters, "That's a AC280! All the Atlas soldiers have 5.56mm wind bullets created in the chamber of the feed every time the trigger is pulled. It was like a super huge advancement in the world of fire arms!" Ruby rants while ogling the rifle.

" **Hmmm** , Impressive Ruby, you must know a lot about guns huh? Would you like to try it out in the firing range?" Nila asks and holds out the rifle.

"No way no way, really?!" Ruby gently takes the gun and takes in all the details of the gun into her memory.

"Sure, just follow me please." Nila assures and opens a door behind the counter.

The two hunters follow the store owner and enter the firing range, "Wow..." Ruby mumbles as she watches blue lights light up the room.

"Just stand here and aim when ready, the targets will pop up and do the rest." Nila points at a section of the long table that cuts the room into two.

Natsu stands by Nila while Ruby walks up to the table and raises the rifle with ease, "Oh, do you know how to turn off the safety?" Nila asks.

"Um...I think so." Ruby tries to remember all the reading she did on guns when she was at Signal, but quickly finds a button on the side of the gun, above the trigger, and pushes it with her trigger finger, making the gun sound a charging-up like zoom.

"This is awesome!" Ruby squeaks in delight and raises the rifle up again.

"You ready Ruby?" Nila asks.

"Yup."

"Go get 'em Ruby!" Natsu rallies his zombie friend.

"Alright, computer, initiate level 3 simulation." Nila orders out loud for her A.I to hear.

 _"Request confirmed, commencing level 3 simulation."_ The angelic voice of the A.I acknowledges.

The room then dims the lights as red crystals form together from the ground and build upward to create a soldier pointing a gun at Ruby, "Fire when ready Ruby." Nila assures.

Ruby doesn't say another word as she pulls the trigger, and a burst of three bullets fire from the rifle and pierce the head of the hologram. Making the soldier's heat explode into tiny shards of red as the body of the soldier falls limp on the ground and shatters into pieces.

Lil Red giggles to herself of the sure awesomeness to have such a powerful rifle in her hands, "You're friend is really something Natsu, she even knows how to fire in bursts." Nila praises and ruffles Natsu's hair.

"I know, she's awesome." Natsu agrees confidently with a nod.

A group of five more red soldiers pop up in the firing range to replace the one who was shot. Ruby's eyes scan the room in front of her to plan her next move. She starts off by the one to her outer most right and fires a burst into it's head then proceeds to the next target and pulls the trigger. The two spectators watch as Ruby eliminates the targets with the up most of ease and precision.

 _'Young love, how adorable.'_ Nila mumbles as Natsu smiles at the sight of Ruby laughing, having a wonderful time at the firing range.

Ruby shoots the last hologram left on the shooting range and hears the rifle burst out smoke from the barrel as the room lights up again and the words 'Level Complete' are displayed in front of Ruby, she laughs in glee at her skills and turns around to Nila and Natsu, who are clapping for her.

"Now that's how's it's done." Natsu praises and pulls Ruby in for an one armed hug, making Ruby blush at his warmth.

"Thank you, Thank you." Ruby takes in the praise as she gives the rifle back to Nila, "That was great, Nila, thank you for everything." She thanks with a nod.

"No need to thank me, it was Natsu who brought you here, between you and me, I'm just trying to get you to together." She whispers into Ruby's ear, "What!?" Ruby yells and hides from Nila and Natsu under her cowl.

"Ruby? What's wrong?" Natsu tries to comfort Ruby while Nila gives him the thumbs up, _'That's right Natsu, get in there!'_ She thinks and nods to herself that her job is complete, those two are definitely getting together one of these days.

"It's nothing, thanks Natsu." Ruby calms down and the three head back into the store.

...

..

.

"Natsu you don't have to buy me that." Ruby assures as Natsu gives Nila a box containing a silver rose.

"What? You like it so I'm going to get you it." Nila hands Natsu his change and hands Natsu the rose.

"But you got me all this other stuff for me already." Ruby whines and shows him the large briefcase containing speed reloaders for Weiss, more pistol magazines for Blake, and belts of fire dust shells for Yang.

"Consider it as a present for being my friend since I moved here Ruby." Natsu assures as Nila walks the two the front of the story.

"Natsu." Ruby feels a good pain her chest at Natsu's heart tugging words.

"You two love birds stay safe tonight alright, now have fun." Nila teases and gives Natsu a big hug, to her pleasure, Natsu returns the hugs motorboating her.

"We're not t-together." Ruby stutters and walks away from the two to hide yet another blush on her face.

"Thanks for everything Nila!" Natsu says after he finishes the hug.

"Anytime Natsu." Nila nods with a blush on her face from his hug, _'I hope my plan worked.'_ She thinks as she waves Natsu goodbye then returns to her store.

Natsu returns to Ruby and the two walk down the sidewalk while enjoying each other's company, "Such a nice view." Natsu mumbles at all the lights in around him.

"Yeah it is- **Whoa**!" Ruby trips on a small bump on the sidewalks and falls to the ground, but Natsu quickly catches her before she hits the floor.

" **Whew** , thanks Na-" She's interrupted again as she raises up to feel Natsu's lips on hers. Both their eyes shoot open as they accidentally kiss each other on the lips, how this happen? Natsu was a little too close to her face when she was getting

The two back away from each other with blushes on their face, "I'm so sorry Natsu, I didn't mean it...t-to kiss you." Ruby blushes madly and fears that she broke her friendship with Natsu.

"No, no it's my fault." Natsu takes the blame and touches her shoulder to comfort her, making her jump a little bit.

"You're n-not mad?" She mumbles.

"No of course not, how can I be mad at my best friend Ruby?" Natsu brings her in to a hug and lets her snuggle on his chest.

 _'So nice and warm, I can stay here for-RUBY! What are you talking about, you just kissed him and this is next thing you think of?!'_ She scolds herself while Natsu rubs her back soothingly.

"If it makes you feel better...I liked it..." Natsu mutters making Ruby looks up to him.

"You...liked the...kiss?" Ruby whispers.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind...if we did it...again." He admits, trying not to make Ruby mad.

 _'He liked it! He actually wants to kiss again!'_ Ruby feels her heart beat like a drum nonstop as he holds her.

"I wouldn't mind...another kiss." Ruby calms herself down and looks at Natsu then goes on her tippy toes and kisses him again, but this time she takes her time. Natsu like this kiss from Ruby, he wasn't used to the slow gentle kiss, it was completely different from Fia's rough and fast kiss. This kiss let's him savor the moment to it's fullest potential. The two share this passionate kiss for a while till they break off for a breather..."How about that?" Ruby asks.

"Better, way better." Natsu admits with a big smiles.

"Okay, we- oh we got to go!" Ruby yells as she spots a clock in the background that reads 9:00 pm and starts running down the street with the briefcase in hand.

Natsu doesn't say a word as he spots the same clock, _'Aw Glynda's gonna be so mad if she finds out we're out this late!'_ He thinks and chases after Ruby.

...

..

.

 **Flashback End Flashback End**

"So you were the one who taught him that!" Yang bursts and points at Ruby with her finger.

"It just happened! That was the only time we kissed I swear." Ruby quickly explains while shaking her hands in front of her frantically.

"Wow Ruby, I didn't know you had it in you, kissing Natsu under the moonlight on Halloween night! You stole his first kiss and taught him how to do it better." Yang teases.

"Shut up! We kissed and I fell in love with Natsu okay...now your turn." Ruby mumbles trying to keep herself control with all her blushing.

"That's mind blowing, my little sister stole Natsu's first kiss without me realizing it, I'm so proud of you!" Yang gets off the stage and hugs Ruby tightly.

"S-stop it! I said my story so you tell your's." Ruby frees herself from Yang's grip and pouts.

"Me, it's short and simple, since you told me about Natsu I knew he was a good guy. At first I was just playing around with him with the constant flirting, you know trying to make him break, but he didn't see me as some other pretty face. He saw me for who I am...and I like that. As the days went by I started to build a little crush for Natsu, now here I am, in love with such a wonderful guy." Yang tells her story with only a few lines to satisfy her sis' curiosity.

Ruby ponders over Yang's explanation, and how Natsu managed to claim both her and Yang's heart from just being their friends. She really likes Natsu and she wasn't going to let Yang beat her without a fight, "Then all we got to do is tell him huh?" She mumbles.

"Yup, so you better ask him out before someone else does." Yang suggests.

"So, that's it, the best girl wins."

"I like I said, he's up for grabs. Now get out there and confess your love sis." Yang encourages and slaps her on the back.

"Yang!" Ruby yells, mad at her for yelling her secret out loud so carelessly.

...

..

.

 **Pyrrha**

"Jaune, what's this about, you can tell me." Pyrrha comforts her leader and touches his shoulder.

"It's Weiss." Jaune finally gives in.

Pyrrha and Jaune now stand on a rooftop, where they and Natsu first declared to train together, talking about new lessons for Jaune to learn and when Natsu is teaching him once he comes back to train again, but now they're talking about girls.

"Oh." Nikos frowns, she hasn't seen Natsu all day, her window of opportunity is closing fast as the day comes to an end, and she begins to worry that someone else has asked him out already. _'I better catch Natsu before I sleep tonight, I need to at least try to ask him before tomorrow or it'll be too late.'_ She thinks.

"I don't know what to do, I've tried everything my Mom taught me about girls and nothing is working. I'm just so confused, what don't I have that she wants!" Jaune vents and grits his fists, getting a little frustrated of the whole situation.

"Jaune...'' She mumbles.

"Who am I kidding, you must of already have someone to go out on the Ball too right? Guys must be all over you for a chance to go out with you." Jaune mumbles as Natsu walks onto the roof top.

"Actually, no one has asked me out to the ball yet." Pyrrha admits.

"No way, if you don't get a date, I'll wear a dress." Jaune admits as the two hear the rooftop door opens.

"Hello! I'm here, so here's what I got in-" Natsu starts his speech about the next lesson but Jaune grabs him by the arm and drags him to the exit.

"Jaune?! What's wrong?" Natsu asks as Jaune drags him down the stairs.

"Wait, Natsu!" Pyrrha reaches out for Natsu but Jaune already down the stairs. She wants to go after him but Jaune must have something important to tell him.

...

..

.

"Jaune, what are you doing?" Natsu asks as Jaune brings him into the empty staircase.

"Natsu, I-I need to ask you something, it's important so just hear me out." Jaune explains as he leans on the safety rail of the staircase.

"Okay? What is it?"

"How are you so good with girls?" Jaune drops the bomb on Natsu.

"Girls? What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm taking about, y-you make girls blush just by looking at them and almost every girl at this school likes you." Jaune explains.

"I just don't get it, what do you have that every girl wants, you can just say one word and you have a girl wrapped around your finger."

"Jaune, what's this about?"

"It's Weiss, we were talking about it before you got here, I-I just want some advice to help me convince Weiss to come with the ball with me." Jaune explains.

"Why don't you just ask her?" Natsu asks.

"Don't play around Natsu, I have, all day I've tried everything my Mom taught me about girls, but nothing seems to work."

Natsu thinks about this problem then remembers Glynda's teachings, "Did you give her a flower?"

"What?"

"A flower, you know a plant."

"Yes Natsu I know what a flower is, but I tried that and couldn't get the right flower to get her. There's just so many to choose from."

"Jaune, don't over think it, just give a dang white lily to her, If you really wanted to ask her out, just be yourself, no one likes people who aren't themselves." Natsu tries to explains.

Jaune sighs as he looks at the bottom of the stairs, "Just like Pyrrha." Jaune mumbles.

"Thanks Natsu, you help me a lot, I think." Jaune mumbles and pats Natsu on the shoulder, "I'll see you tomorrow." He says ans walks down the stairs.

As Natsu watches Jaune walks down the stares he spots Pyrrha walking toward him, "Hi Pyrrha!" Natsu greets and hugs her as she comes into his hugging range.

"H-hello N..Natsu." Pyrrha stutters, feeling more tense to Natsu's touch now she's facing her true feelings.

"Jaune just asked me about girls, but I think he got it now." Natsu explains.

"Really...Um Natsu...Can I ask you something?" Pyrrha asks getting more and more nervous as she closes in on the big question.

"What is it?"

"I was wondering...if we could..."

"PYRRHA! Where are you, your dress just came in!" Nora yells from the bottom of the staircase looking for Pyrrha.

Pyrrha sighs in defeat and gives Natsu a quick hug, "I'll tell you tomorrow, goodbye." She explains and quickly goes down the stairs to meet with Nora to try on her dress.

"Everyone is full of questions today.." Natsu mutters and makes his way to his room.

...

..

.

Natsu yawns as he walks to his room, "I'll ask everyone on the list tomorrow, those flowers should be here in the morning anyway." Natsu mumbles as he looks around.

"Natsu!?" He hears and he looks to his bed.

He isn't surprised of what he is seeing, it was Blake, sitting on his bed covering herself with his blanket, "Blake, you staying for tonight?" Natsu asks causally as he takes off all his clothes till he's only in his tight boxes, showing his massive bulge between his legs.

 _'Oh my god...Yang was right, it's massive!'_ Blake blushes at the sight of the man in front of her, _'We didn't go all the way last time, but this time is the one.'_ Blake plans.

"Yes, I-I'm sleeping for the night." She explains as Natsu approaches her, making her heart pound of the upcoming events.

"Great, I always enjoy a sleeping partner." Natsu admits and attempts to slip under the sheets of his bed with her only for Blake to pull him on the bed and on her.

Natsu can feel Blake's soft naked body as she pulls him down, "Blake are you that tired?" Natsu asks as he wraps his arms around her waist.

"No...I...I want this..." Blake mumbles and grabs the monster between his legs and kisses Natsu to begin another night of passion.

* * *

 **Okay dookey, chapter done and over with for your reading pleasure.**

 **Here's a fun fact, Natsu has a mating season and he's only fertile during his mating season. So he can fuck all the girls he wants without worrying about getting any pregnant...and also Yang's not getting pregnant...that would be funny if she did yes but no it's not happening.**

 **Might as well check in to my profile after each upload, there should be a new poll up for the next girl to fall from Natsu's charms. This one is Weiss or Pyrrha just for a heads up.**

 **Thanks again for all the constant follows, favorites, and reviews...greatly appreciated for the feedback. Keep it up my friends, if I can call you people that.**

 **If you like this chapter then good for you...**

 **Till Next Time**


	18. End Of A Hero

**"DO IT! Pull the trigger!" Speaking**

 ** _"But he's out of ammo." Communications_**

 ** _'Then shank that fool then!' Thinking_**

 **Sounds consist of...sounds**

 **You know that drill I own them ocs and nothing more ya da ya da**

 **To The Ball**

"~Blake~" Natsu mumbles as his cat rubs her hand up and down his growingly hard member.

"Should we continue where we left off?" Blake asks between kisses.

"Yes." He immediately answers as he begins to roam his hands down to her chest and onto her soft round melons.

"~ **Ahh** ~ Then it's your turn." Blake moans and makes Natsu back up to give her some room, he sits in front of her while watching her grab his waist as she lowers her head in front of his bulge in his boxers.

'It's getting hard again, **gaah** it's making me all hot again.' Natsu notes as he feels his cock harden to a rock hard level as Blake stares at the monster between his legs. He's rather excited to do this strange activity with Blake, if it felt good with Yang then it should be the same with Blake, especially when he gets a taste of her nectar.

 _'Time to release the beast.'_ Blake thinks as she pulls down his boxes, making something hard flick out from the darkness of the clothing and smack the tip of her nose, making her shut her eyes from the unexpected tap of heat, completely intoxicating her with the musky smell of his cock.

 _' **Uhh** , it smells so good, so ~tasty~'_ She takes a big whiff oh his scent and moans loudly with a small blush on her pale cheeks.

"Blake!" He moans her name feeling the faunus's hot breath on his member, with the sight of her cute cat ears lowering and her lustful smile, it only feeds his ever growing sex drive.

With the woman's lust reaching a critical level, she opens her eyes to meet his rod of pleasure, "Natsu, so big, ~it's driving me wild~" She mumbles to herself and grabs his cock firmly with one hand to test the waters. His cock twitches at her touch and heats of her hand, _'How am I suppose to fit this in my mouth, and...down there? I can't even touch my fingers he's so thick, and Yang took this all yesterday? How?'_ Blake mumbles and starts to stroke him up and down slowly, watching his foreskin retract and extend from her rubbing.

"~So good~" Natsu growls at the slow start, he's beginning to like this action of jacking off by an woman's hand, she's barely even touching him and it's unbearable to stay in control, making the idea of going faster all the more tempting to try.

Hearing this praise, Blake is encouraged to continue and she strokes a little faster, "Like this, you like that?" She begins to talk dirty as she jerks him off while taking in his cute expression and moans to remember.

"~Yes~ Just like that!" Natsu mutters between moans as his breaths hitches and he thrusts forward, making Blake stop stroking him, edging him for the first time.

Natsu's eye widens as he feels his climax die without even finishing, leaving him in a hot blushing mess, "Why'd...you...stop?" He asks but he only finds Blake ogling his broken state.

 _'So big, and those abs, I can't take this anymore!'_ Blake snaps from all of Natsu's sexiness and gives into her sole desire to fuck Natsu till he's completely satisfied, so she unexpectedly shoves his member in her mouth and begins to suck and twirl her tongue around his cock to please him. Making Natsu watch Blake shallow his whole cock inch after inch till his all in his mouth then back all the way back to his tip to kiss his dick head. "My god Blake, don't stop!" Natsu praises while breathing faster with each complete suck she finishes.

Natsu jumps at Blake's sneak attack and moans loudly, _'She's sucking so hard, I feel like I'm going to explode down there.'_ He tries to keep it together as he feels Blake's other hand cup his balls and plays with them while she shakes her ass for all her lover's viewing pleasure.

 _'It's so good, I can't move...why won't my heart so pounding!'_ Natsu freezes at Blake's simple blowjob, in the way he's sitting, he can truly enjoy everything about Blake's sucking ability. Her slimy tongue coating his dick, her mouth sucking the juice out of him, her soft touch massaging his balls, everything she's doing paralyzes him in a state of a ever lasting bliss.

" **Hmph** " Blake sounds a muffle cry finds her limit and slams her head all the way down to the base of his member while shutting her eyes shut again to brace herself to keep his dick in her throat for as long as she can.

Her tight throat squeezes Natsu's cock like a snake on a mouse as Natsu quickly reaches his limit of pleasure, "Blake stop it, it's too much, I...can't... **ahhh**!" Natsu moans loudly as his sensitivity on his dick rises to push his pleasure meter off the scale.

Belladonna uses this moment to make Natsu shoot everything his got in those balls of his and shakes her head around his dick to make him feel every nook and cranny of her mouth.

"BLAKE!" Natsu grabs on to the sheets of his bed and thrusts his cock deeper in her throat as he coats her throat with his burning seed down her throat as Bakes moans at his power climax.

Fearing of choking on his cock, she quickly let's his member free of her throat hold and shallows all his cum in her mouth with delight, _'~ **Mmm** ~ So hot and sticky, and it's still coming out of him, it's all over my face...so much on my chest.'_ Blake enjoys his warm cum as she opens her mouth in attempt to catch Natsu's cum shooting from his twitching cock.

Natsu watches as his cock shoots endless amounts of his seed all over Blake, but as he finishes shooting his last burst, he's dick refuses to calm down to the sight of Blake's shameful sight. Her whole upper body is showered with his sticky substance, her face, her tits, and more noticeably her mouth. Blake's mouth is wide open and she's sticking her tongue, which as a small puddle of his seed sitting on it, showing him that she's a good girl and loves his cum.

This only makes his dick twitch again in excitement at the sight, "Blake I don't drink that!" Natsu scolds as Black closes her mouth and shallows his seed. He watches a large bulge of his cum go down her throat and feels hugely turned on by her actions but still feels uneasy to have Blake drink something from his body that he has no idea where it came from.

"~Why~ My love you taste so good, and I want more!" Blake doesn't bother cleaning her dirtied face and tits and goes for another round of sucking, trying out to claim the title of master cocksucker for herself, she mixes up her blowjob strategy and grabs her tits firmly and wraps her bad girls around his cock out of curiosity if Natsu enjoys a technique of sucking a man she leaned from her book.

" **Ahhh** god Blake!" Natsu breaks from the feeling of Blake's stained tits, the feeling of two soft melons hugging his cock is so new and blissful for him to experience. Blake smiles as she sucks his member's thick head and begins to bounce her tits up and down his staff, covering his cock in a mix of his own cum and her saliva.

 _'So this is a titfuck **huh** , I can feel his dick warm them up, **oh** I'm so wet right now I'm soaking the bed.'_ Blake notes, feeling her pussy drip a waterfall of her honey down her legs and onto the bed sheets.

Blake spends the next several minutes jacking his staff off with her soft breasts while she took the remainder of his cock to suck off like a lollipop. She tries massaging her tits, slapping them together, and the old fashion fast pounding to try out different styles of titfucking to please her man. All in which made Natsu moan and groan while she sucks him off.

"Blake...It's coming again...~Blake~" Natsu moans her name as Blake goes into overdrive and taps her tits up and down his dick all while following up with a good suck.

 _'Natsu, baby I want it, give it to me, shoot your load all inside me!'_ Blake mentally encourages him as she feels Natsu's member prepare itself to fire away.

"Blake, Blake, Blake... **hahh** BLAKE!" Natsu repeats her name over and over again till he finally cums again with Blake sucking his head as he shoots his seed in bursts.

" **Hmm**..." Blake moans at the returning taste of his cum invading hes mouth again and coats her mouth, with each twitch of his cock he shoots another wave of white love into her mouth, making her shallow another wonderful load of his with the cutest expression of glee on her face.

" **Hahhh**... **uhh**..." Natsu feels a great satisfaction in him when he drops to the bed as Blake finally let's go of his member with a happy smile on her face.

"All done...so much and so sticky, don't worry my love, I won't let one drop go to ~waste~" Blake assures and grabs her tits then licks them to collect her rightfully gained reward of Natsu's love. She licks her girls clean then starts to guide the cum on her face to her mouth like a cat grooming itself.

While she cleans herself, Natsu feels an pleasureful twitch down below as he calms down from his powerful orgasm, _'It happened again, what is that, it feels so good when she sucks me like that...and those things were so soft when they go up and down my thing._ ' Natsu growls at his arousal climbs once again for another round.

"Now it's my turn." Natsu declares, as Blake sighs in satisfaction licking her fingers clean of cum.

"Are you ready for-" Blake is interrupted as Natsu grabs her ass and brings her on top of him to sit on his face, as her ass jiggles on his face, he shoves his tongue in her tight dripping wet pink pussy for some payback.

"~N-Natsu~ Not so fast, I can't keep up!" Blake mumbles and squeezes her tits to assist Natsu in her quest to make her cum, ravaging eating her pussy out to the best of his ability

Natsu couldn't see Blake's face from her large breasts and thick thighs, but he can tell that she's enjoying her fun time as much as he is, _'Just as good as Yang, but they taste so different.'_ Natsu notes as he compares Blake's honey from Yang's honey, both are equally tasty and enjoyable to collect. He didn't know what is better when eating a woman, the drink, or the journey to the drink. He loves tasting a woman's nectar but he finds exploring her pussy just as exciting to do. Natsu rubs her thick thighs as he sucks on her wet lips and trails his tongue up and down her maidenhood.

"A-are you hungry my love? G-go **aaahh** ahead, eat me out baby, my love is for you and y-you alone." Blake encourages and starts to rock her hips up, down, side-to-side, around his face to help him reach all her sweet spots to make her cum.

Natsu moans approvingly as he sticks his tongue back into her sweet snatch and twirls his tongue around her tight walls, " **Hah ah**...just like that N-Natsu, right there!" Blake moans uncontrollably as her man attacks her sensitive G-spot relentlessly.

 _'I love it when she says that...it's makes me so hard down there.'_ Natsu complies and increases his assault with inhuman speed and skill to make his cat squirt while his member twitches in approvingly.

Blake shivers in delight like as her orgasm hits her to end her resistance to his love and she scream his name, "NATSU!" She clenches her tight pink walls around his warm tongue while she squeezes her suckable thighs around his head to keep him in place for her to spray her honey all over him. Natsu feels a rush of her honey spray into his mouth like a hose, which he happily shallows, as roughly squeezes her ass.

"YES!" Blake moans greatly with trembling on his face, shaking her ass in the process.

 **~Slurp~** Natsu makes slurping sounds as he eats her snatch out during the aftermath of her intense orgasm. 'So tasty, I can't control myself.' Blake's climax doesn't deter Natsu one bit to slow down, as a matter-of-fact he sucks her clit harder, twirls his tongue faster, and even deepens his face into her snatch just so he can squirt again.

"No Na-Natsu st...stop it...too...much..." Blake whimpers, feeling her maidenhood turn up the sensitive as Natsu continues to defile her flower with no remorse.

The pleasure is too great, too unbearably good to keep her in control, so she squirts again for the second time in a row to please him. Blake screams in bliss as she archs her back, while clenching her tits, and sticks her tongue out as she screams another moan.

She feels her whole body quiver in joy at her second squirt and she takes even longer to calm down, leaving the two lovers at a deadlock to catch their breaths.

"No more...baby...enough...ple-please..." Blake calms down as she moves her tits out of the way to see Natsu.

Natsu releases her lower lips for one last suck and comes out for air with her taste in his breath, "O...okay...sure..." Natsu mumbles through breathes as Blake slowly gets off his face, breaking several sticky lines of her juice connecting her pussy to his face as she gets off him.

 _'He ate me out so good...I don't think I have much left in me after that. He drank everything up...'_ Blake mumbles as she notices that the pussy juice dripping down her legs isn't as much as it was before Natsu ate her, making her think that next time Natsu needs to tone it down a bit when he wants another taste of her.

 _'Next time?!'_ Blake catches herself on her own thoughts and thinks if she every get another chance like this again to fuck Natsu, but before she could think of a legitimate answer she begins to grow weak and she lies down in front of Natsu with her knees bent touching her breasts and legs in the air, giving Natsu a good view of her eaten snatch and puckered hole below it.

Blake watches as Natsu gets up on his knees and wipes his mouth clean of her juice as he spreads her legs back and open to rest his head on her chest pillows. This makes Blake wide open for Natsu's cock to ram right into her, but only his tip tease her entrance as he shoves his face in her cleavage.

"Natsu..." Blake calls with a blush on her face to be in such a revealing position and with Natsu face in her cleavage, only making her see his pink locks.

"Yes?" Natsu massages her ass while he pops from her tit prison and rests his chin on her nipples.

"~ **Haah** ~ N-Natsu...I..." Blake starts but Natsu's hands keep her from talking.

 _'Blake don't do it! It'll only hurt in the end, don't ruin this!'_ She scolds herself but she continues forward.

"Blake?" Natsu asks with a smile on his face.

 _'He's just going to reject you, he's with Yang!'_ She tries to back herself out of her plan but it doesn't work.

"N-Natsu...I love you." She admits, not really caring that she'll get rejected because of Yang's quickness to claim him first, but she instantly regrets confessing and turns away from him, preparing herself to face rejection in the face for the man she loves.

"Blake, what's wrong?" Natsu stops touches her ass and caresses her cheek, making her look at him, and he could tell that she's about to tear up. Making Natsu little bit worried that she's crying, _'Why are you crying...did I do something wrong?'_ He thinks and thinks of kissing her to say he's sorry for whatever he has done to her.

"Natsu I love you!" She confesses again, not wanted to hear him say those words to her. She loved everything about him, his smile, his love, why did Yang have to take something so good to her so soon? So she did the only thing she can do to prevent him from rejecting her, so she kissed him for as long as she could and it only hurts her heart more that he kisses back with the same passion as hers.

 _'Don't say it Natsu, I love you. I love you so much!'_ Blake gives all her love into the kiss, cupping his face, and using everything she has to deepen and keep the kiss going.

The two moan as the kiss goes on longer and longer till the two feel that they need to break for air, 'No please, no I don't want this end, Don't say it Natsu!' Blake begins to tear up as the two slowly break from the kiss and stare into each other's eyes.

"Blake I-" Natsu wants to tell her that he too loves her but she puts her finger on her lips and wipes her tears on her eyes.

"Don't say anything Natsu, I know how you feel, just know that will always love you no matter what. I love you so much Natsu." Blake gives Natsu a crooked smiles and kisses him again.

Dragneel smiles at her words and feels his heart melt into a gooey mush, _'I love you too...I love you too.'_ He thinks as the two break another kiss.

"Natsu, do it, I'm ready now." Blake assures as she holds her legs for Natsu to stick his monster of a member inside of her.

Her hunter grin lustfully and gives her a quick peck on the lips before looking at her pussy to guide his cock into her sweet insides, _'This part is the best part, it's so tight but soo good.'_ Natsu thinks and prepares himself for another amazing night.

The two don't even notice the scroll above Blake's head flashing a little red light, saying that's is recording, or live streaming their moment.

...

..

.

 **RWBY's room**

 _"~ **Ahhh** ~ N-Natsu you're so big!" _

Blake's voice can be heard moaning loudly through some red headphones, Ruby's headphones, but it wasn't Ruby who was listening on Blake and Natsu...it's Yang.

With the lights off, Ruby and Weiss sleep but for Yang is wide awake and breathing heard, she's sitting on her bed with her legs wide open and her scroll between her legs. She has her sister's headphones plugged into the scroll, which shows Natsu pounding into Blake while sucking on both her perky nipple with the happiest look on his face. She playing with herself watching Blake and Natsu pound each other's sexes together. How did she get her scroll to get a free cam of Natsu's passionate sex with Blake?

Yang was the last one to go sleep but she accidentally called Natsu's scroll, when she was about to end the call here and there what she saw made her extremely horny. She saw Blake sucking Natsu off with her ass shaking at the camera, turning down the volume she quietly grabbed Ruby's headphones and some tissues to give herself a sweet release. She watched as Blake take Natsu's dick without resistance as she put the scroll on it's little stand between her legs and she raised her shirt then took off her pants and panties to give herself some room to play around with.

She started off slow by rubbing her clit and slowly massaging her right tit, in a way that reminded her of Natsu's warm touch. She made sure to keep her moans low to keep Ruby and Weiss from walking up, but as Natsu ate Blake out, Yang's moan grew louder and louder that she had to bite her lip to keep the others from hearing her.

Now watching her own personal view of Natsu's dick drilling into Blake's womanhood, she squeezes her breast as hard as she can while she sticks two fingers into a tight snatch to try an imitate what Blake is feeling right now. The sounds of flesh slapping together and the moan coming from the two lovers makes Yang wet, really wet, she didn't really care that she's wasn't getting Natsu's dick, she just make him tear her apart the next time they bang, for now Blake can have her moment.

 _"~Natsu~ Natsu! Harder...harder!"_ Yang hears Blake moan into the headphones as Natsu squeezes her tits while he sucks on her nipples for fiercely.

" **Hah**...Natsu..." Yang whispers as pumping her finger slowly into her snatch slowly, not wanting to finish early with Natsu and Blake still going at it.

 _'It's going in and out over and over again...such a big dick tearing me apart...'_ Yang fantasies about being in Blake's position, making her lust grow as she fingers herself slowly while squeezing her large right tit and plays with her nipple, pulling, squeezing, flicking her little pink orb to her heart's content to get her off.

 _"Blake! You're so tight it's driving me nuts!"_ Natsu stops sucking her tits for his dirty comment then hugs her tightly, squishing her tits on his chest while he sucks on her neck.

 _"Only f-for you...baby, more...faster!"_ Blake squishes massages the sides of her tits while Natsu kisses her neck.

"Yes...more...give to me harder..." Yang talks to herself as she looks at her tits while she plays with herself, _'I don't know what he likes better, these bad girls or my ass...but I don't care...he'll suck on them both anyway.'_ She thinks and imagines Natsu sucking her ass as she blows him off, making her increase her speed down below, making her arch her back slightly at the increasing pleasure, making her bed squeak a little bit louder.

 _"Natsu...I'm close..."_ Blake moans and wraps her arms and legs around Natsu while he taps her ass.

 _"Me...too._ " Natsu agrees.

Yang breathes harder as the final stretch comes into to play, so she sticks another finger into her pussy and quickly shakes her hand up and down as fast as she can, hitting her G-spot while making her hand vibrate and quickly gets her to an orgasm.

 _"Natsu...Natsu!"_

 _"B-Blake...Blake!"_ The two lovers moan louder as the sounds of their sexes hitting each other echo through out the room.

"Natsu, Natsu harder...harder..." Yang closes her eyes and lets an vivid image of Natsu fucking her deeply take over, setting her arousal to the max as she fingers herself over the edge.

"H...here it...comes...~ **Ahhh** ~" Yang slaps her pussy one last time and squeezes her tit as hard as she could.

"NATSU!" Blake and Yang moan at the same time and they squirt all over the place, Blake coats Natsu's dick with her juice as he sends his seed deep into her womb, filling her up over the recommended amount. While Yang trembles on her bed squirting all over the sheets and on her scroll, soaking her scroll and sheets with her juice and scent.

The two girls take a few minutes to stop squirting then they finally calm down, with Blake trembling in Natsu's arms, and Yang quivering to herself on her bed with her fingers still inside her.

" **Ha**... **heh**...Natsu..." Yang breaths hard and reluctantly begins to clean herself up with the tissues she brought with her, she blushes hard to see that she squirted on her scroll and takes a note to clean it with some wet wipes tomorrow, she wouldn't what her honey smell on her scroll for all to smell. That would only make things awkward for her when she has to lend someone her scroll.

She cleans the screen with the tissues and sets it down between her legs as she grabs a new tissues to clean her soaked snatch, _'So much...I think I need to get new sheets after tomorrow as well. **Heh**...that's Natsu for you.'_ She thinks looking as the dark spots on her sheets, marking where her honey landed on, she came hard just thinking about Natsu...and watching him fuck her teammate but still he's quite the man.

She finishes cleaning herself up while Natsu and Blake kiss each other passionately, feeling tired Yang climbs under her sheets, ignoring her wetness on her sheets, and begins to fall asleep, but she hears something from the loves at the other end of the call.

"I love you Blake..."

"I...I love you too Natsu..."

Yang slightly opens her eyes to see the two lover again but the call ends with a beep, she sighs to herself at those words. _'Why am I not surprised...that stud making girls fall for him left and right.'_ Yang thinks, she wants to feel jealous and heartbroken for Natsu saying such words to woman other than her but she just couldn't bring herself to feel that way. She knows Natsu has a kinda of...chick magnet...personality that he really a natural at making 'friends' with the opposite sex. She feels kinda of odd not feeling anything, watching her man fuck another woman and she watched every hot second of it, but decides to let it go and sleep on it, then oddly smiles to herself as she falls to sleep.

"Natsu...what a stud." She mumbles then falls asleep.

...

..

.

 **The Next Day**

Blake inhales deeply as she returns to reality from her dreams and finds herself under a sleeping Natsu, holding her close while he uses her soft naught pillows to rest his head on, she feels something big inside her and moves, just feel Natsu's dick thrust deep inside her.

"~ **Hah~**...it's still in there..." Blake mumbles and moves again but ends with the same effect.

She decides that she can't free herself from Natsu's grip, so she'll just wake him up. To do this she starts to kiss Natsu on his cheek while whispering in his ear, "Natsu...wake up hon."

Natsu softly growls as he wakes up to the sight of her sweet black cat looking at him with a soft smile, " **Hmm** , morning Blake." He greets and kisses her on the lips.

After they finish the morning kiss Natsu gets off her and hisses as his dick plops out of her snatch, making the two lovers moan as they leave each other, " **Ha ha** , you stretch me out last night." Blake cutely giggles as she feels an large empty space inside her slowly begins to adjust to the absence of Natsu's 12 inch rod inside her.

Natsu feels a boost in his pride to her words and decides to do the same for her, "And you gave me a good snack, you cutey." Natsu winks at Blake, a skill he got from Yang, and this makes Blake blush and lower her cat ear in embarrassment, remember that Natsu basically feasted on his snatch for all her honey, now it might take all day to regain what was consumed by the stud.

"You too." She mumbles remember her blowjob she gave him, then the load she took, making her blush harden at her lustful side.

"Now, let's get ready, today's the big day." Natsu explains and gathers their clothes just like he did for Yang.

Blake doesn't seem to hear him as she get's lost in her thoughts, _'I said it, I love him, and he loves me...and he love me!'_ Blake squirms in place in happiness for confessing to Natsu, she did it, now Natsu's is hers and he's hers...to a degree. She doesn't know what will happen now, but she's has to tell Yang soon that Natsu said that he loves her, she'll find out sooner or later.

She jumps a little bit as she feels Natsu's tongue in her mouth, before she could fight back he breaks the kiss, "Blake, come on, let's take a shower." Natsu explains and picks a half naked Blake, now wearing his jacket to hide her pillows, bridal style.

"N-Natsu, I can walk..." Blake blushes at his kindness as he walks out of the room.

"That's what Yang said and she couldn't walk straight all day yesterday." Natsu points out.

 _'That's why she was like that yesterday.'_ Blake blushes harder that Natsu's love made Yang walk so funny yesterday. When she asked she said it was Natsu with a blush on her face, looks right she was telling the truth after all.

"Okay Natsu, y-you can carry me, thank you." Blake mumbles and snuggles to his chest while he carries her to showers. Natsu really knows how to make a girl feel special.

...

..

.

Natsu and Blake have a quick shower together and return to RWBY's room dressed and refreshed. Sadly for the whole time the two were to together, Blake didn't ask Natsu about the dance. The Ball hasn't even crossed her mind as the two stop in front of her room's front door.

Before Natsu could open the door, the door opens and reveals a half awake Yang rubbing her eyes, "Huh? Oh morning hotshot." Yang mumbles and softly smiles at him, feeling her heart warm up seeing her man again.

"Morning Yang." Natsu greets and pulls Yang to him for a quick kiss on the lips, those kisses are getting to his head now.

Blake's eyes widen as he finishes a kiss with her teammate and does the same for her, "I'll see you too later!" Natsu assures as he runs down the hallway as if he's on an errand.

The two teammates blush at his kisses and look at each other then back at the running Natsu, "...Yang, I can explain." Blake prepares herself to face the music of kissing Yang's 'boyfriend.'

"Whoa Blake calm down, you sound worried, I know already." Yang explains while she watches Natsu turn the corner with a warm smile on her lips.

"You...you do?"

"Natsu loves you." Yang gets to the point as she leans against the doorway.

"Yang-" Blake's eyes widen in horror and begins to explain but Yang continues.

"But he loves me as well." She mumbles.

"..." Blake feels a little nervous as to what is Yang getting too, _'Does she want me to stay away from him? I can't do that, I won't if even she asked me too.'_ Blake thinks of the worse case scenario for the two.

"What a man am I right Blake?" The blond power house blushes just thinking about Natsu.

"Pardon?"

"Natsu, he's really something, you agree?"

"Y-yes he's an amazing person." Blake stutters.

"Full of love too."

"That's...true."

Yang sighs and rubs her eyes again to wake herself up, "...You know it's weird, but good, to feel this way."

"Like what?"

"I saw him kiss you right in front of me right now and I don't feel sad...but happy...do you feel that way too?"

Blake squints her eyes thinking about and agrees with her, she didn't feel sad at all when Natsu kissed Yang, "I do feel like this...but why?" Blake mumbles for having such strange feelings, normally a woman should be furious to see her man kiss another woman that isn't her, non the less in front of her, but she feels a warm tingling in her heart to see Natsu so happy.

"And I don't even mind if Natsu slept with other women." Yang mumbles, making Blake tense up.

"R-really?" Blake mutters and thinks about how Yang did sleep with Natsu before her and she too feels like Yang.

"Yeah, isn't that what you and Natsu did last night?"

Blake gulps nervously and answers, "We did...we...we had sex together last night." She answers, and she feels a huge burden lift off her back, getting that off her chest.

"He was happy right?"

"Yes, he was, and I was too."

"That's good, Blake, can I ask you something?" Yang asks.

"Sure."

 _'Oh no, here it is...'_ Blake prepares herself for the worse.

"Whatever happens between us and Natsu, we're still friends right?"

"Friends?"

"Yeah, I love Natsu and I know you do too, but I have a feeling Natsu loves us both you know. Like truly loves us both dearly, and I don't want to lose this...so I'm asking you...can we share him?" Yang drops the bomb on Blake and looks at her with sincere eyes.

Blake's eyes shoot wide open again, "Share him, really?!" She feels her heart fill with hope again that she can still be with Natsu and not fight between her friend.

"I know it's sounds stupid, but I don't what to break Natsu's heart if one of us rejects him, and if he loves us both then I'm okay with that. As long as he loves me as much as you then I'm a happy lady." Yang explains feeling worried that Blake won't agree with her.

"Yes, I like that idea, I like that a lot." Blake assures, making Yang's expression brighten.

"Then it's settled, Natsu is ours then...but I have a feeling more girls will feel the same as well." Yang guesses and chuckles to herself.

"I think so too, but we'll be there by Natsu's side the whole way through." Blake laughs with her and the both of them smile brightly at each other.

As the two finish laughing Yang decides to ask the big question, "So Blake, how big was Natsu's cock?" Yang asks with a straight face.

"W-what?!" Blake's face heats up in a flash and she begins to stutter.

"Oh and did he eat you out, god he's amazing once he starts." Yang adds on to her and begins to feel a little hot from thinking over Natsu's hunger for women.

...

..

.

 **Emerald Forest**

After Natsu left Yang and Blake, he went down to Vale to buy some flowers for Glynda, Ms. Eirwen, and Grayfia, he didn't want to leave them out of his list of asking girls to the dance so he bought flowers for them at the local Florist's store. After getting one blue iris, one gray dahlia, and one green peony, he went back to Beacon to keep the flowers in his room for safe keeping. Then he dropped by RWBY's room to pick up Ig so they can trained together at their special spot.

Now Ig sits on Natsu's jacket while his half naked partner practices fighting in the sky, Ig coos watches his buddy dive to the ground like a meteor with his head aimed at the ground with his whole body set a blazed with his own fire. As he approaches the ground, he quickly kicks his legs back to spin in upright and makes his right foot slam into the dirt, creating an explosion on impact.

Ig covers his eyes with his claws to protect him from the incoming dust from the explosion, he waits for a moment for opening his eyes with his claws to protect him from the incoming dust from the explosion, he waits for a moment for opening his eyes to find Natsu gone from his sight and inside a large creator. After a few seconds he watches Natsu climb out of the creator smiling at him, "Now that, was awesome! Did you see that Ig? Did you see?!" Natsu punches his hand in the air in joy from the devastating attack.

The small drake nods assuringly and coos with his own fire spewing out of his mouth, "Whew, it's getting late buddy, we better get back if we want to get to the Ball in time." Natsu notices that the moon is beginning to rise in the sky.

Before Ig could respond, the two sense someone behind the two, "You should keep that shirt off, I think it makes you look sexy ~hotshot~" Natsu hears a familiar lustful tone and smiles as he turns around.

He finds his Goddess of Death ogling his sweaty body while biting her lip, "Fia! You're back!" Natsu calls and tackles her into a hug.

Grayfia smiles as Natsu snuggles between her large breasts and pets his head softly, "You know I'm not leaving you, not by a long shot." She assures as the two finish the hug.

"Oh and I got this bad boy fixed up for you, just as I promised." Grayfia reaches into her cleavage and dangles a precious necklace in front of Natsu.

Dragneel's eye widens and smiles, "Thanks Fia, you're the best!" He thanks as she drops the necklace into his cupped hands. Natsu's necklace has changed dramatically, the chain of the necklace is black as the night and the crystal itself wasn't in it's original form anymore, but it has changed into a small dark crimson red teardrop shape.

"It took me some time to get the crystal back together without using more crystals but I got it done, your mom was the one who actually put the necklace back together, so you can blame her if you don't like the change, she thought this look better suited you." Fia asks with her arms under her breasts, using them as supports to keep her kimono from dropping to the ground.

"No, it's perfect as is, thank you Grayfia. This means a lot to me." Natsu thanks again with a nod and puts on the necklace.

"Aw stop it, you're making me blush, and hot." Grayfia flirts and pulls Natsu in for a lustful kiss after he puts on the necklace.

As the two kiss, Death is surprised to feel Natsu fight back with skill that challenges her own, _'Mmm, someone's happy to see me.'_ She thinks and lets her man take over the kiss. To her surprise Natsu deepens the kiss by grabbing her waist and pulling her closer to him while he explores his tongue around her mouth. This kiss wasn't like Natsu, is was like he knew what a woman liked during a kiss.

This is when Grayfia notices that Natsu's scent is mixed it with two foreign smells that only a woman can create _, 'No, already! No this can't be!'_ Fear grows in Grayfia as the two break the kiss.

"Fia? Are you alright? You looked worried." Natsu asks and squeezes her waist in an attempt to comfort her.

"Natsu? Did you have sex with anyone while I was away?" Grayfia asks hesitantly, she wanted to be his first but if she wasn't, then she needed to get ahead of the game.

Natsu only scoffs, "No of course not, I'm not losing my soul to anyone, I told you it's mine and you, or anyone else, can't have it." He assures confidently.

Death feels a little bit convince but there's always the possibility that he fuck a girl or two without even realizing it, she knows Natsu's way of thinking and could of thought sex was just a fun activity to do with a lady, "No, did you stick...this...in anyone while I was away?" Fia firmly grabs Natsu's big member between his legs with worry in her eyes.

"~ **Ahhh** ~ I-I was just going to tell you about that, it was strange but good, Yang and I were kissing yesterday night and I felt something tingling between my legs, I started breathing deeply, my heart started to pound faster, and my thing started to get hard like rock." Natsu starts and moans again when Fia slight tightens her grip on his meat from shock.

"Th-then what?" She asks, _'Please just foreplay, please just let it be foreplay!'_ She begs to herself, she didn't care that Natsu was making out with another woman, but she's more interested if Yang bed her man first, before her.

"W-we took off our clothes, I started touching...these, then she started to my thing and it felt so good, it's was getting so hard and hot from her touch." Natsu firmly gropes her left breast to explain what he meant.

Grayfia moans at his boldness and panics, 'I can't take this anymore!' She snaps at his words and snaps her fingers, creating smoke around her, Natsu, and Ig to teleport the three to a new collect, but with Ig going straight to Natsu's room.

...

..

.

 **Void**

Returning to Grayfia's home, the two lovers appear in front of her bed, like Natsu's but the sheets are black.

"Fia, why are we here again?" Natsu asks as he lets go of his woman and looks around.

While Natsu looks around, Fia lets her kimono drop and a thud can be heard in the empty space she called home. She then pushes Natsu down to the bed, _'I don't care what Yang did to you Natsu, but I'll fuck you a 100 times better than she ever would.'_ She thinks as a black smoke covers Natsu's legs then disappears to reveal the skin hiding underneath his clothes.

Natsu begins to feel a tingling between his legs as he feels hot again from the sight of Grayfia's godly naked appearance. Everything about her makes his dick twitch to life, like a long thick balloon slowly filling up with air. Her soft pale skin, her large G-cup breasts, her little pink nipples hiding behind her left arm and hand, her thick thighs defining her curves and heart-shaped ass, and especially her cute pink pussy hiding behind her right hand. Her teasing sight fuels his sex drive to ravage her like he did to his cat and blond firecracker.

"Tell me, what did Yang do to you ~hotshot~" Grayfia asks as she climbs on the bed and plants her tits on his chest while she stares at him with lustful eyes.

"S-she touched me like this while I massaged...this." Natsu explains after a hitched moan, from her body clinging to his, and gropes his tit with one hand and uses his other hand to guide her hand down to his rock hard cock for a handjob.

"~Mmm~ She stroked this monster baby? Like this?" Grayfia moans at his warm gentle touch on her breast while she jacks his meat stick gently and slowly. _'Such a big cock, you're gonna go so deep inside my once I take this monster in ass.'_ Grayfia plans, she has a hutch Natsu didn't go a far as anal sex with Yang for his first time, so she'll be the first to take that moment from herself.

"Ye-Yes, just like that Fia...your hand is so soft on it, it's feels so good..." Natsu mumbles through moans.

"Did she go faster like...this?" Grayfia grips his rod firmly and strokes him faster, making him jump a little and moan loudly.

"No...no like that." He mumbles, making Grayfia slow down and resume to their slow speed.

"Then what did she do baby, I'll do the same but a whole lot ~better~" Grayfia whispers in his ear and starts to nibble on his earlobe.

Natsu moans again at her nibbling, he as never felt this before and feels weak from her soft biting, "What hotshot, tell me what she did?" She ask again.

"T-turn around." He mumbles.

"Okay hon." Grayfia kisses him on the lips passionately for a minute before complying to his command.

Natsu watches as Grayfia turns around to face his harden member aimed at her mouth, while she shakes her ass in front of his face to show him that she's wet and ready to consumption needs.

"Now what hotshot, she lick this rod like a lollipop?" Grayfia asks as she feels Natsu grab her ass and starts to suck on her ass cheek teasingly, '~Hahh~ You're hungry for me aren't you baby, don't worry, I'll give you a good feast for you soon.' Grayfia moans as Natsu begins to nibble on her cheek while massaging her ass, making her produce more of her honey in her snatch.

"Y-yes." Natsu mumbles after giving her ass an kiss.

"Then here I go..." Grayfia informs and lowers his head to the base of his member while she grabs his staff to keep it in place while she sticks out her tongue, 'Such a smell, I just want to eat you up you stud.' She notes as she slowly licks his cock all the way up, when she reaches his tip she does the same all the way back down.

"~Grayfia~" He moans as she licks him up and down his staff as she slowly strokes him and massages his balls.

Grayfia only feels her pride receive a major boost as she plays with his rod _, 'That's right, I'm the best lover you'll ever have. You'll be thinking of me every time you fuck someone else I'm so good.'_ Grayfia brags taking in his dick's smell, making her moan approvingly and causing his dick to twitch at the vibrations of her mouth.

Natsu's eye widens as he spots a long trail of his nectar go down her leg, so he grabs her thick thigh and licks slowly up her thigh, collected her juice as he goes up. Grayfia feels a chill down her spine as Natsu gets closer and closer to her snatch while he taste her.

 _'~Gah~ So good, she smells so nice and her taste is amazing!'_ Natsu notes and feels his hungry only grows stronger after taking a small sample of her honey pot.

Grayfia curls her toes as Natsu's hot breath lands on her maidenhood, which is oozing with her honey, and she goes to the top of his member and opens her mouth wide to shallow him whole, 'Go on baby, eat me to you heart's content while I suck your dick like a good lover should. I'll make sure I'll suck you dry, just fuck me good you stud.' She talks dirty to herself as she closes her eyes and lowers her mouth on to his dick.

* * *

 **~Sun Dragon Surprise~**

* * *

A chibi Natsu walks down the streets of Vale with a chibi Yang by his side, with a noticeably large stomach.

"Natsu! I'm hungry." Yang whines cutely and hugs Natsu from the side, holding his arm.

"But Yang, the doctor said you can't eat too much, the baby will get big if you eat too much." Natsu explains and pat her on the head.

"Are you calling our baby FAT!" Yang loses it and her hair ignites into a fiery blaze and she raises her little hands to fight Natsu.

"No, NO of course not, I'm just looking out for you." Natsu explains back away from her in fear.

"What's wrong with me? I don't want to be a bad mother...Natsu am I going to be a bad mom?" Yang changes mood from happy to sad in an instant and starts to cry.

"No Yang, I think you'll be the best mom ever, and I'll be right by your side the whole way Yang." Natsu hugs Yang and kisses her on the cheek.

"Oh okay, you're so nice Natsu, I love you." Yang calms down instantly and kisses Natsu on the cheek as they hear a group of guys whistle at Yang as they walk by.

Before Natsu could beat them up, Yang beats him first and destroys them into twitching wreaks before returning to Natsu and kissing him, "Let's go Natsu."

"Y-yeah...I'm right with you Yang." Natsu mumbles and kisses Yang back, still feeling iffy about the next mood change.

...

..

.

Pregnant Yang is scary...

* * *

 **The chibi short above has nothing to do with my story...**

 **Thank YOU IlluminatiAnimeLover789, No Vigilance, DreawWeaverGod, and everyone who's been thinking about Yang being pregnant. I decided to do these little chibi shorts for now on if I get an idea from you the READER. So if you want another one then send an idea and I'll give you credit and write it for you! These chibi shorts have nothing to do with cannon so it can be whatever you want it to be.**

 **Ahhh! What is wrong with me?! I swear this will be the last lemon and we'll finally get to the Ball, nothing can stop me now from writing that fluff now!**

 **While you people get a sweat release, I'll be fixing any mistakes in the last couple of chapters, because holy hell I am and idiot. So don't be surprised to see updates in the next few hours or so.**

 **New poll as promised, Weiss or Nora poll, choice now (Pyrrha won if you didn't know)**

 **If you like this other lemon than good for you.**

 **Till Next Time**


	19. Death Is Inevitable

**"~Slide to the right~" Speaking**

 ** _"~Slide to the left~" Communications_**

 ** _'2 hops this time!' Thinking_**

 **Sounds are sounds**

 **Ocs belong to someone**

 **Shall We Dance?**

"~Mmph~" Grayfia moans as she takes as much dick as she can then uses her tongue to coat his rod, tasting his meat.

The vibrations of her mouth sends chills down Natsu's spine, making him quickly plant his mouth on her sweet maidenhood to repay her. '~Hahh~ so rough, he's tongue is so deep inside me, he's gonna eat everything if he keeps this up.' Grayfia thinks as Natsu shows no signs of slowing down, if she ever felt proud to have a good tasting pussy, this the time she is. Not letting up, Grayfia starts to bob her head up and down his burning hot member at an medium past, slow enough to last, but fast enough to make him squirm.

The sounds of Grayfia's sucking and moans make Natsu further increase his roughness but Grayfia wants him to eat elsewhere as a pop like sounds echoes around the Void as she removes his monster from her mouth, "Here, let's try something." She suggests and takes Natsu hands off her ass.

Natsu raises an eyebrow but complies as he watches his woman firmly grabs her own ass and spreads it as far as she can to give her lover a nice view of her oozing pussy and tight hole, "You think you can use that slimy tongue of yours to lick this tight hole r-r-right here for me baby?" Grayfia asks as she uses her index finger to circle around her hole above her snatch, teasing her slowly.

"But, I want more Fia, you taste so good..." Natsu resists as he smell her sweet pussy again, making him growl in delight, like a child in a candy store.

Fia feels her pride grow stronger at his words but she continues, "I know hotshot, but you'll thank me later if you lube me up instead, for now just use your fingers." She persuades and shakes her ass in front of him teasing.

"Okay, but you better be right about this." Natsu complies and closes his eyes and begins to lick her tight hole while uses his left thumb to rub her snatch.

"~Oohh~ Just like that, slowly...tease me good." Grayfia mumbles and feels extremely weak as her upper hole is coated it with his saliva. As he licks her other hole she sucks his foreskin, stretching it out as far as she can before letting go, watching it form back into the hot rod which it came from, making Natsu moan at the strange feeling of having his dick sucked on in such a way.

After a few minutes, Grayfia feels her ass completely relaxed and lubed for some deep penetration so she gives Natsu's member one last kiss before telling him to stop, "Baby that's enough, you can-~NO~" She moans loudly as she feels his tongue enter her whole and explore her insides like he does for her snatch. The strange feeling of Natsu's tongue in her other hole makes her more hornier than she was before they started eating each other.

' _N-no, not in there, it's so good but so wrong...'_ Grayfia feels a little off from having a one way exit turn the opposite way but getting her off that she's begin defiled in such a pleasureful way, and it doesn't help her situation one bit that Natsu's pinching her clit while squeezing her ass.

 _'So tight, am I gonna put that in here?'_ Natsu thinks as her walls refuse to move for his tongue to explore, Natsu eats this tight hole for several minutes, turning Grayfia into a blushing mess that she stopped sucking him, but it's time she'd stopped his reign.

"E-enough...too much, let's get to fun part." Fia explains as she gets off his face and gets herself positioned, in a squat, over his hot rod.

 _'I think I like the other one instead...'_ Natsu mumbles as he licks his hand, coated with her honey, and compares the tastes of the two holes...and choosing her pussy instead of her tight hole for not having her nectar for him to collect like her pussy would.

"This should be nice and smooth baby, you licked me good, now's is time to repay the favor." Grayfia winks at Natsu as she steadies his rod as her other hole begins to slowly take his cock.

 _'I'm not going to walk after this.'_ Grayfia thinks, just feeling the tip of his rod on her hole gives her many red flags that he's gonna mold her to take his dick only.

 _'T-that's not the right hole...'_ Natsu notices that he wasn't going into her pussy, but her other hole, an it's a lot tighter than he thought it would be.

"~Gah~ Hah all...t-the way...down." Grayfia mumbles and slams her ass down to his base, literally shoving a meat stick up her ass.

Natsu clenches the sheets of the bed of how tight her ass is clinging to his twitching member, it is like her ass wanted to suck the life out of him, but in a good pleasureful way, "You like that stud, watching me ride you while I play with myself?" She asks as she slowly jumps up and down his rod with on hand pumping her snatch and the other squeezing her tit firmly, drilling her fingers in both of them.

That way Fia looks at him makes his heart pound and dick twitch, so lustful and so hungry, like a predator ogling her prey for a snack. It was strange for Natsu to watch Grayfia finger herself while she rides his dick, he isn't used to fucking a whole that isn't a pussy, but everything was overruled by her ass's tight grip around his member.

"Ho-how about this?" Grayfia mumbles and picks up the pace, slapping her ass on his dick over and over again while drilling herself faster as well.

Natsu mutters her name while he remains frozen from the unbelievable amount of pleasure from anal sex, _'I'm gonna blow soon if she doesn't stop!'_ He notes, feeling the same building in his member while Fia rides him.

Fia doesn't say another word as she rides him faster to her limit, that she even stopped fingering herself, and squeezes her tit harder while pinching her pulling her nipple, "I'm gonna cum...Natsu...Natsu!" Fia bites her lip to save her breath as she drops on his dick for the last time.

"~Haah~" She screams as she feels Natsu's love milk shoot up her ass and up her body while she squirts all over her fingers and Natsu's stomach.

Natsu only groans blissfully as Grayfia falls to his chest to recover from her orgasm, "So...much..." She mumbles and feels a substantial amount of his cum flow out her ass.

Feeling their orgasms die down, the two snuggle for some R & R, and Natsu kisses her on the lips passionately. When the finish Grayfia raises and eyebrow at his gentleness, "What's that for hotshot?"

"I just love you...that's all." Natsu plainly explains like it's the most obvious thing in the world and smiles at her.

Death blushes and feels her heart scream in joy, Natsu has this affect on women, then she kisses him back, but this time filled with love instead of lust.

"You can bet your amazing cock that I love you too Natsu!" She assures happily and she gives him a warm smile.

Natsu feels the same as Grayfia as she tell him those three magic words and the two cuddle for a while, just enjoying each other's company, and resting from their first fuck.

...

..

.

"Natsu, do you know what we did just now?" Grayfia asks, curious if Natsu broke from MN's lies about sex.

"Yeah We...we...uh..." Natsu makes weird faces as he thinks about what they just did, making Grayfia smiles at his cuteness.

"I hate to burst your bubble, but ah...we just had sex." She drops Natsu the bomb of forbidden knowledge on him.

Natsu's eye widens a little but calms down and chuckles, "That's funny Fia."

"I'm not lying babe, we had hot steamy sex and this proves it." Grayfia smirks at him while she moves her ass in a circle around Natsu's dick, which is still inside her, grinding him to make him twitch in excitement.

"No we didn't, Mom said that if a woman ever makes me feel hot inside I run as far away from her as I can, but I'm not hot right now, I feel...happy." Natsu explains with a nod, MN never said if sex was hot as in burning in flames hot, or hot as it I want to fuck you hot. He just assumed it was the bad hot from the whole soul stealing jig.

 _'Aw...I just want to fuck you all over again now!'_ Grayfia squirms at his adorable answer and pecks him on the lips, "I'm happy too Natsu, and I love you." She agrees and feels so happy it should be a crime.

"Besides, Mom never told me how sex works, she always turned red like you do when I do this." Natsu squeezes her ass firmly, he likes her ass, so soft and big just begging him to grab them, just like her breasts.

Grayfia blushes and chuckles at his explanation, "~Mmm~ You know why women turn red?" She asks, planning to get Natsu back for teasing her.

"Why?" Natsu ask clueless as ever.

"Because we like you, we like you very...very...much." She whispers and rubs her tits up and down his chest while slowly taking his dick deep in her ass again.

"~Aghh~ S-so soft." He mumbles and smiles at her touch, then whimpers when she stops.

"Same goes for you, you turn red when I say I love you, you like me...very...very much." She teases and takes his dick all the way down to the base and gives her ass a shake to make him moan and blush from her words.

"I guess that's true, I do love you very much." He exhales loudly and kisses her again.

"I know it's true, but that doesn't mean this isn't sex, we're still having sex right now." Grayfia warns and slowly raises her hips, letting all but his head out of her ass then all the way back down again.

"~Yes~ I-I don't care what we're doing...but we're doing it again!" Natsu turns Grayfia, so that she's on her back on his chest, and begins to thrust into her like a jackhammer while touching her snatch, tit, and sucking her neck to start another round of banging.

...

..

.

 _'Fuck...I should tease Natsu more often.'_ Fia thinks that a dominate Natsu is a better Natsu as he attacks all her sweets spots all while stretching her other hole to oblivion.

...

..

.

 **Ball Room**

"Have you seen Natsu by any chance? Pyrrha asks Yang.

While Natsu gets freaky with the Goddess of Death, teams RWBY and JNPR finishes preparation for the ball starting...now.

Yang and Pyrrha are at the front of the Ball room, with Yang behind a podium, wearing a simple white dress and white slippers, and Pyrrha in front of the podium wearing an elegant red dress, cuts into a 'V' on her left side with the point ending on her left thigh, with black slipper but she still still keeps her beauty crown from her usual outfit.

"You too? I haven't seen him since this morning, he just disappeared out of thin air or something. Everyone's been looking for him, why do you ask?" Yang explains.

"Oh nothing important, I just wanted to tell Natsu of our training secession with Jaune have been quite effective, he has improved but an exceptional amount, I just wanted to thank him for his help. I could of done it without him." Pyrrha avoids the question and breaks eye contact.

 _'So Pyrrha wants in on 12 inch stud now does she?'_ Yang smirks at Pyrrha's quickness to avoid eye contact, telling her that there is something more that meets the eye to the maiden of battle.

"You were going to ask Natsu to the ball, didn't you?" She guesses with a big smile on her face.

Pyrrha looks at her with wide eyes and blushes, "N-no, you must be mistaken me for someone else, I don't want to ask Natsu out to the ball. That possibility never crossed my mind actually." She lies horribly, just like Natsu, that chance of going to the ball with Natsu has been her mind all week as a matter of fact.

"Are you sure, Natsu likes you a lot, everyone knows that, if he was here right now I'm sure he'll ask you to the ball right now." Yang tests the waters of Pyrrha's level of attraction to Natsu but feeding her little hints to make her show her true colors about Natsu.

"Really, but Natsu likes a lot of people, especially girls, I just thought he asked someone else to the dance already." Pyrrha tries to wing it but Yang sees through her game.

"So you thought Natsu already asked someone else? If Natsu didn't would you of asked him now?" Yang finds a hole in her lies to use against her.

"Yes-I mean no I wouldn't!" Pyrrha catches herself but Yang's smile only grows brighter.

"You like Natsu!" Yang 'figures' out her secret, making Pyrrha blush and wave her hands in front of her.

"Please don't tell Natsu, I don't want to ruin our friendship Yang. He's very special to me and I don't want to lose him if he rejects me." Pyrrha explains.

"Why don't you just tell him?" Yang asks bluntly, not really knowing why she's helping her get with her man.

"Tell him? I can't, I...I'm just not ready I-" Pyrrha feels her heart pound at the idea of confessing her love to Natsu, she fell in love with him the moment they first met like Yang, he sees her just as any other girl, just the way she wants to be seen.

"Stop it, just wait for him on the balcony and I'll send him there once he get's here, then you can tell him, no tricks, no plans, just go for it." Yang explains, filling Pyrrha with hope that she can be with Natsu, like Blake.

"Thank you Yang, I'll never forget this." Pyrrha smiles warmly and nods her head then makes her way to the amphitheater balcony to wait for Natsu.

Yang watches as Pyrrha walks through a crowd of dancing hunters and huntress to get to the balcony to wait for Natsu, 'I better get a dance for this, maybe a snuggle too.' She plans and thinks about sleeping with Natsu tonight.

...

..

.

Several minutes past and everyone is at the ball room, all the professors from headmaster Ozpin to Dr. Eirwen, all the students are here too from team RWBY to JNPR, but where is Natsu?

Natsu is jogging to the ball room, with his flowers in hand, dressed in a black suit, with a black under shirt and crimson red tie he got all from Glynda's compliments. Right behind him is a floating Grayfia because she can't walk after what Natsu did to her a 'few' minutes ago. She's dressed in a black dress, similar to Pyrrha's but just black, and her hair is let loose on her back, giving her Yang's messy look again.

"So what's a ball Natsu?" Grayfia asks.

"It's a dance, a fancy dance." Natsu sums up the ball topic as he stops in front of the ball room, the front doors are open and two Atlas soldiers, with familiar black markings, are guarding the door.

"Oh, can we dance? I never danced before." Grayfia asks.

"Sure." He whispers as he approaches the door, not wanting the sentries to hear him talk to himself.

Natsu walks past the guards and he can tell that one is female and the other is also female, _'What's with the security?'_ He mumbles as he takes a deep breath to face the music of his tardiness.

He looks around and finds all sorts of decorations, people, and tables around the room, but he can't seem to find any of his friends as he bumps into someone.

"There you are Natsu! Where you've been all day?" Yang asks and takes a moment to ogle Natsu's sexy formal attire.

"Yang!" Natsu hugs Yang passionately for a moment, "Sorry, trained with Ig a little too long." He explains and scratches his head sheepishly.

"But Weiss stopped by your place just a few minutes ago, she even brought Ig." Yang points out and points to Weiss sitting by herself with Ig on her shoulder in the crowd of people.

"Oh yeah, then I left to the library after I dropped Ig at my place to help out the librarian, she needed help to...fix some book up." Natsu lies on the spot.

 _'You fucked her...didn't you._ ' Yang thinks and sighs, letting Natsu off the hook, she wasn't totally wrong, he did fuck someone, but not the librarian.

"Okay, well let me be the first to say this, you look handsome Natsu, I think you'll be making a lot of girls happy once they see you, 'cause I know I do." She flirts and pecks him on the cheek.

Natsu smiles and returns the kiss, "Thanks Yang, I like your dress, here, I got you a flower." Natsu picks though his bouquet and gently pulls out a the yellow narcissus flower then holds it out to her.

Yang feels her heart melt as she takes the flower, "Aw, thanks hotshot, you didn't have to get me that." She kisses him on the lips this time to truly show that she meant it.

"Aw they look so cute together."

"She's so lucky..."

"I want that..."

"My OTP right there, told you it'll happen."

The two hear envious remarks from other female hunters as the finish the kiss, "Natsu, just a heads up, Pyrrha's waiting at that balcony at the back of the theater just beyond that staircase, she's been there for awhile now, you better go cheek up on her." She keeps her promise to Pyrrha and points to the staircase at the back of the room.

"Okay, thanks Yang, can we dance later?" He asks.

"We better, now get going." Yang nods and smiles as Natsu leaves for Pyrrha.

...

..

.

Natsu walks up the stairs and finds Pyrrha and Jaune standing on the balcony talking to each other as he joins them, "Hello hello hello!" He greets with a smile.

The two turn around, "Hey Natsu, what-" Jaune stops mid-sentence as he spots the bouquet in Natsu's hand. He smirks and walks up to him then puts his hand on his shoulder.

"Go get 'em dude." He encourages and leaves Natsu with Pyrrha to give some room.

"H-hello Natsu, you look very handsome tonight." Pyrrha blushes as she looks at Natsu and the flowers in his hand.

"Sorry about being late and all, you look pret- you look beautiful tonight Pyrrha." Natsu catches himself, Glynda told him not to use such low vocabulary with woman like pretty or good but more use of beautiful and gorgeous.

Nikos feels her heart pound at his compliment, "T-thank you Natsu, who's flowers are those for?" She ask looking at the different flowers in his hand.

"Oh this, I got one for everyone, especially you, I got this orchid." Natsu pulls out the brown orchid from his collection of flowers.

Pyrrha's eyes widen as he pulls out the beautiful flower and hands it to her, "Natsu, thank you, I love it." She blushes and holds the flower close to her chest.

"It's nothing, really." Natsu blushes from her cute smile and smirks shyly.

"So Pyrrha, Yang said you were waiting for me right?" Natsu continues.

Her eyes widen in shock but remembers why she's on the balcony in the first place, "Oh...yes about that...Natsu I need to tell you something...important." She starts off slow, not wanting to rush things and scare Natsu off. So she takes a deep breath to calm her nerves, _'Just be yourself, no tricks, no schemes, just you and him.'_

"I'm all ears, what's on your mind?" Natsu asks and leans on the railing of the balcony, back against the railing, looking at her.

"I...I was gifted with a great power and an endless opportunities ever since I was born, showered with love and respect from the ones around me, I had it all, but keeping this fame and glory for long periods of time, everyone one isolates themselves from me. Thinking that I'm simply too good for them, and it's hard to have any meaningful relationships with...anyone...but then you came along..." Pyrrha starts and tightens her grips around her orchid flower.

"You didn't even know my name when we first met, you treated me like any other girl, and you helped me make friendships that will last me...a lifetime." Pyrrha pours her heart out for Natsu and two of them get a little bit nervous as she continues.

"Pyrrha." Natsu feels embarrass and blushes.

"And you make me feel like a normal girl for once in my life, someone with worries, goals, and feeling...like love. Natsu, you made me human again, I feel butterflies in me just thinking about you, you know just what do say to me if I'm feeling sad, you're always willing to go out of your way to help me. You hold a special place in my heart and I want you to know..." Pyrrha approaches Natsu.

"I want you to know, that...I love you." Pyrrha confesses almost tearing up from her own confession.

Natsu feels weak from her words and gets a unrelenting nag in his head just to kiss her and tell her the same, She's strong like him, smarter than him, and not to mention adorable when she's flustered. Nikos is an amazing woman overall and Natsu's lucky to catch the eyes of such a lady.

"Pyrrha..." He growls and pulls her in close.

" **Gasp** , Natsu." Pyrrha blushes being so close to Natsu, the last time she was like this was when he gave her a massage.

"You don't know how much that means to me, I love you too." He confesses and kisses Pyrrha on the lips.

Pyrrha moans as Natsu dances with her tongue, she never kissed anyone before, it's so exciting and pleasureful as Natsu takes her first kiss, _'I can't believe this is happening...I'm kissing Natsu, he's so good.'_ She moans as Natsu guides her through her first kiss, slow and steady he makes sure that Pyrrha's first is one to be remembered, the big moon in the sky shining down on them, all alone with no one around to interrupt them, and one kiss to seal it all together.

The two kiss for a few minutes longer and they slowly finish the kiss and they look at each other with blushes on their faces, "You love me?" Pyrrha stutters, still shocked from his kiss.

"How can I not love you? I love everything about you, you're smart, strong...cute." Natsu explains and gets lost in her green eyes, he thinks her green eyes and crimson hair is very unique and finds it very attractive.

"C-cute...me?" She stutters and feels her face burn again.

"Yeah, I don't know to describe it, but you're so cute..." Natsu mumbles gets an urge to just keep Pyrrha all to himself and no one else can experience Nikos' cute antics.

For such a simple word, Pyrrha blushes into a hot mess, "I didn't know you felt this way about me Natsu, I'm glad we can finally be together." She admits and snuggles on his chest.

 _'So hot, like a warm blanket.'_ She notes and feels a sense of safety in his arms, like everything is going to be okay, which makes her relax and sigh happily.

After cuddling for a few more minutes, Natsu broke the hug and gently holds her hand, "There's a party down stairs, Let's not miss it." Natsu suggests.

Pyrrha smiles and hugs his arm, "Lead the way." She assures and smiles as the two walk back to the dance.

...

..

.

 _"Have all the guests arrived?"_ Mercury and Emerald hear from their ear pieces, the two of them are over looking the dance from the second floor of the ball room.

"Yeah, and your boyfriend looks to be enjoying someone's company." Mercury jokes but gets a elbow to the gut from Emerald.

 _"Is that so? Who's?"_

"Nikos, and she looks very happy." He notes watching Natsu and Pyrrha walk into the ball room together.

 _"No matter, we have a job to do, how much time do I have left?"_

"I guess you better be back my midnight, we wouldn't what you to miss the dance now."

 _"I'll keep my eye on the clock."_ They hear their boss cut the line as they see an interesting sight down below.

"You got to be kidding me.' Emerald mumbles as the whole ball room fills with laughter.

Jaune walks through the crowds of students wearing a simple white dress with a bow wrapped around his waist and his black shoes.

"Jaune?" Pyrrha calls and smiles and laughs holding Natsu tighter.

"Jaune? Why are you wearing that?" Natsu asks more confused than happy to see him in a dress.

"Ha ha...Jaune you didn't have to..." Pyrrha takes a breather with a smile.

"An Arc never backs down from a promise...can I-Natsu please don't beat me up." Jaune freezes as he notices Pyrrha holding to Natsu's arm, showing that they're together.

"I'm not gonna beat you up Jaune, have fun Pyrrha." Natsu pecks Pyrrha on the cheek as he breaks the hug, getting the hint that Jaune wants to dance with her.

"I-I will Natsu." She stutters as she adjusts to Natsu's affection.

"What?! He has Yang and Pyrrha!"

"Of course he has a harem!"

"He probably has all of team RWBY now too."

"This isn't fair, he's taking all the cute girls!"

Natsu hears some of his fellow hunters and huntresses react to his kiss for Pyrrha and his kiss for Yang, but Pyrrha doesn't hear them as she takes Jaune's hand and the two begin to dance.

"Ren, this is happening!" Nora yells cheerfully as Jaune and Pyrrha take over the dance floor.

"What's happening?" Ren asks as Nora grabs his hand and joins Jaune and Pyrrha for a very complex dance.

Natsu watches in awe as the four dance in sync as they take over the dance floor and bumping music fills the room.

"Natsu? Enjoying yourself I presume?" Weiss joins Natsu on the sides lines as they watch JNPR's dance continue.

"Weiss! Of course I am, this ball is awesome, you guys did an amazing job here." Natsu smiles at her.

"Thank you Natsu, I appreciate it." Schnee blushes and plays with her fingers.

"Oh and sorry for begin late and for making you pick up Ig, I was going to ask you out but I had some stuff to do, but I got you this flower." He explains and gives Weiss her white lily.

"You were going to ask me to the dance?" She asks and blushes as she takes the flower.

"Yeah, Professor Goodwitch gave me a list to ask people out so I was going to ask you earlier but I kinda was busy." Natsu explains.

"Oh, that's fine, I don't mind." Weiss feels a little sad that he was going to ask more than one girl out, but she's still grateful for Natsu to give her such a romantic gift.

"But I'll make it up to you, I swear." Natsu declares with a nod.

"No, you don't have to, Natsu I'll be right back, I need to put this flower in a vase." Weiss explains and thinks of a place to keep this flower.

"Okay, I'll be over there if you need me, oh and I like your dress." Natsu gives her a hug before heading to Ruby standing by herself at the entrance of the ball room.

Weiss blush with a smile on her face as she walks away to find a place for her lily to stay in.

...

..

.

Natsu walks toward the entrance of the ball room, he finds Ruby standing outside of the ball room staring at the moon.

"Hey Natsu? Enjoying the dance?" Ruby notices Natsu and pokes him on his right arm.

He looks to Ruby and smiles at her attire, "Sup Ruby, yeah I'm enjoying the dance, I like your dress." Natsu nods and begins to look for Ruby's Rose.

"Th-thank you Natsu, who's flowers are those for?" Ruby watches as Natsu pulls out a red rose from his collection.

"These are for my best friends in the whole wide world Ruby, and this one's for you." Natsu he explains and gives her the flower.

"Oh shut your stupid mouth, thank you." Ruby feels her heart flutter as she takes the rose.

"How come you not inside with the others?"

"I'm...not really the dancing person." Ruby blushes and feels a little uncomfortable to be in heels.

"Well I can show how to dance tonight?" Natsu offers.

"What? Teach me how to dance?" Ruby snickers at the thought of Natsu twirling her around the dance floor, tempting, but a ridiculous idea for the powerful hunter.

"Yeah, I think I'm pretty good." Natsu assures.

Before Ruby could respond, she notices a figure running across the rooftops in the distance, "Ruby?" Natsu asks.

"Hey did you see that?" Ruby asks and points at the rooftops where she saw the figure.

"See what?"

"Come on Natsu, let's check it out." Ruby grabs Natsu's hand and makes a beeline toward the CCG tower.

As the two leave, the entrance guards sigh, "Why are we here?"

"General Ironwood's orders Ash, we can't say no."

"I know that part Indigo, but here, really? An academy dance, we're standing guard for a dance? We're the most battle harden soldiers Atlas has, and we're here at a dance like some petty officers." St. Ashley points out.

"Orders are orders Ash, there's nothing much else we can do, we signed up for this."

"I signed up to protect my kingdom, not this, what's Aeron doing anyway?" She asks.

Indigo shrugs and activates her comms, "Aeron come in, Aeron what's your status?" She asks but only hears static in return.

"He must be out cold from all this waiting, he's been up there for a couple hours now." Indigo mumbles and looks at the rooftops of a building in front of them a few clicks away from them.

"Shock troopers, enjoying yourselves?" They hear someone interrupt and they tense up and salute.

"General Ironwood!" The two soldiers straighten their stance and salute the general.

"Fine night isn't it?"

"Yes sir, all is calm."

"Yes sir."

Indigo and Ashley report in.

"At ease troopers, care to walk with me?" He asks.

"Of course." The two comply and walks next to their general toward the CCG tower as they hear something crashing to the ground.

"What's that?" Indigo points as something drills into the pavement and opens.

"Stand down, it's only a locker." Ironwood mumbles as they watch a girl in red take something from the locker and runs into the CCG Tower.

"This is about to get interesting, let's follow her." Ironwood notes.

The tail is a short one, as soon as they walk a few feet from the ball room, they spot an Atlas soldier lying down by the CCG Tower's entrance. The two soldiers raise their guns and wait for further orders, "Keep the body." Ironwood orders and walks toward the front doors of the tower.

"I got the door covered, keep the body." Ashley assures as she approaches the door with Indigo behind her.

Indigo takes a knee next to the body while Ironwood walks inside, "He's out cold, someone hit him hard at the back of the head." She reports.

"Wake him up, I'll head inside with the General." Ash orders and follows Ironwood inside.

"General?" Ash whispers and scans the room with her rifle raised and finger on the trigger.

"Multiple casualties, get ST. Indigo to tend to them." Ironwood says from the elevator as the doors close on him.

"Sir!" She calls as Ironwood takes the elevator up to the top floor.

She mumbles something under her breath as she spots the emergency staircase behind the elevator, "Stairs it is then." She jogs to the door and kicks it open, making the door fly open from her strength and she quickly climbs up the stairs to meet up with Ironwood, 'This better not be some sick prank she mumbles as she climbs the steps.

...

..

.

"Who was she?" Ruby mumbles as she and Natsu stand in a wreak communications room with several of the windows broken.

"I don't know, but she's pretty strong, we would of had her if she didn't run." Natsu points out and looks out the broken window with Sally pulled out.

"I guess that's why she ran huh." Ruby mumbles and lowers her crescent rose.

Natsu sighs to himself at the quick encounter, _'She just left as soon as we got here.'_ He mumbles as the elevator doors open.

"What's going on here?" He asks as the two look at him.

"General Ironwood?" Ruby mumbles as Natsu raises an eyebrow, 'Where have I heard that name before?' Natsu thinks to himself and scours his mind for any memories of a General Ironwood.

"I thought all the fun was down at the ball room, but my eyes tell me otherwise." He jokes.

"Sir, someone-" She starts but Ironwood stops her.

"We can deal with this at another time, you two just head back down and to the ball room. My men will take care of things here." Ironwood assures.

"But-" Ruby starts.

"Ruby, he's right, we don't want to worry the others about this, let's just head back." Natsu agrees with the general.

"Okay..." Ruby mumbles but still feels a little worried that the lady who did all this is still on the loose.

"I thank you both for you cooperation ah..." Ironwood trails off to get their names.

"Ruby, Ruby Rose." She greets.

"Natsu Dragneel."

"Ah, Mr. Dragneel, Winter told me a lot about you." Ironwood smiles.

"Winter? You know her?" Ironwood gains Natsu's interest.

"Who's Winter?" Ruby asks.

"Winter is one of Atlas's many specialists, she has encountered Mr. Dragneel am I wrong?"

"But why would a specialist know Natsu, is she trying to recruit him?" Ruby mumbles to herself.

"No, we've met before, how is Winter, is she doing okay?" Natsu asks, making Ironwood smile.

"She's doing well Mr. Dragneel, she was right, you really have a heart of gold."

"Hmm, that's good, let's go Ruby." Natsu calls and heads to the elevator.

Ruby only sighs and follows Natsu to the elevator, as the elevator door closes, Ironwood sighs at the sight of the Tower and notices something on the main monitor of the tower.

He approaches the computer and squints his eyes as he sees a familiar sight of a queen chess piece, _'Hmm, they got us right under our noses.'_ He mumbles grimly.

Then a door flies open as a soldier breaches into the room with her rifle raised, but lowers it to find Ironwood by himself.

"General Ironwood?"

...

..

.

"Hey, stop right there!" Cinder hears as she walks into a room and takes off her mask.

 _'Natsu almost discovered me, luckily that girl keep him distracted enough for me to leave.'_ She thinks as she quickly transforms out of her sneaking suit and into a black dress, similar to Grayfia's.

She opens the doors in front of her and quickly moves into the crowd of dancers on the floor, looking back she smiles at the confused looks on her pursuers faces, _'Now it's smooth sailing from here on out.'_ She notes and looks for Mercury in the crowd of dancers.

She finds her henchmen dancing together, so she taps Emerald's back to get their attention, "Mind if I budge in?" She asks in a low tone.

"Of course." Emerald mumbles and lets go of Mercury and walks to the sidelines of the dance floor but she bumps into someone.

"Ouff, sorry about that." She mumbles and looks at the person she bumped into.

"No it was my-Emerald? Hey I was just about to look for you." Natsu smiles at her and reaches for something out of her sight.

"Me?" Emerald asks, she never thought Natsu would be interested into her, but more into her boss.

Natsu pulls out a mint flower and holds it out to her, "Can we dance?"

Emerald's eyes widen at the flower and takes it reluctantly, "Dance with me? Why?" She questions, feeling uneasy of Natsu's sudden show of interest to her.

"Well, You never talk to me or anyone really, you're always with Mercury, I don't know if you two are together but-" Natsu starts but Emerald stops him.

"Mercury and not together, certainly not together, of course we can dance together." Emerald finds great discomfort of the idea of begin together with her sad excuse of a partner. So she wants to prove to Natsu that they aren't together but dancing to him, usually she wouldn't care what people think, but when it comes to her and Mercury, she wants nothing to do with him.

"Awesome." Natsu smiles at her and the two hold hands to form into a dancing stance, then the two start to sway side to side step by step into a little fancy dance.

 _'He's better than I thought he would.'_ Emerald notes as she feels herself flow with Natsu's footsteps.

As they dance, Emerald feels a sense of easiness with Natsu, _'I guess I could enjoy myself.'_ She admits and unknowingly forms a smile on her lips as she dances with Natsu.

Left and right left and right the two danced simply while smiling to each other, but the song is already coming to an end as Emerald begins to enjoy herself.

"Well thanks for the dance Emerald, can we hang out some time?" Natsu offers.

"I'll think about it Natsu, thanks for the dance." Emerald smiles and walks off with her flower in her hand.

Natsu wasn't looking for that answer but it was good enough for him, "Did you forget about me?" Someone asks Natsu.

Dragneel looks to his side and finds Cinder look at him with a sly smile on her face as she pushes her body against his and cups his cheek, "You miss me?"

Cinder's servant smiles brightly and hugs her, "You know it, you haven't stopped by ever since you got here, and I hardly see you during the day." Natsu explains.

"I know Natsu, I'm sorry to make you worry, I just been busy lately and I make sure to make it up to you." Cinder assures and stares into his eye.

"No it's okay Cinder, you're here now and that's all that matters." Natsu assures and holds her.

Cinder blushes sightly, "I'm glad you feel that way Natsu, shall we dance?" She asks and takes Natsu's hands.

"We shall." Natsu smiles and the two begins dance as a new song plays for the two.

Natsu dances with one girl, but he isn't done yet, not by a long shot.

...

..

.

"Aw, Natsu gave you rose, how sweet!" Yang hugs her sister affectionately.

Ruby returns to her place by the fruit punch and she finds Yang waiting for her, they talked for a bit till Yang noticed that Ruby is holding a rose, so she asked her about and she said Natsu gave it to her.

Ruby only stutters and waves her arms in the air frantically, after for a few moment of hugging Yang lets her go.

"So did you tell him?" Yang asks.

"About what?"

"That you like him." Yang answer casually but Ruby covers her mouth with her hands to keep her from talking.

"Yang! That's a secret!" She whispers with a blush on her face.

"Will you just go tell him already! Ruby you're missing out on something big." Yang removes her hands from her mouth and warns.

"I'm waiting for the right moment..." Ruby mumbles.

"Well if this isn't it then I don't know what is, look around Ruby, it's a dance. People are dancing, laughing, smiling, having a good time, and the one guy you're looking for is dressed up nice and pretty just for your liking. This is the perfect moment to tell him, you were just outside with him...alone...and you still didn't tell him? Come on Ruby go for it, you still got a whole night ahead of you to tell him." Yang encourages, she's on a role of playing match maker with her own boyfriend.

"I will...just not now." Ruby assures and watches Natsu finishes another dance with another girl and gives her a flower before going their separate ways.

"Or I can just tell him for you!" Yang suggests with a smile, making Ruby panic and shake her head no.

"No Yang! I swear if you do I will tell Natsu what you did with my headphones last night!" Ruby warns, making Yang shut her trap and blush madly.

"R-Ruby, think about this, it was only one time, I didn't have any earbuds on me so I used yours." Yangs pleas.

"I don't care about that, I care more about what you listened to with my headphones." Ruby remarks.

"I second thought, I won't tell Natsu that you like him." Yang avoids the question, when she had her fun time with Natsu's free cam last night. Ruby kinda heard her doing her thing and confronted her about it that morning. After a few moments of denying such accusations Yang gave in and explained that she needed to vent and doing...that...was the thing she wanted to do at the moment. Ruby kinda off understood what she meant so she wanted to keep this situation between the two of them, but she is still curious to what her sister was listening to when she was moaning Natsu's name.

"Fine, you win Yang, but I'm not telling him now." Ruby warns.

Yang sighs at her choice and gives up on convincing her to go for Natsu, "Well at least ask him to a dance?" Yang asks.

"Sure, we'll dance." Ruby mumbles as Natsu walks up to Nora drinking punch to herself by another fruit punchbowl.

...

..

.

"So did Ren ask you out?" Natsu asks as he takes a cup and fills it up with fruit punch.

"Natsu, hello, no he didn't ask me out, but we still danced." Nora explains and finishes another cup of punch.

"Then I owe you a dance." Natsu admits and puts down his cup of punch on the table next to him then holds out his hand for Nora.

"Ha ha...I guess you do owe me one." Nora chuckles and remembers their talk in the weights room.

She takes his hand and the two head to the dance floor for a slow waltz.

The dance is short but Nora still enjoyed it, the two end the dance with a smile and bow to each other, "Thanks for the dance Natsu." She nods and walks off to her team sitting at their own table.

 _'Now who's next?'_ Natsu wonders and looks around the room, and he spots Glynda talking with Dr. Eirwen in the distance.

...

..

.

For the rest of the night Natsu made sure to dance with every woman he knew that are at the ball tonight, he danced with Emerald, Cinder, Nora, Eirwen, Glynda, Pyrrha, Blake, Weiss, Ruby, and finally Yang.

Currently the two lovers have the spot light and everyone's watching the two spin around the dance floor with grace and skill, all while having a good time.

"You're pretty good." Yang chuckles and admits.

"I told you, and I'm not even started on what I can do." Natsu assures and picks her up into the air then spins her around, making the audience cheer and whistle at the sight.

He then puts her feet back onto the ground and spins her out and back into his arms, leaving Yang completely speechless at the sudden change in pace.

"How's that?" Natsu asks cheekily.

"Better...a lot better." Yang admits and Natsu spins her again but this time he catches her and bends her down so that they're face to face.

Yang feels her breath be taking away at the sight and she moves in for the kill and kisses Natsu dead on the lips. Luckily for him, the lights go off to hide the two as they kiss.

Everyone mumbles at the change in light as Yang quickly gets back on her feet, "I have a surprise for you." She whispers in his ear before leaving him for the ball stage.

Natsu smiles to himself and gets excited for his surprise, 'I wonder what's the surprise." He thinks and waits for the lights to turn on again.

When they do, they find all of team RWBY standing on the stage, with Weiss in front and the rest behind her in a neat light.

"Hello everyone, the ball is almost over so let's end this off with a little twist!" Weiss cheers as up beat music begins to play, making all the students get on the dance floor.

"Dream of anything, I'll make it all come true. Everything you need is all I have for you!" Weiss begins to sing while she and the rest of her team swaying side-to-side.

"Natsu, don't just stand there, dance with me!" Pyrrha calls him as she join him on the dance floor with her team not far behind her.

Natsu smiles at her and join her, jumping, spinning, holding hands, pulling out all his party dance moves as Weiss continues.

"I'm forever, always by your side, whatever you need a friend, never far behind." She sings and drums initiate a start of a catchy chorus.

"If the stars all fall, when there's no more light, and the moon should crumble, it will be all right!" The build up makes Pyrrha laugh as she and Natsu dance together.

This is when all the members of Team RWBY put the microphones near their mouths as they hold their hands out, specifically toward Natsu, "Don't you worry about the dark, I will light up the night with the love in my heart. I will burn like the sun I will keep you safe and warm!

"Like the smell of a rose on a summer's day, I will be there to take all you fears away, with a touch of my hand I will turn your life to gold!" Blake, Yang, Weiss, and Ruby all sing with happy smiles on there face to see everyone having a good time on the dance floor.

"With a touch of my, I will turn your life to gold!" Blake, Yang, and Ruby sing as another happy tune fills everyone with joy and signals Weiss to sing the next verse.

As she sings the next verse, Grayfia watches from the balcony with her huge breasts resting on the railing, "How cute, she's nice, that one's cute too. Why is everyone so cute with Natsu?!" Grayfia mumbles and starts to make little shippings of Natsu and girls she finds around the room, creating possible candidates for Natsu's harem.

Watching her man dance with Pyrrha, she finds them a cute couple, "She's strong, not as strong as Natsu, but strong, maybe she can join." Grayfia adds the factor of 'equaling' strength with Natsu as a trait a woman needs to join Natsu's harem. Why she's doing this, just to pass the time.

"Ooo, who's that? I can definitely see her breaking under Natsu's rod." Grayfia spots Dr. Eirwen drinking some punch.

'She seems innocent and look at the size of those girls, I know Natsu will have a good time sucking on those bad girls. I know he likes these girls.' Fia compares her breasts with Eirwen's breasts and starts to play with her own by weighing them with her hands.

"Heh...mine are still better anyway." She mumbles and looks for other woman to ship Natsu with.

...

..

.

* * *

 **~Body Swap~ IlluminatiAnimeLover789's idea**

* * *

Chibi Natsu sits in the void with a chibi Grayfia and Ig on Natsu's head.

"I guess you two need to head back to Remnant now, bye stud." Fia says her good byes to Natsu and kisses him on the lips then teleports Natsu and Ig back to the mortal world by forming smoke around the three.

But as the three return to Remnant, Natsu and Ig feel that something has changed. They find themselves back in their room in the dormitories.

 _'Why is everything so big?'_ Natsu thinks and looks around then feels that he's lighter than before and he's standing on something bumpy, warm and hard.

He looks down to find a familiar sight that looks like his own abs, but also he's legs look more scaly than it should be, he tries to talk but only a coo comes out.

He's eyes widen and he looks behind him to find himself looking back at him, _'Am I IG!'_ He realizes and feels two little wings on his back start to flap. He smiles brightly, showing he's little pointing teeth as he flies upward to find his body lying on the ground staring at him.

 _'Oh this is awesome, so this is what's it's like to be you huh buddy.'_ Natsu thinks and flies around the room while Ig still recovers from changing bodies. He can't talk so he slowly gets to his feet and gets familiar to the basics of begins a Natsu.

"Natsu, there you are, I've been looking all over for you." A lustful Cinder walks into the room while drake Natsu flies out the door to find Weiss.

Ig tilts his head as Cinder looks at him with lustful eyes.

...

 _'Oh this is the life, Ig does this everyday?!'_ Natsu moans as Weiss scratches his belly and calls him cute names.

"Who's a good little drake? Oh you are wittle guy!" Weiss smiles as she plays with drake Natsu in her room with the rest of team RWBY.

...

"I've always wanted to do that baby...I'll see you later." Cinder pecks Ig on the cheek before leaving an trembling Ig on Natsu's bed while she leaves the room.

She touched him...everywhere...then she started to suck and lick him like a piece of candy. Being Natsu is terrifying, having to give your body to feed woman is insane, and Natsu does this everyday?! This isn't the life for him.

...

..

.

Ig couldn't wait to get back to his body

* * *

 **OKAY! We need to finish off the ball next next chapter then continue on from there.**

 **Hey we reached 150 review! How exciting! I thank all of you readers for the feedback!**

 **New pole for Christmas special for next chapter (Lemon (give girl(s) to receive rod or) no lemon) Vote or tell me your vote in review or Pm**

 **If you like this chapter then good for you**

 **Till Next Time!**


	20. Fallen Angels

**"Natsu you are no longer a huntsman..." Speaking**

 _ **"But a cuntsman my dear boy." Communications**_

 _ **'You hunt for the cunt boy, hunt for the cunt.' Thinking**_

 **Clap...Clap...Clap Sounds**

 **Ocs + me = fanfiction**

 **Secret Santa Stuff**

"Ooo, this one looks nice." Natsu mumbles he looks around a store.

Glynda, with Ig on her shoulder, and Natsu are down in Vale going Christmas shopping for their friends back at Beacon.

Natsu is looking at a nice pair of golden aviators on a shelf, _'Yang will love these, she said she needed new glasses, her old one broke.'_ He thinks as he picks up the glasses and wears in on his head.

"Did you find Yang's gift yet Natsu?" Glynda asks, pushing a cart filled with items.

"Yup, I getting her glasses and that plushie." Natsu smiles and points at a group of adorable drake plushies all sitting neatly together at the bottom of the cart.

One is fiery gold, one is ice blue, one is shady purple, and the last one is a crimson drake just like Ig." Natsu explains and puts the glasses on the gold drake, making it look pretty slick and fly.

"Then that concludes team RWBY, what about Ms. Nikos and Ms. Valkyrie?" Glynda asks and looks around for any potential gifts for the two.

Natsu hums to himself and looks around, he looks hears a thud behind him and turns around, he finds the cutest thing. It's a little round red slime thing with two simple black lines for eyes and two light red squares for blushes. The thing is so simple but so cute at the same time, "Dango...hmm, I like this one." He reads the name of the cute thing labeled at the button of the plushie.

Glynda watches as picks through the deepest parts of the shelf and pulls out a whole collection of plushes like the one in his arms, but in different sizes and colors, "What are those Natsu?" She asks and watches as Natsu sets the plushies next to the drakes.

"Tag said it's called a Dango, I'll get this for Pyrrha and Nora." Natsu explains as he puts an orange Dango next to the crimson Dango.

"But why are you getting so many of them?" She asks, as Natsu fills the whole cart with, some small others extra large, Dangos in front of the larger Dangos. He points to one that is the color of yellow lighting and the other one is white as snow.

"I want that one and the other's for Ig." He lies, it's actually for her and Eirwen.

"That's seems reasonable." Glynda let's Natsu off the hook and continues their search for presents.

"So Ms. Nikos gets this...Dango...and these earing correct?" She asks and points at the box on the top part of the cart.

"Yup, and Nora gets this one and those headphones." Natsu points at a cardboard box, containing custom made headphones for Nora, designed pink and her emblem of her lighting hammer on both sides of the headphones.

"And that completes the list Natsu, let's go pay for these and return to Beacon." Glynda plans and pushes the cart to the front casher.

"Okay." Natsu agrees and pulls out a black wallet, that has him emblem on it, then pulls out one green Lien card and puts the wallet back into his back pocket.

"Hello! Did you two find everything okay?" The female cashier, wearing an cute elf outfit smiles at them as she prepares herself to scan the items in Glynda's chart.

"Yes, everything was find thank you." Glynda nods as the lady as she quickly scans each item and bags them into cute Christmas styled bags.

"That will be 100,000 Lien." She informs as Natsu hands her his Lien while Glynda checks her tablet for the next move in her plan.

As the lady completes the payment, Natsu notices a mug that says world's best teacher, so he quickly takes the cup and puts it on the counter, "That too."

"Okay.." She assures as she adds the cup to the over all payment.

"It's for her." Natsu whispers and points at Glynda.

The cashier smiles and nods, "She'll like it, happy holidays!" She smiles and says her goodbyes as Natsu, carrying all the bags and boxes, leaves with Glynda.

...

As Natsu and Glynda return to Beacon, they notice that it started to snow, and most of the ground is covered in it. They quickly make their way inside the dorms and into Natsu's room.

"Now all we need to do is to wrap this gifts up." Glynda mumbles as she lays out several types of wrapping paper, tape, and scissors for Natsu while he lays the gifts neatly in front of him and Ig takes a seat on Natsu's desk to watch the two.

"Do you know how to wrap a present Natsu?" Goodwitch asks.

"Ha...ha...no." He mumbles sheepishly.

"It's simple Natsu, just take out some wrapping paper, put the item in the middle of the paper, cut the paper like this, tape it together like so, and you're done." Glynda instructs and wraps Nora's headphones into a perfect present.

"Wow." Natsu mumbles and looks at the present and finds himself determined to make a present just as perfect as Glynda's.

"Okay, I have to go now Natsu, are you sure you can handle this by yourself? I can stay to help if that's necessary" Glynda offers.

Natsu only waves his hand, "No, I got this Glynda, I'll see you tonight." He smiles.

"Aright Natsu, I'll see you tonight." She smiles back and leaves Natsu to finish up wrapping the presents.

As she leaves, Glynda blushes at the sight of a mistletoe above Natsu's door, _'Maybe next time we'll-no Glynda calm yourself, you are the teacher and he is the student, nothing more, nothing less.'_ She scolds herself but feels an undying nag in her head that tells her otherwise.

As Glynda closes the door, Natsu looks around him, "Now, which one is first?" He mumbles and begins to wrap up the presents for his friends.

...

..

.

"Weiss, let's do this, just go in there and talk to him." Weiss mutters to herself as she walks to Natsu's room. She's been thinking about Natsu lately and has decided to ask him out to the ice rink where Beacon's hosting ice skating for all of Beacon's hunters and huntresses.

She looks at Natsu's door and slowly approaches it then knocks.

 **Knock Knock**

"It's open." She hears and she walks in.

She pops her head in to find Natsu scratching his head in front of a blob of a present, covered in tape and wrinkled paper.

"Natsu? What are you doing?" Weiss asks.

"Just trying to wrap this dang present. Professor Goodwitch just showed me how to do it but this looks nothing like...that." Natsu mumbles and points to Glynda's present to his present.

"Is this for the secret Santa?" She asks and looks around at all the presents around Natsu, besides her present of the ice drake and the black necklace he got her. Earlier RWBY and JNPR got together with CFVY to create a huge secret Santa event just for the three teams...and Natsu. Weiss got Pyrrha for her liking so she will give it her best so she can impress the maiden in armor.

"Yeah, you think you can lend a hand? I'm not as good at this than I thought I would be." Natsu sheepishly asks.

'YES! This is your time to shine Weiss.' She chuckles at Natsu's shyness and nods her head.

"I'll be happy to assist." She assures and sits down next to Dragneel.

"Alright then, I need to restart this." Natsu plans and uses his hands to create air below the present to raise it into the air. The poor present is then broken down to it's original pieces then sets itself back down to the ground to look like Natsu just started wrapping a black box.

"Hmm, that's useful." Weiss mumbles and creates a plan for Natsu to follow to create the wrap the perfect present every time without fail.

"I know right, I've been trying to wrap the same present for the past 30 minutes now and still haven't wasted a single piece of paper." Natsu boasts and smiles brightly.

Schnee chuckles at his antics and starts to explanation, "Okay Natsu, you already have the set up done, you just need to put it together. What you need to do is to bring one side up like so, then do the same for the other side so that both sides of the box are covered like this." Weiss explains as she takes both sides of the wrapping paper and neatly covers two sides of the box.

"Then you tape the two together and..."

...

"WE DID IT!" Natsu cheers in joy and picks up Weiss for a hug, after an hour of practicing, Natsu got the hang of wrapping presents and he wrapped all his presents perfectly just like Glynda wanted him to.

"N-Natsu..." Weiss stutters as Natsu spins her around the room with the biggest smile on his face.

"Ahh, thanks Weiss you really save my day." Natsu puts her down.

"It's n-nothing Natsu. It was my pleasure." Weiss blushes as Natsu turns around and slides the presents under his bed for safe keeping.

"Okay, I'll just leave this bad boys here for tonight." Natsu mumbles and gets all excited just to see his friends face's once they get their presents.

"Natsu, if you don't mind me asking, would you like to accompany me to the ice skating activity tonight?" Weiss mumbles while she rubs her arm nervously.

"Ooo, sure I will, but I kinda don't know how to skate, you think you can teach me that too?" Natsu asks then chuckles shyly again.

"I'll be glad to." Weiss smiles at Natsu's answer and feels her heart flutter.

"Great, you want to head down to Vale, JNPR is already there setting up. You wanna watch, I heard they're giving out hot coco." Natsu smiles at the thought of hot coco, the sound good right about now.

"I would love to." Schnee agrees and grabs her fancy winter coat, sitting on Natsu's desk, and waits for Natsu.

Natsu smiles as he opens the door for Weiss, "Tonight is going to be awesome!" He declares as the two leave his room with Ig hovering above them.

...

..

.

It didn't take long for Weiss and Natsu to get to Vale, the snow grew while they were inside and ground creates deep footsteps as you walk into it.

"Look, there it is." Natsu points at a large closed building with an entrance surround by three snow fortresses.

"That's odd, why are those by the doors?" Weiss notices the fortress by the door.

"Take them out!" They hear someone interrupt and several heads pop out from the fortresses then start bombarding the other fortress with waves of snowballs.

"What's going on here?" Weiss puts her hands on her hips and glares at the snowball fight.

"Free-for-all!" Yang yells from the right fortress and throws a snowball at Blake at the left fortress.

"You guys wanna join?" Ruby asks from the middle fortress and readies herself to throw a snowball.

"What is this?" Natsu asks as the three throw snowballs at each other, but they only hit their snow castles.

"It's a snowball fight hotshot, now get in here and help me that on these fools!" Yang calls.

"No fair, this is a free-for-all!" Ruby points out as a stray snowball hits Natsu dead on his chest.

"Natsu are you...okay?" Weiss stops to see Natsu moan.

 _'Did he just moan?'_ The four stop fighting and look at Natsu with a blush on his face and water vapor leaving from his chest.

"S...so cold..." He groans.

Yang raises her eyebrow as she makes another snowball then throws it at him, making Natsu moan again. Making all of them blush at his reaction to snow.

"That's so hot..." Yang mumbles and prepares to throw more snowballs to make Natsu moan.

"Yang! Stop it." Weiss warns, feeling that Natsu might snap at any moment.

Ruby and Blake don't say a word as they copy Yang, Natsu's moan are pretty hot and they would like to hear more.

"Ready!" Yang calls.

"Aim!" Blake orders.

"FIRE!" All three girls scream as they throw a hoard of snow at Natsu.

One by one Natsu is hit with a snowball and each time his moans grow louder, Natsu is moaning in the first place is because the snow is cooling him down, which is usually never happens so it's very pleasureful to feel his body grow colder than what he is used to.

Weiss blushes as Natsu stands in place frozen by the snow, but she soon starts to back away from him once he gives the girls a sexy glare.

"My turn." He growls and raises on hand into the air, forcing the ground to create several create fulls of snow balls behind him.

"Ahh?" The girls watch in horror at the size of Natsu's arsenal of snowballs.

"GET DOWN!" Yang yells and hunkers down behind her fortress as Natsu slow points at the three.

"HELP!" Ruby calls as she and Blake take cover and wait for Natsu to send hell on them.

"Fire..." Natsu mumbles and wave after wave of snowballs, Yang, Ruby, and Blake are stormed by what could be called a blizzard of snow.

Feeling like a warzone, Ruby keeps her head down as she hears a never ending wave of snowballs penetrate her snow fortress.

"We're pinned down!" Blake calls as her fortress collapses and covers her in snow.

Weiss gulps as both Yang's and Ruby's fortress succumb to Natsu's punishment of snow. When Natsu's snowball bombardment ends, all that is left is three lumps of snow in front of the entrance.

"I win." Natsu smiles brightly and goes in front of Ruby's fortress and reaches in the snow for Ruby.

"Pahh! That was awesome! Let's do that again!" Ruby smiles and hugs Natsu as he brings her back on her feet.

"After we go ice skating we'll go." Natsu assures, making Ruby's eyes widen about the ice rink behind her.

"Oh yeah! We're going ice skating!" Ruby remembers and dusts off the snow covering her body.

"You're are scaring when you're made...I like it." Yang shakes her head to get the snow off her while Natsu helps clean her off.

"I just really like snow." Natsu chuckles and gives her a thumbs up when she's all cleaned up.

"I'll see you inside hotshot." Yang flirts and heads inside with Ruby.

"How are you're ears?" Natsu asks as Blake emerges from her pile of snow and starts to wipe the snow off her clothes.

"I-I'm fine, thank you Natsu." Blake stutters from Natsu's attempt to touch her ears again.

"Weiss are you coming?" Natsu asks.

"Of course." Weiss breaks from her trance and follows Natsu and Blake into the ice rink.

 _'Never throw snowballs at Natsu, noted._ ' Weiss thinks as she looks at the lumps of snow on the ground as she passes them by.

...

"Wow..." Natsu mumbles as he walks into the ice rink, he hasn't been in one of those before, or on ice for that matter. Everything is so exciting, the snowflakes decorated around the rink, Christmas lights, colors, the whole rink is covered in Christmas decorations.

"Natsu, over here, we can get out ice skates from here." Ruby calls as she tries to put on her own ice skates by a bench occupied by Yang and Blake.

"Okay." Natsu answers and the two walk over to the counter.

 _"Please input identification in front of the scanner."_ The female computer instructs.

"Umm...is it this?" Natsu pulls out his scroll and puts it in front of the scanner on top of the counter.

 _"Natsu Dragneel, happy holidays."_ The computer confirms Natsu's I.D and a pair of black ice skates launches from behind the counter and into Natsu's arms.

"Ooo, thanks." Natsu likes the computer's functions and heads over to RWBY's bench to put on the ice skates.

Weiss does the same and catches blue ice skates, 'What a strange program...' She thinks and follows Natsu.

As Natsu puts on his boots, he notices team JNPR pushing a large ice castle in the middle of the rink, "Yo Natsu! You think you can lend a hand here, we need more than just two people here." Jaune waves as he and Ren try to push the castle without falling to the ground.

"No, problem." Natsu nods as he puts on his ice skates, while Ig flies over to the castle and hovers above Nora.

"Natsu, you can leave your boots in my locker if you want." Ruby offers as she puts her boots in her locker.

"Really, thanks Ruby." Natsu smiles at her and waddles over to her and boots with her boots.

"N-no problem." Rose blushes as she scores some points with Natsu.

"So Weiss, how do you ice skate?" Natsu asks as he waddles to the entrance into the rink.

"Try to get on the ice first, get use to those skates." Weiss instructs as she closes her locker and walks toward him.

"Okay." Natsu mumbles and holds the railing with one hand while he steps out into the rink.

"This feels weird." He notes to himself as he taps the blades of the skates on the ice, putting both feet into the rink he waits while to gain his balance, then uses another minute to gain his balance without the help the railing.

"Awesome, I got i-ouff" Natsu puffs is chest proudly but then immediately falls to the ground.

"Natsu, are you okay?" Weiss snickers watching Natsu fall and gets onto the rink.

"Yup...all smiles and rainbows here." He groans as he gets back on his feet.

"Alright, now you're on the ice, just push your feet like this." Weiss begins to skate away from Natsu with the up most of ease.

"I think I can do that." Natsu lets go of the railing and slowly begins to copy her, growing to get use of the feeling of skating.

"There you go, just like that." Weiss smiles and spins around to watch him follow her.

"That's cool...but how do I stop!" Natsu yells as he zooms past Weiss and hits the safety railing, making Schnee chuckle again.

"Just scrap the ice to stop, like with normal skates." She teaches as Natsu gets off the railing and tries again.

It only takes Natsu a few minutes to skate circles around Jaune and Ren while Pyrrha and Nora stand on the towers of the castle watching them push the castle.

"There you go Natsu, now that's how you do it." Weiss smiles as Natsu spins around the rink and successfully stops in front of her without falling on the ice.

"Aw thanks Weiss, you did it again." Natsu hugs her again.

"Yup, just helping out that's all." She stutters again, still not used to Natsu's warm touch.

"Natsu are you done yet, we can really use you're help here." Jaune calls then continues to yell at the castle to move.

"Oh yeah, I'm coming." Natsu calls and skates to Jaune.

Weiss smiles to herself that she managed to give something to Natsu for Christmas, _'Thank you Natsu.'_

"Push it ladies! I could do this in my sleep if I was in your skates!" Nora screams at Jaune and Ren like a bootcamp instructor.

"If that's true, then come done here and do it yourself." Jaune mumbles between grunts as Natsu joins the two.

"There you are Natsu, me and Ren have been trying to move this thing since this morning but it won't budge, and Pyrrha and Nora have been up there this whole time." Jaune explains in frustration.

"Hello again." Pyrrha smiles at Natsu and waves at him.

"Hi." Natsu smiles back and prepares himself to push the castle.

"Come on Natsu, show this fools how it's done, I want to see some real pushing you here me!" Nora demands as Natsu puts his hands on the fancy castle with Ig now resting on her shoulder.

"Alright we got it." Natsu assures and barely pushes the huge fortress and it slides down the rink to the opposite side.

Jaune falls down while Ren catches himself from falling, Ruby starts laughing from the sidelines at the sight, "Okay...not that hard Natsu." Nora mumbles as she and Pyrrha recover from the slide.

"That wasn't me, it was stuck on this." Natsu crouches and picks up a familiar shield with an arc symbol on it.

"Oops, I've been looking for that thanks Natsu." Jaune takes back his shield and heads over to the castle at the other side of the rink.

"Okay I think we got it from here, thanks Natsu." Jaune assures as he and Jaune begins to guide the castle toward the middle of the ice rink.

"Ouch." He hears and looks over to his side to find Ruby on her butt.

"You need help?" Natsu asks as he skates over to her and offers his hand.

"Thanks Natsu." Ruby blushes from embarrassment.

He watches as she wobbles from the skates and stumbles face first in to his abs but Natsu catches her, "Whoa Ruby, take it easy." He says as he lifts Ruby back to her feet again.

Ruby's blush burn brighter as she hugs on to Natsu for balance, "Sorry." She mumbles.

"It's fine, just take it slow, just copy me." Natsu slow skates backwards for Ruby to get the hang of it.

Ruby slowly pushes her legs like Natsu and begins to get used to the whole ice skating basics gets off him, but still holds his hands for guidance.

"See, there you go, now you're doing it." Natsu praises as they turn but Ruby instantly hugs his arm from the change in direction.

"Ha ha, we'll get there, just you wait." Natsu smiles as he skates with Ruby around the rink while she holds his arm.

From the sidelines a couple of Natsu friends grow envious of Ruby, "Look at that, stud's ice skating 101 lessons are up for business." Yang mumbles and she and Blake think about asking Natsu to help them learn to skate as well.

"Coco I can't skate, you know that. I'll just sit over here and watch our stuff." Velvet resists as Coco takes her to the side railing where Blake and Yang are at.

"It's fine Coco, look, Natsu's helping out Ruby, I'm sure he'll love to help." Coco explains and starts to wave at Natsu.

"What are you doing Coco?!" Velvet blushes and hides behind her ears.

"Getting his attention, NATSU!, over here." Coco yells, making Natsu and Ruby look at her.

"Hi Coco, Hi Velvet!" He calls with a smile making Coco smirk at him.

"After you help Ruby you think you can help us skate too?" She set herself and Velvet for Natsu's lessons, she wants some Dragneel too.

"Me too!"

"I second that!"

Yang and Blake raise their hands to join in on Natsu's exclusive lessons on ice skating.

"I agree!"

"Natsu I need help too."

Cinder and Emerald wave at Natsu while drinking their own cups of hot coco.

"Okay I'll help you girls out." Natsu smiles at them and looks at Ruby, whose still holding own to his arm for dear life.

"You need another run?" He asks.

"Yeah, another run sounds good." She nods cutely and hugs his arm tighter as he ruffles her hair with his free hand.

...

Now, Natsu probably has to teach every huntress-in-training in Vale how to skate, making sure that each one was a master at ice skating like him when he was done with them. Kinda giving them their own personal Christmas experiment on the ice. It is going to be a long day for him...

 **Ruby**

"Natsu, I think I got it." Ruby smiles as she begins to skate on her own, making Natsu smile brightly at his best friend's actions.

"That's right! You're doing it." Natsu watches as Ruby speeds down the rink, around the castle, then tackles Natsu for a hug.

He catches her and the two spin in a circle down the rink to a stop by the railing, "Thank you so much Natsu!" She smiles and grips around Natsu tightly.

"Anything for you Ruby." Natsu smiles.

Blinded by her pure joy, she acts on her feeling and kisses Natsu passionately on the lips, making every girl blush and grow extremely jealous of Ruby.

The two moan as the kiss ends, "Ruby..." He mumbles as Ruby comes back to her senses.

"N-Natsu...I-I didn't mean too...it was the ah...the ah." Ruby blushes and looks around to find a very large mistletoe hanging in the center of the rink.

"Ruby I don't mind-" Natsu starts but Ruby stops him.

"It was the mistletoe, you're suppose to kiss under that." Ruby explains while scratching her head sheepishly.

"Oh really, how often?" Natsu asks.

"Um a lot?" Ruby questions but doesn't finish and skates away from him to kill her undying blush created by him, "I'll see you later Natsu." She stutters and decides to get some hot coco to chug down her burning embarrassment

"Bye Ruby...so a lot huh." Natsu mumbles as he looks at the line of girls by the entrance of the rink.

"So who's next?" He calls and skates over to them, 'That's a lot of kissing to do.' He thinks as Cinder waves at him.

 **Cinder**

"Curse these skates." She mumbles as she wobbles and falls on Natsu.

"That's okay, you're doing just fine." Natsu hugs her.

"I thank you Natsu, care to...help me." She whispers in his ear as she regains her balance.

"Okay just hold on alright, you'll get the hang of it." Natsu begins to skate down the rink at a slow pace, forcing Cinder to adjust if she didn't want to fall.

"An interesting form of teaching...forcing me to learn on my own...I like that." Cinder points out his dreadful form of teaching as she does begin to skate like him.

"Um...okay?" Natsu mumbles as makes sure to hold on to Cinder tighter so that she doesn't fall.

"Mmm...your grip is tight Natsu." She moans and snuggles closer to Natsu.

"Hey, now you got it." Natsu notices as Cinder skates perfectly to keep up with him, and snuggle with him.

"Hmm, a pity, I guess I'm off then." Cinder then kisses Natsu dead on the lips and savors every second of it then leaves after they finish, leaving Natsu with a smirk and a light blush on his face.

 **Emerald**

"Whoa, this is strange." The mint haired lady glides down the ice rink while Natsu holds her hands for support.

"You're pretty good at this, better than Cinder." Natsu smiles at her and makes Emerald raise and eyebrow.

"Really?" She thought she would never hear those words from anyone, Cinder is a better at everything than her.

"Yeah, she's wasn't like this one she first started, she needed me to hold her to keep her in balance." Natsu explains.

Emerald smirks that she is better than Cinder at least one thing, "Thank you Natsu." She nods and feels herself getting the hand of turning on the rink.

"You think you got it, or you need another round?" Natsu notices her skating has perfected.

"I think I'm good Natsu, thank you for your help." Emerald and Natsu stop and she pecks him on the cheek then leaves to meet with Cinder again, feeling a bit happier than she was when she walked into the room.

 **Velvet**

"Velvet, it's alright, I got you." Natsu assures as Velvet holds on to him for dear life as she 'skates' down with Natsu.

"I can't skate Natsu, I'm not very good at this." She fearfully mumbles as the two turn around the castle, with everyone watching the two.

"You're fine Velvet, you're doing better than what I did when I learned to skate, and that was a few minutes ago." Natsu assures and rubs her back comforting.

"But I'm not like you Natsu, I-I can't, maybe we should just go back." Velvet keeps fighting.

"Velvet just look at me." Natsu suggests and she does.

When he sees her beautiful brown eyes he gives her big smile, "You're got this Velvet, I'll be here the whole way."

Velvet calms down and she loosens her grip around him, "Okay, the whole way?"

"The whole way, and look, you're already moving on your own." Natsu points out as they do another lap around the rink.

The bunny looks down and she finds that she is indeed, moving by herself without Natsu's help, "I'm doing it...I'm skating!" She cheers and laughs as Natsu let's go of her and she follows him with ease.

"Now look at that, you're skating!" Natsu praises.

Velvet laughs in joy as she pecks him on the cheek then speeds around the rink to her heart's content. "Thank you Natsu!"

 **Coco**

"Hey, you know how to skate." Natsu watches as Coco easily skate circles around him with a smile on her face.

"I know, but can you do this?" She asks and quickly goes around the castle then jumps in the air while spinning gracefully, then retuning to the ground smoothly and stops next to Natsu.

"10!"

"10!"

"10!"

Velvet, Yatsuhashi, and Fox holdup signs with the the number 10 on them while waving them side-to-side for the audience.

"Three 10's ladies and gentlemen, 10 triple from Coco Adel for her quadrupole spin that's 30 points locked in for a quick lead for team CFVY." Professor Oobleck commentates for some reason while the audience behind him put on copies of Coco's glasses and cheer for her.

"No, and I'm not trying that, I'm not breaking my back today thank you very much." Natsu crosses his arms while Coco takes his hand and speeds around the rink.

"Then you should at least catch me handsome." Coco says as she lets go of his hand and goes for another spin around the castle.

"Wait what?!" Natsu yells as Coco spins in the air again then lands, but then jumps again higher in front of Natsu.

The crowd gasps in suspense as Natsu quickly skates backwards to catch her, and Coco lands on Natsu's back successfully with Natsu holding her soft thighs.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! That was a spectacular move by Coco Adel and her partner Natsu Dragneel, completely not only another quadrupole spin but preforming a back flip to land on Natsu Dragneel. Let's go to our judges for their scores." Oobleck tells the others.

"10!"

"0!"

"0!"

Velvet holds a 10, Yatsuhashi holds a zero, and Fox holds a 0 while waving them into the air like last time.

"I can't believe it! 1,000 points ladies and gentlemen, 1,000 points! This guarantees a win for Coco and Natsu, ladies and gentlemen we have our winner, please give a hand to our winners Coco Adel and Natsu Dragneel!" Oobleck applauds Natsu and Coco for their win.

The crowd cheers as a spotlight goes over Coco and Natsu as Coco gets off Natsu then receives two medals from Glynda as she skates to them.

"Congratulations you two, good work out here." She says ands puts on the medals around both of their necks then leaves.

Coco bows as roses fall in front of the two as Coco grabs Natsu and kisses him passionately on the lips as people in the audience whistle and cheer for the two.

Natsu has no clue what just happened, but he's rolling with it.

"Thanks good looking, I couldn't do this without you." Coco smirks at him and kisses his cheek then returns to her team.

"Uh Yeah, good job." Natsu mumbles, still recovering whatever happened just now.

 **Yang**

"You too, you already know how to skate." Natsu puts his hands on his hips while Yang smirks at him.

"I know, but can we skate?" She asks and holds out her hand for him with a smile.

Natsu sighs and smiles back, "How can I say no?" He agrees and takes her hand and, for several laps around the rink, they enjoyed each other's company.

"Mr. Dragneel, have some hot coco for you and the lucky lady." Professor Port hands the two of them two large cups of hot coco as they slowly skate around the rink together.

"Thanks Professor Port." Natsu calls back as Yang holds on to his arm while she slips on the black straw of the cup to drink the hot coco.

"Ahh, that's the stuff." Natsu smiles after drinking a slip the hot coco, making him feel all warm inside.

"~Ahh~" Yang moans as some hot coco drips on her cleavage.

Natsu stops by the railing and looks at his blushing girlfriend, "Don't worry Yang, I'll clean this up." He assures and only does the sane thing and licks the coco off her silky skin.

"Natsu!" Xiao Long moans and holds Natsu between her beasts as he licks her clean of the hot coco.

A crash can be heard as some huntresses fall from the sight of Natsu between Yang's breasts and Yang moaning loudly.

"Natsu! S-stop that immediately!" Glynda blushes as she watches Natsu please Yang.

All the girls watch as Natsu lick Yang one last time before gulping down the coco, making the majority of the females in the rink leave for the restroom to stop the bleeding from their noses.

Yang sighs in satisfaction and kisses Natsu on the lips, "I'm gonna change shirts babe, I'll see you later." She explains showing him a little more coco on her yellow undershirt then leaves.

Natsu watches her leave with a smirk on his face, "What?" He asks as he finds everyone looking at him.

 **Blake**

"Blake, Blake what are you doing?" Natsu asks as Blake hops on him and squishes her soft naughty pillows against his face while she wraps her legs around him.

"I-I can't do this." She mumbles and holds on Natsu for dear life.

Natsu only mumbles, sending vibrations on her breasts and making her moan. After a few moment of fighting her fear, she reluctantly climbed down Natsu, but still hugs Natsu as her feet touch the ground.

''B-Blake, you got this, I believe in you." Natsu moans as Blake rubs her face on his chest.

"It's water, I don't like water." Blake mumbles with a blush.

"It's ice Blake so there's nothing worry about, I control water so I'll help you if you need it." Natsu assures and creates a little snowflake design in the air to remind her that he controls the elements.

"Natsu..." She mutters but feels her fear of water slowly die down.

"I'm always here for you Blake, you know that, here have some hot coco." Natsu offers his large cup of coco.

Blake slips on his straw and blushes that it's his drink she's sucking on, making her taste his saliva, reminding her of all their kisses they shared.

"Thank you Natsu." Blake nods with a blush and lets Natsu teach her how to skate.

After a few laps around the ice rink once again, Natsu taught another huntress the ways of the ice.

Blake sighs happily and kisses Natsu on the lips, "Thank you again Natsu..." She feels her heart flutters as she finishes the kiss, she spent time with Natsu, learned something new, and faced her fear all in one go. She's not going to forget this Christmas anytime soon.

 **Pyrrha**

"Ready!" Nora orders from the castle with a green flag in her hands with Ig cooing as the race begins.

"Set!" She looks down at Pyrrha and Natsu next to Jaune and Ren, as if they were going to race.

"No!" She jokes and makes Jaune skate forward but face palms at Nora's antics, "Nora!" Jaune grumbles and returns next to Ren while Nora chuckles to herself.

"Okay, Okay, Ready Set GO!" Nora rushes the four and waves the green flag, and the four skate as fast as they can down the ring.

The crowd cheers on each of the races as Oobleck watches the four speed down the street, oddly with a pair of binoculars over his eyes.

"Ren takes the lead in first place with Natsu just behind him in second place, Jaune tries to chase Natsu but he is too fast, putting him in third place. Strangely Pyrrha is falling behind in fourth place." Oobleck inform as the four race around the rink with little to no changes.

"Folk as the last lap comes, Nora waves the checkered flag, oh and what is this?! Pyrrha takes Jaune is goes after Natsu as, oh but he takes Ren, but Pyrrha is catching up!" The professor jumps from his seats as the crowd grows louder and louder.

"Pyrrha is almost there...THERE...Pyrrha speeds past Ren and right behind Natsu, but will she reach first place before the end of the lap, we will soon find out ladies and gentlemen." Oobleck commentates.

"Go NATSU!" Yang, Blake, Ruby, Weiss, Cinder, Emerald, Coco, Velvet, and pretty much the rest of the school's huntresses cheer for Natsu while waving signs in the air that say things like...

"Go Go GO!"

"Natsu Go!"

"#1 Natsu!"

"I love you 3"

While most of the hunters cheer for Pyrrha that also have signs like..

"GO Go go!"

"Go Pyrrha!"

"Pyrrha is #1!"

"3 I love you!"

Two completely different signs for both racers and as the races come to the finish line, Pyrrha uses the last of her energy to take Natsu by the last second and cross the finish line, with Nora waving the checkered flag.

"Pyrrha Nikos WINS!" Oobleck yells from the sidelines as the crowd screams in joy as the racers smile at a good race and watch Pyrrha receive a trophy and a bottle of hot coco.

As the celebration occurs, Pyrrha brings Natsu up with her on display and kiss him on the cheek then smiles at him, "Good race Natsu, you did well." She says.

"I'll get you next time, but you did awesome out there." Natsu kisses her back and leaves Pyrrha to take her glory, which she happily takes.

 **Nora**

"Charge my steed!" Nora laughs as Natsu skates down the rink with Nora sitting on him with him holding her thighs so she doesn't fall off, Ig watches from Nora's shoulder as the two skate after someone.

"Surrender rebel! My steed is faster than yours!" Nora orders as they catch up to Blake carrying to Ruby on her back.

"Never! Hurry my cat-steed, we must flee!" Ruby pleas as the two glide across the ice rink.

"To the castle we go..." Blake 'acts' poorly and shows no emotion in her lines as she stops in front of the castle and Ruby goes into the castle.

"There they go Queen Nora!" Natsu points as Ruby goes into the castle.

"Then go my dragon-steed! We shall siege their fortress and win the war!" Nora orders and Natsu stops in front of the Castle next to Blake then Nora climb off Natsu and chases after Ruby after she kisses Natsu on the cheek, can't forget mistletoe now should she?

"Hello." Natsu waves at Blake, making her smile back and wave.

"Hello, wanna start a revolution?" Blake asks with a cute look in her face.

"For our independence!" Natsu calls and picks up Blake bridal style and skates away the castle while Nora and Ruby chase each other in the castle.

"Surrender fool! I have you surrounded!" Nora suggests.

"No I have you surrounded, Cat-steed, come to me!" Ruby calls but no one comes.

"You won't get away! Dragon-steed, come to me!" Nora calls but no one comes to her either.

They look to the side of chanting and they see Natsu, carrying Blake, to the hot coco machine with a spotlight over them, "Yay, independence." Blake acts poorly again with a lazy cheer by sloppily pumps her fist into the air.

...

..

.

For the rest of the day Natsu taught 'most' of his friend how to skate at the ice rink, now CFVY, RWBY, and JNPR are returning to the room together so they can exchange their presents.

"Natsu, I left your present in my room, wait here." Ruby says and runs into her room to get Natsu's present.

"Oh me too." Pyrrha mumbles and runs into her room.

"Merry Christmas Natsu." Jaune, Ren, and team CFVY tell Natsu before returning to their rooms, the females of their teams told them that they'll take care of Natsu's present for them.

 _'Dang it, I missed them.'_ Natsu thinks as he looks for Coco and Velvet but they already left.

Team RWBY is the first to get their presents and Natsu's eye widen and goes back to his room and comes back to the hallway carrying their presents.

"Merry Christmas Ruby, Yang, Blake, Weiss." Natsu gives each present to each of the members of RWBY with each getting there own kiss on the cheek from Natsu.

It takes a minute for Ruby and Weiss to calm down from the kiss while Yang and Blake look at their presents.

"Oh these are cute." Yang looks at her present that is wrapped in yellow wrapping paper with her heart emblem all over the present.

"Natsu, thank you." Blake smiles at her gifts wrapped in purple with her emblem of the flaming flower all over the present like Yang's present.

Ruby's present is red with her rose emblem and Weiss's present is ice blue with her snowflake emblem as it's design, who Natsu got these wrapping paper they'll never know.

"Go ahead, open it." Natsu assures and opens Ruby's and Yang's presents.

Natsu opens the boxes and finds that he got two very detailed holsters, both a black but one has golden flames while the other has rose peddle designs on it.

"These right here are awesome, Thanks Ruby, Thanks Yang." Natsu smiles at the two good looking holsters and puts them back in the box and puts them down to get Weiss's and Blake's presents.

"OH this is so cute! Thank you Natsu!" Ruby hugs her red drake plushie wearing a dark crimson cloak her size.

"Aw what a cutie, I'm keeping this one and thanks for the shades hotshot." Yang puts her yellow drake between her breasts and puts on her glasses and smirks.

Blake smiles at her presents, and rubs the head of her purple drake and opens the box at her feet and her eye's widen, a whole supply of Natsu's Mom's tea. He got her an adorable plushie to hug at night, the best tea in the world, and a box to play with, what a guy. "Natsu, I don't know what do say." She mumbles and hugs the plushie.

"What a wittle guy, so cute!" Weiss breaks down as she sees her presents of her drake wearing a fancy diamond necklace. Ig hovers around the drakes with curiosity to see others like him.

Natsu opens a blue box and finds his servant's costume in it, "Isn't this my costume from Halloween?" He asks.

"See, told you it was a bad gift." Ruby snickers to herself.

"Yes...b-but got something else with it too." Weiss grows a little frustrated with her leader's antics.

Natsu moves the costume and finds a picture of them at the Halloween Dance when they were looking at the moon. The picture is now official in a frame. Natsu smiles and looks at Weiss, "I love it, thank you Weiss." He thanks and makes Weiss blush.

"No problem." She mumbles as Natsu opens Blake's present.

He opens it to find a nice black balaclava with it's own collection of kunai daggers and dart board to use the kunai daggers on. Natsu's smile brightens at the sight, "Blake, this is amazing, Thank you." He says.

The team of RWBY thank each other for the presents and RWBY returns to their room with Ig behind them, following the drakes. Natsu puts his presents back in his room and gets Pyrrha's and Nora's presents then goes to JNPR's door.

"Natsu we have your, oh what this?" Pyrrha opens the door to find Natsu standing at the doorway with boxes with their emblem's on it.

"Merry Christmas!" He smiles.

"Natsu, you didn't have to." Pyrrha blushes and takes the presents while he takes his.

"Merry Christmas Natsu." Pyrrha and Nora thanks Natsu for the presents and prepare to open them.

Natsu is the first to open his present fro Pyrrha and Nora, Pyrrha got him a large pillow with a large picture of his emblem of the dragon's head on it while Nora got him a cute plushie of a smiling pancake. "Thanks Pyrrha, Thanks Nora." He kisses Pyrrha and Nora on the cheek, making them both blush madly.

"My pleasure Natsu."

"It's nothing Natsu."

The two play it cool and open their presents, "It's so fluffy!" Nora hugs a large orange Dango and roll around the floor hugging the pillow to death.

"Natsu, it's adorable, thank you." Pyrrha thanks and hugs her crimson red Dango with a warm smile on it.

"Marry Christmas you two." Natsu says and kisses Pyrrha on the lips on last time before leaving the two to sleep.

Pyrrha smiles at her Dango as Natsu leaves, she's going to have a good sleep tonight.

After giving Pyrrha and Nora their presents, he puts those presents in his room and gets his presents for Coco and Velvet the goes over to their room.

...

It takes Natsu little to no time to get to CFVY's room and he is about to knock on the door but Coco, with Velvet behind her, opens it first to find Natsu.

"Merry Christmas Coco, Merry Christmas Velvet." He greets.

"Ooo, I wonder what it is. You think he got you an-" Coco nudges Velvet teasingly and makes her cover her mouth with her hands.

"Coco!" Velvet blushes they exchange presents.

"Oh that's so cute Velvet. It has our emblems on it." Coco says as the two take the presents, two for both of Coco and Velvet, and hands it to them.

"Merry Christmas Coco." He hands Coco's presents and kisses her cheek, making her smirk at his gentleness.

"What is it?" Coco asks and looks at a large ball like present and a box wrapped in chocolate brown paper with her emblem on a crosshair all over the presents.

"Merry Christmas Velvet." He does the same for the cute faunus and kisses her cheek, making her blush brightly.

"N-Natsu." Velvet can feel her heart flutter as she looks recovers from the quick kiss and looks at her presents, that look like Coco's but her box is bigger than hers.

"Go ahead and open it." Natsu says as he opens his presents to find that Velvet got him a fire detector for some reason and Velvet got him two packs of creamy cookies, the ones that are extremely soft,, but both a Christmas styled.

Coco smirk as he looks at her presents, "It's because you're so smoking hot." She explains an Velvet blushes like red from her words.

"Coco! Sorry Natsu, I made you these cookies for the both of us." Velvet assures and gives him the cookies.

Natsu laughs and gets the joke and smiles when he takes the cookies, "You made these, you're amazing Velvet." He says and hugs the two tightly.

"You're we-welcome Natsu." Velvet stutters while Coco licks her lips and thanks him for the gifts the two part ways. Coco opens her present to find a tan Dango looking at her with a stylish scarf around it. "Aw look at this Velvet, it's so cute." Coco shows her teammates the Dango as Velvet opens her present to find a large Dango sitting on a huge photo album.

The two feel their heart flutter for the same guy as they look at their gifts, _'Thank you Natsu._ ' They both think and ready themselves for bed.

On the way back to his room he gets a call from Glynda, "Hello?"

"Natsu, you didn't have to." She says in a gentle tone.

"What?"

"I know what you did, I have your presents right in front of me. Thank you Natsu, I left you're present in your room next to Dr. Eirwen's gift." She explains.

"It's nothing Glynda, you're the best teacher I could ever ask for, Merry Christmas Glynda." He says.

"T-thank you Natsu, Merry Christmas." Glynda ends the call as Natsu opens the door then puts away his scroll.

When he opens the door he spots two large boxes on his desk, he opens both presents and finds that Glynda got him a large book about all the know dust types and there strengths and weaknesses while Eirwen got him a snow-globe of Beacon Academy. "That's pretty cool." Natsu smiles and keeps the two presents on his desk and begins to go to his bed.

"It's about time you got home." He hears Fia waiting for him in bed with the blanket strangely over her body, she usually never does that.

"Did you get my present? How about Mom?" He asks as he takes off his shirt.

"Yeah she got it, loved it and got you that red flower over there." Fia explains and points to the lone, oddly glowing, rose all by itself in the planter by the window.

"And what about you? Did you like you're present?" Natsu asks as he climbs on to bed.

As he goes to Fia, she throws the bed sheets to reveal that her gray Dango he got her is between her legs and her body is covered in thin red ribbon, just waiting for Natsu for him to unwrap her.

"Yes I did baby...wanna guess your present?" She moans and grabs her breasts and pushes them upward for Natsu untie the bow covering her bad girls, making Natsu growl and reach for that bow on her breasts.

...

..

.

"N-Natsu..." Weiss moans as she has a very vivid wet dream about her and Natsu.

"~Weiss~" Natsu calls her name while he climbs on her bed and hovers over her with a lustful look on his face.

"Natsu, what are you doing?" She mumbles as Natsu licks his lips as he looks at her.

"I'm showing that I love you, is that so bad?" He whispers in her ear starts to nipple on her neck.

"N-no ~hah~ that's not bad at all...I-I love you too Natsu." Weiss mumbles as Natsu growls at her words and cups her cheek.

"Then can we get started?" He asks.

"Y-yes." She blushes as the closeness of Natsu.

Natsu smiles and kisses her repeatedly on the lips, with each kiss Weiss gets the urge to kiss back, "You...taste...so...good.." He mumbles between kisses and pushes Weiss over the edge and she grabs Natsu's head and brings him into a French kiss, exploring her tongue in his mouth while tasting him.

She hears Natsu growl at her abrupt action and he decides to get more intimate with her and starts to slide his hand down her cute night gown. Making her shiver and give Natsu dominance of the kiss, _'Yes, touch me!'_ She blushes and feels Natsu slide under her gown and teases her by rubbing her stomach.

As they continue to kiss Weiss gets impatient and grabs his hand, under her gown, and leads it to her extremely soft c-cup breasts under her white bra.

Weiss moans again as Natsu squeezes her breast and Natsu breaks the kiss slowly, "Weiss...I want you..." He whispers and takes her hand and puts it on his abs of steel she blushes at the touch of his hard abs, he smirks and guides her hand down his abs and into his boxes, making her blushes harder when she feels something meaty and hard twitching at her touch.

"N-Natsu?!" She whimpers.

"You feel that, you did this to me, I'm so hard for you, you make me so excited." He explains and grips his hand around his cock and begins to make her jack him off.

 _'So hot...and so big.'_ His words and touch make her horny and wet, making her succumb to her lustful desires. So she starts to jack him off by her own, slowly.

Natsu groans as she strokes him off, in return he looks at her while he pulls down her gown, from the top, to reveal her bar to him, "If you like them so much then go ahead already, I'm waiting." Weiss decides to take the dominate route and glares at him while squeezing his rod hardly.

Natsu chuckles at her words, "As you wish." He says and snaps his finger, then all her clothes turn to vapor disappear into nothing.

Weiss's eyes widen for a second but she keep her strict face on as she strokes him a bit faster, "Well, are you just going to look at them?" She asks and Natsu shakes his head no then plants his face in her cleavage and slowly starts to kiss both her tits without even touching her nipples.

Weiss moans as she teases him, "Not like that you idiot, suck on them." She lets her inner desires take over and she becomes a tsaudere in the bed.

Natsu only complies and grabs both of them gently and sucks on both her little cute pink nipples while she rub his harden member up and down.

"Harder! Pinch and pull on them with your mouth, use your head for once." She moans and slows down to decrease his progress of cumming.

Like a good servant, Natsu uses his mouth and tongue to stimulate her nipple while he sucks them to their limits, "~hah ahh~ Stop." She demands and Natsu stops immediately.

Weiss slows down her breathing and lets go of him to take off her gown, Natsu move closes to her to help but she glares at him, "Don't touch me, just sit there and watch me." She orders and turns her back away from him and pulls her gown over her head.

Then she took off her bra then took off her panties all while Natsu watch with each second breathing harder and faster. She turns around and glares at Natsu again, "No touching just watch." She said and got to her knees and pulled down his boxes, just for Natsu's rod to smack her face, Natsu smacks a lot of girls with his rod for some reason.

Natsu moans as Weiss grabs his rod, "Stupid big monster, just shut up and let me do this." She mumbles and immediately took as much cock as she could, only a little bit past his head. She uses both her hands to keep his dick steady as she sucked a much as she could.

"More Weiss...more." Natsu moans.

A tick goes on Weiss faces as she closes her eyes and forces a few more inches into her mouth and uses her hands to jack the rest of his meat she didn't shallow.

This bobs her head up and down but gags as Natsu twitches in her mouth, making her remove his rod from her mouth, "You idiot, don't do that when I'm sucking you, you want me to choke!" She scolds and takes his dick again but this time faster and harder than last time.

 _'He's moans are making me wet down there...'_ She notes and decides that she should finish up here then get to the good stuff.

Her Natsu only lasts a few minutes of this new type of sucking and moans her name and forces her head down all the way down to his base, "WEISS!" He moans as Weiss's eyes widen at the amount of cum going down her throat. She tries to move but Natsu's hands make Weiss take every drop of his seed.

When he's orgasm dies down, Weiss feels his grip looses and she takes his cock out of her mouth, shallows, then catches her breath.

"Did I tell you can do that!?" She scolds again.

"I sorry, you felt so sucking me off." Natsu apologizes and scratches his head sheepishly.

Weiss only sighs, "Well, just tell me next time you dofus." She crosses her arms and licks her lips of his milk.

She then pushes him down on the bed and straddles him, "Weiss?"

"Shut up." She says and slams her soak pussy down on his hot, harden cock.

The two moan loudly, but Weiss keeps pounding Natsu a slow pace, "Like that...you like when I-hey let go!" Weiss yells as her Natsu grabs her ass and thrusts into her.

"I can't take it anymore, Weiss...you're mine!" Natsu squishes his face on her tits again and sucks her nipples again as he goes into an instant overdrive to pound Weiss to oblivion.

"S-stop...I d-didn't say to go..." Weiss whimpers as she feels her pussy clamp on his burning dick as he forces his way deep into her pussy all the way back out.

 _'~Yes~ More...more Natsu, ravage me like a wild animal~'_ Weiss feels her fantasy of having Natsu snap from her haughtiness and fuck her till she was nothing more than a shaking mess.

"Weiss...Weiss...Weiss!" Natsu moans her name as he sucks on her nipples, sending pleasureful shivers down her spine.

Natsu pumps into her like a jackhammer for several minutes straight without slowing down that Weiss quickly reaches her limit..."N-Nats...Natsu...stop...I'm..gonna..." Weiss mumbles through moans as the sounds of her jiggling ass slapping his lap grows louder and louder, punishing her G-spot to the limit.

Dragneel only squeezes her ass harder while he slams her ass down on his rod while he thrusts upward.

The unbearable pleasure makes Weiss squirt hard and fast, she moans as she falls her back on the bed, but Natsu doesn't stop as she squirts on his dick. He only brings her legs past her head and thrusts into her faster, using this new position to get better spots to fuck Weiss in.

"S-stop Natsu...stop it..." Weiss tries to squirm out of Natsu's grip but he continues to beat her pussy relentlessly, making Weiss into his personal fuck toy as Weiss's sensitivity sky rockets up.

"Weiss...I love you so much!" He declares as he uses his inhuman strength and speed to break Weiss.

Natsu makes Weiss into a broken woman as she is left trembling, with her tongue sticking out of her mouth, with the biggest blush on her face as he pounds into her.

 _'More...more...more...'_ This constant thought is stuck in Weiss's brain as she lets her pleasure take over and let Natsu have his way with her.

"Here...it...COMES!" He yells and thrusts his mightiest thrust into the deepest parts of her beaten pussy to coat his seed.

Weiss moans her lungs out and archs her back as Natsu sends gallons of cum inside of her, sending the majority of his cum to ooze out of her snatch after it fills up her womb.

Natsu's orgasm doesn't die for a few more minutes and the whole time Weiss gasps in pleasure while trembling..."Weiss..." Natsu calls as he fall on her and holds her tight.

Weiss smiles softly for Natsu fucking her to his own personal toy and she hugs him back, "I love you Natsu."

Natsu tightens his grip around her and kisses her on the lips for a minute, "I love you too Weiss...I love you so much." He confess with a smile.

This makes Weiss extremely happy but she doesn't seem to notice the sound of a door opening.

"Oh my...Weiss?" She hears and her eyes widen to see the rest of RWBY at the doorway staring at the sight of Natsu's hot rod deep inside her snatch while it oozes out is hot sticky cum down her squishy ass.

...

..

.

"Ahh!" Weiss gasps and wakes up, she looks around as her breathing dies down to see that it's the middle of the night and everyone is asleep.

 _'What a dream...'_ She thinks and puts her hand down her panties to find them soaked with her honey...a lot of her honey.

Her eyes widen and decides to get up early tomorrow to change her sheets so that her teammates don't find out about her...dream.

So she lies back down and finds the drake plushie Natsu got her staring at her, she smiles and hugs it tightly then closes her eyes to sleep, _'Thank you Natsu.'_ She says, considering the dream as a Christmas gift from Natsu.

...

..

.

Well that's one way to end a Christmas Special

 **~A Night At The Club~ (DreawWeaverGod)**

"Oh no, get that idiot away from the whiskey!" Chibi Jr. yells from behind the bar while Natsu walks in carrying two boxes with him.

"Natsu!" Chibi Melanie and Chibi Miltia tackles Natsu to the ground.

"I said I'll visit." Natsu smiles as he gets back up and hands the two twins two presents.

"Merry Christmas you two." He says and kisses them both on the cheek.

"You got us presents?" The twins say at the same time and blush as they kiss Natsu back.

They open the presents a finds two more Dangos, one red and one blue, "They're adorable, we love them Natsu!" Melanie and Miltia smiles at him and hugs the plushies while they lead Natsu to the bar.

"No, Melanie! No whiskey for him, that whiskey cost more than your paycheck!" Jr. warns as the twins give Natsu a seat at a bar.

The sisters only give him a glare and order Natsu a glass of whiskey on the rocks again, like last time.

"Don't you dare, I'll fire you on the spot!" Jr. glares at the poor assistant bartender.

"We'll just beat everyone here if you don't." Melanie crosses her arm while Miltia nods with her sister.

Jr. grits his teeth as he hears the sounds of Natsu drinking a glass of his expensive whiskey.

"Sorry boss..." The grunt mumbles and slowly makes his way out of the club.

After a few more drinks, once again, Jr.'s supply of whiskey is drank dry from the bottles, and now the twins cuddle with a drunk Natsu.

"I'll be in my office..." Jr. mumbles and leaves the bar in the hands of the twins.

This makes the twins smiles as a group of thugs walks toward Natsu.

"Hey Scarface! You'll pay for what you did to Gary, he was a nice guy and you messed him up!" One of the grunts taught while punching his fists together.

" **Hic**...what? I'll be **hic** right back..." Natsu stumbles away from the twins and prepares to fight.

Jr. hears grunting and explosions in his office and a tick forms on his forehead, he walks to his door and kicks it open, ''What is going on..." Jr. stops mid-sentence to find his whole club trashed and his men are scattered across the club unconscious.

He looks the bar to find it the only place not destroyed with Natsu with his arms around his bodyguards, he can tell that he's drunker than a drunk man.

"Oi...you...you're still...an idiot..." Natsu points at Jr., making the twins chuckle and kiss on his cheeks.

* * *

 **Christmas special here for you're reading pleasure, sorry for the ones who wanted Blake, Yang, Pyrrha, Glynda, or anyone else besides Weiss to be in the lemon. I wanted to finish Weiss's lemon so we can get to the good part...Ruby's lemon.**

 **Dango- Look it up, from Clannad**

 **Did anyone notice that the song last chapter that Weiss sang was GOLD**

 **This chapter is longer 'cause I started at 1:00 am in the morning**

 **Phase of chapters isn't finished...you think you all can figure it out with no hints this time?**

 **Poll up Nora or Emerald**

 **If you like this chapter then good for you**

 **Till Next Time and HAPPY HOLIDAYS**


	21. Eater Of Worlds

**"She isn't real!" Speaking**

 _ **"I can't make her real." Communications**_

 _ **'But I won't let this build inside of me.' Thinking**_

 **Gasp, Sigh, Hic Sounds**

 **Ocs are from my brain**

 **Goodbye And Hellos**

"Hey, wake up." Indigo shakes an unconscious Aeron lying in his sniper's nest with every thing in it's place.

The medic watches as the sniper groans to the real world and looks around, "Indigo?"

"How you holding up?" She asks.

The sniper sits up right and rubs his head, "Fine, someone knocked me out, if only I was a little bit faster..." He mumbles.

"Yeah we know, whoever it was, they also raided the CCG tower." She informs and looks down the rooftop to see that the Atlas guards are recovering from their injuries.

"Did you get them?" He asks.

"No, Ash went after the suspect with General Ironwood, but they didn't find anything." She explains and helps Aeron to his feet.

"So what now?" He mumbles and picks up his rifle.

"General Ironwood said to pull out and wait for further orders back at the FOB." She tells him as she follows Aeron down the building.

...

The Ball has ended and again team RWBY stayed back to clean up with Natsu to help them out. Now Natsu is the last to leave the ball room with Grayfia still floating behind him.

"So now that's done, now we can sleep." Grayfia mumbles and hugs Natsu from the behind.

"Sleep? We're not done yet though." Natsu points out as he stops in front of a fountain.

"We else is there to do?" She asks as she watches Natsu stare at the stars and Moon in the sky.

Natsu smiles at her as he gets her off him and she pulls her in with there hands interlocked together, "I promised you to a dance."

Fia feels her heart warm up as she watches Natsu sway her side-to-side and around the fountain. She swears she can hear the waltz music playing in the background as she and Natsu dance around the fountain.

"You really know how to make a woman feel special huh good looking?" She teases then feels Natsu spin her around and back into his arms.

"How can you feel special when you are special?" He answers with a question and kisses her on the cheek.

This only makes Fia chuckle in joy and decides to enjoy the moment while it last.

...

 **Next Day**

"Mr. Dragneel and Ms. Rose, please report to the chairman's office, again Mr. Dragneel and Ms. Rose please report to the chairman's office, thank you." Glynda announces on the speakers of the dinning hall.

"Aw what? I was enjoying this." Natsu mumbles as he looks at his half empty tray of waffles and pancakes while sitting next to Pyrrha and Blake.

"We'll save it for you." Blake assures as she wipes her mouth, finishing her tuna.

"You better get going Natsu, Professor Goodwitch must need you." Pyrrha suggests.

Natsu sighs, "I know, I'll see you two later, Oh there's Ruby, RUBY! Wait up!" Natsu kisses both Pyrrha and Blake quickly on the lips then runs over to Ruby.

Pyrrha blushes and looks at Blake, "Did he...did he just kiss you?" She asks, swearing to herself that she saw Natsu kiss Blake right after he kissed her.

"You don't know? I thought you found out at the ball?" Blake answers with a question.

"What don't I know?"

"I'm his girlfriend too." Blake plainly explains.

"That can't be right, but I'm his girlfriend." Nikos mumbles and rubs her chin then thinks if Natsu told her something at the ball.

"I know, I'm his girlfriend too." She repeats herself.

"How can this be?" She wonders, feeling a little heartbroken over the recent events.

"What I heard, it's called a harem."

"A harem? I don't think I've heard of that word before." Pyrrha mutters and tries to recall that word from her mind dictionary.

"I look it up yesterday after the ball, it's when one guy has a bunch of girlfriends or wives." Blake explains and precedes to cut another tune fish on her tray, which is next to a skeleton of another tuna.

"Multiple w-wives..." The armored beauty blushes at the thought of a harem, imagining a man with his arms around two woman and big smiles on there faces.

"That's right, turns out that Natsu has one. It's small but I think it's going to grow soon." Blake assumes.

"Natsu has a...has a harem? He didn't tell me that."

"That's because he doesn't know he has one, he already has Yang, me, and you in the harem."

 _'Yang and Blake, but Natsu doesn't seem to...what a minute...'_ Pyrrha thinks of Natsu's behavior around Yang and Blake but he acts just the same with any other girl, he smiles and makes sure that he and the girl he's with are enjoying their time together, just like at the ball when he gave those flowers around. He basically acts as every girls' boyfriend with the way he acts around his female companions.

"And you're...okay with this? Isn't it odd to share a man with another woman?"

"That's what I thought at first, but Natsu is pretty good at loving me and Yang equally, Yang's the one that thought of the idea of sharing him in the first place."

"Sharing him, how does this work?" Pyrrha asks, seeming convinced to accept this relationship with Natsu.

"It's not really anything different if we weren't in love with him, Natsu will just show some love to you, like kissing, cuddling...sex..." She mumbles with a slight blush on her face.

"W-what?!" Nikos stutters, she hasn't even went as far with Natsu, they just kissed and that's all. Just the thought of Natsu doing such a thing to her makes her burn in embarrassment.

"Yang already did it with him, we did it the day after, it's bound to happen, he just starts without even telling you about, but he really sets the mood." Blake smiles at her first time with Natsu.

"Bound to happen, are you saying I'm on some sort of countdown?" Nikos blushes at the thought of a dim lighted room, roses on the bed, and Natsu and her making out on the bed, truly a romantic night to set the mood for a long night of sex.

"If you say like that then yes, Natsu loves us all very much, if he does one thing with one girl, he's going to do it with the rest of his girlfriends."

Oddly this makes Pyrrha smile at Natsu's love for his women, "That sounds like Natsu." She mumbles.

Blake laughs and nods her head, "It does doesn't it? Have you ever noticed how happy Natsu is when he's around us? It's love on a whole other level, it's like everyday he's Birthday. He's just so happy to be with us, with his girls."

Pyrrha's smile brightens as she remembers how happy he was when she said she loved him, she knows what she's talking about and she too doesn't want to take that away from him by rejecting him, "Then I agree, I'm fine if I have to share Natsu, if he's happy then I'm happy." She nods determinedly.

Blake smiles at her response, " I'm glad you'll stay with him, but just be warned though, he's kinda of big." She blushes.

"What do you mean...big?"

...

"So many buttons..." Ruby mumbles as she and Natsu step into the elevator to Ozpin's office.

"Yeah, that's a lot of pushing..." Natsu agrees and pushes the lowest button.

Then Ruby pushes the next button

Next Natsu pushes the next button

Ruby pushes the next button

Natsu pushes the next button

Ruby pushes the rest of the buttons..."BUTTONS!" Ruby laughs as she presses all the buttons left till they all glowed.

"Well, this is going to be while." Natsu feels the elevator go up the building then slows down to the next floor, oddly he doesn't feel any motion sickness on this thing, maybe it's because he doesn't know he's moving.

Ruby chuckles as she pushes the top floor button repeatedly.

...

"They played us like a fiddle Oz!" Ironwood crosses his arms in fury.

He, Ozpin, and Glynda are having a meeting in Oz's office, with Oz in his chair and Ironwood, with Glynda, standing in front of his desk.

"Yes we know James, thank you for your input." Glynda sarcastically remarks.

"Good, so we all on the same page, now are we going to remain stagnant or are we going to react to this threat that is right in front of us!" He yells.

Before Oz could respond, the three hear a beep and makes Ozpin stand up, "You may come in." He says and the elevator doors open to reveal Ruby and Natsu.

"Sorry it took so long, someone pushed all the button on the way here." Natsu starts and looks around then nudges toward Ruby.

"It was Ruby." He admits.

"Natsu!" Ruby pouts as Natsu smiles at her cuteness.

"Okay okay...mostly Ruby." He explains but Ruby only pouts even more.

"Thank you both for coming on such short notice, how are you too feeling?" Ozpin asks.

"We're fine, just a little worried about our bad-guy catching score, the other team is winning ha ha..." Ruby nervously chuckles but no one in the room makes a noise but a cricket chirps in the silence.

Everyone looks to Natsu to find him doing the cricket whistle, "Natsu!" Ruby blushes in embarrassment and pokes Natsu on his arm.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself." He mumbles.

Ironwood looks at the two and continues on, "I think it would be a good time to tell you two that your actions last night define what it takes to be a hunter, you took saw a threat, took action, and fought the threat to the best of your abilities. It was very brave of you two to do what you did last night." Ironwood praises with a nod.

"Thank you sir.' Natsu and Ruby thank.

"Now with you two rested and a clear head, we've went over the events of the ball with the general, now we would like for you two to add on to our findings if you two don't mind of course." Oz explains.

"Was she with anyone, was she familiar, did she say anything that might assist us on our search?" Glynda questions.

"Well...she wore a mask, fought with glass, and her clothes light up every time she attacked." Ruby starts.

"And you Natsu, anything to add?"

"Ah...she did smell familiar." Natsu mumbles.

"I pardon?" Ozpin asks.

"Everyone has a scent to call their own, something I can use to remember people, and I know I've met that lady before. I just can't put my finger on it." He explains while rubbing his chin.

"How familiar is this scent of yours? Is it a close friend or...family?" Ironwood asks.

"The scent of fire mostly takes the scent but I know it's someone I met recently." Natsu adds.

"Recently, are you saying this intruder lurks among us?" Glynda questions him.

Natsu nods his head assuringly, "Yeah, has to be, I don't know who, but they're still around."

The room grows a little bit tense at his words but it soon dies after a while, "Anything else?"

"Um, could this be related to Torchwick and the White Fang?" Ruby asks.

"Maybe, but it's too soon to tell, there's simply not enough evidence to connect the two." Ozpin explains.

"Well, the lady did say something about some secret hideout somewhere southeast of the kingdom." Ruby explains.

Ozpin cracks a soft smile, "Interesting..."

"But I thought you said she didn't-" Glynda starts.

"Ruby, Natsu, thank you for your cooperation. Ruby how about you spend some time with your team, you do have a big day ahead of you, Natsu, we would like for you to stay a little longer." He says.

"Okay." Natsu assures as Ruby nods to him, "Good luck." She mumbles.

"Oh and Ruby, please keep this discrete." He suggests, making Ruby nod her head as she goes into the elevator.

As the elevator doors close, Ironwood looks at Natsu, "So Natsu, have you considered Winter's offer?" He asks.

"What offer, I don't recall your specialist ever coming near Natsu." Glynda points out.

"This was before he traveled to this place, so Natsu...what do you think?"

"Natsu, what is this about?" Goodwitch asks as she crosses her arms.

"Winter wants me to become a specialist." Natsu drops the bomb on his mentor.

"A specialist! No, absolutely not acceptable, Natsu has a find place at Beacon and certainly has no need to-" Glynda defends Natsu but Ozpin waves to her to calm down.

"This a matter between Natsu and the general. Let him decide his fate." Ozpin becomes the voice of reason.

Glynda only sighs and nods to him, "Go ahead Natsu."

"There's strong then there's Atlas strong." Natsu mumbles, making Ironwood smile that he remembers the specialist's motto.

"Like I said to Winter, I'll change my mind once I killed that Grimm." Natsu explains.

Ironwood nods his head, "I understand, just know that Atlas will always have a place for you in the end."

"He'll keep that in mind, thank you James. Natsu you can go now." Glynda assures.

"Alright, I'm out." Natsu nods and leaves.

...

"Natsu? So you're in love with Blake and Yang?" Pyrrha asks as Natsu rubs her armorless back. Pyrrha was getting ready to join her team but Natsu showed up and they ended up on her bed with her and Natsu shirtless. Why this happen is just the two in the right place and the right time.

"That's right, and I love you too." He says and kisses her on back he massages her, making her moan in delight. For whatever reason, the combination of Natsu's warm hands and the sensations of him attacking her weak spots makes a woman fall for the hunk with pink hair.

"That's good...so good." She mumbles as Natsu's kisses make a journey down her back and on her soft ass cheeks. This massage was about to get hot, and fast, why, Pyrrha's steamy sex countdown just ran out and now Natsu's come for

On another test to find out if all woman taste good everywhere, he takes his hands and plays with her ass while he bites the top of her tight black shorts and starts to pull them down with his teeth.

Nikos whimpers his name as she feels Natsu grab as much ass as he can while he pulls down her shorts, exposing her maidenhood to her man, 'It's for real this time right? Please let it be real.' She hopes as she feels his teeth nipple one of her cheeks.

She breathes out deeply, unknowingly plays with her tits, _'Why is he so good...it's making feel so hot.'_ She thinks as her man stretches and spreads her cheeks as far as he can to get a fine look of her goods.

"Nat-su, I want you, I want you right now." She whimpers.

Natsu finish a kiss on her ass and trails his hand very close to her core, " My pleasure." He growls and picks her ass up then positions himself under her.

"~No~ Don't lick that...not the fingers..." She stuffs her face in the Dango he got her for Christmas as Natsu devours her cute clit while twirling his finger inside her tight walls. Teasing her little orb only excites him more as Pyrrha squirms from his warm tongue, 'She's so cute when she does that...mmm.' He grins inwardly as he hears Nikos's sweet moans.

 _'Always so tasty, I can't get enough.'_ He thinks, dancing his tongue around and on her clit as he soaks his finger with her honey. He prefers to eat a woman then to finger one, it's better to eat from the source then using her hands.

The feeling of Natsu's hungry assault only makes the armored maiden horny for more, _'What if I do this?'_ Natsu tries something new with his finger by quickly shaking his finger up and down her snatch, creating a pleasureful vibrations throughout her core.

Nikos moans loudly as she quickly feels her limit fly past her and she curls her toes while she stuffs her face in her plushie. Natsu feels her walls tighten around his finger so he quickly covers her pussy's exit with his mouth as she squirts fast and hard in bursts.

"~Ah...ha...mmm~" Muffle moans sound around the room as she grinds her ass on his face while he collects her love.

She jumps as he touches her sensitive pussy with his tongue, making Natsu retreat from he snatch to tease her, "Don't stop Natsu...Natsu.." She pleas and starts to move her hips on his face.

But Natsu shallows his prize and groans at her taste then takes off her pants, making his harden member poke her ass, "So hot, a-are you going to put that inside me?" She whispers and looks back, making her eyes widen at the sight of his beast of lust.

"Yes." He smiles at her and grabs her cheeks tightly then thrust between her cheeks, fucking her ass...literary.

Pyrrha stutters as the feeling of his rod using her ass as he tool of pleasure, she can feel his staff rub her tight upper hole and she feels her snatch drench her bed sheets, 'It's not even in and I'm so excited, my heart is pounding out of my chest...'

After a couple of thrust, Natsu picks up the past and slaps her ass against him as he fucks her ass, making the two moan in delight of the feeling of their bodies colliding with one another.

"Pyrrha...Pyrrha." He moans her name as he rubs her cheeks up and down his harden meat staff.

His lover only grabs his hands while he abuses her cheeks while moaning in her Dango, but Natsu stops instantly to keep himself from cumming all over her back.

He looks at her while she looks back at him while she rubs his ass up and down his staff, "You keep stopping...why?" She moans.

Taking a few minutes to calm down he explains, "There's only one place where I'm putting it." He whispers and glides his hand down her snatch, making a shiver go down her spine.

"No...it's too big, It's not going to fit." Pyrrha pleas and jack him off with her cheeks to keep his mind off that idea of ripping though her maidenhood.

"It's find Pyrrha, you'll love this, I promise." He assures as he teases her by rubbing his rod on her wet snatch.

 _'It's not going to fit...it's too big...it's so big it's going to rip me apart. If Blake's words are true, then he's going too destroy me.'_ She whimpers and prepares herself for Natsu's arrival.

Natsu notices that her hands grip her sheet, making him worry, "Pyrrha...calm down, for me?" He asks in a low tone while soothingly rubbing her ass.

His red-haired girlfriend looses her grip as she feels Natsu on her back, "When did I ever let you down?" He whispers in her ear.

Pyrrha turns her head and kisses him with love and passion, feeling love invade her body as she dances with his tongue, loving every second of there kiss as they finish the kiss, "No ~Ahh~" She moans loudly as Natsu quickly thrusts into her, sending 12 inches of deep hotness into her snatch.

She kisses him again as she feels a rush of pleasure consume her body, she can't explain how amazing it feels to have a hot 12 inch meat rod fill her quivering pussy, it's feeling her so much that she can only grip his cock as an act in retaliation for his love.

"So-so, big..." She mumbles as they finish the kiss.

"Does it feel good?" He asks as he slowly begins to thrust in and out of her tight pussy.

"Ye-yes." She nods her head as a bright blush forms on her cheeks.

"How about this?" He whispers, grabbing her heart shape ass to better steady himself as he pumps into her.

She bites her lip and nods again, "It's so tight...you know that." He talks dirty to his woman and squeezes her ass.

"~Hahh~ Don't...don't say that..." She mumbles and feels herself grow weak from his rod.

"But it's true, it's gripping me so tightly." He answers then picks up the pace and taps her ass a little faster.

Pyrrha places her hand on his as he pumps into her, "More...more Natsu." She moans as Natsu grips her ass without a thought of letting go.

As the minutes pass by, Pyrrha builds up her confidence to return the favor, now she grinds and rocks her hips on his rod. This makes Natsu a little weak from her moving pussy moving all on it's own.

The look on Pyrrha's face as she rocks his rod makes something snap in Natsu and he shoves his tongue in her mouth while he claims her pussy as his own.

 _'He's so rough, I can't keep up...'_ She thinks and falls weak from Natsu's pounding and grips his hand while he squeezes her ass.

"Pyrrha...you're so good." He moans as he feels his limit arriving.

"Natsu, stop...something's...I'm.." She stutters through moans as she feels the urge to blow down under.

The two share a kiss to seal their love as Natsu thrust into her one last time. Natsu unleashes his cum deep into her womb to fill her right up.

Pyrrha quivers and moans in their kiss as she holds him for deal life, they finish the kiss and stare into each other's eyes, "H...how was that?" He asks between breaths, that orgasm took a lot out of him.

"...Amazing..." She mumbles and kisses him on the lips then feels a lot of his cum trail down her skin.

"You know I love you right?"

"I know, and so do I." She assures and smiles as he wraps his arms around her waist for a snuggle.

The two lovers share a moment of peace as the calm down from their orgasm but something interrupts them, "All First years, please report to the Amphitheater, again all first years to the Amphitheater." They hear and their eyes widen.

This makes the two scramble to get dressed but Pyrrha stumbles into Natsu's arm, she blushes as she feels Natsu pick her up, "I got you beautiful." He assures and kisses her as they head to the showers to clean up.

...

"Are you sure you don't want to come join us?" Pyrrha ask as the two walk to the amphitheater.

"It's okay Pyrrha, I'm staying here with Glynda, I don't I have a team and I don't want to barge in with your team and all." Natsu explains.

"I'm sure Jaune won't mind at all if you tag along." Pyrrha insists, she really wants to spend more time with her lover.

"Pyrrha it's fine, just have fun out there, it's your first mission together." He nods and rubs her shoulder.

Nikos sighs, "Natsu, you win, I'll make sure to have fun." She says as they stop in front of the theater.

"Hey, but stay safe out there okay." Natsu suggests and kisses her on the lips.

Pyrrha blushes at the thought of someone seeing the two but smiles as they finish the kiss, "I will, don't worry." She assures and pecks him on the lips for one last time before leaving to her team inside the theater.

Natsu feels his heart flutters as he watches his armored knight leave to her team, 'She's so cute.' He thinks as the ceremony starts.

Before Natsu could listen to what Ozpin has to say, he notices a backpack shake out of the corner of his eye, "Hey Ig, what are doing on Ruby's backpack?" He asks as he spots Ig trying to open the backpack of his best friend.

He hears the little drake make cute little sounds as he bites on the buckle of the bag, "Here, let me try." He mumbles and opens the lock.

Then in flash the flap of the bag opens to reveal a flurry monster looking at him, "Whoa, what are you doing in a bag?" He asks and pets the little doggy.

He watches a Ig lands on the dog's head and coos, "Zwei is it?" Natsu reads the tag on the dog's neck.

Zwei barks, saying that he's right, and pants as Ig balances himself on his head.

"So you made a new friend huh Ig?" Natsu asks.

Ig nods his head as the dog looks up at the drake with a happy look on it's face, 'Aw, that's adorable, a little drake and a little dog are best buds.' He thinks.

"Hey Natsu! We got this cool mission to tell you about." Yang calls and brings him into a one-armed hug.

Ruby panics as she see Zwei out of her bag, so she quickly shoves her puppy back into the bag while Ig hovers above her, "You didn't see anything." She whispers as she picks of the bag then walks away while whistling.

"Oh, a search and destroy mission southeast of here, I think that's Mt. Glenn right?" Natsu asks.

"Yup, you want to tag along, we got enough room on the bullhead and I'm sure the hunter we're shadowing won't mind." Yang asks.

"She right, you can join us, no problems in sight." Blake assures, even if the hunter didn't approve of this, they'll just make them play along.

"No, I'm good, I need to stay here with Glynda, she and I will be teaching little Ig here to use that fire in him." Natsu points to Ig, with Weiss, saying their last good byes together before team RWBY moves out on their first mission.

"Are you sure, we don't mind if you come along." Blake assures but Natsu waves his hand.

"It's fine guys, you'll be fine out there, just keep a clear head and everything will be fine." Natsu assures as Weiss and Ruby head out to the landing pads.

"Okay...we'll see you once we get back." Yang says and hugs him tightly, a little bit sad to leave her man behind.

"We'll see you soon Natsu." Blake says her goodbyes and hugs him.

"Stay safe and come back home alright?" Natsu asks and kisses his girls passionately on the lips, sharing a till next time French kiss for his girls to give them the boast they need to start the mission off strong.

"We will." The two girls smile and catch up to Ruby and Weiss while waving Natsu goodbye as they leave.

He watches as his girls get out of his sight, "Good luck." He mumbles as Ig hovers around him.

"Natsu!" He hears and spots Velvet running to him with Coco no far behind her.

"Velvet, Coco, you're back!" He smiles and hugs the two tightly.

"Yeah, nothing we can't handle, just a few Grimm here and there but nothing too serious." Coco brags.

The bunny faunus nods, "We did fine, it was suppose to be done a week ago but more Grimm were at the location then it said on the briefing. Like Coco said, nothing we can't handle." She smiles, making Natsu smile back at the two huntresses.

"Well it's good to see you two safe and sound, are you two tired? Do you two need anything?" Natsu asks.

"Just a kiss we do." Coco smirks and lowers her glasses to give her a sexy 'I like what I see' look.

"Coco...Natsu!?" Velvet blushes to see Natsu kiss her leader on the cheek.

"How's that?" Natsu whispers.

Adel ogles him lustfully and winks at him, "Not bad Natsu, didn't know you had it in you."

Coco's smirk only grows when she sees Natsu kiss Velvet on the cheek as well to assure her that she's not forgotten in his mind, 'Well well well, Natsu you hunk of a man. Killing all the ladies of Vale left right and center.' She thinks over Natsu's boldness.

"You didn't think I forgot about you Velvet?" He teases and grabs the two by the waist.

"N...no." She stutters.

"You two must be tired, I got something to keep the two of you relaxed." He assures and starts to walk to CFVY's room.

"Really? You can surprise us once we get to our room, right Velvet?" Coco smiles and hugs his arm.

Her teammate only blushes madly at her crush's close contact, "She agrees." The team leader answer for her shy teammate.

"It's going be awesome, you'll love this, come on Ig." Natsu calls, making the small drake follow the three while flapping his little red wings.

...

..

.

"~Hello~" Coco mumbles as she lowers her glasses again.

She, Velvet, and Natsu went back to CFVY's room, as soon as they closed the door, Natsu took off his jacket and put it on Coco's desk.

"N-Natsu! What are you doing?" Velvet hides under her soft brown bunny ears to hide a blush on her face.

"Getting ready for a massage." He says plainly.

"Really? How about we change it up a bit." Coco mumbles and pushes Natsu on her bed, making him fall on his back as Coco licks her lips at the sight of Natsu's shirtless body.

"Co-Coco?" Velvet mumbles as peeks one eye out of her bunny ears.

"You're going to enjoy this..." She whispers as she strip teases Natsu that she's only in a white tank top and black shorts.

Velvet blushes as she watches her leader straddle Natsu and roam her hands around his rock hard muscles, "So hard Natsu, you've been working out?" She teases and starts to use her whole body to massage him by squishing her D-cup pillows of pleasure against his abs then rubbing them up and down his chest.

"~Coco~ There're so soft." He moans.

...

For a hour Coco changed the tables on Natsu and massaged him, with the occasional help from Velvet, just to mix things up a bit. Now Coco and Velvet rest on their beds while Natsu prepares himself to leave, "You two need to rest, the last thing you need is me bugging you." Natsu explains as he puts on his jacket.

"Do you have to go..." Velvet asks as she tucks herself in on her bed.

"You two just came back from a mission, take it easy." Natsu declines and smiles at the two.

"Okay Natsu we will, see you...around." Coco yawns and closes her eyes.

"Night girls." He mumbles and slowly closes the door behind him with Ig on his shoulder.

...

..

.

For the rest of the day, Ig and Natsu trained back at their spot in the Emerald Forest. " Well, I think that's enough fire for one day, say Ig, how about we head back to Beacon?" Natsu asks his drake friend, breathing hard and feeling exhausted. Today he pushed himself to the limit of using his fire skills and he almost destroyed the whole forest, but even if he did, he would just restore it again.

Ig nods and coos approvingly, "Look are you Ig, you're going up so fast. You're not so little anymore huh big guy?" Natsu smiles and holds out his hand.

For some reason something ticks in Ig's head and makes the drake growl at Natsu, as if Natsu's hand was an enemy, "Ig? What's wrong buddy, you never growl like that before." Natsu asks and begins to worry for his dragon friend.

Natsu tries to pet Ig again but Ig's attitude doesn't change and Ig growls again, "Ig, what's wrong boy? Are you hungry? Did you hurt yourself? What is it buddy?" Natsu questions but only sees anger in the drake's eyes as he reaches for him.

Ig feels fury build up from the inside as Natsu reaches for him for the third time, to keep Natsu back, Ig builds up fire in the drake's little lungs and fires at his hand. Dragneel's eye widen to feel a powerful force push him back, so far that he crashes into a tree on the other side of the training ground.

Ig huffs as Natsu rubs his head, using this moment to do the unthinkable, the drake begins to flap the wings on the dragon's back and starts to hover into the air, "Ig?" Natsu mumbles, and feels fatigue take over, he pushed himself to the limit today.

 _'No...not now, get up, GET UP!'_ Natsu yells as he feels fatigue all over his body.

He's vision blurs but he can see a little red figure growing smaller and smaller down the training grounds, "Ig...wait...don't go." Natsu drops to his fours and starts to crawl toward his drake companion but only worsens his condition.

Natsu watches as the red figure vanishes into the trees of the Emerald Forest, making him reach out for his friend in a last attempt to get his buddy back, "I...Ig?" He calls before collapsing on the training grounds.

...

As Natsu sleeps in the Emerald Forest, only his day can only get worse from here on out.

"I like you..." Natsu mumbles, back in the same dream with Summer on the hill.

"I...I..." Summer mumbles and Natsu can sense something odd in the air, as if something big is about to go down.

"Summer are you..SUMMER!" Natsu begins to panic as he looks to the woman in arms to find her bleeding from her stomach.

"H...help...m-me." She whispers as Natsu lays her down on the ground and puts his hands over her gaping wound.

"I'm here...I'm here Summer, stay with me." He whispers as the area around him changes, he and Summer's clothes are now dirty and ripped apart, and they're in the middle of a green forest like the Emerald Forest.

"I need help over here!" Natsu looks up to find two others looking at him, two males. One is a blond male, wearing a tan outfit with a familiar cow lick on his head. The other male is pale and has black hair with a mug on his face, he's wearing a white suit. He looks at them all and finds them aiming their weapons at him, the blond one has gauntlets just like Yang and the black haired male has a large looking claymore.

"Kid...step back...just cool off for a moment." The black haired on mumbles with his hands tightly gripping his sword.

"What!? Help me, she's bleeding, Summer it's okay, you're gonna be alright." Natsu puts more pressure on her wound, but blood seems to ooze out more this way.

The black haired man looks at the blond one, "Calm down Tai..." He mumbles.

"Calm down, get him away from my WIFE!" He grits his teeth, just watching his wife bleed out right before his eyes, it's unacceptable and he grows more pissed off with each passing moment.

"Cool it Tai...if he finds out what he did...he'll lose it." The male calms the one named Tai.

"I don't care what that...thing...feels! Get him off Summer!" Tai feels his anger begin to reach he's limit the more they talk instead of acting.

"This kid is far more worse than you Tai when he's angry, he has the same thing...just when he's sad." The one named Qrow explains.

Tai only glares at him at the explanation, "Why does it matter?!"

"I've seen it before, trust me, you don't want to find out. It's nothing I've seen before, he could wipe us clean off the plant if he wanted to." He assures while keeping his eyes on Natsu.

This only makes the two more uneasy and they tighten their grips on their weapons, _'Just what did you get yourself into Summer.'_ Qrow mumbles and looks at his bleeding leader.

"SHUT UP!" Tai yells and he erupts into a blaze of golden fire, his eyes turn red, and he's hair turns gold.

"TAI!" Qrow yells as his teammate charge Natsu with his first cocked back.

Natsu's eyes widen as a fist collides with his fast and sends him crashing through several threes behind him.

Qrow grits his teeth at the dust cloud in front of him, "Idiot, I better get ready." He mumbles and runs in front of Tai and Summer.

"Summer...babe, you're gonna be alright, I can fix this." Tai's hands tremble at the sight of his bleeding wife, but he's wasn't going to let her die in his arms, not now, not on his watch.

"T...Tai...it's so cold...wh...where's N-Natsu?" She whispers as blood drips down from her mouth.

"He...he's fine, just stay with me for just a little bit longer, help's on the way." He mumbles, _'She's fine, she's going to be alright.'_ He thinks as he feels Summer grow cold.

"W...why? S-she needs help...why won't you let me help her?" Natsu mumbles as he walks slowly out of the dust cloud.

"It's not you fault kid, just take a deep breath, just calm down." Qrow lowers his weapon to calm Natsu down.

"It was me...I did this...no. Please tell me I'm wrong...I didn't hurt her did I?" Natsu covers his face with his hands and starts to tremble in fear of the thought of hurting Summer.

"No kid, it wasn't you it was-" The hunter starts but he and Raven back up as Natsu erupts into a black flame.

"NO! I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...what have I done...what have I done!?" He whispers to himself, beginning to break down, as the flames around him grow stronger and stronger the more he thinks about Summer's current condition.

"Qrow..." Tai mumbles, getting more on edge as the seconds past him by.

"Stand down, I'll take care of this." He waves his hand at him then slowly approaches the Dread Hunter.

"Tai...I love you." Summers whispers and slowly holds her husband's hands.

I know Rosie, I know, I love you too. Stay with me, we still need to get back home, our little girls are waiting for us back home. We promised Ruby and Yang to be home this week...remember?" He fights back a few tears from showing as he tries to comfort his wife.

"I know...I'm-sorry, I'm just a little tired hun, that's all." She smiles softly at him.

"No Rosie, keep your eyes open for just a little longer, for me?" He feel his heart skip a few beats in fear, thinking at the back of his mind that Death will come for his wife.

 _'She's not leaving...you're not going to die, I'll save you...just stay awake for just a little longer...'_ He thinks.

"Take care of Ruby and Yang for me Ta...tell them I love them..." She asks, feeling herself starting fade away from this world.

"What are you talking about Summer, we'll take care of our girls together, Summer?" He calls and feels her grip on his hands loosen.

"I...love...you..." She slowly says those three words one last time before closing her eyes...and taking her last breath.

"Summer..." Tai calls and shakes the woman in white he loves.

'No please, don't leave me!'

"Summer wake up baby, Summer please..." Tai picks up his dead wife and hugs her tightly then begins to cry. His heart smashed and pounded to dust by the lost of his wife.

"SUMMER!" He calls, making Qrow turn to see the sight of the couple, he grits his teeth and feels something inside him break at the realization that his leader is dead. Gone from the world in just a matter of minutes, it was like it was yesterday when he teamed up with the shy maiden. He didn't care for her at first, but now she's family, family that has again been taken away from him.

 _'I'll save a cold one for you...'_ He thinks, feeling depressed from her death.

Qrow's eyes darken at the sight but hears something behind him, he turns to find Natsu on his feet staring blankly at Summer, "No...Summer?" He mumbles, still a fiery blaze.

"You...you killed her..." Tai mumbles as he slowly rests Summer on the ground.

"Tai, easy, it wasn't him." Qrow corrects.

"You took her away from me." He mutters again and rises to his feet then looks at Natsu.

"Summer? What's wrong with her?" Dragneel mumbles and reaches out for her.

"Ahhh!" Tai yells a battle cry and sucker punches Natsu right on the face, but it only makes Natsu turn his head to the side, feeling nothing from the hit.

"Tai!" Qrow calls but takes a few steps back, knowing that he can't stop either one from throwing a few fists around.

Tai doesn't stop on his assault and pushes Natsu repeatedly on his face, left right, left right, using everything he got to unleash his fury on Natsu, but Natsu only absorbs the blow as fast as they come. Qrow watches as Tai jabs his face and punches his gut with such a force that Natsu jumps in the air just to have Tai ball both his hands together and slam Natsu back down to the ground by crushing Natsu's back with a powerful downward smash.

Then Taiyang continues his assault by grabbing Natsu by the collar and raising him up to his eye level, bringing him off the ground, "I'll never forgive you for this!" He yells, staring into Natsu's blank eye, then headbutts him and knees his stomach. Fighting through the pain of Natsu's flames that try to burn him.

'Summer?' Natsu thinks as he spots the corpse of his friend soaking in the puddle of her own blood behind Qrow.

'She's dead? No...NO...NO!' Natsu snaps and his unleashes a shockwave that sends Tai off him.

"What?" He mumbles as Natsu lights his hands on fire and charges him.

In a flash, Natsu punches his face with his left and right fists to stagger him, as Tai stumbles back, Natsu grabs his face then slams it down to his knee. Sending the husband to fall back on his back, he growls as he spots Natsu fly into the air, with a black trail of fire behind him, then crashes back to the ground.

"TAI!" Qrow calls as he watches Natsu dive bombs to the ground head first, directed at Tai.

An explosion can be heard throughout the forest as Qrow covers his eyes from the incoming dust and dirt from the blast. Qrow opens his eyes to find his teammate holding Natsu to the ground by the neck, squeezing tightly will a killer intent.

"You won't beat me that easily!" He mumbles and uses both hands to chock Natsu.

The Dread Hunter doesn't take this lightly and returns the favor of pain by drilling his foot into Tai's stomach and kicking him away. He successfully gets Tai off him but Tai quickly keeps him on the ground by standing over Natsu and repeatedly punching his gauntlets into his face while pulling the triggers, shooting Natsu deeper into the ground.

"YOU WILL PAY!" Tai yells and empties his shotgun gauntlets into Natsu's face.

Qrow can only see the creator only get bigger as Tai fires his shotgun gauntlets, _'He's going to kill him if he keeps this up.'_ He realizes and looks at Summer.

"Sorry...for everything." He mumbles and jumps into the creator with his sword raised above his head. As he jumps into the dust cloud, he slams his sword down at the first thing his sees, Tai's back. He makes contact and crushes him, and Natsu, deeper into the creator.

"Tai! Get a hold of yourself!" He yells, but only gets an uppercut to the chin from Tai.

"SHUT UP! Stay of these!" Tai yells and shots a shell at him.

"Summer wouldn't want this!" Qrow warns as he blocks the slug.

"You know nothing!" He says then prepares himself to strike again but he stops to find a greater force standing behind him.

"Burn..." The two hear a whisper, then the two are consumed by a black flame.

Qrow and Tai yell in pain at the burning feeling all over their bodies, 'Damn it kid.' Qrow feels his whole body shut down from the kid's attack but Tai does otherwise.

The pain only makes the father stronger and he starts to glow a fiery gold, "You won't stop me!" He yells as he golden fire burns through the darkness and destroys everything around them. The two take a knee in exhaustion and breath heavily as they look around for Natsu, but find him nowhere in sight, "Where are you?!" Tai yells and stumbles back to his feet.

"All will burn...to ashes." The two hear and look up to find Natsu standing at the edge of the creator with his hands covering his mouth.

Qrow's eyes widen, "MOVE!" He yells and jumps out of the creator but Tai remains in place.

'Fire..Dragon...ROAR!' Natsu thinks as he fires a black beam of death dead on Tai's chest, creation another explosion.

"Tai!" Qrow calls as another dust cloud covers his line of sight with his teammate.

The hunter looks to his side to find Natsu stumbling then watches him collapse to the ground, unconscious, 'Kid...what are you hiding?' He mumbles and notices the dust cloud fade away to reveal Tai knocked out from the blast in the middle of the creator.

Qrow falls down and lays down, "Idioit..." He mumbles and watches the birds in the sky past by.

"Qrow?!" He hears then looks behind him.

He find a woman in blue running toward him, "It's too late...It's too late" He repeats himself as the lady hovers over him.

"Where is she?" She asks, making the hunter point to the body behind Natsu. The lady runs to the body and covers her mouth in horror.

...

..

.

"Oh...no...Summer?"

Chibi Warfare (Neramo)

"Here they come!" A Chibi Yang watches a hoard of adorable beowulves charge her and her team, with Natsu, in an open field.

"TO BATTLE!" Natsu yells and charges his enemies, running his little legs as fast as they can take him.

Team RWBY cries their battle cries in approval and let Natsu take the lead.

The leading Grimm roars and charges Natsu with it's evil companions right behind it. As the two meet in the middle, a blinding white flash blind the battlefield.

...

"Do you have a 2?" Chibi Natsu asks a beowolf as they two sit across from each other with playing cards in their hands.

The demonic wolf huffs and throws a two card in front of Natsu, "Ha ha, I win!" Natsu laughs and throws his last card in front of the wolf, it says two.

The wolf pouts and leaves off the battlefield for it's brothers and sisters to fight the humans.

...

"Rock, paper, scissors GO!" Yang calls and shakes her hand at an Ursa while it shakes it's paw as well.

"Paper!" Yang calls as the Ursa just keeps it's hand in the air.

"Ha ha, Paper beats rock." She slaps it's hand playfully, making the bear sigh and follow it's wolf companion back home.

...

"How about...A3?" Ruby asks as she and a Nevermore play battleship.

The bird shakes it's head and draws a C5 next to it, "Nope, you missed." Ruby shakes her head and thinks of another answer to hit.

"Um...D5?"

The bird screeches and turns it's board to her to show her that she sank it's battleship.

"I did IT! I won!" Ruby cheers as the Nevermore flies off to the horizon.

...

"You not very good at this are you?" Blake asks as she plays chess with a Death Stalker.

Blake looks at the board to find all, but one, of the Grimm's chess pieces is left on the board. It's a little white pawn all by itself, surrounded by Blake's troopers.

The Grimm looks at Blake and waits for it's inevitable defeat, "Okay, I win." She mumbles and moves her pawn to capture it's pawn.

The Death stalker then slowly turns around then strolls back to camp.

...

"How about this?" Weiss asks and circles a corner of a tic tac toe grid. The Basilisk she's playing with crosses the middle of the grid, looking very confused on what to do next.

Weiss only smiles as she circles another empty space on the grid, getting her one step closer to a win, the snake doesn't know what to do so it marks a random place on the grid.

"Ha ha! I win!" She smiles and circles the grid and lines three circles together, marking that she won the match.

The Basilisk puts it's head down in shame and slithers off to the forest tree line.

...

"Yeah, we did it!" Ruby cheers as team RWBY and Natsu watch the Grimm flee off to the forest.

"Okay, I'm done, I'm going back to Beacon." Natsu yawns and walks back to Beacon.

The others nod in agreement then follow the hunter back to their school, as they leave, a dark figure watches in the distance, a chibi Salem rubs her chin as a book floats in front of her face.

"I think it's time for some training..." She mumbles and reads the title of the book, 'Classic games for dummies.' She reads and opens the book to battleship.

* * *

 **I'm sorry, it's a day late but it's here. All this typing did a number on my hands so I took a break to rest.**

 **I'm a liar, I know, don't trust me once it comes to lemons.**

 **No new poll, we're a little ahead of ourselves so we're slowing down.**

 **If you like this chapter then good for you**

 **Till Next Time**


	22. Apocalyptic Chaos

**"Yeah it's 20 to 1 so you better run." Speaking**

 _ **"You got the world on it's knees, you're taking all that you please." Communications**_

 _ **'You want more?! You want more?! Well you get nothing from me we're enemies!" Thinking**_

 **Sounds, are sounds**

 **Oc's come from me**

 **Searching And Searching**

Little Ig walks in the Emerald Forest all alone in the middle of the night, the forest at night is scary, darkness is all around the red little drake and the wind is making some monster-like sounds all around Ig.

The little dragon shakes it's head to keep the bad thoughts from consuming it's mind. Ig wants to go back to Natsu, but it's too late to go back now. So Ig trucks on forward reluctantly through the dark scary woods, looking for a place to sleep for the night. After walking for what seemed like for hours, Ig finds an opening into the forest that leads to a cave. Ig tries to look inside the cave but only finds darkness in his search.

The red drake slowly approaches the large cave then gulps at the thought of what lurks inside the cave. Ig looks back at the forest then back at the cave, choosing to test it's luck inside the cave. So Ig slowly walks into the cave, ready to strike at anything inside the cave if the situation requires it.

Inside the cave, Ig only sees pitch black and senses nothing around it, the drake takes a few moments to calm down before laying down only it's belly then curling up to sleep.

...

"Natsu...Natsu wake up. Come on, get up." Grayfia calls and shakes a sleeping Natsu lying face first in a clearing in the Emerald Forest.

'I leave you for a couple of hours and this is what happens? Where is Ig? Shouldn't he be with you?' She asks and looks up, finding that it's just before midnight by the sight of the broken moon high in the sky.

She hears Natsu gasp and lift his head up, "I...Ig?" He mumbles.

"Wake up, how long have you been here, and why are you sleeping on the ground?" Fia questions as Natsu stumbles to his feet and rubs his head.

"Grayfia? When did you get here?" He mutters.

The Goddess of Death sighs, "I just got here a few minutes ago, trying to wake you up." She answers.

Dragneel takes out his scroll and finds that he missed several messages from Glynda, 'She's gonna kill me when I get back.' He notes and prepares himself for the wraith of his mentor, but his eye widens when he notices the time, 2340

"IG! Where is he, Fia, is he around here?" Natsu slowly gets to his feet and stumbles around while frantically looking around for his drake companion.

"No, Ig's not here, he wasn't here when I got here. Are you sure you didn't leave him with that Weiss girl, she always has that little guy around her." She notes recalls all the times she has seen the little dragon with the girl with white hair.

"Ig...Ig's gone, I need to find him." He declares but trips on his own foot to make him stop to keep himself from falling.

"Ig, gone? Slow down Natsu, whatever you're doing, you're too tired to even walk. You need to rest." Fia warns and wraps his arm around her shoulder to support him.

"No, I can't stop, he needs me. He can't be out here all on his own!" Natsu mumbles and tries to move again but Fia keeps him in her arms.

"Natsu, calm down, tell me what's going on." Fia says and watches as Natsu loosens up and rubs his eye.

"I don't know what happened to Ig, but he started to get angry after we finished out training. I asked him what was wrong but he growled at me. Then when I tried to hold him to see if he hurt himself, something pushed me back and knocked me out. The last thing I saw was Ig flying away, Fia, I need to find him!" He explains and she can tell that he's about to lose it the more he thinks about the little red drake.

'Ig, sounds too aggressive, but I trust Natsu, why would he do such a thing? What made him snap?' She thinks and begins to worry for her man and his little buddy.

"You are in no condition to look for him now, you need to rest. Let's get back to your room, I'm sure Ig can handle himself out here." She persuades.

Natsu shakes his head, "But Ig..."

"No buts, that's for later. We'll look for him once you're fully rested, for now we have to trust Ig to take care of himself in the meantime." Fia assures.

Dragneel sighs, "...Fine...but as soon as I get up, we're looking for him." He gives in

"Don't worry Natsu, he'll be fine, you just need to trust him." Fia gives him an assuring smile.

"You better be right." He mumbles as Fia snaps her fingers and teleports the two back to his room in Beacon.

...

 **The Next Day**

As the morning sun rises from the horizon, two very familiar looking creatures walk in the Emerald Forest. One of the creatures is small as a little bowl, like Ig, and is black as the night. It has scales all over it's body and it's eyes look to be covered with two black horns, more importantly, it has two scaly wings on its back and four legs. From a distance this creature could be mistaken for a bird from body shape, but up close the creature looks like a monster straight out of demon horror story. Luckily the creature is too adorable to be scared of as it waddles down the forest with it's companion right behind it. The other creature is 100 times bigger than the adorable creature of the night. The creature is similar to the little one but with a few changes, it has golden scales and black spikes all over it's body, four legs and two golden wings of fury. What is different from this on and the smaller one is that it has fiery orange eyes with large black horns above it's eyes, this gives the creature a very imitating demeanor, but the creature has a soft expression on it's face as it watches the smaller one waddle in front of it. These two creatures are undoubtedly the creatures that Natsu loves so much, dragons.

The smaller black dragon waddles aimlessly in front of it, and doesn't seem to see the tree in front of it and slams right into the tree's hard bark, making the adorable drake fall back on it's tail and coos in pain, it shakes it's head while rubbing it's injured nose with two of it's claws. The larger golden dragon shakes it's head and picks up it's little one by the head and puts it back on it's feet. The two continue to walk down the path with the older dragon shaking the ground with each step it takes, making the little one slightly catch some air at the thumping of the ground under it.

The black drake coos in thanks and walks the opposite way of their path, making the golden dragon pick it's little one again and facing it on the right direction before continuing their walk. The smaller creature looks to be blind with it's horns covering it's eyes, why it's horns are covering it's eyes it a question for another time.

The two dragons walks for a few more minutes before stumbling upon a familiar cave. The black drake coos happily at the smell of a familiar scent of home fills it's nose. The older one watches the smaller drake run into a rock next to cave and fall again. The little one rubs it's nose again, it must of been the 50th time it has bumped into something on the way back home, being blind does have it's disadvantages.

As the golden dragon picks up the little one again, it notices another life source in the cave, making the dragon roar in fury and cover the little one to protect it. Like a mother protecting it's child, the dragon scans the cave for another signs of life in the cave then it's eye's widen to find a small red drake stumble out of the cave. This drake can't be bigger than it's own little one, the red one looks up to it and eye's widen, as if the drake as never seen a fully grown dragon before.

The golden dragon calms down and lets the little one go, labeling the red drake as a friend and virtually harmless to it and it's little one. It's little one doesn't know what's happening but continues to walk inside the cave but again bumps into something else, but this one is scaly like it's protector, it tilts it's head to hear a coo in front of it. Fear almost fills it's mind but the older dragon huffs and nudges it toward the source of the coo, assuring it that the creature in front of it is a friend.

Ig tilts it's small little head as the little drake before it nudges it, getting to know it's scent. The drake seems to understand this strange act and does the same, befriending the little one by getting to know it's scent. Ig coos as it labels the little one as a friend, making the little one coo back. The golden one nods it's head as the two get along.

"Getting along with your friend Maggie?" An angelic, gentle voice comes from the golden one. Maybe this one is the mother of the little black drake called Maggie.

Maggie looks back and coos while nodding her head, "I'm glad, do you have a name little one?" The golden one asks.

Ig looks at the large golden beast and tries to speak but only another coo comes out, "I see...a strange name for one such as yourself but it's not my place to judge, Ig, ...then introduction are in order. I am Melinda Dragneo, and this is my child Maggie Dragneo. Where are you from little one?" The motherly dragon, Melinda, asks.

Ig repeats a coo again and shakes it's head again as no words come out, "It's okay little one, only the one of green can teach one of us to tongue of the humans, sadly she hasn't returned to us in some time now, but I can teach you once you reach the age of dragon." Melinda assures.

Ig coos approvingly and nods thankfully, "You say you're from the large human Kingdom of Vale correct? This Natsu you speak of, where is he now?" She asks as Maggie jumps around Ig, trying to get the drake's attention.

Ig coos and makes Melinda nod her head, "I see...but what would this Natsu do to make you run away?" She asks, making Ig coo again.

"I understand how you feel, it's quite difficult to judge such a thing as such a young age. How about we give you an appropriate name for yourself? Ig simply won't do for such a gentle one such as yourself." Melinda offers.

The drake nods it's head happily, "Then it's settled then little one...how about...Ma-no that won't do...maybe...maybe I-"

...

"IG! IG! Where are you buddy?!" Natsu wanders around the Emerald Forest all on his own looking for drake companion, Fia didn't come along because she's looking for Ig in another part of the forest.

 _'Can you use that sense of yours?'_ He hears Fia in his head.

"I am using it, but all I get is a bunch of nothing, I can't even smell him." Natsu talks to himself as he closes his eye to use his sense again, but finds only small bugs and critters around him, nothing like Ig.

 _'I got nothing over here, just a lot of trees and bushes.'_ Fia reports.

"We have to keep looking, IG! Ig, I'm sorry! Please come back home!" He calls, passing through some trees.

Natsu sighs, "This is getting us nowhere." He mumbles and decides to do the one thing that might signal Ig that's he is near. So he ignites himself of on fire then gathers wind under his feet, as he pushes himself up for a jump, the air beneath him launches him into the air. As he flies into the air, he watches the forest grow smaller and smaller the more he again altitude.

 _'Natsu, what are you doing?'_ Grayfia asks, spotting Natsu's blazing body down below the forest.

Natsu doesn't say anything as he raises his hands into the air to create a large ball of fire above his hands.

 _'Natsu...what is that?'_ Grayfia asks as Natsu builds the ball of fire in his hand.

Dragneel then launches the fire ball into the air as he falls back to the ground, "IG COME HOME!" He yells all the way down to the ground, sending a beacon of light for Ig to see in they sky.

...

"What is that?" Melinda asks as she looks at the large fire ball rising up in the sky in the distance.

Ig coos and jumps in joy at the sight, "Natsu...are you sure...a human create such a light?" Melinda asks, a little worried of just who is this Natsu.

Ig nods it's head as Maggie tries to look for the ball, but only stares at a wall, "He must be worried about you, do you want to return to him?"

The drake slowly shakes it's head no, "Why not little one...don't you care for him?"

Ig nods it's head without a second thought, "Then why not?"

Ig coos shyly and Melinda nod her head in realization, "I see, then bring him here."

The drake tilts it's head in confusion, "I will tell him the truth, maybe then he will understand from the words of a dragon." She explains her plan.

Maggie tilts her head in confusion while she senses Ig flap it's wings, "Go now...together we'll reveal the truth to this Natsu of yours." Melinda assures as Ig nods to her and flies toward the beacon of light.

The golden dragon watches the little one fly off into the woods while Maggie looks for her new friend, "Don't worry, Maggie, she will return soon." She assures and picks up the little drake before she hits another wall again.

...

"IG! I'm sorry." Natsu calls and waits around the beacon in the air, waiting for Ig to come to him.

 _'Is the beacon working?'_ Grayfia asks.

"I don't know yet...just wait a while...he'll come. I'm sure of it." Natsu mumbles and looks around.

"And what if he doesn't?" Fia asks and walks behind Natsu with a black smoke at her feet.

Natsu sighs, "Then we try again tomorrow." He plans.

"Alright then, let's just hope he'll come to us soon." Grayfia hopes and hugs Natsu's shoulder to calm him down.

Natsu gives her a crooked smile, "Me too."

The two cuddle as they wait for Ig to come to the beacon, "Fia! He's coming!" Natsu exclaims

Fia smiles at her man's excitement as he runs toward the scent of his little buddy, 'He's so cute when he's happy.' She squirms at the sight of Natsu's happy side.

"IG!" Natsu yells as he runs deeper into the trees of the forest toward the little red drake.

Looking frantically for his buddy but only finds trees and more trees, "Come on...where are you buddy?" Natsu mumbles and runs closer to Ig's location.

Speeding past trees, Natsu senses Ig right in front of him, he quickly looks past the tree to find a little red blob flying toward him, "IG!" He calls as the small drake tackles into his chest, making him step back a little.

"There you are buddy, I was so worried." He hugs Ig tightly and smiles brightly.

Ig coos, feeling a warm feeling inside from Natsu's affection, "I'm sorry Ig...I didn't mean to do whatever I did, I sorry, forgive me?" He asks and looks at the drake.

The little dragon looks up to Natsu and nods it's head, "Thank you!" He cries and hugs the little drake to death.

After sharing a cute bonding moment between the two, Ig flies out of his grip and coos at him, telling him to follow him, "Ig...what is it? Follow you? Alright, where to?" Natsu complies and follows the little drake.

 _'Natsu, did you find Ig yet?'_ Fia asks.

"Yeah...Yeah I did, but he wants me to follow him." Natsu explains as he runs after his little buddy.

 _'Oh...okay, babe I'm tired, I'm gonna head back and sleep okay?'_ Grayfia yawns and mumbles.

"Of course, thanks for your help, we'll be back soon Fia, sleep well." Natsu smiles, making Fia mumble a thanks and some sort of incomprehensible flirt of banging him again once we comes back.

"So Ig...where are you taking..." Natsu stops mid sentence to as they go into a clearing with two creatures in front of a cave.

"Me..." He finishes the sentence as Ig coos at the large golden dragon, getting her attention.

"So this is the Natsu you speak of...how interesting...he reminds me of a man the one in green told me about." Melinda greets the small human.

 _'He looks exactly like the one she told me about...he even has the pink hair.'_ She connects Natsu to her memories about a hunter the one in green told her about.

Natsu's world slows down at the sight of another creature like Ig...like his father. He thought Ig would never meet another of he's kind ever again, but here they were. Two dragons, right in front of him, in front of his very eyes..."Another...dragon!" Natsu smiles and hugs the claw of the motherly dragon.

Melinda tilts her head at the sight of Natsu hugging her arm, "How strange...the one in green never said that humans greet other humans like this before." She mumbles.

Ig coos to explain, "I see, Ig tells me that you are fascinated with the dragon species?" She asks as Natsu looks up to her.

"That's right! Dragons are the best, but, you can understand Ig?" He asks.

"As of course, dragon tongue is the same for all, drake or dragon, it's the same." She explains with a smile on her dragon face.

'The dragons...they're back!' Natsu thinks and his heart fills with hope for the dragon species, killing an old burden on his back about his thoughts about killing the last dragon in existence.

"Are there more dragons like you!? Where are the others?" Natsu questions excitedly.

"Patience Natsu, Ig has shown you my home for a reason, now let's start from the beginning." Melinda begins.

Natsu pouts as he takes a seat in front of the great dragon, "Now, I am Melinda Dragneo, and this is my child Maggie Dragneo. Ig came to us by pure luck and explained her situation. It seems to me that you have made a mistake about Ig." She introduces herself as Maggie bumps into Natsu's leg.

Natsu slightly jumps and looks at the little drake as it looks right through him, "I apologize on Maggie's behave, she's blind, she can not see you, but she knows you are there." The golden dragon apologizes as Maggie coos at Natsu's leg.

"Is it because of her horns? She can't move them?" Natsu notices the horns covering the eyes to the little black drake.

"That's correct Natsu, you have quite...eye." She mumbles noticing that Natsu's has one eye.

Natsu chuckles at her 'joke', "Ha ha...that's funny."

"Maggie is blind, her horns keep her from seeing, she can more her horns but only once she's defending herself. Even then she still can not see, but this is only temporarily, soon she will...evolve...as you humans say." Melinda explains.

"Oh, that's good." He says as Maggie climbs on Natsu's lap and sits down.

"Now Natsu...you must learn the truth about Ig...about Irene. Ig is not who you think 'he' is." She explains.

"Why do you keep calling Ig a girl, he's a he." Natsu correct.

"Now that's your mistake, Ig is not a male, but a female, and she's prefers the name of Irene." Melinda explains and Ig lands on Natsu's shoulder then nods.

Natsu looks at Ig and receives another nod to assure him that the dragon is telling the truth, "Aw I'm sorry Ig- Irene...I'm such an idiot, of course you're a girl, why didn't I know that in the first place, I'm sorry girl." Natsu rubs Irene's little head.

Irene coos happily that Natsu finally understands, "Wonderful, Now with that set aside, if you mind me asking...is your hair naturally pink?"

"It's salmon but yeah, it's always been pink, why did you ask?" Natsu corrects and looks at his unusual hair color.

Melinda nods her head and stands up, "And do you know of a human called...Midori?" She questions.

"Midori? Oh yeah, I haven't met her in person, but we have talked before." Natsu assures, making the golden dragon inhale deeply.

"Then you must be the one Midori has told me about, she told me to tell you the current situation of the dragons if I met you." She starts, making Natsu's eye widen, getting excited to learn about the no so extinct dragons.

"Midori told me that you are already familiar with the dragons correct?" She asks and watch Maggie try to reach Irene on Natsu's shoulder by climbing up his jacket.

"Yeah, Dragons all breathe fire, they four legs and wings, oh and they used to be in clans!" Natsu recalls everything he knows about Dragons at the top of his head.

"That is all correct Natsu, but times have changed over time, I'm assuming you know about the fall of Big Red?" She asks.

"Big Red? Is it when the crimson dragons fell apart?" Natsu questions.

The dragon's eyes widen at his knowledge of the fall of the dragons, "I'm impressed, you are very educated in our history, I'm flattered, but yes you are correct, the fall of Big Red is when the Crimson Dragons fell from power." She praises.

"My dad, Igneel Dragraal, he taught me everything I know." He gives her a crooked smile, remember his times with his old...dragon.

"Igneel? He was your father, Big Red was your father?! If he's alive then can you take me too him, how is he doing?!" She never thought that the Big Red taught a human he's knowledge, she thought he died in the attack. Now knowing that he could be alive, maybe he can bring the dragons together again, just like the old days.

"Dad...he's gone...he's been dead for a couple of years now." Natsu feels his heart hitch in pain, recalling the bad memories of killing his own father to end his misery.

"Big Red...gone? How did he pass on?" She asks.

"He, he went berserk, I couldn't do anything so I..." Natsu starts but the golden dragon stops him.

"He ate his own flame...I understand, I know what happens when one consumes it's own power...he died with good intentions if he went as far as to break his own rule. He would tell the drakes that when he visited the drake's training. May he rest peacefully then, all dragons far and wide will morn his death. He was the best out of all of us." Melinda pays her respects for the late Big Red.

"It's fine...he died protecting me...and now I have to find his killer to avenge him. It's the least I can do." Natsu explains with a crooked smile.

"Vengeance is a powerful emotion...I hope you achieve your goal, just don't let it consume you. Don't end up to be the monster you're fighting." She warns.

"I know, I won't let it get to my head." Natsu assures.

The group sits in silence to pay their respects for the dragon king, then Natsu remembers Big Red.

"So what is this Big Red, he's Igneel? Start from the beginning please, all this stuff is making my head hurt." Natsu rubs his head in confusion as Maggie falls to the ground after another failed attempt to get to Irene.

"As you wish, when the Crimson Dragons ruled this land, Big Red was the title your father was nicknamed from the dragons who followed him. He was a noble dragon, fought for what was right, what the peopled believed in. His followers loved him, but others thought differently, even his own family. As Big Red grew in power, his own father, Igraal, plotted against him to rid him from his realm. So one day Igraal gathered his most loyal followers and called Igneel for a meeting separate from his group. There Igraal took his son deep into the Crimson Forest you humans called Forever Falls, and ambushed him with Igraal's followers against him. Even outnumbered, Big Red fought valiantly and defeated the traitors, killing them in the progress. After killing his own father, Big Red returned to his home to find that everything and everyone he loved was gone, destroyed. While he was fighting his father, Igraal's soldiers raided Big Red's camp, but in the end, everyone died...all but a select few. During the raid, very few of us fled to warn Big Red, but those who did didn't find Big Red and returned to the camp to find only the remains of what they called home. Now alone once again, the surviving dragons split apart from one another and when their separate ways. Ending the fall of Big Red and the start of the darkest days of Dragon history." She tells the story of Big Red.

Natsu listens to her tale of sorrow, _'Igneel never told me this...why didn't he?_ ' He mumbles.

"How I know this, I was only as small as Maggie when this occurred, my mother, Matilda Dragneo, was one of the few who left to warn Big Red with me on her back. After returning to the camp we saw the destruction of our home and the bodies of our friends and family, so we ran as far away from the camp, and into the forest, as we could. Fearing that Igraal will return to camp to finish off any survivors personally, and we have been roaming the land ever since. Until my mother passed away and I found this one several years ago, on the same day. We've been hiding here and another cave in the Crimson forest, relocating from time to time to avoid contact with you humans...but it wasn't till a month ago we met the one in green, the human named Midori." She ends her story about Big Red and continues on her explanation of her and Midori.

 _'How did Midori meet Melinda?'_ Natsu thinks as he pets Maggie on the head, still trying to climb his jacket.

"Midori is an interesting human, I didn't understand human tongue at first, but something about her made me trust her. I was different then, I looked just like Maggie here, I was blind, I didn't know how she looked like, but her aura convinced me to trust her. Then Midori gave me something that will forever change the term of dragons, change me to the dragon I am today. What she did will bring Dragons back to their rightful place in the world, leaving in peace with the humans...after the Grimm threat is eliminated. Natsu, I am the first of this new generation of Dragons, and I will be the first to teach you the ways of this new breed personally." Melinda assures and stands up on her four legs.

"What? Teach me what?" Natsu gets excited and picks up Maggie as he gets off the ground.

"Irene told me that you are very familiar with a dragon's roar, so let me show you mine, and tell me the differences between mine, and the old roar." She explains.

"Really?! Awesome, let's do this." Natsu cheers as Melinda puffs her chest and...lighting...starts to buzz around her mouth.

"What is that?" Natsu mumbles as he hears a buzzing build up, like it was charging up, then a second later, Melinda roars a beam of golden fire out of her mouth with yellow lighting spiraling around the beam.

Natsu watches in awe at the combination of fire and lighting pierce a path through the Emerald Forest, 'How is this possible?! She breathing fire and lighting!' He yells internally.

As the beam dies out, all that is left is a long path of scorched crust with trees, bushes, dirt, all turned to ashes and embers, "There, now can you-" Melinda stops to see a big smile on Natsu's face as he puts Maggie on the ground, "My turn!" He yells as he cups his hands in front of his mouth then breaths in to fill his lungs up.

"What are you doing?" She mumbles as Irene and Maggie coo happily to see Natsu shoot his own fire beam directly on the scorched forest just as big as her, if not bigger.

"How can this be...a human...breathing fire?" She mumbles at the raw power Natsu produces from his roar.

"How about that Melinda? It's not as cool as yours but it's just as powerful." Natsu asks as he picks up a happy Maggie, still looking at the wrong direction of his destruction, but at the cave.

"Natsu, where did you learn to do that? I have never seen a human roar like a dragon before, how is this possible?" The calm dragon changes it's demeanor and questions Natsu impatiently.

"I-it's nothing, just a little something Big Red taught me." He explains.

"I've never seen that before...then this should be easy to teach." She mumbles.

"Teach...wait, I can do that if I learned?" Natsu asks.

Melinda creates a golden ball of flame and lighting in her claw and nods her head, "If Big Red taught you, then you too shall learn." She assures as Natsu shallows the ball.

His eye's widen as he feels his body fill with energy, he closes his eye and imagines a fire ball evolve into a golden fire orb with lighting around it.

"Very, good Natsu." Melinda mutters as she looks at Natsu, his hands a set a blaze, both hands are covered by golden fires with yellow lighting dancing around them.

Natsu opens his eye and smirks at he looks at his hands, "I'm all charged up!" He yells and punches into the air like a boxer getting ready for a fight. Irene and Maggie, mostly Irene, watch Natsu in awe at his new power up.

"I feel like I can-" Natsu stops as he disappears into a white flash and slams face first into a tree a few feet away from the cave.

"Fascinating." The golden dragon watches Natsu as he slowly gets off the ground and rubs his nose.

"So fast...SO COOL!" Natsu pumps his fist into the air then zaps away again, just to appear behind the three dragons.

"Now if you can do that, here's what I can do, watch and learn hunter." Melinda teaches and readies herself to reveal her attacks to Natsu.

...

"Where is he, he's been gone all day today." Glynda mumbles as she paces back and forth in Eirwen's office.

"He must be out looking for Ig still, he did say that Ig left, but he didn't return home." Eirwen says as she twirls around in her chair.

"I know, but it's getting late, look the moon is already out. This is the second day Ig's been gone, something must of happened to him and Natsu." Glynda worries and looks at the office's exit.

"You know he can handle himself, it's just a little bit late that's all." Eirwen assures.

"Again, yes I know Eirwen, Natsu can handle himself without a doubt. He even scares Grimm off for crying out loud. I just feel worried about him." She mumbles.

"Glynda, relax, don't we have cameras in the Emerald Forest correct? Why won't we check them, see if Natsu's in one of them." Eirwen suggests, making the teacher's expression brighten and quickly pull out her tablet then push some buttons on it. Eirwen stands up and looks over Glynda's shoulder to see several screens scattered around the tablet's screen.

"Nothing is here...just empties screens of nothing, just trees and bushes everywhere." Glynda mumbles and changes screens to change the camera screens displayed on the table screen.

"Hey what is that?!" Eirwen points at a figure covering in darkness.

"Let's find out shall we?" She mumbles and taps on the screen again, activating the night vision on the camera before going to full screen.

"Gotcha, look, he's fine Glynda." Eirwen smiles to see a gray Natsu talking to something off screen with Ig on his shoulder, but they seem to hear him talk.

"We can't hear him..." Glynda mumbles then activates the microphone.

"Yeah we'll see you tomorrow Melinda, take care Maggie, BYE!" Natsu waves to someone off camera as he walks away with Ig waving back with her claw.

"Melinda? Maggie? Who are they and why are they in the Emerald Forest?" Glynda mumbles as Eirwen thinks over those two names.

"Melinda? Melinda Melinda...where have I heard those names before?" She mumbles.

"What is he doing?" She asks as Natsu starts to glow yellow, both their eyes widen as Natsu disappears.

"Where did he go?" They both ask as they hear a thud at the front door.

"Hello?" Glynda asks as the front door opens to reveal a hurting Natsu rubbing his nose.

"Ow..."

"Natsu, how did you get here so fast? You were..." Eirwen looks back and forth at the tablet then back to Natsu while mumbling all kinds of things about the possibilities of Natsu getting here so fast.

"Oh that...just a neat little trick I learned today, it's lighting, still hard to stop but it's good for getting around." Natsu boasts with a smile on his face.

"Lighting? Is that so?" Glynda mumbles as she and the doctor look at Irene on his shoulder, a little dizzy from the teleportation technique.

"Yeah, pretty nifty right?"

"You found Ig, where was he?" Eirwen asks.

Natsu chuckles and rubs his head, "Oh about that...well you see, I don't know how to say this but ah..." Natsu strangely finds it hard to tell people that Irene is...Irene.

"What...is something wrong with him, does he need my assistance?" Eirwen asks as she approaches him.

"No...no Irene is fine."

"Who is Irene?"

"It's Ig...Ig's a girl, and she wants to be called Irene." Natsu finally explains.

"..."

"..."

Glynda and Eirwen take a moment to comprehend what he just said, "Ig-Irene is a girl?" They mumble.

"Well she does cuddle with Natsu every time she's with him." Eirwen points out.

"Well then...that's a surprise, then she has our deepest apology." Glynda apologizes as she looks at the now sleeping drake.

"Yeah...she told me that when I found her in the forest, anyway, sorry to make you two worry. I'm gonna hit the hay now." Natsu says as he turns around while waving goodbye.

"Of course, sleep well Natsu." Glynda says as Eirwen nods as he leaves.

"We'll see you in the morning Natsu." The doctor assures as he closes the doors behind him.

The two share an awkward silence then look at each other, "Who knew, Ig-Irene is a girl?" Eirwen mumbles.

"Well I certainly wouldn't have figure that out, drakes are not my specialty."

...

As Natsu walks back to his room, he notices that it's gotten pretty late so he makes a break for it to his room, running at full speed to his room, but without using his lighting run. He doesn't want to wake up anyone along the way, and this is the perfect time to practice his ninja run, fast but silent.

"Come on, got go fast." He mumbles as he turns the corner but he tackles something to the ground.

 _'Oh that's not good._ ' He panics, assuming that he feel on someone.

"I am so sorry, I didn't know where I was looking." Natsu apologizes and opens his eye.

"Coco?" He mumbles as he holds his hand out for a fallen CFVY team leader.

"Natsu...I know we know each well but can we get somewhere more...private to do something like this?" She smirks as she adjusts her glasses then looks down to see Natsu's waists right against hers.

"Thanks handsome." She says as she takes his hand, quickly getting her back to her feet.

"No problem, sorry about that, just want to get back bed, Irene here is a little grumpy without a bed." Natsu points to the drake sleeping on his shoulder.

"Ig? Who's Irene?" She asks.

"I'll tell you as we head back to your room, are you going back to your room?" Natsu asks.

"Yes I am as a matter of face, just went out for some food." She assures and chuckles at his cute antics.

"Great, anyway, Ig is actually a girl, and she wants to be called Irene. I just found out today." Natsu explains as they walk down the hallway.

"Irene then huh, she had us all fooled then."

"Oh she didn't like that and made sure to tell me a few hours ago."

"Hmm, so you're going to tell everyone once they get back from their mission?"

"That's sounds about right. Irene will just get angry if she's called a guy any longer."

"I know how she feels, a girl never likes to be treated as a guy, maybe as a friend, but certainly not a guy."

The two don't waste anytime getting to CFVY's room and make it to their location in a matter of minutes, "And here we are." Coco announces.

"Well then, good night Coco." Natsu smiles at her and starts to make his way to his room, but Coco grabs his arm.

"Natsu...quick question...Yang, Blake, and Pyrrha all love you, and you love them?" She asks.

"Yup, that's right, I love them very very much." Natsu plainly answers with a bright smile on your face.

"And they all know that you love them...equally?"

"Of course, all of them deserve the best and I'll give them all my love."

Coco turns to him, "What if another girl tells you that she love you?"

"It depends, if I love her back, then I'll accept, but if I don't...I'll think about it." He says.

"Well Natsu, you are strong, kinda smart...sexy." She mumbles and runs her hand down his chest.

"Coco." He mumbles, feeling a little hot from her teasing, he doesn't know why he feels this way, but whenever a woman starts running their hands over him, it really turns him on.

"What if I said that you are the kind of man I have been looking for. A man too hold me tight and fight by my side in battle, a man that can make me smile and laugh...what if i said...I love you?" She confess as she takes off her glasses and looks at him with soft chocolate brown eyes.

"Y-you love me..." Natsu can't get en _ough of those three words. It makes him think of all the good things he sees in the woman who confesses to him._

 _'Coco's really pretty, she smells like candy, and she's really strong like Velvet. I like that look she does when she puts down her glasses, I like it when she does that.'_ Natsu thinks as he remember their spar together, that was fun.

Coco looks away from him for a moment but turns back with fire in her eyes, "Yes, I love you, I love you Natsu." She says confidently.

Natsu doesn't waste anymore time with the slick fashionable leader and grabs her waist then pulls her into a passionate kiss. Coco feels a comforting warmth fill her body as Natsu dances with her tongue, quite skillfully in fact, as if he already knows just where to make her squirm.

 _'How is he so good at this, I guess three girls can teach a man how to please a woman.'_ Coco assumes, but doesn't let Natsu's experience deter her from fighting back, so she tries her best to compete with Natsu's French kissing skills.

Coco tries her hardest to take the kiss, so she plays dirty and slowly runs her hand down his pants and in his boxes, then starts to stroke his massive beast that lurks inside.

 _'Ha ha...what a big boy you are Natsu, so thick and hot just waiting for some fun huh?'_ Coco smirks at his girth and excitement.

She feels Natsu slow down a bit in his assault so she continues to make her dominate the kiss, all while jacking him off to a nice harden state. Natsu groans in the kiss, making her even more horny to hear such a pleasureful sound from her soon to be lover and boyfriend.

 _'That's right sexy, I'm going to rock your world stud!'_ She feels her pride sky rocket from her man's approving moans.

But this doesn't come in consequence, Natsu steps up is game to repay her for her stroking, this makes Natsu grip her soft ass then squeeze and massages her delicious booty. Coco moan in response and the two are put back into a deadlock for the rest of their kiss.

They finish the kiss and slowly back away from each other, "Well well well Natsu, you're quite the kisser, and I take that as yes that you love me too?" She gives her another one of her famous smirks and cuddles closer to him.

"You know it pretty lady." Natsu smiles back and squeezes her ass again, making her laugh at his eagerness.

"You like touching down there don't you?" She asks then chuckles.

Natsu responds with a smirk, "This is not the only place where I like to touch, we're just getting started." He whispers in her ear and starts to nipple on her neck, making her moan softly at his teasing.

"N-Natsu...stop it ha ha...let's continue inside baby." She whispers, making Natsu reluctantly leave her neck with a kiss.

"Okay beautiful." He whispers and watches as Coco break their cuddle then open the door.

"Keep that up stud...and I'll have to give you a surprise soon." She flirts and winks at him as she opens the door while shaking her hips, really telling Natsu to take her and tap that ass now.

The two enter the room and Natsu watches his candy lady tease him by slowly waking toward her bed and bending over real low to give Natsu a great view of her heart shape ass of jiggles, Natsu only licks his lips at the sight as she undoes her belt, dropping her pants to the floor to reveal appropriate lacy brown panties hugging her pale cheeks. The Dread Hunter doesn't know why all the women he has slept with all wear lacy underwear, but it's hot and it makes him really horny really quick...and how they all hug their asses doesn't help the matter of his raging hard meat stick trying to rip through his boxer underwear.

With the last of Natsu's sanity, he goes over to the bed next to Coco and sets Irene to sleep on a very unusually large lump on the bed, but he's too horny to notice as he sets Irene down on the bed then heads over to Coco while she slowly takes off her fashionable jacket and sweaters.

"Let me help you with that." Natsu whispers and approaches Coco from the behind.

"Really? Help little old me? What a g-gentlemen..." Coco moans as Natsu slowly caresses her hips then slowly glides up her sides and under her jacket. His warm hands make her weak and makes her step back to squish herself against her man, again making Natsu experience the pleasureful feeling of having a woman grind her ass on his harden member.

"So big, I can feel it pushing against me, poking me from down there. Aren't you a little excited handsome?" She teases as she takes off her beret and jacket.

"For you? I'm always willing to please my woman." He whispers as he takes off his jacket and gentle lays his woman down on her bed.

"Your woman huh? I like that...and you are my man." She smirks back then kisses him on the lips slowly and passionately, she doesn't what is better, hot and fast of loving and slow. Both kisses, in the end, get her in the mood for some hot sex.

"I like that too, and this..." Natsu groans as he stares at her soft, large D-cup breasts of squishiness.

"And this..." He adds as he firmly grips her ass while he lays on her.

"What don't you like?" She asks jokingly.

"Nothing, I love everything about you." He answers cheesy.

"Oh really, then how about my turn, I like these ripped abs of yours baby, and definitely this bad monster right here." She runs her hand around his six pack then firmly grabs his harden cock.

Natsu jumps a little from her firm hold but groan as she plays around with his ball, "Coco..." He moans.

As the two have their hot fun and start to take off there clothes, they don't notice the bed next to them start to move slightly, back and forth. The strange lump on the bed is hiding a wide awake Velvet breathing hard with a huge blush on her face.

"N-Natsu! ~Hah~ suck any harder and I'll...oh yes.." Coco tries her best to keep quiet but Velvet's fluffy bunny ears of cuteness capture every little detail of Coco and Natsu fun time, all for her hearing pleasure.

The cute bunny keeps her breaths quite and fast so that her neighbors don't hear her as she slides on hand down her panties and the other up her bra to grope her D-cup breasts.

...

..

.

It's going to be one those night huh?

* * *

 **Natsu "Shalashaska" Dragneel (DreawWeaverGod)**

"You're pretty good." Chibi Natsu says cockily, wearing a black and red uniform with a cowboy-like holsters at his sides and bullet belt to go with it, as he twirls around Sally and Pheo around him as he faces a Chibi Yang, wearing green fatigues with a long green bandanna wrapped around her forehead.

Yang watches with bored eyes as Natsu twirls his revolvers up, down, left, right, front, behind, and mostly all around him in a completely unnecessary fashion. They are suppose to fight against each other but Natsu's twirling guns act is taking a little too long for their match to begin.

"Natsu, can you stop, this is a little too flashy and a little less fighting." Yang warns as she looks at her MK.2 Hush Puppy tranquilizer pistol to waste time.

Natsu twirls his guns down to his hips and holsters them in his side holsters then puts his hands toward Yang in a strange gesture that looks like his changing up his hands into guns but not fully, "You're move." He mumbles.

Yang only looks at him, "Oh are you done?"

"Yes I am done now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure, I'm done."

"Really sure?"

"Really sure."

"Absolutely sure?"

"Absolutely sure Yang."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Alright."

"...Alright."

The two stare at each other awkwardly for a moment till Yang sighs, "Okay I'm done."

Yang quickly aims her pistol and shoots, Natsu is too slow to react as a needle impales his neck and he instantly collapses to the floor out cold.

The blond woman cocks her pistol back and walks over to Natsu then picks him up, "You kept me waiting...huh." She mumbles and walks away from the room.

...

..

.

"That was completely unnecessary." She mumbles.

* * *

 **Okay here's another chapter, like that bit with Ig...I mean Irene. New dragons new stuff that's neat. I was going to put a poll up for Coco or Velvet but I just winged it and since I probably will make a lemon for Velvet next next chapter (After new years special...maybe make it short like 6k words long.)**

 **No new poll either so don't bother to check (Man I'm bad at this...)**

 **RWBY (GUEST) This is the one for the person who keeps asking for WHITE and Natsu...quick questions but who is WHITE? I think it's Weiss but I want to hear it from you. It's been on my mind lately and I want to know, if it is Weiss then I got you, I'll get some more Weiss x Natsu moment when Winter arrives.**

 **If you like this chapter than good for you**

 **Till Next Time**


	23. Ravaging Demons

**"Is that place you call mine?" Speaking**

 _ **"If I never see you again..." Communication**_

 _ **'I'll die right next to you, in the end.' Thinking**_

 **Gasp, Sigh, Hic Sounds**

 **I don't own Cannons**

 **Breach And Clear**

After a night of hot steamy love between Coco Adel and Natsu Dragneel, they cuddle together on Coco's bed with the morning sun shining through the room's window. Coco and Natsu snuggling under a red blanket as a yawn fills the room, the yawn comes from Fox sitting up on the other side of the room on his bed. His eyebrow raises an eyebrow as the smell of sex fills his nose, he looks around the room and finds a pink lump of hair hiding under a large lump on Coco's bed.

"About time." He mumbles as he gets off the bed, approaches Yatsuhashi's bed and quickly pulls off the covers. A thud can be heard around the room as Fox folds the blanket neatly as a pajama wearing Yatsuhashi stumbles to his feet.

"You really need to stop doing that Fox..." He mumbles as he holds his head, feeling a headache building up.

The large tank smells something off as he looks at Fox, "What is that smell?" He mumbles.

"It's Coco." Fox plainly mutters as he sets the folded blanket on Yatsuhashi's bed.

"Coco? Why would she..." Yatsuhashi stops to see Natsu's pink hair with Coco's chocolate hair.

"They had sex." Fox finally answers.

"So it seems..." He mumbles but his eyes widens as he realizes something.

"Wait they did it here?"

"Yes."

"While we slept?"

"Yes."

"Last night?"

"Yes."

"Last...night?"

"Yes."

"Unbelievable...how did we not wake up from their...activities?" Yatsuhashi rubs his forehead as the smell of their fun burns in his head.

"I don't know how Velvet slept through that, but we better leave." Fox suggests as he walks toward the front door of the room.

Yatsuhashi looks to Velvet, to Coco and Natsu, then back to Fox, "Agreed." He mumbles and follows Fox out of the room.

"I hope we can get some bacon for once...Nora keeps taking it all." Fox mutters as he closes the door behind him.

...

A hour passes by after Yatushashi and Fox left Coco, Natsu, and Velvet, the first of the three to wake up is Coco.

She yawns and rubs her eyes while she feels something warm hold her tightly by the waist, she opens her eyes to find Natsu planting his face in her cleavage.

 _'I can get used to this...'_ She smiles and likes the sight of Natsu sleeping by her side, kinda romantic in her opinion.

"You weren't kidding when you said you like these girls." She chuckles as her pillows of love jiggle as Natsu gets comfortable.

"~Natsu~ wake up stud, we can't stay here forever...as much as I want too." She mumbles the last part as she squishes her chest against his face, trying to wake him up.

She feels pleasureful vibrations hearing Natsu groan back to life, she bites her lip as Natsu leaves his pillow and takes a deep breath, "Morning beautiful." He smiles as he stretches, sending his rod deeper into her beaten maidenhood.

Coco stutters and moans loudly, "~Ahh ha~ That's going to come back and bite us later." She mumbles, remembering the large amount of cum that filled her up last night.

"Why would this bite us, that was the best thing ever right?" He asks then kisses her on the lips slowly.

"It's not a bad thing, you are right...that was the best night ever wasn't it?" She agrees and feels Natsu slowly pull out of her, making her weak as she tries to adjust herself from the absence of his cock.

"Up and at 'em." Natsu smiles as he gets off the bed and starts to put his clothes on.

Coco slowly fights her fatigue and sits up straight, but quickly grabs Natsu's back for support as her fatigue grows stronger, "Babe can you hand me...oh thank you handsome." Coco kisses his cheek as a half naked Natsu pulls up her panties up her legs, dressing her up for her.

"No problem Coco." Natsu assures and smiles at her.

"Do you do this to all of the girls you bang?" She chuckles as Natsu helps her put on her pants.

"Yeah, I don't know why but Yang, Blake, and Pyrrha all felt really tried after we do this and it's makes them walk weird for the rest of the day." Natsu explains, sliding her tight panties up her thick thighs.

"Maybe it's because you're sticking 12 inches of hot rod inside them then pounding them till the morning?" She teases and uses Natsu to support herself as she gets up.

Natsu blushes a little for having a big part of making his girls walk that way, "It's not my fault I love you all so much." He mumbles then kisses his woman as she puts on her bra.

"I never said it was a bad thing, and I never will say it's a bad thing." Coco's heart flutters, getting used to his constant affection, as she puts on her jacket.

"I love you too Coco, now on to the showers!" Natsu yells and picks up the beautiful leader of team CFVY and heads off to the showers.

As he slams the doors behind him, Coco holds on to him for her dear life as Natsu speeds down the hallway.

"Are they gone?" Velvet mumbles and slowly takes off the bedsheets over her then looks around to find herself completely alone with Irene still sleeping, this time hiding under her pillow.

Last night was quite the night, her crush and her leader were going at it hard and no one surprisingly didn't interrupt them. Velvet was lucky that she wasn't caught listening in on their fun, she was fingering herself pretty hard while they fucked each other. It didn't help that she kinda moaned his named a little to loud as all three of them reach a hard, satisfying climax, spraying their love all over the beds.

She couldn't help to me a little bad for listening on their special moment together, like a peeping...Velvet, but more important matters keep her mind from sulking on such negative thoughts.

"He loves...one, two, three, four...four girls, and they all love him?" She thinks of how four girls and one guy would have a normal relationship together.

"Maybe I could...join them?" She mumbles, feeling hope for herself after Natsu's conversation of his harem.

...

"Are you sure you can go on your own, you don't need me to help you?" Natsu asks.

Coco and Natsu finished a quick shower and are now in front of Coco's room, Natsu is asking Coco if he should stay or not for Coco's wellbeing.

"I'll be fine hot stuff, I can handle myself, besides CFVY is still has one more day of recovery before getting back to work." Coco assures.

"Okay, but if you need anything just call me okay." Natsu suggests as he goes into her room and picks up a sleeping Irene from Velvet's bed.

"Don't worry Natsu, I'll be fine, I'm just walking all day anyways. Just trust your girl big boy." Coco smiles at Natsu for his offer.

"Fine Coco you win, I'll see you later." Natsu kisses his woman one last time then runs down the hallway, strangely getting some deja vu as he runs down the hallway.

The leader of CFVY waves goodbye, with a soft smile on her face, as Natsu turns the corner. She then looks inside the room and looks at Velvet's room.

"Enjoy the show Velvet?" She calls, but only receives silence in return.

"Velvet I know you're up, just come out from under your sheets and let's talk about this." Coco offers but gets the same answer.

"Velvet do I have to come over there and-" Coco loses her patients and walks over to Velvet's bed but stops as Velvet throws her covers off and waves her hands in the air.

"Okay Coco...you got me...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, I just couldn't sleep and you two were right next to me I couldn't do anything!" Velvet apologizes with the biggest blush on her face.

"Velvet calm down, you look like you're going to explode. I understand, I am not mad at you. Just hear me out." She offers and waits for Velvet to calm down.

The faunus tilts her head but then sighs at her offer, "Good, and I know that you were listening when we woke up too. You know what I'm about to ask you don't you?" Coco asks.

Velvet nods her head slowly, "Well? Are you going to tell him? He's perfect, and he's all you can ever ask for a man. On top of that he has so much to share, didn't you just hear him just now? He was worried about me for pounding me Velvet!? You probably saw that 12 inch monster last night, I know that all those books you read that you definitely want some of that-" Coco's eyes widen as Velvet cover her mouth with her hands.

"I will Coco, just don't tell him about the book, please?!" Velvet blushes madly about the typed of books she reads, she once saw Blake at her favorite book store once when she got another...romance novel.

"Well hurry up, you're missing out on some good stuff...real hot stuff." Coco smirks again as she picks up her glasses on the side bed table

...

..

.

As Natsu heads to Melinda and Maggie, with Irene, he feels a nag to come back to Beacon. Like a good surprise is waiting for him at home, or Glynda is making a feast for him to come home. It got so bad that he even stopped and considered going back to Beacon, but he couldn't let Melinda and Maggie waiting for him. So he continues forward to Melinda and Maggie and makes it to the dragon's home in a few minutes with Irene extremely excited to visit the two dragons again.

Natsu finds himself in front of the Dragneo residence with Melinda and Maggie outside the cave, with Maggie doing her thing of bumping into things and Melinda keeping her from breaking something.

"We're back!" Natsu announces as Irene flies over to Maggie.

The blind drake stops and looks directly toward Natsu as Irene flies to her, she coos as her friend as Irene jumps around her happily.

"Ah Natsu, welcome back, are you ready for your training?" Melinda asks and stands up, towering over Natsu.

"I'm more ready than it's readily possible." Natsu pumps his first in the air and punches in front of him several times.

"Good then let's begin, this way, we don't want to harm Maggie and Irene in the crossfire." The Golden Dragon walks to the other side of the cave entrance to keep her child and his drake out of harm's way.

"Okay, so what are we doing first?" Natsu asks as he lights his hands into golden balls of fire with electricity dancing around the orbs.

...

 **Void**

"This isn't good." Grayfia mumbles as she looks at a very long list of names of people that have a high chance of dying today. The list is displayed on her globe display and she scans the names for anyone that Natsu's knows. List these long always puts Grayfia on edge, each one has the risk of having Natsu's friend's names on it...or even worse...he's lovers. She has a list for people with 100% chance of dying the current day but she's too scared to look down the list. The risk will just increase ten fold if she looks at the list.

"Something big is going to happen soon, but I can't warn Natsu, all I can do is...nothing." She grits her teeth in anger that she can't help her man in the one thing that he needs help on...death.

She sighs and continues to look down the list, "Melinda...Maggie...Neela Indigo no. Coco Adel, Fox Alister, Velvet, and Yatsuhashi. That's CFVY isn't it? He just slept with Coco too." Grayfia begins to worry that Natsu's friends are on death's list...literary on her list.

"I better go warn him." She says and closes the list on her display, but before she can teleport to Natsu, she hears someone walk up behind her.

"Grayfia? How is my son doing?" She hears MN behind as she turns around.

...

For a few hours, Natsu learned several basic attacks from Melinda, he named them just for the fun of it, names like Lighting Fire Dragon Roar, Lighting Fire Dragon's Iron Fist, Lighting Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame, Lighting Fire Dragon's Firing Hammer, and Crimson Lotus Exploding Lighting Blade...as you see Natsu isn't good at naming his attacks.

Melinda nods at the destruction around her and Natsu, everything covered in scorched marks and bolt marks, "Very good Natsu." She praises as Natsu restores the forest.

"Now that's what I'm talking about, got a few tricks up my sleeve to show Glynda when I get back to Beacon." Natsu smiles brightly as Irene and Maggie watch from behind Melinda blowing little beams of fire into the air to practice their own attacks.

Melinda turns her head behind her and smiles as they practice their roars, "Whoa, why is Maggie's roar purple?" Natsu notices Maggie's unique colored roar.

"That's is sadly only for show, a dragon breathes fire, they ignite dust in their lungs to create the fire. It's just for Maggie, her body reacts to the dust in such a way that it creates her flame's black and purple color." Melinda explains.

"That's really neat..." Natsu mumbles and watches Maggie shoot fire into a rock, thinking that it's the sky, as he watches Maggie he feels his nag to come home grow ten fold. Like an alarm going off in his head to come home, and it's getting to the point in which it's hard to fight back.

Melinda senses a disturbance in the air then her eyes widen, "Natsu the kingdom it's..." She stops as a loud siren goes off in the distance, sounding off to all in the area that someone is under attack.

Natsu looks back at Beacon's direction and finds a black smoke in the air, "That's coming from Vale!" He realizes.

"Natsu, Grimm are invading the kingdom of Vale, more Grimm are on their way. I will hold them off but I need a favor from you." She asks with eyes that can pierce through someone's soul.

"Anything." Natsu assures and picks up Irene.

"Please...take Maggie with you. I need to know that she's in safe hands before I can help you, so please take Maggie with you." Melinda pleas.

Natsu looks at the adorable drake then to Melinda, "You can count on me, Irene and I got this." Natsu assures with fire in his eye, ready to destroy anything that will harm the little drake.

"I thank you Natsu, I'm forever in your debt." She thanks and nods her head in gratitude then pets Maggie on her head to get her attention, the drake looks aimlessly for her mother as Melinda huffs at her cuteness.

"Maggie, remember the one that smells like summer?" She asks.

Maggie turns to her and nods her head then coos, "Good, follow him now my little dragon, he will protect you. I must go for awhile, but know that I will be returning soon little one." She assures.

Maggie coos in understanding and follows Natsu's scent till she bumps into his leg, "Oh sorry Maggie, here I got you." Natsu picks up the drake then cradles the drake in his arms.

"I thank you again Natsu, I will see you soon Maggie, stay safe. I love you Maggie." The Dragons says her last goodbyes to her child and opens two golden wings, that shine in the sunlight, and flies off to intercept the incoming hoard of Grimm inside the Emerald Forest.

Natsu watches as the mother flies out of sight, "Okay, come Irene, Maggie, let's do this." Natsu rallies the drakes then looks back at Beacon.

"Let's go home."

...

..

.

 **VG Outpost (Vale Guard)**

Somewhere north of Vale is the kingdom's main military outpost, in which most of the kingdom's mechanized force is located. This force includes helicopters, bullheads, tank, APC's, and the standard armored SUV's. Throughout the base, a siren is going off as several troops are running around the runway of the outpost with bullheads and planes powering up to take off.

 _"This is not a drill, I repeat, this is not a drill. All armed forces prepare from deployment, all pilots prepare for takeoff. all soldier prepare for combat deployment..."_ The speakers around the outpost bark orders around for the soldiers at the outpost. On the runway of the outpost, a large plane gets ready for takeoff.

"Control this is Captain James of the R12 Spearhead, permission for lift off over?" The pilot of plane asks.

 _"Control to R12, permission granted, happy hunting R12."_ The pilot hears as the plane's many propellers starts to spin up.

"Operation is a go Officer Jay." The pilot says to a man dressed in green fatigues with a black beret on his head.

"Affirmative Captain, orders from the top brass, we're heading out to sector bravo to suppress the growing Grimm numbers in that area." Officer Jay briefs as he paces back in forth in the gunship.

"Sector Bravo? Isn't that the commercial district in Vale sir?" Some random soldiers asks.

"Yes that's right. So make it fast Captain, are homes are in danger." Officer Jay warns and crosses his arms, waiting for the battle to begin.

The plan rumbles as it speeds across the runway then flies into the air, "We have lift off." Captain James reports as he and his co pilot press some buttons and switches on their consoles to set the destination to sector bravo.

As the plane flies into the sky, a group of five soldiers run out of a large building and run to a lone bullhead in front of the building. The group of soldiers all wear the same but different uniforms at the same time.

In front of the line of soldiers, is a woman with turquoise blue hair wearing a standard combat ready outfit of black, black combat vest, elbow and knee pads, black balaclava, black scarf, with a camo of what looks to be tea cups and long top hats, which covers her left shoulder and neck, black combat boots, and black fatigues. The only things that wasn't black is her green patch on her right shoulder and her dark green beret. The patch is dark green with a gray outline of a hoodie with two sharp red eyes hiding inside the hoodie. Under the hoodie is the letters VPS patched to the sleeve of the fatigues. She has a holster strapped, carrying a M9 pistol, to her waist and a M16A4 assault rifle in her hands as she runs into to the bullhead, it's customized with a red dot scope, grip, laser sight, and dual mag for faster reload time.

Behind her is a man is tall and bulky, wearing a heavy armored battle suit with armor on armor everywhere on him, he wears a helmet, blacked tinted goggles and a black balaclava. On the chest piece of the suit has the VPS patch, and in his arms is a heavy M249 light machine gun with a bipod, and an Acog sight attachment for mowing down enemies. On his waist is two holsters, each carrying a naked M513 revolver for close quarter combat.

Following behind the man is another soldier dressed like the one with the beret but without wearing a beret but a helmet like the tank's helmet. He holds a M14 rifle attached, with an Acog scope and grip, in his hands and at his side is a Scorpion submachine gun. The scarf he wears has the camo of scales like a snake.

Next up is an another man dressed like the one in front of him, but he has a symbol on his helmet of a red cross, symbolizing that he is a field medic. He carries medical supplies in a satchel at his lower back, he holds a H & K Ump with only a red dot attachment. At his side he has a standard P226 pistol for backup. He's scarf as the camo of playing cards.

Lastly is yet another Vale soldier of the squad, looking just like his comrade in front of him, the only things that keeps the two different is that he doesn't have a red cross on his helmet, he's not even wearing a helmet, just a black balaclava. In his hands is a Tac-338 sniper rifle with a bipod and long range scope for its attachments. At his side is a Five-Seven pistol, he's scarf doesn't have a camo, just plain black.

"Move it!" The woman in front calls as she hops on the side of the bullhead and waits for her teammates to join her.

The rest of her team falls into the bullhead quickly as the bullhead starts its engines, "Where are we going this time boss?" The medic asks.

"Didn't you hear the announcement, Vale's under attack, we're going in." The one with the M14 interrupts before his boss can answer.

"I know that, but where in Vale, how big is the threat, are there civi's to worry about?" The medic asks.

"Can this wait, who's on board with me." The pilot of the bullhead interrupts.

"This is Captain Alice, team leader of VPS." The woman complies and nods.

"That over there is Jack..." Alice points to the medic.

"Cobra..." She continues to the one with the M14.

"Hybid..." The team leader points to the tank with all the armor.

"And that's Reap with the sniper." She ends by pointing to the soldier sitting over the edge of the bullhead.

"Affirmative Captain, what are your orders?" The pilot asks.

"Send us right into the fray, sector bravo, authorization Lima Niner X-Ray." Alice orders.

The pilot nods, "You got it." She says as the bullhead starts to lift off the ground.

"Boss, how about a briefing, Overlord just kicked us out." Jack asks.

 _"I heard that Jack."_ They all hear in comms.

"Overlord, this is Striker 1, what's the op?" Alice asks.

 _"We got a situation going down back at Vale, somehow, the Grimm breached into sector bravo by an old tunnel route to the failed city in Mt. Glenn. I have orders from the council to work with General Ironwood of Atlas, we got no other choice so don't even bother to complain. He wants our best team on the front lines to hold off the hoard of Grimm, coming from that sector, and hold out long enough for the hunters to seal the breach in the plaza."_ Overlord informs.

"And I'm guessing we're the best then?" Cobra asks.

 _"I guess so, Ironwood just looked at all of our units and thought VPS is the most experienced squad to handle this op. On the bad side, you're going in alone for now, hunters are extracting civilians in other sectors and our main force is fighting several hoards coming toward the city."_

"What about air support, do we at least get that?" Reap asks.

 _"Affirmative, all we can spare is one AC-130, R12. Officer Jay will be taking fire missions from your mark so you check you targets and watch for civilians and friendlies. Once we handle the hoards approaching the city, we'll head back to reinforce the final push with the Atlas fleet."_

"Rodger that Overlord, Striker 1 is moving toward sector bravo as we speak." Alice assures.

 _"Hard copy Striker 1, good luck out there and happy hunting, over and out."_ Overlord ends the call and transfer to another call.

"Alright, approaching the city now." The pilot informs as the city of Vale reveals itself with screams and gunshots can be heard in the distance.

"I'm guess the LZ hot so let's get ready." Jack suggests and raises his UMP.

The rest of the squad does the same and aims their firearms outside the bullhead.

"Bring us around the LZ." Alice orders.

"Copy." The pilot assures as the bullhead flies over the many districts of Vale.

"ROE?" Hybrid asks finally.

"The only hostiles are Grimm, shoot them and not the good guys." Cobra explains as bullhead spins around a block with people running from several groups of Grimm chasing after them.

"Multiple tangos after those civi's, open fire." Alice orders and starts to shoot at the charing creatures of darkness.

"Got it." Jack assures as everyone starts to rain hell on the Grimm.

The fleeing civilians drop to the ground as they see a bullhead land right in front of them, they stick to the ground till they hear all the guns stop firing.

"Go Go Go!" Hybrid yells as he jumps out of the bullhead then runs in front of the group of civilians to provide overwatch.

The others do the same and scan the road ahead of them for anymore threats, "Get on the bullhead, NOW!" Alice orders and the men and woman mumble their thanks as they get on the bullhead.

"I'll get them to the safe zone, good luck Striker 1." The pilot assures and lifts off again.

Alice gives the pilot a half salute before joining her team, _"Overlord to Striker 1, you copy?"_ Alice hears.

"Rodger Overlord, what is it?" She asks as she takes a knee while her team provides security around her.

 _"Change of plans, we have Atlas forces pinned down near your position with civilians. R12 is currently engaging but they need more support. Get over there and lend the Atlas soldiers a hand so they can evacuate the civilians. For there you will assist the Atlas soldiers on their push toward the plaza. Also make sure to safe anymore civilians you come across, Copy?"_ Overlord explains.

"Solid Overlord, we're moving now, tell the Atlas soldiers we're coming from their six Striker 1 out." Alice assures and ends the call.

"Come on, let's go, right side of the road staggered column formation." Alice orders as her quickly walks toward the end of the street with her rifle raised.

The rest of VPS follow behind their leader with their guards high up, "Boss...where are we heading?" Jack asks.

"New orders, Atlas forces need our help evacuating civilians, so where heading to their location now to lend a hand." She explains as she stacks up on the corner of the road and peeks around the corner.

"Where are they now?" Reap asks, at then end of the line, watching their backs.

They gunshots and roars in the distance, "At the gunshots, check you fire team, it's about to get hot." Alice warns as the five soldiers start to make their way toward the gunfire.

...

"Damn it! I'm overheating, cover me!" Aeron yells as he takes cover behind a burning bullhead.

ASTU is fighting an endless hoard of Grimm on a street with a large group of men, woman, and children hiding in an alley way next to their position.

Aeron, Indigo, Ashley, and another Atlas soldier are holding the line with Indigo and Ashley behind an abandon car and Aeron in front of them behind the crashed bullhead. The last soldier is with the civilians, keeping an eye for any stragglers.

"I'm on it!" Ashley yells as she and Indigo break from cover and fire at the incoming Grimm of beowulves.

 _"Shock Trooper, guns are reloaded and waiting for targets, standing by for fire mission."_ Ashley hears as a large gunship is seen in the sky above them.

"Copy R12, fire on red smoke!" She orders and takes cover while she takes a grenade from her belt then chucks the grenade down the street as hard as she can.

The little can of smoke soars across the street and hit a Ursa, on the head, at the intersection of the street and starts to fill the area with a dark crimson red smoke. The demonic bear roars in fury as everything around it is covered with a red smoke.

 _"Danger close 1-1, keep your head down."_ R12 reports as the guns on the plane fire directly on the red smoke.

"Friendly Airstrike! Get down!" Ashley yells as she hears screeching bullets fall to the ground.

The rest of her squad and her, all don't waste anytime hunkering down behind their cover as the street in front of them is bombarded with shells. The Grimm stand no change as they blow up into smithereens, "Multiple enemy KIA R12, good strike." Ashley informs as she pops her head out of cover to see the damage R12 caused. The whole street is devastated with destruction and not a single Grimm survived the attack.

 _"Copy that 1-1, but we can see more tangos on their way."_ R12 notes as ASTU waits for the enemy to arrive.

"Rodger that, we'll get them." Ashley assures as she looks into the alleyway.

"How's the civilians?" She yells at the soldier protecting them, taking cover against a brick wall at the end of the alleyway.

The soldier looks at the group of people then gives Ashley a thumbs up, "Golden boss, no one is-" The soldier stops mid-sentence as a beowolf comes up from behind him and throws him out of sight of the others.

The civilians scream in horror as the soldier cries for help but are cut short by a blood curling scream, "Man down!" Ashley as she starts to run after the presumed KIA soldier while Areon and Indigo stay back, "CONTACT!" Ashley hears, but it's not from her team.

In front of her she hear several guns go off and a beowolf roars in pain as it's shredded with bullets then falls limp in front of the entrance of the valley, looking straight at Ashley before disappearing into a black smoke.

"Friendly?" Ashley yells at the hallway as she raises her weapon at the alleyway corner.

"Friendlies, friendlies!" She hears as she spots a hand wave at her out of the corner of the alleyway.

Ashley sighs in relief and lowers her weapons, "Guys, reinforcements are here." She tells her team while a group of five soldiers at seen at the end of the alleyway, "Jack, you're with me, the rest of you watch that street. I don't want anything coming up behind us." She hears the one in the beret order as she jogs over to Ashley with a soldier next to her.

"We're on it boss." Cobra assures as he and his teammates scan the road ahead like a bunch of hawks, weapons drawn and ready for combat.

"You're the leader of this group?" She asks.

"That's right, Shock Trooper Ashley of ASTU." Ashley informs.

"Captain Alice of VPS, and this Lieutenant Jack, our medic." Alice and Jack salute to Ashley, and she does the same.

"Back there is ST. Indigo and ST. Areon...the last one is over there by you guys." Ashley informs.

Alice's eyes lower and shakes her head, "No, she didn't make it, I'm sorry for your lost."

"It's fine, right now we need to get these civilians out of here." The Atlas soldier changes the subject then points toward the group of people behind her.

"We know, we're here to lend you guys a hand, we'll set up here and work from there." Alice explains.

"Okay, but hurry up, more Grimm are on their way." The leader warns.

Alice nods and starts to bark orders at her teammates to watch that street and reinforce the Atlas forces.

"Shock trooper, what's your situation?" Ashley hears and sees a hologram of Ironwood pop up on her hud.

"Vale reinforcements have arrived sir, but we're still waiting on the evac sir." She reports as she sees a bulky tank walk past her to help Areon and Indigo watch their street.

"Good, the bullhead is own its way, ETA 10 minutes." Ironwood reports.

"Here they come, open FIRE!" She hears behind her as both sides start to fire at another wave of Grimm charging from the road in front of them.

"Copy that sir, what's going on outside the city?"

"Our fleet and Vale forces are currently engaging Grimm hoards approaching the city, the panic of the people is sending a beacon for all Grimm to come here."

"Then we'll get to the plaza double time sir."

"That's good to hear Trooper, for now, tread carefully." Ironwood nods then ends the call.

Ashley looks around to see the set up of the troops, she sees Jack tending to a wounded man with a slash on his leg. Reap is at the end of the alleyway, prone, shooting at the Grimm with his sniper rifle. Alice and Cobra are with him holding that street, with her team Aeron and Indigo are with Hybrid mowing down the enemies. With everyone fighting, she decides to join Alice's side to support them.

"You're gonna be alright, I'll fix this." Jack assures to his patient wincing in pain as a woman holds his hand comforting.

"Reloading, cover me!" Cobra yells as he hides back in his cover behind a building then fills his rifle with a fresh magazine.

"TAKE THIS!" Hybrid yells and throws a grenade into a group of hunters.

"Enemies marked, R12 fire!" Alice calls in as Grimm run through red smoke.

 _"Copy that, bringing the thunder, keep your heads down."_ Jay assures as the civilians watch as the gunship shoot powerful dust bullets of destruction down on both streets.

 _"Sparrow to 1-1, approaching LZ now, get those civilians ready for extraction as soon as I land. I can't stay for long, LZ is too hot."_ Ashley hears as she takes cover.

"Copy, Alice! Extraction is coming in right behind us, I'm getting the civilians ready to move." Ashley informs.

"Right, we got it covered here, get going." Alice assures and providing covering fire.

Ashley runs back to Jack with the civilians, "Everyone, we're moving now, bullhead is coming soon to get you guys out of here, but I need all of you to get ready to move when I give the order, is that understood?" She asks.

All the people nod their heads, a little terrified to move but with the force fighting for them, they feel ready to follow her order.

"But what about my husband, he's hurt." A woman asks as Jack bandages his patient's leg.

"He'll be fine miss, I'll carry him to the bullhead." Jack assures.

Then the engines of two bullhead are heard in the distance as they approach their position, "1-1! Sparrow has eyes on your position, get ready to move." Ashley hears as the bullheads get closer to them.

"Alright this is it, when I give the order, follow me and get right in the bullhead. Keep your heads down and don't stop for anything, got it?" She asks the group and they nod again, feeling scared out of their minds but ready to follow her.

Wind blows fiercely around the LZ as one bullhead lands and open's it's door while the other Bullhead circles around the LZ as its escort, "Sparrow has landed, move it!" Ashley heres and she stands up.

"Okay follow me." She orders then starts to run toward the LZ.

"Reap, make sure they all get on the bullhead!" Alice orders as her team's sniper stands up.

"Rodger." He assures as the line of people run toward the bullhead, with Ashley in front of the line, behind him.

Reap pulls out his Five-Seven as he watches the people run behind him, he hears someone fall and looks behind him and finds a faunus woman, with white bunny ears, trip on a rock and falls on her face, "I got you, let's go." He assures as he helps the woman up and follows her to the bullhead.

"Let's go, Let's go people, I don't like being on the ground for this long." The pilot warns as the civilians board the bullhead with a soldier on the side of the ship, helping the people get on board.

Ashley fires back at the hoard of Grimm while Jack helps the wounded man on to the bullhead, "Is that everyone?" The pilot asks.

"Yeah that's everyone, get out of here." Jack assures and taps the side of the bullhead.

"Alright, Sparrow 2, we're moving out." The pilot informs as Ashley, Reap, and Jack back away from the bullhead as it flies upward.

 _"Copy that Sparrow 1-Incoming Nevermores approaching from the North! Take them out!"_ Sparrow 2 yells as three Nevermores head toward the fleeing bullheads.

The three soldiers on the ground watch as the escort bullhead opens fire on the large demonic birds with it's miniguns strapped under it's hull. One bird is shredded by the fire and falls down while it's comrades split up to avoid the fire. Another Nevermore goes down but one gets through and lands on the escort.

 _"Damn it, I can't shake the bastard off, I'm losing her-"_ Sparrow 2 is cut off as it crashes into a building and blows up.

Ashley grits her teeth at another lost as the three look back to see that their team fought off the Grimm wave, "Area secure." Alice informs as all the soldiers group with Ashley at the LZ.

"Good, Civilians are out of the combat zone and the Grimm are out of sight. Now what?" Jack mumbles as VPS starts to check their ammo.

"Now we push on to the plaza, hunters are holding off the Grimm assault, but they won't hold out forever." Ashley informs as they look at R12 heading after the bullheads.

 _"R12 to Striker 1, disengaging for now, too many Nevermores in the AO. Returning to base to refuel and rearm."_ Jay explains.

"Affirmative, we'll be pushing toward the plaza in the meantime." Alice confirms.

 _"Copy, happy hunting Striker 1 over and out."_ Jay ends the call.

"What was that?" Hybrid asks as he loads his light machine gun.

"Air support is out for now, we're own our own for a while now." Alice explains to everyone.

"We can handle ourselves right guys?" Jack asks.

"That's right, we can handle ourselves, so let's get to that plaza and end this fast. Spread out on the road and check for any civilians on the way." Alice orders and stands up.

"Sounds like a plan, let's move out team." Indigo approves as everyone makes their way toward the plaza with their rifles barrels up.

...

"We're all going to die...we're going to die." The man panics as he and a group of people hid in the firing range of Blades N' Bullets.

"No we're not, help is on the way." A woman next to him assures.

"How do you know that? The Grimm will find us in here...it's only a matter of time!"

"Calm down, this is helping us one bit."

"Calm down?! This is the perfect time to panic, I need to leave...I need to go!" He yells and stands up.

Before the survivors can calm the man down, a woman walks into the firing range, carrying an Atlas AC280 rifle, "What going on in here?" The woman asks, and she's Nila Indigo.

"I need to leave, I can't stay here." The man says.

"Out there? No that can't happen, the Grimm with tear you apart the second you set a foot out that door." Nila warns.

"You don't understand, we're dead if we stay in here, I'll take my chances out there." He says and walks toward the door but Nila stops him.

"I can't let you do that, that will only-" Nila stops as they hear a thumping at the front door, everyone feels the air tense up as Nila turns around and aims her rifle at the door.

"Get back." She mumbles and puts her finger on the trigger.

"I told you they'll find us, we're dead now...DEAD!" He yells and starts to panic.

"Shut up, Grimm can sense you from your fear, if you keep this up they'll definitely find us." Nila warns as they hear another thud on the front door.

Nlia waits for the pounding on the door to stop but the it continues _, 'This is helping...they will only stack on the door if this keeps up._ ' She thinks and decides to shoot however is outside her door.

"Stay here." She orders and slowly walks toward the door.

"What?! Where are you going?!" The man whispers as Nila leaves the room.

Nila ignores him as she walks toward the door, watching it like a hawk, ready to fire at any given moment, _'Come on...open that door...I dare you.'_ She mumbles and waits for the Grimm behind the door to bust down the door, hearing the thuds going louder and louder.

"Contact!" She hears outside, making her eyes widen.

"What?" The veteran mumbles as they hear gunfire on the outside of the store, she waits as the Grimm on the other side groans before turning into a black smoke.

"He's dead." She hears someone outside the door and slowly open the door.

"Hello? Anyone in here?" The store owner watches as a soldier's head pops his head in the door, only wearing a balaclava.

Nila sighs as she lowers her rifle, "Good grief..." She mumbles as the soldiers opens the door.

"Civilians in here." The soldier yells back then looks back Nila.

"Are you alright? Is anyone with you?" He asks.

"I'm fine, there are others in the back." She explains as she notices the patch on his shoulder of the Vale military.

"Reap how many...sis?" Nila hears as looks at the front door to see an Atlas soldier wearing a very familiar uniform.

"Neela?" Nila mumbles as the soldier walks up to her and hugs her.

"You're alright!" She mumbles and holds her sister tightly.

"Neela? You're here?" Nila mumbles as her sister hugs her.

"Indigo what is the status of...Nila? Is that you?" Ashley asks, remember the last time she saw her old leader in a medical bed, fighting for her life.

"Ashley? What's Atlas's best recon team doing in Vale?" She asks a Neela breaks the hug.

"You can ask General Ironwood that, you should of seen our first mission when we first got her. Guard a ball for crying out loud, standing around doing nothing." Ashley exclaims.

"If you both are here, where's Areon?" Nila asks.

"Right here..." The sniper mumbles as he next to Ashley.

"Huh...so the gang is back together again?" She jokes, making the soldiers chuckle as Reap leads the civilians outside.

"See, I told you help on the way, we're going to be fine." They hear the people mumble to themselves.

"What's going on?" Reap asks as he spots ASTU talking to the civi with a gun.

"This is Nila Indigo, she used to lead ASTU before Ashley." Neela explains.

"Oh...okay." He mumbles then regroups with her team.

"So how have you been Nila? Now you're working here in Vale after you got shot?" Areon asks.

"Yeah, retired and moved out here to start a store, as you see it's a gun store." Nila catches with her old comrades of Atlas.

"ALPHA! Get inside, Get inside!" They here as the civilians and the rest of the fighting force runs back into the store and slam the door shut.

"What's an Alpha?" One of the civilians asks as the soldiers aim at the door while backing up toward the firing range.

"A big...very big...Grimm. It'll kill us all if we fight out in the open, it's too armor for our weapons to work against it." Cobra explains.

"Damn it all, no explosives, no support. We can't take on this Alpha." Hybrid mumbles.

"This is 1-1 to Prophet! We have an Alpha and we don't have the required equipment to engage such a threat." Ashley calls in as Ironwood's hologram pops on her hud again.

"Affirmative 1-1, I'm sending over a hunter to take care of the Alpha, just sit tight and stay out of his way, he'll finish off the Grimm threat." Ironwood explains as a marker is put outside that says, Hunter DZ.

"Copy we'll sit tight." Ashley complies.

"Good, he's call sign is Salamander, so check your fire, Ironwood out."

"So what from the general?" Neela asks.

"All we can do is sit tight...a hunter will take care of it."

"A hunter, so we just twiddle our thumbs while a hunter takes all the glory?" Jack jokes.

"That sounds about right, we can't do anything else without dying a horrible death." Alice explains.

"Let's better hope he gets here soon, that Alpha is going to find us...it's only a matter of time." Hybrid mumbles as he looks at the front door.

...

"Okay Maggie, Irene, let's get home." Natsu mumbles as he runs toward Beacon.

As he runs, his scroll finds that Ironwood is calling him, "Hello?" He asks as Maggie tries to eat his scroll.

"Natsu, I need your help." He gets straight to the point.

"What is it?" Natsu asks and pries Maggie off his scroll.

"I have men in Vale that are outnumbered by the increasing Grimm forces. Can I ask for your assistance in this matter?"

"I'm heading there right now, where do you want me?

"I thank you, I just got word that my men need help getting to the plaza in the Commercial district, you think you can get there and help them out?" Ironwood asks.

"I'm on it Ironwood." Natsu assures, Ironwood nods then ends the call.

"You hear that guys, we got some fighting to do, you ready for this?" Natsu asks.

Irene nods while Maggie tries to eat his scroll again...but she nibbles his jacket collar instead.

"Okay, let's go!" He smiles then disappears into a yellow flash.

* * *

 **2017! (DWG)**

* * *

"Merry Hic New year..." Natsu mumbles with a big blush on his face.

Team RWBY, CFVY, and JNPR are all partying at Junior's club, much to his dismay, with their favorite hunter stumbling around the dance floor.

"It's just New Year babe." Coco chuckles at his antics as pretty much Natsu's whole harem, dance with Natsu. On the dance floor is Ruby, Yang, Blake, Weiss, Pyrrha, Nora, Coco, Velvet, and both the Malachite twins are enjoying their time dancing with their man.

"He drank all the whiskey again...AGAIN!" Junior yells as he finds all his fresh bottles of whiskey all completely empty.

"I made this club for adults...not for kids!" He mumbles as he turns to see the staff members and students of Beacon walk into the club.

"So much...red." Eirwen notes then looks at her blue kimono.

"How interesting, really flash if I must say." Ozpin notes.

"Natsu is already dancing." Glynda mumbles and smiles at the smile on his face.

"This is a club, not some crappy ball." Junior mumbles but knows that he can't fight these call.

The bear DJ doesn't really care of who he is entertaining, he just wants to get paid.

Irene and Maggie sit on the bar counter watching as their friend dance with his mates, they watch as Natsu deeply breathes in a fires a beautiful beam of golden fire into the air. Junior takes cover under the bar and mumbles under his breath, "This is insane, this is completely nuts."

The Beacon students and staff cheer at the sight and join Natsu on the dance floor.

After hours of dancing and having a golden good time, the new years timer is about to run out and now everyone is outside looking a large ball shining brightly at Beacon.

"5..."

"4..."

"3..."

"2..."

"1..."

"HAPPY NEW YEARS!" Everyone cheers as a drunk Natsu tries to light a line of fireworks, but lights them all in the end.

Everyone smiles at the sight of many different fireworks going off in the sky, with also Natsu throwing a fire ball into the sky as the glowing ball at Beacon blows up into a large green fire work that looks exactly like the Vale symbol.

"Happy New Years babe." Yang cheers and gives Natsu a big kiss on the lips as his fire ball shines above them.

"Happy...hic...New Years Yang." Natsu mumbles as he finishes the kiss and holds her close while he goes over to his other mates to give them all a big kiss.

...

* * *

 **HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE (If you read this in the future this doesn't apply to you)**

 **For Maggie and Melinda, None (Guest) you are pretty smart. The idea came from Neramo (Cheers to Neramo), they are what you said Maggie is a Gore Magala and Shagaru Magala from Monster Hunter, I never played MH before, only in Metal Gear Solid Peace walker in that little section.**

 **VPS- Vale Phantom Squad, look up Ocelot Soldiers Diamond Dogs for visual.**

 **I can't think right now so I can't think of anymore author notes so yeah.**

 **If you like this chapter then good for you.**

 **Till Next Time and happy New Years.**


	24. Insanity Is Sanity

**"So your keyboard is jammed huh?" Speaking**

 _ **"Yesthespacebarwon'tspace!" Communications**_

 _ **'Better bring out the bat.' Thinking**_

 **Sounds come from people's mouths.**

 **RWBY...what a show right?**

 **Fight Fight Fight!**

"Okay, now we're here...where is everyone?" Natsu mumbles to himself as he walks down a battle-worn street with smashed windows, abandoned cars, bullet casings scattered across the road, and slash marks scattered across the street.

Maggie goes on her guard as she feels uneasy in this area, sensing the bad energy in the air as they walk down the street. Irene softly coos as they look around, feeling a little scared of what happened around here.

"This is the place right, right in front of Blades N Bullets, but no one is here...I hope Nila is safe." Natsu mumbles then senses a something behind him.

Natsu quickly turns around but only sees a black blur run into the alleyway, "Irene...take Maggie and watch me from a rooftop, I don't want you two to get hurt." Natsu tells his drakes as he puts them on the ground.

Irene coos as Maggie to get her attention, she does and starts to follow Irene, when Irene hovers above her. Maggie opens her wings to reveal that her wings actually part of an leg, giving Maggie six legs instead of four. She follows Irene up the Blades N Bullet building and set up on the 'U' of the blue Bullet sign.

"Now...where are you?" Natsu whispers and closes his eye then looks around. He finds several blue souls inside the gun store and one black orb running toward him.

He instantly opens his eye then disappears into a yellow flash as something explodes and takes a swipe at his last known position. The hunter then appears a few feet away from the building's dust cloud in front of the store. Natsu reaches for Sally and Pheo but thinks of what he just learned a hour ago, "When you're done hiding in that cloud, come out and fight me," Natsu taunts as he raises his fist in front of him then lights his hands up in golden flames with lighting sparking around the flames.

 _'Let's see how powerful this fire really is,'_ He decides and waits for his enemy to reveal itself.

The dust cloud blows away to reveal very big Ursa looking at him with a killer intent, this Ursa must be as big as a double decker bus. It has spikes as long as stop signs sticking out of its back and rock like armor pad all around its body, created from its own skeleton. The large demonic bear glares at him, waiting for him to make his first move.

"You're not going to run right?" Natsu jokes, but only gets a growl from his opponent.

"That's good, real good," He mumbles, getting excited that he can fight a Grimm that won't run the second a fight starts.

The bear huffs its chest and roars loudly then swings its right claw at Natsu. Natsu blocks the attack but feels that this Grimm is stronger then the other Grimm he has fought in the past. He smirks at this challenge as the bear swings with its free claw, only to have it be blocked again by Natsu, putting the two in a mercy situation.

The Ursa grows impatient and tries to chew Natsu's face off by snapping at his face with its sharp fangs while ignoring that burning and stinging pain keeping from Natsu's burning hands.

"You really need a mint or something," Natsu dodges its mouth while trying to avoid the smell of its bad breath.

He dodges several attempts of its attacks till the bear feels the pain grow unbearable that it falls back a step for a split second recovery before jumping in the air for a ground slam attack. As it falls to the ground, Natsu simply flashes into a yellow flash as the bear creates a creator right on Natsu's last location.

The bear growls as it lifts its claws from the creator it created and finds that Natsu is not a smashed wreak, so he looks around in front of it to look for that good for nothing hunter. It hears foot steps behind it and uses a skill the Ursa got a few years ago, it roars as several of the spikes on its back shoots out to spear the person behind him.

"Whoa!" It hears then turns to find Natsu side stepping to dodge the incoming spike attack.

"That's new," He mumbles and watches the spikes destroy a car behind him, creating an explosion.

Looking back at the bear, Natsu goes on the offensive by running toward the bear with his lighting speed to help him. The bear watches as Natsu flashes out of its sight and scans around it again to look for Natsu, only to find him at the last second in front of him with his fist cocked back, with his whole fist and forearm, set ablaze again. Natsu then buries his fist into its black fur to send a paralyzing amount of electricity surging through its body, shocking it so much that its body locks in place at the pain.

Natsu keeps going by using his free arm to elbow the bear back as he builds up the flames on his other hand, then Natsu fires a beam of lighting from his fisted hand, sending the bear flying down the street and into a building. Natsu watches as a dust cloud consumes the bear and rubble falls on it. Dragneel decides to finish this fight quickly but inhaling deeply and preparing himself for a devastating attack.

 _'Burn!'_ He yells as he covers his mouth with his hands and fires another beam of golden fire at the dust cloud, making the building collapse down from the force of his roar of lighting and flame.

He waits a moment for the cloud to die down but a car comes flying out of the cloud, forcing him to catch the car and stagger back a little at the force. As Natsu puts the car back on its four tires, he sees the Ursa's face cracked from his attack but still fighting strong, and an unusual red glow coming from its eyes, _'Why did I save you?'_ Natsu thinks as he looks down at the car he caught, but before he could step back from the car, the bear shoulder charges the back of the car, sending the car and Natsu flying back to a group of cars behind Natsu. Natsu feels his chest squish between the two cars as his face slams against the hood of the car in front of him.

"This...adds another reason...why I hate cars..." Natsu mumbles as he slowly raises his face from the hood of the car and rubs his nose.

Growing a little bit angry, Natsu puts on hand on the car's side and powerfully pushes the car away from him, making the car fly down another street and crashes into a building, making the car alarm sound off in the distance.

He looks in front him to find the Ursa waiting for him to act, "So you want to play like that? Okay, let's play," He taunts as he rubs his jaw and gets back into his fighting stance as he walks toward his enemy.

The Ursa charges Natsu and starts off with a downward slash, making Natsu defend by blocking its claw. As he defends, the bear unleashes a barrage of swipes at his arms, pushing Natsu back slowly as he tries to hold his ground. It wasn't as bad as Yang's punches, but Natsu feels that he is losing his ground against the Grimm, _'Come on Natsu, focus!.'_ He scolds as the Alpha repeated strikes his arms.

This motivates Natsu enough to find an opening in the Grimm's attacks and start a comeback, so Natsu waits as the Alpha cocks back its claw to counter. When the Grimm does, Natsu quickly grabs its claw and sucker punches the bear dead on nose. Natsu hears something break into little pieces as the Grimm flies back and skids on the road. Natsu punched the Grimm so hard that its white skull armor shattered apart.

"Is that..it?" You're done?" Natsu asks and waits for the Alpha to get back up but it doesn't comply, all it does is breath deep raspy breaths.

"Okay...we're done here," Natsu mumbles and slowly starts to walk toward Ursa as he pulls out Sally from his holster.

"Sorry bud...I can't take any chances with you. If we fought before then, it's been a good run, goodbye," Natsu apologizes at his aims at the Alpha's face, noticing the Ursa's black fur around its face and the red glow on its eyes is no longer there.

The Alpha looks into the barrel of Sally as a golden light builds up from inside it then blinds it as his face is pierced with a bullet. Natsu feels a spike of power fill him as the corpse turns into a black smoke and glides in the wind toward the sky.

"I got the Alpha...you can come out now," Natsu yells out loud as he watches the black smoke dissipate, _'I...I killed it,_ ' He mumbles feeling a sad from ending another creature's life.

"Good work, so you're Salamander, aren't you a little young for this kind of work?" Ashley notes Natsu looking to the sky as everyone in the building walks out.

 _'Hey! I hate that nickname, did Winter tell Ironwood that?'_ Natsu ticks at the name as he realizes that Ashley is a Atlas soldier.

Natsu looks at the group of soldier, "Hey, you're from the dance!" He ignores the question and points at her and Neela.

Ashley grumbles to herself that he remember her from the ball, "You can deal with him Nila," She mumbles and calls in for an extraction for the civilians.

"Nila?! You're alright!" Natsu runs up as he watches the store owner walk up toward him and hugs her.

"Of course I'm fine Natsu, nice work out here. You really saved us," Nila thanks as Sparrow 1 lands right on the street and waits to civilians to climb aboard.

 _"R12 to Striker 1, we're armed and ready for combat over,"_ Alice hears as she spots the gunship fly in the distance with another escort bullhead flying around above them.

"It's nothing Nila, I'm there when you need me," Natsu assures as the two break the hug and Areon directs the civilians into the bullhead.

"Sis, are you coming with us or you're going to the safe zone?" Neela interrupts and walks up toward the two.

"Oh Natsu, this is my sister Neela, Neela this is Natsu, he's my favorite customer at Blades N' Bullets," Nila introduces.

"Hello Neela, nice to meet you," Natsu greets and shakes the hand of Neela's sister.

"Likewise, thanks for the assist Natsu, that Alpha would of found us if it weren't for you," She thanks and nods her head.

"No problem," He assures and gives her a smile then lets the two sisters have a moment while he goes get Irene's and Maggie's attention.

"That won't get me rid of me that quickly little sis, I'm coming with you," Nila assures as Alice and her team provide security around the store.

"Alright, try to keep up then okay? All these years out the field may of hurt you a little bit," Neela jokes.

"I should say the same for you, the last time I saw you shoot, you hit everything but the target," Nila returns her joke, making Neela pout of the memory of the first time she fired a rifle.

"Neela, we're heading out now with the hunter, so hurry this up," Ashley warns as Sparrow 1 lifts off to head back to the safe zone the hunters made for Vale and Atlas forces to gather up the civilians.

"Hey hunter, what are you doing?" Cobra asks, watching Natsu call for someone named Irene and someone named Maggie.

Natsu doesn't answer him as Irene flies down to his shoulder with Maggie landing on his other shoulder, Maggie still clueless of what is around her.

Cobra wants to ask what is sitting on his shoulder but decides to leave that for another time, same for his teammates and his comrades, "Alright everyone listen up, I just been informed that several hunters are fighting the threat of Grimm at the plaza and they are beginning to be overwhelmed by the enemy. We better move now if we want to give them a hand," Alice briefs everyone.

"Hunters as in the Beacon students?" Nila asks.

"Don't know, all I got was their team name, RWBY." Alice answer, making Natsu's eye widen.

"RWBY?! We got to go now!" Natsu yells and runs to the plaza with Irene and Maggie holding on to his jacket tightly.

"Hunter! Damn it, let's go team," Jack mumbles and runs after Natsu, then with his teammates following behind him.

...

"This isn't good..." Ruby mumbles as she, Yang, Blake, and Weiss form a circle on a stage while Grimm form around them, creating a sea of black all around them.

"We can't take them, come on! Bring it!" Yang aggravates the Grimm and punches her fists together.

"There is too many of them, and their growing in numbers as we speak, we need backup," Weiss mumbles and readies herself for battle.

"We can't run either, Nevermore will catch us if the hoard doesn't get us first," Black points out as she spots a Nevermore in the sky.

"Then we fight here, we'll get through this, I'm sure of it," Ruby rallies as she hears her scroll ring.

"Cover me," Ruby orders as she picks up her scroll and quickly raises her Crescent Rose again.

"Hello?" She asks as Yang punches an enemy away.

 _"Ruby! I'm on my way, and I got some backup with me just hold on tight!"_ She hears Natsu's voice.

"Thanks Natsu, where are you coming from?"

 _"3rd street, and we got a gunship too so don't worry, we can do this okay?"_ Natsu rallies, feeling a little worried for his best friends and mates.

Ruby looks around for 3rd street but only finds Grimm faces looking at her, "Umm...I don't know where that is." She mumbles as Blake stabs a Beowulf in the face and kicks it back down the stage.

"RUBY!" Yang yells.

Ruby drops the scroll by accident and turns around to find a Beowulf pouncing toward her, but before she can't attack, a sniper gunshot goes off in the plaza and shoots the Grimm right in the skull, sending the Beowulf flying off the stage.

 _"The smoke, we're coming from the smoke!"_ Natsu yells as everyone and everything looks toward the sound of the gunfire, and they all spot a figure on a rooftop.

"Tango eliminated move in now, the hunters are surrounded." Reap reports as he looks down the side of the rooftop to see his teammates down below throwing smoke grenades where the buildings meet the plaza.

"Smoke deployed." Areon informs as he and the whole fighting force watches as white smoke covers the entrance to the plaza.

"Alright let's go!" Natsu yells as he runs into the smoke with Pheo ready in one hand and the other lit ablaze with his lighting fire.

"R12, open fire on any Grimm you see, friendlies at the white smoke and in the middle of the plaza so watch your fire copy?" Alice calls in.

 _"Solid copy Striker 1, switching to 25 mike mike,"_ Jay assures then ends the transmission.

Alice nods to herself before joining her squad walking in the white smoke with rifles raised.

...

From the skies, two bullheads make their way toward the plaza, one bullhead carrying team CFVY and Professor Port while the other is carrying team JNPR.

"So they already brought the big guns huh?" Coco asks as she watches the gunship, circling around the plaza, shooting two streams of bullets down to the Grimm below.

"Landing now, LZ is hot so get off as soon as I land." The pilot warns as the two bullheads approach the plaza.

"We got it." Coco assures.

Then the bullhead slows down to reveal the plaza scattered with Grimm, the bullhead lands as the other bullhead takes another landing zone.

CFVY and Professor Port quickly disembark the bullhead then get straight into the fight as Grimm run toward them while the bullhead makes a fast exit back to base.

While CFVY and the Professor fight, JNPR make a swift landing and charge toward RWBY at the center of the plaza.

"Let's move out!" Pyrrha yells and pumps her spear into the air before charging the enemy.

"Freeze! We're junior detectives!" Sun shows his badge to the Grimm before him and Neptune.

"We also got badges so you know it's official," Neptune assures as the two fist bump.

Then several squad cars and SWAT armored SUV's park right next to them and hop out armored SWAT units and police officers wearing kelvar vests. The armed forces aim M16 and MPK5 at the charging Grimm and fire at will.

"Let's get them boys!" A police officer yells as he fires his Glock 17.

"You have the right to remain silent..." Sun and Neptune recall the Miranda rule they learned a few hours ago but they stop as they see smoke pop in the street next to them.

They drop as they see Natsu walk out of the smoke cloud and fire Pheo at Grimm in the head before shooting a golden ball of lighting in front of him. What made Sun and Neptune drop their badges, a group of soldiers follow Natsu's lead into battle as they walk out of the smoke cloud and fire their assault rifles. This must be the most badass thing they have ever seen in their lives.

"Come on! Bring it!" Natsu taunts as he punches a Beowulf in the gut the buts the barrel of Pheo under its chin then fires.

A man dressed in armor, head to toe, hip fires a light machine gun, killing wave after wave of charging Beowulves, he laughs as the bodies hit the floor.

"We got this covered hunter, we'll take care of it from here." Alice assures as she takes a knee and unloads another magazine into the fray.

"You got it, good luck Nila," Natsu waves at Nila before running deeper into the fray.

"Favorite customer huh...no wonder," Neela mumbles, Natsu is one strong hunter.

Glynda walks toward the breach with an irritated look on her face while she whips her rider's crop around to eliminate the Grimm around her. She gets ready to fight another Beowulf but a something golden punches it away and into an alleyway, she looks in front of her to find Natsu.

"Glynda! You're alright!" Natsu cheers and shoots another Ursa to add to his kill list.

"Natsu? Who is this-oh we will talk later, I need to seal in the breach," Glynda notices the strange creature on Natsu's shoulder.

Natsu nods, "Okay, I'll cover you," He assures and follows Glynda toward the hole in the street.

It doesn't take long for the two to reach the hole as Natsu covers Glynda, killing all Grimm who dare try to hurt his mentor.

Natsu notices Glynda lifting up the rubble to cover the hole in the ground, so he helps her by raises his free hand into the air, filling up the hole with dirt and killing all the Grimm hiding inside the hole.

"There...now the Grimm can't get in from here...now we just need to take care of the Grimm in the city now," Glynda explains and swats a Grimm away with her rider's crop.

"Oh, so that's what brought the Grimm in? Good that we closed it up," Natsu realizes and watches as several Atlas dropships pass over the plaza and drop in squads of the new combat robots. Soon after that, the Grimm in the plaza are wiped out completely by the fighting force.

"So this is Maggie, how adorable, so there are other dragons out there," Glynda mumbles and she pets the black drake on her head while she carries her in her arms with Irene on her shoulder.

"Yeah, Melinda told me everything about Irene and gave me this cool lighting fire stuff she's back over in...the Emerald Forest," Natsu stops as he notices that the giant Atlas airship is glowing blow at the tip.

The next thing he see's makes him panic, "Maggie, Irene, stay with Glynda!" Natus orders and flashes into a yellow light.

 **Minutes earlier**

Inside the Atlas airship, many Atlas officers type in orders and actions inside the bridge of the ship.

"Sir we have a large heat signal coming from the Emerald Forest," One of the officers inform the Captain of the ship.

"How big?" The captain asks.

"It's 10 times bigger than anything we ever encounter before, our forces on the ground are requesting an Doomsday strike on the position of the heat sig sir."

"That big huh..." The captain purse his lips while he thinks about using such a powerful weapon right now, he decides to ask the General on his opinion on the orders.

"Get me General Ironwood," He orders and waits for the display screen on the bridge to power up.

"Captain? What is it?" Ironwood ask.

"We have an unknown force, larger than any we have encounter before, inside the Emerald Forest. Forces on the ground are requesting a Doomsday strike on the signal's position to eliminate the threat," The captain explains.

"Have you checked that Vale forces are in the AO?"

"We have sir, no General Orchid confirmed that no Vale forces are that deep in the forest. They're still in sector delta sir."

"Can the men gather visual contact with this force?"

"No sir, forces on the ground are currently engaging Grimm hoards as we speak, all they hear are loud roars and tremors below them as they fight. It's most likely a new kind of Grimm sir, something big too."

Ironwood takes a moment to process this information before giving his answer, _'No friendlies in the area...just a very big Grimm...'_ He thinks at the possibility of his men becoming the slaughter of a new Grimm...and he doesn't like it.

"Doomsday strike is approved, fire on that position, and I want visual confirmation that we hit the target as soon as the strike ends understood?!" Ironwood sternly lays out his conditions.

"Yes sir, we'll right on it sir," The captain assures, making Ironwood nod and end the call.

"Alright you heard him, charge up the Doomsday weapon!" The captain barks orders, making the officers on deck scatter across.

"Fireteam, aim the cannon at the Sector Delta, coordinates one one three, two six niner," He hears as he looks outside to see the ship line up to the Emerald Forest.

"4-2, we have confirmed Doomsday strike, retreat at designated mark to avoid the shockwave of the blast copy?"

 **Emerald Forest**

Natsu appears somewhere in the Emerald Forest, looking for Melinda, he watched as the Atlas Airship fire several blue beams of destruction up into the air and at the Emerald Forest to created an explosion that can be seen inside the Vale and probably in space.

"MELINDA! Where are you!?" He yells as he runs toward a several mini mushroom clouds in front of him.

He runs for a few minutes, feeling terrified for Melinda's well being, but still hoping that she's alright and unharmed, "Please be okay, please be okay..." Natsu mumbles as he runs past trees in blinding speed, heading toward Melinda's last know position.

Then Natsu runs into an opening in the forest an almost falls in side of a large creator but catches himself, he looks around to find that the creator could be almost 200 yards long in diameter. He looks to the middle of the creator to mind a familiar sight of a giant golden dragon lying in the middle of the creator.

"MELINDA!" He yells then teleports down to her.

"N...Natsu...is that you?" She mumbles and senses a human in front of her.

"Melinda, you're alright!" Natsu sighs in relief and finds no life threatening wounds on Melinda, she must be super tired from defecting that blast, but her most of her body is covered in a smoke and dust.

"M...Maggie? Wh-where is she?" She asks slowly as if she's in pain.

"She's safe with Irene back in Vale, we did it Melinda, we saved Vale thanks to you," Natsu smiles.

"Th...thank you Natsu...I...I fear I don't have...have long N...Natsu," She softy warns and takes slow deep breaths.

"Melinda what are you talking-No oh no no no please no Melinda!" Natsu falls back in horror and shock as the smock clears up to reveal that Melinda's bottom legs and tail are nothing but a red mush next to her pile of inner meat sprawled out across the ground.

Natsu starts to breathe quickly at the sight of the blood and guts in front of him.

"N..Natsu...I need to...ask you a...f-favor," Melinda whispers, feeling that her time is running out quickly.

"M...Melinda...please don't die...I-I can fix this. Don't you worry I can't fix this," Natsu stumbles to his feet and thinks of what can stop the bleeding and save her.

"Too much...blood...Natsu...li-listen to me," She mutters.

"You can tell me later Melinda, I'll save you, I'll fix this and you and Maggie can be together again!" Natsu yells and feels his hands shake in fear and his body shut down in panic.

"Take...care...of...Ma...Mag...gi..." Melina takes her last breath and says her last words to the world before letting the end take her, letting death take her away.

Tears start to roll down Natsu's face as he runs up to Melinda and starts to shake her, "MELINDA! Wake up, don't die on me...don't you die on me Melinda!" Natsu yells as shakes Melinda repeatedly, hoping that she will open her eyes again.

"Melinda, why, don't leave...don't go..." Natsu breaks down and falls to his knees while hugging her nose and crying.

He feels a old pain build in his chest, in his soul, a pain so great that it starts something that can't be stopped. A pain that releases a beast inside him, a demon that takes no side on the battlefield, a beast who kills all in sight to quench a never ending lust of blood inside him.

 _'Burn...burn them all,'_ A voice whispers in Natsu ear, his own voice, he's telling himself to stop.

Then all of a sudden, Natsu stops crying, his pain, his suffering, his misery all stops in one moment to be replaced with something more. Something greater that fills him with power...anger. His body fills in fury, a never dying fire, that makes him a puppet to his own rage.

Natsu then slowly rises to his feet and turns around from the body then looks for the nearest thing to kill, _'All will burn...all will die,'_ He mumbles as Natsu opens his eye and only see black and red. The color of the night, and the color of blood is all he can see, all he wants to see.

Then fire sets Natsu's body ablaze, the flame dancing around him is the color the represents him, represents who he is, represents what he feels. The flame around him is pure black, the darkest color of them all. He feels dead, alone, abandoned, and most of all...hungry. Hungry for blood, and blood he shall have, blood to be split with his own hands.

Natsu then walks away from the corpse of the friend he couldn't save, the mother who wanted nothing more but to protect her child, the person who he can never me, and chooses to go down a path to kill. A path that he will never come back, unless someone saves him from his own darkness.

...

"Did we get it?"

"I don't know, but we got orders to check it out."

"Uh...it better be dead, whatever it is."

A convoy of Atlas soldiers walks through the woods with a Paladin watching their six. The group must be at least 10 Atlas soldier and 11 to count the Paladin pilot, walking through the forest.

They all stop as they see something hiding behind a tree, one soldier put his gun up, "Something's behind the tree!" He yells, making his comrades aim at the tree, but they see a man walk out from the tree and stare blankly at all of them.

"What the hell, his eye," Someone mumbles as they all feel something bad about this guy, and his eye is helping.

"Is he one of them or what?"

"Humans can't be them right? It could be just a contact or something."

"I don't care, sir step aside, this is Atlas business," The man closes to Natsu warns as he aims his rifle at him, finger on the trigger.

Natsu doesn't answer as he sets his body ablaze with his dark fire, making everyone go on alert and prepare for combat, "What is that?!" Someone mumbles but gets no answer.

Natsu only walks toward the first soldier he sees and balls his hands into fists, "Step back, I'm warning you!" Natsu's target yells and steps back a few steps before shooting once at Natsu.

His flame acts as a shield and melts the bullets before it can hurt Natsu, "Damn it, FIRE FIRE!" Someone yells and open fires at Natsu.

In a split second, Natsu is under fire from all the soldiers, even the Paladin, while Natsu walks to the solder, "Why won't you die?!" The soldier in front of Natsu yells as he feels his suit reach unstable degrees as Natsu puts his hands on his shoulder and grips it tightly.

The soldiers begin to panic as their teammate screams in pain as Natsu melts his suit and his skin, "I can't shoot him!" Someone yells as they as a fist bursts through his back, making the soldier scream his lungs out from the pain. Luckily his wound is already been sealed by the flames but Natsu only retracts his fist from his back and drops him to the floor, making the soldier look down to the hole in his chest and try to cover it with his shacking hands.

As Natsu walks away, he snaps slowly raises his left hand and crushes it, sending the poor man into the flames. Making every one watch as the solder burns and call for help, "MAKE IT STOP! AHHH!" He scream before he burns to death.

"GRENADE OUT!" Someone yells as a soldier throws a frag at Natsu's feet, just for Natsu to slowly pick it up and look at it.

"That's right you son of a- MOVE!" Natsu hears as he throws the grenade to his right. He watches as the frag blows up and sends two soldiers flying into the trees around the group.

"Oh shit...you're going to be alright," A soldier assures as he knees down to his comrade below him with his leg blown off.

The wounded man only mumbles as he goes into shock with his helmet half broken, with some of his face shown, and a piece of shrapnel lodged into his brain.

"The fuck, KILL HIM!" A soldier yells as he wipes the blood off his helmet then fires his gun at Natsu, but only getting the same result from last time.

Natsu grows tired of the shooting and raises both his hands into the air, making the guns of the soldiers burn that the guns turn orange. The soldiers drop their rifles in pain as the pilot in the Paladin starts to grow orange.

"HELP! It burns! HELP ME!" The pilot screams and tries to get out of the machine but the combat robot suit blows up in a great ball of fire.

"We're screwed! RUN!" Someone yells at the back of the convoy, but before the others can do the same Natsu creates a fire wall around them to box them in, to ensure them that...death is inevitable.

"No no no, we're do we go!" A soldier yells and looks back to Natsu walking toward them with a twisted smile on his face.

"I'll take my chances out there then here," The remaining six soldiers watch as the seventh soldier runs into the fire, he gets to the other side and rolls on the ground to put out the fires, but he only burns alive. They hear as their comrade scream to death as he burns.

"We're sitting duck in here! Get away from him," A solider yells as one charges Natsu with his fist cocked back.

He throws a swing but Natsu catches his fist easily, he screams in pain as his hands burns from his fire, he drops to his knee in pain as he hears Natsu chuckle at his pain. Then Natsu uses his free hand to force his arm the opposite way his arm is suppose to bend, Natsu uses so much force that his forearm comes clean off and his sprays blood all over Natsu, which only turns to vapor from his fire.

The soldier only screams while holding his bleeding arm as he falls to the ground, "HELP ME!" He screams and tries to crawl toward the remaining five soldier with Natsu watching him closely.

"Shit...what do we do? We can't help him," A soldier warns but another one of his comrades tries to help him.

"I got you man!" He yells as he grabs his hands and attempts to drag him away but Natsu stops him by grabbing the armless leg by the hand.

"WHAT?! Where are you going?!"

This only makes the poor man scream even louder as he feels Natsu's hand burn through his pants and scorch his hand with his fire.

"Come on! Let go of him!" The Atlas soldier hears as he tries to pull his buddy back but the soldier looks at him.

"Don't let go! Ahh...Don't you dare let go!" He yells through screams as Natsu begins to pull a little harder forcing the two toward him.

"Let go! He's dead already!" He hears but remain with his comrade but he losses grip of his friend and falls back on the ground.

"NOOO!" He screams as he falls back and falls on the ground, before he could react, Natsu raises his boot and stomps on his face, making his face nothing more than a meat pancake filled with brains and teeth.

The soldier watches in horror as the corpse of his friend twitches after death, fury fills him and he charge Natsu with tears in his eyes. He then throws a punch but Natsu dodges it and jabs his gut, breaking his ribs on impact, he feels his ribs stab his lungs as Natsu recoils his fist and hooks his face. The soldier staggers back as his helmet breaks from his fist, but he remains on his feet.

Natsu then laughs louder and hits the soldier again on the face, making the soldier spit out blood and stand back up again.

His teammates cringe at the sounds of breaking bones and punches of Natsu beating the soldier all to hell while laughing the whole time.

"WE'RE dead, we're dead!" One of the remaining four finally breaks and pulls out a grenade and pulls the pin and releases the hammer.

"Wait stop!" One yells as another soldier kicks the soldier away at the last second before grenade explodes, sending chucks of the soldier's body on his comrades and the dirt beneath him.

Back with Natsu, he laughs at the pitiful sight of the soldier lying in front of him while covering his face with trembling hands, "Ki...kill me..." He mumbles to the monster standing in front of him.

This only makes Natsu smile at him and step over him to fight his comrades, "What...he didn't kill-" Another Atlas soldier notes but Natsu only repeats what he did to the first man he killed and sets the soldier on fire, making him scream his last breath.

"Ma-maybe we can all take him down at once...maybe he's already down for the count, we just need to beat him," A soldier plans.

"I think we can do, three against one, we can do this," Another joins in but the last soldier has second thoughts.

"Okay, on three..one...two...three!" The first soldier counts down and only three run toward Natsu while screaming their battle cries.

They don't seem to notice the last soldier who stayed but they continue on their plan to overwhelm Natsu...just to have Natsu activate a trap waiting for the two.

The one on his right swings first with a jab but Natsu only uses this to grip his forearm, making another fall to his power and do the only thing that they can do...scream.

Natsu doesn't forget about the second one and cocks his head to the side to dodge the punch then returns the favor by grabbing his face. Putting the two in a deadlock of pain and suffering.

The last one soldier falls to his knees in fear and rocks in place, trying to block out the screams of his teammates. "Shut up...SHUT UP!" He screams as his blocks his ears with his hands.

Natsu only smiles brightly as he plants fear into the last soldier as he holds his friends in place. He finishes off the one to his right by kicking his leg the wrong way to send his bone sticking out of his leg. The two soldiers drop to the floor as Natsu lets go of them both go. The one on the right whimpers as he leans on his other leg as Natsu puts on hands at the back of his head and the other on his face then quickly snaps his neck in one swift movement. His body twitches as it falls to the ground, his friend doesn't really care that he died, he is more worried about the fact that is face is burning with Natsu's fire.

Dragneel looks over to Natsu and decides to finish him off by placing his boot on his back, making the man let out another powerful scream as Natsu drills his foot in his back. While he screams, Natsu stomps on his back that it hurts...but doesn't kill him. Making the soldier suffer long and slow for the last surviving soldier to listen to. For a minute straight, Natsu uses the Atlas soldier's back as a stomping tool for his sick pleasure. Now the soldier receiving the punishment is only creates gasps and groans to sound his suffering, he can no longer scream now that his lungs are empty from air.

Natsu grows bored of his toys current state, and finally finishes him off by stomping one final time, sending his boot through his chest and squishing that little meat blob he called a heart. He lifts his boot slowly as his organs and meaty insides stick to his boot. The smell of meat burns in the air as Natsu scraps the muscle and meat under his boot on the dirt below him.

He then slowly walks over to the last soldier of the 10 footmen, noticing that he is nothing more than a broken mess, mentally and physically...broken is all who he is. He slowly looks in horror to find Natsu staring at him with the largest smile on his face.

"Please no...no..." He pleas and starts to crawl away from Natsu but he stops as he feels the fire wall on his back.

He whimpers as Natsu stops in front of him and cracks his neck, he then swiftly pierces his hand into his chest. The soldier looks down to see his hand inside his chest then watches as another hand joins it inside his chest. He breathes quickly and looks back at Natsu while stuttering

"AAHH!" He screams as he feels Natsu's hand push away from each other, like two magnets of the same charge next to each repulsing each other forcefully. The pain grows unbearable as Natsu's hands tear a larger gap in his chest and his stops screaming once Natsu uses everything his has to split him into two pieces. He splits like a paper being tear apart and blood sprays into the sky as the two pieced man falls to the ground with its insides flopping out of its meaty prison.

Natsu smiles at the pure gore he has created with his burning fist as he stands up. He extinguishes his hands and body of his fire to get a better view of the destruction around him, the fire wall, the burning Paladin, and of course the many bodies of his poor poor playthings. He then begins to think of who he shall hurt next but he senses someone behind him...someone familiar. He turns around to find a woman with gray hair in a kimono looking around in horror at the sight, "Natsu...what did you do?" She whispers, it is none other than Grayfia...Death.

Natsu doesn't waste anymore time and runs toward her while laughing manically with his fist cocked back, as he approaches he gets a good look of Grayfia's fearful look on her face...but something snaps in Natsu to stop. Grayfia closes her eyes in fear and waits for his fist to hit her but nothing happens. She opens her eyes to find Natsu's fist right next to her cheek, but something is stopping him from hitting her. She steps back to find Natsu holding his own arm from hitting her with his face filled with fear at the idea of hurting Grayfia.

"No...don't...hurt her..." He mumbles as he hands begin to tremble, trying to stop his own power. Grayfia watches as Natsu finally gives him and passes out. Grayfia quickly catches Natsu and hugs him dearly, "Natsu...you're okay...you're okay." She whispers and hugs Natsu tightly as she feels tears run down her cheeks.

...

..

.

"Alright boys...mission complete," Cobra announces as he looks around an empty plaza.

"About time, those Beowulfes are a pain to deal with," Jack admits and he spots Reap helping Nila fix some chairs of a wreaked cafe.

"Didn't even scratch my armor, so I'm a happy man," Hybrid nods assuringly as he dusts off his tank outfit.

"Nothing ever scratches your armor Hybrid," Cobra points out as the three join Alice sitting on the edge of a bullhead.

"Any plans now boss?" Jack asks.

"Nope, not for now, but I think we'd better head back to base for debrief," Alice explains and places her M16 on the behind the pilot's seat.

"Okay then, let's mount up, REAP! Get over here, we're leaving," Cobra yells and waves his hand at the sharpshooter.

"No, just got orders that he's staying for clean up duty," Alice explains and waves at Reap for him to ignore that.

Cobra only scoffs and gets on board, "Why only him?"

Alice doesn't answer him as Jack nudges him while the bullhead lifts off, "What else dude? He's a sniper, he got more intel for the rescue squad then all of us."

"Ah...I think that makes sense," He mumbles as Reap waves at them as they leave.

"Okay, that's all of it, now what?" Reap asks as Nila cracks her knuckles.

"Don't know, maybe I'll head back to the safe zone, see what I can do for the wounded. I might not look like it, I'm a not as bad of a medic as my sister is," Nila jokes as the two walk over to Neela and her team getting on a bullhead.

"Hey sis, we're heading back to the safe zone, you coming?" She asks.

"Yeah, Reap what about you?" Nila asks as she hops on the bullhead.

"Yup, orders to report to General Orchid to fill her about a mission before this op," Reap explains then joins the group.

"Ah..why didn't your team take you? They just left you here," Aeron notes.

"They got to return to base for debrief, which is the opposite direction from the safe zone, it's off northwest from here," Reap explains as the bullhead takes off.

"Oh...so what is VPS? Like a special forces?" Ashley asks as the group take their seats.

"Vale's Phantom Soldiers, kinda like recon unit, but we're more of an anti-Grimm group that isn't hunters," Reap explains.

"Why Phantom Soldiers, sounds a little odd for a group."

"I know, my leader Alice made it up, when she first started this group, she noticed that all the members of her squad lost something from the Grimm...and we're the phantoms of our fallen brothers, sisters...families. On the hunt for the Grimm, out for revenge," He explains darkly.

"Hmm...interesting," Nila mumbles, a dark way of naming a squad but a squad is a squad after all.

"Our name is plain, Atlasian Shock Trooper Unit, we're like you guys, just for Atlas. Going out eliminating Grimm for military ops," Ashley explains then something interrupts the two.

They all hear something shatters and they look to the pilot to find her leaning over the stick of the bullhead with the mirror in front of her bloody and showing several cracks from one bullet hole...she's dead...and the bullhead is spinning out of control.

They hear a beeping as the soldier spin out of control and falls down, "Someone get the stick!" Aeron yells as he tries to get to the pilot. They all try to reach the pilot to stabilize the bullhead as it falls down the streets below. It doesn't take long for the bullhead to make contact with the ground, when it does, it buries itself into the street and creates a long creator in the ground as he comes to a stop.

...

Reap is the first to wake up from the crash, his eyes widen and his looks around but quickly feels a sharp, constant pain coming from his chest. He looks down to find a piece of shrapnel lodged into his chest, if it was more to his right then his heart would throw in the towel. He grunts as he takes off his seatbelt and stumbles over to the first body he sees. He finds Ashely and takes off her helmet to reveal her closed eyes and white hair tied to a pony tail. He checks for a pulse to find it still beeping and he puts his arms under hers and on her chest to get a hold on her to pull her out. He grits his teeth as blood drips from his wound and drags Ashley to a safe position away from the burning bullhead.

He puts her down gently then falls to his knees and spits out blood as the pain grows stronger, but he fights through the pain and goes back in the bullhead then pulls out Aeron, Nila, Neela back out of the bullhead one by one, growing slower with each passing second.

He finally gets to the pilot, luckily still instant from the crash, he stumbles to her seat and lifts her up to find that she wasn't shot in the head, but in the stomach.

 _'Maybe there's a chance she's alive,'_ He mumbles and checks a pulse and quickly finds a faint one, making his eyes widen.

"Thank...you..." He mumbles and cuts off her seatbelt with his chrome black knife the takes off her helmet to release her black midnight hair, tied to a bun.

He then repeats what he did for the others and drags her out then places her next to Neela. Reap then puts his hands over her wound to stop the bleeding, making her gasp as she wakes up, "I...I got you...you're alright," He mumbles, growing weak from all the blood he lost.

"What...what happen? I saw a light in the distance...then..." She mumbles.

"We...crashed...but...we're...okay..." He explains.

Then the two hear the bullhead build up quickly, as if it's going to explode, Reap on grits his teeth and uses his body to protect the pilot from the blast.

"What's going-" She stops mid sentence as a Reap hovers over her and an explosion goes off, her eyes widen as Reap yelps in pain to reveal that a large piece of shrapnel impaled his back and now sticks out of his stomach, she wants to help him but the bullet in her stomach forces her to stay down.

Reap whimpers as he slowly falls on his back, right on the shrapnel in his back _, 'So this is how I die...I don't care...saved someone at least,'_ He thinks and feels tired so he starts to close his eyes.

"HEY, Stay with me! Don't close your eyes, wake up! I need a medic here, I'm losing this one," He hears before closing his eyes and knocking out from the pain.

 **Sugar Rush (No Vigilance)**

"Oh my- NATSU! I didn't know you baked this good!" Yang blushes at the excellent muffins Natsu made for her.

"What is this food you speak of?!" A chibi Nora and Ruby walk into the room to see Natsu nodding proudly of his work.

"Natsu made muffins? What?! Chocolate chip too, Natsu, what about me?!" Ruby asks and hugs Natsu on the arm.

"Yeah Natsu, you forgot all about us!" Nora agrees and hugs his other arm.

"Well you gotta wait for the next batch I'm making, Yang got here first, see that sign." Natsu tries to point at the sign at the door, 'Natsu's muffins, first come first serve.' It said in a major snafu font.

"YAY!" They cheer as they kick Yang out the door and sit at the table in the middle of the room.

Natsu nods and walks to the kitchen behind him then gets straight to work.

...

"~I got my choco chips, can't mess with this, choco chip, choco chip~" Natsu sings to himself while he grabs a bag of chocolate chips and places them on the counter island in the center of the kitchen.

"Got my sugar, bowl of sugar, sugar sugar sugar sugar." He sings and pours a bag of sugar into a clear blow while nodding his head to a beat.

"I got my eggs, named them Meg, little eggs, sweets eggs. Ba da da dum, da da dah dum." He sings himself a tune then leaves again, sadly he didn't see hands, wearing pink gloves, quickly takes the bowl of sugar from the counter and sneaks away the room while giggling.

"Now put the sugar...where's my sugar...well gotta get more sugar." Natsu sings again then prepares himself to make another bowl of sugar.

After several minutes of baking, Natsu made a cute little bunch of muffins with little signs on the muffins that have both Ruby's and Nora's emblems on them.

"Alright! All done, RUBY, NORA! Muffins are done!" He calls and walks back to his serving room while carrying his muffins.

"Ruby? Nora...oh..." Natsu stops to see Ruby running around the room with her roses falling everywhere in the room while Nora works out a storm while doing repeated one armed push up with the biggest smile on her face. Natsu walks over to the table and sets the muffin on the round table in the run and notices a half filled bowl of sugar with spoons in it on the table.

"There my sugar." He mumbles and picks up the sugar, ignoring how Ruby and Nora are filled with energy from their sugar consumption.

"Natsu, you got...muffins?" The rest of Jaune's team walks into the room with Pyrrha and Ren with him.

"I did, but I got to make a new batch." Natsu explains and walks back into the kitchen, making footsteps in the piles of rose peddles as he goes to the kitchen.

"Is-is this a bad time? We can back later." Jaune stutters, feeling a little uneasy as the piles of rose peddles grows and Nora does her push ups.

"It's fine, take a seat, I'll be done in like...5 minutes." Natsu assures.

"Uh huh..." Jaune mumbles as he spits out rose peddles on his mouth while Pyrrha and Ren swim through the flood of peddles coming from Ruby's semblance.

...

 **OKAY done...**

 **Gotta get that gore back into the story you know? It's been awhile since I did that. Is it bad that I'm killing Atlas soldier while listening to Elfen Lied beats 'cause I am.**

 **GUEST REVIEWS**

 **None - I got you, I put those in the future, thanks for the tips.**

 **Guest - That is why Melinda didn't ride Natsu off to battle in Vale...'caused Atlas killed her...and for Zancrow no, no one else from FT or Highschool DxD are making an appearance in this story.**

 **200! REVIEWS! We did it, 200 review club now pals, thank you all for your continued support everyone, that's one hell of a way to start the new year of 2017.**

 **If you like this slaughter then good for you**

 **Till Next Time**


	25. Sacrifice Innocent Memories

**"We won't be forgotten, we'll never give in." Speaking**

 _ **"This war we achieved has allowed us to win." Communications**_

 _ **'Carry on.' Thinking**_

 **Groan Sigh Moan Sounds**

 **Here we go again, nothing I own is good.**

 **Recovery**

 **Beep...Beep...Beep**

The sounds of a heart monitor beeps loudly in a large hospital room with two beds on one side of the room and two more beds at the opposite side of the room.

Current a doctor and a nurse are checking on a male in the bed at the other side of the room, "How's he holding up?" The doctor asks.

"Signs show that he's stable doctor, but barely, it's a miracle he survived this long from the blood lost and trauma he endured before he got here." The nurse informs as the doctor crosses her arms and signs.

"But he will live, he'll recover from this and all that matters isn't?" The doctor mumbles as the room's door opens.

They look to the door to find a woman, wearing a dark green military officer's uniform with medals on her chest, taking off her green beret to reveal long white hair and white bunny ears, "How are they?" She asks as she reveals her red eyes to the staff of the hospital.

The nurse and the doctor salute the officer, "General Orchid, he's stable, but still unconscious. We managed to remove most of the shrapnel from his body but we can't get the ones near his heart, surgery will just kill him. So they will have to sit there until his willing to remove them." The doctor explains as the General walks to the side of the bed and holds his hand. General Orchid is known for her compassionate bond with her soldiers. She and her soldiers have strong bong with each other that they consider each other family. So watching the soldier in the hospital bed hurts her to see him in such a state. This bond creates a unique relation among soldier on the battlefield, they look out for each other, for their family.

"And what of the other survivors?" She asks.

"Pilot Sarah, ST. Ashley, and Nila Indigo are the only survivors with Lieutenant. ST. Areon and ST. Indigo died before reaching the hospital. Areon died soon after the bullhead exploded, killed from flying shrapnel goes through his heart. As for Indigo, she died of blood lost on the trip here." The doctor explains hesitantly.

"I...I see, and is this Nila Indigo related to ST. Indigo?"

"Yes, they're sisters. Nila being the oldest of the two." The nurse interrupts then the three of them hear a gasp of air from behind them.

They look to the sound of the gasp to find Nila breathing deeply while sitting up on her bed, "Nila, about time you woke up, how are you feeling? Do you feel dizzy, do you need something?" The nurse questions as she calms Nila down.

"No thank you...what happen?" She mumbles then nods as the doctor hands her a glass of water to drink.

"You and several others were inside a bullhead when it crashed, one of your comrades managed to save you and the rest of the passengers, including the pilot, out of the bullhead before it exploded. If it weren't for him, you wouldn't be here." She bluntly explains.

"Who saved me?" She asks then takes a sip of her water.

"He did, but he's in a coma like state currently, but he should wake up in a few hours hopefully." The doctor turns and points at the bed across from hers. Showing her a man with short black hair with the sign in front of the bed that says, Lieutenant Ray.

"And what of my sister, Neela? Is she alright?" Nila asks, but begins to worry about her sister as the doctor rubs her her chin and breaks eye contact with her.

She watches as a bunny faunus walk up to her and shack her head softly at her, "No...no...no." Nila realizes the worst is a reality and she begins to break down.

"Neela Indigo, died from blood loss on the trip here, I'm sorry for your lost Nila." General Orchid tries to comfort the veteran and rubs her back soothingly.

"Neela...no..." Nila mumbles and feels tears run down her eyes with a tight pain in her heart, she didn't even see her sister when she died...or even tell her that she loved her. What kind of person is she if she can't protect her little sister? Orchid then hugs Nila as she sobs on her shoulder while the nurse and the doctor feel sad for seeing another soldier break down into tears.

Nila lets her emotions take over till she calmed down and regained her composure, she blows her nose and thanks the general for comforting her, "Who are you?" She finally asks, forgetting the get the lady's name.

"I am General Orchid of the Vale army, I wished we met on better...circumstances." She greets with a crooked smile.

Hearing the title General, Nila feels anger and rage but more determination fill her body, "General...can I ask you favor?"

"Anything Nila." Orchid assures.

Nila takes a deep breath, "I want to join the army again." She explains after gathering the courage to confess.

"The army? Nila, I'm sorry, but you are in no condition to.." The doctor interrupts but they hear the door open again and several footsteps walk in.

"I think we can help with that." They hear and the four look to the door to find the whole VPS squad, wearing green fatigues, holding flowers and balloons for their fallen comrades.

...

"Ozpin...Ozpin!" A man's voice yells in Ozpin's office. The headmaster of Beacon is sitting in his chair with a hologram of three people sitting around a table looking at him with concerned eyes.

Ozpin looks at the dressed up people with a cup of coffee in his hands, "Yes councilmen?" He mumbles.

"These recent events have us somewhat...concerned over the matter of broadcasting and hosting the Vytal Festival here in Vale if we can't even defend our own city, therefore, we have reached out to the Atlas council and have come to an agreement to put General Ironwood as head of security of the Vytal Festival event, General." A man explains as Ironwood's hologram pops up on the screen.

"Thank you councilmen, I assure you all that we will lend as many troops to ensure that this event goes smoothly, and more importantly, safely. With the Atlas fleet protecting the stadium, nothing can harm our people." Ironwood assures confidentially.

"Is this all?" Ozpin asks, looking extremely displeased of this whole endeavor to scold him for his actions in protecting Vale.

"No...who is Natsu Dragneel?" The councilwoman asks.

This makes Ozpin glare at Ironwood then sighs, "Natsu Dragneel is indeed a hunter, he his under Professor Goodwitch's care-"

"But is Natsu Dragneel an official student of Beacon Academy?" The woman interrupts him.

"No...he isn't, but I like I have mentioned before that he is-"

"Then we would like you to hand Natsu Dragneel to General Ironwood to aid him in his mission to protect our citizens, is this understood Ozpin? This is an order and will take affect immediately." She interrupts him again, making Ozpin tick in annoyance and slight anger that Ironwood played him.

"Ozpin? Is this understood?"

"...As you wish." Ozpin complies reluctantly.

"Good." She says then ends the call, leaving Ironwood with him.

"This is the right move Ozpin, I assure you it's the right move." Ironwood explains and ends the call, leaving Ozpin to his thoughts.

"Isn't this just wonderful?" He mumbles to himself, thinking over how Ironwood just took a chuck out of his plan and threw it out the window.

...

Natsu sleeps in his room with Glynda at his side with Maggie and Irene playing on Natsu's bed. Glynda has been at Natsu's side since she found him unconscious in the Emerald forest. She looked for him after the Doomsday strike and found Natsu lying in the center of his training grounds, alone, and knocked out cold. So she called in help as she took Natsu back to Vale, now she's at his side, waiting for him to recover.

She holds his hand and rubs it while looking at Maggie and Irene circle each other on the other side of Natsu's bed. Maggie is an interesting creature and Glynda finds her very intriguing from her unique appearance. She is also interesting why Maggie seems to feel her way around instead of looking around, but she'll save the questions for later after Natsu has recovered.

"What happened in the Emerald Forest?" She mumbles and thinks about the state of Natsu was in when she found him.

"Hello?" She hears and looks at the door to find team RWBY walk in to the room with cards, balloons, and plushes for Natsu even though he's been out for only a few hours.

"How's he holding up Professor?" Blake asks the team walk next to Natsu bed.

"Nothing has changed since the last time you all were here. Dr. Eirwen is returning soon to find out what is wrong with him." Glynda explains.

"Aw who is this Iggy? Who's your wittle friend her, aw you are such a cutie!" Weiss breaks the tension in the room as she rubs Maggie's belly as she roll on her back.

Zwei puts his paws on the bed while Irene lands on his head, making in bark happily while the rest of RWBY look at Maggie with curious eyes.

"Who is this?" Ruby asks as Maggie coos at the good feeling of getting her belly rub.

"Sadly I don't know, Natsu left me with these two before leaving for the Emerald." Glynda explains as Pyrrha and Nora walk into the room also carrying get well cards and balloons.

"Welcome, come join the party." Yang jokes while Blake elbows her gut.

"Is Natsu up yet?" Nora asks, getting a little impatient that he's still sleeping, if he doesn't wake up, she is going to slap him till he wakes up.

"I'm sure he will be up soon Nora, he just needs a little sleep, that's all." Pyrrha assures as they drop their gifts with the rest of Natsu's gifts and find a spot in the room to get comfortable for Natsu's awakening.

"I'm sure he's fine, just little fatigued from the breach that's all." They hear Dr. Eirwen walk into the room with Coco and Velvet behind her.

"Oh, it's looks like we weren't the only ones thinking of Natsu." Coco mumbles and looks around the room to find that everyone in the room is female...and worried about Natsu...kinda of putting competition flags on all of them, even the Professors.

"Dr. Eirwen? Is he going to alright?" Ruby asks the main question in everyone's mind right now.

She nods as she sits on the bed and puts her hand on his forehead, as she does, they all hear a groan coming from Natsu and they all look at him.

"Natsu?" Pyrrha mumbles, feeling a little bit of relief to hear him again.

"See, I told you, he is fine and a-okay!" Nora smiles and crosses her arms proudly.

"Give him some room ladies, he needs breathing room." Eirwen explains as Glynda steps back to her some room to check up on him.

The others slowly comply to her wish and take a step back, while still trying to get a view of Natsu, "...E..Eirwen? What are you do-doing here?" Natsu yawns and opens his eye to find Eirwen's cleavage in his face.

He watches as the doctor move back to reveal her happy face with a soft smile on her face, "Morning Natsu, you got some visitors that want to see you." She assures and takes a step as he sees his mates, and potential mates, smiling at him at the fact that he's finally up.

"About time you woke up, you had us worried hotshot." Yang jokes hugs him tightly then kisses him quickly on the cheek while no one is looking.

"I'm happy to see you too Yang." Natsu assures and returns the hug then watches her take a step as Blake takes her place.

"I'm glad you're alright Natsu." The faunus admits and tilts her head while smiling at him.

"You nothing can't get me down forever Blake." Natsu points out and pulls Blake in for a hug.

"It's good to see you up Natsu." Ruby cheers as she and Natsu fist bump then hug each other.

"It's good to back." Natsu nods with a bright smile.

"Natsu, I...I glad you are alright." Weiss stutters, feeling a little weird showing her emotions around her team that isn't annoyance.

Team RWBY are the first people to greet Natsu and they all hug him then back up for the rest to greet him.

"Nice to see you handsome." Coco smirks and takes off her glasses to show her beautiful chocolate eyes.

"You too, now come here!" Natsu smiles and gives her a big hug.

"N-Natsu...I'm glad you're okay, I-I made you some cookies." Velvet stutters and blushes as she hands Natsu a cute box a cookies.

"Aw thanks Velvet, you can eat some with me." Natsu smiles at her as he takes a cookie, snaps it in half, then hands the half to her while he eats the cookie.

Velvet blushes as all of Natsu's visitors find a place on his bed to sit on, "Natsu, do you remember anything from yesterday, before you passed out?" Eirwen asks.

"I uh...I ah remember leaving Irene and Maggie with you Glynda, before I left for the Emerald Forest, but everything is a blur after that." Natsu recalls and looks to his mentor next to him.

"Irene and Maggie? How are they? I don't remember you leaving three with me, just Ig and this one." Glynda points all, making Irene growl at that name, Iggy is fine but Ig sounds too much like a boy's name.

Natsu gives Irene a smile to calm her down as Maggie bumps into Coco's hand, making the leader smile of the cute creature, "Right, I found something out when I found...Ig...Ig is actually a girl, and she wants to be called Irene, and that one is Maggie." Natsu explains.

"WHAT?!" Weiss yells and looks at Irene and back at Natsu.

"Ig-Irene?! She's a she?! I didn't know about it! Irene I'm sorry girl, I didn't know, but I swear I won't forget!" Weiss panics and hugs Irene tightly then rubs her tummy, trying to gain her forgiveness.

Irene coos forgivingly as everyone else says their apologies for not knowing the most basic of information about their friend. For some odd reason, Maggie likes to follow Yang's scent and it always ends Maggie hitting something soft and warm, "Aw hi Maggie, I think she likes me." Yang chuckles at the cute creature's antics.

"Is she blind?" Ruby asks as she watches the creature look everywhere but her direction.

"Yeah, but she uses this weird scent trail to help her sense things around her, you know, to get to know her surroundings." Natsu tries to explain as everyone looks at the small drake. They would ask what is Maggie, but they don't really care what she is.

"I like you too." Yang smiles as the drake climbs on her lap and coos at the warm aura she creates, like Natsu's but more golden than his.

"Hmm, it seems I'm not the only one that share Glynda's worry for Mr. Dragneel." Someone interrupts, everyone looks to the voice to find Ozpin at the door with...two Atlas soldiers behind him.

"I know right?" Coco nods at Ozpin's similar thinking to hers.

"Ozpin, hello! Come to visit?" Natsu smiles as Glynda gets a little uneasy of the soldiers with her boss.

"Ladies, may I a word with Natsu in private?" He asks.

"Oh...sure, of course." Ruby assures and the group of girls start to clear out of the room while saying their goodbyes to Natsu.

"Glynda, Dr. Eirwen, if you don't mind, you two will want to hear this." Ozpin suggests as Coco closes the door behind her.

"What is this about Ozpin? These Atlas soldiers are giving me a bad impression that something is wrong...no offense." Glynda starts then looks to the Atlas soldiers who only shrug in response.

"I believe that about sums up our situation, something...unexpected has occurred recently in a meeting with the council and the Atlas General. As of this day forward, Natsu Dragneel, you will be working with General Ironwood for the preparations of protecting the Vytal Festival. So you will be leaving for training, at one of the Atlas Airships,...today. These Atlas guards will escort you to your new room." Ozpin explains then takes a sip of coffee.

Glynda rubs her chin in displeasure, _'James, what did you do now?'_ She thinks as Eirwen feels Ozpin's discomfort with this decision.

"Okay." Natsu interrupts.

"Natsu?" Eirwen mumbles.

"It's just for the Vytal Festival right, then after that I can come back here right?" Natsu asks.

Glynda smiles at his optimism and nods, "He's right, just for the Vytal Festival, right?" Glynda agrees, but this Ozpin sigh.

"I'm not so sure Natsu...the training you will be receiving is...special. More specifically the training of a specialist, and they are always on the general's finger tips. I'm afraid there is little to no possibility for you to return here, I'm sorry Natsu." Ozpin explains.

"This is unacceptable, James can't do this, Natsu's home is here at Beacon!" Glynda argues.

"Glynda, we have no choice in the matter, the decision has already been made." Ozpin points out as Natsu slowly gets off the bed.

"Well can he at least have a moment to gather his things and collect his bearings. He just woke up from a long day of fighting." Eirwen suggests and helps Natsu sit up on his bed.

"We'll be outside." One of the soldiers informs then leads her teammate outside and as soon as she opens the door, Natsu's visitors fall to the floor.

"Ow..." Ruby mumbles and chuckles sheepishly to herself as the Atlas soldiers look at the girls piled up in the doorway.

The girls get back on their feet as the soldiers wait outside, "I'm guessing all of you know what's going to happen correct?" Glynda asks with her arms crossed, still feeling a little mad that Ironwood play everyone over.

"Y...yes." Velvet stutters, feeling a little sad that Natsu is leaving, he just woke up and now he has to leave.

"Then say your goodbyes now." Ozpin suggests then follows Eirwen and Glynda out of the room.

Natsu can't help to feel like his female companions, he doesn't want to go, but it'll only be for a little while, "So...who is first?" He jokes.

One by one, Natsu gave his friends a touching moment to say their farewells, he gave his lovers Yang, Blake, Pyrrha, and Coco passionate kisses before letting go and saying goodbye. He told Irene and Maggie to stay with Glynda while he's gone, he knows she will take good care of them while he's away. After saying his goodbyes to most of his friends, only Velvet remains with Natsu, just the two of them alone in the room.

"Velvet?" Natsu asks as he sits on his bed while Velvet sits next to her, not saying anything.

The bunny only hugs Natsu and cuddles on his chest, "I don't want you to go." She whispers and tightens her grip around him.

"I don't want to go either Velvet, but I won't be gone for long, just you wait. I'll be back for the Vytal Festival and that's not as far away as you think." Natsu comforts and rubs her back soothingly.

"But I'll miss you." She mumbles and takes this moment to really appreciate this moment with crush.

"I'll miss you too Velvet, tell you what." Natsu starts and watches as Velvet looks at him.

"Anything." She assures with a smile.

Then Natsu does something completely unexpected, he kisses her dead on the lips slowly and gently. This makes Velvet shut down from the attack as she feels his tongue explore her mouth, and fact that Natsu wraps his arms around her waist doesn't help the matter whatsoever.

"Na-Natsu?" She moans as a blush covers her face.

"You think you can give me a kiss when I get back?" He asks the same question he told his other lovers in the same fashion.

This makes Velvet fill with joy and she kisses him again, "Of course!" She declares.

"Okay, I'll count on it." Natsu warns and walks Velvet to the door.

"Oh and Velvet?" He asks as they stop in front of the door.

"Yes?" Scarlatina answers while hugging his arm.

"I love you." Natsu tells her those three magic words.

The cute bunny feels overjoyed and screams on the inside of Natsu's words, "I love you too Natsu I love you very very much!" She assures and jumps on Natsu and continues to laugh she is so happy.

The two share one last moment before Natsu opens the door and lets Velvet go to head back to her team in their room. Natsu then grabs his backpack on his desk, carrying only his map of Remnant.

"Are you ready to leave Mr. Dragneel?" One of the Atlas soldiers asks.

"Yup, let's go." He assures and follows the soldiers down the hallway.

"Natsu!" They hear and the three turn around to find Cinder and Emerald catching up to them.

"We will go on ahead." One of the soldiers assures and the two leave for the landing pads.

"Natsu, we heard that you're leaving? Is this true?" Emerald asks.

"You heard right, I'm leaving for training...now." Natsu explains sadly.

"Training, for whatever for? You are quite capable of defending yourself." Cinder asks.

"I don't know really, all I know that I'm getting training so I can help protect the Vytal Festival once it comes around. I should be back by then." Natsu explains.

"Oh..." Emerald mumbles, oddly feeling sad that Natsu's leaving.

"Then I shall await your return." Cinder declares and kisses Natsu on the lips, making Emerald blush to see her boss act in such a fashion.

"Yeah, I can't wait to come back, you know I love you both right?" He asks after they break the kiss.

"Yes-wait what?" Emerald blushes slightly of what Natsu just said.

"Of course my love." Cinder assures, not really caring that Natsu also loves Emerald...and pretty much all of their female enemies.

"Then you think I can get a kiss when I get back?" He questions.

"A...a kiss?" Emerald mumbles.

"That is right, like this one." Natsu explains plainly and kisses Emerald slowly and passionately.

 _'Oh...she smells like mint.'_ Natsu notes and moans into the kiss. These kissing are getting to his head now, 'cause now he is just giving them to all his female friends.

Normally Emerald would down right kill anyone who had the insanity to kiss her, the master illusionist, but since Natsu's kissing her. She's okay with it...and enjoying it fully. Cinder only smirks of Emerald's inefficient response to his love, _'I am the only one who can handle a man such as Natsu.'_ She thinks.

As they finish the kiss, Natsu opens his eye and smile at her, "Just like that." He whispers, but Emerald is too shocked to respond for the kiss.

"L-like that?" She mumbles finally.

"Don't worry my love, we'll be waiting for your return." Cinder assures.

Then Natsu hugs Emerald and Cinder one last time then head off to meet up with the Atlas soldiers, "Bye, I love you!" Natsu yells as he runs around the corner, leaving Emerald speechless.

"Cinder I can explain." Emerald panics as her boss looks at her with devious eyes.

"What needs to be explained, Natsu loves you, Natsu loves me. Don't you love him?" She asks.

"I...I don't know." Emerald mumbles feeling mixed feeling about Natsu, he is an interesting person but she doesn't what to get in Cinder's way if she loves him.

"Then a pity, it's your lost, Natsu will be devastated if he finds out." Cinder warns.

Then something snaps in Emerald, _'That's it, I'm going to show Cinder that I can be just as good of a girlfriend for Natsu as she can be, if not better!'_ Emerald declares, feeling that time to finally surpass her role model at something besides ice skating.

"I love him." Emerald mumbles, making Cinder turn to her.

"What was that?" She asks.

"I love him Cinder, and there's nothing you can do to change that, and I'm not missing out on anything." Emerald stares at her determinedly.

Cinder smirks at her challenger, "Then let the games begin." She confirms as the two walk back to their planning room, now with a new rivalry created.

...

"I need to tell him, no I shouldn't, maybe later, no now, no later when he gets back. No Nora! Tell him now!" Nora mumbles to herself as she walks back to Natsu's room. Nora and Natsu shared a few words then a hug before she left and returned to her room, but when she got there, she thought of how she felt of Natsu. He helped her when she needed to get Ren to ask her out, he didn't but Natsu kept his promised and danced with her. He's always there when they have their workout sessions, always pushing her to her limit. He's funny, kind, strong...cute. All these thoughts make Nora feel warm inside and make her feel pain of the thought of not seeing him tomorrow or the day after that. So that's when she decided to tell him how she felt, but since she already felt this way about Ren...she's having second thoughts and now she is pacing back and forth in front of her room.

Then out of nowhere, something tackles her to the ground, "Ouff...who goes there?!" Nora puts her guard up as she opens her eyes to find Natsu hovering over her.

"NORA! Oh I'm so sorry, I forgot my scroll in my room, I didn't know where I was going and I bumped into you, ah I'm such an idiot." Natsu panics and helps Nora to her feet.

"Oh it's fine Natsu, I was ah...just going to talk to you Natsu about...about..." Nora turns red and stutters and feels her heart pound, so she tries to play it off with the first thing that came to mind.

"About?" Natsu asks, feeling a little worried about her as her face turns really red that she's glowing.

"About our next workout session! Yeah, ah I was going to tell you that I can now bench press 10 of me now!" Nora cheers and gives him a crooked smile.

"Oh that's great Nora! That's amazing, you need to show me sometime, I think I can do that. Who knows? Anyways, I'll see you when I get back right?" Natsu ask.

"Of course Natsu, I always willing to see my pal Natsu!" Nora assures.

"Alright!" Natsu cheers and wraps his arms around her and pulls her into a bear hug.

"N...Natsu...too much...breathe..." She stutters and feels her body squish against his, making her blush from the contact.

"Sorry about that...Nora, can I ask you a favor?" Natsu asks with a very loving look on his face.

"W...what is it?" Valkyrie stutters, feeling nervous from his look.

"Well I was going to ask you this after I got back but now you're here...I wanted to tell you that..." Natsu starts off and oddly feels nervous to ask her, it's just this time he feels nervous strangely.

"Tell me what?" She asks and feels her blush burn brighter and her heart pound faster.

"That I'm glad that we're friends." Natsu explains.

"Oh...yeah, friends." She mumbles, feeling a little sad that she thought wrong.

"And that I feel really happy to be around you, you are always smiling and happy and I love that about you Nora." Natsu continues.

"L-love?!" Nora stutters.

"That's right, like I love you." Natsu smiles and pecks her on the lips.

This takes Nora's breath away instantly and she feels extremely happy, more happy when she eats pancakes, more energized than working out, and when she's struck with lighting all together. She feels...in love.

"NATSU!" She cheers and jumps into his arms and kisses him dead on the lips repeatedly over and over again. The two spin around the hallway kissing each other till they hit the door of his room.

"I love you too Natsu ha ha!" She chuckles as Natsu puts her down.

"Then can I get a kiss when I get back?" Natsu asks.

"You betcha, I'll give you the best kiss ever!" Nora assures and squirms at the building energy inside of her, watching Natsu go in his room to get his scroll.

"Good, I'll see you when I get back Nora, I love you." He falls for another girl then leaves before giving Nora another kiss on the lips then runs off to meet up with the Atlas soldiers once again.

Watching him leave, she can't feel so happy to know such a person, "Alright! I did it!" Nora cheers in the middle of the hallway.

"What did you do Nora?" Someone interrupts, making Nora turn to find Ren popping his head out of the door.

"I got a boyfriend!" She explains cheerfully and hugs Ren while laughing.

Seeing his best friend find the one for her makes him feel happy for her, "I'm glad, how is it?" He asks as Nora puts him down on the ground.

"It's Natsu! Isn't this great!" She tells her best friend as she hears a sigh behind her.

They look to the sigh to find Pyrrha with the biggest smile on her face, "Natsu huh, then we need to have a chat Nora." Pyrrha says and chuckles at her teammates excitement.

...

..

.

"So a specialist is training me?" Natsu asks as he catches up with the Atlas soldiers at the Academy courtyard.

"Affirmative, General Ironwood has requested one of Atlas's specialist to train you Mr. Dragneel, it shouldn't take long." One of the soldiers informs as the three spots a bullhead landing on a landing pad in front them.

"Who is it?" He continues as several knights walk out of the bullhead with rifles lowered.

This is when a beautiful woman follows the knights, she's wearing a white trench coat, a blue vest, and long sliver boots. Her hair is white as snow and is tied to a bun while some is left loose to cover her right eye. Her ice blue eyes scan the courtyard coldly till she sees Natsu, making her eyes soften and smirk forms on her face.

"The best of the best, Specialist-"

"WINTER!" Natsu calls and runs to the eldest sister of the Schnee family.

The two escorts freeze as they watch Natsu hugs Ironwood's elite of the elites specialist with no care in the world.

"Greetings Natsu, so we meet again." Winter smiles and peels Natsu off her.

"So you're training me right?!" Natsu asks excitedly.

"Yes Natsu, Ironwood thought I was right for the job since we know each other already." Winter explains as the solders salute her.

"Specialist." They greet as they straighten their backs, showing respect for Winter.

"Dismissed troopers." She orders with a nod.

"It's good to see you again Winter." Natsu comments as the two get on the bullhead, with him sitting on the side of the bullhead.

"Likewise, you have grown a lot since our last...encounter." Winter agrees, studying Natsu like a student skimming a book, taking in all of Natsu's changes over the past year.

"Yeah, I can remember it like it was yesterday." Natsu smiles at the memories of first meeting with the Specialist.

 **Flashback Flashback Flashback**

In the snowy mountains of Atlas, Natsu happily walks in a snowy forest while leaving footsteps behind him...and vapor as snow lands on his body. He's still looking for that Wyvern, but that doesn't mean he can have fun along the way, just enjoying the journey. Natsu is not as battle harden as he his in the future, he has both his eyes and a little less scarred up from before, but he's still The Dread Hunter.

"Aw snow is amazing...it's like a soft cold blanket." Natsu mumbles as he looks around the snow paradise. Snow falling down from the sky, little white bunnies hopping around the trees, and not a Grimm in sight.

After walking for several minutes, taking in the scenery, he hears the sounds of combat just up ahead. He hears swords singing and shouts of a woman in a struggle with something. This makes Natsu's eyes widen and prepares for combat as he runs toward the sounds of the battle.

He slows down then hides behind a tree, not to alarm the combatants, to get on last minute break for fighting. He peeks around the tree as he drops his backpack, he finds a woman dressed in white fighting an Alpha Ursa all by herself, and she looks to be loosing the fight. Natsu watches as the lady hit the Alpha with two swords a couple of times before backing up to recovery, she grits her teeth to see her enemy unharmed from her attack. So she creates a strange circle behind her, with a snowflake design, and summons a large ice claymore that is 10 times bigger then the Alpha. The demonic bear prepares to defend itself from the large sword but senses a familiar, more powerful being watching from the tree line. The bear lowers its guard and decides to flee, but it is too late as the lady slams down the claymore and slices the Alpha right in two clean pieces.

Natsu watches as snow jumps up from the attack and covers the Grimm as it turns into a black smoke and disappears into the cloudy sky, "Whoa." He mumbles, making the woman look at his direction and point one of her swords at him.

"Who goes there, reveal yourself if you wish not to be harmed!" She warns, but Natsu can tell she's exhausted from fighting.

 _'Busted..'_ Natsu things and sighs as he comes out of the tree line with his hands up.

"Hello." He sheepishly greets with a smile.

The woman raises an eyebrow at him, _'What is a civilian doing here? Let alone a by himself in a Grimm infested sector.'_

"State your name and purpose here in this forest at once." She orders and stumbles a little, trying to keep her sword raised by her arms tells her otherwise.

"You look tired there, do you need some water, I got some if you need any." Natsu worryingly ask.

 _'What's she doing out here, and why is she by herself.'_ He thinks.

"I'm fine...now state you name...and...pu...purpose." She mumbles the collapses on the snow.

"Hey, lady, what's wrong?!" Natsu yells and runs over to the woman then picks her up.

He gets the snow off her by using his body heat to warm her up, "She's knocked out, well Grimm aren't around and it's getting late. Better set up camp for the night." Natsu plans as he looks around, judging that her fight is the perfect place for a camp.

So he puts the lady on his back then head back to get his backpack, as he returns to the opening the trees, he creates a ball of fire in his left and starts to burn a large circle around him, melting the snow to reveal the dirt beneath the white blanket of snow. After a few moments of burning, Natsu creates a suitable campsite to stay in for the night, but he is not finished yet as snow begins to replace the melted snow.

To fix this problem, Natsu opens his backpack, and pulls out a red crystal he got from a village merchant he visited before he went into the forest, he said the this crystal is filled with the element of fire and gave it to him for helping him fight off those shoplifters when Natsu visited out new things, Natsu looks out the crystal and thinks of what to do with it, after thinking for a minute, he gets an idea.

Natsu stabs the crystal in the middle of camp and takes a step back, he then focuses the energy inside the crystal and forces the energy upwards, creating a beam that flies several inches above the camp. Then he fists his hands, making the beam create a clear shield like barrier around the camp, melting the snow before it can get inside the camp. Happy with his work, he sets the lady to rest on his backpack, but a frown forms on his face as he sees the lady shiver a little in her sleep. Fixing yet another thing, he gives her his precious scarf of warmth and wraps it around her neck. Making the lady stop shivering and hugs the scarf as it warms her up.

Feeling satisfied, Natsu decides to end the day and lies down next to the lady then closes his eyes to sleep.

...

The next day, the lady slowly wakes up and feels strangely warm. She slowly opens her eyes to find an odd looking scarf in her face. She sits up to find herself back in the forest with the ground beneath her...dirt.

"How are you feeling?" She hears and turns to the voice to find the man, she saw yesterday, putting something in a beam in the middle of the camp.

"What happened?" She mumbles and looks around to find her swords set neatly next to her.

"You just knocked out yesterday, I couldn't just leave you here, so I set up camp for us for the night. You want some BBQ, I made if myself." Natsu offers and holds out a stick of freshly cooked BBQ on a stick.

"I'm fine thank you, but I don't seem to remember your name." She declines.

"Oh where are my manners, I'm Natsu Dragneel. Nice to meet you." He gives his biggest smile then takes a bit out his BBQ.

"Natsu? Greetings, my name is Winter...Winter Schnee." She yawns and notices the scarf in her hands, _'This isn't mine.'_ She realizes and looks down to the backpack she slept on last night.

"Well then Winter, if you're ready, we can leave if you want...or do you need more time to get ready?" Natsu asks.

"Leave?" She mumbles then remembers why she was out her in this forest in the first place, a search and destroy mission of a group of Alpha Ursa.

"Is something wrong?" Natsu asks as she watches Winter get to her feet.

"Thank you Natsu, but I must be going now." She explains and picks up her two swords, combines them then straps it on to her waist.

"Okay then, let me just pack this up and we will get going." Natsu explains as he finishes his BBQ, burns the sticks and picks up his stuffs, destroying the barrier between them and the outside snow.

"Wait, you can't follow me." Winter points out as she looks for the direction of her extraction point.

"Why not?" Natsu asks.

"This forest is invested with Grimm, I can't risk your life out here. It's too dangerous for someone such as yourself to be out here." She warns.

"Invested? Are you sure, I haven't come across any Grimm since I got here. Even if they do show up, they'll just run away like they always do. It's annoying but what can you do about it?" Natsu assures and picks up his backpack.

This catches Winter's interest, "Run away? What do you mean?" She asks.

"It's weird, it started a few mouths ago, every time I fight a Grimm they just run away before I can even get a punch in." Natsu pouts.

"Like The Dread Hunter." She mumbles, remember hearing rumors of a hunter feared by Grimm, Atlas would greatly benefit from that hunter if they had a chance to meet this feared hunter.

"You know that name, people are calling me that now, but it makes me sound mean and I'm not mean." Natsu explains.

"You are The Dread Hunter?" She asks, a little bit unconvinced from his words, he sounds truthful but words aren't as convincing as actions.

"People are calling me that so I think so." Natsu assures.

"Then it you are telling the truth, I have a proposal for you."

"Lay it on me."

"How would you like to become a specialist?"

 **Flashback End Flashback End**

"That offer still stand Natsu, you know that right, Atlas always has a place for you." Winter assures.

"I know and my answer remains the same, after I avenge my dad, I'll join whatever you want me join after that." Natsu explains.

Winter sighs and crosses one leg over the other, "You haven't changed Natsu." She mumbles and smiles.

The two watch as the bullhead flies into a large Atlas Airship through one of its many docking bays built inside of the airship itself. They land inside a large room filled with Atlas dropships and bullheads with engineers, robots, and soldiers roaming around the docking bay.

The two dismount the bullhead and Winter raises an eyebrow as Natsu prepares himself to throw up but feels nothing, "Natsu? Are you alright?" She asks.

"I...I have really bad motion sickness, but it's all good. I feel fine actually." Natsu admits and feels on the ground, not on an airship.

"That's unfortunate, but I'm glad you feel...normal." She says and starts to walks off the docking bay with Natsu right next to her.

"Where are we going?" He asks.

"To the training room." She answers.

...

It doesn't take Natsu and Winter long to get to a sparring room with a large window over looking the outside world from the airship and a padded area designated for sparring two fighters.

"Ooo, what's this?" Natsu asks as he looks around.

"How about a spar Natsu?" Winter asks and takes her place on one side of the sparring zone.

"Really?" Natsu smiles at the thought of testing his power against the Specialist.

"Only if you want to, you can put your things off to the side." She suggest, which Natsu follows.

"Oh this is going to be awesome!" Natsu cheers and puts his backpack on the ground.

"A lot has changed over this past year, let's see how much you improved since then shall we?" Winter asks then readies herself for battle.

"All right, I'm all fired up!" Natsu cheers and cracks his knuckles as his fist burst into orange flames.

...

* * *

 **Cookies VS Ice cream**

* * *

"Get your cookies here!" Pyrrha announces while waving to people passing by her stand of cookies from plain to chocolate chip. Ozpin, Glynda, Eirwen, and the rest of JNPR are currently helping Pyrrha on her campaign of cooking selling.

"Ice cream here, from vanilla to mint n' chip. Get your ice cream here!" Cinder calls with her stand, next to Pyrrha's stand, with Cinder, Mercury, and Neo helping her by taking orders from customers, or waving signs to say ice cream.

"Ooo cookies!" Ruby runs to Pyrrha's stand and buys several cookies.

"No! Buy our ice cream! We even got cones!" Cinder rants as she throws cute ice cream stickers into the crowd of people.

"I'll have an oatmeal cookie please." Weiss asks.

"Of course, Professor Goodwitch, an oatmeal cookie please." Pyrrha tells her team of cookie sellers.

"I'm on it." Jaune assures and gives Pyrrha a bag of many oatmeal cookies in a bag with hearts all over it.

"Oh...thank you." Weiss mumbles and looks at the bag as she pays Pyrrha.

"Have nice day and come again!" She cheers with a smile, and her smiles brightens as she sees Natsu walk up to the stand.

"Hello again Natsu, what can I get for you today?" She asks kindly.

"Hi Pyrrha, I'll get chocolate chip please." He answers.

"Coming right up." She signs and personally gets Natsu's cookies.

"Here you go, it's on the house." Nikos assures and kisses Natsu on the cheek as she hands him the bag of cookies.

"Thanks Pyrrha." Natsu smiles and opens the bag of cookies and takes out a cookie.

"I'll have um...Mint N' Chip with a cone. How about you Blake?" Yang asks as the two look at the ice cream choices through the display screens.

"Cookies N' Cream with a bowl and cone please." The cute faunus choices and watches a girl with ice cream styled hair serve up their orders.

"Have a nice day!" Emerald wishes as the two pay for their ice cream and regroup with their team.

"NATSU! Have some ice cream, it's for our grand scheme of talking over the wor-business world! Yes business, have some ice cream." Cinder waves toward her man.

"Oh sure, I have..." Natsu thinks over what do get but Cinder just hands him a cone of scoops of mint n' chip, vanilla, and chocolate ice cream.

"Here you go, it's all for you and for free! Have a nice day! Ice cream, get your Ice cream here." Emerald assures and waves at potential costumers behind Natsu.

"Thanks Cinder, I'll see you girls later right?" He asks.

"Of course, same time as always." Cinder assures as Emerald and Neo nod in agreement.

"Okay, I'll see you three later!" Natsu says his farewell as he heads over to team RWBY sitting at round table not to far from the two stands.

"Nothing is wrong with oatmeal, a cookie is still a cookie." Weiss defends herself then takes a bite of her oatmeal cookie while Ruby hides herself from the sight while hugging her chocolate cookies.

"Oatmeal is gross, chocolate chip is the BEST!" Ruby pouts as Yang and Blake eat their ice cream.

"I got cookies and ice cream." Natsu sings a tune as he puts his ice cream on one cookie and sandwiches another cookie on top of the ice cream.

He stops as he feels stares on him, he looks up to find RWBY staring at him with wide eyes, "Natsu...w-what is that?" Ruby mumbles as her mouth waters at such a sight.

"What this, cookie ice cream sandwich, all of you haven't done this before?" Natsu asks.

"No, I never tried, but it looks...tasteful." Weiss mumbles the last part, looking at the ice cream soak into the cookie.

"Well here try some." Natsu offers and makes little ice cream sandwiches with his cookies then hands them out to all of his friends.

All four of them feel their mouths water as they stare at the ice cream sandwiches, they all take a bit on the same time and they all feel their taste buds tingle in pleasure as they savor the soft creamy ice cream and the chew hard cookies. It's perfect, the perfect combination of flavors in a desert.

"Natsu this needs to be a thing!" Ruby cheers.

"I agree, this is an amazing idea." Weiss agrees.

"Aw yeah, we are going to be RICH!" Yang pumps her fist into the air while holding her sandwich with her mouth.

"And we can run the whole thing." Blake nods her head as they plan for something great.

"W-what?" Natsu mumbles as the girls start to talk among themselves about mass selling this product.

...

"Ice cream, get you ice cream here!" Cinder chants her selling routine with her team of henchmen- I mean workers running the stand.

"Cookies, freshly made cookies! Get your cookies here!" Pyrrha calls same as yesterday.

But as they call for costumers, they all ignore them and follow the yells and cheers at a large group of people down the street, "Where's our costumers?" Cinder asks, feeling worried that her profits are going down the drain as she looses costumers.

"Why are they all grouping up over there?" Jaune asks and points to the hoard of people down the road.

They all abandon their stands and follow the people, as they approach they see a familiar set of pink hair standing before the crowd, as they get a better view. They find Natsu and team RWBY running their own stand.

"Ice cream cookie sandwiches here! Sandwiches of all kinds just for your liking, get your ice cream sandwiches here!" Natsu offers and holds out two of his yummy sandwiches in both of his hands.

Pyrrha's and Cinder's group watch Natsu take all their costumers dumbfounded

...

..

.

It's that just...wonderful.

* * *

 **Volume 2 is now finished, now we head on to vol 3.**

 **GUEST REVIEWS**

 **Guest 1- Isn't that how END works in the first place? Ruby and Cinder don't have lemons yet 'cause I'm saving the best for last.**

 **Guest 2- ,**

 **burstoc - I know, fuck me am I right? I'm a bastard once it comes to pain.**

 **'I'm sorry mom' can mean a lot of things, sorry to MN for causing her all the trouble of raising him, sorry for his 'real' mom for not dying with her. Nothing happened to MN...just something plot twisting and heart tugging, nothing too big.**

 **Oh that's cool with the wind and water dragons, we'll get there now that the maidens are teaching the dragons how to use specific types of dust.**

 **If you like this chapter than good for you**

 **Till Next Time**


	26. All Alone And Forgotten

**"Baloney man!" Speaking**

 _ **"Coming out this fall 2017." Communication**_

 _ **'Rated M for food violence and consumption, viewer discretion is advised.' Thinking**_

* * *

 **Winter Is Here**

* * *

"Ready yourself Natsu, I won't go easy on you." Winter warns as she and Natsu circle around each other, waiting for the other to make the first move.

Natsu only smirks and nods his head, "Same here, I wouldn't have it any other way." He assures then charges his opponent in blinding speed, Winter can only see that a golden bolt rush toward her.

 _'How is he so fast?'_ She thinks, his speed lowers her guard for a moment but she catches herself and blocks Natsu's fist with her blades.

She spots Natsu smile at her resistance and watches Natsu's other fist fly toward her face. She parries his fist to the side, jumps, then drops kicks him to give herself some room between her and Natsu. Dragneel staggers back as Winter soars across the sky and lands on...the wall? She uses a glyph to hold her upright on the wall, defying gravity, and a source to prepare herself for her counter attack.

Natsu tilts his head as Winter crouches down and yells a battle cry as she launches herself at Natsu, lunging at him with one of her blades pointing for him. Due to Natsu's lighting flame, he has a boost in speed with the price of decreased damage, this is one of the times this trade off comes in handy as Natsu uses his lighting to dodge the attack by teleporting away from her kill zone.

Winter grits her teeth of his disappearance as she lands to the ground with a combat roll and ends in a crouch position. She looks around for Natsu hastily, not wanting to give Natsu the opportunity to strike her, but her search comes to an abrupt end as she hears a chuckle. She looks in front of her to find Natsu crouched down to her level with a smile on his face, "Hello!" He greets and waves at her.

The master specialist takes the offensive and sweeps kicks Natsu, sending him falling to his back, and as he falls, Winter elbows his stomach to slam him onto the mats below. She lets Natsu have a breather by taking a few steps back while keeping an eye on him for any surprise attacks, but she feels something inside her that she never feels in a fight, she feels happy, she's having fun.

Natsu chuckles and jumps back to his feet, "I didn't know you can that, can Weiss do that too?" He wonders and prepares himself for another round with the Maiden.

"Weiss? You have met my younger sister?" Winter lowers her guard a bit from hearing her sister's name from Natsu.

"Oh yeah, we are super best friends, but I will tell you later, right now it's a fight we're having, not a chat." Natsu explains and ignites his left fist and forearm with his golden flame and cocks back his fist.

Winter readies herself to defend but she notices Natsu already throwing his punch, and she's out of his reach. Before she can think of his actions, a golden spark rises from the ground and zaps Winter. Making her stutters as she is shocked with his lighting. Natsu doesn't let up and runs up to her and drills his fist into her gut, sending more electricity into her body. She screams in pain as Natsu's punch creates an explosion and consumes them both into a cloud of smoke.

As Natsu pulls back his fist, he feels a boot on his back and kicks him forward, he is sent flying out of the smoke cloud and into the padded wall of the sparring room. He groans as he slams against the wall and stumbles back, he rubs his nose then turns around, just to have several slashes and cuts sting his chest, obviously they were not lethal so they didn't cut to kill or to wound, just to inflict pain without scarring the subject.

He feels his whole body become immobilized as Winter's cutting combo continues, the more he moves the more it hurts. Winter finishes her combo by kneeing Natsu in the gut to slam him back against the wall before retreating to catch her breath. Natsu shakes his head and opens his eye to find Winter still at full strength...but her hair is now a fuzzy mess from the electricity.

"Is that all you got Natsu? I'm disappointed then, you didn't even mark a scratch on me." Winter taunts and crosses her hands with a teasing smile on her lips.

"Well, I did fuzz up that pretty hair of yours." Natsu teases and smirks at her.

This makes Winter unknowingly form a soft smile on her lips as she crosses her arms, "Then I guess I have to ruff you up a bit in return?" She assumes and readies herself for combat.

"If you can, then go for it." Natsu teases the lady in uniform.

Winter only smiles and takes the challenge then charges Natsu once more, Natsu on the other hand doesn't want to be on the defending side so he charges her as well. They both cock back their weapons and prepare to let their weapons fly as they approach, when they do, they both create an explosion from the sheer force they put in their attacks...and the next thing they know, They are both on the ground with Winter over Natsu and bright smiles on both their faces.

"Now we are even now." Winter whispers and ruffles Natsu's hair, breaking her cold, robot, demeanor.

"I guess so." Natsu admits and smiles, making Winter strangely feel...happy. They have only spent a couple of hours together, but Natsu treats her in a whole other way then what she is used to. He drops the formalities, the names, and the wall between people of different social status. She is constantly called Specialist by everyone everyday 24/7 and it has drilled into her head so deep that it might as well be her name.

The orders and the missions have made Winter a weapon of Atlas, a weapon with no emotions or feelings, but all that seems to end with Natsu. He treats her that she is, he treats her what she is behind the medals, behind the uniform, and behind the title. He treats her like...like woman...and she likes this, likes this a lot.

To step back from her duties, from her job, and just be herself, be human again. A feeling that a certain armored maiden felt as well, and she would like this to continue, continue for a long time, so she does something that she never thought she would do to Natsu. She closes her eyes and pulls Natsu in for a nice, slow, tender kiss.

The kiss is long and sweet, Natsu is left speechless and never thought that anyone would do this after a fight, maybe after a massage, but not after a fight. Certainly Natsu isn't complaining, not one bit, he actually has Winter on his mental list of who makes him feel in love.

She's on the list because he likes how she is a strong fighter who never gives up on a mission. When they first met, she told him that she needed to return to Atlas to finish a mission. He admired her will to finish a mission even though she just passed out from exhaustion, she is willing pushing herself over her limit to ensure that she finishes the mission, that she serves her country.

This is very attractive for Natsu, a strong woman who is not only beautiful, but is filled with determination and is not afraid of hard work. So Natsu makes sure to make this first kiss for Winter to be enjoyable, to do this, he wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her down to him while he sends his tongue to give her mouth love and passion.

This boldness gets Winter a little excited as they both dance in their act of love they call a kiss. As their kiss comes to an end, the two get a little more rougher with each other and begin to fight for dominance for the kiss while they roam their hands around each other's bodies for find their lover's sweet spots.

"Specialist Schnee, report to the bridge, Specialist Schnee report to the bridge." A lady reports on the speakers, making the two stop.

Winter breaks the kiss and looks at the speaker by the exit of the room, _'Way to ruin the moment.'_ She mumbles as she begins to get up but Natsu keeps her in place.

"Wait, Winter, can we do this later?" He asks with a innocent look on his face.

This only makes Winter's heart burst with joy on the inside, but on the outside she smirks and gives him a wink, "Of course, tonight we'll continue this Natsu, maybe something more if you're lucky." She teases, whispering in his ear then the two get back on their feet.

"Great, I'll see you tonight!" Natsu assures and walks Winter to the exit but stops her one last time.

"Yes Natsu?" She asks.

"I love you." He drops the love bomb on Winter and kisses her quickly on the lips, not wanted to keep her from whoever called her.

Winter almost breaks into a smiling wreak of joy and happiness at his words, "And I love you Natsu, my red dragon." She cups his cheek and kisses him slowly before leaving to the bridge with a sway at her hip for having the most skilled hunter she ever met confess his love to her and fill her life with joy again.

Natsu leans against the door frame while she walks away, _'So...pretty.'_ He mumbles and visualizes her enchanting pale blue eyes, sending shivers down his spine she's so beautiful. That's his first woman that is 'older' then him and a mortal. It excites him of the upcoming events that will take place tonight in the bedroom, but for now he has to wait for the night to take over.

"Natsu, salutations! What are doing here in this fine airship?" He hears a voice behind him.

He turns around to find the girl from the docks, and next to her is another girl her 'age' wearing a blue officer's uniform with a blue beret, white dress shirt, blue skirt, a pair of thigh long white socks and black shoes. She has dark blue hair, blue eyes, dark tan skin and a noticeable gold diamond on her forehead.

"Penny?" Natsu mumbles.

"Yes Natsu it's me, Penny." The girl nods her head assuringly.

The girl next to Penny waits for her to finish while keeping her eye on oh her watch, "Penny, I think we should hurry to our next location." She suggests.

"But for what for? We are just walking around the airship." She points out, they aren't going anywhere important currently.

The girl sighs and gets her point to...take her time...so she looks to Natsu and greets, "Greetings, I'm Penny's teammate Ceil Soleil." She gives him a half salute.

Natsu smiles at the girl and holds out his hand, "Hello I'm-"

"Natsu Dragneel, age 17, freelance hunter, personality...charming. It's an honor to meet you Dread Hunter." She gives him a short rundown of what could be Atlas's file on Natsu while she shakes his hands firmly...formally.

The teen blushes of her run down and scratches his head, "Oh you know my nickname...ha ha...the pleasure is all mine really." Natsu tries to get on her level of formal vocabulary.

The girl slightly blushes of his cute antics, _'Specialist Schnee was correct about Natsu, a heart of gold is the precise description for him.'_ She agrees with the elite of the elites.

"Natsu, so what are you doing here, we saw you with the Ice queen." Penny asks.

"Weiss? Weiss isn't here." Natsu correct, hearing the young heir's nickname.

"Apologizes, what she means is Specialist Schnee. We caught a glimpse of you and her together in docking bay 5B precisely 45 minutes and 34..35...36...seconds ago." Ciel explains, watching her digital watch closely.

"Ooo, good to know, Winter is training me to help Ironwood with protecting the Vytal Festival. We just finished our workout session together." Natsu explains.

"Are you not participating in the tournament?" Penny asks.

"Penny, Hunter Dragneel holds no records of forming a four man team at any of the four Hunter Academies, therefor, he is a freelance hunter and ineligible to compete in the Vytal Tournament due to a violation to Vytal Tournament rules and guidelines. Section 1-3, rule number 4, states that for any hunter to compete in the Vytal Tournament, he or she is required to be a member of a four man team to represent a Hunter Academy, only then a hunter can participate in the Vytal Tournament." Ciel gives her teammate quite the lengthy explanation for why Natsu can't complete in the tournament of Vytal.

"She's right, I can't join in without a team to back me up. No team, no play, and you can just call me Natsu Ciel, if I can call you that, we're all friends here." Natsu dumbs it down for his sake, all those big words are distracting him from thinking clearly.

"Of course Hun-Natsu, and you can call me whatever you wish, I certainly don't mind." Ciel nods her head.

Natsu doesn't know why, but this makes him smile, _'What a nice lady.'_

"Does it not make you feel sad for not joining your friends in the tournament?" Penny questions.

"Yeah I'm kinda of bummed out that I can't join everyone in the tournament, but what can you do really, it is fine though. At least I can watch from the stadium, Winter said I will be put on a patrol inside the stadium when you guys are out their competing." Natsu explains with a bright smile.

"Then don't you worry Natsu, my friend, I am determined to demonstrate the best of my abilities for your viewing pleasure. I assure you that I will give you an entertaining experience when Ciel and I are on the field. We are combat ready." Penny assures and gives Natsu a determined look.

"Penny is right Natsu, we are ready to prove our worth to the other schools. We will show them that we are a force like nothing before." Ciel agrees and nods.

"Then I'll be cheering both of you on from the sidelines, I have never been to a tournament before, but it sure sounds fun." Natsu assures with a smile.

"I'm absolutely sure that you will enjoy yourself at the Vytal Tournament and as the Vytal Festival, it's always a pleasant time to spend time with people from all over the world. The diversity of people will simply guarantee to kick off your first time experience of the Vytal Festival." Ciel assures.

"Thanks Ciel, now I know it's going to be awesome I can't wait for the Festival to arrive, there will be people, games, food. Speaking of food, are you two hungry, I'm thinking of hitting the dinning hall right now." Natsu smiles at the thought of food.

For some reason, Penny hiccups as the word of food, "Penny, do you require some water?" Ciel asks.

"Yeah, your hiccups aren't stopping." Natsu agrees and looks for a water fountain or a drink machine around in the hallway they are in.

Penny only steps back in covers her mouth as she hiccups again, "No I'm **hic** fine, everything is **hic** alright with me... **hic**."

Ciel sighs, "My sincerest apologizes Natsu, Penny here seems to get a case of unstoppable hiccups randomly, I will have to take Penny to General Ironwood to cure her hiccups." Ciel informs.

"Oh okay then, I'll see you two later then, I'm going to go eat dinner now." Natsu gets where she is going with all this.

"Thank you Natsu, it was a pleasure meeting you." Ciel thanks and leads Penny down the hall as she hiccups.

"Bye Penny, bye Ciel, nice meeting you!" He yells as they leave.

As they turn a corner, Natsu goes his own way toward the dinning hall...where ever it is..."Where's a map?" He mumbles and finds himself lost in the Atlas Airship.

...

Natsu spends his late afternoon looking for the dinning hall, and when he does, it's closed. Defeated, Natsu sits in an empty dinning hall by himself with his scroll out, with nothing else other to do, he calls Winter. It was a good thing that she gave him her number before she left, or he would be all alone in this giant airship.

He hears the scroll ring a couple of times before the call goes through, _"Hello?"_ He hears Winter's sweet voice.

"Hey Winter, I'm at the dinning hall and it's getting late...where is my room?" He asks.

 _"Oh yes your room, my apologies Natsu I completely forgot about that due to our...activities. Your room is on the first cabin floor 3, just take the elevator up. It's just down the hall from the dinning hall. Your cabin is room 9, I'll be there shortly to...continue...our training."_ She explains and gives him a little tease at the end of the message.

"Oh, thanks Winter, I'll see you soon then, I love you." Natsu smiles and picks up his things then heads to the elevator based on her instructions.

"I love you too Natsu, goodbye." Winter ends the call as Natsu pushes the button to open the elevator doors.

He goes up, then finds his room, following Winter's instructions, he now stand in front of his room, cabin 9, with back pack on. Assuming the room works like his room at Beacon he pulls out his scroll from his pocket and waves it in front of the door.

He hears a ding as the door opens, "Welcome Hunter Dragneel." He hear a the female A.I greet him as he walks into the room. He eyes widen out the room, it was like he stepped into a whole other world, the room is like his room at Beacon, but with an Atlas touch. The bed has black sheets and white bed frame with blue light glowing through little lights built inside the bed frame. This gives the bed quite the futuristic feel to it, the room shares this theme of Atlas's future interior design, there's a desk by the door that his a steel gray, oddly it's completely empty with nothing on top of it, but there are several outlines of rectangles and squares on top of the desk. Natsu sets his backpack on his desk and hears something turn on.

He looks to the desk to find his backpack riding up something, he finds that the computer, keyboard and mouse are built into the desk, and it was only activating itself when he put his backpack down on the desk. He nods impressed of the high tech desk and picks up his backpack, leaving the computer deployed on the desk.

He closes the door behind him and decides to undress himself to his standard pajamas of his black boxers. He sets his backpack next to his bed. As he takes off his jacket, he hears the door open, he looks behind him to find Winter walking into the room.

"Hey Winter." Natsu greets and throws his jacket at his desk chair as he walks up to the specialist.

Winter closes the door and turns around then her eyes widen at Natsu's bare chest as he hugs her by the waist and kisses her. The two share another long tender kiss before breaking for air, "That's one way to greet someone." She mumbles and blushes slightly of his arms around her and body hugging her, she feels nervous for some reason. Nervous of taking a step forward, nervous to really give Natsu a place in her heart, who knows but Winter.

"The only way to greet my ice queen." Natsu assures and smiles.

Schnee calms down from his loving welcoming and smirks, "I guess so." She agrees and kisses Natsu in return, this time taking control of the kiss and making Natsu take a break and enjoy himself. The two moan as their lust for one another grows stronger and stronger the longer they kiss, the longer they hold each other in their arms.

Winter shivers in excitement as Natsu lowers his hands down to her ass but she stops kissing him, making Natsu feel worried, "Winter?" He calls.

"You really love me?" Winter asks.

"That's right, I love a strong, determined, beauty named Winter Schnee." Natsu assures.

"When did you fall in love with me?"

"Remember when you told me about how you became a Specialist?"

"Yes, I remember, when he first met."

* * *

 **Flashback Flashback Flashback**

* * *

"Why I became a specialist is because of my father." Winter explains as she and Natsu walk in a snowy forest, heading toward her extraction point.

"Is he a Specialist too?" Natsu asks.

"No, he is the CEO of the Schnee Dust Company, and he wasn't really the...caring father you expect a father to be." She corrects.

"My father was, and still is, constantly worried about the reputation of the Schnee family, so he wanted everything to be...perfect. Perfect smile, manners, clothes, even perfect thinking for the good of the whole Schnee family and company. As the oldest sibling of three, I was the first to play his game of dress up to make all his clients and investors marvel of how perfect his daughter is, how she will be take over the company and make the company flourish in success. Everyday he would 'train' me to be elegant, gentle, obedient like some puppet to control, but as I grew older. I knew I wasn't going to live by his rules, I want to live a life that I can choose my own decisions without using the instructions of others to tell me what to do. So when I turned 21, I joined the Atlas military and resigned my power to inherit the SDC from my father. He wasn't too fond of this, but complied to my wish, only because he still has my younger brother and sister to inherit the company. So loosing me wasn't a huge lost on his hands, we both went our separate ways, I trained to become a Specialist while my father tried to convert my siblings to become his new play things, but I know he won't succeed, if it didn't work once it work again." Winter tells her tale of how she became a specialist.

Natsu feels his heart skip a beat, she faced all this hardship, suffering inflicted by her own father and still came out on top strong. She took her life by the reins and broke free from her father's reign then started a life she wanted. He admired that strength, that will power to push against the norm to stand up to what she thought was right.

"I became a specialist because I wanted to be someone of purpose that wasn't for the preservation of what people think of my family, but a purpose of something greater, something that would change lives, make a difference in the world...and I found my purpose in the duties of a Specialist. I am a soldier, one of the many guardians of the people. I serve my kingdom and all of mankind to keep the innocent safe and preserve the peace we live in today. I'm a willing to give my life for these duties, because I know I'm making a world where children can play in open fields without the fear of danger, a world where people of many shapes and sizes and live together in harmony without living in fear of discrimination, a world where all the sacrifices of past soldiers can be finally be rewarded for their service. Natsu what I'm fighting for...is a world of peace." Winter explains.

Natsu can't help but to feel speechless, such passion in her work to protect the world from evil and fight for something all dream for. Filled with such a desire, it's amazing how she came this far, from all the pain to something she enjoys to do. He wouldn't of never figure out such passion for a job if it weren't for her. He feels something in his chest, thinking of Winter's tale. A warmth in his heart that begs him to stand by her side and...love her...He's in love, Natsu's in love with Winter.

"Wow." Natsu mumbles at her speech as they stop in an opening in the woods.

"Here we are, this is the extraction point..." She explains and pulls out a scroll.

* * *

 **Flashback End Flashback End Flashback END**

* * *

"Really? My story made you fall for me, how...cliché." She feels her a warm feeling in her heart.

Natsu and Winter decide to get in a better spot than standing in front of the door hugging each other, now they cuddle with Natsu using Winter's G-cup breasts as pillows. They hold hands while they chat about how they fell in love with each other.

"What, I really liked your story, you went through all this hardship and found a happy ending." Natsu smiles and hugs her tighter.

Winter didn't have anymore questions, she is fully convinced that Natsu loves her, truly loves her with all of his heart.

"Does that answer your question?" Natsu asks.

"Yes, yes it does." Winter smiles and answers without a second thought.

"Then my turn, why did you fall in love with me?" Natsu asks then goes on his fours and hovers over her.

Winter only smirks and wraps her arms around his neck, "Ever since you and I have been together, you treat me in a way different from what people here treat me." She starts.

"Like what?" He asks and kisses her on the forehead.

"As a specialist, I take on mission everyday all year round, people only call me Specialist Schnee, I hardly hear my own name from anyone besides family and now you. My colleges see me as Specialist Schnee, a soldier with great skills and power in the Atlas military. They see the medals, the uniform, and the title when they think of Specialist Schnee..not Winter Schnee of what she likes and dislikes and that is given because I am soldier, not a celebrity, but it's nice to have someone see Winter Schnee, not Specialist Schnee. Someone like you Natsu, you are the opposite of the people here on this airship and in the world. You see the owner of the medals, the wearer of the uniform, the woman who has the title. You care for me, you want what's best for me and treat me like a friend, a human. While everyone here sees me as a high ranking soldier, you see me as Winter Schnee...your Ice queen. You remind me what's it's like beyond the battlefield, and I like it...I like it a lot." Winter spills her heart out to Natsu.

Yet again, Winter takes Natsu's breath away with her heartfelt words, her speech. Natsu feels that amazing sensation of love in his soul that fills him up with the fires of love, the flames of passion, all because of a few sentences.

Natsu can't form words to tell Winter how much that means to him, so he lets his actions tell her the truth. He presses his lips on to hers slowly and kisses her slowly and passionately. Every time he hears one of his lovers tell him why they love him, he melts his heart and lets his flames of love fill him up with energy. Like when he's ready to fight but this he's ready to bed his woman.

The two lovers softly moan as their lips play with each other in their kiss. Natsu then slowly lets his body rest on hers, squishing those jiggly breasts on his bare chest, as he plays with her tongue in a twirling dance to get a taste of Winter.

Schnee roams her hands in his pink hair as they uses their tongues to fight one another in a fight of dominance over the kiss, _'What a skilled kisser...those files must be true then.'_ She thinks and recalls reading the most recently updated files of Natsu about him and his mates. She knows about his mates, that why she was sent to the bridge. Ironwood just wanted to give her the those files to her. He didn't read them of course, he already knows what he wants to know about Natsu and that's one thing, he's a freelance hunter that can strike fear in humanity's nemesis, the creatures of darkness, Grimm.

She doesn't mind that he has other mates after she read the files. The files say that there haven't been any changes to his mates relationship with each other, other then the stronger bond between them for loving the same man and sharing him voluntarily. If they are happy with him, then she is too, but once it comes to moments like this in the bed. She wants his full attention, so it's a good thing that she is his only lover on the Atlas Airship.

They finally break for air and get lost in each other's eyes while they catch their breath, "That's quite the skilled tongue you have, what else are you skilled at?" She whispers.

Natsu smirks and thinks of when he eats a woman then assumes she would enjoy that, so he slows runs his hands down her sides then begins to undo her buttons, "That's not the only place I can use my tongue." He assures then slowly pulls her pants down.

She bites her lip as Natsu drops her pants next to him and stares at her light blue panties, the look on his face is making her all wet down there. She then takes off her coat and vest to reveal a light blue bra that is having quite the hard time holding her G-cup breasts, it looks like if she jumped, her meaty pillows would rip that thin cloth she calls a bra.

"Enjoying yourself?" She teases and undoes her bun, letting her snowy white hair drop, stopping at her lower back.

Natsu only nods and finds Winter's current appearance very attracting for obvious reasons, "I like it when your hair's down." Natsu smiles buts gasps as Winter pushes him to the bed and sits on his chest.

She lustfully stares at Natsu, "I'm glad you like it, now you where showing me those places to use that tongue of yours?" She changes the subject as she rubs her hand on his bulge between his leg. Natsu groans and smiles, "That's right, I want a good taste of this." He and slaps his hands against her jiggly thighs and gives her meaty legs a good squeeze.

Winter gasps in shock and accidentally squeezes his hardening member, making Natsu tighten his grip on her ass, "~Mmm~ don't be too rough Natsu, I just might return the favor." She warns in a whispers and watches Natsu lick her thigh, teasing her and telling her to let him take her panties off.

The sexy soldier finds his teasing a huge turn on and she gives him a hand then extends her legs in front of her. Natsu approves of this and shakes them down her legs till they drop to the floor. Winter shivers as her soaked pussy losses its only protection to the cold, but she knows she won't be cold for long, her man will warm her right up.

Natsu then spreads her legs and takes in the sweet smell of her honey and growls, Winter slowly inches herself closer to his mouth, "Are you just going to smell me like a flower, or are you going to eat me?" Winter teases and uses her hand to spread her lower lips wide open to help motivate him to get started.

Dragneel doesn't take another moment to waste and drills his tongue into her snatch squeezes her ass to stimulate his lady. That taste of a woman never gets old for Natsu, he just can't get enough of the feeling of exploring her walls with his tongue and collecting her honey. It just gets him so hard down there between his legs.

Winter moans loudly and watches Natsu devour his pussy, making her heart pound of the breathing taking sensation of a man eating her out. With some of her sanity left, she pulls Natsu pants down and takes out his hotrod. She's so horny that she can't think clearly and doesn't even react to his abnormal size of a cock as she turns her head and sucks his dick head greedy with the intent of sucking all the cum out of his member.

It's a strange position to suck Natsu off, it must be uncomfortable for Winter but the position is forcing Natsu's dick to poke her cheek. After a few more moments of pleasing each other, Winter gets a little uncomfortable so she lies down, with his meat stick on her cheek, and sucks on his staff while she plays with cilt with one hand and her tit with the other.

 _'So good...I'm going to cum...ah Natsu.'_ Winter moans and sucks his rod like a BBQ stick.

Natsu feels her walls tighten around his slimy hot tongue as he feels Winter clamp her legs together, trapping him in place as she screams his name. Starting her first orgasm of the night, she whimpers, while she arches her back, as she squirts the majority of her honey into his mouth. She grabs on to his hair as she trembles from her powerful climax. "N...Natsu...oh yes...~aww~" She mumbles as she begins cool down from her orgasm.

Natsu slurps up her juice and kiss her lips before going out for air, "Oh that's the stuff...you taste nice Winter...real nice." He mumbles and goes back in for another taste , making Winter jump and chuckle as she tries to get Natsu's tongue out of her. Her sensitivity is still beyond stables levels so Natsu's tongue is only breaking her from the pure bliss controlling her body. "No baby...I-I just came...s-stop..." She tries to plea but she can't form words from his love.

He doesn't let up to his assault, making Winter feel another climax real soon, "Oh my-Natsu Natsu NATSU!" She screams his name again as she feels what could be the best orgasm in her life, two orgasms back to back is truly breathing taking, she can't think clearly as she whimpers while she press his dick against her cheek. The thick rod twitches as Natsu finishes, for real, and smiles to himself. "Oh I love you." Natsu chuckles to himself and licks his lips, satisfied with his Winter cravings.

Winter only hums in respond as she twitches, still recovering from her orgasm, _'I want him...I want that thick meat stick in my mouth.'_ She turns to her lustful side and slowly starts to lick his rod like a lollipop but she can't get a good spot to lick him from her current position.

Before she could suck him off, she feels strong arms pick her up and gently put her on the bed, she then finds Natsu cuddling with her, with her on resting on his chest. "You ready for another go, or do you need to rest?" Natsu asks softly and runs his hand in her white hair.

"I...I need a moment to gather my energy again Natsu, let me service you, then I'll be ready." Winter explains then pecks Natsu on the lips before she lowers himself between his legs, with his rod right in front of her.

She gentle strokes him slowly as she gets some of her hair out of the way, staring at his cock with soft eyes, "Winter, you don't have to, we can just cuddle if you feel like it." Natsu suggests, he can tell that he did a number on her, she's exhausted from what he did to her. Normally she can run a marathon and defeat a hoard of Alpha Grimm back to back no sweat, but what he did to her was something new to her.

"It's fine baby, I can handle this beast." She assures with a soft smile then opens her mouth wide open before taking his dick once more then properly gives him a slow, gentle blowjob. She closes her eyes and moans as she slowly sucks all the way down to his base, taking all of his cock in her mouth, then all the way back up slow as a turtle.

This is new to him, all the blowjob he got were all slow then build up from there till his woman as bobbing her head up and down his rod as if she was head banging to metal music, but Winter is giving him a slow, loving blowjob. Taking her time to savor his dick, making sure to please Natsu to her fullest potential. Natsu moans as he watches Winter blow him, the expression on her face is the cutest thing, he doesn't know why but the way she raises her eyebrows when she's please turns him on. She just looks in love, and she is, and that melts his heart then builds it back together with the flames of passion.

Comparing the two blowjobs of fast and slow, a slow blowjob is more passionate, takes longer to cum, and loving while a fast blowjob is lustful, fast to cum, and greedy both are equally awesome in Natsu's head, if he's getting a blowjob, he's happy as long as he can eat the woman who gave him the blowjob. Natsu enjoys every second of the blowjob from Winter, the mouth squeezing his staff while her tongue caresses his meat all in a slow fashion makes him moan uncontrollably. Winter wasn't really trying, she just wanted to taste his meat and she's making him moan nonstop, she likes that...likes that a lot to hear his approving moans while she sucks him off.

"Winter...I'm gonna...~Ahh~" Natsu moans then comes to a climax and thrusts into Winter's mouth as he shoots his load into her mouth, coating her walls with his cum and gives her a good taste of him to enjoy. Winter only moans and takes his load without resistance as he rod twitches in her mouth. Feeling the last of his seed shoot from his rod, she slowly sucks up to get any cum left in his dick before showing Natsu her cum filled mouth.

Natsu's eye widens of the amount of cum in her mouth, "W...Winter? Don't...don't drink it if it's too much." He mumbles through breaths.

To his surprise, Winter closes her mouth and shallows everything in one big gulp, as his cum goes down her throat, she slides her hands down her tits in satisfaction. She moans of his taste and opens her mouth again to show Natsu that all of his milk is all used for the purpose of satisfying her tastebuds.

"It's never too much for me baby, now I'm ready, just relax honey. I'll make you feel good." Winter assures as she crawls onto Natsu, while shaking her ass, as she holds Natsu gently to the bed.

"Are you sure, I'm happy to take over if you want." Natsu asks and gently grabs her ass, assuming she wants to take her time with their first time together.

"I'm sure baby but thank you. Just let put this ~Ha ah~ in here." Winter rests on her knees, over him, then slowly sits on his cock, taking all of his meat inside of her. She is an experienced woman once it comes to sex, she did it once before but with Natsu's sheer size and thickness, she might as well consider this her first time as he cock spreads snatch far past to what she ever experienced before. She takes Natsu hand and squeezes it hard as she takes his cock, she finishes with a sound of her ass slapping against his lap.

"~Oh~ N-Natsu...you're so big...I can feel you spreading me apart." She whispers and slowly grinds his cock, letting him poke her walls.

Natsu doesn't say a word as he hugs Winter and brings her down to him, he holds her tightly as she tap her ass on him. Winter only smiles, cups his cheek, and kisses him with the same theme of their first, nice and slow. Natsu squeezes her jiggly ass as she lifts up his rod then slams back down. Slow and steady won the race, of sex in this case. Natsu didn't mind one bit that they are going slow, he's having the time of his life. Each time he fucks a new lover he treats it like his first time, savoring each moment and sensation to remember when he thinks about his lovers. Winter is one fine woman, he's happy he met her in that forest in Atlas.

 _'So slow, going in and out, wow.'_ Natsu moans in their kiss.

They break the kiss again and stare into each others eyes while Winter pounds him softly, Winter feels Natsu squeeze her ass as he kisses her again, "I love you so much Winter, you know that right?" He whispers and helps her out by slowly thrusting into her.

"I...I know Natsu, I love you too, with all my heart." She assures and pecks him on the cheek.

She feels his rod thrust into her and she begins to feel weak again, so she stops tapping her ass on him and starts to grind his rock instead.

Winter blushes and feels her pleasure go up by a bit, "I-I thought I said...you to relax." She tries to imitate him but his dick is just too good not to enjoy.

"I am, I'm making my Winter feel good." Natsu assures with a smile and uses his hands to grabs her cheeks to pull her ass up, then he slowly thrusts into her, making the two moan softly.

"F-fine..." Winter gives in and lets Natsu take over, making her moan more and more as Natsu plays with her ass by pulling and squeezing her ass cheeks with his strong warm hands while he sends his hot burning dick deep inside her dripping wet snatch. It's exhilarating and she can feel her stamina return to her, 'So good, my heart won't stop pounding.' Winter notes and kisses Natsu again.

The two lovers of fire and ice enjoy their time of doing slow sweet sex together, filled up thrusts, kisses and cuddles. They slowly fuck each other for what seemed like for hours, and only they begin to feel their climaxes approaching.

"Wi-Winter...I'm feel like-" Natsu starts but Winter pecks him on the cheek.

"I know...me too...let's finish off strong." She whispers and goes from slow to extremely fast in a flash, filling the room with slaps of flesh hitting each other and moans from the two lovers.

Natsu moans loudly as he feels immobilized from his woman's moments and firmly squeezes her ass as he moans her name, "Winter."

Winter turns into a blushing mess as Natsu's meat staff drills her pussy over and over again by her own pounding. She kinda of used to his size now, only due the fact that her honey and saliva created a lube to easily slide right in and out of her pussy with ease, giving her maximum amounts of pleasure to get used to his size, but now that they are picking up the pace, it's a whole new level of pleasure for her.

"Natsu...Natsu baby I'm gonna cum." Winter warns, whispering in his ear.

"Me too...~Ahhh~ Winter...Winter..." Natsu starts to moan her name but stops to kiss Winter.

They moan loudly as Winter slams her ass on his rod one last time before they hit their climaxes, Winter shivers as Natsu sends his burning hot milk inside of her quaking pussy, Winter feels Natsu fill her right up that her womb overfills with his seed and sends the leftover seed oozing out of her snatch and down her legs.

Winter holds Natsu tightly as Natsu finishes shooting his load into his woman. Natsu shoots his last spray into her as they finish the kiss. "Winter..." He whispers as Winter cuddles on his chest while holding his hand.

"I love you." She mumbles and feels extremely tried of there events.

"I love you too Winter, you're my Ice Queen." He assures and kisses her on the lips then squeezes her hand gently.

A moment later, the two fall asleep from their activities while they cuddle with each other.

...

..

.

That's some special training huh?

* * *

 **Show Time! (DWG)**

* * *

A chibi man with short black hair combed to the side, he's wearing a suit with a black dress shirt and gray tie. What's more interesting about him that he has pointy eye brows. He has a name tag on his suit that says "FE"

"Okay...got the plan..got the people, how about a meet n greet." He says and opens a door then enters the room with a clip board in his hand.

He closes the door behind him to find a group of people sitting in chairs facing him, one male and four females, "Hello, I'm glad all of you decided to help me make this story a reality." He says with a smile.

"It's no biggie, we do this all the time." A lady with messy sliver gray hair says, she wears a black kimono loosely, showing off her cleavage to everyone.

"Thank you, now let's take a role call." He starts and looks at his clipboard.

"Mabel?" He calls, and a woman in a purple kimono, she has green hair and golden eyes.

"Present." She says with her godly voice.

"Grayfia?"

"Here." The silver haired lady from before calls.

"Salem?"

"..." A woman in black stares at him with bored eyes.

"Okay? Winter?"

"Greetings." A lady with snow white hair salutes FE from her chair.

"Hello hello hello, and finally Natsu."

"Hi." A pink haired man waves at him.

"Okay that's everyone for now, Hello everyone, I am the creator of The Pink Haired Huntsmen FE. You all know the script, now it's just a meet n greet for everyone. Just introduce yourselves, I'll be over here if you have any questions." FE explains and takes a seat in an office chair behind a desk.

The five stare at each other in silence, waiting for someone to talk, "Well, hello, I'm Natsu Dragneel." Natsu introduces himself.

"Greetings Natsu, Winter Schnee, pleased to make your acquaintance." Winter greets and shakes Natsu's hand.

"Mabel, pleasure to meet you." The lady with green hair greets.

"Hi handsome, Grayfia, so you're the man I'm going to-"

"Grayfia...save it for the show." FE interrupts.

"Okay..." Grayfia pouts and winks at Natsu, making him smile at her.

Natsu then walks over to Salem by herself in the corner, "Hello."

She turns to him and looks at him for a while, as if she was studying him, "FE, how does he fit in with my purpose?"

"Oh, he's the one with pain in vol 3." FE explains while drinking some soda.

Her eyes widen and looks at Natsu, but then she smirks at him. "Salem, call me Salem." She introduces herself and shakes his hand.

"So who are you in the story?" Mabel asks Natsu.

"Oh me, I'm ah..the ah...Dread Hunter, yeah The Dread Hunter." Natsu explains.

This makes the three remaining three widen their eyes in shock, "You?! He's you, oh this day just keeps getting better and better." Grayfia smirks and licks her lips.

"It...it will be...my pleasure to be working with you Natsu." Mabel blushes and nods to him.

"S...same here, pleasure to be working with you..." Winter mumbles and rubs her hands together.

"Right, this is going to be awesome, but why are you all blushing?" Natsu asks.

"Oh, I just put this in so you didn't get the final script yet, here it is. Page 23 is the new stuff." FE interrupts and gives Natsu a stack of paper stapled together.

"Ooo, thank you." Natsu thanks and turns to page 23. He blushes madly at what he finds as Salem and Grayfia walks up behind him and hug him.

"This might fun after all." Salem whispers.

"Agreed." Grayfia nods as the two hug him while Mabel and Winter blushes then break eye contact with them with large blushes on their faces.

 _'Oh boy...what did I get myself into.'_ Natsu thinks and looks at Grayfia and Salem nervously.

"Ooo...people are going to hate me for this." Fe mumbles and writes something new for his story while Natsu deals with Salem and Grayfia.

* * *

 **And it all comes to an END, I hope you all enjoyed the nonstop uploads so to speak, but now it's all over. I'm going back to school tomorrow so I won't be uploading constantly, but (Hopefully) Sunday of the weekend. Maybe not this weekend 'cause I know I have project due week after that weekend if that makes sense.**

 **NEW STORY! - Why I didn't upload two days ago was because I uploaded a new chapter for my new RWBY x FT crossover Beyond The Summer Season (Thanks for the name IA789) So if you are interested in another Natsu x RWBY story like this one, feel free to check it out if you like, for those who did already...THANK YOU!**

 **We did it, I promised 10 chapters and I gave 10 chapters, it was hard work but worth it. Thank you all for your undying support and I hope I'll see you all till the end.**

 **GUEST REVIEW-**

 **Burstoc- No, not really, Natsu is the only one who is trained by a dragon.**

 **Guest- What?! 7 times you dealt with my mistakes, that's brave. Thank you for your support and love bud.**

 **RWBY- Don't know about the first part but yes as you know Winter did get a lemon and more Weiss and Natsu moments in Vol 3 guaranteed so prepare yourself for that. (And anyone who is reading this) 10 out of 10 IGN**

 **If you like this final chapter of my run than thank you.**

 **Till Next Time**


	27. Creatures Of Darkness

**"I...is that a badge?!" Speaking**

 _ **"Tell me you're not some no good two timing son of a bitch!" Communications**_

 _ **'You shot me.' Thinking**_

* * *

 **Soldier Today, Hunter Tomorrow**

* * *

Natsu spent a whole month with Winter in the Atlas Airship, there he was taught the in's and out's of the military protocols of Atlas, from standard calls signs to complex authorization codes. He and Winter also are a little bit more closer to each other after what they did together when they first showed up at the airship. Even though Natsu has to call Winter Specialist Schnee in front of other military units, they both know how they see each other. They see each other as lovers through the uniforms and titles. Lovers who care for each other deeply and passionately.

During that month of training, Natsu has to wear the standard Atlas Trainee uniform that consists of white dress pants, white dress shirt, dark blue vest, white tie, and black combat boots. Natsu likes to keep his jacket sleeves rolled up to his forearms, makes him look 'awesome' in his words. He has to wear that uniform till the end of his training, which is today, or he will be punished for not wearing the correct attire during the day's lesson.

Obviously, Natsu dealt with the whole uniform thing, he didn't really mind, as long as it made Winter happy than he'll do anything Atlas asks of him. Today is the last day of Natsu training so he's allowed to take it easy for today with Winter, naturally he did so after his usual workout. Now he and his special lady finishing a long enjoyable shower of steaminess of you catch my drift after a day of relaxing.

Winter and Natsu are in a filled bathtub with Natsu lying in it with his arms resting on the sides of tub with his lady Winter sitting between his legs while resting on his chest. As she rests on his chest, her bouncing flesh pillows float on the water, lifting some weight off the specialist's chest. Which only increases her pleasure in the tub with her man.

"Mmm...this feels wonderful." Winter moans at the warm water she's in fill her with pleasure. Natsu's raised his body temperature, with his flame, to warm up the water in the tub. Steam fills the bathroom as Natsu gropes Winter's naked body.

"I know right, this and what we did earlier, this is my own piece of paradise." He mumbles and sinks his hands into the warm water and hugs Winter's waist while he nibbles on her neck.

"N-Natsu...ha ha...we just finished. You're ready for another round already?" She whispers and begins to run her hand down his abs.

"No, I'm just happy to be with my Ice Queen." Natsu explains and rubs his hands around her stomach.

"Uh huh, you're not the only one who is happy." She assures and rocks her hips around his lap in a circular fashion, making the semi-hard, but still think, meat stick deep her snatch follow her movement and pierce her walls.

Natsu grins and decides to go for another round, "Now you're just asking for it." He smiles as he nibbles on neck while he pushes, pulls, and pinches her cilt while she grinds his meat stick. Winter chuckles of the blissful pleasure coming from his actions.

"~Ahh...ha~" Winter moans as she feels Natsu's fingers pinch her cilt hard, making her cum unexpectedly and squirt, mixing her juice into the warm water of the tub.

Natsu feels her trembles so he stops and holds her tight to help her calm down, "I got you...my Ice Queen," He whispers in her ear and kisses her as her orgasm slowly dies down, leaving her in a state of shock from the pleasure.

Winter breaks the kiss slowly and cups his cheek, "Such a bad boy, pinching my cilt like that," She whispers, making the specialist feel all hot in the inside for talking dirty to her man.

For some reason, her dirty talk just enhances his lust and makes him slowly trust in to her, making the water, they are in, create waves and slam against the sides of the tube and the bodies of the two lovers. Winter moans in approval and gets into a better position to fuck Natsu. Thanks to the big bath tub, Winter is allowed to change into a squat position. From there she rests her hands on the wall in front of her and looks back at Natsu as she lifts her ass above the water level, leaving just his dick head inside her, then blows a kiss to him as she slams back down his rod and into the water. Natsu gasps at the force of Winter on his lap and breathes heavily as Winter slams her bouncing ass down his rod. The whole time Natsu is fixated on her ass, so soft, bouncy, and pale. Popping above and in the water over and over again on his cock.

"How's it feel baby, watching me going...going up and down that hot thick cock of yours. You are driving me wild as I bounce up and down that beast." Winter mumbles through moans as she quickens her pace, making the water splash all around the tub, some even falls out of the tub from their pounding.

"Winter...Winter!" Natsu calls her name as he slaps his hands on her cheeks and forcefully crushes her ass on his lap, forcing his hot rod to drill the entrance of her womb.

Winter sticks her tongue out in the blissful event and arches her back as Natsu slams her down one last time for another orgasm, "NATSU!" She screams as she feels his cock twitch, sending wave after wave of cum into her beaten snatch. She then falls back on his lap and slowly calms down from another powerful orgasm, _'What a man..._ '

"Winter, I love you so much." Natsu whispers and chuckles as he feels his cum flood her pink pussy.

"Uh huh...me too babe." Winter mumbles and grinds his cock again, still ready for another round, but an alarm goes off outside of the bathroom. Forcing the two lovers to stop what they are doing reluctantly, "Already...it feels like I just got in the tub a few minutes ago," Natsu mumbles and looks to the same window to find that it's already in the afternoon, it's time for Natsu to return to Beacon.

"Time flies by once you have...fun," Winter smirks as she unplugs the tub and lets the water empty down the drain of the tub.

"~Ha~ That's true," He mumbles and watches Winter slowly shake her ass off his rod, making his meat pop out of her wet snatch and slap his leg.

Winter steps out of the tub and looks for her towel but finds that she forgot to grab a towel for herself, "Natsu can I borrow your towel, I forgot mine." She explains but Natsu only hugs her from the behind and starts to lick her neck, making her moan in delight.

"Why would you need a towel when you have me?" He whispers in her ear then raises his body temperature just enough to dry Winter from her wet bath. His lover begins to feel her legs grow weak from his heat that she whimpers as she holds on to Natsu tightly.

He only takes a few moments of their time to dry the two of them up, when they do, Winter snuggles against his chest for warmth.

 _'That's one perk to have a dragon boy as a lover.'_ Winter mumbles and feels Natsu pick her up and take her out of the bathroom.

She smiles as they enter Natsu's cabin, Natsu puts her down on her bed with their clothes on the bed, "You think you can get away with that without a...reward?" She whispers and pulls Natsu down to the bed then gets back on her feet, completely naked.

"Wi-Winter?" Natsu stutters and watches Winter bend over, giving him the best view of her snatch and tight hole while she puts on her blue lacy panties for him.

"You like taking off my clothes, now how do you feel about the other way around?" She mumbles and slowly slides her panties up her silky legs and up her heart shaped ass, giving her cheeks a good jiggle before slips them on.

Natsu only watches Winter in awe, he didn't know putting on clothes would be so hot. He just wanted to reach out and give her the pounding of a lifetime, with each passing second he's loosing his control on his sanity and gains power in his lust.

He watches, for what seemed like an eternity, his Ice Queen dressed herself up in her uniform piece by piece, to the sexy lacy blue bra that holds her G-cup breasts from his wraith of pleasure to the tight white pants that makes Natsu go wild. After she finished, she turns around to find Natsu staring at her with lustful eyes, but oddly he doesn't do anything to fix his lust problem.

"I'm assuming you like that didn't you, watching me dress up for you huh big guy?" She teases and runs her hands down her body.

Natsu's, now, harden weapon of destroying pussy twitches in excitement but Natsu suppresses his desires to fuck Winter all afternoon and all night. He watches Winter kneel between his legs and rubs his thighs toward his rod, "Aren't you excited for me." She mumbles and takes another whiff of his rod.

"Winter...Winter I want you." Natsu groans as Winter strokes his up and down, watching his foreskin retract and extract up and down his rod.

"Okay, Okay baby, I'll give you a quickie, just for you." She assures and begins to suck on his balls while she jacks him off.

This feeling of her tongue licking his balls while she sucks them makes him feel weak and grip the bed sheets and call her name loudly.

 _'Say my name...oh yes I love it when you moan like that.'_ Winter begins to feel all hot and bothered again from his moans and the taste of dick in her mouth.

"~Winter~ More...please more." Natsu groans as Winter takes both of his balls in her mouth and sucks on them both greedily while she dances her tongue around those meat sacs he calls jewels.

After a few more moments of sucking his balls, Natsu feels his dick twitch as another orgasm closes in, "WINTER!" He calls, but this makes Winter suck on his balls even harder to the point that Natsu couldn't cum from her iron grip with her mouth.

"~Ha...ah~ oh my...Winter...Winter why?" Natsu whispers as Winter lets go of his balls and licks her lips while she slowly strokes him of, it's still pleasureful but not enough to push him over the edge.

"There's only one place I want your load to shoot, I want your hot cum right here." She winks at him and opens her mouth and sticks out her tongue, telling Natsu that she's wants her snack of Natsu.

"Why didn't you say so, relax, I'll take over." Natsu assures and gently grabs the sides of her head then gentle plugs in her month with his cock. He slowly begins to trust into her mouth, he thinks going fast will only hurt her so he takes it slow and makes her take all of her rod to the base and all the way out.

He watches Winter looks at him and bob her head up and down, telling him to move faster, to go all out, "Are you sure?" He asks.

Winter only closes her eyes and gives his balls a good squeeze to tell him that the green light is lit, "Okay, here I go!" Natsu warns as he firmly grabs her snow white hair and trust into her mouth, using her mouth as his own fuckable toy as he defiles her mouth. Winter moans in approachable of his roughness and holds on to his thighs while he fucks her mouth.

She feels his rod pierce down her throat, smacking his balls against her chin, then quickly exits her mouth in an instant then repeats over and over again. She begins to suck as much of his cock as she can as he enters her mouth, this makes her slobber all over his rod, Natsu doesn't help the situation as he slams the excess saliva back on her mouth, covering her face and his harden cock with her saliva. Faster and Faster Natsu pounds Winter's mouth like he pounds her pussy that Natsu is literally uses her head as handles to support him while he gives her his all.

"Winter...Winter...WINTER!" He calls her name one last time as he trust powerfully into her mouth, each time slamming into her forcefully, making Winter quiver in delight as Natsu slaps her face with his dick as he sends all 12 inches into her mouth and sends his load down her throat while keeping a loose grip on her hair.

This is the time where Winter uses this to get her snack so she gets his hands off her head and releases his dick from her mouth, but as she releases him, she opens her mouth wide in front of his rod and quickly jacks him off while he sprays rope thick strands of cum into her mouth. With Winter's stroking, Natsu's pleasure increased by 10 fold, making him cum two times more than he normally does.

 _'So much than usual, that's right baby, give all to me, this is only the beginning. Soon enough I'll have you spray all of your cum just for me to enjoy.'_ She praises and makes the cutest expression on her face while she fills her mouth up with his cum.

Natsu spots Winter show him her mouth filled of his cum and swallow it all happily. She opens her mouth again to show that she didn't let a single drop of his cum go to waste, "How's that hon, watching me drink all that hot cum from this thing right here." She teases Natsu and licks his cock head slowly, making Natsu squirm at the unbearable pleasure from his sensitive rod.

"Na uh, there's still some left for me." She keeps Natsu's rod in a place while she sucks on his dick head and sticks her tongue in his hole.

Natsu jumps in pleasure and moans loudly, "W-W-Winter, stop, don't put your tongue there..." He whimpers, feeling her tongue explore the insides of his cock, how did she manage to get her tongue in there, he'll never know, but he's driving him crazy. Let's out a pleasureful roar as he cums again, he feels the life drain from his balls as he sends another volley of cum in her mouth again.

Winter widens her eyes from the unexpected load, but grin inwardly as she drinks the wave without fail. She took Specialist training by heart, never give in to a challenge, this challenged is taking Natsu's facefuck and his massive load. She chugs down his cum like the champ she is and gives Natsu's dick head a good smooch before coming out for air.

Natsu falls on his back in the pure pleasure from his powerful orgasm and breathes deeply to calm himself down.

 _'Never gets old.'_ He thinks as Winter fixes her hair from his rough hands.

"That's my man." Winter smirks as Natsu takes a moment to regain his composure then gets up to begin dressing up in his trainee uniform.

"That was quite the load you shot back there, you aren't empty down there are you?" She teases as she watches Natsu pull up his boxers, putting the beast away for now.

"Empty? We would have to go at it for days if you want me clean me out." He assures with a grin as he pulls up his white pants and puts on a black belt.

"I should of know better, of course baby, you can't get enough of me can you?" She corrects herself with a smile on her face.

"Nope, and I'm not complaining." Natsu assures slips on white dress shirt and blue vest but doesn't button them up as he attempts to tie his tie around his neck.

"I'm not either hon." She assures and chuckles at Natsu's attempt of tying to tie a tie, but it ends up backwards.

"Ha ha, little help here." He mumbles, feeling a little embarrass for himself, Glynda taught him how to tie a tie but he just can't get the technique down.

"Of course." Winter assures and closes in on his face while she begins to tie his tie for him.

Natsu would be frustrated for failing at tying a tie but if he gets a beautiful lady in uniform to do it for him, he will turn a blind eye to his hate for tying a tie.

"So what now, this is our last day together." Natsu asks.

"Well, we already used up all of our time together, now we just need to get you back to Beacon. I have already taught you everything you need to know about Atlas protocols. Now all you need is some field action, all of that will be held at the Vytal Festival in your first deployment. Your instructions will be transmitted via scroll a week before the Festival so remember to check that message once out in the field, but I know you will do just fine out there, we both know you can handle yourself." She assures with a soft smile and pats his chest when she finishes tying his tie.

"My first patrol, sounds awesome, you and I will protect the stadium no sweat." Natsu cheers and rolls up his sleeves to his forearms.

This makes Winter's expression sadden, "I'm...I'm sorry but I don't think I will be accompanying you on your first patrol." She slowly corrects.

"What?! But you taught me everything I know about Atlas, you're the best partner I can have out there." Natsu points out.

"I know Natsu, but General Ironwood will most likely keep me here during the festival, I'm next in command once the General leaves the ship. I will monitor all the unit's progress and inform General Ironwood of all of our movements." She explains.

"Can you at least watch the tournament from here, we could at least watch the games together." Natsu asks.

"I can actually, don't worry Natsu, I'll be with you out there, just not in person." She assures and holds his hand.

"Okay." Natsu gives in, receiving a kiss on the lips from Winter.

"I'm sorry, Natsu, I'll make it up to you." She assures and walks Natsu outside of the room to the docking bay.

...

Winter and Natsu take their time as they head to the docking bay, they have gotten attached to each in the past month, so they want to extend their last day together for as long as possible, but it all ended quickly when they found themselves inside a bullhead.

The bullhead starts up and lifts off, heading out of the airship while Winter and Natsu sit next to each other, good for Natsu that he is now mostly immune to his bad motion sickness, now it is only just a major headache but it is still progress for the hunter. When Natsu told Winter that he had motion sickness, that was the first thing she taught him how to fight. She liked his improvement over the past month, all from putting Natsu in a vehicle and driving around till he put up with the pain or suppressed it. She knows he should fight his sickness but today is their last day together so they should relax as stated earlier. So she made Natsu rest on her lap, using her soft tights as pillows. Natsu really enjoys this pillow, but it is not as good as her dirty pillows blocking his view from her face.

Natsu softly moans as his worriers of his major motion sickness headache fade away, "Winter...this is...amazing." He whispers and cuddles to her stomach but turning to his side, now facing her.

"Your very welcome hon." She assures and moves her breasts out of the way and gives him a smile.

The two spend another moment together as the bullhead soars in the air and makes its way toward Beacon Academy, overlooking the kingdom of Vale. The bullhead doesn't take long to reach Beacon, when it does, Winter watches as the VTOL Helicopter slowly land on one of the landing pads in front of Beacon. Winter runs her hands in his pink hair as they land.

"Natsu, we are here." She explains while she plays with his hair.

"Already?" Natsu mumbles and slowly gets up after the bullhead lands.

The door of the helicopter open automatically as Winter and Natsu get out of the bullhead. As Natsu takes a foot back on solid ground, and back on Beacon territory, he smiles and thanks his mother for the great creation of ground. He feels such a joy/ relief in his heart that he actually could kiss the cobblestone of the courtyard but his lips are only for his ladies.

"Here we are, Beacon Academy." Winter announces as the two look at each other, feeling a sad that they have to leave each other again.

 _'I guess this is good bye then.'_ Natsu thinks and looks at Winter with a soft expression on his face. They both new this would happen, but they are still unprepared for the end.

"Just another month and we will meet again." Natsu plans and sets an internal countdown in his head for the Vytal Festival.

"That's right, one more month, Natsu, baby, take care of yourself. I love you." Winter says her goodbyes and hugs Natsu tightly for a long time.

Natsu gladly returns the hug and feels an ache in his heart as she lets go, "I love you too Winter, I'm going to miss you." He admits.

"I know...me too. Till next time Natsu." Winter kisses Natsu on the lips one last time before getting the bullhead and taking a sit.

Natsu watches as the bullhead lift off the ground, so he waves goodbye to his lady in white, "BYE WINTER!" He calls.

Winter smiles at him and waves back as the bullhead doors close, then the helicopter turns and heads back to the Atlas Airship in the distance hovering above the coast near Beacon.

Natsu then turns around and looks at the school in front of him, "It's good to be back." He mumbles and walks down the courtyard. He walks down past the arches by the courtyard till he feels really light for some reason, as if he dropped something behind him.

"Oops, did you drop this?" He hears a familiar girlfriend behind him.

He looks behind him to find a green haired cutie waving a black wallet, his wallet, at him with a smirk on her face, "Emerald!" He calls and pulls her in to a tight hug, taking in her minty scent.

The master thief smiles and returns the hug then slips his wallet back into his back pocket, "It's good to see you too Natsu." She assures and pats his back.

The Dread Hunter doesn't say another word as he tightens his grip around her waist and drills his tongue into her mouth to give her a passionate 'good to see you again' kiss. The green haired lady smiles at his kiss, 'He remembered.' She realizes and returns the kiss, she has no idea what's she doing but it seems to be working from Natsu's moans of approval. It is a good thing that no one else is out in the courtyard at this time of the day for it is class time in this current hour, so no one has the pleasure of interrupting their loving moment.

The two reluctantly end the kiss, causing a strand of their mixed saliva to form a bridge between their lips, for air, "Hello to you too." Emerald starts between short breaths, she's getting a little hot from his kiss and that loving stare in his eye, it just makes her weak from his look.

"I missed you." He admits and rest his forehead on hers.

"Me too Natsu, I didn't know you were coming back so soon, if I knew then I would of got you something." She explains.

"Yeah sorry about that, that mouth flew by, with all that training, all of it past in a flash that I didn't even know I was coming back myself." Natsu chuckles.

"So you are a big bad Atlas Specialist now huh? Man in uniform ready to protect what is right?" She teases and runs her hand down his chest, feeling his high quality vest he is currently wearing.

"That's right, Specialist Dragneel ready for duty, I'm here to protect this fine kingdom, and protect my fine lady." He plays around and imitates a stereotypic hero's voice impression and pecks Emerald on the cheek.

"Really, I'll hold you on to that." She warns, remember to keep protect her in her head just for future reference.

"But really, I know you can handle yourself, a strong, pretty, down right amazing woman. I'm just your backup." Natsu assures and smiles at her.

"You keep talking like that then you are gong to see a whole new side of me, one that takes what she wants." She whispers in his ear and grabs his stick between his legs.

'Hello, something of this size at this state, what a lucky man you are Natsu for having such a thick rod.' She thinks as she rubs her hand up and down his meat stick. Natsu didn't notice, but his suit pants is kinda...small...he's bulge between is legs was one of the many things she saw when she first say him, when he turned around he just hit her like a train. Natsu Dragneel has a large penis...one specifically made for the action of pleasing woman. It is either his pants are small or just Natsu's dick is really big. Since Natsu's pants fit 'perfectly' on his him, it is the second option.

Natsu slightly jumps but grins at her action, "If you want that then I'm happy to give it to you, I don't mind one bit." He assures and presses her chest on his, making her rub her breasts on to him as she moves.

Emerald is a little surprised from his boldness but decides to claim in at a later time, "I'll remember that." She assures and lets go of his meat.

Natsu raises an eyebrow of her action, "Emerald?" He asks, kinda of wanting her to continue, even though he just had sex with Winter a few hours ago, Emerald is one of his many mates that didn't have steamy sex with yet, so giving her the experience of the lifetime is on top of is list to do with his women.

"Maybe another time Natsu." She explains and lets go of the hug and holds his hand then begins to walk down the courtyard. Natsu follows her and walks by her side, "Okay, so what are you doing out here, isn't there class right about now?" Natsu asks.

"I'm on an office run, I was heading back but I saw you here." Emerald explains as they watch water pour down a fountain in front of them.

"Oh I don't want to get you in trouble, we should get back before-" Natsu worries for her and readies himself to take Emerald to her class.

"It is fine Natsu, I'm not missing much, besides spending time with you is better than some lecture about a power store." She explains.

"Are you sure, I don't want you to fail at your classes." Natsu asks.

"I'm sure, don't worry about it Natsu." She assures and gives him a kiss to clam him down, "There, better?" She asks with a grin.

Natsu thinks about it for a moment but nods his head and kisses her cheek, "Yeah, but if you change you mind then just tell me and I'll get you to class in a flash." He offers.

 _'So caring...I've never known someone so worried about...me. It feels, good, I like this.'_ Emerald notes and feels her heart flutter from his cute antics.

"I'll keep that in mind, but for now, you mind showing me around, just to burn time." She starts and looks at the large amphitheater in front of her.

"Really, just you and me?!" Natsu gets all excited to spend sometime with the mint haired beauty.

"That's how it works when two people are alone Natsu, just the two of us." Emerald explains with a smile.

The teen cheer and picks up Emerald then spins her around, in the air, once then puts her down, "Awesome! Just you and me. This is the Amphitheater, this where all the sparring fights stuff goes down, the meetings, and school dances. Last Halloween, we had a dance here, it was pretty cool, there was costumes, fireworks, food." Natsu explains as he holds Emerald's hand and takes her inside the amphitheater, past the fancy water fountain in front of the theater.

The master thief slightly blushes of his affection but squeezes his hand in approval and chuckles of his cheery state, "A dance huh, I'm guessing you had a good time?" She presumes.

Natsu looks at her and smiles, "It was a blast for my first Halloween, but I know it will be even better if you're with me." He assures.

"With me?" Emerald raises her eyebrow.

"That's right, if you're with me then I know I'll have a good time. Spending time with you and enjoying a dance, that's what I call a good time." Natsu explains and takes Emerald inside the theater.

This makes Emerald feel all mushy on the inside of how Natsu gets all excited from just being around her, being in love feels good. Especially in love with a man like Natsu, she smiles as she follows Natsu into the theater.

...

"So why didn't we use it now?" Mercury asks as he and Cinder sit idly in Cinder's room, discussing their next plan of action.

"You know why, phase 2 has only started, we only have one chance to use our special treat for the knights of Atlas. We will know once the times arrives, but it isn't now, just be patient." Cinder explains.

"If that wasn't our chance then I don't know what is, the Grimm had Beacon outnumbered, those tin cans were everywhere. Just one push of a button and this whole kingdom would of been nothing more than a heap of rubble if we wanted it." Mercury points out.

"We need to make Vale an example of the Mistress's power, that is why were are here, we are here for the Vytal Festival. There the whole word will watch the fall of Beacon, the fall of Vale. Only then the world will truly of a taste of the power of the Mistress." Cinder continues to explanation.

"...Fine, we'll just waste our days away for now, they will find out if we don't act soon. This will only give them the chance to fight back." Mercury gives in to the choice to stay hidden from the eyes of the authorities for just a little bit longer.

"They won't, they are too busy with Natsu, it seems the General is conspiring against the group. They are fighting amongst themselves just as the mistress said they would." Cinder informs and runs her hand in her hair.

"Where is Emerald? She should be back by now, getting a few snacks shouldn't take so long." Mercury whines as he lies down on the floor with his hands resting on his head.

Cinder looks out the window and notices something very intriguing, "How...interesting." She mumbles and smirks of the sight of Emerald and her destined lover enjoying themselves in the courtyard of the academy behind the amphitheater.

 _'How...cute.'_ She thinks as she watches Natsu lead Emerald around the courtyard, showing her around the place with the biggest smile on her face while Emerald holds his hand with a soft smile on her lips.

 _'She thinks she has Natsu wrapped around her finger, but it is the other way around. Natsu is much more than just a charming smile dear Emerald. He has more in store for you...all of us in the end. Something pleasureful in store for all of us Emerald, all in due time...all in due time.'_ She thinks and licks her lips just thinking of Natsu's lustful side, she has heard rumors of how amazing Natsu is in bed from Natsu's first mate Yang Xiao Long from accidental moments of explaining how big his rod is. She didn't confront Yang about, but she is interested on the 'eating' part of her accidental confession. Natsu and eating are two things that only lead to destruction of food, and if Natsu combines eating with women, then something indescribable is created that will only lead to trembling orgasms for the women. She might bed Natsu the next time she gets a chance to do so just to find out what this so called 'eating' really is.

...

"That can't be right, James can't do that. He's not the kind of person who would do such a thing." Glynda mumbles as she talks to Ozpin about Natsu's situation, but currently talking about what Ironwood's intentions are for Natsu.

"It's only a possibility to I could be completely wrong...but also there is the change where I am completely right." He warns as he sits at his desk with his elbows resting on the desk and hands interlocked in front of his face.

"He can't just simply...take...Natsu from us. He's only there for training and that's all." Glynda points out.

"But he is, technically, a freelance hunter. He learned his ways on the road, on his own. Giving him free reign over who he should help, or hurt. More specifically, which kingdom to serve Glynda. Ironwood sees the potential in Natsu, and I don't blame him. Natsu is truly the unique individual, with the powers of ancient creatures and the power to strike fear into the creatures of darkness themselves. Natsu is worth to be so valuable that maybe he is valued above all of our kingdom's armies combined. Atlas is well know for their superior military weaponry and soldiers. Natsu is both of those topic combined, he's what Atlas has been striving for ever since they became the world's most advance fighting force...the perfect soldier." Ozpin explains.

"Sir, what does this all mean?" Glynda asks.

"This means that we have a problem with each other, that's what we don't want, fighting each other but not the enemy that brought us together in the first place. She would want this, make us break from the inside, but we won't let that happen." Ozpin assures..

"How, we can't lose Natsu, how can he become a guardian if he is working for a government. He should be and always stay a hunter of the people, not just for a kingdom." Glynda asks.

"We just have to let James do what he wants to do for now, we can't risk any tension between us or cause panic among us. We must remain strong and diligent if we want to win this war." Ozpin explains.

"So we just watch as the world's savior become a mindless bot in front of our eyes?" She asks.

"If you say it like that...no...we are only observing, for intelligence is man's greatest weapon." He plans and turns around to look at the view of Beacon from his office.

...

"So this is it, the good old switch-a-roo is trading in my life as a sniper for a cashier job?"

Nila, Alice, and Lt. Rey 'Reap' stand in Blades N' Bullets with Reap behind the cashier desk and Ashley and Nila standing across from him in front of the desk.

The three of them are in their casual clothes, but Reap has one crutch to use as support, "Yes, this is it, I heard Ashley will be joining you soon while she gets the paper work down for her recovery vacation, but for now you are on your own so prepare yourself for that." Nila explains and takes a good look around the room, it feels odd looking at her store like this, like she's a customer and not the owner of the story. Nila may not be a sniper, but Cobra is so he will replace him in long range sharpshooting, but she will replace Cobra position as assault fighter.

Alice struck a deal with General Orchid on Nila's behalf, Ashley wants Reap to recover but Nila wants to join the military again, so the deal was that Nila can replace her missing fireteam member while, in return, Reap takes over her store in the meantime.

"What do I do again, I just take orders and slide the lien cards on the thing here." Reap asks and looks at a strange square device next to the computer.

"That's right, just slide the card in there and it will do all the work for you, then you just put the items they purchased in one of those brief cases under the counter. There's one for each size and there are move in the back if you need some more if you even need more." She explains.

"Uh...huh..." Reap mumbles and looks around the desk and finds the stacks of different sized briefcases below the desk, where Nila said they were.

"I heard Ashley has some experience in this field before she joined ASTU. So she'll do all the talking, just help out once in awhile right Reap?" Alice teases and punches Lt. Rey on the shoulder playfully.

"I got it boss, I'll make sure she doesn't do all the work." Rey assures and cracks his neck.

"Then it is all settled, once I get a permanent replacement, we can all go back to our jobs." Nila assures.

"Ha ha...not for me, I'm basically a walking time bomb if I got out on the field. One bullet and I'll end up as a blood stain on the floor. You can consider me the permanent replacement, I'm not going anywhere for awhile with a messed up leg and shrapnel in my heart." He assures and sighs casually and takes in his surroundings, because he thinks he'll be here for a long time, maybe for the rest of his life.

"Don't say that Reap, we're not VPS without our own. You'll be back in the game soon enough, you just need a little R & R that's all." Alice assures.

"Sure, but not today, not today boss." Rey mumbles and looks down to the crutch he is leaning on.

Alice and Nila look at each other for a moment then back to Rey, who is now looking at the picture of Nila in her ASTU Uniform behind him.

This is when Rey pulls out a picture from his chest pocket and looks at it, it is a picture of him a few years younger, smiling with a few other people, it is all of VPS all grouped up for a picture with smiles on their face. It was their first picture together after their first mission together. He and Hybrid joined VPS after a few years as scouts in the Vale military. He turns around and places the picture on the counter, "Remember this boss?" He asks and slides the picture toward the two.

Nila tilts her head then picks up the picture and feels surprised to see Rey smiling, seeing him other than his combat mode is strange, but a good strange to learn more about him than what he's like on the battlefield.

"What is this?" She asks.

Alice looks at the picture and nods, "Ah that was a good day for VPS, that's when you and Hybrid finished your first mission with us right? Working directed with General Orchid in Op Yellow York wasn't it? Then we all went out as a team to hang out for R & R," Alice explains.

"That's right, but now that I'm stuck here for now, Nila, keep the picture. VPS watches out for their own, they got your back out there in battle so don't worry okay?" Rey offers with a smile.

"This? I-I can't take this, this must be-" She starts but Alice puts her hand on her shoulder.

"Sadly he won't back down, once he has his mind on something, he'll stick to it to his grave. He's one stubborn son of a gun. Trust me, I would know, especially for being his boss," Alice explains.

Nila looks at her then to Rey and nods slowly, "Then I thank you Lt. Rey, for everything. I won't forget this," She thanks with a smile.

Rey only waves his hand, "Hey just call me Rey, we're teammates now so we can drop the formalities," He assures.

"Thank you Rey," Nila nods in gratitude.

"Yeah, camaraderie, well then Nila, it's time we get going for a first mission. General Orchid wants to test your skills, Rey, take care of yourself." Alice explains.

"Boss, Nila, tread carefully." Rey salutes the two.

"Tread carefully." Alice repeats and she and Nila salute him and walk out of the room.

Bells ring as they close the door behind, leaving him alone in the store, he then pulls out a scroll and dials a number. It rings for a bit after calling someone but it answers, _"Hello, this is Mercy Hospital, what can I do for you today?" He hears a nurse talk over the scroll._

"Hi...I was wondering if you can tell me if an Ashley is staying at Mercy Hospital."

 _"Ashley, oh she was just released from the hospital a few hours ago."_

"A few hours ago?" He mumbles and hears the entrance bells ring as he thinks about Ashley's release.

 _"That's right, she fully recovered and was released by her doctor."_

"Looking for me, did you miss me?" Rey hears a voice behind him. He turns around and finds a woman in a black jacket, pink undershirt, tight blue jeans and black sneakers. She has long white hair and baby blue eyes, she also as dark blue cast on her right hand.

 _"Sir? Are you there?"_ The nurse asks.

Rey looks at the woman and feels that he knows her, "Yes I'm here, thank you for your time. Goodbye." He mumbles.

"Okay, thank you, goodbye."

Rey puts his scroll down on the counter and watches the lady walks toward him, "So this is our job now huh? That's neat. Let's hope that this week will be a slow one am I right Reap." She jokes and leans against the counter and smirks at him.

"Ashley?" He mumbles.

"Yup, how's it going Rey?" She smiles with her head tilts to the side cutely.

...

..

.

* * *

 **Adorable Anarchy (FireDragonSpider-Mane6)**

* * *

Irene, Maggie, and Zwei sit idly in team RWBY's room with Irene on Ruby's bed, Maggie bumping into the bookshelf and Zwei lying on Weiss's pillow. The three adorable creatures grumble to themselves as time slowly passes them by. The only thing interesting to Irene and Zwei is Maggie slowly knocking off book off the shelve each time she bumps into the shelve.

As the sounds of pounding into a wood shelve echoes in the room, Irene sneezes from all the dust rising from the unused book of the shelve. This is when Irene accidentally puff out fire from her mouth and sets Ruby's bed on fire. Irene coos happily from the sight of the fire, making her plan up something to waste the time away. Her other teammates wonder what she is doing. Zwei gets the idea of her plan from the fire and join in, so he bites the pillows he is on and starts to shake it rapidly side to side, tearing the thin fabric of the pillow to realize the cotton inside the pillow to fly into the air and land on the ground. Zwei shacks his head as he covers the whole bed and ground with the cotton of the pillow.

Maggie wonders what all the nose is about as she feels a pile of books falls on her, trapping her in a cage of knowledge. She tries to free herself but there are such so many book in front of her that she needs assistance from her allies of knowledge. She then begins to think that her dinner for something and sets her fangs on the first thing she can gets her claws on. She taste paper as she nibbles on a book on top of her, tying to free herself from the book pile.

Irene takes it a step further in her chaos run and flaps her wings then starts to shoot fireballs everywhere, setting a few posters, window curtains, beds, doors, and some desks on fire. She circles around the room while shooting her fireballs into random directions from her position.

After Zwei covers the room with cotton, he goes all out on Weiss's sheets and ribs them apart with his sharp teeth, shredding the red bed sheets apart, adding more and more scraps and rags onto the growing piles of destruction beneath the hunter and drakes.

This seems like it goes on for hours, the three, causing their own hell on the team RWBY's stuff, but it's about time they got caught.

"Oh, I'm so tired, I'm going to pass out when I reach my...hey, is something burning?" They hear outside the front door but Irene sneezes again and shoots a large fire ball at the door. Creating an explosion for the hunters to enjoy.

A few screams can be heard on the other side of the white smoke in front of the dungeon they called their room. As the white smoke dies down, team RWBY walks into the observe the chaos before them. All of but one has a furious look on their face as they see the mess of their room.

Irene falls on the book shelf and looks at the hunters with her big black eyes, then sneezes again, shooting a fire ball at the book pile in front of the book shelve., "Aww, aren't you just so cute!" Weiss breaks down into a blushing mess and picks up Irene and plays with her while Yang pets Zwei, " Good boy, way to show everyone how it is down." She praises as Black panics and picks up a burning book, just to find Maggie hanging off the book by her teeth lodged into the dust jacket.

Blake puts out the fire on the book and picks up Maggie, the drake looks around then coos in the opposite direction of Blake, making her smile of her antics, "I'm right here." She calls, making the drake turn around and coo at her again. The faunus smiles and pets the young dragon on the head.

"THIS IS AWESOME!" Ruby cheers at all the destruction of the three little adorable animals, it's good for them that they are all cute and down right adorable. It saves them the scolding for being too cute to scold them.

"What is going on in here!?" Glynda interrupts and walks into the room to find the whole room in a complete mess, but her rage dies down once she see Black with Maggie, Yang with Zwei, and Weiss with Irene having a good time with big smiles on their faces.

Glynda shacks her head and whips her rider's crop, making the room restore back into its original before all the adorable anarchy, "What are we going to do with you three?" She mumbles as Irene and Maggie coo at her while Zwei barks at her happily.

* * *

 **Hello, and goodbye**

 **This chapter is shorter than usual because its easier for me to write as I get used to the new schedule of going to school, but in due time I'll get back in the 8,000 words run again. For now we got 6,000 words hopefully.**

 **If you like this chapter then good for you**

 **Till Next Time**


	28. Horrors Of Twisted Minds

**"Touch my cheddar feel my Beretta!" Speaking**

 _ **"Ripping ligaments, making bad predicaments," Communications**_

 _ **'Better believe I make all my enemies bleed,' Thinking**_

* * *

 **Vytal Training**

* * *

"Thank you Natsu for the tour, I'm going to head back to class before I get into anymore trouble," Emerald explains.

Natsu and Emerald explored the campus grounds of Beacon Academy with Natsu acting as Emerald's tour guide. He made sure Emerald knew which building was what and what was the right building to find certain stuff. Now the cute couple stand in front of a large building that contains all the classes for the second-year students.

"Okay Emerald, it was fun hanging out with you. I'm glad to be back with you again," Natsu hugs Emerald one last time with all his heart for a moment then puts her down then kisses her.

The master thief is taking back of his action, she still isn't used to his love but she isn't complaining, "I...me too Natsu, I'm glad you're back," Emerald admits and kisses Natsu on the cheek before walking into the building with her hips swaying side to side to remind Natsu that he can take her anytime he wants.

Natsu smiles as she leaves while looking at her heart shape ass, it's very tempting to just stop the green haired beauty, take her to his room and give her the good old pounding, but he will save that pleasure for another time.

 _'Now what?'_ He thinks and looks around at the large hunter academy, this place is very beautiful with all its clean buildings and pretty flowers in planters all over the campus. As he looks around the large campus, he feels his scroll ring in his pocket.

He pulls it out and takes the call, "Hello?"

 _"Natsu, welcome back,"_ He hears his favorite teacher from his scroll.

"Glynda! How are you doing? It's good to hear your voice again, where are you?" He asks.

 _"I'm doing find Natsu thank you, Professor Ozpin told me of your return and I have something urgent to tell you,"_ Glynda explains.

Natsu leans against the wall of the building, "What is it Glynda?"

 _"It's about Irene and Maggie, come to the Emerald Forest, I'll send you our location on your scroll, you need to see this for yourself,"_ Glynda hints of of the little drakes' conditions.

Natsu hears a bing on his scroll and finds that he got a text from Glynda saying a set of coordinates of their location, "Okay I'm on my way, say hi to Irene and Maggie for me," Natsu assures and starts to walks toward the Emerald Forest.

"Of course, see you soon," Glynda says her goodbye and the call ends.

Natsu puts away his scroll and charges up his lighting flame then flashes away to the Emerald Forest.

...

..

.

The Dread Hunter teleports in the Emerald Forest to his little training area. He looks around to find Glynda standing a few feet in front of him looking at something large hidden in the trees.

"Glynda!" Natsu calls and hugs his favorite teacher.

The blond professor turns and receives his hug with open arms, she smiles of his excitement and strong arms around her, "Hello Natsu," She greets him again.

"I missed you so much!" Natsu admits and breaks the hug.

"As did I Natsu, welcome back," She assures with a nod.

"So where is Irene and Maggie?" He asks and looks around but find nothing, he can't even sense the two little drakes anywhere.

 _'We're over here,'_ Natsu hears a foreign feminine voice in his head that isn't Grayfia, for some reason, it sounds familiar but he never heard this voice before.

Goodwitch watches as her student's face turns to happy to confused as he starts to look around, "Natsu, is something the matter?"

 _'No, he's right there can't you see him...sorry I forgot,'_ He hears the voice again but she wasn't talking to him.

 _'That's crazy, so what, this won't change anything.'_

 _'Well we can't just sit here, we'll find out sooner or later,'_ The voice talks to herself strangely in Natsu's head.

' _Who are you?'_ He asks the voice and looks around the trees.

 _'What? Who's this in my head-oh Natsu...Who do you think I am, you really don't know who I am?'_ The voice answers with a question.

 _'No I don't know who you are, how did you get in my head?'_ He questions.

"Irene, Maggie, Natsu can't see you with all those trees in the way, come out and meet him," Glynda orders and looks in the trees in front of her to find two large silhouettes moving in the trees.

 _'See I told you this was a bad idea, we got in but how do we get out?'_ The voice mumbles as the trees in front of Natsu, making the hunter panic as two large auras appear in front of him, but they feel familiar.

'Of course you didn't see this problem, you're blind for crying out loud!' The voice exclaims as two large figures stumble out of the trees.

Natsu steps back in shock as the two beings reveal themselves, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Two fully grown dragons are standing in front of him. One dragon is just like Irene but only bigger, this dragons was oddly at lot like Irene, same scales and same scars. The other dragon looks a lot like Maggie, just way bigger and way taller. The both the drakes-dragons could be considered tall as a two story building, truly an imitating sight to behold.

"W-what?" Natsu mumbles as Glynda smiles at his reaction.

"Irene and Maggie have grown quite a lot since you're departure," Glynda explains.

 _'Why is your mouth open Natsu, are you hungry?'_ The voice asks as Irene looks at him with a questionable look in her face.

 _'How do you know my name?'_ Natsu asks the voice.

Irene rolls her eyes and huffs while Maggie lowers her head down to Natsu and softly tries to coo but ends up growling softly at him.

 _'Duh, 'cause we're-'_ The voice stops as she notices Maggie's actions.

"Hi Maggie," Natsu smiles and pets the large dragon's head while Irene huffs again.

 _'What?! Why does he remember you but not me, I've known him longer and yet he calls you first?!'_ The voice exclaims.

 _'Who are you?'_ Natsu asks again as Maggie huffs at Irene.

Irene looks at Natsu with shocked eyes and huffs at him _, 'Ig, Iggy, Irene, doesn't that ring any bells?! The one you found in a backpack!'_ Irene exclaims.

Natsu's eyes widen, _'Irene?! That's you! How did you get in my head,'_ Natsu questions.

 _'I don't know, what if you got in my head? How'd you get in my head?'_ Irene asks.

 _'Well, I don't know, who cares, I'm not complaining. I can understand you now,'_ Natsu admits.

Irene tilts her head to the side then nods, _'I guess so, oh and Maggie says hi,'_ She explains.

"Hi Maggie, Hi Irene," Natsu casually greets his dragon friends and smiles.

Maggie and Irene growl at him as a greeting in return while Glynda walks next to him, "They've grown quite large that, obviously, they can't stay in Beacon anymore. So until we can find a suitable home in Beacon, they will have to stay here for the time being," Glynda explains.

 _'It's fine Natsu, it's amazing out here, Grimm never come over here and there's so much room here, it's like your room but 100 times bigger,'_ Irene assures.

Maggie nods her head in agreement and looks at a rock next to the two, thinking that's her friends.

"It's been only a few months and they've grown this big?" Natsu asks.

"That's right, each day they started to grow day after day after your departure. As you can see this may be the end of their growth spurt. I must say this is truly magnificent of their size, they are quite gentle for their size," Glynda explains.

 _'Maggie still can't see but I can be her eyes till she can move around on her own,'_ Irene assures and tugs at Maggie's wing to prevent her from leaning forward and crushing Glynda and Natsu under her weight.

Natsu nods his head, "Wow, this is crazy, look how big you two have gotten, you guys can't sleep on my shoulder anymore," Natsu teases.

Irene and Maggie panic and they realize that all their pleasure of being small have been destroyed forever, _'NOOO!'_ Irene cries and starts to miss the old days already.

"Well Natsu, take some time with Irene and Maggie, we're leaving in a few minutes," Glynda warns.

The hunter turns to her, "Where?" He asks.

"Dr. Eirwen said that she needs some time alone with Maggie and Irene for awhile," She explains.

 _'Yeah, that blue lady, she said something about a lady in green who can help us with our new powers,'_ Irene explains.

"Okay, I'm sure Dr. Eirwen has something good in mind when she shows up," Natsu assures and pets Irene.

Maggie and Irene nod their heads in agreement, _'Yeah, she sounds nice, and that lady in green sounds nice too, I hope she's nice,'_ Irene hopes.

...

..

.

Natsu spent his few minutes with his dragons by shooting fire balls at them and playing games around the forest. Then Natsu left the dragons to rest as he and Glynda returns to Beacon. Now the two are in front of Dr. Eirwen's office.

"It's open," They hears from inside the room.

Natsu opens the door for Glynda then follows her in the office to find Dr. Eirwen sitting in her chair, "Ah Glynda, Natsu, welcome back. I guess it's my turn?" She asks as she gets of her chair and receives a hug from Natsu.

"Irene and Maggie are waiting for you in the Emerald Forest, will Ms. Midori meet you there?" Glynda asks.

"Yes, she will meet me there, thank you Glynda, and you too Natsu for stopping by, I'll see you two in a few," Eirwen breaks the hug with Natsu and ruffles his hair before leaving to meet her friend Midori in the Emerald Forest.

Natsu waves goodbye to the cute doctor, "Ms. Midori is going too?" He asks.

"That's right, they want to try something with Irene and Maggie but it's too risky for spectators to be present. So she and Ms. Midori will be going in alone," She explains.

"Okay, so now what?" Natsu asks as he takes a seat on one of the medical beds in the office.

A small blush forms on Glynda's face as she approaches Natsu and stands in front of him, _'Now's my chance, we can move on to our special lessons,'_ She plans as she clears her throat and calms herself down.

"Natsu, I have a question to ask of you," She starts off slowly.

"And I have an answer, lay it on me," He assures with a smile.

"I...I have been wondering if you...if you have been considering a relationship with anyone lately?" She asks.

 _'Considering? I have Yang, Blake, Pyrrha, Coco, Velvet, Cinder, Emerald, and...well the list goes on,'_ Natsu thinks of all the fine ladies he has a relationship with.

"And I don't mean a friendly relationship, but a romantic relationship," She elaborates.

Natsu slightly opens in mouth in realization on her question, "Yes, I have, why?" He asks.

"Well, do you know how to create a romantic relationship with a potential love interest?"

"Uhh...maybe?" Natsu mumbles, he didn't know how he gets all the girls, he just kisses them and tell them how he feels and it pretty much works out from there.

"If you don't know, I will gladly help you on this problem," She assures.

"Really?" He exclaims, he didn't know Glynda taught this kind of stuff too.

This makes Glynda's eyes widen in excitement and she nods determinedly, "Yes, we can start on dating, how to treat a woman on a date, what to say, what not to say..." Glynda explodes into a rant off all her potential lesson for Natsu.

Natsu listens to all of her potential lessons for him but the one he finds the most intriguing is one about kissing, but Natsu mishears this for, "How to kiss? To, Show me how to kiss," and he gets up to show her how he kisses a girl.

"Of course I know how to kiss, it's like this," Natsu explains and pulls his cute teacher into his arms and places his lips on her for a tender sweet kiss.

Glynda's eyes widen of his actions and she immediately thinks of pushing him away, but as soon as he pushes his tongue into her mouth, her defenses break down like a Popsicle melting in the Summer. She moans as Natsu starts to roam his hands down her waist and on her soft heart-shaped ass then starts to squeeze and pull her cheeks teasingly.

 _'Wait...this isn't right, he's my student, I...I can't do this...'_ She tries to resist his love but the pleasure she's feeling is holding her back from resisting, she lets him have his fun.

She then slowly starts to fight back, dancing her tongue around his and cupping his cheeks to further fuel the passion between the student and the professor. Stuck in her own lust, Glynda unknowingly slides one of her hands down his chest then down to his beast between his legs and starts to rub his budge of pleasure teasingly, going up and down his bulge to make him all hot and bothered.

Natsu growls in the kiss to approve the action, so he plays rough with her ass and starts to harden his grip around her ass to make her feel all wet down there, _'Glynda is so good at kissing, she's the first to fight back for this long,'_ He notes and thinks of what Glynda is doing to him. Her tongue is making him all weak and if she keeps up, he might lose dominance in this kiss. Fortunately, Natsu doesn't really care if he's dominant during a kiss or during sex, he's still getting some ass later so why bother pestering his lover over power.

So Natsu lets Glynda have her way with him and he lets her take over, immediately Natsu praises himself for giving her the power, Glynda uses his tongue as a pole and twirls around it as Glynda slowly pushes Natsu down on the bed then she ends up straddling him while slowly taking off his clothes. They slowly begin to break the kiss as soon as Glynda undoes Natsu's tie.

Natsu watches as his teacher hovers over him with the sexiest look on her face, just begging him to shut up and take his woman right here and right now, but oddly Glynda's eyes widen and she looks away from him with the biggest blush on her face.

"Glynda, is something wrong?" He ask and he rubs her sides, making her jump and blush harder.

"T-this isn't right, I'm your teacher, we shouldn't be doing this..." Glynda mumbles and tries look away from Natsu but he only pulls Glynda close to him.

"Glynda, nothing wrong with a little loving, besides if that doesn't work for you, teach me," Natsu explains.

Glynda's eyes widen and he looks at him, "Teach you?"

Natsu nods and rubs her back, "Teach me how to love, teach me how to love a woman, I know that I can learn this from the most beautiful teacher I know."

This makes something click in Glynda's heart, something warm and something filled with love, she smiles, _'Teach him...I guess I can do that,'_ Glynda thinks.

"What do you say?" Natsu asks.

"I can teach you, just let me show you how to get a woman ready for the main event," She assures and slowly lays Natsu down on the bed then starts to undo her white blouse button by button.

"You never want to rush a woman, that will only frustrate her, so let her go her own pace to make her feel relaxed and overall happy," She teaches her favorite student as she feels her blouse drop off her back to reveal her pale white skin and lacy purple bra that has a very difficult time containing her large G-cup breasts, it is common for the average woman to have G-cup breasts this days, Natsu is a lucky man indeed.

Natsu just stares at her bra and starts to breath slowly and heavily just from looking from her large breasts, they're just so big and they look so soft and bouncy, "Good, you're interest is making me aroused, keep going, you want your woman to feel wanted, and more importantly loved," Glynda whispers and starts to take off her glasses but Natsu squeezes her ass unexpectedly to get her attention.

"Keep the glasses, I like them on," He explains with a sheepish smile.

Glynda feels her heart fill with joy from his words, "As you wish," She assures and keeps them on then turns around. She then bends over to show Natsu her ass while she takes her tight black shirt. Natsu watches as Glynda takes off her skirt and boot to leave Glynda's purple lingerie leggings and lacy purple thong that empathizes the sheer size of her ass.

The professor bites her lip of the feeling of Natsu's gaze on her ass, so she teases him by shaking her ass to make her ass jiggle, just begging Natsu to grab her and destroy her maidenhood in several different positions. While she shakes her ass, she notices the large bulge between Natsu's legs and she swears the tent down there could potentially rip through the fabric of his legs.

Glynda quickly gets to work and undoes his belt then pulls down his pants just to have Natsu's weapon of pleasure give her a slap to the cheek. She slightly jumps to the heat from his member's head but she smiles of his excitement and decides to let Natsu choose what she should do next.

"Natsu, what do you want to do next, do you want me to teach you how to please a woman or do you want a break?" She asks teasingly while slowly running her hand down his staff in fascination, _'Such girth and length, Natsu has so much potential within him,'_ She realizes and stares at his cock in awe of its size.

"I...I want to please you Glynda, teach me how please," Natsu whispers.

Glynda only gets her thong soaked with her juices as she turns around and sits on Natsu chest with her legs spread wide open.

Natsu feels his breath taken away as Glynda looks at him with a face he's never seen before, she looks hungry, hungry for him. She looks like that any moment she'll just snap and make Natsu her toy for the rest of the day.

"Watch," She whispers as she lifts her legs above him and slowly pulls her thong up her legs then off her.

Natsu watches silently then gulps at the sight of Glynda soaked maidenhood, just waiting for Natsu's tongue to explore her insides and taste her nectar.

"See how...wet...I am, this shows how much I'm aroused for you Natsu, you always want to do this to a woman. It shows that you successfully prepared a woman for sex but I can tell you have another idea in mind don't you Natsu?" Glynda asks and runs her head between her legs and uses her fingers to spread her lips apart to show Natsu her pink insides.

Natsu only nods his head and takes a deep whiff on her wet snatch, hinting that Natsu wants a taste of his favorite professor.

"You want a taste, then show me what you got, I'll guide you in...~Oh my~ N-Natsu?" Glynda whimpers as Natsu's rough hands grip her ass and pull her on his mouth and he sucks on her lips, pulling them as far as they can go then sucking on her little pick nub she calls a clit.

Glynda tries to hide a moan but she fails horribly and lets out a loud moan then grabs Natsu's hair roughly to tell him to eat her more. She breaths quickly as her clit is sucked and pinched by Natsu's lips and sometimes his teeth. This makes her go wild on the inside and she feels her juices leave her body then into Natsu's mouth for his tastebuds to enjoy.

"N-Natsu...now stick your tongue inside...then start...~Ahh yes right there~" Glynda moans as Natsu immediately follows her order and sends his tongue deep inside her snatch then pokes her walls then twirls his tongue around her maidenhood, making her tight walls tighten around his tongue while sending all of her stored up juices rushing out of her.

 _'I can't believe I'm doing this, Glynda tastes amazing, she's so good I can eat her all day,'_ Natsu admits and squeezes her ass.

After a few minutes of feasting on Glynda, Natsu feels Glynda cup his cheek, "Use your fingers Natsu, spread my lips like this then push your fingers in," She instructs.

Natsu slowly nods his head then smooches her snatch one last time before leaving for air after he swallows her sweet nectar. He then follows Glynda's lesson and spreads her lips with his right hand then looks at his left hand, _'Which finger does she wants me to use, hmm, maybe the two longest one?'_ He thinks and grazes his middle finger and ring finger up and down her entrance, socking his fingertips with her juice.

Glynda then watches her student slowly stick his two longest finger inside her snatch, making her arch her back and moan loudly to his warm fingers inside of her.

"No-now you can move your fingers around or you-you c-can...~Mmm Natsu yes~" Glynda praises as she feels Natsu's fingers spread and twirl around her tight walls, making her feel so hot and bothered the more he plays with her snatch.

"Or what Glynda?" He asks and smiles of this strange feeling around his fingers, so wet and squishy, this can get addicting for him.

"Bend your fingers up Natsu," She instructs through moans.

"Okay?" Natsu mumbles and he does and feels a bump of some sort on the top of her walls.

"You're...touching a bump c-correct?" She whimpers, trying her hardest not to lose control.

"Yup, know what?" He asks.

"That is called my G-spot, the most sensitive spot down there, if you play with it, it won't be long before I reach my-my climax. If done correctly, I-I can squirt..." Glynda explains with a burning blush on her face while she bites her lip.

Natsu nods and smiles, 'So hitting this means more juice, I like this spot!' He admits and starts to rubs his fingers around this bump, but when he starts to poke this bump, Glynda jumps and she tightens around his fingers then she grabs his hand.

"Yes just like that Natsu, the faster and the ha-harder you touch it, the harder my cl-climax will be," She explains with her hands shaking in pleasure.

Natsu nods again then decides to give Glynda a good surprise by ambushing her G-spot with everything he has by shaking his hand quickly while he ravages her G-spot. Immediately Goodwitch cries a moan and tries to stop Natsu from breaking her but his strength is too much for her to stop.

"Natsu, Natsu, Natsu!" She yells his name, not caring if anyone hears her while Natsu makes her his.

"~Uh...ah AH!~" Her moans grow more and more intense as Natsu ravages her then she feels her orgasm come up.

"Here it comes, Natsu, I'm going to..." Glynda warns but Natsu only uses this as a signal to quickly take out his fingers and shoves his tongue back into her snatch.

This feeling brings Glynda over her limit and she screams his name while she locks his head between her thigh. She squirts everything this has out of her body as she thrusts her hips on his face. Natsu feels an amazing amount of her juice spray into his mouth but he drinks it up gladly.

"Natsu!" She moans as she sends another barrage of her nectar in his mouth.

Her orgasm lasts for 5 minutes before she finally calms down that she is left in a broken state of bliss that she's shacking fiercely of her orgasm. Natsu holds her legs in place as she dies down from her orgasm. Glynda breathes heavily as she lets go of Natsu's face then feels Natsu kiss her snatch as he comes out for air, making her jump as her sensitive snatch is teased.

Natsu makes a satisfied sigh as he kisses her thighs with a big smile on his face, "How...did I...do?" He asks between kisses.

"Amazing, ex-exceptional job Natsu, I-I never reach such a climax before, thank you Natsu," Glynda explains with a soft smile.

"For my professor? Anything," Natsu admits and lets his teacher calm down.

 _'So much came out when I came...like I said, so much potential...'_ She thinks as she slowly puts her hands to her back then unhooks her purple bra to release her G-cup breasts for Natsu.

Natsu hums approvingly of the sight of her perfect breasts, but he is disappointed as Glynda crawls down his chest to between his legs, squishing her dirty pillows between his legs, hiding her big girls from his eyes.

"You've done so much for me Natsu, now how about I reward you for your efforts?" She whispers and grabs his rod then slowly jacks him off while poking his harden rod on her cheek.

"Y-yes..." Natsu mumbles with an breathless look on his face.

Glynda smiles at him, "Relax Natsu, I'll make you feel all better," She assures and looks Natsu right in the eye as she smothers her large breasts around his hot rod, making the two lovers both moan of the warmth of their bodies.

Natsu gasps of Glynda soft pillows around his hot road, it was like wrapping his rod with the softest material known to mankind and multiplying the feeling by 100, the softness of her breasts drives Natsu wild and he is tempted use her breasts as he toys till he cums all over her. Natsu remembers Blake doing this to him once but with Glynda's larger breasts, Blake needs to step up her game if she wants to keep up with Glynda's skills.

The blond professor smiles of Natsu's reaction and stares at Natsu's hot head sticking out of her cleavage. She doesn't waste anymore time and takes his tip into her mouth then starts to suck on it while rubbing her pillows all around his harden member.

She dances her tongue around his tip, collecting his pre-cum as she jacks it out of him in a quick motion. Natsu's moans grow louder and louder the more Glynda takes more of his cock in her mouth. She can take in a few inches with still enough cock to message her tits around with.

 _'So hot in my mouth, when was the last time I've done this, I'm just moving my body as time passes by,'_ She thinks as she shallows his taste and moans of its unique flavor.

'How is she doing this? She's so good I can't even think straight, I can't hold on for much longer,' Natsu notes and looks at his teacher to find her bobbing her head up and down his rod while squishing her jiggling girls on his cock.

Glynda decides to give Natsu a good tease by opening her eyes and looking straight at Natsu while she sucks him off, this makes a chill go down his spine from looking at her, her enchanting green eyes putting a spell on Natsu, the feeling of her large mounds of flesh on his rod and her tongue dancing on his tip, and the sounds of her mouth shallowing his rod and the taps of her breasts on his lap.

Natsu can feel his limit approaching as Glynda picks up her pace that her breasts are rippling as they tap his thighs. So Natsu warns Glynda by grabbing her shoulder and squeezes roughly.

'I know Natsu, let it out, I'm ready for you,' Glynda mentally assures as she deepthroats Natsu as deep as she can while squishing her tits under her roughly.

This sends Natsu over his limit and he lets out a powerful roar as he thrusts his hips forward as he sends his load into his teacher's mouth. Glynda closes her eyes as she feels Natsu's hot seed swarm and coats her mouth, _'So hot, I just want more...'_ Glynda mumbles.

Natsu softly groans as he looks down to see Glynda still sucking on his head while shallowing his load and he always feels a chill down every time a woman does that, it makes him want to tear her snatch apart with his rod, but he starts to feel a bit fatigued as he empties a bit of his overall seed supply.

He watches as Glynda slowly slides her up his staff that she lets go of him with a popping sound then gulps down all the cum jammed inside her mouth.

"Glynda, w-wow..." Natsu mumbles of the sight of Glynda, he doesn't know why but the way she adjusts her glasses is just the cutest thing.

"Did you enjoy that Na-" Glynda starts but an announcement interrupts her.

 _"Professor Goodwitch, please report to Headmaster Ozpin's office, again Professor Goodwitch please report to Headmaster Ozpin's office, thank you,"_ An angelic A.I voice announces.

Natsu feels his lust die down of the announcement as Glynda reluctantly gets off him and cleans the cum off the corners of her mouth.

"I'm sorry Natsu, we will have to continue our...lesson...another time," Glynda explains with a sad tone as she grabs her rider's crop and flicks it upward to send her closes into the air then help her dress herself.

"O-okay," Natsu mumbles and looks down to see that his cock is still twitching hard and coated with Glynda's saliva. He then gets up then dresses himself up then hug Glynda as soon as finishes pulling up his pants.

Goodwitch raises an eyebrow of this hug but moans as Natsu's body heats up and warms her up, it was a quick but warm hug as Natsu lets go of her and gives her a big smile.

"It's for that weird smell, I can just burn it away with my fire," Natsu explains as he gets up to put on his boots.

Glynda blushes, completely unaware that she would of walked out of this office smelling like cum if it weren't for Natsu, "Thank you Natsu," She thanks then waits for Natsu to completely dress up before heading to the door.

As she puts her hand on the door, Natsu grabs her by the waist then kisses her one last time, Glynda is shocked of this action but this time kisses back before he lets go.

"I'll see you later Glynda," He says with a smile.

"Likewise Natsu," She smiles back then opens the door and walks down the hallway with a smile on her lips.

Natsu watches as she leaves from his sight with a grin on his face, _'That's my Glynda.'_

...

..

.

While Natsu figures out what to do next, Grayfia decides to pay Mother Nature a visit. The Mother Of Remnant hasn't visited her in awhile and she begins to feel a little worried about her goody two shoes opposite. Now Death looks around a realm of pure white, a little bright for her liking but it's not her home so she'll deal with it for now.

"Hello? Mother of the world? You here?" She asks while she looks around the realm of Mother Nature.

"Grayfia? What are you doing here?" She hears and turns around to find the golden eyed goddess standing before her.

"Well you haven't visited me or Natsu in awhile now, is everything okay?" She asks.

Mother Nature rubs her chin as if she never heard that name before, "Who?"

"Natsu Dragneel, don't you remember him, he's your son?" Grayfia clarifies, she knows people can forget things but Mother Nature doesn't forget things, especially some as important as her own son.

"Oh yes Natsu, how is he doing?" Mother Nature asks the same question she asks every time she visits Grayfia to ask her about her son.

"Mabel...you've asked that same question ever since I gave Natsu a second chance, is everything alright?" Death asks.

A soft smile forms on Mother Nature's face, "Mabel, now that's a name I haven't heard in awhile, for centuries I think," She mumbles and she thinks of who was the one who gave her that name.

* * *

 **Flashback Flashback Flashback**

* * *

Travel back in time to the days of hunting and gathering for mankind, where Grimm scoured that land to hunt down the petty humans for fun. Mother Nature remembers this name of Mabel like it was yesterday. This was her first plan to help the humans fight against the creatures of Grimm by granting one person with the powers of all four seasons to act as humanities guardian. To unlocks this powers, one must find Mabel in her home located somewhere in Remnant, changing places every month, and gain her trust. It's a very simple task, but the only problem was the Grimm and the journey to find Mabel.

While Mother Nature waits for the chosen one, four humans wander in a green forest aimlessly.

All four humans are females around the age of 20, but all unique in their own ways, one is tall and pale, she wears, what will be called, a kimono that is brown and wooden sandals. Her skin is very pale and her hair is tied to a complex bun-like structure with chopsticks holding her hair together. She walks behind the group with her eyes scanning the trees for any signs of Grimm activity.

The woman in front of her is wearing a tattered white dress with dirt all over it, she's shoe-less and she looks like she was just attacked by something but she doesn't look to be wounded. She has her hair tied to a pony tail and she has odd dashes on her cheeks that resembles whiskers.

In front of her is a lady with long black hair and she wears a white dress shirt, black shorts with suspenders, and two slip on slippers. She keeps her eyes peeled around her for any enemy contact just like the one in the kimono.

The lady in front of the group has short orange hair, wearing a rolled up white button up shirt, a long black skirt and two slip on slippers.

The four walk through the forest without exchanging words till they find an opening in the trees to find an old abandon shack on a hill. It's in very back condition with holes in the roof, windows broken, and the fence around the place is either broken or missing.

"Here?" The one in the kimono asks.

"We got nowhere else to go," The one in the dress points out.

"Let's check it out, it's not much but it will have to do," The one in the suspenders suggests and she heads up the hill to check out the shack.

"Nothing is all we have left," The one in the skirt mumbles to herself as she heads up the hill with the group.

The three watch as the one with the suspenders slowly approaches the door and puts her hands on the knob of the door. They hear the door creak as she opens the door and dust falls from the ceiling from its years of inactivity.

"Hello?" She mumbles as she steps into the room to find what she was expecting, dusty and worn down tables, chairs, and floor boards. She waits for a moment for any movement in the house but she hears nothing, so she turns around and waves back at the group to tell them to come in inside.

"This doesn't get my five starred review, but it's better than nothing," The one in white jokes as she closes the door behind her.

"As expected, this's no food here, the plants outside are dead so we have to go hunting again tonight," The one in the skirt explains the situation as she opens the creaky cabinets in the kitchen.

"We'll handle it, but I need another blade before we go out, mine broke when the Grimm found us," The one in the suspenders assures and pulls out a broken shiv with the blade chipped off the hilt of the knife.

The one in the skirt looks through the drawers in the kitchen and finds a strange looking pocket knife. Everything looks normal but the blade itself is glowing a crimson red, she slowly picks it up and feels her power surge with power just by holding the knife.

The remaining three turn to her and find their friend holding the strange blade, "What's wrong with that knife?" The one in the kimono asks.

"I don't know, but I feel...powerful," She mumbles and examines the blade, simple steel with a simple black hilt, but this obviously is more than meets the eye.

The others only stare at her and worry over the strange blade, "Here, use this, if you don't catch anything before the sun comes down, come back, we'll share our last reserves for the night then look for food tomorrow," She plans out the rest of the day as she tosses the knife to the one in the suspenders.

The woman catches the blade and feels the power surge through her body then her eyes widen, "Whoa," She mumbles then looks at the blade.

 _'It's like I an take on the world, what is this thing?'_ She thinks as she plays around with the blade as she walks toward the door with the one in white behind her holding her own knife.

"We'll be back when the sun comes down, hold the fort for us yeah?" The one in white asks.

"We'll be here, just come back in one piece," The one in the skirt assures with a nod.

"Right," She mumbles then closes the door behind and follows the one with the blade down the hill.

The one in the skirt looks to her left and finds a hallway leading a single door, "Let's see what else this place has in store for us, maybe if we're lucky we can find a bed," She mumbles.

"I'll get a campfire set up for the night, yell if you need me," The one in the kimono plans and heads outside to gather some firewood.

The orange-haired woman nods to her then heads to the door and puts her hand on the door knob, she tenses up as she hears something move behind the door. She looks behind her, back to the living room to find that her friend already left the shack.

The lady takes a deep breathe and finds an iron pipe below her, she picks it up then slowly opens the door. The door opens and she finds a green blur in front of her, making the lady gasp. The door swings open with the lady armed and ready to swing at her enemies.

She finds the bedroom of the shack and it's surprisingly cleaner and different from the rest of the house, so different that it shouldn't be here. The room is spotless, with clean blue carpet, a big king-sized bed, drawers, and a closet. She leaves the question for later as she spots a green blob hiding behind the bed in front of her.

"Who's there?" She asks and gets up slowly with the iron pipe raised.

"H-hello..." She hears and the green blob stands up to meet the lady.

The woman's eyes widen at the sight, it's a girl, no more than 7 years old, wearing a simple blue dress with her green hair let down. She has pale skin and strange golden eyes. The lady looks at her with a confused expression on her face as she lowers the iron pipe.

"What?" The lady mumbles at the sight, a girl in a room the complete opposite of the house.

"I-I didn't mean to scare you, please don't hurt me..." The girl mumbles.

"No no, I'm not going to hurt you, what's your name?" The lady asks and takes a knee to level with her.

"I'm..." The girl stops and thinks of her name but she can't seemed to remember her name if she had one.

"I don't have a name," The girl mumbles.

"Oh that's alright, I don't have one either. None of us do," The lady assures.

The girl remains silent and lets the lady continue, "Tell you what, how about we make a name for you, how does that sound?" She offers.

"Really?" The girl mumbles, completely shocked of her offer, she just met her, and greet her with a scare, but she's so nice to her.

"That's right, what about..." The lady hums to herself and looks around, but she ends up looking at her golden eyes, something she has never seen before, something beautiful, and this comes up with a name that will change the girl's life.

"How about...Mable...how does that sound...Mable?"

...

..

.

* * *

 **Flashback End Flashback End Flashback End**

* * *

"The woman who gave me that name will become the first maiden of Winter," Mabel finishes her tale.

"Yeah yeah yeah, that's good and all, but you said that you were feel like you were forgetting something?" Grayfia asks.

"That's right, Natsu, it's seems like everyday I'm forgetting more and more about him," Mabel explains.

"How are you forgetting? He's your 'son', mothers don't forget their own sons unless they have amnesia," She jokes.

"I don't know, I don't even remember where I met him, was it in a village, or was it a cave?" Mabel mumbles and rubs her chin.

"Well you got this figure this out, Natsu's been asking for you lately, wondering how you been, and what you are doing? He is the complete opposite of you, he remembers everything about you," Grayfia points out.

Mabel frowns, "I...I can fix this, I can remember something but not other things, I just need some time. I've dealt with this before," She explains.

"Before? This happened to you more than once?" She asks.

"That's correct, the first time was when I made...when I made Natsu return to the mortal world. I felt like, something, or someone was controlling me, forcing me to abandon my own son," She explains, trying not to break down cry. She still feels horrible about that, leaving her own son in a world of pain all on his own without helping him once. She still remembers his cries when he put his father to rest, he cried himself to sleep that night. It broke her heart and crushed it to dust just thinking about how she could do nothing to help him.

She can never forgive herself for leaving him that day, and now that she is forgetting her precious son, she won't let that happen. She can't let this happen, she won't let this feeling stop her from being with her son again.

...

..

.

* * *

 **Sing it!**

* * *

In the pretty little amphitheater of Beacon Academy, everyone is waiting for the singing competition to begin, the light darken as the spotlights hit center stage and little chibi Ozpin walks onto stage with his little cute mug in his hands.

"Thank you all for attending this years singing competition, so without further ado, ladies and gentlemen, Yang Xiao Long of Team RWBY!" Ozpin announces and the crowd goes wild, cheering and clapping as the headmaster steps behind stage and the brawler of RWBY takes center stage.

Yang taps on the microphone and hears it ring her ears, she smiles crookedly as the music of her song starts to play. She closes her eyes and taps her toes as she waits for her time to shine...

"Coming out of my cage and I'm doing just fine.

Gotta gotta be down because I want it all.

It started out with a kiss how did it end up like this?

(It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss)

Now I'm falling asleep and she's calling a cab.

While he's having a smoke and she's taking a drag.

Now they're going to bed and my stomach is sick and it's all in my head but she's touching his chest now, he takes off her dress now, let me go.

I just can't look its killing me...and taking control.

Jealousy, turning saints into the sea, swimming through sick lullabies.

Choking on your alibis but it's just the price I pay.

Destiny is calling me, open up my eager eyes.

Cause I'm Mr Brightside!"

After Yang sings her song, everyone cheers and Weiss goes on stage.

"Hello, this is my song and I hope you enjoy it!" She greets and listens as her song plays.

"When you walk away,

You don't hear me say,

"Please, oh baby, don't go."

Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight

It's hard to let it go

Hold me, whatever lies beyond this morning, is a little later on,

Regardless of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all,

Nothing's like before!"

Weiss sings her song and shines in the moment with her beautiful voice and everyone applauses then throws roses at the Ice Queen as she leaves. Blake takes her place and she waves as her songs starts up,

"We passed upon the stair

We spoke of was and when

Although I wasn't there

He said I was his friend

Which came as a surprise

I spoke into his eyes

I thought you died alone

A long long time ago

Oh no, not me

We never lost control

You're face to face

With the man who sold the world..."

Blake sings her song and smiles as her song comes to a close and she bows proudly before leaving stage. The last one to stage was the infamous Ruby Rose as she walks in shyly, "Hello, I'm just going to sing a little song for you, I hope you like it!"

She starts to bob her head back and forth as...hip hop beats start to play?

"Who the frick is this?

Pagin me at 5:46 in the mornin crack a dawnin

now I'm yawnin, wipe the cold out my eye

see who's this pagin me and why..

It's my boy Pop from the barbershop

told me he was in the gamblin spot and heard the intricate plot

some boy wanna stick you like fly paper neighbour

slow down love please chill drop the caper

(Remember them boys from the hill up in Brownsville

that you rolled dice wit

smoked Grimm and got nice wit?)

Yeah my boy Fame up in Prospect

nah dem my boys nah love wouldn't disrespect

(I didn't say dem,

they schooled me to some boys

that you knew from back when,

when you was clockin minor figures

Now they heard you blowin up like nitro

know they wanna stick the knife

through your windpipe slow..

so thank Fame for warnin me now I'm warnin you

you got the mac Rube

tell me what you wanna do...)"

Ruby nods her head as she raps her song but the song scratches out, making her stop and look around, "What? Was it something I said?" She asks.

"RUBY! I said don't sing that song! That's not the song to sing at school!" Yang tries to tackle Ruby but Natsu is holding her by the arms trying not to release the Kracken.

"Why Yang?! I changed the words around so it's not bad, relax, I'm going to get...in...trouble..." Ruby mumbles to a stop as she feels a fiery gaze coming from her neck.

She turns to find Glynda staring at her with eyes redder than the creatures of darkness themselves, "I think I need to teach Ms. Rose something about decency!" She mumbles and slowly walks up to Ruby with her rider's crop in her hands.

"H...help?" Poor Ruby Rose mumbles as she looks around for help but finds no one to help her.

"See..I gave her the warning...but she NEVER listens!" Yang yells at Ruby as she runs away from an angry Glynda.

* * *

 **Yo here's another chapter for you! I hope you like it (The majority of you)**

 **I will rewrite the chapters after this story and will be adding chibi shorts for all chapters, so if you haven't read the first two chibi shorts, go check them out!**

 **Things went down so let's keep this short and answer some guest reviews shall we!**

 **GUEST REVIEWS**

 **Ragnaethe: Let one letter destroy all your guesses...(H)**

 **Yp: Let one action destroy all your guesses...(Space)**

 **I won't be revealing the phrase until the very end so don't bother asking me, but I think two chapters from now you'll get the big picture.**

 **HEY HEY LISTEN: If you made it this far into the author notes then I have a game for you to mess with the other readers who don't read this part of the story, just randomly put (Cupcake) into your reviews (If you make one of course) and if you want to, try to guess the songs I put for the chibi. Show me what you got guys, I made sure to put the titles into the song they sang (besides Ruby's but I hint at it after the song)**

 **Volume 3 is almost to an end and I have a very special offer for all readers who actually reads the upcoming chibi shorts. I'll explain everything once it happens but for now, just think about for now.**

 **If you like this chapter then good for you**

 **Till Next Time!**


	29. Overkill

**"The cupcakes don't** ** _Tick Tock_** **..." Speaking**

 _ **"Or Donk Dink," Communications**_

 _ **'And never Tonk Tink/ Dick Dock.' Thinking**_

* * *

 **Forgiveness**

* * *

"What to do what do to..." Natsu mumbles to himself as he wanders the halls of Beacon Academy aimlessly, pacing down the generic hallways of an everyday hunter academy filled with boredom. The Dragon Prince feels the need to call it a day and make a beeline to his room to sleep in his bed for the rest of the day, but due to the fact of story progression...this will not do. Dragneel stops in the middle of some random hallway as he scroll vibrates in his pocket, he takes his scroll out of his pocket on instinct and checks his notification.

It is a message from his blond haired girlfriend that he loves very very much, the message is titled Favor, he opens the message link and he reads the digital letters on the screen.

 _'Hey hotshot, I just heard you just got back from training, I wish I can be with you right now but Blake and I are doing errands for Professor Goodwitch down in Vale right now. I need a quick favor from you if that's okay, my dad just text me and he needs me to head back home to pick up Ruby because he's in a rush to his next mission. I told him about the errands and he said the strangest thing. He said, "Get this 'Hotshot' then, tell him to get Ruby for you, plus I want to meet him," Weird huh? I don't know how he found out about you but I think he knows that we're together. PS: Blake says hi,'_ He reads and he tilts his head as he thinks about how Yang's dad found out about his nickname.

"That's weird..." He mumbles as he re-reads the text again.

Dragneel then sends a reply to his beloved huntress-in-training, _"Don't worry Yang I got this, you said you and Ruby live in Patch right? PS: Hi Blake :3"_ He texts then sends the message.

A few minutes later of waiting he gets a reply, _'Thanks babe, yeah we live in Patch, our house is by the western side of the island in the forest, you can't miss it. Don't worry about my dad, he's a nice guy once you get to know him. If he does anything weird just tell me and I'll deal with him later okay?'_ He reads.

He sends another reply to the reply,'' _Okay I'm heading out now, I'll see you and Blake later, I love you two!''_ He sends the message and looks outside the window next to him, conveniently overseeing the coast of Vale with the island of Patch sitting on the horizon in the distance.

He gets one last message before he charges up his lighting powers, _"Thanks again babe, we love you! XOXO!"_ He reads before he puts away his scroll and flashes into a golden light.

 **Patch: Xiao Long Residence**

"This must be the place," Natsu mumbles to himself as he looks at a large two story cabin in front of him, hiding inside an opening in a forest of green trees. He smiles of the large looking home, isolated from the urban world, leaving only nature to comfort the cabin's inhabitants.

 _'I wonder what Yang's dad is like?'_ Natsu ponders as he approaches the door, completely forgetting that he met his mate's father before.

He stares at a wooden door as he takes a deep breath, and knocks on the door with two powerful hits with his fist.

"Who is it?" He hears someone yell from inside and footsteps approach the door.

"Hi, your daughter, Yang sent me to pick up-" Natsu starts but his eye widen as the door flings open and a fist comes flying toward his face.

A loud clack can be heard in front of the house as birds flap their little wings to get away from the approaching battle.

Natsu blankly stares in front of him to find his hand holding a fist with the fist's owner in the doorway smirking at him with his eyes closed.

"Nice reflexes there kid, normally I would of sent you back to those trees over there but you got yourself some quick instincts," The man praises and frees his hand from Natsu's grip and crosses his arms.

Natsu looks behind him to find a large tree with a big bullseye painted on its bark a few feet away from the house. Dragneel looks back at the man in the doorway and examines him.

The man is wearing a tan button up shirt with tan cargo shorts and black shoes. On his right arm he has a metal shoulder pad and a leather brace on his forearm that connects with a finger less glove. On his arm is a red ribbon right below his shoulder. The man has messy blond hair with a cow lick on top of his head, very similar to the young Yang Xiao Long.

At this moment Natsu knew, he knew this man, "TAI!" He yells as he points at the man in doorway in realization.

The man raises and eyebrow as he opens his eyes to reveal that they're light blue. He's mouth drops as he eyes widen, looking at the teen in front of him.

"NATSU!" He yells as he looks at Natsu, he's changed since the last time he seen him, he's more beefed up, and missing an eye.

"What are you doing here Tai?" Natsu lets bad memory and bad logic show as he asks his stupid question.

"What am I doing here? I should be asking you that, I live here, what are you doing here?!" Tai counters.

"Yang said her dad wanted me to pick up Ruby for her, is he here?" Natsu shows that he's still an idiot even though he's a complete badass in the field of combat.

Tai sighs of his clueless question, "Yes he's here, he's standing right in front of you..." He explains as he leans against the doorway with his arms still crossed.

Natsu takes a moment to put the puzzle pieces together, _'Where? I don't see him-Oh-Oh that's not good,'_ Natsu realizes that Tai is the father of Yang Xiao Long and Ruby Rose.

"Do you get it now Natsu?" Tai asks, assuming the shocked look on Natsu's face is a cue of his realization.

Natsu nods his head slowly as he scolds himself for not figuring this out before.

Tai gets off the door way and walks inside while he waves his hand for Natsu to follow him, "So you're Hotshot huh?" He starts.

Dragneel follows Taiyang into the cabin and nods his head, "That's me, Yang gave me that nickname when we first met on the first day of school," He explains as he follows Tai into the kitchen of the cabin.

Tai heads over to the sink leans against it while facing the room with his arms crossed. Natsu takes a seat at the kitchen table, "Yeah I know, Yang and Ruby told me a lot about you 'Hotshot' especially Ruby, she's brings you up in every letter she sends me. I should of known Hotshot was you Natsu, a guy with odd-looking hair, I can't believe that you would go to Beacon, why would you need to go to school when you can send Grimm running with their tails between their legs?" Tai asks.

"Well you know why Tai," Natsu says, making Tai think of any important things Natsu has told him before.

"The Wyvern Tai, I went to Beacon to find out more about the thing but no one knows anything about it," Natsu continues.

Tai nods his head as he remembers Natsu telling him about avenging his father when they first met...when Summer died.

"Then why stay?" Tai asks.

Natsu shrugs,"I guess you can say Beacon is sort of my home now,"

"Your home?"

"Yeah, for all my life I have been wandering the world in search of that Wyvern but with no luck. I thought it was time to settle down, things lead to one thing then another and I end up in Beacon Academy as an assistant," He explains.

Tai hums to his story, "So you're not staying at Beacon to stay with my daughter?"

Natsu tilts his head,"For Yang, why would I do that?" He asks, Natsu would never hinder Yang's life by staying with her, he would want her to be happy and successful in life, even if that mean that she would have to leave him.

"Natsu as Yang's and Ruby's father I know that they would never tell me about their opinions on boys or if they should get a boyfriend, but that doesn't mean I'm stupid. Yang and Ruby speak highly of you in their letters, how you helped Ruby when you first met her, how you befriended my daughters and stood by their side when they need help. I have my suspicions that you have a...special relationship...with at least one of my daughters, with my guess, I would say Yang," Tai explains.

The Dragon Prince is about to explain how he feels about his special blond dragon and the cute speed demon, Tai holds up his hand, "Let me finish," He interrupts.

Dragneel sighs and nods,"Natsu I may be completely wrong about this whole thing and you three can be just best friends, but as their father I have my suspicions so I'll say this right here and now just to get it out of the way. So just hear me out, man-to-man, if you are dating one of my daughters, I'm fine with it..." Tai starts, making Natsu's eye widen of his coolness with Yang or Ruby have him as their boyfriend.

This reaction only makes Tai raises his finger, "Ah let me finish, if you're dating one of my daughters Natsu, I'm fine with it, you're a good guy I know that, but listen to this. I can tell that you are not the type to break a girl's heart so here's my only favor I ask of you, when they need a shoulder to cry on, a hand to lift them back on their feet, a friend that they can count on, promise me that you will be there for them. No matter how hard it gets, be by their side when they need you most, can you do that for me Natsu?" Tai asks, staring directly into Natsu's eye firmly, setting the situation's gravity on Natsu.

After a moment of awkward silence, Natsu nods his head determinedly,"Tai don't worry, I got their back, I'll be their when they need me, I promise," Natsu swears, staring back at the father with the same intensity.

Tai nods his head, "Good, let's go get Ruby and I'll send you two on your way back to Beacon," He plans and walks toward the back door of the house.

Natsu looks at his hands then turns them into fists, _'I'll be at their side, no matter what!'_ He declares and gets up and follows Tai to the back of the house.

He walks down the hallway to find Tai standing in front of the back door, with the door open, and he watches Tai whistle loudly as if he was calling someone.

Natsu hears the scampering of something small run toward him with the sounds of a tag following behind it.

He turns around to find a four legged ball of cuteness run between his legs and stops in front of Tai panting with his tail wagging happily, its Ruby's and Yang's best friend Zwei.

"Good boy, let's go," Tai pets the small dog on the head then walks out to the backyard.

Natsu follows the two to the backyard to find an open dirt field surrounding the backyard that can be used as sort of training ground, a place very similar to a feature Natsu and Mabel's home had.

"Where's is Ruby now?" Natsu asks.

"Oh she's visiting Summer right now, Ruby can't leave Rosie alone for too long, she likes to keep her company every chance she gets," Tai explains as he looks in the direction of Summer Rose's grave, sitting on a cliff over looking the coast of the island.

Tai turns back to Natsu to find him staring at him with his eye widen, "Natsu? You alright?"

"S-Summer Rose..." He mumbles and his breathing quickens.

"Yeah, Summer," Tai mumbles and raises an eyebrow at Natsu's state.

"Ruby Rose..." Natsu mumbles his best friend's name.

Tai takes a moment to figure out what's wrong with Natsu and he quickly finds out that Natsu didn't know Ruby's mother is...Summer. This is when Tai grabs Natsu by the shoulders and shakes him to get his attention.

"Hey, get yourself together, you got to let it go. She's gone okay," Tai starts but Natsu shakes his head and frees himself from his grip.

"It was my fault she's dead! If it wasn't for me, she would be alive today!" Natsu breaks. Summer is a sensitive subject for Natsu, he remembers vividly of when he last saw Summer, bleeding in his arms, slowly dying in front of him. He blames himself for causing her death even though he found her in the state she was. If he only did something than just watched her die is what he always say when he thinks of Summer and how he could of changed things.

"Natsu! Listen to me, Summer died years ago, did I blame you for her death, yes, but did you kill her, no! You need to move on, let her death be your motivation to never let anything like that ever happen again," Tai tries to persuade Natsu but he only nods his head no and he can feel a surge of power consume his body.

Tai eyes squint as he decides that Natsu won't give in so easily, stubborn the teen is, just like he is, and Tai only knows one thing that can stop Natsu's madness. If Natsu can't reason with words, Tai will just reason with his fists.

Zwei whines as he feels a battle start to fire up, so he slowly backs away from the two hunters to watch from a safe distance.

"Natsu, if you can't accept that Summer is gone, then I guess I have to beat it into your skull," Tai threatens and lifts his hands into the air to prepare himself for combat.

Natsu only looks at his shaking hands as they start to heat up, a creating a crackling flame around his hands, a dark flame that only grows the more Natsu thinks of the life Summer would have if he saved her.

"If you I beat you here and now, you have to move on, but if you beat me, then I'll leave you alone," Tai sets up the rules of this spar of acceptance.

Natsu breaths deeply and slowly as he hears Tai's words, a fight is what he needs to release his pain in a physical way. The Dread Hunter doesn't respond with words but with actions, he accepts the spar and readies himself for combat.

Tai nods his head of the teen's actions and the two begin to slowly circle around each other in the dirt field. Growing impatient Tai makes the first move and charges Natsu with his battle cry and sends Natsu a three-hit combo of back to back punches. As Tai lets off three punches aimed at Natsu's face, Natsu easily dodges the punches, swaying side-to-side in a ghost-like matter, making Tai see his punches go through Natsu like he was fighting a phantom.

Taiyang panics as Natsu cocks back his fist for a counter, but the harden Veteran uses his quick instincts to quickly catch his fist aimed for his stomach. He looks at Natsu to see his blank expression, "Wake up Natsu!" Tai yells and headbutts Natsu to stagger him back. The attack works and the teen staggers back while rubbing his forehead.

Using this window to finish the fight quickly, Tai runs at Natsu once more but this time he slides to Natsu's feet like he was playing baseball. He then sweep kicks Natsu to send the teen off his feet and into the air. As Natsu crashes hard on the dirt that he loses his breath in his chest, but this isn't the end of Tai's assault as he raises his elbow then slams it down on Natsu's chest.

The Dread Hunter gasps for air as a stinging pain takes his air from his lungs. Tai rolls back and jumps back to his feet away from Natsu to give him some room. The hunter breaths slowly and watches a dirt cloud form around Natsu's body.

Taiyang waits for Natsu to charge him from the dust cloud but he grows worried as the dust cloud grows bigger, and consumes Tai. He's completely blind in the dirt cloud so he resorts to his hearing to find Natsu. He closes his eyes and uses his ears to find Natsu.

In the completely silence in the dirt cloud he hears quick footsteps running around him like a ninja quickly dashes toward his position. Tai grits his teeth as he feels a presence in front of him to he steps back with his fist cocked back and steps forward to unleashes a devastating right hook.

Tai screams as puts all his strength into the attack but he feels his fist only smash the air in front of him. He opens his eyes to find he only punched a hole in the dust cloud as it begins to dissipate.

 _'Where did he go?!'_ He thinks as he looks around the dying dirt cloud for Natsu but he sees nothing.

"Right behind you..." He hears a whisper but before he can react, Natsu sends a bone-crushing uppercut to his ribs to send him stepping to the side. In all the chaos The Dread Hunter kicks Tai's left leg to send him on his knee.

As Tai drops he feels Natsu's hand grab his head to keep him still, he then feels a knee crash into his left temple. He then falls on his fours while a painful headache emits from the blow. Natsu doesn't stop as he kicks Tai's gut to send him flopping on his stomach.

Tai grunts as he spits out the dirt in his mouth, _'That's what I get for being out of the field for so long,'_ He thinks as he feels Natsu ready a stomp.

Taiyang quickly evades and rolls out of harm's way then spins his legs into the air to give himself enough time to get back on his feet. Sadly Natsu doesn't give him much time to work with as he walks up to Tai and gives him the go old one two three knock out combo. Tai is too tired to defend so Natsu lands all the shots, left, right, Natsu smacks Tai around but Natsu readies himself for what can be the finishing blow.

As Tai staggers back from the bone-shattering hooks, he hears a flame ignite. He doesn't see Natsu light up his left hand in his dark flame. The attack is too quick to evade and Natsu has ensured himself a victory as he fires his fist upward toward Tai's chin.

Zwei coves his eyes with his paws as Natsu lands a devastating uppercut to Tai's chin that creates a shockwave of air to violently burst from the two opponents. The force of Natsu's uppercut is so powerful that Tai is jumped off his feet several inches off the ground then he his sent crashes back down to the ground.

Tai lands on his back and feels the air escape his lungs, he groans as he feels fatigue take over his body. He has enough energy to keep one eye open to see Natsu, he sees Natsu standing before him with his left fist covered in a black flame. Natsu is just a black silhouette and the only thing he can't make out through his pain, is a tear coming down Natsu's cheek.

"Ha...eh...we're using powers...okay...why didn't...you say so?" Tai mumbles through the pain coming from his head and face as he feels his rage to make Natsu move on turn into a physical form of a golden flame.

 _'Time to get serious,'_ Tai declares as he plans his next assault.

* * *

 **With Ruby Minutes Before The Fight**

* * *

"Natsu is an amazing guy Mom, he's smart, strong, and...and he's kinda of...cute," Ruby stands in front of a stone tombstone planted into the soil a few feet from the cliff in front of Ruby.

The speed demon blushes a little thinking about Natsu and confessing to her mother of her feelings about The Dread Hunter. She never thought she would never fall in love with Natsu. Mostly because of Yang teasing her about Natsu's cute antics whenever she and Natsu hang out.

After the Halloween dance Ruby's feeling grew for the hunter the more she found common likes between her and Natsu, especially their common interest in weapons, attachments, types of weapons, history of weapons, use of weapons, anything that has to do with weapons in general. She never thought she would find someone else with the same likes and that made Natsu a little bit more irresistible

"I know you'll love Natsu, he reminds me a lot of Dad once it comes to eating *chuckle*, remember the story you told me when Dad took you out on a date and he end up eating all the food. Natsu is just like that, Ooo, there was this one time when Yang, Jaune, Pyrrha, Blake, Weiss, Ren, Nora, and I had this huge food fight the beginning of second semester and Natsu lost it once he saw all the wasted food. He made the exact same face Dad does when Yang used to drop food on the floor when we were little, Oh you should of seen his face!" Ruby softly smiles to herself, remembering Natsu's food breakdown of all the wasted food on the best day ever of her school career.

After reflecting over the good times of the past she changes to subject, "Mom? Can I ask you a question?" Ruby asks, thinking of getting something off her chest.

 _'What's on your mind?'_ Ruby hears in her head, she has this strange connection with her mother when she visits her. She can, imagine, what her mother would say if she was with her. She doesn't know why she does this but she doesn't mind, it's a habit, a good habit to keep her bond with her mother strong as when she was alive.

She then feels a warm feeling on her face that makes her draw to the sunset on the horizon dividing the endless blue sea and the peaceful orange skies.

"When you fell in love with Dad, was it hard for you to move on after...she...left?" Ruby nervously asks, she never touched this subject of her complex parent situation, she knows how Yang is technically her step-sister due to the fact that her mother is another woman named Raven. She doesn't know the whole story, but she knows that before she was born, Tai was married to a woman named Raven and she left for some odd reason. Summer stayed with Tai to raise Yang and, obviously, love blossomed between the two and Ruby was born in product of their love.

When she was younger she would ask why Yang keeps asking to see Mom when Summer was right next to her, but all she got was, _'She's looking for her real momma Rosie.'_

Ruby didn't know what that meant at the time but she went along with the explanation, why she didn't ask when she was older was because she thought it was a sensitive subject for everyone.

'Rosie,' She hears Summer say her name in a questionable tone.

This is when Ruby panics and she shakes her hands in front of her, "Y-you don't have to answer that Mom, I-I was just curious," Ruby stutters with a big blush on her face.

 _'No no it's find Rosie, I think it's time to tell you anyway, you are a grown woman now aren't you Ruby?'_ Summer chuckles cutely, making her daughter calm down.

"Mom..." Ruby blushes more and scratches her head sheepishly, she hates when Summer brought that up, I mean who doesn't like their parents rubbing it in that you're growing up.

 _'I'll take that as a yes, for your question, no. Raven had something very important to do that forced her to leave us behind. Raven just decided to leave, your father pleaded for her to stay but she declined and they had a huge fight right before Raven left. They may of left on bad terms but I know that they still care about one another. After she left, your father was left devastated and heart-broken. I couldn't stand the whole dilemma between two of my closest friends. So I comforted Tai and helped him raise Yang for a few months then your father told me that he loves me, and the rest is history,'_ Summer tells her tale of the fall out in the Xiao Long family.

Ruby nods her head of the story, gaining an another piece of the grand puzzle of what happen before she was born.

 _'But you didn't ask to hear about old family history, what's really on your mind Rosie?'_ Summer asks.

Ruby's eyes widen and she begins to feel extremely nervous so she starts to mumble to herself while she fidgets in place, ''I...ah...I was wondering...I was wondering..." Ruby mumbles.

 _'Yes?'_ Summer asks.

After a moment of silence Ruby shakes her head, "Nevermind, it's a dumb question," Ruby tries to play it off, but she can tell that if Summer was right in front of her, she would be staring at her with a _is-it-really?_ look.

Rose sighs and gives in to her mother's power to make her reveal her darkest secrets, "It's Natsu, I...I like him," Ruby confesses shyly while hiding behind her cowl.

 _'Really? Ruby Rose has taken a liking to another boy, oh Ruby you've grown so much!'_ She hears, making Ruby blush harder than before.

"Mom stop..." She mumbles.

 _'What's he like, I know you told me about Natsu before but tell me, why do you like him?'_

"Well, he's really nice to me, always happy to see me, we always spend time with each other, and he's is always there for me when I need help. Like this one time Blake was at the docks in Vale and she was fighting the White Fang, then out of nowhere Natsu was there to back her up with Sun. I don't know how he does it but Natsu is always there when we need him," Ruby explains.

 _'You mean when you need him?'_

"W-hat?! I-I don't know what you're talking a-about!" Ruby stutters.

 _'He sounds like a wonderful boy, what are you waiting for Ruby? Go tell him how you feel, he sounds like he likes you as well. Just you wait, you'll see that he likes you as much as you like him.'_

"Natsu, liking me?"

 _'Yes, he sounds a lot like your father, he did the same for Raven and for me when he had his heart set on a woman. If you said Natsu is like your father, then this must be a sign that he is the one for you Ruby I just know it.'_

This fills Ruby with joy that she has a change of getting with Natsu but there is always the problem, she's not the only one that wants him, and she has her suspicions that she already lost the battle before it even begun.

"But there's a problem."

 _'Well, there's always a problem isn't there Rosie, so what is it?'_

"I'm not the only one that likes Natsu Mom and I don't know what to do..."

 _'Sounds familiar, what's her name?'_

Ruby crookedly smiles at her, "Well you see...it's not one girl, but many girls Mom, the list goes on that I can't use my fingers to count them all. To make things worse, Yang likes him too."

 _'That is a problem...'_

"What should I do Mom?"

 _'What I think, you should just-'_ Summer starts but an explosion interrupts her.

Ruby snaps around to the direction of the loud clack and she realizes that the sound came from home.

 _'You should go check on your father, he must of left the oven on again, I'll be here Rosie. Go on now...'_

Ruby looks back to Summer's grave and nods, "Okay, I'm off, it was a good talk Mom, I'll see you later!" The speed demon says her good byes to her mother while she dashes off back home using her semblance, leaving a trail of rose petals behind her.

 _'Till next time Rosie...'_ Summer whispers and a figure in a white cloak can be seen standing in front of Summer's grave watches Ruby return home. The figure stands in place for a few moments before a strong wind takes the cloak off the cliff and down to the seas below. As if the figure never existed in the first place.

...

..

.

The young hunter with silver eyes dashes through the woods and reaches her home in the middle of the sea of green in record time. She slows down to a jog then stops in place in the tree line just before the backyard of the large cabin.

She feels her heart skip a beat as she spots a familiar face standing her backyard. It's the one and only Natsu Dragneel looking at her father, who is on his knee, a few yards away from him.

 _'Natsu!'_ She exclaims and begins to approach him but she stops of the hostile aura in the air.

Rose watches Natsu slowly walks up to her father and holds out his hand, "Let's call it a draw for now, we'll finish this another time," Natsu offers.

Tai looks up to him breathing heavily and slightly bruised, "Like we're ending the fi- Oh...yeah next time we'll finish this, about time I left for Mistral anyway," Tai agrees and grabs Natsu's forearm then pulls himself up to his feet.

Ruby slightly jumps as Tai looks at her, "Ruby, I'm heading out now, Natsu here will be taking you back to Beacon. Yang couldn't make because of some errands," Tai explains as he walks to the back door of the cabin.

"O-okay, stay safe Dad, I love you!" Ruby yells at her dad, making Taiyang wave at her before stepping inside with Zwei at his six.

As Tai heads inside to gather his things, Natsu turns to Ruby and gives her a big smile, "So this is your place Ruby this is awesome! How have you been?" Natsu greets.

Ruby smiles at him and runs at him full speed, sending the small hunter into Natsu's arms. Natsu slightly takes a step back as Ruby rests her head on his chest while holding him tightly.

"I missed you so much," She mumbles.

This warms Natsu's heart as he rubs her back comfortingly, "I told you I'll be back didn't I?" He whispers in her ear and holds her tightly like she was his girl. Well she is his girl but whatever.

"N-Natsu?" Ruby's face turns a bright red from the romantic feeling of having Natsu's strong arms around her waist.

"I missed you too my best friend of the whole wide world!" Natsu cheers.

Natsu's friendly response calms Ruby down and she chuckles, "So what happened on that ship, what was it like living on an airship? Oh did you see any new weapons?!" Ruby rants on about Natsu's adventure as a specialist-in-training.

Dragneel squeezes her playfully, "I'll tell you everything once we- hey do you wanna show me around or do you want to head back now?" He changes subjects mid-sentence because of his curiosity of Ruby's home. It looks so much like his house back when he was with Mabel and he would enjoy a house tour before they head back to Beacon.

He doesn't get an answer but he notices Ruby's expression changes from happy to slightly embarrassed or shy.

 _'This is it...okay Mom...I'll tell him today,'_ Ruby plans and looks at Natsu shyly.

 _'Ruby you are just the cutest thing!'_ Natsu thinks and plans to do all sorts of things to Ruby to keep her cuteness all to himself.

To Natsu's surprise, the little red hunter goes on her tippy toes and plants her lips on his. This leaves the son of Mother Nature frozen in place, unable to react, he would of never thought the sweet innocent team leader of RWBY would make the first move, but he wasn't going to leave Ruby unrewarded for her efforts.

Ruby breaks off the kiss and sways side-to-side with her hands behind her back, "Natsu, I don't know if you know this but you are very special to me. Ever since I met you in Vale you have been with me this entire time. You are my first friend and I don't know where I'd be without you. Never in my life I would of thought to feel that way I feel when I think of you. I...I just want to be around you, ever since the Halloween dance I felt you can make my day a whole lot better, and I know why you make me feel this way," Ruby tries to explain her feelings.

"Ruby..." Natsu mumbles, feeling his heart melt from her words, love works in mysterious ways.

"Natsu, what I mean is...I love you. I love you very very much!" Ruby cheers with a nod and smiles at him.

Those three words send Natsu to his instincts so he immediately goes for another kiss but the sounds of a door stop him in his tracks.

"Ruby! Zwei wants to take me to the port so stay here until he comes back okay!?" Tai yells from the front of the house, making Ruby jump and Natsu turns around.

"Y-yeah! We'll be here!" Ruby assures.

The two then wait in silence as they hear two sets of footsteps head off toward the island's docks, "I guess we're staying heh heh..." Ruby sheepishly mumbles, a little embarrass to have her confession interrupted by her father.

Luckily Natsu is the kind of person that won't something so petty as a interruption stop this moment between his Ruby, so he adds a little more heat into the fire by giving his new lover a loving hug and giving him one of his own kisses, one of many kisses he'll give to Ruby Rose.

"I don't mean to burst your bubble Ruby, but I think I love you more," Natsu teases.

"Ha ha, you sure about that, come inside I'll show you around," Ruby chuckles and walks toward the back door of the cabin she calls home and opens it.

Natsu pumps his fist into the air, "Alright cabin tour!" He whispers to himself then follows his little red ridding hood into the cabin.

...

..

.

For the next 20 minutes, Ruby showed Natsu the various rooms of her home from the kitchen to the shack outside her house that acts as her dad's storage room and Yang's garage for Bumblebee.

Now the two best friends sit in Ruby's room, which is awfully plain with the standard single bed with a red blanket and white pillow, wooden floors, a wood bedside table, a dresser, and a window by the bedside that overlooks the backyard of the house. Her room is in this plain form due to the fact that she has all of her things in her dorm at Beacon.

Currently Ruby sits on her bed with her tall tough boyfriend, Natsu, sitting next to her with their hands interlocked and her boyfriend is talking about his experience with Weiss's sister Winter, obviously not mentioning the part when he pounded his Ice Queen that one bath they took together.

"Surprisingly it was easy to cope with my motion sickness, I didn't feel sick at all during my training, I felt like I was standing on solid ground when I was on that ship. Normally I would of threw up my lunch if I was that thing," Natsu jokes about his motion sickness.

Ruby laughs cutely, "That sounds like a lot like Jaune, when Yang and I were moving to Vale, Jaune was there on the same airship we where on and he looked horrible. His face was green and he looked like he was going to throw up at any second."

Natsu's eye widen's, "Jaune has motion sickness? How come I don't know about that!? I thought people with motion sickness stick together!?" Natsu rants and thinks of confronting Jaune about this common enemy of transportation the next training session he has with Pyrrha.

"Yeah he has motion sickness, it kinda makes since why Jaune wouldn't tell you about his motion sickness, he really look up to you," Ruby notes, thinking of all those times Jaune would try to convince Ruby to help her study Natsu. Mostly he wanted help with fighting but one time he wanted to study how Natsu acts around the opposite sex.

"No he doesn't, if Jaune looked up to me, he would be like my student or something, trying to learn everything I know, but we never do that," Natsu dismisses the idea of Jaune idolizing him.

 _'Then what are those training sessions with him silly?'_ Ruby thinks and starts to laugh of Natsu's clueless.

"What's so funny Ruby?" Natsu asks and feels his heart melt to her laugh, he finds it her laugh extremely adorable.

Ruby only scoots closer to him and rests her head on his shoulder, "Nothing, don't worry about it," Ruby plays it off and smiles to Natsu's calming aura as she cuddles closer to him.

Natsu smiles of having the cute team leader hugging his arm very calming, he then remembers the last time he was like this with Ruby, after the Halloween dance, when they shared their first kiss together. That night he got her a present, and that makes him think of giving her something to remember this moment. Then he hears the clink of his necklace inside his pocket, he couldn't wear the necklace because it would be uncomfortable for him while wearing a tie so he keep his necklace in his pocket.

He pulls out his special necklace and looks at it, the red 'Ruby' and black chain is perfect for his girlfriend. Ruby looks at the necklace and tilts her head, "That's your necklace right? I thought it was gold?" Ruby asks remember when they found his broken necklace off Cardin.

"No this isn't my necklace, it's your necklace," Natsu corrects and smiles at her.

Ruby's eyes widen, "No Natsu I can't take this, your mom gave this to you, you should keep it Natsu," Ruby resists but Natsu ignores her as he puts the necklace around her pale neck.

When he finishes, he leans back to get a good view of Ruby, "Perfect, don't worry Ruby, this necklace is very special to me and I want to give my necklace to someone very special. Someone that has a very special place in my heart," Natsu explains and spots a mirror on the bedside table so he picks it up and shows Ruby her reflection.

Ruby feels her heart tighten of his words as she looks at her reflection in the mirror, she rubs the ruby of the necklace and notices that it is almost like the necklace was made for her in some weird way. The black and red colors of the necklace are her favorite colors, she can't to feel that Natsu was the one for her.

The pure love she feels for Natsu makes her tear up in joy as she kisses him passionately, ' _Thank you Thank you Thank you!'_ She thinks and gently holds his cheeks.

She can't help to feel that meeting Natsu was the best thing that ever happened to her, from the day they met from the day they kissed, Natsu changed her life for the better and she wants to spend the rest of her days with him.

...

..

.

But be careful for what you wish for...

* * *

 **Tread Carefully**

* * *

 _"ATTENTION! General Orchid and General Ironwood on deck!"_ A speaker announces as a room filled of people of all shapes and sizes, but all of them are wearing the same green fatigues.

The room of people salute as the chibi bunny faunus of the Vale army, General Orchid, walks in front of the room with chibi General Ironwood right behind her.

The two takes their places in front of the crowd of saluting soldiers, "At ease," Ironwood assures and the soldiers all put their hands behind their backs in respect for the Generals.

"Readers, General Ironwood and I have created our own chibi short to ask all of you a large favor," Orchid starts, breaking the fourth wall.

"That is right General Orchid, we need your help, there is a battle approaching ahead and we may or may not have insufficient troops in our armies to intercept the enemies of humanity," Ironwood explains and places a scroll on the table in front of him to activate a hologram of the members of VPS and the last remaining member of ATSU, Ashley.

"We only have a handful of soldiers, around 10, to fight against this approaching battle that, intel suggests, will consist of Grimm Hoards and White Fang terrorists. With our current numbers, the Fall Of Beacon, the Fall of Vale is inevitable without reinforcements," Orchid explains.

"Our favor, join us, fight by our side to keep this threat against the people of Vale at bay. We will provide the weapons, we just need soldiers to enlist, we just need you," Ironwood drops the bomb on YOU, the reader, breaking the fourth wall.

"If you, reader, are willing to fight with us, there are risks when you join. I must warn you that you have high chance that you will die in this fight. We could all die in this battle, again intel suggests that we are outnumbered 1:2 so we are expecting heavy casualties on both sides, but on the flip side, we are expecting reinforcements from the hunters of Beacon Academy and the hunters attending the Vytal festival," Orchids explains the risks of war.

"Whether we win this war is by the number of soldiers we have before this battle begins, so without further ado, here are the basic classes we offer for you reader," Ironwood starts the class introduction and switches the hologram of two symbols, one is a soldier saluting and the other is an armored vehicle.

"We are offering two types of soldiers, Infantry or Pilots. Infantry consists of all the foot soldiers of both Vale's and Atlas's army. For Vale, infantry fills with law enforcements, such as Police officers and SWAT team units, and soldiers, such as riflemen, sharpshooters, automatic riflemen, and field medics. The specifics will be listed below in the author after this chibi short," Orchid explains while a video plays in the background of soldiers training at a bootcamp then it changes to several armored vehicles driving around and shooting at things off camera.

"Then we have the pilots, pilots are soldiers that specialized in the use of armored vehicles in the field of battle. Currently Vale needs pilots for two types of vehicles, ground and air vehicles. We need pilots for our Challenger 2 tanks, our BTR-80 Apc's, our Bullheads, and our A10 Warthogs," Orchids continues and the video shows a large jet firing its 30mm minigun at a small shack, which blows up from the storm of bullets.

"And that's for Vale's army, now for Atlas, there's strong then Atlas strong. We require infantry riflemen but for pilots we needs people to use our new Paladins-290's, our Dropships, bullheads, and people to maintain our Doomsday strike in our airships," Ironwood explains.

"Details are in the author notes below, any questions, ask for FE and he'll answer any questions you have. Are you ready to fight for humanity? Against the evils of the world with brothers and sisters by your side? If you are, good luck out there soldier, you'll need it, and tread carefully!" Orchid explains and everyone salutes that sends a powerful aura in the room.

"DISMISSED!" General Orchid and General Ironwood both yell and nod to all the soldiers in front of them then they leave the room.

...

..

.

War is on the way, are you ready for it?

* * *

 **HEY! I'm alive and well and posted another chapter. I got a lot of things to say so I'll skip the reasons for my absence.**

 **GUESTS REVIEW**

 **Bustsroc- No, Natsu will stay his good human form.**

 **Guest- Yeah me too, now their small form will only be a good memory. Just ticking and tocking away.**

 **You may be wondering why hasn't Tai notice that Natsu was 16 when Summer died and now he's 17 when finds out that he is hotshot is due the the fact that the maidens don't want him to know that sooo...tricks with the mind were made.**

 **I'm surprised no one cared I gave MN a name, but it okay I don't care...sniffle sniffle.**

 **For the last Chibi (Sing It) The song names in which RWBY sang are as follows:**

 **Yang: The Killers- Mr. Brightside**

 **Blake: David Bowie- The Man Who Sold The World**

 **Weiss: Kingdom Hearts- Simple and Clean**

 **Ruby: (Oh why did I do this) Bigge Smalls- Warning**

 **Hey...Hey Listen: Code word Tick Tock**

 **Now below is the official list of the OC insert, question comments and concerns just PM me. If you are a guest and you want to join up, fill out the list below in a review and give me a name so I can give you credit for the Oc.**

 **Rule and such are *Off the top of my head* Only submission per person, um, keep it serious I don't want your nickname to be Pussyslayer420blazeit keep it realistic. Other Rules I'll think of later but this submission thing will end before the Fall of Beacon so several chapter ahead from now so yeah.**

 **~ "Insert Quote" ~**

 **~ First Name ~**

 **~ Middle Name {Optional} ~**

 **~ Last Name ~**

 **~ Nickname {Optional} ~**

 **~ Call-sign {Optional} ~**

 **~ Race {Human or Faunus} ~**

 **~ Faction {Atlas or Vale} ~**

 **~ Role ~**

 **~ {Vale Roles: Pilot, Infantry, Police Officer, or SWAT } ~**

 **~ {Atlas Roles: Pilot or Infantry} ~**

 **~ Vehicle {Pilots Only} ~**

 **~ {Vale Vehicles: Challenger 2 Tank, APC, Bullhead, or A10-Warthog} ~**

 **~ {Atlas Vehicles: Paladin, Dropship, Bullhead, or Airship} ~**

 **~ Gender ~**

 **~ Age ~**

 **~ Height ~**

 **~ Weight ~**

 **~ Personality ~**

 **~ Weapon{s} ~**

 **~ Weapon{s} Appearance ~**

 **~ Weapon{s} Abilities ~**

 **~ Abilities ~**

 **~ Relationships {Optional} ~**

 **~ History {Back story} ~**

 **~ White Fang or Grimm ~**

 **~ Extra Information {Optional} ~**

 **Thanks to LDV-V' Qrow N' Roses for this template! ~('w'~)**

 **If you like this chapter then good for you**

 **Till Next Time**


	30. Imperfect World

**"Four friends walk in front of a bar and they all get shots, why?" Speaking**

 ** _"Whoa wait what? Shots? Like the drink?" Communications_**

 ** _'No they all died of blood lost, it's because the bar was M1918 BAR (Browning Automatic Rifle)' Thinking  
_**

* * *

 **LET THE GAMES BEGIN!**

* * *

Ruby and Natsu returned to Beacon after a nice cuddle at Ruby's house-er-Cabin, after that the day was all about reunions and a lot of I-missed-you hugs from all of Natsu's mates, from Natsu's fire dragon, Yang, to Natsu's favorite chocolate beverage, Coco.

As promised Natsu did greet Nora with a kiss that she so well deserved for waiting for him for so long. The chatted about their next workout session then strangely the topic swifted to who can eat more pancakes. They were about to settle their debate on pancakes till Pyrrha saw Natsu and gave him a loving hug to welcome him back to Beacon.

Natsu gladly returned her love and made sure to give all his mates a day just to catch up...and that is what he did for past few weeks. Natsu basically took one of his mates out on a date for a whole day, this was possible because all the students at Beacon are on vacation. He made sure his mate enjoyed herself when they went on their romantic date by bringing them to places they would enjoy.

A few examples include Blake and Natsu going to tuna festival, Nora and Natsu going to the annual foods day gathering, and taking Cinder out to a well known classy restaurant that's name shall not be named.

This gave Natsu some points with his mates, spending time with them one-on-one for a whole day really made his girls feel very special like it was their birthdays. Natsu couldn't be happier to spend time with all of his lovers and soon-to-be lovers, but sadly all good things come to an end, this end starts with a message he got from Winter about his first patrol. The Vytal Festival has arrived and Natsu had to get ready to serve as a sentry in the Vytal tournaments.

Natsu trained extra hard, with the help of his mates, to prepare for the Vytal Festivals. The week of training went by so fast that Natsu felt like he just returned to Beacon yesterday.

Now the part Specialist stands in the Vytal Festival fair grounds with Winter Schnee, by his side, overlooking plans of all the Atlas's security patrols on an unused booth counter top.

"We have Knights patrolling the fair grounds with Atlas personnel to monitor the Knights' activity here here and here. On top of the high security on the ground, we have bullheads making their rounds above the fair grounds and around the airships to ensure no unwanted aircrafts breach the Vytal Festival's airzone..." Winter explains Atlas's security plans with her handsome lover observing a hologram of the fair grounds and the Vytal stadium with lines all over the place. The lines represent the patrols of the Atlas troops.

Natsu nods as he processes this information, he doesn't want to fail Winter so he's taking everything in so he doesn't miss out on important facts he needs to know, _'That's a lot of people, I wonder what it's like in the stadium?'_ He thinks as he remembers the patrols in his head for future reference.

"You and I will be deployed inside the stadium itself with other two membered teams to back us up, outside are more Knights and Atlas troops walking around the civilian landing zones. There will be a lot of people in this stadium so we have to split up to cover more ground. I will take the top floors and you will take the bottom floors, we'll keep in touch with our scrolls. We might not see each other for the whole tournament so report in every hour. If you see someone or something suspicious, don't hesitate to act on your instincts, it could save many lives," Winter warns, making Natsu feel on edge for having the responsibility for protecting so many people all at once.

"If things get out of control and we are forced to engage a target, Atlas will deployed the paladins to support the troops, but with all this security and hunters all in one place, we might not have to worry about an attack on the Vytal stadium," Winter assures, trying to make Natsu feel better due to his serious face, which is a rare sight to see.

Natsu nods again, making Winter smile at him, "Don't worry Natsu, relax, this festival's been on for years and nothing has gone wrong in those past years. You'll be fine, besides you'll get front row seats to the tournament so enjoy yourself," Winter assures and grabs his hand gently then rubs it soothingly.

This makes the hunter lighten up and smile back, "Yup you got it Winter, oh and when's our break?" Natsu asks with a sheepish smile on his face.

"Whenever you feel like it Natsu, we Specialists are the elites but it's okay to have a little fun now and again," Winter assures.

Natsu's smile only brightens and he hugs Winter tightly, "Oh this is going to be awesome! Weiss was talking up a storm about you when I told her you were training me, do you want to go visit her, I think we can catch her before she goes to her first match," Natsu offers but Winter only smiles as she breaks the hug.

"My little sister doesn't even know I'm here and I would prefer to keep it that way. I intend to see how she fights without me in her head. I want to make sure that her battle is a fight to win the tournament, not a fight to make me proud through perfection," Winter explains and kisses Natsu on the lips.

Natsu moans in the kiss and gets a little excited over it as she breaks the kiss, "You will have to go to the stadium without me sadly, Officers on one of the airships requests my audience for the security plans. I'll regroup with you in a short while," Winter explains and walks toward the landing zones of the fair grounds to request her capital ship to pick her up.

"Okay I'll see you soon!" Natsu waves Winter goodbye and waits for her to leave his sight before moving on to meet up with team RWBY in their room.

...

..

.

"Alright! this is it, the first fight of the tournament ladies, let's show everyone how team RWBY handles a fight!" Yang rallies her teammates as they prepare themselves to move out to the stadium.

"We'll be fine, we handled worse than another team of hunters like us," Blake assures and stretches her arm in a deltoid stretch with her Gambol Shroud holstered on her hip.

"Blake's right, this battle is just a friendly competition between schools to see which academy is the strongest...and we all know which school that is right girls?" Weiss agrees with a prideful tone for her academy.

"Okay team, will strength in our hearts and bonds strong as steel, to battle we GO!" Ruby calls and opens the door but bumps into something hard.

"Ouff," She groans as she begins to fall but two warm strong arms catch her.

"Oh sorry Ruby, I should of knocked first," Natsu apologizes and sets Ruby back on her feet.

The rest of team RWBY sigh in relief to see Natsu standing in the doorway with Ruby in his arms. The four girls are happy to see Natsu again, especially Weiss, she's has been thinking of Natsu lately. He took her out on a 'catch-up reunion' a few days after he came back from training but she knows that was a date he took her on. They visited the mall in Vale and mostly shopped for things Weiss wanted that mostly consists of clothes, makeup, cute plushies, like dangos, and ammo for her Myrtenater.

Weiss had a wonderful time with Natsu that day, she loved how Natsu treated her to all her needs and acted as a total gentleman the whole day. Which was a huge need in her list for perfect boyfriend.

He made her laugh, smile, and open up to him like a blooming flower. She told him about her childhood with her late mother and the transition from her father spending his time with his family, to spending time with HIS company. She told him of what her father would always tell her ever since her mom passed away, "You must always be on your best behavior, the Schnee name is on the line understand?" He would say but she knows what he meant. He meant that his name was on the line, he didn't want his second daughter embarrassing him like the first one did.

Weiss played along with his father's strict rules and procedures because she wanted one thing from him, the company, The Schnee Company. If she played her cards right, she would become the heir of Schnee Company and fix what her father broke.

When her mother was alive, she and her father would run the company equally and agree on everything before a decision was made, their was only one argument that she won, keep Atlas out of the Company. The Government shouldn't meddle in the affairs of their company, but now that she is no longer alive to guide the company, Weiss's father unknowingly let the Atlas government into the Schnee company.

How they got in? Through General Ironwood, he and Weiss's parents have always been on good terms in the good old days, but when Weiss's father took control, Ironwood became more comfortable asking for favors of the Schnee Company, then it went on to telling what the Schnee Company can and can't do.

For there on out, the Schnee Company has been losing its money from Ironwood's involvement, but strangely recovering again with several 'donations' from Ironwood. Weiss knows if she was in charge, things would of changed a whole lot better than what her father did. She knows she would make mistakes, but not as bad as HE would.

Natsu listened to the whole story thoughtfully, he told her that she would make an amazing leader in the Schnee Company and said she should do whatever she can to fix what was broken, "If you need my help just call me and I'll be there, we'll fix this together," He said.

Weiss would never thought she would find another person that would support in such a way that reminds her of her mother. Her mother would always tell her to strive for the best and if she fails, don't cry, just try again the next time. Nothing is impossible without a little work. Then Weiss thought of what she liked about Natsu, he wasn't the well-off heir to another company but he was something better like something straight out of a fairy tail.

Natsu was always something different from other boys, when they first met she was simply terrified of him due to his powerful presence, but when he apologized to her in the locker rooms she knew that he was a kind-hearted person. At first she thought she had a little crush on him for his looks, but the more and more he spent time with her team that crush turned to love caused by his compassionate personality and loyal determination to stand by what he believes in.

Maybe one day she'll tell Natsu how she feels but she thinks he already has another girl to love. That makes her heart ache but it won't deter her for trying, she would rather be rejected than to never know she had a chance.

Now reverting back to reality after a long Schnee history session, Weiss shakes her head to gather her senses again to keep her romantic thoughts of Natsu at bay.

"Natsu! Glad of you to join us!" Blake cheers, smiling of her boyfriend joining her before the big match.

"Yeah I heard team RWBY is heading out to start of the Vytal tournament! I just wanted to see my favorite team before the big fight!" Natsu explains and smiles as Blake and Yang immediately hug him as soon as Ruby lets go of him.

"Hey hotshot, if we win the fight can I get a...special reward?" Yang whispers in his ear with a smirk on her lips.

Blake and Ruby overhear this and their cheeks burn a bright red but Blake takes action, "Not if I can help it, I know you'll reward your kitty if she wins right my hunter?" Blake lustfully counters and caresses his cheek.

"Wh-What?!" Ruby blushes madly of her sister's and teammate's lewd requests for Natsu. She knows they like him but she didn't know they would go this far with their teasing.

"Will you two knock it off, w-we have better things to do! Like a battle to fight!" Weiss stutters cutely to Blake's and Yang's affection to Natsu.

Blake and Yang pout then let go of Natsu, they know she's right so they'll leave this dilemma for another time, by another time they mean just make Natsu do steamy things to them later on tonight.

"Okay fine Weiss you win, let's go team, Natsu? Care to join us?" Yang offers.

Natsu nods his head, "I'd love to!"

Blake and Yang nods as Ruby and Weiss walks past them then moves down the hallway. Before Blake and Yang follow their teammates to the landing zone, Natsu grabs both of them by the waist and brings them close.

"If you two win this fight and make it to the finials, I'll have a surprise waiting for both of you after the tournament," Natsu offers, squeezing their bubble booties teasingly.

Blake and Yang smirk of his offer and they both kiss his cheeks, "A surprise huh, okay babe, we'll win this fight right Blake?" Yang asks.

Blake nods determinedly, if winning this tournament means getting some of that dragon meat, she's going to make sure team RWBY dominates the field today.

Natsu smiles of their determined faces as they catch up to their teammates up ahead, _'Those are my girls...'_ He thinks and follows right behind them.

...

..

.

"WHAT IS THAT?!" Natsu yells as he hangs his head out of the bullhead, he and team RWBY are on, pointing at a large floating blue building of some sort. Team RWBY on the other hand is holding on to him so he doesn't fall off the bullhead.

"Natsu get inside! That's the Amity Colosseum, that's where we're going to fight!" Ruby screams, fearing for the life of her boyfriend.

Natsu is left in awe of the shining arena, so many ships are hovering around the stadium and the way the Colosseum reflects in the sunlight is truly breath taking. He then sits back down in the bullhead, making the rest of team RWBY very happy, and smiles.

"That's amazing!" Natsu whispers in awe as the bullhead approaches the arena.

"Sigh, thank you, yeah we're fighting there, in a crowd made of hundreds of people all in one place for the tournament. On top of that the tournament will be broadcast all around the world throughout the four kingdoms. Oh I'm so excited!" Ruby cheers.

"Well save your energy for the fight Ruby, I heard our opposition are quite experienced, they could be a year ahead of us," Weiss scolds as the bullhead lands on one of the many landing zones on the Amity.

"Alright here we go, let's do this!" Yang cheers and cocks her Ember Celica back.

As they land a Atlas soldier guides the bullhead down to the ground, when the bullhead touches down, Team RWBY and Natsu disembark. The Atlas soldier talks to the pilot while a staff member of the Amity walks up to Ruby.

"Ah Specialist Dragneel, we've been expecting you," She greets with a respectful bow.

"Ha, thanks, this place is amazing," Natsu admits.

She smiles of his cute antics but her eyes widen to see Team RWBY behind him, "Team RWBY! You four have a battle in 5 minutes, follow me, I'll take you to the stage," She orders.

"Oh yeah, let's go girls, see you later Natsu!" Ruby says her goodbye and follows the lady with her team behind her.

"Bye hotshot," Yang whispers in his ear before chasing after her team.

"GOOD LUCK!" Natsu waves goodbye to his lovers with a big smile on his face.

The four disappear in the crowd of people ahead of him, after looking around of all the people ordering food at the food vendors, people getting their seats, and the troopers patrolling the landing zones and helping people off the passenger ships, Natsu makes his way through the crowd of people to get inside the stadium.

"Oh who is that? Is he from Atlas, he's so hot look at him!"

"Wow dude check it out, it's a Specialist,"

"Atlas must really care about the tournament if they bring the Specialists in,"

"Oh my god look at that guy over there with the pink hair. He's cute, you think he's going to fight in the tournaments?"

"Isn't that Natsu? I thought he was a Beacon student, why is wearing one of those Atlas uniforms?"

"Hey handsome, you look good in that uniform,"

Natsu hears comments about him as he walks through the crowd, he's getting a lot of attention from everyone due to his outfit. He even feels the stares of everyone as he passes by, but he just ignores them and passes by with a smile with the good old excuse me.

He passes through the crowd and finds the entrance of the Amity with guards up front taking tickets and checking for any unwanted items. As Natsu approaches, the guards salute him, "Specialist Dragneel, welcome aboard the Amity Colosseum sir and happy Vytal Festival," Another staff member greets and salutes him.

"Ah thank you very much, have a good one guys," Natsu smiles and nods then pats one of the soldiers on the shoulder playfully as he passes by.

Natsu walks down the hallway and approaches a bright light at the end of the hallway. As he walks into the bright light he stops to the sight of something beautiful, the sounds of hundreds of people cheering for the upcoming battle fills the stadium, everywhere Natsu looks are people of all shapes and sizes.

He then goes the railing in front of him and learns on it to see the giant stage in the center of the arena. It was surrounded with black safety pads on the outside but in the center are several gray pentagons creating a large hexagon formation.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, WELCOME TO THE VYTAL TOURNAMENTS!" Natsu hears Professor-er-Doctor Oobleck's voice the arena's speakers.

The crowd goes wild as several fireworks explode above the grand stage of the Amity to start the Vytal tournaments.

"Live from the Amity Colosseum, it is I, Doctor Oobleck and, with me, Professor Port of Beacon are here today to get this festival on the road, isn't that right Professor Port?" Oobleck starts.

Port then agrees and continues telling the everyone, here and at home, the rules of the Vytal tournament then announcing the first combatants to start of the games. It happened so fast for Natsu, when he saw Team RWBY step out in the field, Natsu was cheering them on that all of Vale can hear him. He knew they could hear them when Blake looked at him and pointed in his direction.

In all the excitement, Natsu hears something bump behind him, he turns around to find a small child sitting down with a fallen chocolate ice cream cone. The child looks to be around 6 or 7 years old, has long snow white hair and baby blue eyes, she is wearing a simple purple dress and black shoes. When she looks up to Natsu, she slightly flinches in terror and starts to tear up.

"Oh I am so sorry," Natsu apologizes and holds out his hand but the girl gasps in fear of a stranger talking to her.

"I'm a friend, see, my name is Natsu, how about you, what is your name?" He asks.

The girl slowly begins to open up to Natsu and she says, "Mia...Mia Ashley," She mumbles.

"Mia huh, that's a nice name, I'm sorry I made you drop you ice cream, tell you what. We can get another ice cream cone, something bigger and better than the last one just for you," Natsu offers.

Mia's eyes brighten up, "Really?"

"Yeah, any ice cream you want I'll get it for you," Natsu smiles at her and holds out his hand.

Mia then smiles back and takes his hand then gets on her feet, "Alright Mia, let's go on an adventure!" Natsu cheers and takes a knee with his back facing her.

The small child climbs on Natsu's back and sits on his shoulders, Natsu then stands up to let Mia get a better view of her surroundings, "Where to Mia?"

She giggles and points to the nearest ice cream vendor, "That way, right in front of us with the smiling ice cream cone!" She cheers.

"Off we go then," Natsu smiles and makes his way toward the ice cream cone.

As he makes his way toward the ice cream vendor, many people spot the Specialist with the child, "Aw, look Sarah, that Atlas soldier looks so cute with his daughter,"

This gives some rep with the people for looking like he's spending time with his daughter. When Natsu gets to the Ice cream vendor, a woman wearing the Amity uniform with a cute ice cream cone hat on her brown, tied up in a pony tail, hair.

"Ah Specialist, what can I do for you today?" She asks with a smile.

Natsu's mouth waters of the sight of all the ice cream in front of him, "Oh Mia, what should we get?"

Mia looks around the ice cream choices and points to only the chocolate swirl, "That one," She says.

"Okay, I'll take a scoop of the chocolate swirl with a cone and bowl and I'll get a scoop of Mint N' Chip, Cookie dough, and chocolate swirl with the same cone and bowl please," Natsu orders.

"Coming right up Specialist," She says with a smile, making Mia smile as she watches her bowl of ice cream come to life.

Natsu gets the ice cream and hands both of them to Mia for her to hold so he can get his wallet, "Oh no Specialist, this one is on the house," She assures with nod.

"Oh thank you, then this is a tip then," Natsu plays the system and hands the lady around 500 lien for her efforts.

"Thank you!" Mia thanks as Natsu waves goodbye to watch the match.

The lady is left speechless of the money he just gave her, even the customers the watched the whole thing go down has a little bit more respect for Natsu, and for Atlas.

For the rest of team RWBY's match, Mia and Natsu watched the two team go at each other at full strength while Mia and Natsu ate their ice cream. The whole time the two are having a splendid time together, laughing and smiling for Team RWBY to win.

As the match comes to an end, Natsu and Mia cheer for team RWBY as Natsu puts Mia down on the ground to throw away her empty ice cream bowl.

"MIA!" A motherly voice calls for the child.

Natsu turns to Mia to find a woman, that looks to be her mother, hugging her with a man standing next to her.

"Where did you go Mia, we were worried sick for you. We thought we would never find you," The mother cries as the man next to her notices Natsu approach them.

"I'm sorry mama, Natsu was with me the whole time, right Natsu?" Mia turns around and points to a smiling Natsu.

The mother immediately gets on her feet and salutes Natsu, suggesting she has a military background.

"Hi, I'm Natsu Dragneel, Mia here was with me the whole time I swear, I made sure nothing bad happened to her," He assures with a nod.

"Specialist, I thank you for watching over my daughter, I don't know what we would of done without you," The mother thanks as the man holds out his hand.

Natsu takes his hand and gives him a firm handshake while the man introduces himself, "I'm Lieutenant Re-I mean-Rey, just call me Rey, and this is my friend Ashley, Specialist," Rey introduces himself.

"It was no problem Rey, Mia was quite the motivator when the fight was on, she really like Team RWBY," Natsu says.

"I'm sure she was, I'm just happy to have her back, thank you again Specialist," Ashley thanks.

"Really it was nothing, well I better get going so you three can enjoy the tournament, Mia, I see you around," Natsu says his goodbyes and starts to walk away from the group.

"Thank you again Specialist," Rey says as he rubs his friend's back.

As Natsu disappears in the crowd, Ashley calms down and hugs Rey and her daughter, "If I was only quicker this never would of happened,"

"It's not your fault, things just happen," Rey assures.

Ashley smiles as Mia hugs her hand, feeling terrible for leaving her parents, "I'm sorry mama," She apologizes.

"Oh it's not you fault Mia, come on let's go watch the match now, see look they are starting up the next match," Rey calms the little girl down.

Mia smiles and nods, "Okay,"

As Mia looks down at a group of boys facing against a group of girls, Rey pulls Ashley into a hug by wrapping his arm around her shoulder, "So that was a Specialist huh?"

"Yeah, the best of best, but didn't he seem familiar to you?" Ashley asks.

"I thought I was the only one, I swear I've seen his face before, was it Salamander?" He asks.

"No it can't be, he's not a Specialist," She confirms as the second match up begins.

It's been several months since he was deployed as a cashier at Blades N Bullets and he has grown attached to Ashley and surprisingly Nila. Nila would always stop by to visit the two whenever she got the chance, the more she visits, the more time she bonds with Rey. They got along just fine, both coming from a military past they clicked like two jigsaw puzzle pieces. They would never admit it, but they loved each other, he loved having her around and she loved having him around. Rey always knew what to say to cheer Nila's day up. Rey usually spends his whole break with Nila when she visits.

While Rey and Nila bonded together, Ashley felt slightly jealous of Nila for taking Rey's attention. Even though she spends everyday work day with Rey, that doesn't mean she won't get jealous of the person she likes. She fell in love with Rey a few months after she started working with Rey. At first, Rey didn't talk much but the more time he spent time with her, he started to open up to her and they became friends, ending up with Ashley falling for him but she never gathered the courage to tell him how she feels.

Now she looks forward to coming to work, when she walks into the store she always finds Rey waiting for her in the break room, which are behind the shooting range, with a breakfast for two meal just for the two of them. This always warmed her heart to have a partner like Rey, but another reason why she never told him how she felt was because she thought he doesn't like her romantically, even though he constantly expresses his happiness to be with her everyday to her. For example everyday he always walks her back to her hotel that she's staying in for the time being, and on special occasions, stay with her in the same hotel room to keep her company.

One of those days is when Rey found out Ashley was a single mother with a daughter named Mia Ashley. Through a bad romance in Ashley's highschool days, she was pregnant with Mia with one of the bad boys of her highschool. Mia's father left Ashley when he found out Ashley was pregnant with his child, all he said was, "I'm not ready for this," and left her without a second thought. Ashley was then left devastated but when Mia was born, she had a new purpose in life to raise Mia.

Through all the hardships of being a single mother and just out of highschool, lucky her older sister, Sophia, took Mia in when Ashley enlisted to the Atlas Military to get a reasonable job to help raise Mia. Rey listened to Ashley's story and offered to help raise Mia with her. He lost his military career after the bullhead crash so currently he has no purpose in life other than to help Ashley. Ashley at first declined the offer but she was later convinced to accept his offer because she loves him, not mention his offer itself help him get points with Ashley.

...

..

.

But enough about Rey's love triangle, the end of team SSSN and NDGO's battle with SSSN victorious. In all the excitement of congratulating SSSN, Natsu heads down to the stadium floor to assist the paramedics with NDGO's transportation.

"Wow, that kid must of put at least 50,000 volts in these girls, they'll be out for long time, they'll be lucky if they can even wake up tonight," One of the medics comments as they wait for the electricity to die down in the water with another medic beside him.

"When will this die out, we got another match in 20 minutes, 10 so the stage can reset," His partner asks.

"I think I can help with that," Natsu interrupts and walks up to the two medics.

"Oh Specialist Dragneel, yeah you can help, if you can get those girls out of that water it'll be a huge help for us," The medic explains.

"Yeah sure I can do that," Natsu assures and goes into the water, giving no f-cares to the electric water in front of him.

"Whoa don't go in there!" They scream at Natsu it is too late as Natsu steps a foot in the water, but he doesn't get zapped by the water, calming down the medics.

"See I told you the water was-AHH!" One of the medics steps into the water and turns into a burning yellow crisps as he fall back on solid ground.

His teammate drags him out of the water and slaps his face a couple of times, "MEDIC! I need a MEDIC, MEDIC DOWN, MEDIC DOWN!" He cries and tries to slap his friend out of unconsciousness.

While the zapped medic is taken to the medical beds, Natsu picks up all three girls in the water then lays them down off on the sandy beaches of the tropical environment.

"Thanks Specialist, we'll take it from-" Another paramedic comes to put the girls on stretchers but Natsu raises his hand.

"I can fix this, just need a little jump start," Natsu explains and picks up a girl wearing a green dress with one arm and uses his free hand to form a small energy ball of lighting in his hand to give this girl a little...jump start.

The medic wants to say something but trusts the specialist to redo the effects of Neptune's attack. He watches as Natsu's lighting hand touches the girl's stomach. The girl wakes to live after a few seconds and she awakes to find what could be her knight in shiny armor.

"Hello, welcome back," Natsu greets the girl with a smile.

The girl's heart start to race from the close contact with the charming specialist, "W-what happened?" She asks with a slight blush on her cheeks, normally she would resist the good looks of men but Natsu is a special case.

"Neptune got you and your team real good with that lighting attack, but I fixed you right up," Natsu explains and helps the girl up to her feet but she almost falls back down if it weren't for Natsu standing at her side.

"Here, let me help you miss," A medic interrupts and as cart stops next to the three with an open spot just for her.

"Ha...t-thank you," The girl mumbles as Natsu carries her to the cart and gently lays her down on the cart.

Natsu nods his head and gives her another smile as he goes back to the remaining two unconscious girls and repeats the same process with them.

"How is he?" The girl in green asks the medic tending to her wounds while she watches Natsu help her teammates toward the cart with blushes on her teammates' faces.

"That's Specialist Dragneel, good guy from what I hear, heard that he help reunite a lost kid to her parents," The medic explains as Natsu helps the two girls on the cart. One of the victims is a blue-haired girl is wearing a purple combat suit and other is a red-haired girl wearing a dress.

Both girls mumble their thanks to Natsu as they take their seats inside the cart, "Alright, that's three, where is the last one?" Natsu asks and looks around the sandy section of the stage.

"HELP!, can someone get me down from here!" He hears and finds a girl hanging from a rope tied to the beached ship.

"Gwen..." The blue-haired girl mumbles and shakes her head in embarrassment.

"I got you, I'm coming!" Natsu assures and runs over to the hanging huntress with several throwing knives standing in the sands below the girl.

"Ah, I can't reach the rope," Gwen mumbles as she tries to cut herself free from the rope tied to her foot but gives up.

Natsu runs up to the girl and looks at her then thinks of helping her without her landing on her knives below her.

"Help...my foot is starting to hurt here," Gwen calls and uses her arms to keep her dress from revealing her underwear to all the spectators of the crowd.

"Don't worry, I'll catch you," Natsu assures as he lights his left finger on fire and points at the rope tied to the girl's foot.

"Wait what? No wait wait WAIT!" Gwen cries in horror as she feels the rope snap in an instant and she falls toward the Specialist below her.

She screams and closes her eyes as the ground approaches, but she doesn't feel the warm sand on her face as something warm softens her landing. She breaths heavily as she holds whatever soften her landing tightly.

She opens her eyes to find a blue vest, she looks up to find a man groaning in the sand, it takes her a few moments to realize what just happen, her face turns a bright red and she gets off him but fall on her butt in her attempt.

Gwen watches as the man slowly sits up and take in a deep breath as he open his eye, "Oh I didn't plan that out," He mumbles as he ruffles his own hair to get the sand off his his pick locks.

"Th-thank you," She mumbles while breaking eye-contact with the handsome Specialist.

"No, problem, let's get this rope off you and get you to the others," Natsu explains and unties the rope wrapped around her ankle. He then picks Gwen up the good old bridal style way and walks toward the cart where her teammate's are waiting for her.

"Ah, you have our thanks Specialist, we'll take care of them from here," A medic explains as he take a seat in the driver's seat and starts the cart again.

"It was nothing, you four just get some rest and I'll see you all tonight?" Natsu asks, making the girls form confused expression on their faces.

"At the fair grounds," Natsu explains.

The girl with blue hair smiles and nods her head, "We'll be there, right ladies?" She asks, making the girls nod in response, they only met Natsu a few minutes ago and they already like him.

As the cart begins to move, one of the girls nudges the driver to stop, "What is your name Specialist?" The one with blue hair asks.

"Just call me Natsu, Natsu Dragneel," He greets with a smile.

She smiles, "Nebula Violette, team leader of NDGO, I'll see you around," She says as the cart heads toward the medical bay.

Natsu watches as the girls give him seductive looks and winks as they head off stage on the cart. He waves goodbye and makes his way off stage as his scroll begins to vibrate, he takes it out and finds out that Winter is calling him,

"Hey Winter," He answers.

 _"Greetings Dragneel, my business I mentioned earlier is concluded, I'll be arriving in Beacon for a meeting with General Ironwood and Headmaster Ozpin,"_ She explains in a very formal tone, suggesting that other Atlas personnel are present with Winter.

"Okay I'll meet you there Schnee," Natsu plays along, not wanting Winter to get in trouble because of him.

 _"Acknowledge, I'm sure General Ironwood won't mind the extra company, on that note I think he would actually prefer your audience, he has been waiting for a progress report for a week now,"_ Winter explains.

"I guess that night was a bit too much wasn't it Winter?" Natsu jokes, Winter actually visited Natsu after his month of bonding with his mates and he ended up...ravaging Winter in his room that very night. The same night Winter was suppose to give Ironwood Natsu's progress report.

 _"..."_ Winter is dead silent after his comment.

"Winter? I'll see you there?" Natsu asks.

 _"Y-yes, I'll meet you there Dragneel...g-goodbye,"_ Winter ends the call with a beep.

As Natsu puts away his scroll, he looks up to find a very fancy ship flying above the Amity, it's Winter's ship and this makes Natsu smirk to himself as he walks off stage, "I'd better hurry if I want to meet her when she lands," He plans and hears the stage transform back into it's initial form as he walks into a dark hallway leading back into the Amity locker rooms.

...

..

.

"Whoa, those two are going at it,"

"Is he fighting a Specialist? He's done for,"

"GO UNCLE QROW!"

"Winter show him respect!"

Natsu arrives at Beacon and he finds a very large crowd gathered in front of the amphitheater. As he approaches the crowd, several spectators slowly give him some room, "Here comes reinforcements, it's over guys," He hears as the crowd gives him an opening but two huntress's stand in his way of the clashing and fighting up ahead.

"What's going on here?" Natsu asks, making Weiss and Ruby jump to his interruption.

"N-Natsu?! Look, some drunk is fighting Winter," Weiss explains and points to the clashing of red and blue in front of them.

"What?!" Natsu grows anger that someone would challenge his Ice Queen and he lights his fists on fire.

This makes the crowd fear for the drunk as Ruby tries to explain what's going on, "Natsu wait, that's my-" Ruby tugs Natsu's shirt but he ignores her as he charges the red light in front of him.

With rage in his eyes, he finds Winter's opponent standing a few feet away from Winter, and the drunk is strangely familiar to Natsu.

"Winter it's my turn!" Natsu interrupts and dashes past Winter and toward the drunk.

"Natsu wait!" Winter calls but it is too late as the drunk quickly lifts up a thick claymore like sword to defend himself.

"What is he doing here?" The drunk mumbles as he waits for Natsu's to make contact.

As Natsu approaches the drunk his eye widens as he recognizes the drunk and stops his fist from hitting him, "Hey Qrow!? What are you doing here? How have you been?" Natsu greets, calming down with his flames dying out.

Everyone sighs in relief that the fight was over out of happiness or sadness as the drunk lowers his sword and sheaths it, "I should be asking you the same question kid," Qrow shakes his head to clear his head as he observes Natsu, a lot has changed since he last saw Natsu.

"What happened to you?" He asks and raises an eyebrow to Natsu's attire.

"What do you mean-" Natsu asks but someone interrupts him.

"SCHNEE!" Someone yells and everyone turns to the voice to find Ironwood, Ozpin, and Glynda walking toward the group of fighters.

"General Ironwood sir," Winter faces Ironwood and salutes him with Natsu coping her.

"What's going on here?" Ironwood asks but turns his attention to Natsu and Qrow.

"Sir he started to engage in combat with-" Winter starts but Qrow interrupts her.

"No actually she started it," Qrow corrects as Ironwood walks up to Winter.

Before Ironwood could say anything, Ozpin takes control of the situation while Ruby runs up to Qrow and hugs his arm, "UNCLE QROW!"

While everyone starts to clear the courtyard, Natsu helps Glynda restore the courtyard to its formal glory.

"Qrow, Natsu, if you would so kindly join us?" Ozpin calls as he, Glynda, Ironwood, and Winter head inside Beacon.

"I think I'm in trouble," Qrow whispers to Ruby and Natsu.

"Well you did destroy the courtyard," Ruby notes.

"I'll see you later kid," He says and gives Ruby a fist bump then starts to walk toward Ozpin.

Ruby then smiles at Natsu and hugs him tightly, "Hi Natsu, sorry about my uncle," She mumbles sheepishly.

"It's okay, I'll catch you later Ruby," Natsu assures and pecks her on the cheek before catching up with Qrow, leaving Ruby blushing and Weiss slightly jealous that she didn't get a kiss, but Natsu makes her feel better by calling her and waving at her before leaving with Qrow.

"So kid, you and my niece are an item now?" Qrow asks, he saw their hug but didn't see their kiss.

Natsu blushes slightly and starts to reply but Qrow raises an finger, "You know what, I don't want to know, what I want to know why are you wearing that ridiculous uniform," He asks and slaps his shoulder jokingly.

"Oh this, I'm working as a guard at the Amity for the Vytal Tournaments," Natsu explains.

"But they don't give out those uniforms to just anyone, you work for Jimmy now?" He asks.

"Who?"

"The General kid,"

"Nope not really, it's just an one time thing, but it's cool that I work with Winter," He explains with a smile.

"Heh? That's funny kid, working with her, that must be a really pain in your-" Qrow starts but he finds Winter glaring at him.

"Sorry did I say something wrong?" He asks.

"Qrow, no need to put more fuel to the fire, let us return to my office in one piece shall we?" Ozpin suggests.

...

..

.

"Fine you win Ozpin, but you won't believe what I learned out there,"

* * *

 **Role Call**

* * *

"Okay, is everyone here?" Chibi Rey asks as he stands in front of a group of unique individuals all wearing fatigues.

"This is everyone Rey," Chibi Nila assures and rests her back against the wall behind Rey.

"Alright, so I'll just want to get to know everyone, I'll go one-by-one so state your name and where your coming from when I point to you," Rey explains and walks up to a man wearing a black billed cap with headphones over his ears wearing green fatigues with the Vale symbol stitched to the right shoulder of the fatigues. The soldier is wearing dog tags over his neck that dangles on his chest lifelessly.

"Sir?" Rey asks and the soldier salutes him.

"Shigasain Venal boss, SWAT unit," He greets with a smirk.

Rey sighs and takes it that Venal will be a joker,"What's your job in SWAT Venal?" Rey asks coldly.

"Pointman, runner, breacher, a lot roles boss, just give me a target and I'll deal with it," Venal explains proudly.

"Hmm," Rey hums and nods his head and moves to the next soldier.

"Loyd Horne, Orchid's elite," He mumbles filled with boredom, not really wanting to be here for this role call but he still salutes Rey.

"So your one of Orchid's body guards, you must be Berserker then, the only hunter that doesn't have a semblance," Rey asks.

"That's right..." He curtly answers.

"Hunter," Rey mumbles then looks at the soldier next to him, he has short afro-styled hair with goat horns curled around his ears.

"Ah Syrian, long way from Atlas don't you think?" Rey casual greets an old friend and the two shake hands.

"Ha ha well, you got to do what you go to do," Syrian jokes and nods to him.

"What's your role?" Rey asks.

"Ah come one Rey don't make me say it," Syrian pleads.

"Just say it, it's all procedures," He says.

The goat faunus sighs and gives in, "I'm just a grunt okay damn Rey, just another Atlas soldier with a gun," He explains.

"That's more like it, next?" Rey asks and looks at the soldier in front of him and he has silver wolf ears and messy silver hair.

"Jason Spartan, Specialist," He greets saluting him, Rey notices that his fatigues are different that they are a dark gray and the Atlas symbol is stitched to the right shoulder of his fatigues like Vale's fatigues.

"Jason Spartan, I've heard that before, don't they call you 'chief' back in Atlas?" Rey asks.

"Yes sir," He mumbles, not wanting to start a conversation with Rey.

"At ease Specialist," Rey mumbles and moves along.

"Silver Storm, Specialist," The soldier greets wearing the same fatigues as Jason.

"Specialist...next," Rey greets.

"Redd Kurosaki, I work for General Orchid's OE," The hunter introduces himself with a nod, filled with energy.

"Kurosaki, The Protector of OE, the hunter with the semblance to create a shield so powerful it can withstand even a Doomsday strike," Rey notes Redd's famous semblance that saved OE more times than they can remember.

"Ha ha, yup that's me," He chuckles and scratches his head sheepishly.

"Hmm, next?"

"Clark Williams, Specialist," The next soldier greets with a salute.

"Atlas sent a lot of Specialists over," Rey mumbles.

"..." Clark doesn't say anything as Rey passes him.

"And lastly," Rey comes to the end of the row and looks at the man in front of him.

"..." He doesn't say anything but he does hand him a note.

"Not a talker, Noah Sterben, Specialist?" Rey asks as he reads the note.

Noah nods to him and salutes him before returning to his idle stance.

Rey walks back next to Nila and looks a the small group, "Well that's everyone, thank you all for coming, we have long day ahead of us with the Vytal Festivals so here's the plan..." He starts and turns on a hologram that grabs everyone's attention but two more soldiers enter the room rudely and stop to see everyone looking at them.

One of the soldiers is a Tiger faunus wearing green fatigues, he has snow white hair with oddly one strand of black hair over his golden eye while his other eye is a ice blue. He walks up to Rey and shakes his hand with his white, black striped tail tries to keep off the ground behind him.

"Well look at this gentlemen, Moroz 'Frosty' Oblako of General Orchid's elite bodyguards OE. You're late Frosty," Rey explains as he fist bumps the faunus and smiles.

"The one and only Reap, cut me a little slack will ya, this Atlas guy was just a little lost...ah what's your name again?" Moroz asks and turns to the soldier behind him.

He is wearing white fatigues like all the other Atlas soldier but he is wearing a black balaclava and black shades to cover his eyes, "Mohammad Zawahreh sir," He introduces himself and salutes Rey.

"What did you just say? All I heard was mumble jumble," Moroz jokes but Rey gives him a glare to shut up.

"Just call me Scarecrow, I'm a Specialist," Scarecrow explains.

"Alright Scarecrow, line up with the other soldiers, you're lucky we just started Scarecrow," Rey scolds and watches as Frosty and Scarecrow line up with the others.

"Now as I was saying..." Rey looks back at the hologram to find that it's showing the Amity Colosseum

* * *

 **Hey hey hey, entering the Vytal tournaments people isn't it exciting? Well it would if I uploaded for frequently so I understand if you're tired of waiting and totally hate and are unfollowing, unfavoriting, writing flames as we speak.**

 **Stuff about the fights in the Vytal tournaments, you all have already seen the fights in the show so why bother rewriting them on this website, just go watch the show and imagine Natsu being there if I do that. I'm not the one to heavily piggyback cannon word for word so I'm skipping the fight scenes and creating my own fights to replace them.**

 **For example, skipping SSSN vs NDGO with Natsu vs Pyrrha (That is THE fucking showdown of Beacon...oh yeah that's another spoiler)**

 **If you want the cannon fights in a fanfic story, this isn't the story for you.**

 **IMPORTANT MESSAGE: I know that Natsu having only one eye and being dead is weird and/or retarded, but I'm telling you right here and now...there is a reason for it and this Volume of the series will explain why and redo some of those effects of being dead and/or having one eye (Spoiler I know, but I don't give a fuck no one is going to read this)**

 **GUEST REVIEWS**

 **Guest: Like I said before, the number of Oc will determine if I kill her or not (Spoiler I know, but no one is going to read this). It's up to the readers to decide whether she lives or dies through their actions. For the final showdown, I would tell you everything but you're a guest so I can only talk to you in public and not privately.**

 **All I can say is that Natsu won't die because he is already 'dead' and for other plot reasons that will be explained in volume 4. Here's a question for you: Irene and Maggie are both FULLY grown dragons, imagine what they can do in the Fall of Beacon my friend.**

 **I just want to thank _FallenAngelNoah, Barbatos Lupus, and The END of me _ for submitting their Ocs to the pot. With their help Pyrrha's life has a higher chance of being saved (I'm guessing no one will read this so I can put in a spoiler)**

 **If you didn't get the codeword for the last chapter it was: Tick Tock, my bad for not making it clearer to catch.**

 **For all those people who want Weiss x Natsu, I got you, she'll confess during vol 4 and she'll get a very short lemon (I'll explain in more details once we get there) Nora will probably get a lemon if I feel like it but it'll be the same situation as Weiss's lemon.**

 **Codeword: Cardboard Box**

 **If you like this chapter then good for you**

 **Till next time**


	31. Catastrophic Casualties

**"I'm ma...I'm ma...MA HAMBURGER!" Speaking**

 _ **"Wook at my Wazer Wifle," Communications**_

 _ **'It go wap wap,' Thinking**_

 **Scarecrow and Gizmo, Welcome to the company.**

* * *

 **VFT Smack-down!**

* * *

"Seriously?! Who invited her?" Qrow asks.

Qrow, Ozpin, Ironwood, Glynda, and Winter all gathered in Ozpin's office while Natsu stayed back to talk to Dr. Eirwen about Maggie and Irene. She said they're doing just fine, they're both as healthy as a dragon should be, she thinks. If there was a problem she would know about it by now but since she doesn't they are super healthy as fully grown dragons. Usually there are complaints of loud roaring in The Emerald Forest but Glynda makes sure to drop the complaints with a quickness. One time even Ozpin had to make an announcement to ensure everyone that there are no Grimm hiding in The Emerald Forest.

The Headmaster himself saw Irene's and Maggie's grown form one day, during Natsu's dating month, and he was in awe. Such magnificent creatures to behold, he knew fairy tails were more than mere fiction but standing face-to-face with a creature of fiction amazes the headmaster. He allowed the two dragons to stay in their home in The Emerald Forest in their little cave, the cave Maggie and the late Melinda lived in.

Even though this brought up these questions: "Are there more types of dragons than one? Why wasn't Maggie found earlier? How many more dragons are out there?" Sadly Ozpin didn't have those answers but he let those questions leave his subconscious to be answered another time.

Currently, Natsu is listening in on Ozpin and the others while going up the elevator using his enhanced hearing in his 'vision'. He noticed that Ironwood's soul is a slightly dimmer light than the other souls in the room above, he doesn't know what this means but he guesses it means Ironwood is missing apart of him in some way it hinders his ability to fully use his aura capabilities.

"Sir?!" Schnee says.

"We'll discuss this on my ship Schnee," Ironwood says firmly.

After a moment he watches Winter's soul leave the room and head down an elevator down to the ground floor.

"Unbelievable..." Winter mumbles as she goes down the elevator.

This is when Natsu feels the elevator stop on the top floor of the tower and it opens. He looks into the office to find, Glynda, Ironwood, Ozpin, and Qrow looking at him.

"Mr. Dragneel, now is not the time to-" Ironwood tries to make Natsu leave but Qrow shakes his hand in front of him.

"No he's fine, starting from now, Natsu's is part of this little 'group'," He explains as Natsu waves at Glynda, making her smile.

"Natsu can't just join this 'group' Qrow, you can't just give out invitations to just anyone," Ironwood scolds as Ozpin takes a sip of his coffee to get Ironwood's attention.

"Mr. Dragneel has earned his place among us long ago General, long before I invite you to joining our little organization," Ozpin reminds him as Natsu begins to salute Ironwood but Qrow slaps his hand down.

"What did I do?" Natsu asks.

"Drop the formalities kid, that's not the Natsu I know," Qrow jokes then takes a skip of whiskey from his container.

"Maybe the Natsu you know isn't the one that stands before us today, and why wasn't I informed of this?" Ironwood asks.

"Actually this is why Natsu was allowed to join us today," Glynda explains.

"When did Natsu join exactly?"

"Back when Amber was attacked, he was there to help me get her back home. If it weren't for him, Amber wouldn't be alive today," Qrow explains, remember when Natsu had two eyes instead of one, he has to ask Natsu that about that later.

"Natsu may have joined us long ago, but he doesn't actually know what we do here exactly," Ozpin explains.

"AMBER!? Is she alright? Where is she? Why haven't I seen her around the academy?" Natsu asks.

"Wait? He doesn't know?" Ironwood asks.

"No not yet," Glynda answers.

"What don't I know? I know Amber is here I just know it! Is she alright?" Natsu asks, getting a little tense thinking about Amber, he never met Amber but he considers her as a friend and we all know how he feels about his friends, he cares about his friends deeply.

"Amber, she is not well Natsu," Glynda starts, trying to calm Natsu, through the stories Qrow told her about Natsu's special ability of pain, she will do her best to avoid a mad Natsu.

"Not well? How bad is it? Can I see her, maybe I can help," Natsu persists.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves Natsu, first we must teach you what we do here, what we do behind closed doors from the rest of the world," Ozpin interrupts.

Natsu sighs and calms down, "What do you four do then? What's really going on?"

Ozpin nods his head, "Are you familiar with the fairy tale of The Four Maidens?"

"The Four Maidens? The one about the young girl and the four maidens?" Natsu asks, remember a story Mabel told him when he was younger, it was about a green-haired girl visited by four maidens. Long story short, the girl befriended the maidens and gave them powers of the four seasons, thus creating the four maidens that spread love and happiness where ever they go.

Glynda tilts her head cutely, "A young girl? Wasn't it a hermit?"

"No, the one my mother told me it had a young girl, the one living in the house on the hill," Natsu explains.

Ozpin wonders if he ever heard such a story but doesn't recall anything like that but he assumes their just as the same story, but before he can continue the story Ironwood taps his wrist to tell him time is running short," I'm sorry Natsu but we have to continue this for another time," Ozpin explain as Ironwood heads toward the elevator.

"Okay, when do we meet up tomorrow?" Natsu asks,

"We'll call you when the time comes," Glynda assures and smiles at him as Natsu waves goodbye and takes the office's second elevator down to the ground floor.

Qrow, Glynda, and Ozpin are left alone in the office when Natsu leaves the room, "So who's going to be our 'guardian' Ozpin? My money going to Natsu, I trust him with my life, not to mention the he seems to love this place and if he loves something he'll go leaps and bounds to protect it," Qrow adds his vote.

"I actually agree with you for once, Sir, Natsu will make an excellent guardian for Remnant. Not only is he a skilled hunter but also very respected amongst the other students here attending the festival. I have no doubt the people will choose Natsu as their guardian sir," Glynda agrees.

Ozpin nods his head but they both see in his eyes that he has someone else in mind, "I agree with you both but we need a guardian that can become the next fall maiden. Our guardian must be a huntress with compassion, intelligence, and the ability to withstand even the most dreadful situations. I have a few candidates in mind but I don't have our guardian just yet, grant me a day and I shall have our guardian," Ozpin explains.

Qrow sighs and takes another sip of his whiskey, "Alright Ozpin, think about it, I'll see you two tomorrow," He says and he heads out the room and into an elevator.

As he goes down Glynda turns to Ozpin, "What candidates do you have in mind sir?"

Ozpin takes a sip of his coffee and turns his chair to face the giant window behind him overlooking Beacon Academy below the tower, "Actually my main focus is on one currently but I need more time to decide if she's ready, she is exactly what we want in a guardian, she's intelligent, compassionate, kind, and a world-renowned fighter. Pyrrha Nikos, I thinking she is the one," Ozpin explains.

"Her? Yes I can see her being our guardian, but what happens to Natsu?" Glynda asks.

"All guardians have allies to fight alongside with, and Natsu is one of them, especially Natsu," He explains.

"How so?" She asks, she can tell that Ozpin has something more in mind once it comes to Natsu.

"Love is a powerful emotion Glynda, it rallies people together, and it is the core element of life itself if you want to go that far. When our guardian needs help, we must have a backup plan, and I think Natsu is the key."

"Love? Are you saying you want to force two powerful hunters in a relationship?" Glynda asks with a slightly bitter tone, she won't side with any idea that involves fake love, after experiencing it, no wonder she hates fake love.

"Of course not Glynda, we cannot stop something if it already started," He hints.

"Huh? Natsu is in love with her already?"

"No, but Pyrrha, I have a hunch that she has feelings for the hunter."

"How can you be so sure? In my knowledge she has shown no more affection toward Natsu than any other huntress on campus."

"That's my point exactly Glynda, I've noticed that Natsu treats his female companions in a way that obviously isn't for a friendly relationship. I recall a couple of weeks ago Natsu and Pyrrha spent a day in Vale, if I didn't know better, I think Natsu took Pyrrha on a romantic date."

Glynda would normally be excited to see Natsu's progress to becoming the best partner in Remnant, but this and Maiden business she isn't the one to joke around, "But how does a relationship help our guardian in the first place?"

"Think of this Glynda, Natsu and Pyrrha graduate from Beacon then they go on their adventures together to fight against the evils the world doesn't even know of. Their love, their happiness where ever they go is a symbol Glynda. A symbol of peace, a symbol of hope, a symbol that this cruel world is more than just death and destruction but many beautiful things exist within it," He explains.

Glynda ponders of his worlds as Ozpin stands up, "Let that dwell a bit before we continue further, we do have to attend a festival after all."

* * *

 **At The Amity**

* * *

"And with that spectacular duel, we have a winner ladies and gentlemen!" Oobleck's voice echoes around the Amity as Mercury and Emerald leave a wounded Coco and Yatsuhashi behind on stage.

As for all the other matches, Natsu went down to the stage to help the medics get the fallen combatants to the medical beds. He has been doing this for all the matches now and he has met some interesting people, he met this really nice huntress named Arslan Altan, she was a dark skin girl with white blond hair and she wore a loose green kimono-like jacket tied to her stomach by a red cloth, black pants, and pointy black slippers. She was very formal and very kind to him once he helped her and her team to the medical carts.

He also met her teammate Reese Chloris, she was the complete opposite of her team leader. She was casually happy and filled with joy, he Reese, and Arslan clicked together when he arrived to help them.

Even though they lost, Arslan's team left the stadium with the same joy as RWBY did, well at least half were happy.

After JNPR's fight, he helped team the losers like before and he met their sniper May Zedong. She was a very shy one compared to Arslan and Reese but Natsu liked her all the same. He made sure to remember her weapon to tell Ruby about it later. Arslan fought hand-to-hand but Reese fought with a hover board that can change into two automatic pistols.

May reminded Natsu of Velvet, she was cute, shy, and absolutely adorable he was having a hard time not to give her a good bear hug to contain her cuteness. This didn't sit well with May's teammates but they were too fatigued to do anything about it. Fortunately May didn't mind but rather was embarrassed to be around Natsu.

May, Reese, and Arslan all felt very safe when Natsu helped them off the stage. The uniform and Natsu's looks gave him the knight-in-shining-armor presence when he arrived. This ultimately gave Natsu and Atlas some reputation amongst the spectators and combatants. Word spread of a charming, handsome Specialist acting as Atlas's poster boy. Everyone liked him, especially the ladies, they couldn't resist the looks of the pinked haired hunter. Natsu became the second most talked about thing during the Vytal Festivals, the first being the recent match.

As the crowd takes a 20 minute break, Natsu runs up to Coco lying on the stage with Yatsuhashi being carried to a medical cart nearby.

"I'll take of her," Natsu assures everyone around him and picks her up, letting her rest on his arm.

"Uhh..." Coco mumbles as she regain her focus.

"Wakey Wakey beautiful," Natsu teases and smiles as her chocolate eyes meet his.

"Another round already? Baby a girl needs to get her rest before she can take on the monster," Coco moans as rubs her eyes, coming out of a wet dream it seems.

"Well if you put it that way, I guess next time we have to go nice and slow..." Natsu teases and lifts Coco up bridal style with Coco snuggling to his chest with a satisfying smile on her lips.

"You can do whatever you want to do to me big boy," Coco mumbles and sighs in satisfaction as Natsu takes her to the medical cart and takes a seat on it.

...

..

.

While Natsu tends to his girlfriend's wounds, Winter spends time with her little sister in their own little private cafe, they sit around a little metal round table with a croissant on a plate.

"B-Boys?" Weiss stutters, blushing madly from the change of subject from semblance to relationships.

"Yes Weiss, boys, has anyone caught you eye yet? You said you wanted to run the Schnee Company, soon you will need an heir to continue the family company after you retire," Winter explains hinting of family and children.

Weiss breaks eye-contact and she looks away to hide her brightening blush, "Well...there is one..." She mumbles.

A smirk forms on Winter's lips, "Oh really, do tell," She teases.

Weiss reluctantly faces her and rubs her arm shyly, "I don't think you'll like him though," She mumbles.

"I assure you if he isn't a delinquent I will not harm him," Winter 'assures'.

"He..he is a strong fighter, top of my combat class and he's..." Weiss explains but Winter shakes her head.

"No Weiss is he cute? What does he like? More importantly, what is his name?" Winter suggests.

"He is very handsome I think all the girls here at Beacon want him, he likes to fight, eat...I mean he can eat a lot. You know him well Winter...its Natsu...Natsu Dragneel," Weiss confesses.

"Natsu? How interesting, when did you fall for the hunter?" Winter asks with an intrigued smile on her lips.

"When we first met, for our first night in Beacon we had to sleep in the Ball Room for a night and that's where I first met Natsu, we may have met on bad terms but something about Natsu made me like him. Not to mention that he and I went on a date down in Vale's mall where we had a splendid time together," She explains with a smile.

"Well you better act on your feeling with haste Weiss, I've notice that you are not the only one who has their eyes on him," Winter warns and unknowingly licks her lips just thinking about that stud, goofy but what a man he is. She might visit him before she leaves to report to Ironwood about his progress. The general wasn't so happy for her engagement with the 'informer' but she thinks he'll get over it.

Weiss's eyes widen to find Winter in such a lustful state, "WINTER! Don't even think about taking Natsu for yourself, I met him first so you keep away from him!" Weiss points her finger at her older sister accusingly.

"We met a year before you enlisted to Beacon Academy, and I must say Natsu is quite the specimen," Winter smiles to herself as she remembers her memories with the hunter.

Weiss pouts of her current predicament, "Well he is too young for you Winter, he'll never be with you,"

"You don't know that Weiss remember, love is love," Winter teases.

The heir of the family company then thinks of Natsu and reacting to Winter confessor her love to him, actually she thinks Natsu will return her love surprisingly, but this doesn't deter her and she vows to capture Natsu's heart before Winter, or any one of her love rivals...the Ice Princess has her eyes set on the Dread Hunter.

"Then let the best woman win Winter, I won't let my own sister take my true love!" Weiss declares and crosses her arms.

Winter chuckles, "Agreed, I won't let my little sister outplay me, let the best woman win,"

The two hunters get up and Winter hugs Weiss, "This is farewell little sister, you have done well on your own here in Beacon, you should be proud," Winter says her goodbyes and releases their hug.

"It was good to see you again Winter," Weiss says with a smile.

"Agreed, till next time Weiss, remember to practice your summoning little sister," Winter suggests then the two leave their cafe and go their separate ways.

...

..

.

"Salutations! For it is your humble companion Penny!" An android introduces herself to a pink haired specialist with her time manager and partner Ciel standing next to her.

They just finished their doubles match with another team a few hours ago and ended up with another victory that'll put another notch in their belts. They walk down the large exit of the stage with patrolling knights everywhere. The only one that seems out of place is the Specialist walking toward them.

"Specialist Dragneel, we meet again, how may we serve you," Ciel nods her head respectfully to Natsu and salutes to him, she knows that Natsu is a hunter of Vale but due to a recent report from General Ironwood: Natsu is a friend of Atlas so he must be treated with the up most respect from all Atlas Personal, any soldiers that fail to meet this requirement will be punished thoroughly.

Natsu smiles as he walks up to the two and he greets them with one big bear hug, showing foreign affection to the android and the Atlas soldier. The two show very different reactions to his hug as he puts him down, Ciel shows a slight blush on her cheeks but she uses her Atlas training to keep a straight face while Penny chuckles and smiles brightly.

"Call me Natsu, Specialist is too formal for me," Natsu suggests.

"As you wish," Ciel nods to her reassuringly while Penny watches her partner's abnormal behavior.

"Some battle am I right, you two are an unstoppable force," Natsu gives the two his acclaim as he walks the two down the corridor.

"It was certainly a difficult battle but my companion and I fought with all of our skills combined then achieve victory!" Penny cheers with her fist pumping into the air with the sounds of something robotic extending at the same time.

"TOP-HEAVY?!" They hear as they walk into a new room at the end of the corridor filled with spectators, guards, vendors, and many display screens showing the highlights of the last doubles match consisting of Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee, Neon Katt, and Flynt Coal.

"Top-heavy? I've never heard that phrase before, Ciel have you heard of the phrase before?" Penny asks with her head tilting to the side.

"Affirmative Penny, if I recall correctly, 'Top-Heavy' refers to the size of a woman's bust size in comparison to her hip size. In this case, Neon Katt is assuming that Yang Xiao Long is 'Top-Heavy' due to her large bust. Xiao Long however doesn't take this name calling kindly, she begins to feel irate and that creates a domino effect that affectedly activates Xiao Long's semblance of a kind of berserker mode that she uses to overwhelm Katt and ultimately win the match," Ceil explains and connects the name to RWBY's second victory in the Vytal Tournaments.

"Ahh...how strange, thank you Ciel," Penny thanks and rubs her chin trying to think of way how such a name would enrage her friend of a friend.

This information doesn't get to Natsu for he is engrossed in his thoughts of Yang's overuse of her semblance, 'She uses her semblance when a fight gets tough, if she keep this up, then someone is bound to have a counter for it. I'll think of something to fix that before something bad happens,' He plans as he watches the highlights playing on the largest display screen in the room.

Natsu and Penny watch the highlights of the previous round while Ciel looks at her watch and frowns, "I apologize Specialist, but we have to report to General Ironwood in exactly 5 minutes from now, I ask if we may take our leave," Ciel asks hesitantly for she is starting to like having Natsu around, but orders are orders.

The Specialist waves his hand, "Oh don't let me hold you back, you two get going, I'll catch you two later?" Natsu assures.

"Of course, thank you Specialist, till we meet again," Ciel thanks and walks into the large crowd of people in front of the group of three.

"So long my friend Natsu, for we have a mission to complete!" Penny exclaims in glee while she chases after her time managing companion.

"WE WILL MEET AGAIN!" Natsu hears as he watches the orange-haired robot disappear into the crowd.

The Specialist puts his hands at the back of his hands and looks around the large room with a smile on his face.

"N-Natsu?! What are surprise to find you here," He hears a familiar voice behind him.

Natsu turns around to find Weiss fidgeting in place with her eyes staring at the floor to try and hide her blush.

"Weiss?! I just saw the highlights of your fight with Yang, nice work out there, I can see you cleaned yourself up," Natsu teases and notices that Weiss smells like she just got out of the shower instead of fire.

"O-oh that, yes our victory was inevitable, I'm glad you enjoyed our match," Weiss stutters, after her talk with Winter, Natsu has been on her mind since her departure.

"Are you looking for the others? I think they're back in their room again," Natsu explains as he rubs his chin.

Weiss clears her throat and sheepishly smirks, "I'm actually looking for you Natsu, a-and here you are!" She corrects.

"Me? What can I do for you?" He tilts his head cutely.

Weiss feels her heart rush as she gathers the courage to tell Natsu what she truly desires, "So I've been thinking recently and...and I...I," Weiss begins to choke up the more Natsu stares at her.

"Yes?"

"Wouldyouliketogooutsometime!?" Weiss blurts out and slightly bows while staring at her feet.

Natsu smiles brightly and gets what Weiss is trying to say, after all the love his mates have shown him, he is finally getting the big picture, "Really? I'd love to go out with you again, I'll think we're going to have an awesome time just you wait!" Natsu plans and notices Weiss snap her head up with her eyes widen to their fullest ability.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you! We'll have a splendid time together Natsu!" She assures and holds Natsu tightly.

"Aww aren't they just so cute together,"

"What?! I wanted to ask him out..."

"Well there goes our chance with any cute girls at this school. That guy has been asking all the girls out at this school,"

"You're just mad he got more game than you Brian,"

Weiss blushes madly upon hearing these things about her and Natsu so she lets got of him and takes a step back, "So...I'll call you?"

Natsu smirks and gives her a thumbs up, "Sounds like a plan," He explains and feels his scroll vibrate in his pocket.

The huntress inwardly pumps her first into the air as she nods her head, _'This is it, now I've just have to tel-'_ Weiss stops as she watches Natsu walk up to her and grabs her hand.

"Sorry but Headmaster Ozpin is calling me, I'll see you later?" Natsu asks.

Weiss slightly frowns that Natsu has to go but nods her head, "Of course,"

He cups her cheek and unexpectedly pecks her on the lips before running off to do whatever Ozpin told him to do.

Schnee's heart skips a beat and almost shuts down from all her emotions clumping up together inside of her, _'D-did he just..'_

The room echoes with many 'awws' and 'Ooos' as Weiss cups her own cheek and watches her boyfriend run into the crowd in front of her.

* * *

 **Minutes Later In Vale**

* * *

"Headmaster Ozpin asks for us?" Pyrrha tilts her head while she and Natsu walk down a hallway.

"That's what he told me a few minutes earlier, but he didn't tell me why he need us, I guess we'll just have to find out when we get there," Natsu explains as the two stop in front of an elevator.

"I guess so," Pyrrha mumbles as the elevator doors open automatically and they step inside.

"Must...resist...the temptation!" Natsu mutters as he looks at the many button on the elevator.

Pyrrha's anxiety completed disappears from Natsu's antics, making her chuckle silently as she presses the top floor button and holds Natsu's arm comfortingly.

"I'm sorry I can't help it," Natsu warns as he pushes all the buttons on the elevator all at once, Ruby rubbed off him a bit.

Pyrrha doesn't mind one bit and tightens her grip on his arm, "Oh Natsu..."

...

..

.

"Hello hello hello?" Natsu calls into the office as he and Pyrrha step out of the elevator.

Pyrrha lets go of Natsu and notices a man leaning against a pillar by the second elevator of the office, as she goes on to meet Ozpin Natsu smiles and heads over to him.

"Qrow, what's happening?" He calls as he fists bumps his friend and stands by his side.

"So that's the new guardian?" Qrow asks.

"Guardian? What are you talking about?"

"Remember Amber, she was a guardian, Oz wants to make that one the next guardian basically," He explains.

Natsu rubs his chin, "You still haven't told me where is Amber, you said she's here but I don't see her,"

"Relax kid, we'll explain everything a few minutes," Qrow suggests and looks to Ozpin then nods his head.

Natsu hears the elevator behind him open, he looks to find Glynda and Ironwood, "Sorry we're late," Ironwood says as he fixes his tie.

"What is this? Who are you really?" Pyrrha asks, still shocked of this information of the existence of Maidens and powers.

Natsu only watches as the adults explain what they want from Pyrrha but Natsu can tell that she is scared out of her mind, "Does Natsu know about this?" Pyrrha asks.

"Mr. Dragneel has been a part of his group for a long time without even knowing about it. He's take on the situation can be considered to be the same as yours Ms. Nikos," Ozpin explains as he gets up and walks toward the elevator.

"Where are we going?" Pyrrha asks as the group all clumps up inside the elevator with her and Natsu in the middle.

"Amber, we're going to meet Amber," Qrow explains just to get Natsu excited for the trip.

"Amber?! Finally," Natsu cheers as the elevator doors close and heads down.

"Who is Amber?" Pyrrha asks but before Natsu could answer, Qrow nudges him to keep that information for later.

For the new few minutes the elevator is filled with silence and Pyrrha is trying her best to keep her composure together by staying close to Natsu.

"Kinda cramped in here am I right?" Natsu tries to break the tension in the air as the elevator goes down.

...

..

.

"So here we are," Qrow mumbles as the group clears the elevator.

The room is dark and creepy with a very tall ceiling and a glowing light at the end of the room.

Natsu notices that Pyrrha is holding his hand as they follow the group, he doesn't hear the explanation from Glynda of Maidens and their power transfer story as the approach the light.

"There she is Natsu, under your nose this whole time," Qrow breaks Natsu's trance as they stop in front of two capsules, one filled and the other empty.

Pyrrha tenses up to see Natsu's expression widens to shock as he lets go of Pyrrha and runs up to the filled capsule to reveal a sleeping girl his 'age' with a nasty scar scattered all over her face.

"Amber?! Is she alright? Why is she in this thing?" Natsu asks and puts his hand on the capsule.

Glynda can see that Pyrrha is confused over Natsu's reaction and this Amber girl," Amber is the current Fall Maiden, as you can see she isn't in the most...conscious state,"

"But why does Natsu know her?" Pyrrha asks.

"Amber is one of the reasons why I met Natsu, kid has one fine eye," Qrow explains.

"When Amber was attack I was nearby and was heading over to assist, when I arrived I found three bad guys that all ganged up on her. If Natsu wasn't there I wouldn't have made it out with Amber. Natsu provided long range fire support with that revolver of his, like I said, he has a fine eye," Qrow explains.

"How is she still alive?" She mumbles.

"Using the latest of Atlas..." Ironwood begins.

While Ironwood explains the situation, Natsu stares at Amber in fear, "Who would have done this to her..." He mumbles.

He examines Amber's face and he feels a slight boost in power within him, like a striking of a match Natsu feels rage for the enemy who did this to Amber, but he calms down as he feels a hand on his shoulder.

Dragneel gives her a crooked smirk, Nikos nods her head at him and looks at the adults, "Isn't that what you want me to be...the next Fall Maiden?" Pyrrha asks.

"Yes, but that won't be easy, but we'll continue this later for this matter is quite sensitive, It is preferred that you take some time before reaching a final decision, I must warn you that this decision should be decided by the end of the Festival," Ozpin explains.

Pyrrha looks to Natsu with worry but he only gives her a reassuring smile.

"Hey it's going to be alright, let's just walk it off," Natsu assures and holds out his hand to her.

* * *

 **Amity Security Room**

* * *

In a dark room several Atlas soldiers sit and regulate the footage of the Vytal Tournament, one soldier watches the others soldiers so he must be the leading officer.

"What's the status on the cameras?" He asks.

"All is green Gizmo," A soldier reports.

"How about the live broadcast?"

"Signal is strong and holding,"

"Good, keep that way, we wouldn't want the people at home miss this fight," The officer nicknamed Gizmo explains as he watches a Blond huntress fight a silver haired hunter.

Gizmo gets a little worried as the screen in front of him begins to glitch, "Someone give me a report for the Amity," He orders and the soldiers work quickly to form a report.

"Gizmo we got a breach in the firewall interfering with the live footage of the tournament, sending in anti-virus unit to engage," A soldier reports as he types quickly on a keyboard to type in orders on his red computer screen.

"Wilco get this virus eliminated and secure the breached firewall, initiate the Titan program in T minus 5 seconds," Gizmo orders.

"5...4...3...2...1 Titan deployed,"

Gizmo watches as a red screen dies down to blue and everything calms down after a few moments, "Titan eliminated threat, securing breach...breach secured,"

"Solid Copy, nice work so-what the hell?" Gizmo mumbles as he looks at the screen showing live footage of the current tournament to show the sliver haired hunter lying on the ground...with his leg broken?

* * *

 **Down At The Amity Stage**

* * *

"Stand down!" An Atlas soldier screams at Yang while a group of Knights and soldiers aim their rifles at Yang.

"What I didn't do that!" She explains.

"Stop playing around hunter, drop your weapons and put your hands behind your head!"

"I didn't do-"

"NOW!"

Yang is filled with fear as the soldiers put their fingers on the triggers but the stadium holds their breath as a Specialist walks onto the stage.

"All units stand down, I'll take care of this," They hear behind them.

The soldiers refuse to lower their rifles and keep them aimed at Yang, "Specialist Dragneel?!"

"Natsu?" Yang mumbles as Natsu walks up to her.

"This fight is over, stand down," Natsu repeats himself.

"Sir we can't just-" A soldier insists but notices the hunter put his hand on his revolver.

"Do I need to repeat myself once more?" He asks.

The commanding soldier grits his teeth but complies and lifts his hand to make all the soldiers stand down, "Sir," He mumbles.

"I don't care what anyone thinks but I know what I saw, Mercury Black engaged in an unfair manner in which caused his own demise, Yang Xiao Long simply defended herself," Dragneel raises his voice to grab everyone attention.

"If anyone here wishes to say otherwise, they'll have to go through me," He declares.

The whole crowd is shocked by his words, some hate him for siding with her, others feel conflicted for they trust Natsu but they know what they saw, hell it is even shown on the display screens. Yang just walked up to Mercury and broke his leg, completely uncalled for and unethical.

Natsu looks at the crowd and soldiers then looks at Yang.

"Natsu I didn't do that, I swear he s-" Yang tries to explain but Natsu look at her.

"I know, let's just get out of here then we'll talk," He explains and holds Yang's hand.

"I'll take care of her, the rest of you get the other one off stage," Natsu orders and glares at Mercury, which the assassin wants to fight him but doesn't want to compromise his position.

"Yes sir," The soldiers comply and signal the medics to take care of Mercury.

As Natsu brings Yang off stage, he swears he smells Neo's scent as he passes a group of medics...strange.

...

..

.

"What a shame..." Ironwood steps out of team RWBY's room after telling them that they're disqualified from the tournaments.

He notices that Natsu and an Atlas soldier are waiting for him, they salute to him. The soldier is wearing the Atlas uniform but he isn't wearing a helmet, he is a tall blacked haired man with one streak of hair a blood red, he has a goatee, brown eyes and a scar on his left cheek.

"General, I have some information that would shed some light on this problem of ours," The soldier explains.

"What is your name and rank soldier?" Ironwood asks.

"Sgt. Jason Jackson Tech Specialist of The AAS Indigo sir," He explains.

"Sgt. Jackson, what is your intel report?" Ironwood asks.

"Sir right before the incident with the hunters the broadcast was manipulated by a front and caused the broadcast to glitch once the attack was made. So the viewers only saw before and after the glitch, not what happened into between," He explains.

"Are you suggesting that this was a set up?" Ironwood asks.

"I assume so sir, Specialist Dragneel said he also has information to support this claim," He agrees.

Ironwood looks as Natsu with keen eyes, "What is your take on this situation Specialist?"

"Mercury was Yang's opponent during that fight, even with a broken leg he can just replace it," Natsu explains.

"Dragneel this is a serious matter, this is no time for jokes," Ironwood is baffled by his comment, replacing a leg never crossed Ironwood's head for Natsu's opinion.

"Mercury has metal legs, so even if Yang attacked him, he is breaking the Tournament's 48th rule: If any combatant should fake their own medical report or provide inaccurate information about own health and/or well-being the said combatant will be punished by disqualification, he is breaking the rules because breaking a metal leg shouldn't hurt him...he was faking it," Natsu explains.

Ironwood thinks about his claim for a moment, "How can you be so sure that he has metal legs, if he does have prosthetic legs then the paramedics would have caught that," Ironwood explains.

"How else would he fire from his feet, when was it the last time someone made gun boots?" He asks, recalling his fight with Mercury back at Beacon, Mercury did something fire some dust shells.

Ironwood is not convinced and he crosses his arms, "There is the possibility that he has customized boots," He counters.

"Well check this out," Natsu nudges Jason and the soldier pulls out a scroll then shows it to Ironwood.

"This is Mercury's application, as you can see is weaponry is only Hand-to-Hand combat, he has no records of any dust weaponry on his equipment," Sgt. Jason explains.

"Soo, Mercury is also breaking the 2nd rule: Any information about a combatant's application sheet that is inaccurate or out-of-date the combatant is punished by disqualification of the tournament," Natsu continues.

"Sgt. Jackson, thank you for your time you are dismissed," Ironwood orders, after absorbing the new information.

"Sir," Jason, aka Gizmo, salutes Ironwood and walks down the hallway then turns the corner.

"And Mercury is also related to 'us'," Natsu pops his trump card if Ironwood isn't convinced yet.

"What does Mercury have to do with 'us' Natsu, this is a very large claim you're making on him," Ironwood asks.

"Mercury was one of the hitmen that attacked Amber," Natsu says.

Ironwood's eyes widen for a moment but he hides it and clears his throat, "How can you be so sure?"

"Jimmy just trust the kid for once," Qrow interrupts then takes a sip of his canteen.

"Qrow this isn't the time for your games," Ironwood scolds.

"Hey he found out using the same power that makes the Grimm run away in fear," Qrow explains.

After a few moments of thinking Ironwood sighs, "Fine, I'll have my men look into Mercury's so called 'legs' and I'll have Ms. Xiao Long excused from her disqualification," He gives in.

Dragneel's eyes widen in excitement, "But that doesn't mean she is completely free, she will still have my suspicions during Mercury's checkup," Ironwood continues.

"But if Mercury is guilty then Yang will be off the hook right?" Natsu asks.

"Yes, but only IF Mercury is guilty understand?" Ironwood warns.

"Yes sir," Natsu salutes Ironwood but Qrow again slaps his hand down, "You really need to stop doing that, you're not one of his lab dogs like Big Sis Schnee,"

"I have matters to attend to," Ironwood mumbles then leaves the two alone.

"Nice work kid, it's not much but Yang's name will be cleared in no time once this gets out," Qrow praises.

"I hope so, I have a bad feeling that something worse is bound to happen soon," Natsu warns.

"Yeah me too, something about the air is a little off from all this hate, but I think you should do the honor of telling Yang of her set up," Qrow insists.

"But what about you?"

"I got things to do, plus I know when to give my nieces some space if you catch my drift," He teases and heads down the hallway with his canteen in hand.

Natsu only watches him as he turns the corner, "Specialist Dragneel?" A woman calls for him.

He finds Arslan Altan looking at him with a scroll in her hands, "Arslan? What brings you here?"

"After your display of power after the recent singles match, many people like me agree with you even though we didn't see what you saw. We believe you and more and more people trust you more than themselves," She slightly jokes and hands him the scroll.

"It seems that the audience at the Amity have a different opinion on the recent incident where a combatant named Yang Xiao Long attacked her opponent Mercury Black in an unethical manner that cost, Mercury Black, his leg. Footage being shown shows an Atlas Specialist named Natsu Dragneel, a Specialist in training, whom supported Ms. Xiao Long and tells a story that resembles Ms. Xiao Long's own defense. We go to our reporter live at the Amity with further details on this matter,"

"That Specialist guy is not that bad, I believe him, if he says she's innocent then she's innocent,"

"N-Natsu is a nice person, he helped me get back to my mama, he would never lie about his friends," Natsu sees Mia stand up for Yang with Ashley and Rey at her side.

"I've only met him after our match in the first round but I have a feeling I can trust him, I believe him," May sides with Natsu and Yang.

Natsu smiles at this and looks to Arslan, "The people trust you Natsu, and we will stand by your side, I just hope Ms. Xiao Long's name to be cleared in time," She explains.

"Thank you Arslan thank you, I'm sure everything will work out, I was just talking to General Ironwood and we made out an agreement," Natsu explains.

"That's wonderful Specialist, thank you for all you've done," She says.

"I'll see you later Arslan," Natsu says and hugs her tightly.

After breaking the hug Arslan clears her throat," Y-yes of course farewell Specialist,"

He smiles at her then watches her leave before he turns to team RWBY's door and knocks on the door, "Who's there?"

"It's Natsu," He introduces himself as he opens the door.

It doesn't take long before Yang to get up and hug Natsu tightly with her head resting on his chest, "N-Natsu..." She whispers trying her hardest not to tear up but some tears trail down her cheeks.

"Hey it's going to be fine Yang, you know I'm always here for you," Natsu assures but Yang only tightens her grip around him.

"Y-you stood up for me...thank you...thank you so much," Yang sobs on his chest and holds him tightly.

He sighs and rubs her back, "I got some good news for you,"

Yang lifts her head up and rubs her violet eyes, "Hmm?"

"Well I just talked to General Ironwood and he said..." Natsu stops and walks Yang over to her bed and they take a sit on the bed next to each other.

"What?"

"You can say that I cleared your name," Natsu explains and gives her a smile, which only brightens when he see Yang snap her head to him with wide eyes.

"What?! Really?" Yang cheers.

"Yeah, we just need to talk to Mercury soon and confirm something about his legs, after that this whole set up will be cleared,"

This news is too much for Yang, Natsu stood up against the whole world and even convinced General Ironwood to help clear her name, if she didn't love Natsu with all her heart, she does now. Yang lets her feeling get the better of her and she pushes Natsu down on the bed as she straddles him while she cups his cheeks.

"Yang?" Natsu mumbles and notices the pure love in Yang's violet eyes.

She doesn't answer him but kisses him passionately with tears of joy falling off her cheeks.

...

..

.

 _'I love you Natsu, I love you,'_

* * *

 **Remnant: Q &A**

 **(Shout out to TheGizmoDragon for the 'Zwei Joke' and for showing me the YouTube channel FluffyWolfe)**

* * *

Natsu sits at a table wearing his usual outfit with Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long sitting with him at the table. The table is located on a stage overlooking a lot of filled chairs of many people. A projector is above Natsu and the gang of their faces so the people in the back can see them clearly.

"H-Hi everyone! The Q&A will now being um...how is everyone doing today?" Ruby takes control and smile as the crowd of people cheer and whistle in excitement.

"That's awesome I'm glad everyone is enjoying themselves, um I'll introduce everyone, we have myself Ruby Rose Hello!" Ruby cheers and the crowd goes wild.

She points to the farthest one from the right side of table is Weiss, "Here we have Weiss Schnee," She calls and people cheer for her introduction.

"Greetings everyone!" She greets with a smile, extremely excited to be at this Q&A.

"Next is Blake Belladonna!" Ruby call Blake in a sing-song tone.

Blake waves and smiles but doesn't say anything as the cheers from the people increase. She is sitting next to Natsu on his left side.

"And lastly from team RWBY my big sister Yang Xiao Long!" Ruby waves her hand to her big sister who is sitting next to Natsu on the right side of the table.

"What up?" Yang asks the crowd and whistles with a loud applaud fills the large room.

As the claps die down Ruby finally looks at Natsu, "Let's not forget Natsu Dragneel!" She introduces and she swears at the moment she opened the flood gates for all the fangirls that Natsu has.

"I LOVE YOU NATSU!"

"I LOVE YOU YANG!"

The group hears from the crowd and several members of the audience stands up with signs saying "I heart Yang' or 'I heart Natsu'.

Natsu and Yang chuckle as more fans of Weiss, Blake, and Ruby all join them with their own signs and wearing colors that represents their Waifu or Husbando.

"I see a lot of amazing people right now, how is EVERYONE DOING!?" Natsu yells and the crowd roars in excitement.

"Okay this session now in order so...questions?" Natsu asks and waits for anyone to raise their hand but the majority of the room raises their hands.

Natsu scoffs and looks at Ruby as she takes a seat next to Blake, "W-well, let's get started! You there!" Natsu starts and points at someone in the crowd.

"So Natsu, Dr. Eirwen said you're other eye is actually functional, but you don't use it, why?" The fan asks.

The hunter nods his head," Oh this stupid thing? Dr. Eirwen did say I can see out of my right eye, but no one really got all the hints why I can't use it. I can only see black and red out of my right eye...think about those two colors. Black and Red while my left eye can see all colors, my brain just can't have both eyes open. Dr. Eirwen said that would only make me blind," Natsu explains.

"Oh okay, thank you Natsu," He says and watches as Ruby picks another fan.

"Natsu you always fight with your flame, but now you use guns, what changed your mind to use firearms?"

"I use my guns because my flames are my strongest weapons in my arsenal, it makes no since to use my thump card at the beginning of every fight. If someone wants to fight me at my best, you have to go through my three...'stages'," Natsu says.

"What are these stages then?"

"I'm like a boss with three stages, the first stage is my easiest stage of course where I use my weakest weapons, Sally and Pheo. If my opponent can best me in a firefight then I use my elemental powers that my mother taught me. My final stage is obviously my crimson flames that my father taught me how to use," Natsu explains.

The crowd mumbles till Yang points at another person at the far back at the room,"So Natsu...you been quite active recently yes?"

"Active? What do you mean?" Natsu asks.

"Sexually active..." The person corrects with a straight face.

The crowd is shocked of this question but some do whistle in approval but the one on stage have a different expression. All, but one, of them have the largest blushes on their faces. Natsu keeps a straight face and he nods his head,"Yes that's true," He answers casually.

"Natsu!?" Ruby mumbles as she hides in her cloak's hoodie with her blush burning her cheeks.

"Okay thank you, that's all I needed to know,"

"Y-yeah, next question," Weiss asks and points at a person in the middle of the crowd.

"Hello, my name is Gizmo and I heard a rumor I just want to clear up," Gizmo explains.

"Okay, what is it?" Blake asks.

"I heard when Natsu's bumblebees get together, Blake and Yang like it Zwei styled, is that true?" Gizmo asks.

The room is filled with silence from the dirty joke and people on stage and in the crowd try their hardest to hold in their laughter while others are having the opposite reaction.

"WHAT?! T-That is none of your business!" Blake stutters as she blushes and looks at Natsu for help but he only rubs his chin.

"What does...Zwei styled mean.." Natsu mumbles to himself.

RWBY are blushing worst than the last question as Natsu looks as Yang whispers what Gizmo means, "He means when you go from behind..." Yang whispers in his ear and this makes Natus's eye widen.

"I don't think we did that before did we?" Natsu asks and looks at Yang, making the crowd gasp in shock as one lone guy in the back of the room laughs up a storm.

"No-I mean yes but...I," Blake breaks down in the pit she dug herself in as her blush.

"Th-this Q&A will take a 10 min break...maybe a 40 min break for now," Weiss explains as the lights of the room turn on.

...

..

.

"Did I say something wrong?" Gizmo mumbles to himself.

* * *

 **Guest Review: Yes Fear Is A Choice, a saying the soldiers must follow when The Great Plan is initiated on Vale.**

 **If anyone didn't know I can be reached on the fanfic app if any of you want to PM there I will receive there with PM me on the website.**

 **This is exciting, our AC130 Fire mission Officer, Jay, is beta reading TPHH from here on out so I think that will cut down the mistakes if that makes anyone happy, shout out to JBallinR12 for doing us this service!**

 **The whole shout out to FluffyWolfe will be referenced again once a certain video is uploaded to Youtube (One documenting about the real 'Zwei Style' joke reaction to members of the RWBY Cast)**

 **If you like this chapter then good for you**

 **Till Next Time!**


	32. Enslaved Paladins

**"Deja Vu! I have seen place before!" Speaking**

 **'Higher up the street and I know it's my time to go,' Thinking**

 **"Standing on my feet, it's so hard to try to be me, WHOAA!" Communications**

 **JballinR12 sponsored-I mean proof read this chapter**

* * *

 **Destiny**

* * *

"GET OFF ME!" Mercury orders as two Atlas soldiers pin him down to his medical bed as another soldier pulls up his pants legs.

Ironwood took Natsu's information seriously so he personally chased after Mercury's transport across Vale till it stopped a few hundred miles from Vale. Suspiciously Mercury's medics are unconscious and the assassin himself lying in bed when Ironwood and his men boarded the aircraft. Now Ironwood and his men are checking if Natsu's info is accurate if not.

The Soldier's eyes widen as he discovers that both of Mercury's legs are indeed made of metal, Ironwood nods his head and looks at his men, giving him a stern look as he approaches the bedside, "Arrest him," He orders.

Mercury tries to resist as the soldiers attempt to cuff him, "What is going on?! Leave me alone, you think you can just barge in here and arrest me? I didn't do anything!" He resists.

"Oh no that's where you are wrong Mr. Black, your legs are prosthetic," Ironwood corrects.

"Yeah they are, so what?" Mercury mumbles as the soldiers make him sit up straight.

"Then your showdown with Ms. Xiao Long shouldn't of ended in the way that it should," The General mutters.

"What, you think just because I have prosthetic legs means I can't feel pain, sorry but you're wrong about that," Mercury corrects.

"I do know what it is like to have a prosthetic limb Mr. Black, and I have a feeling that my own prosthetic hand is just as the same as your legs Mr. Black," Ironwood counters and takes off his white glove to reveal that he has a robot hand.

Mercury grits his teeth as he realizes that his cover is blown, Mercury was supposed to fake his death by blowing up the aircraft a few miles away from Vale to draw more Grimm to the Amity when news reaches Vale of his so called 'death' but it seems this isn't the case. Cinder and Emerald left this matter to him while they finalized their grand scheme to bring Vale to its knees, which is why they aren't with him.

Ironwood uses this moment to seal in his doom, "Mr. Black, you are hereby arrested for conspiring against Vale as well as Atlas, you have the right to remain silent, everything you say can and will be used against you," Ironwood starts his speech as the soldiers pick Mercury up and force him to walk out of the aircraft.

Black doesn't say a word as he is marched off to the prisoner unit of Ironwood's ship. As the three leave the aircraft, a medic reports to Ironwood, "Sir the medics were only unconscious for several minutes with slight bruises, nothing but a little rest can fix that. The two are heading home to rest sir," She reports.

"Affirmative, dismissed," Ironwood assures, the medic salutes him and heads back outside to give out the orders to her comrades.

Ironwood is left alone in the aircraft as he takes one last look around before he leaves, he notices something poking out of Mercury's pillow. The General walks over to the bed and picks it up, he found a black queen chess piece.

 _'What is this doing here?'_ Ironwood thinks and starts to believe that Mercury is more than just a cheating coward, but a deadly terrorist.

* * *

 **Back At Vale: Several Hours Later**

* * *

"It was a set up?!" Ruby yells as she and her team sit in their room with the T.V on.

 _"-News from General Ironwood himself say otherwise on the current conflict between two Vytal Tournament Combatants that disturbed the Amity and the world, what was thought to be foul play could be tactical sabotage. We to our reporter for further details,"_ The News anchors explain.

 _"I would like to personally apologize to everyone participating in the Vytal Festival here on the Amity to the ones at home. I can tell this is quite emotionally straining on many who love the Vytal Tournaments, especially the combatants themselves, but I have some good news. I was given vital information that changed this whole situation in which I, myself, would never have thought of being a possibility. Yang Xiao Long is innocent and only the victim of this situation. Mercury Black framed Yang Xiao Long of foul play, how did he do it? We all saw Mr. Blake with a broken leg after the attack of Ms. Xiao Long. Mr. Black has prosthetic legs therefor losing a leg should not hurt him, in other words, he was faking it. I presume that he made Ms. Xiao Long attack him for he had blackmail against her, that is why she attacked him first so we all thought she was the suspect,"_ Ironwood explains the 'truth' on the news.

RWBY's faces all brighten up at the wonderful news, especially Yang, Yang has her hand close to her heart as she hears the news.

"I see I told you Yang wouldn't do this! You'll should of listened to me in the first place, I'm always right," Weiss proudly brags with chest puffed out and her head held high.

 _"-and the detective that started this all was the same man who first fought for Yang's name while the whole world said otherwise, Natsu Dragneel, our Specialist-In-Training revealed the truth to our eyes,"_ Ironwood gives credit to Natsu for his 'gift'.

"Alright! Natsu did it! I'm so happy right now I can explode!" Ruby cheers as Blake comforts Yang by resting her hand on her shoulder.

"Good things happen to good people," Blake whispers.

Yang smiles at her as the T.V returns to the Vytal tournaments feeling extremely relieved and grateful to have Natsu in her life.

"Thanks everyone..." Yang mumbles but a knock on the door interrupts them.

"Hello? Can we-" They hear Jaune outside but they hear someone prepare to kick it open.

"Oh just open it already!" What can be assumed to be Nora says as she kicks the door down and team JNPR walks in all with happy faces, well all but one.

"Did you hear the News!?" Ruby asks.

"Oh yeah we sure did! Take that you stupid stupid head person I forgot the name of for framing Yang, we all knew you wouldn't do that right guys?" Nora assures, making Jaune and Ren nod their heads in agreement.

"Of course, Yang is simply not the kind of person to do such things people say she did," Ren agrees.

"Duh, we known each other for a long time now, we got each other's backs, right Pyrrha?" Jaune asks and the group of people look to Nikos who is lagging behind at the back of the group with a worried look on her face.

"I uh-Of course Jaune, Yang you are one of the nicest people I know if not the nicest, Team JNPR and I believed you 200%," She assures but the group can tell she was thinking about something else.

"Pyrrha, is something wrong?" Ruby asks.

This makes Nikos slightly jump but she shakes her hand in front of her, "No, nothing is wrong thank you Ruby," She plays off but Nora just shakes her head.

"Aw she's just worried about her fight in the singles match, we just need to get her PUMPED!" Nora yells as she punches the air in front of her, almost knocking Jaune out cold.

"Whoa watch the face...the face Nora, friendly fire!, friendly fire!" Jaune yells as Nora releases a stream of punches buzzing pass his face.

The sight cheers Pyrrha up a bit as she smiles softly, "Hey hey I heard a certain someone was on the News today!" They hear at the doorway. They turn around to find the Legendary, Grimm-Slaying, Specialist-In-Training, Lady-Killing Badass Natsu Dragneel poking his head from the right side of the door frame.

"NATSU!" Ruby and Nora call as they tackle him to the ground, no matter how strong Natsu gets...he is infinitely defenseless to the Waifu hoard's signature, The Great Tackle.

Natsu groans as he feels Ruby and Nora hugging his arms, "It's...good...to...be back," He mumbles as Ruby and Nora chuckle.

They watch as their boyfriend shows them his toothy smile, "How's everyone doing?"

"HI Natsu!" Ruby calls as Natsu tries to get up.

"Come get off the ground guys," Jaune mumbles, this is a norm for Nora and Ruby just to greet Natsu with a tackle every once in a while and Jaune is kinda jealous of Natsu's game with the ladies but the least he can do is prevent his teammate from getting a concussion.

Nora and Ruby sigh as they get up and pull Natsu by the arms to get him up and on his feet.

He nods his head in thanks as he looks at Yang, "How you feeling Yang?"

Dragneel watches his mate turn to him and smile, "I'm feeling great Hotshot,"

...

After bonding with team RWBY and JNPR, Natsu left to assist JNPR prepare for Pyrrha's upcoming match in the singles round. Yang watched as Team JNPR head down to the Dining Hall to fill Pyrrha's stomach before her fight, yes and Natsu's stomach too, from her room window.

Pyrrha and Natsu clicked together the whole time at the Dining Hall, the rest of JNPR tried to comfort Pyrrha but Natsu was the only one that calmed her down. Now the deadliest couple at the school now rest one of the walls of the Dining Hall in the afternoon with the sky a calm orange.

The two sit next to each other holding hands and with Pyrrha resting her head on Natsu's shoulder.

"This is nice..." Natsu mumbles as he rubs her hand with his thumb.

"Mmm..." Pyrrha hums in agreement.

They hear Jaune, Ren, and Nora turn the corner at the edge of the Dining Hall.

"And then I just came in then BAM right on its head I...you know what let's go back to the festival grounds yeah? I think they have that strong arm game! Oh we should totally destroy them!" Nora cheers as she drags Jaune and Ren back to the festival grounds without their consent.

The couple watch as they leave then they look at each other and smile, _'I'm in your debt Nora,'_ Pyrrha thanks mentally.

"You know I will always love you, no matter what, you know that right?" He asks softly.

Nikos's eyes widen to show him her beautiful green eyes as her heart tightens up from his words, "Natsu?"

"No matter what happens, whatever choice you make I will be right by your side," He continues, making Pyrrha get the idea of where Natsu is getting too.

"I-I'm scarred Natsu...terrified," She mumbles and tightens her grip around his hand.

"Me too, but we can get through this, you don't have to go through...that...there are other ways of fighting Pyrrha, if-if we just train hard enough we can take whoever took Amber down," Natsu tries to convince Pyrrha to back down from the transfer of Auras.

"But if she...Amber, dies then whoever put her in that state will get all the power. This isn't right Natsu, this wasn't suppose to be this way..." Pyrrha begins to break down as he lets go of Natsu's hand then gets up.

"Pyrrha, we have to be strong, we can do this!" He encourages but he sees a sight that begins to break his own heart.

The armored maiden covers her mouth with her hands as tears trail down her cheeks, Natsu takes immediate action and attempts to approach her but Nikos snaps. She unknowingly activates her semblance as she holds her hand out in front of her.

'NATSU NO!' She panics as she feels her own power increase and fire toward Natsu.

Dragneel feels something push his whole body back like a strong wind but he stands his ground like the unknown force was nothing he couldn't handle, "Pyrrha?" He calls, noticing that her eyes closed shut.

She slowly opens her eyes to find Natsu unharmed from her semblance as if he was resistance to her semblance itself.

A sob comes from her lips as she runs to him and holds him tightly, clenching his jacket tightly as she sobs on his chest, "I'm so sorry, I-I didn't mean to-" She mumbles but receives Natsu's soothing hug with his strong arms around her comforting her in what may be her darkest hour.

"We'll get through this Pyrrha, we got each other, nothing can stand in our way," He whispers.

He lets his mate finally let loose, accepting her fear and choosing to fight it right beside her. As the sun makes its approach down the horizon, Natsu holds Pyrrha like there was no tomorrow.

...

Natsu may have cleared Yang's name and comforted Pyrrha in a situation only he could understand, but that doesn't mean the hatred of the people simply disappeared, it shifted, now the world hates Mercury 10 times more than they hated Yang...and we all know what hatred brings.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

* * *

Natsu and Pyrrha stayed at the Dining Halls for a bit before heading back to his room to sleep, they didn't have any 'action' of course for neither of them were in the mood, but they did enjoy a soothing cuddle together as they succumbed too their fatigue of the day.

The Dread Hunter woke up first the next day and he got a message from Qrow to come see him down at the bunker. So that's what Natsu did after taking a shower, brushing his teeth, dressing up, and kissing Pyrrha on the forehead before leaving the room.

The two hunters are alone in the bunker with Qrow next to the pod by the control pad while Natsu stands in front of it, looking at the 'Snow White' inside.

"You want me to try it again?" Natsu asks.

"Yeah, the first time was good enough proof about that fire of yours is something more than just to fight with, first you found out Mercury was with whoever attacked Amber, maybe this time you can unveil another one," Qrow explains as he presses the blue button on the console, making the pod depressurize by releasing all the air locked inside the pod that's keeping Amber alive.

As the pod comes to a fully open state, Natsu approaches Amber but looks at Qrow, "Round 2 it is..." He mumbles and looks back at Amber then thinks of...'negative' thoughts. How Amber could of been the next great guardian of the world, how her life was taken from her at such a young age, how she will probably never see the light of day ever again if she lives to walk on her own two feet again. All these thoughts corrupt Natsu's mind like wild fire, one thought building up his anger and sadness after the next.

That's when Dragneel starts to slightly shake as he puts his hand out in front of him, "Take it easy kid, we don't want you to lose it and drop the ceiling on top of us, slow and steady," Qrow warns with his hand ready to dispatch Natsu if necessary, he knows that Natsu isn't fully in control of this dark flame of his but the hunter is showing some improvement.

He watches as Natsu snaps his fingers and a dark fire burns around his left hand. Natsu has a little trouble looking away from the fire, so dark and creepy, making him think where did this flame come from and why does he process it. Sadly, Natsu keeps these questions for another time as he puts the fire closer and closer to Amber's cheek till he finally rests his hand on her cheek.

Dragneel then closes his eyes and lets his dark flame reveal her past memories.

* * *

 **Flashback Flashback Flashback?**

* * *

Natsu only watches as the darkness of his mind flows around him like a power wave flowing toward the beach shore. He sees a blurry image of two silhouettes standing in front of each other, he can't tell who they are but he can at least recognize one voice.

"-after that return back to Vale once your search is complete, understand? She knows of your power and will use anything to capture it, this includes taking your life," He hears Ozpin explain a mission, assuming to be Amber's last mission.

"Of course Headmaster, I'll use the utmost of caution," Amber assures then the two silhouettes vanish to a different scene of Her last memories.

'Who are these people?! Do they work for 'her'?' Amber thinks as she blocks a male shadow man as he stands on her staff, but the male shoots off her like a rocket and does a back flip to gain some space between himself and Amber.

Natsu watches as shadow Amber fights off the male but he notices something purple glow in the darkness. Amber turns to the glow and gasps, but the memory changes again.

The final scene shows Amber on her knees with two shadow people holding her still, one the male, which is Mercury, but the other is unknown. Natsu watches as Amber screams while something scars her face, the last thing Natsu can see as the memories turn black is an orange flame.

* * *

 **Back To Reality**

* * *

Natsu opens his eye again to find himself back to 'normal' with his dark flame gone. He steps back from the pod and looks at Qrow, still in front of the pod's control pad.

"Anything new this time?" Qrow asks.

"No, it's the same as last time, Mercury fights Amber, she gets overwhelmed by his partner then ends up losing half her power from a third combatant...why would Mercury do this?" Natsu mumbles as he rubs his chin as the pod closes again slowly.

"Well it's better than nothing," Qrow assures.

"Wait...I think was something new," He corrects, getting Qrow's attention.

"I don't know what this means but after Amber lost half her power, I saw an orange flame. It was shaped like an eye, just looking at her. My guess the third one got her power," Natsu explains.

Qrow claps his hands, "Good work kid, I think I can get behind that, Amber did have her eyes glow whenever she used her power, so if it was one eye then it's true. Our enemy has half of the Maiden's power," He confirms.

"Okay, now what, we're back at square one, full circle," Natsu points out.

"You got to get to your match that's what, I'll report this to Oz, you go on ahead I'll take care of it," He assures.

Natsu pulls out his scroll and checks the time to find that it's very close to 18:00, the time in which Ironwood said he would participate in a bonus match to test Natsu in combat and to show off Atlas superior training.

"HOW LONG WAS I OUT?!" Natsu yells, shocked of the time he spent just standing in front of Amber.

"A couple of hours," Qrow answers plainly.

"Aw man I need to go, I'll catch you later Qrow!" Natsu panics and makes a dash to the elevator, leaving Qrow in his dust.

Qrow shakes his head as he pulls out his canteen and takes a swig, "Go get 'em kid," He mumbles as he looks at Amber, feeling guilty of her condition. If he was only faster he could have saved her.

* * *

 **In The Amity**

* * *

 _"To end today's tournament matches we have a special match for you all, isn't that right Professor?"_ Port explains on the speakers of The Amity.

 _"It's Dr! Yes, General Ironwood has requested for a special match between two crowd favorites, one a man of the people, the other, a World-Renowned fighter and a member of The Champions Of The Vytal Tournaments,"_ Oobleck explains as two pictures spin on the screen, behind the teachers, in a slot-machine like fashion.

 _"This will be an intense match ladies and Gentlemen, The Man Of The People with a Heart Of Gold, our first combatant represents Atlas's elite...he is...NATSU DRAGNEEL!"_ Port hypes up Natsu as his pictures shows up on the screens all around The Amity. The Amity roars in excitement of an Atlas Specialist will fight for everyone's entertainment.

That's when Natsu walks onto the stage with the biggest smile on his face, he waves to the crowd as they cheer for him, he scans the Amity and sees many of his friends in the audience, Team RWBY, JNPR, CFYN, Ozpin, Dr. Eirwen, Glynda, Arslan, May, Reese, Mia and her mom, and many more.

Natsu walks to the center of the stage till he is standing right outside the circle that marks the middle of the stage.

 _"And on the blue corner! We have the Champion of Mistral, The Armored Maiden, The Scarlet Beauty, representing Vale with deadly skill and grace...she is...PYRRHA NIKOS!"_ Oobleck hypes up Pyrrha as she walks onto the battlefield, the crowd cries her name, chatting it, as they watch her approach her opponent.

"Pyrrha, Pyrrha, Pyrrha, Pyrrha!" They chant as they watch their Champion take position in front of the circle.

As the crowd chants, The Armored Maiden smiles at Natsu with weapons in hand, "I'll have you know I will not go easy on you Natsu," She teases.

Dragneel can get a sense of deja vu to her words, "Give it your all!" He encourages as Oobleck starts the countdown.

 _"3..."_ Pyrrha hears and her grip around Milo tightens.

 _"2..."_ Natsu goes into his 'first stage' by going into a draw-like stance.

 _"1..."_ Both combatants stare into each other's eyes as they seem to wait forever for the match to begin, their hearts beating like drums of war.

 _"FIGHT!"_ Oobleck cries and Pyrrha takes the first move and charges Natsu while Natsu draws only his left revolver.

Pyrrha runs toward him with her shield held in front of her and her rifle firing at Natsu while it rests on her shield. Natsu fires at Pyrrha bullets and the crowd watches in awe as Natsu shoots at the flying bullets successfully till he runs out of ammo. When he does he throws his gun into the air and quickly draws his right revolver and repeats his defense. This only slightly slows down Pyrrha as she comes into melee range as Natsu throws his right revolver into the air.

On cue Natsu's left revolver drops down from the sky just in time for him to catch it and block the incoming spear. Natsu counters by shoving away the spear then aims for Pyrrha's stomach but the maiden is too quick as she slaps the gun away, activating her semblance, she manages to launch the revolver out of Natsu's hands and soaring off the stage.

With quick thinking, Natsu recovers quickly and drop kicks Pyrrha to put some room between them. The plan works as she slides back from the force of his feet on her shield as Natsu falls to the ground. He lands on his back hard, Knocking the air out of his lungs but he catches his remaining revolver, Sally, and fires at Pyrrha using his own energy to fuel the guns.

Nikos drops to her knee with her shield protecting her from the shots but she can feel that they are slightly more powerful than regular bullets. She refuses to stay pinned any longer, so she takes the offensive and rolls to her right then throws her spear right at him. The speak quickly chips Sally and the firearm flies out of his hands then skips across the field with Pyrrha's spear stabbed into the ground far away from the two.

The two get back on their feet and they get right into the action with Pyrrha throwing her shield at Natsu with tremendous force. Natsu only smirks and he catches the shield and throws it right back at her, "RIGHT BACK AT 'CHA!" He yells.

The crowd can't be anymore pumped up and down right in love with this fight. They watch as Natsu and Pyrrha resort to hand to hand combat with the sounds of banging metal and sheer power fill the Amity.

 _"This is unbelievable! Both combatants refuse to back down from this fight, countered each attack with the utmost of grace and quickness that they have to resort to their bare hands to fight. This is the fight of the decade ladies and gentlemen! We are in a show today folks!"_ Pork commentates.

"GO NATSU!" Velvet cheers with Coco as they watch him go toe to toe with the legendary Pyrrha Nikos.

"Pyrrha get 'em!" Jaune cheers with Ren and Nora cheering for both sides.

"Look at them go, they're evenly match!"

"Did you see that?! He just shrugged off that shield throw like it was nothing!"

"He's a Specialist-In-Training Britney! He's not even fully trained yet! She's done for,"

"She going to win, no doubt about it, Atlas boy got nothing on Nikos,"

"HOW IS THIS HAPPENING!?"

The crowd at The Amity are losing their minds over this fight, and at home the same can be the said. They all heard of and know of Pyrrha, but they're having problems choosing who would win, Natsu and Pyrrha look evenly match from the start of the match till the present. At this rate the winner has to completely think of something crazy to outdo the other.

They watch as Natsu and Pyrrha take another break from fighting by giving each other some room after clashing again, Pyrrha managed to get her spear and shield back while Natsu is still unarmed, but that doesn't mean he's unprotected.

"Let's take it up a notch!" Dragneel declares as his hands are consumed with blue winds, gathering around his fists.

 _"What is this?! Natsu Dragneel has activated his semblance, the ability to use the four basic elements to his every desire, Nikos is in quite the predicament ladies and gentlemen,"_ Port explains.

Pyrrha's eyes widen, she has never seen Natsu use his semblance for combat, she only seen him use his semblance for boosting people up large cliffs, but this is challenge just up Pyrrha's alley, and she isn't the one to back down from a challenge.

Her eyes are filled with the fires of determination as she readies herself for what could be the most intense match of her life.

Natsu charges her, ready to show her what he is made of; but as he closes in on her, time seems to slow down with each step. He gasps as his vision begins to change and he sees a beaten, bloodied Pyrrha staring at him with wide eyes. A state that Pyrrha wasn't in a second ago.

'PYRRHA!' He calls as he instantly drops his guard and slows down to a stop.

Nikos doesn't notice this as she raises her spear and unleashes a powerful diagonal strike. The sharp blade of the spear cleanly tears into Natsu's right upper arm and makes an abrupt stop when it makes contact with bone.

Every single person watching the fight, including the combatants themselves, are shelled shocked as fresh blood unleashes from Natsu's new wound. and splatters in below him. He lets out a horrific scream as he takes a step back, swiftly removing the blade from his arm but that makes more blood from his wound pour out like a river.

"NATSU!" Nikos calls as she drops her weapons and freezes in place, completely horrified from what she just did.

Natsu breathes quickly as he tries his best to keep the blood from pouring out his arm by covering the slice on his arm with his free hand.

In the audience Natsu's mates stand up with shocked faces, "N-Natsu?" Ruby whispers, feeling that her heart stop from Natsu's scream.

Yang and Blake are totally speechless while Weiss is almost on the verge of crying and running down on the stage to help Natsu, but she's too scared to move.

Fear consumes The Amity and all at home who watch the fight as Natsu tries to stop his bleeding.

"Stop the broadcast!" Oobleck orders but the screens all around The Amity and on all the home glitch to a red screen with a black Queen chess piece in the middle of the screen.

"This is what happens when you trust..." Cinder's voice is heard by everyone who is watching the fight, initiating Cinder's grand scheme to crush Vale.

"M-my arm...st-stop the bleeding..." Natsu mumbles as he looks at his arm and slowly removes his hand to reveal that Pyrrha got him good, he can see his blood covered bone in all the meaty mush of his arm. He then lights his left hand with his fire then proceeds to cauterize his wound. He grits his teeth in pain but his arm stops bleeding after completely burning his open wound.

"N-Natsu...what have I done..."Pyrrha mumbles in shock. She did this to him, with her own hands she hurt the man she loves. She made him bleed...what kind of woman is she? How can she live with herself after this, what has she done? All these negative thoughts corrupt her mind, leaving her in a lost state of mind.

"Pyrrha I'm fine, just a flesh wound," Natsu tries to explain through mumbles as he hears Cinder explain something about fearing the kingdoms and guardians, but he ignores it to focus on Pyrrha.

Nikos only shakes her head as tears form in her eyes, "I'm sorry," She whispers as she falls to her knees.

"Pyrrha?!" He calls but stops to here an alarm on the speakers around the stage.

"This is not a drill, The Amity is under attack by Grimm, threat level 9, please evacuate to the nearest shuttle in an orderly fashion. I repeat, this is not a drill..."

The crowd of The Amity follows their instincts to flee the stage and toward the nearest shuttle back to Vale. Screaming, Yelling, and the sounds of hundreds of people running fill the Amity as the stage empties, leaving only a few hunters behind.

"Pyrrha I'm alright, I swear I am," Natsu tries to comfort his mate as he walks to her but he stumbles from an abrupt quake that makes the flying stage tremble.

He looks up to find an Alpha Nevermore trying its way of breaking through the Amity's shield.

"GET OUT OF THERE! It's gonna break in!" Jaune yells and points at the Nevermore above Natsu and Pyrrha.

Nora takes action and jumps down on stage then runs toward the two while ignoring pleas for her to stop, "RUN!" She orders but the Alpha destroys the shield after a few pecks and falls down to the stage. This makes Nora run faster into a sprint to try and save Natsu and Pyrrha but the Nevermore makes a rough landing right in front of the two, sending a large shock wave around the epicenter of impact.

The force is too fast for the three to evade, it sends the three flying back away from the bird. Natsu screams again as he skits to a stop on the concrete stage, slightly tearing his wound open again with Pyrrha in the same situation next to him.

They finally come to a stop with Natsu holding his arm again and Pyrrha slowly recovering from the fall, Nora on the other hand lands a few yards behind them but recovers quickly. She sits up and sees the Nevermore staring right at Natsu and Pyrrha. Acting quickly she looks around for anything to distract the big bird, a rock, a stick, a shoe, anything to make the Nevermore agro on her. Luckily she sees one of Natsu's revolvers in arm's reach so she grabs it quickly.

Nora isn't very good with firearms that don't fire explosives but she wastes no time aiming at the Nevermore's head with her eye aiming with the iron sights of the gun, "Oh no you don't!" She whispers and puts her finger on the trigger than squeezes tightly.

 **Click**

Her heart stops for a second as she looks at the gun and squeezes the trigger again.

 **Click Click**

Her hope completely dies within her as she realizes that the gun is out of ammo.

"No no no-" She mutters and tries to get up but the Nevermore is already in killing range of Natsu and Pyrrha.

Through the pain Natsu sits up and comes face to face with the Alpha, with its red eyes staring at him, he twitches as he hears Pyrrha groan next to him. Dragneel takes a quick glance at her to find her defenseless. He snaps his focus back at the bird to find it raises on of its claw to swipe at it.

Dragneel goes into defense mode and flings his body over Pyrrha, with his back facing the bird, to protect her from the hit, naturally he would want himself instead of her to absorb the attack. He shuts his eye closed tightly and waits for the attack, but it never comes.

A high pitched battle cry fills his ears as a blade screeches in the wind, Natsu opens his eye then looks behind him after he hears the Nevermore screech in pain.

"LEAVE MY COMPANION ALONE!" Penny orders, standing in front of him with her blades in a circle formation above her head.

* * *

 **Outside Vale: Minutes Earlier**

* * *

Outside Vale two Atlas soldiers patrol around the heavily misty forest around their outpost. The two soldiers are wearing the basic Atlas uniform but one of the soldier is different from the regular soldier.

He is around 6, 3 feet tall with an odd looking rifle at his feet. It is a FN FAL rifle with ironsights with an advance-like color scheme of white and sliver. He takes off his helmet as his partner puts away his scroll after a strange speech from some girl.

"Stupid thing is acting up again," The soldier mumbles as he takes off his helmet, it is revealed that he is actually a faunus with horns curled around his ears, he's a goat faunus, with dark skin and a shaved haircut, his eyes were quite creepy as his pupils are very dark so his eyes look like the eyes of a demon.

"Syrian, do you know what the hell that broadcast was?" The faunus's partner asks.

"Not a clue, but we better head back to base for debrief, and to get this damn HUD checked up again," Syrian suggests as he taps his helmet to try and fix it. His equipment has recently bugged up and it's starting to get on his nerves. At this rate he'll just break the damn thing and keep his thick skull unprotected, but Syrian's attention focuses on the mist in front of him as they feel the ground below them tremble.

"What's that?!" Syrian asks as he lower his helmet.

"Oh shit! GRIMM!" His partner screams as he raises his rifle at the silhouettes in the fog.

Syrian watches as a line of Beowolves break the fog and sprints toward the two. He watches as his partner raises his rifle, "There's too many of them!" The soldier yells as he fires into the hoard, but Syrian slaps his rifle down.

"Exactly run for it!" The goat orders and drops his helmet as he runs back to base.

"Syrian wait-" The soldier calls as he runs attempts to run after him but a Beowolf tackles him to the ground.

The only thing Syrian can hear besides the screams is the sounds of his partner screaming before his inevitable death.

...

Syrian didn't take long sprinting back to base with the hoard right behind him. The soldier jumps over a fallen log and sees the outpost just ahead in an opening in the trees. He waves at the two sentries at the front of the outpost.

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" He warns as he hears the hoard behind him growl and roar their battle cries.

The sentries slightly jump at his words as they raise their rifles and crouch behind the sandbag barricades in front of them, "Sound the alarm and wake up the others!" A sentry orders as Syrian jumps over the pile of sandbags to his right and takes cover.

On cue an alarm goes off, but it wasn't the Outpost, it was a distance alarm coming from Vale's Multi-Purpose Endangerment Siren, "OPEN FIRE!" Syrian orders as he pops his head out of cover with his rifle aimed at the incoming hoard.

The three soldiers squeeze the triggers of the rifles, sending a blue volley of death at the dark creatures. The Outpost echoes with the sounds of dust-powered rifles as the bodies of Humanity's enemies tumble down to the dirt and burst into a black smoke. The first wave of the Grimm falls quickly of Atlas's superior weaponry and training.

As the last Beowolf bites the dust, more Atlas soldiers, around 5, group up with Syrian. The Outpost is not the best thing ever but it can hold its own against a few Grimm, but a hoard is a different story. With a small fighting force, a few defenses like two sniper towers and one sentry turret the Outpost can only hold out for so long.

The front of the Outpost, where Syrian is, holds one tower and the one turret. The goat watches as one soldier climbs up the tower and watches for the next wave of Grimm to arrive while the other soldiers get into position.

"Syrian where's Brian?" A soldier asks as he takes cover next to him.

The Faunus looks around for his partner but realizes his ultimate fate, "He-He was just behind, I swear he was. Damn it, the wolves must have got to him in our retreat," He explains.

The soldiers feel their moral take a blow but they must stay strong if they want to survive, "Someone call this in and turn on the turret, we can't survive another wave without it!" A soldier orders as they hear another roar in the fog.

"I'm on it," Syrian hears as he watches a red laser scans the fog. He looks to his left to find the turret activate. The turret is standard, just a big gun strapped on to a tri-pod.

"Alright boys we can survive if we work together, hold your ground and make every bullet count. The faster you can kill 'em the longer we can hold out for backup," Syrian rallies as a soldier in the back of the group hides behind the tower trying to establish comms with Atlas's main force.

"OP 3 to Indigo over? Repeat OP 3 to Indigo over?" The soldier calls.

 _"OP 3 what's your status?!"_ He hears.

"Indigo we're under attack by abnormal amounts of Grimm, should we retreat?"

 _"Aff-Bull-on w-st-by"_ Communications start to break.

"Indigo say again, you're breaking up," He says but all he receives his static.

"Damn it...guys we're-"

"ANOTHER WAVE!" Syrian warns as he watches the laser stop in a fixed position and waits.

"URSAI Inbound!" The scout on the tower informs as the ground trembles once more with two lines, back to back, of Ursai charge at the outpost.

Bullets fire into the fog and completely decimates the first line of Ursai and turns them into black smoke, but this doesn't deter the second line so they charge through the smoke of their fallen allies and push harder toward the base. Leading the charge is a Boarbatusk with more Ursai following behind it.

"Shoot the Boar!" Someone yells as the sentry focus on the Ursai.

Syrian hides back into cover and presses a button, making the rifle internally switch the type of round from bullet to slug all within the dark chambers of the rifle. The gun then glows a dark red from its chamber as the boar breaks through the Atlas line by jumping over the sandbag barriers then landing back down on its feet.

The faunus turns around with shotgun in hand as the boar charges him. With quick reactions, Syrian squeezes the triggers and unleashes three slugs soaring right toward the boar. The attack was successful as the boar's face drops to the ground like a rock as it begins to transform into a black smoke.

He sighs in relief as he stands up and turns around, what he finds is the remaining hoard either dying or retreating back into the thick fog, "Our line held strong, what's the status on our backup?" He hears behind him.

"Indigo said something about bullheads before comms deactivated," The radio soldier reports.

"Then we hold out until reinforcements arrive," Syrian suggests as he stares into the fog.

 _'That was too easy...why did they run,'_ He thinks.

The soldiers take a moment to recollect their sanity as the fog slowly clears up to show a dark creep forest.

A few minutes of silence past as the soldiers prepare for the next wave but a familiar sound echoes into the distance, "BULLHEADS INBOUND!" The scout sitting in the tower reports and points to a black silhouette on the horizon.

"Atlas?" Syrian asks.

"Look for yourself," A soldier suggests as he tosses a binocular to the faunus.

Syrian looks through the binoculars and zooms in on the approaching bullheads. He finds that there are three in formation with Atlas symbols painted on the side of the ships.

"Their Atlas boys alright, stand down soldiers, the cavalry has arrived," Syrian reports as he puts down the binoculars and lowers his guard.

The group of soldiers sigh in relief as they sit down to rest while Syrian watches the Bullheads close in on their position. He sighs as he waves toward the bullheads, two fly past the base while one lands in front of the base.

The group watches as Syrian walks up to the side door and knocks it, "What the hell took you guys so long, we got-" The faunus stops as the door opens to reveal the last thing he wants to see.

The bullhead is filled with soldiers dressed in white, wearing Grimm-masks, they are soldiers of the White Fang. Syrian's eyes widen to their fullest extent as he raises his rifle, "Oh shi-"

Time slowed down as all the soldiers in the bullhead raise their rifles and fire on the lone goat faunus. Faunus or not Syrian was still the enemy, the White Fang soldiers emptied their clips into him, making the Atlas riflemen twitch as the bullets mangle is body while he slowly falls toward the ground with the endless wave of dust bullets ripping through his flesh like a pin popping a water balloon. As his body hits the floor time resumed to normal speed while the soldiers hold fire.

The goat is now the remains of a holey corpse with blood pouring out of him from his every wound. His body is left stiff with a horrified expression on his face, shot down like a 'dog' Syrian will be one of the many that will die this day.

"SYRIAN!" A soldier calls as he runs toward his fallen ally but a bullet pierces his helmet right between his eyes, killing him instantly.

The Atlas soldiers are confused, unorganized, and alone as the remaining soldiers scatter for cover inside the base while the two bullheads, from before, return for an attack run.

"Open fire, open fire!"

"On who?"

"Those aren't Atlas soldiers, the bullheads, focus fire on the bullheads!"

The soldiers blindly fire from their cover as White Fang troop's storm out the landed bullhead, but the battle's fate was already decided before it began.

While the troops lead the assault, the scout in the tower watches the miniguns on the approaching bullheads spin up and fire at the outpost. The remaining soldiers stand no change as they all are shot down, they all drop like flies as the attack finishes on the outpost tower, destroying it instantly with the scout still inside it.

The troops scan the outpost of the bloodied bodies of the Atlas soldiers. They hear a raspy cry for air, they see a soldier farthest from the group slowly turns on his stomach and starts to crawl toward a radio.

One White Fang soldier decides to end his misery and slowly walks toward him. Watching the poor Atlas boy crawl away from his fallen comrades almost made him pity him, but this is war where death is a necessary must.

The Atlas soldier looks back to see his executioner, making him crawl faster. He gets to the radio and picks up the walkie talky connected to the radio.

 _"OP 3, what's your status? OP 3 do you copy?"_ He hears.

"Un...der...a-attack..." He whispers as he feels his last breath approaching.

"Soldier say again, we can't hea-" The comms stop as a bullet destroys the radio.

The Atlas soldier starts to whimper and tremble as he drops the walkie talky, he doesn't want to die. The Faunus kicks him over, making him scream in pain, showing the Faunus that this soldier has two gaping holes oozing blood out of his body on his chest.

He watches as the wounded man slowly raises his hand toward him, but the Faunus shows him no mercy as he raises his rifle at him and fires a shot. A clack echoes around the two as a bullet rips through his hand cleanly and embeds inside the Atlas dog's neck.

The White Fang soldier watch him stiffen while he chocks on his own blood, the pain in unbearable but a bullet to the head put him to rest. A second bullet casing falls to the ground to mark the soldiers' death.

While the outpost falls from the White Fang, a fourth bullhead passes the outpost. Inside the bullhead is several other White Fang members, but one stands behind the pilot looking at Vale in the distance. He is Adam Taurus, commander of the White Fang forces.

He tightens his grips around his special sword as the bullhead approaches Vale, _'Our paths cross again my beloved, for the last time,'_

* * *

 **Final Rollcall**

* * *

"WHERE IS EVERYONE!?" Chibi Rey yells as he looks around an empty briefing room with Chibi Nila next to him.

"Well we were MIA for around a month Rey," Nila points out then looks at all the cobwebs around the room to show that the room hasn't been tended since their absence.

Rey pouts and crosses his arms, "Then we have to call everyone again! Let's get a rollcall out," Rey plans.

But Rey's plan will have to wait as the room shakes and gunfire can be heard in the distance, "We're under attacked? Now?!" Nila mumbles as she picks up her Atlas rifle.

"We'll regroup with the others later, stack up on the door," Rey orders as he cocks his pistol back.

"Copy that," Nila mumbles as she takes cover to the exit of the room, which leads outside.

"Safety's off," Rey mutters following her.

Rey takes the other side of the door and looks at Nila, "Will you do the honors?"

"What a gentlemen," She teases and kicks down the door then the two breach outside to meet a blinding white light.

* * *

 **Okay let's go! People this has been the moment I've been waiting for, The Fall of Beacon, Fall of Vale so would you'll kindly tell me what do you think will happen during the fall and what would you like to see in a review so we can make this part of RWBY badass and EPIC!**

 **To all OC's who will fight next chapter please Pm/review me your OC name one last time so I can organize our fighting force.**

 **Guest Review: Crimson- Sorry Beyond The Summer Season has the Hiatus backup when TPHH is finished. Maybe next time.**

 **Next Time on The Pink Haired Huntsman: Death Is Inevitable, Fear Is A Choice.**

* * *

 **Sponsored by JballinR12 \\(I o I)/**


	33. Death Is Inevitable, Fear Is A Choice

**"War never changes," Speaking**

 **"We will either win or die trying!" Communications**

 **'Without fear we are unstoppable,' Thinking**

 **ANNOUNCEMENT: JballinR12 and I are creating a story together, details in Author Notes at the end of this chapter.**

 **Scolded by JballinR12**

* * *

 **Destiny II**

* * *

 _ **Last time: "LEAVE MY COMPANION ALONE!" The Amity is under attack by Grimm.**_

 _ **"SYRIAN!" The first of many dies from White Fang hands.**_

 _ **"OPEN FIRE, OPEN FIRE!" White Fang Forces advance toward Beacon Academy.**_

 _ **"We cross paths for the last time my beloved," An old face begins the hunt.**_

 _ **This time...**_

* * *

As the battle of Vale begins, General Orchid prepares her troops for battle. She is inside the War Room of the VG Outpost. She stands in the center of the room on an elevated platform to overlook the room. The room is filled with computers, officers, troops, and contains on large map of Vale that covers the whole front wall of the room. It shows the positions of both Atlas and Vale forces around or in Vale.

The room is in chaos, officers are giving out orders on comms, messengers are running around delivering requests or reports to their superiors. General Orchid sighs and turns around to a group of soldiers, both of Atlas and Vale blood, waiting for her orders.

The Vale soldiers that stand before her are her most trusted soldiers. Chosen on their skill and level of trust with her, these troops are of the highest respect amongst The Vale Guard. Her bodyguards, or her ambassadors of war, these brave soldiers work directly under General Orchid with the sole purpose of keeping her safe no matter the cost. Occasionally they lead the front charge in many offensive assaults against the enemies of Vale.

In the eyes of high ranking military officers, these troops are simply called Orchid's Elite, but in the eyes of the people...the eyes of the average footman. These killing machines are Rangers. The toughest, baddest, and most dependable team the VG has, just above VPS. Rangers take on the most difficult of missions, that some consider them suicide, all in the name of Vale.

The Rangers are small in numbers, relying on quality over quantity, currently only 3 Ranger stand before General Orchid. The other 2 rangers are already deployed out in Vale fighting.

General Orchid starts with the Ranger farthest to her right, Moroz "Frosty" Oblako. He is a white Tiger Faunus with two black stripped white ears popping out of his sliver hair. A single black strand of hair is hanging over his ice blue eye. Strangely his other eye is a golden yellow. Rumors say that Frosty can control the Grimm but he rarely is deployed to fight the Creatures of Darkness. Oblako is dressed in a black tactical suit made for heavy engagements such as this one, on the chest piece is the symbol of Orchid's Elite the White Orchid. On his right shoulder is his own symbol which is the White Tiger. On his belt he has his Frost Grenades and his sheaths for his white daggers.

His daggers are unique from their materials in which they came from. Xenoluminum, a rare metal that origins from the moon itself this metal is stronger than standard dust. Also on his belt is two black gloves that have small blades embedded into the glove to made climbing easy. His semblance is the ability to turn anything he touches into ice.

Frosty is a happy-go-lucky kind of person, very cheerful and kind to his comrades but under his happy charade is a depressed man worn down from the horrors of the world, but that part he keeps to himself.

Orchid then moves on to the next Ranger, Redd Kurosaki aka Protector or Paladin. Age 20, 5'10 feet tall and weighing at 200lbs Redd acts as OE's Tank. Ironically Redd doesn't use an over-sized shield or a large hammer, Redd uses his trusty bracers that are similar to Yang's own arsenal.

His bracers are the color of blood they shoot explosive shells and have three blades fixed to the sides of the bracers. Kurosaki wears a simple black chest piece over his white long sleeve with black pants and black combat boots to finish his outfit.

On the chest piece is a white orchid. Redd is not only the tank of the squad but also the group's jester, always cracking jokes whenever he gets the chance but he knows when to shut up.

Redd got his nickname because of his pink semblance, he has the ability to create shields for himself or his teammates. The life-time and durability of these shields all depend on Redd's current Aura capacity. On numerous occasions Redd has saved OE with his semblance, hopefully he can do the same for this Operation.

General Orchid then proceeds to the last Ranger, Loyd Horne, the only Ranger who doesn't have a semblance. He wears black fatigues with armored plating only protecting his left arm much like Yatsuhashi's outfit on his armor he has the white orchid painted to represent his unit. Loyd has black spiky hair with dark brown droopy eyes. He looks completely bored and uninterested in his eyes but he keeps a respectful posture to The General, standing up straight with his hands behind his back.

Loyd is armed with a Great Sword that is strapped to his back. The large sword is around 10 ft long and the blade is crimson red with a black hilt.

"Okay gentlemen, we all know the situation at hand so I'll just send you all on your way. Frosty, I need you to reinforce the docks to establish a safe zone for evacuating civilians. Redd get yourself to the commercial district, White Fang are all over that sector so clear them out so our Air Support and move in. Loyd, the Fair Grounds are filled with Grimm, get in there and clear the scum out so the students can evacuate," She commands.

"Welco," Frosty assures and salutes her.

"Roger Roger," Redd says.

"Is that all?" Loyd mumbles.

"That's all, dismissed," She assures.

"Rangers lead the way am I right?" Redd jokes as the three start to walk toward the exit.

"Hoorah," Frosty mumbles.

"Ha ha..." Loyd sarcastically laughs.

As they leave General Orchid is left with a few interesting Atlas soldiers.

"Now for you guys...that's a different story,"

* * *

 **Amity Colosseum**

* * *

"P-Penny?" Natsu whispers as he looks up to find the strange smelling girl standing before him with her blades ready.

Penny turns to Natsu and smiles, "Don't not fret my dear friend Natsu, I am combat ready!" She assures and turns back to the Alpha Nevermore and commands her blades to circle around her to charge up a beam attack.

Penny squints her eyes as she senses several projectiles set for a collision course for the Nevermore. This makes her stand down as the Nevermore raises its head, but before the bird can attack, several white lights pierce the feathers of the Grimm, pinning it down to the ground.

In pure instinct, the hunters and huntresses cover their eyes from the flying dirt and dust. As the dust clears they all find several lockers drilled into the bird's flesh. On cue the students of war climb on the bird to retrieve their weapons.

"N...Natsu?" Pyrrha calls.

"IT'S NOT DEAD!" Sun yells as the Nevermore tries to get back up again, this makes the students get straight to action to end the Grimm's existence. While they fight, Natsu tries to wake Pyrrha up.

"Pyrrha I'm here, come on get up, we can't stay here," He warns as he watches Pyrrha's beautiful green eyes slowly opens.

"I-I'm sorry," She whispers.

"It's fine, let's just get out of here okay," Natsu assures as he helps his mate to her feet.

Natsu watches as the smoke of the late Alpha Nevermore rises the night sky as Grimm Griffins storm the stadium with haste to surround the students.

"Anyone with a plan B?" Neptune asks as he raises his rifle.

"Okay Pyrrha it's time we go. Everyone! We're leaving, Yatsuhashi, Sage, lead the way toward the exit, everyone else, follow him in pairs. Watch each other's backs," Natsu commands as he hands Pyrrha her shield and spear.

Yatsuhashi nods to Natsu then looks to the green haired tank of SSSN, "Let us lead the way," He orders and runs toward the exit.

"Come on let's go!" Jaune orders and waves toward the other students as Yatsuhashi and Sage rip through the Griffins as they run toward the exit.

Natsu takes Pyrrha's arm and wraps it around his neck as he acts as her crutch while they head toward the exit. In unison the group of students flawlessly fight their way through the stage and into one of the exits of the stadium.

Now the stadium is left with many Griffins and two professors standing in the middle of the stadium.

"Where did the students go? There we're just here?" Dr. Oobleck asks as he readies his coffee-staff container for combat.

"It seems we are a little bit late," Professor Port assumes as he readies his shotgun-axe.

"But it seems a little showdown is in order," Oobleck jokes.

"Right indeed, one final showdown, place your bets ha ha!" Port cheers as they move back to back with the Grimm swarm ready to pounce on them.

* * *

 **Commercial District**

 **Ranger: Redd Kurosaki**

 **Mission: Eliminate a White Fang Outpost stashed with Anti-Air equipment.**

* * *

"HQ this is Ranger 1, eyes on operation target Alpha, permission to engage?" Redd asks hiding behind a cargo truck. He alone was deployed deep inside White Fang territory, he managed to sneak past their main force and the occasional Grimm but the sounds of war followed him the whole way. The gun fire, the screams, the explosions all echoed in the distance. He needs to act fast if he wants to save the day.

In front of his is a small White Fang landing zone near a fountain in the district's plaza which one single bullhead filled with weaponry with soldiers moving the weapons to a tent.

 _'They think they can just set up shop eh?_ ' He thinks as he pokes his head out of cover to peek at the White Fang forces. Kurosaki finds only two moving the rockets while two more stand guard.

 _"HQ to Ranger 1, eliminate threat ASAP, Med-Evac inbound ETA 5 mike so get a move on!"_ He hears as he accidentally hits the truck, making the alarm go off.

The sentries go on alert and aim their SMG's toward the truck, "What was that?"

"Cover me, I'll check it out," Redd hears as one of the soldiers closes in on the truck.

'Damn, curse my luck,' Paladin thinks as the faunus approaches the hood of the truck.

With gun raised, the soldier slowly turns to check the other side of the truck. In a blur Redd ambushes the solder. Shocked the faunus is too slow to react as Redd raises his left arm and fires off a left hook, but he isn't aiming for his cheek. The blades of Redd's bracer slices through the flesh of the soldier's throat.

His enemy drops his gun and tries to cover his bleeding throat while chocking on his own blood.

"HEY!" The idle soldier reaches out to his comrade but his teammate's fate is sealed.

Redd finishes the White Fang Soldier by punching his gut, blood spurts out of his mouth as he feels the air from his lungs are forcibly pushed out. Kurosaki then pulls the trigger on his left bracer and fires a shell deep into the man's gut. The single slug drills through his gut with ease, tearing, ripping the flesh, and shattering the bone. The force of the slug fires through the faunus but the shattered remnants of the slug push on. The second sentry isn't so lucky as the remnants of the slugs tears into his flesh. He died before he even hit the floor.

"Sorry pal nothing personal," Redd whispers into the Faunus's ear as he drops him to the floor and runs toward the two remaining White Fang.

"We're under att-" One of the soldiers yells but is silenced by a slug to the face. The poor bastard's brains are scatter across the insides of the bullhead and on the rockets.

The last faunus is dumbfounded by the events as he watches his friend slowly side down the bullhead seat with his exposed brain leaking out of his shattered skull.

He turns to Redd just to watch him punch three times at him, three clacks echoes around the area as the last Faunus is killed instantly as three slugs hit him dead on the chest one by one. The last slug pushes him off his feet and he drops dead on the ground with three gaping holes leaking blood from the fresh corpse.

Ranger 1 feels the adrenaline flow through his veins as the steadies his breathing from the short confrontation.

"A good day's work-" Redd mumbles but flinches as a bullet wizzes past him and chips the truck behind him.

He turns to find a fresh squad of White Fang soldiers running behind cover behind tables and safety railings around the fountain in front of him.

 _"HQ to Ranger 1, what's the status on the objective!? Rouge squadron is in the zone and is taking fire!"_ The Ranger hears as he dives to cover inside the bullhead.

"I'm working on it!" He yells back as he looks at the many rockets around him. They're all the same kind of launcher, the FIM-92WF Stinger with a black and red camo with black as the primary color and red as the secondary. The White Fang emblem is painted to the left side of the rocket. There is a pile of Stingers and a pile of rockets next to each other in the bullhead.

 _'If they were RPG's this wouldn't be a problem,'_ He thinks as the soldiers outside ignore Redd and focus to the skies above.

"There it is! Fire when ready!" The commanding officer points to a small squad of dark figures in the black shy that aren't creatures of Grimm. Whatever the figure is, it's approaching the district fast.

This is when Redd blinds fires from cover and manages to kill the Anti-Armor unit but clipping his shoulder.

"Man down! Kill this bastard!" The officer orders as the he himself takes the Stinger and aims for the center figure of the squad of the dark figures.

The remaining three soldiers obey and suppress Redd by open firing on the landed Bullhead. Redd hunkers down as a storm of bullets tries to kill him, after what seemed to be hours of gunfire, Redd takes plays his cards by taking a grenade from the corpse inside the bullhead and throwing it at the soldiers behind the fountain.

Beep Beep Beep...BEEP!

The Stinger tails its target as it zooms pasts Redd's position and locks on, "Take this!" The officer yells as he pulls the trigger, the missile launches out of the Stinger and soars after the figure.

"GRENADE!" This is the last thing the officer hears before an explosion consumes him.

Redd ignores the explosion he just made and snaps his head toward the missile going the figure, "Ranger 1 to HQ, objective complete but a missile got out, Rouge Squadron is locked on!" He yells.

 _"Affirmative Ranger, there's nothing we can do, it's up to them to shake it off,"_ HQ Commander acknowledges.

Kurosaki grits his teeth at his failure and waits for further orders, but an explosion in the distance makes his heart skip a beat.

"No no NO!" He screams as he spots a fresh ball of flames rise to the heavens in the distance. Paladin fears that he cause the death of an ally pilot.

"HQ!? Status on Rouge squadron?!" Kurosaki asks.

...

..

.

 _"Rouge 1 down, I repeat, Rouge 1 down, missile was a hit. Pilot status is critical! Rouge Squadron scatter and retreat back to sector Bravo! Stay focus pilots!"_ Redd's fear as come to a reality.

* * *

 **Vale Docks**

 **Ranger: Mozov Oblako**

 **Mission: Secure the docks to establish a Safe Zone for evacuating civilians.**

* * *

"I am Ranger Oblako, codename Frosty, I'm assuming command under the orders of General Orchid; authorization code Romeo Mike 2. Can someone give me a briefing of the situation?" Frosty asks standing in front of two squads of SWAT set up in an alley way just outside the docks. On the street is some concrete barriers with Armored SUV's blocking the street. Vale's SWAT is fairly simple as one would expect these soldiers are specialized in urban combat. Dressed in combat suits with bulletproof vests, balaclavas, helmets, black tinted goggles, knee and elbow pads all over some green fatigues. On their right shoulders is the Vale symbol.

Two squads, five troops each stand idly in the dark alley way equipped with UMP's and USP's with flashbangs, zip ties, smoke grenades, and other standard nonlethal equipment. One man from each squad is a shield carrier, only armed with a riot shield and a USP these men lead the charge by absorbing the damage of the gunfire if any. Sadly their damage is low due to their only firearm a pistol. Both squads are in two different units, Blue Squad and Red Squad...simple right?

The blue leader steps up and shows Frosty a map of the Docks with a big red circle around the enemy's last known position, which is one warehouse.

"Atlas boys are moving one of their airships over the safe zone as we speak so if any of the White Fang try to escape by air, the airship will blow right out of the sky. We got them outmatched so most likely they will retreat, but they haven't been moving lately, not a good sign. I suggest we move in now and take them down before they can make a move," Blue leader suggests.

Frosty nods as he scratches his left tiger ear, "Sounds reasonable, let's get rid of these hostiles quickly. Red Squad, breach in from the back warehouse door while Blue Squad and I breach from the front door. Standard flash and clear then fire at any White Fang soldiers you see, no prisoners this time, ROE is to fire at all marked hostiles, but if they surrender then take them into custody," He orders.

Both Squads salutes to him, "Welco,"

"Solid copy,"

"Red Squad on me," Frosty watches as Red Squad forms into a staggered column formation and moves to their position with the shield carrier on point.

Blue squad stacks on the alleyway wall with the shield carrier up front, "I'll take point, just keep your eyes open for any surprise attacks," Frosty orders as he simply walks past the squad and toward the Warehouse down the street.

"Yes Sir, Jim tail him," Blue leader orders and makes the hand gesture to move out.

The two squads cross the empty street and stack up on their assigned doors with Frosty at the front door with Blue Squad stacked up against the wall.

The soldiers feel the rush of war fill their veins as they wait for Red Squad to get into position, while they wait Frosty uses his enhanced hearing to listen in on what's inside the warehouse.

He only hears the sounds of 20 troops hunkered down in the warehouse, 10 soldiers aimed at each door.

 _"Red's in position, awaiting orders Ranger,"_ Frosty hears in his ear piece.

The tiger opens his eyes and taps one of his frost grenades on his belt then looks at the blue leader and does a series of hand gestures that said, '10 steps to the right, place a breaching charge, same for Red team,'

Blue leader nods and gives out the order then calls Red leader, "Red, shock and awe 10 sierra from delta," He orders.

 _"Copy,"_

The team waits for a few more seconds and the squads are away from the door stacked on a large blinking device sticking to the warehouse wall.

 _"Shocked, waiting for awe,"_ Red reports.

Blue leaders nods to Frosty, making him raise his hand in the air, after three seconds he clenches his fist.

"BREACH!"

The soldiers brace as one soldier triggers the detonator, Frosty only covers his eyes as the wall in front of him explodes, punching a hole in the Warehouse, as the smoke fills the room he can hears the screams of the White Fang. He then watches Blue Leader pull the pin off a flashbang and rolls it into the smoke. The grenade goes off and they all can hear the soldiers wail in pain.

"GO GO GO!" Blue leader barks and the shield carrier first goes into the smoke with finger on the trigger.

After the team is consumed in the smoke, the ranger follows them to eliminate the threat. In the thick smoke he can see the flashes of gun barrels firing as he steps into the room.

As the smoke clears Frosty sees that the breach killed 5 soldiers total and both teams are beginning a fire fight with the remaining White Fang members. The warehouse is filled with containers, but they are all empty.

"OPEN FIRE!" He hears deeper in the warehouse to find on the catwalk of the warehouse is a small squad of troop waiting for them with RPG's in hand.

Blue leader points to a container next to the squad, "MOVE MOVE!" He orders as the RPG's fire, letting loose what could be there Grim Reaper.

* * *

 **Vytal Fair Grounds**

 **Ranger: Lloyd Horne**

 **Mission: Clear out the Grimm Hoard so the civilians can evacuate.**

* * *

"Ahh...let's get this over with," Loyd mumbles as he walks down a part of the fairgrounds, which are in chaos with corpses everywhere civilian and soldiers alike. Fire and smoke fill the sky with the screams of the weak echoing in the distance.

In front of him are three Beowolves running toward him, trampling corpses and fallen stalls alike with their eyes fixed on the human in front of them. Loyd only readies himself by reversing his grip on his great sword and waits for his enemy to approach.

The first Beowulf leaps up with a loud roar as it falls toward Loyd with its sharp claws ready cut human flesh.

The beast is quickly dispatched with a simple upward strike, slicing it into two with ease. The corpse splits during its fall and flies past Loyd as the second Beowulf comes into play.

The second contender tires to end the Ranger with a left hook, only to dig its claws deep into the grass next to Loyd. Horne takes this chance and lifts his sword and yells as he drills the tip of the blade deep into the neck of the wolf, killing it instantly.

The smoke of the corpse blinds Loyd as the last opponent charges. Pure luck saves Loyd as he lifts his sword out of the smoke just to have it block a powerful slash attack from within the smoke. Loyd staggers back then rolls to the side quickly to evade the pouncing wolf. Without thinking he lifts his sword again and lets out a spin attack, the blade slices through the wolf like butter, but he wasn't done as he lifts his blade above his head and slams the Great-Sword down on the beast. The blade pierces the skull of the beast, crushing the creature into the ground so hard that it creates a small crater after the strike. Pretty much overkill for a simple Beowulf.

As the remains of his last enemy rises to the skies, Loyd lifts his blade and rests it on his shoulder then sighs, "Pathetic," He mumbles then walks deeper into the fair ground.

...

..

.

Along the way Loyd shrugs off simple Grimm Creatures with simple attacks to end their worthless existence, only getting more irradiated by the second.

"Where's the Alphas when you need them, give me a challenge," He groans as he stomps the head of a Ursai into the dirt to end its life. Loyd didn't notice this but he practically covered the retreat of all the civilians in the area since he was killing all the Grimm forces. He took all the agro so that Atlas soldier could escort the wounded and civilians to safety.

Loyd stands alone in the core of the Fair Ground with black smoke all around him, "Where did everyone go?" He talks to himself as he scans his surroundings, only to find that he is alone.

 _''HQ to Ranger 3, Ranger do you copy?"_

"Ranger 3 hears you, what do you want?" Loyd asks as he kicks a piece of shattered wood in front of him.

 _"Great job clearing out the Grimm over there, General Orchid requests your assistance at the docks, it seems the fight to claim it is harder than expected,"_

"Of course they need my help, I'm on my way," Loyd assures and spots a rising ball of fire in the distance.

 _"Solid copy Ranger, I'll relay the message,"_

* * *

 **VG Outpost 30 Minutes Earlier**

* * *

"Rouge 1 to Tower, Rouge 1 to Tower, permission to launch?" A pilot calls sitting in a very badass jet. The A10 Warthog, Vale's toughest and baddest jet in its arsenal. Equip with many rockets the main prize on the jet is the minigun strapped to its barrel. These jets are perfect for air to ground support at fast response times.

Three of these jets sit in the VG's runway waiting for the cue to takeoff.

 _"Rouge 1 permission to launch, Rouge Squadron is green for takeoff,"_ The tower officer grants.

"Alright, Rouge Squadron let's get off the ground, General Orchid needs our help," Rouge 1 orders.

 _"Wilco Rouge 2 taking off,"_

 _"Rouge 3 taking off,"_

"Copy Rouge 1 is away,"

The three Warthogs rev up their engines and lift off from the runway one by one.

Now all three Warthogs are in the air waiting for orders, "Rouge Squadron is in the air, HQ where do you need us over?" Rouge 1 asks.

 _"Rouge Squadron, we're holding on our own right now so just help out where you can, but just stay in the Airship's gun range, the Nevermore will destroy you without the cover from the Airships over,"_

"Got it HQ, Rouge Squadron over and out," Rouge 1 ends the call.

 _"Rouge 1, what's the plan?"_ Rouge 2 asks.

"Rouge Squadron, let's help out the Atlas fly boys, show them how Rouge handles the sky,"

 _"Hoorah Rouge 1,"_

* * *

 **Amity: Platform Bravo**

* * *

Natsu and the others reached one of the evacuating platforms on the Amity and they see many students and civilians lining up to one of the many shutters flying back to Vale's Safe zone in the docks.

"It's the General over there!" Jaune points in front of the group.

They watch as James manhandles a Beowulf by himself and executes it, on cue the group runs to him as the fresh corpse returns to its former material. He notices that Natsu is hurt and squints his eyes,

"Natsu you're hurt, do you require medical assistance, I'll call a medivac transport," He offers.

"No it's fine, this is nothing, what are your orders?" Natsu asks.

Ironwood hums, "There is only one order I can give you Natsu, to all of you. Make a choice, the choice either to fight for your kingdom, your school, or save yourself," He starts.

The students look at each other nervously with confusion, "No one will fault you if you leave this day," He assures.

"..." The group remains quite as they decide their choice.

"As for me, one of my ships was taken by some...vagabonds and I-" Ironwood stops as he spots a Beowulf running toward them, he raises his pistol/revolver hybrid but someone else takes the shot for him.

His eyes widen for a moment then looks to find a squad of Atlas soldier approaching the group with one soldier very different from the others. Armored from head to two this soldier is very imitating to look at, wearing the colors of Atlas this soldier will play a powerful role in this defense. In his hands is a M134 minigun, a very powerful beast of a weapon.

The students watch as the soldiers past them, but they all were watching the juggernaut. They watch as the juggernaut and the soldiers salute James, "Ready to deploy sir," The juggernaut says.

Ironwood nods his head, "Gizmo, all suited up I see?"

"Yes sir, we're here to escort you to the AAS Indigo," Gizmo explains, for a techno guy he sure packs the heat during battle.

"Then mount up, we are leaving now," James orders and turns around to board his ship.

Gizmo's squad takes a dropship next to Ironwood's ship to provide support if need be.

While they board the students look at each other, "Now's the time to leave, let's get down to Vale to help the fight," Natsu orders.

"We'll use that ship over there," Coco points to an empty ship on the next docking bay.

"But the Grimm are all over that ship!" Jaune warns as scans the hoard of evil in front of them, strangely they all are focus on something in the middle of the group.

"Then we fight!" Ruby orders.

"Yeah let's go get-" Nora stops to find Grimm dying left and right as time passes by.

They the sounds of gunshots go off in the hoard and one Ursai drops dead on the ground to reveal that two civilians are fighting together against the hoard. The duo is made of one male and one female that Natsu has met before.

"Whoa...those guys are amazing," Jaune mumbles as he watches the duo use each other to eliminate and counter the Grimm attacks. As they watch the fight they don't notice a small girl all by herself by the ship.

"MIA!" They hear the male call out and looks at the child at the ship with a creeping Beowulf closing in on her.

"REY wait!" The woman warns as she kicks away an Ursai while the male charges the hoard to get to Mia, the daughter of Ashley.

Natsu realizes that he knows the three, Rey from VPS, Ashely from ST, and Mia. He quickly springs to action and raises his hand, which glows a baby blue.

Rey slides under an Ursai and fires his sidearm at the Beowulf behind Mia, the child falls to her knees in fear as the Beowulf takes a bullet to the skull and drops instantly to the floor.

"Rey behind you!" Ashley warns as she finishes off the last Ursai with her Atlas Rifle.

The sharpshooter lies down and looks up to find a Beowulf running at him. Before he can fire a strong wind pushes the wolf off the platform and down to the Remnant below.

Rey calms down as the fight comes to an end, he gets up to find Ashley hugging Mia and a bunch of students behind her.

"That was awesome!" Nora cheers.

"Salamander? You're still here, I thought you of all people would have left by now," Rey asks.

"Heh yeah, well I'm leaving now, is this ship go to go?" Natsu asks with Pyrrha lost in her own thoughts.

"Yeah but we need a pilot, he didn't make it,"

"I can fly it," Ashley interrupts with Mia holding her hand.

"You can fly?" Rey asks.

"Learned to back at the academy," Ashley assures.

Rey nods his head, "Then it's settle...you guys need a lift?"

* * *

 **AAS Indigo**

* * *

"So what got you in this marvelous airship Black?" Roman asks sitting in his cell.

He was surprised to see Mercury here on the airship with him, but having a cell buddy is better than nothing.

"Shut up Roman," Mercury groans in his cell, Cinder is going to kill him for his failure.

"Oh is this your first time? I pity you kid, I hope the bots were gentle on you on the way up yeah?" Roman teases.

"I said shut up Roman!"

"Okay okay Black such a salty one aren't you," Roman chuckles to himself.

Before Mercury can retort about his laughter he hears a struggle outside, "What going on out there?"

"Ah yeah! The cavalry has arrived," Roman explains as the two hear a pair of footsteps approach his cell.

Roman's cell opens slowly to reveal Neo wearing an Atlas uniform with Roman's cane and hat in her hand. Torchwick chuckles to himself as he stands up and takes his hat and cane, "Let the show begin,"

"Hey let me out!" Mercury orders.

Roman only taps Black's cell door with his cane, "Oh sorry kid, this is a job for the grownups, besides you're on timeout right now okay kiddo?" Roman teases.

"Roman when I get out I'm going to-" Mercury threatens.

"Oh now that's not the nice thing to do lil Merc, now be a good boy and think about what you've done in that cell,"

"ROMAN! LET ME OUT!" Mercury yells and punches the cell door.

"Sorry no can do, we'll catch you later Mercury, shall we Neo?" Roman asks and follows Neo down the hallways toward the Bridge of the ship, stepping over the corpses of Atlas troops.

"ROMAN!" Mercury screams, echoing in the empty hallway.

...

Roman and Neo made it to the Bridge in no time with the room scattered in bodies.

"Ooo let's have some fun," Roman mumbles and goes up to the main console of the ship and starts to press some button.

Neo on the other hand worries for Natsu, that stud, _'Stupid Nikos hurting my Natsu, if we even cross pass, she'll wish she never touched him,'_ She plans and looks at her trusty umbrella.

"Hey Neo, what was the code again?" Roman asks as he messes with a scroll linked to the console.

Neo walks over to Roman and scans the scroll, she points to the one at the bottom.

"This one? Order 66? Ah that sounds familiar now, sounds Smithy," Roman jokes.

Neo rolls her eyes but before she can continue to linger on her thoughts of murdering Pyrrha, an alarm goes off in the room.

"Unknown intruders boarding Airship from docking bay Whiskey," The A.I warns.

At the same time a thud bangs the roof of the Bridge.

This makes Roman tick as he looks at Neo, "Go check it out yeah?"

Neo nods her head goes investigate the strange thud on the roof.

* * *

 **Vale Commercial Plaza**

 **Local Vale Law enforcement**

 **Mission: Defend the plaza at all costs.**

* * *

"HOLD THE LINE!" An officer barks at his troops while they take cover behind concrete barricades. They are the only defense against the approaching White Fang forces, holding in a four way street they have only infantry to fend off the hoard of White Fang. Only equipped with light arms such as pistols, SMG's and shotguns these men stand no change against the White Fang without some Military backup.

"There's too many of-" An officer warns but is shot in the chest, killing him instantly.

"Damn it officer down! Stay focused, we can't lose this front!" The leading officer orders and pops his head out of cover and fires his Glock 17 into the approaching White Fang using cars, alleyways, craters, crashes bullheads, anything to keep them from taking a bullet.

Honestly, the leading officer knows that this fight can't be won unless he gets some more men and better weaponry to fight, he watches as his brothers and sisters fight with fire in their eyes to defend their kingdom, their city. His breathing slows as he watches another officer get shot in the head and falls on the ground, his dead eyes staring directly at him.

The rage and fury builds within him for the White Fang, those bastards to think they will take the city from them. Well not today, not today will these Faunus take their home, today he will fight, he will fight with his men, his family, to the bitter end.

With a powerful war cry the officer stands up with pistol raised and fires at his enemies. With his instrument of death he will defend his home. One by one the casings click and clack on the floor as he kills Faunus after Faunus in pure rage.

This makes the White Fang take cover but the officer manages to kill a few more faunus just before his ammo runs out.

"YOU BASTARDS CAN'T WIN THIS FIGHT!" He screams and takes cover to reload.

The remaining officers watch as their leading commander fight with such valor, it inspires them to fight harder and stronger. At this moment is when the officers' moral jumps through the roof. No matter how many soldiers charge, they will be ready for them with or without support for this is their moment to shine, their moment to serve their kingdom.

...

..

.

For what seemed liked hours of fighting the firefight is still going strong, both sides losing more and more soldiers as the fight continues, but the White Fang takes it up a notch by calling in a few Paladins. Now the leading officer is panicking over what to do, they can't fight against a Paladin, they need backup.

Under heavy fire the leading officer winces at their cover begins to wear down from the fire.

"Sgt! What do we do? We're pinned down here!" He hears.

"I know! Who has that radio?!"

"It's in the car, I'll go get it, cover me!" An officer reports and looks to a squad car parking in the middle of the street behind them filled with bullets. The private takes a few shots at the White Fang then runs toward the squad car.

"WAIT RYAN!" The officer calls but the officer runs to the car then slides over the hood and takes cover in the car looking for the radio.

"Damn it cover Ryan, open fire!" The officer yells and the entire Vale fighting force raise their arms and fires against Faunus. Some officer don't even manage to get a shot off before they're hit with a bullet while others hold their own as they thin out the White Fang's next wave.

"RYAN! Where's that radio?!" He calls.

"I'm looking for it!"

As the officer fights on, he notices a soldier kneel down in the middle of the street with something on his shoulder, and RPG. The cop's eyes widen and points his Glock at him and pulls the trigger.

Click

"Shit...RYAN GET OUT OF THERE!" He yells as he turns to the squad car but get shot in the shoulder, making his blood paint the street as he falls to the ground.

"Sergent!" Someone yells as Ryan peeks over the car to find something orange coming at him.

"TAKE COVER!" Another soldier warns but it is too late for Ryan as the rocket fires and zooms past the White Fang and Vale Police. Ryan only sees a bright orange light as the squad explodes.

The explosion stuns the remaining soldiers and sends them all to the ground, even wounding some people from the shrapnel. All goes quiet after the explosion and the White Fang soldier slowly break from cover and slowly approach the Vale Squad car.

"Ursa 8 take point," One of the faunus orders.

Then the faunus feels a tremble in the ground as a Paladin walks around the corner and walks toward the fallen cops. As it marches toward the location, they don't notice the barrels coming out of the windows from the surrounding buildings and heads poking out of the rooftops.

"Shit, we're too late for Delta squad and we got a Paladin in White Fang hands, HQ we need anti-armor here now!" A swat soldier orders hiding in the one of the buildings. He is the same captain of Blue squad when Frosty took command back at the docks.

 _"Affirmative Blue Leader, Titan 3 has eyes on Paladin, fire on command,"_

"Copy HQ," Blue leader confirms and holds his breath as the Paladin passes by their window, making the building tremble with each passing step.

"Titan 3 do you have your ears on?"

 _"Titan 3 is ready for action, we'll engage on your mark,"_

"Copy that, fire, fire now!"

 _"Welco barrel's hot,"_

In the distance is a Challenger II tank sitting on a hill overlooking the plaza. Inside the tank crew a see the Paladin as clear as day. As a crew member loads the cannon the spotter lines up the shot.

"Boom" He mumbles and fires the cannon.

* * *

 **Beacon Courtyard**

 **Natsu and the crew**

 **Mission: Survive**

* * *

Natsu is devastated when he saw Ruby leave the ship as it took off but trusts Ruby to be safe. Velvet tended to Natsu's wound, which didn't sit well with Coco, Nora, and the rest of the females on the ship that loved Natsu.

"Just rest your arm okay, you'll should be find by tomorrow judging by your natural healing," Velvet suggests as she wraps a fresh bandage over his arm.

"Thanks Velvet, are you okay?" Natsu asks and holds Velvet's hand.

"I-I'm find Natsu thank you," Velvet blushes greatly, still needs to get used to Natsu affection.

"How did this happen?" Nora interrupts and sits next to Natsu with her head resting on his left shoulder.

Pyrrha sits in the row in front of him and she feels her heart clench in pain, she almost breaks into tears but holds her composure together.

"It wasn't Pyrrha's fault, it was mine, I...I thought I saw Pyrrha bleeding, hurt, she was calling to me. I couldn't stand seeing her like that so I dropped my guard and bam," Natsu explains.

"You'll be okay right?" Nora asks.

"Of course he will, nothing can bring you down tough guy," Coco assures as she rests her love pillows on his head.

"We're landing in Beacon ETA 5 mike, prepare for deployment," Ashley reports with Rey and Mia standing next to her at the pilot's seat.

"Are you three coming us?" Jaune asks.

"Sorry, we got friends down in Vale that need our help, we'll drop you off here before we leave," Rey explains.

"O-okay, good luck down there," He wishes as the dropship hovers over the Beacon landing zone.

"Go!" Ashley orders, and one by one the students jump off the ship, after the last students gets off the ship, Ashley flies the ship toward Vale while she pulls out her scroll and calls someone.

"Who are you calling? Nila?" Rey asks.

"Nope, an old friend, former ASTU in fact," She explains as she hears the call go through, the first thing she hears in gunfire and screams.

 _"Ashley? What do you want I'm kind of busy here,"_ She hears a male voice over the scroll and it sounds like he's shooting a pistol at someone/something.

"Where are you? I'm heading over to the safe zone in the docks, you think you can make it there?" She asks.

 _"Heh I'm already here as a matter of fact, taking out some White Fang down here, if you want to help hurry up or they'll be dead before you get here,"_ He says.

"Copy that, Ashley out," She assures and ends the call.

"So who was that?" Rey asks again.

"Like I said, former ASTU, callsign Fallen," She explains.

"Fallen? The mercenary right?" Rey asks.

"Yeah that's right, you know him?"

"I met him on a mission with VPS a while back, is it still wearing that weird suit?"

"Probably," She jokes as flies the ship into the fray.

Mia only stares at her mother in confusion, completely speechless of the past events.

* * *

 **Empire Strikes Back**

* * *

Chibi Raven and Chibi Yang are on this strange platform that hands above a bottom less pit.

Raven is wearing a black suit with a mask on, in her hands is a saber of light the color of red. Yang is wearing some tight robes that shows off her bust, but she's not in the mood for seducing people, most likely Natsu, she looks hurt as she hangs to a pole that keeps her from falling off the platform.

"Yang! You can't run from the truth!" Raven warns, as she and Yang clash sabers, making sparks of light.

"NEVER you sith lord! The light will prevail!" She counters as she attacks Raven but she swipes her blade away and cuts her forearm off with her saber of light.

Yang screams in pain as she staggers back and hugs the pole again, "You...you will never win!" She mumbles.

"You are much like your Mother Yang, so arrogant, that lend to her utter demise," She taunts.

"Don't talk about my Mother you Sith!"

"Obi-Crow never told you what happened to you Mother," She corrects.

"He told me enough, he told me you killed him!"

"No, I am your Mother!" She drops the bomb on Yang, telling her that she is her true Mother

"NO! You're lying!" Yang cries.

"I am, Yang, together we can rule the galaxy together!" She offers.

"NOOOOO!" Yang screams.

"Cut," Ozpin interrupts, making the two look at Ozpin walks to them as people start to dismantle the stage.

"Are we done here, this suit is ridiculous," She mumbles as she helps Yang off the platform.

"That was splendid Raven, Yang, that was spectacular," Ozpin praises the two as three people join Ozpin.

One was Natsu wearing a smuggler's outfit, he may be the best pilot in the galaxy. Next to him is Pyrrha dressed in a white dress with her red hair tied to two buns on her head, like she was a princess or something. The last one is Penny, dressed in a golden suit she has the name tag C-3PO on her chest.

"Nice work guys, now what?" Natsu asks.

"The Empire strikes back!" Raven grumbles and turns on her lightsaber.

"FOR THE ALLIANCE!" Natsu cries as he draws his blaster and aims it at Raven.

* * *

 **Hey oh, the fall has begun and lives have been lost. I hope you guys like the whole OC part of the story.**

 **Now for the Story with JballinR12 I've mentioned. It's pretty interesting, it's a Fairy Tail x Akame ga Kill x Highschool DXD story where all three are in one universe. The story is called Family Means Everything on JballinR12's profile or found on my profile's favorites and community Joint Operations. If you like what I do here, go check out Family Means Everything. The second chapter should be uploaded today because we finished it.**

 **If you have any questions for me just ask away in the Reviews or in a Pm.**

 **Review**

 **Guest: Okay Natsu vs Adam that's a planned yes yes indeed, Natsu vs Cinder also check that's good you're catching on alright, but Natsu losing his memories and dying sounds a lot like a certain Fairy Tail x RWBY story by a certain fanfiction writer. Natsu will meet Salem when the time comes, but Grayfia and Mabel won't be around to save Natsu when he does. Natsu will have his moment against the Grimm Wyvern so don't worry. Thanks for the info my friend I hope to see you around next chapter!**

 **Codeword: Order 66**

 **If you like this chapter than thank you and I hope to catch you in the next chapter.**

 **TILL NEXT TIME!**


	34. Keeper Of Souls

**"March! TO WAR!" Speaking**

 **"With the strength of 300 Spartans!" Communications.**

 **'THIS IS ATLAS!' Thinking.**

 **Scolded by JBallinR12**

* * *

 **Destiny III**

* * *

"So why are you three here again?" General Orchid ask again, she now sits in a bullhead heading over to the docks to boost moral with some Atlas soldiers acting as her 'bodyguards'.

"General we are here under the orders of General Ironwood for your protection, he insisted that we Specialists should stay by your side in this fight ma'am," The soldier opposite from her explains.

"And who are you?" She asks.

"Specialist Clark Williams General Orchid," Clark introduces himself with a salute.

Clack is 6 feet tall, weighting at 220 pounds he is a brutal man once it comes to war. He gives his enemies no mercy, making sure all of his enemies are eliminated before a mission done. He is a light brown skinned man with brown eyes and black hair. He wears a white trench coat over a white vest, dark blue under shirt, red tie, and white dress pants with silver dress shoes. Truly a Specialist's appeal.

Armed with Twin Kukris daggers hidden in his trench coat, he also keeps an Atlas standard Pistol by his hip just for ranged attacks.

Orchid nods her head and looks to the man next to him,

"Scarecrow," He mumbles with no emotion, scanning outside the bullhead for enemies.

Scarecrow is 6,4 feet tall, 110 lbs, slightly muscular with slightly tanned skin he looks to be the weapons specialist of the three. He hears a more armored version of the Atlas uniform, he wears black knee pads and elbow pads with armor covering his forearms. His chest piece slightly thicker to resist more damage, at his hip is a holster carrying a USP-45. Scarecrow's helmet covers his whole face, not like the standard helmet that keeps the mouth exposed, it is white a sliver with an x-like visor, which glows blue, that makes him see through the helmet. Leaning against his seat is a M-14 EBR in a white and blue camo. Both weapons have silencers to provide more accurate shots with the cost of damage, but damage won't matter if one takes a bullet to the skull.

On his waist is several Flashbangs, grenades, and a satchel carrying claymores, on his right shoulder is the symbol of a dark creature with angry eyes and a sewn mouth, representing a scarecrow.

"Okay, and you?" Orchid asks and looks to the last Specialist.

"Specialist Jason Spartan, but people call me Chief General," Chief introduces himself with a friendly two fingered salute.

Jason is a wolf faunus with just ears, these ears pop out of his blond hair, he has blue eyes and white skin. At his lap is a white helmet that covers his hole face with one large visor glowing blue just like Scarecrow's. His suit is rather thick and bulky with white armor and black under armor at his joints so he moves faster, he also has black finger-less gloves. At his hip is a strange black handle that is meant to be held sideways. On his left forearm is a large white rectangular box. On his right shoulder is a symbol of a burning skull with 'ATLAS' under it with the Atlas symbol behind the skull.

"Okay Chief, Scarecrow, and Clark, change of plans, I need troops on the front line to hold back the White Fang so the civilians can evacuate. I'm sending you three on your fronts," She explains.

"But General, we have orders to protect you," Jason warns.

"Well there will be no one to protect if we lose our front lines, My forces are spread out thin trying to hold the city and I need Atlas Support," General points out.

Jason sighs and looks out the bullhead as he zooms past buildings with gunfire and explosions down below, "Of course General, where do you need us,"

"Good, Scarecrow I need you on the west flank in the Commercial district, Clark you're on the east flank in the Agriculture District, and Chief I need you on the front line in the Residential District, the pilot will take you there after I depart," Orchid explains.

"Solid," Scarecrow mumbles and picks up his EBR.

"As you wish," Clark nods his head while Jason puts on his helmet.

"Hud Online," He says as the bullhead lands in the docks.

The General dismounts and the bullhead takes off again, General Orchid looks around to find many White Fang Bodies scattered around the docks with Atlas and Vale soldiers securing the area.

A man walks up to General Orchid, it's Moroz, "General Orchid the Docks are secured with the White Fang threat eliminated," He reports.

"Good work Frosty," She praises, and notices a familiar face talking to a woman near a medical tent.

"General?" Frosty asks as she passes him and walks to someone.

"REY!" She screams as she stomps toward her friend.

Rey slightly jumps and looks at her, his eyes widen at her approach, "Oh General Orchid, such a surprise seeing you here ha ha," He laughs nervously while scratching his head sheepishly.

"Rey why haven't you evacuated yet!? Don't tell me you're here to fight, you are in no shape to fight, with the shrapnel near your heart you could die by tripping or something!" She scolds with her hands at her hips.

Reap chuckles nervously again, "Well you're not wrong," He mumbles.

"Unbelievable, Rey you have to leave, I can't have you in the field you're wounded," She says.

"General that was months ago, I'm fully recovered with the heart of an Ox, I swear nothing bad will happen to me I promise," He assure and does a few jumping-jacks to shows he's healthy.

"Rey..." She grumbles, glaring at him.

"Besides I got Fallen here to back me up, isn't that right Noah?" Rey jokes and looks to the man besides him.

"What? Hey don't bring me into this!" The man besides him exclaims and takes a step back with his hands up.

"And who might you be?" Orchid asks grimly.

"Noah Sterben General, gun-for-hire," He introduces himself.

Fallen is 26 years old, 5 foot 9, weighing at 168 lbs, he is the cautious type that always expects the worse so he takes it slow. Fallen wears a black skin tight suit that has armor plating around it, on his shoulder is his symbol of a black orb with four white wings hugging the orb.. His helmet covers his whole head with only several blue glowing lines to act as visors for him. On his back is a .50 cal BMG sniper rifle with a black camo with a scope. Even though his helmet can provide an hologram scope, he doesn't like the look of the rifle without a real one.

At his hips are two holsters carrying two M1911's. Under his BMG on his back are two arming swords with black hilts and silver blades. He also has several throwing knives placed in specific locations just so he can throw them easily.

"You swear you'll keep an eye on him...Sterben?" The General asks.

"W-what I just wanted to make some money not to-" He rants but Orchid glares at him.

"Yes...I'll watch over him," He gives in.

"Good, what happened to Ashley?" She asks.

"Ashley went to the store to pick up her gear, actually I should head over there now," Rey explains.

"Fine Rey, get over there, just stay safe," She gives in.

"Thanks boss, let's go Noah," Rey nods his head and pulls out his Five-Seven Pistol.

"Isn't that in the Commercial district?" Noah asks as he runs after Rey.

Orchid's eyes widen in shock as she realizes he's going to the front lines, "REY!" She yells with fire in her eyes.

* * *

 **Residential District**

 **Specialist Jason 'Chief' Spartan**

* * *

"Sorry Specialist I can't go any lower than this, LZ to hot, but I can drop you off a block from here," The Pilot suggests.

Jason looks at her and shacks his head, "Negative, I'll jump," He assures and gets off his seat and leans out the bullhead.

"What?!" She yells.

"Don't worry I'm a Professional," He assures and jumps down, he was trained to fall from higher attitudes before.

"Specialist!" She calls and tries to go spin the bullhead around to see him but Clark sighs.

"Leave him be Pilot, he knows what's he doing, just get us to the next drop point if you don't mind," He suggests.

"O-of course sir, right away," She says and the bullhead moves on to the next location.

With Chief, dropping from a bullhead that was around 100 yards in the air. He only looks at the approaching ground with winds blowing against him. When he hits the ground he makes a small crater on impact, rubble flies everywhere as he stands up. The only reason why he survived the fall was because of his suit, custom made by Atlas for him to fall as high as the Atmosphere and walk it off without a scratch...in theory. They never actually made it to the Atmosphere before, but with some tests with some Human duds they ended up...surviving...the fall to some degree. To a degree that'll they live to see the other day.

Anyway Chief gets up from the crater and looks in front of him. Vale and Atlas soldiers holding a gateway. Behind Jason is a the homes of Vale's citizens, in front of him, the only way in. He slowly walks toward the gate as the soldiers ahead fight this enemy, with each step the sounds of war fill his head.

"They just keep coming!"

"I'm reloading, cover me,"

"Shit, my gun's overheating,"

"COME GET SOME!"

He hears the soldiers yell at each other as he makes his approach. One Atlas soldier turns around and slightly jumps from Jason's sudden experience.

"It's the Chief!" He says and salutes him.

Some soldiers turn around but other soldiers keep on fighting.

"No way, Chief glad to have you," The current Atlas officer greets Jason with a salute.

"What's the situation?" Jason asks as he pulls out his strange hilt with the word "Unending" carved into it.

"Sir we have Grimm hoards hammering our position, luckily the walls are too high for them to jump across, but the Grimm got smart and started to charge the gate. We're at a bottleneck position but the hoards get harder to kill by the wave, Vale soldiers are running low on ammo and our boys are overcharging their rifles,"

"What about the Paladins? The Knights?" He asks.

"Sir you didn't hear? Someone hacked into the system and turned our bots against us. We disabled our Paladin before it could kill us, but we loss many troops from it,"

"We're clear!" He hears and looks behind the officer. He looks through the gate to find only a large black smoke blinding him from whatever is out there.

"A shame, open the gates I'm going out there," Jason orders.

"Sir what? That's suicide, the moment you step out that gate you'll be torn apart," The Officer warns.

This is when they hear something crashing from the skies, they turn around and find a burning jet falling toward them.

 _"This is Rouge 1, I'm hit and losing control, Mayday Mayday, Rouge 1 is hit-"_ The Vale Radio relays as the jet flies past the gatehouse and crashes outside the wall. The soldiers flinch from the explosion and watch as a large fireball climbs to the heavens.

The moral of the soldiers drops from the loss of another Pilot.

"Rouge 1 do you copy?! Rouge 1 respond, I repeat, Rouge 1 respond," A Vale soldiers calls the pilot with his radio but only gets static.

"Soldier, open the gate," Jason orders.

"Sir but why, you can't go out there!" He pleas but Jason only walks past him.

"I'm going to recover the body, close the gate behind me, and don't open it again till I return with the body," He explains as he walks in front of the closed gate and waits.

"Sir that crash looks to be in the central park, that's more than 200 meters away from here. On top of that we have no one to back you up if you get in trouble. Also Grimm will be on your tail the whole time. Sir please, don't go out there," The Officer pleas.

Jason ignores him and looks at a Vale soldier inside the gate's control room, "Open the gate,"

The Vale soldier looks to Jason then back to the others, who are all watching him, waiting for him to make a move.

"Open the gate soldier, that's an order from your superior," Jason orders firmly.

Having no other option, the Vale soldier pushes a button and the gate slowly rises from the ground.

Everyone watches in silence as the gate rises then Jason walks into enemy territory.

"Be careful Specialist," Someone mumbles as the gates closes behind him.

* * *

 **Agriculture District**

 **Specialist Clark Williams**

* * *

"Thanks for the ride, good luck Scarecrow," Clark taps the side of the bullhead as it lifts off, leaving Clark in a farmer's compound that is temporary acting as a Vale outpost. The farm is what one would expect, a house for the farmers, a barn for the animals, a shack for the tools, and long stretches of land for the food. The barn is the farthest building into the front lines, the rest is just land. Vale soldiers are using their mental suffering to call the Grimm hoards toward them so they don't flank around them and charge deeper into the district. It has been working out so far, with Atlas Air support the Nevermore and Griffins can't touch them, all they have to worry about is the charging Ursai and Beewolves. Those two are the footmen of the Grimm hoards, breaking down the front lines so when the big Grimm creatures show up, Vale with fall.

Thanks to the Farmer's initial defenses of barbed wire around the compound, Vale soldiers used it to form the front lines in the district. It helps because they are big enough to tangle the Grimm in it, giving the soldiers some easy kills to trim down the hoard. The current unit holding the barn is only a small squad of 5 riflemen and 5 auto-riflemen. Clark can see the many magazines and casings on the ground as he approaches the barn, they've been fighting for a long time now.

One riflemen sees Clark and he sighs in relief, "Guys is a specialist! We finally got our backup!" He reports as he stands up and salutes Clark.

"Soldier what's the status of your unit?" Clark gets straight to the point.

"Sir we're running down to our sidearms here and we lost our armor," He reports and points to a blown up APC with large claw marks on it. The .50 cal machine gun is destroyed with its wheels mostly aired out.

"I see, then all we can do is call in for more ammunition," He says.

"That's just the problem sir, our initial position was 100 yards from the barn, just on top of that hilltop in front of us over there. On our retreat we lost our officer, and 10 others. One of those soldiers has the comms unit, that was our only way of calling HQ," The soldier explains, looking at a wide hill in the distance.

Clark rubs his chin, "Then we must get back that radio, we have no other options on the table and the Grimm won't wait for us to get a resupply. We either die or get that radio," He plans.

"Sir I couldn't of said it any better, but we're not cut out for the charge. Most of us got hit on the retreat while others don't even have the moral to even pop their heads out of the barn. The Grimm keep pinning us down in the barn, it's almost the end of us here," He warns.

Clark only shakes his head, "Then I'll handle it, you just get the others ready for another wave. As one man I can sneak past the Grimm hoard if their focuses on the barn," He orders.

The soldier wants to try to persuade him into another plan but Clark looks determined to fight on his own terms, "Y-Yes sir," He assures and runs to the barn and starts barking orders to ready the men.

Clark looks at the hill and realizes that he can't sneak across a 100 yard stretch of land with no cover with hide him with, he needs to charge the hoard head on. The challenge excites him and he actually likes it, he pulls out his Atlas pistol with his right hand and one of his daggers with his other hand. 100 yards is how far the radio is, and in that 100 yards is a pack of Beawulves and Ursai. That grunt was right, it's a suicide mission...a textbook suicide mission.

Williams smirks and lowers himself to the ground to ready himself for what could be the longest 100 yards he ever ran in his entire life. Time seems to slow down for him as he readies himself for his big moment.

 _'100 yards, just 100 yards, kill everything in front of you and you'll be alright. Just get the radio and get back to the barn, get the radio then back to the barn,'_ He readies himself as he clears his mind so he can only hear himself breathing.

Inhale

Exhale

Inhale

Exhale

...

..

.

"HOORAH!" He screams his war cry as he runs toward the big hill.

As he past the barn, he can tell that the soldiers are watching, "Cover the Specialist! Weapons FREE!" He hears as an approaching pack of Beowolves are gun down but the soldiers. For the first 30 yards the soldiers covered him with no problems, but as he moved further out it became harder to keep his six covered.

In sync, Clark watches as flanking Grimm as shot down, leaving him only with the Grimm in front of him. He starts his dance of death by throwing his blade at the Beowulf in front of him. The dagger flies through the air like a boom-a-rang and slices the top half of its head clean off. The wolf bursts into smoke and Clark sprints right through it with his pistol raised in front of him.

The second he sees an enemy he pulled the trigger,

BANG

A Ursa drops to the ground and Clark jumps over it, just to have his dagger soar right under him as it tries to return to its master. He rolls when he lands and stabs another beowulf in the chest then shoots it with the barrel of the pistol just below its chin.

That all was just another 20 yards with 50 more to go, Clark keeps a move on and runs 30 yards just shooting his enemies in the head. Making every shot count because if he didn't, he would die instantly. The heat of battle is putting a lot of pressure on Clark but lucky training has put him cool as ice under pressure.

Bang

Bang

Bang

20 yards past and Clark finally makes it to the hill top, but he doesn't notice that during those 20 yards, Grimm reinforcements never came. Clark searches the bodies quickly, ignoring how mutated the bodies were and how some were torn into two, ripped open like a cardboard box. or simply in pieces scattered all over the hill.

Clark finds the radio man dead at the tree on the hilltop, back against the tree bark. He quickly loots the dead solder for the radio and finds it in his hand. After a few moments of struggling with its stiff hand, he takes the radio and looks back at the barn.

"I got it...now all I have to do is get back to the barn," He mumbles to himself but the sounds of a mechanized beast puts him on guard.

He takes cover behind the tree and peeks his head out of cover, his eyes widen to find several White Fang occupied Paladins walking toward the hill with infantry walking behind them. It clicks in his head that they're going to bombard the Barn so the Grimm can charge deeper into the district. With no other choice he makes a break for the barn while he turns on the radio.

"GET OUT OF THE BARN!" He yells into the radio as he runs down the valley of crops.

All he gets is static, he tries to wave at the soldiers in the barn but gets no response.

"Enemy paladins inbound! Get out of the BARN!" He orders again and grits his teeth as he goes into an all-out sprint to warn the others before it is too late.

He can see the soldiers in the barn waving at him but he only yells at them again, "White FANG INBOUND!" He tries to yell but the sounds of rockets silence his warning. The night sky brightens from the swarm of rockets clouding the heavens, this finally gives the Vale soldiers the warning and they begin to abandon the barn, but they were too late.

"NO!" Clark yells as he reaches out to the barn as 50 rockets bombard the barn, the explosion creates a shockwave so powerful that it pushes Clark off his feet and on his back. He lands on the dirt hard and air escapes his lungs as a ringing sound fills his ears. He failed to warn the others in time and now they are all blown to bits. As he lies on the dirt, his vision blurs and the only thing he can see is the fire ball that ended the lives of many Vale soldiers, can gave Vale only another entrance for the grand assault.

* * *

 **Amity Fly-zone 10 minutes earlier**

 **Atlas Computer Specialist Gizmo**

* * *

"Sir it seems that the only rouge airship is the AAS Indigo, the White Fang must of got the prisoners out and they assumed the ship's command," Gizmo reports as the Atlas Dropship flies toward the AAS Indigo with General Ironwood's ship flying right beside them.

 _"Then we must eliminate the threat ASAP, Sargent, breach from docking bay Sierra and clear out this threat. The Knights and I will land in docking bay Alpha and push our way to the bridge in the meantime,"_ He hears Ironwood order on the comms.

"Affirmative sir, the men and I will regroup with you once we're done clearing out the White Fang," Gizmo assures as he watches a flaming bullhead fly past them with a Nevermore on its tail, another lost for the Atlas Military.

Gizmo punches the closest wall to him, "Damn it," He mumbles, whoever took over the ship has killed many Atlas soldiers and civilians. He vows to avenge their deaths by retaking the skies, starting with the AAS Indigo.

A minute later from flying Gizmo hears an alarm from his hud, it shows a black queen chest piece and videos of Knights and Paladins turning red then attacking friendly troops. The impossible was yet again made into a reality and Gizmo immediately calls Ironwood," Sir the Knights there-" He starts but he watches as the General's ship explodes and starts to loose altitude.

The pilot and the men on the ship watch as their General crash toward the ground, as it falls out of site, Gizmo feels rage take over his body, "Those bastards!" He yells and looks behind him.

Five Atlas soldiers look at him with fear, they just lost their highest ranking officer and they look to Gizmo for answers, he's the only officer present in the ship, "Gizmo...what is your orders?" One soldier asks.

The ship is filled with silence as the 'death' of General Ironwood sinks in but it doesn't take long before Gizmo takes the initiative, "Men, we are taking that damn Airship down, those were HIS last orders and we will complete them. Pilot get us to the designated docking bay, men, get ready for combat," He orders as he picks up his M134 minigun resting on a custom stand just for his gun.

"Hoorah!" The men yell as the dropship invades the docking bay, Sierra. Filled with determination they will avenge their General's death and kill whoever stands in their way.

Entering the docking bay, they can already see other bullheads with the White Fang emblem as they land. When they land, White Fang sentries call in the retaliation of Atlas troops.

The squad of six men storm the docking bay with the soldiers already firing at the white fang units calling in their invasion. The docking bay sounds an alarm as the white fang soldiers are eliminated from the small firefight. The pilot pulls out her magnum and follows Gizmo off the dropship. With the docking bay cleared, she jogs across the docking bay to reach some stairs to get to a control room.

The squad all stack up on the second floor of the docking bay right next to a door that leads into the airship. Gizmo walks in front of the door then looks at the pilot.

"You stay here, you are our only way out once we blow this ship from the inside," He orders.

"Yes sir, I'll make sure the white fang don't send in more reinforcements," She assures and presses some buttons on the console of the control room, it closes down the docking bay by trapping the room from the rest of the world with a steel hanger gate. She repeats this with the rest of the docking bays so they Airship can't deploy or receive any more bullheads or dropships.

Gizmo nods and looks back at the door then raises his minigun at the door, "Open it," He whispers and a soldier hugging the wall goes to the keypad next to him and punches in a six-digit code.

The door opens with a satisfying beep and the door opens by sliding upward, instantly Gizmo spots White Fang infantry waiting for him in the hallway in front of him and he opens spins up his minigun. He can see the fear in the soldiers eyes as the points his weapon of death at them.

"JUGGERNAUT!" He hears as he watches four tangos run for the other door at the end of the hall.

In a flash the minigun sprays a load of dust bullets at the soldiers, casing fall from the gun as bullets either hit a wall or a body. He makes one single strafe attack and one by one the soldier fall to the ground dead with their blood painting the walls or the floor beneath them.

Gizmo walks down the hallway for a few steps then the squad behind him starts flooding in to assist him.

'That's one room cleared, a whole airship to go,' Gizmo jokes as he steps in another room and repeats the incident of the hallway all over again.

...

..

.

Room by room Gizmo and his team cleared out the Airship, they didn't know how many White Fang units were in this ship but it was enough to take this ship out. It didn't take long as the white fang soldier ended up like the dead Atlas crew of the ship. Now the squad is just in front of the bridge's entrance, stacking up on the door same as they did in every room they have cleared, but this room is different, it's the final room they have to clear to capture the ship. Gizmo stands in front of the door for a few moments to calm his nerves then he takes a step forward, but a voice makes him freeze.

"Little Red, you came to save the day once again oh aren't you just a hero this kingdom needs," He hears a voice, a voice of a man he can't forget. Roman Torchwick, that bastard,

'So you are the one that took over the ship...this is going to be fun,' Gizmo jokes and he points to the door, commanding the others to breach with him.

The solders quickly run past him and they breach the room with rifles raised, "Freeze! Drop your weapons and get on the ground!" The soldiers bark orders as they find three people in the bridge, surrounded with the dead bodies of the officers that once commanded the ship.

Roman raises his hands teasingly as he looks at the woman at his side, who is Neo with her weapon drawn, pointing at the last person...Ruby, "Oh the cavalry finally arrived," He jokes, but he slowly starts to walk backwards toward an open window.

"Roman it's over! Surrender now or we will shoot you!" Gizmo orders as he aims his minigun at Roman.

Torchwick only smirks and looks at Ruby, waiting for him to make a move, "Sorry Red but it seems it's our time to leave, Neo," He calls to his partner in crime.

"Not so fast!" Gizmo yells and spins up his minigun then fires at the two.

Ruby takes cover as the bullets fly, but Gizmo's actions were in vain as Neo covers the two with her umbrella. The other soldiers are firing at her too but they can't get a shot on Torchwick.

"TORCHWICK!" Gizmo calls as the two jump out of the window with Roman smiling brightly of his grand escape. The men run to the window to find Roman and Neo free falling from the Airship, but they won't die because they are wearing parachutes.

"DROP YOUR WEAPON!" He hears and turns to find two of his men pointing their rifles at Ruby, who is scared out of her mind.

Gizmo puts down his minigun, which is out of ammo, and shakes his head, "Stand down, she's a friendly," He orders, remembering Ruby from the group of kids he saw back on the Amity.

"Sir," The men mutter as they salute him then begin to check the bodies around the bridge.

"What in god's name are you doing here?" Gizmo asks.

Ruby scratches her head sheepishly, "Well I was here for a reason, but that reason jumped out of the window," She jokes.

Before Gizmo could respond, he hears a beep on the main console, he finds the main screen covered in the same chess piece he saw on his hud when General Ironwood's ship exploded.

He quickly gets to the console and begins to check the whole system to find out what is wrong with the bots. He types on the keyboard as they hear an explosion somewhere in the ship.

The men stagger from the blast, "Sir we're out of time we gotta to go!" A soldier warns, the White Fang had a trump card if they failed to keep the ship, blow it up to Hell. They didn't have time to defuse them all so they decided to disarm a few then head to the bridge to stop the bots from going rouge.

"I can't disarm this virus...shit I need to manually fight it with an anti-virus," Gizmo mumbles to himself as he takes off his helmet drops it to the ground then continues to type an anti-virus to fight the virus.

"Sir!?" He hears but he ignores him, this virus is tougher than he thought and it's going to take him longer than expected to clean it up.

"Get out of here, I need to take out this virus!" He orders, typing faster and faster to keep up with the virus.

"But sir we can't just leave-" A soldier insists to stay.

"LEAVE! That's an order soldier, get out of here!" He yells.

The squad of soldiers look at Gizmo as another bomb goes off, "Sir it's been an honor! We're leaving, stack up on me!" A soldier takes command and leaves the room with the other soldiers hesitantly following him, but the last soldier looks at Ruby,

"That means you too, let's get out of here," He says.

Ruby only looks at him and shakes her head. The soldier grits his teeth and runs after his unit. She watches Gizmo type on the console determinedly.

"Why aren't you leaving?" He mumbles as he wipes some sweat off his forehead.

"Because you're aren't leaving," She says.

This makes him stop typing and the screen turns blue, the virus is erased, but he can't leave, once the anti-virus has fully scanned the system, he has to put in a code so that the anti-virus will stay to make sure the bots don't lose control again, but that process takes 5 minutes. In 8 the ship will be a giant steel graveyard.

He sighs and realizes he's going to die on this ship, but he won't let Ruby die on his watch. So he walks over to a storage container and takes out a fresh parachute then walks back to Ruby.

"Wait! What are you doing?" Ruby asks, taking a few steps back but finds a wall stopping her in her tracks.

"I am a soldier, my job is to protect the people," He says as he straps the parachute to Ruby's back firmly so she can't take it off.

Ruby tries to resist but his grip is too strong, "Stop it! Come with me, you'll die if you stay here!" She cries.

Gizmo only looks at her with soft eyes as Ruby finds herself in front of a window, "Sometimes you can't save them all," He says as he rips off his Atlas dogs tags and puts them in Ruby's hands.

She looks at him with fear as she realizes what he's going to do, he's gonna make her jump off the ship without him, "Wait don't-" She pleas but Gizmo only makes her catch her scythe.

He then picks Ruby up by the collar the looks at her straight in the eyes, "Tell 'em to make this count!" He orders and throws her toward the window.

Ruby screams as she crashes through the window and begins to free fall off the airship like Roman and Neo did. She watches as the AAS Indigo turn into a fiery ball of death as she falls down to the ground slowly but surely.

...

..

.

Gizmo braces himself for impact as the airship crashes to ground faster and faster with each passing second. He watches as the screen in front of him prompts him to put in the code that made him stay.

He quickly puts in the code but stops half way as a bomb goes off in front behind the console, he flies back and feels his back crash right under a platform that overlooks the bridge. He screams in pain, he breathes quickly as he looks down to find his chest filled with shrapnel, it was so much that it even pinned him to the wall behind him.

He coughs up blood as he looks at the console he grits his teeth, 'I'm not done till I say I'm done!' He tries to rally himself as he slowly moves forward. Each second is unbearable, he ignores the view of the approaching ground as he tries to free himself again, but it's all in vain. He's too weak to move, he lost a lot of blood already and he can feel his end approaching soon.

 _'I'm sorry everyone...I fail-'_ He gives up but the airship slams crashes into the Emerald forest, the impact sends him flying forward and into the console. He grunts in pain too tired to scream, his face slammed into the screen and the glass scattered and blinded the left side of his face. In the final moments of his life he slowly inputs the remainder of the code with his bloodied fingers. He hears the same satisfying beep and feels relieved that he completed his final mission, his final order.

 _'Nevermind...'_ He jokes to himself then lets out his final breath. then falls on his back with his arms wide open, he died before he hit the floor.

Gizmo lies with his eyes closed with a smile on his face. In the corner is his helmet,

 _"Gizmo! Gizmo do you copy!? You did it! You lucky bastard the knights and paladin are all deactivated!"_ A soldier's voice echoes in the dead bridge, destroyed with fire, blood, and shrapnel everywhere.

...

..

.

It's a shame that the dead can speak.

* * *

 **Commercial District**

 **Atlas Specialist Scarecrow**

 **A hour before the AAS Indigo blew up**

* * *

"Dropped him!"

"Sniper on the rooftop!"

"Got 'em!"

"Deploying smoke!"

Vale and Atlas soldier yell at each other kills and orders while Scarecrow jumps out of the bullhead. It flies away as soon as he touches the ground.

 _"Good luck Metal 1,"_ The pilot says and returns to base to refuel.

He doesn't say a word as he looks around. He finds himself in a mall, a big one in fact, three stories high. He stands in at a side entrance into the mall, in front of the mall is where the fight is at, but the soldiers are falling back to his position.

He takes cover behind a concrete barricade with is M14 ready for action, "Retreating already?" He mumbles to himself as he watches a platoon of men (30 troops) from Vale and Atlas run out of the Mall and around the entrance.

An Atlas soldier jumps over Scarecrow's cover and hides with him, his eyes widen when he finds him, "Specialist?! How long have you been here?" He asks.

"I just got here, why is everyone retreating?" He gets straight to the point.

"The plaza...we lost it, the SWAT team that was set up there, all of them are dead. Titan company had to back off because of those damn Paladins. If we took out one of their paladins they took out three of our tanks. We are the reinforcements but they just keep coming...fuck...they keep pushing us back and we keep losing more and more-" The soldier reports.

"Shut up, stay focused, you'll bring the Grimm into this firefight if you keep thinking like that. I'm taking command of this front line, orders from General Orchid," He explains.

Atlas nods his head instantly, "Yes sir, just tell us want to do,"

Scarecrow pops his head out of cover and notices that no White Fang are running toward this position and he can still hear gunfire in the mall.

"Who's still in there?" He asks.

"It's VPS sir, shit they wanted to hold off the White Fang so we can retreat...crazy sons of bitches," The solder explains.

Scarecrow tilts his head as he spots an APC behind their cover in the middle of the street.

"What's wrong with that APC?" He asks.

"Engine's shot up to hell sir, but I think the gun is still working," The soldier gets the hint Scarecrow was giving off.

"Then get a crew in there to man that gun, then I want everyone over watching this entrance to cover VPS when they fall back, is that understood?!" He orders sternly.

"Y-yes sir, I'll get right on it! Hey you two, on me!" He assures and starts barking orders as the Atlas soldiers.

He watches as the Atlas and Vale soldier wait for VPS to retreat as three Atlas soldiers get in the APC.

"HERE THEY COME!" A Vale soldier reports as he reloads his M16.

Scarecrow spots the famous Vale recon unit sprint after them, "Vale soldiers, conserve your ammo! Atlas soldiers cover them!" He orders and changes his current firing mode to semi-auto, changing the ammo to piercing blue dust rounds.

Vale soldiers help out with spotting while Atlas soldiers fire at the faunus soldiers that are engaging the retreating VPS. The retreat is a success, but Scarecrow immediately spots one of the soldiers is limping because of a bullet hole behind his right calf.

"Holy shit...you made it!" One of the Vale soldiers cries in joy.

He watches as a woman with blue hair orders the squad behind cover on the left side of the entrance, where all the Vale soldiers are located.

"How's your leg Jack?" She asks the bleeding man.

"Oh this scratch? I never felt so alive! When's the last time I actually got shot!? This is awesome!" He jokes and gives the lady a thumbs up.

The armored soldier of VPS talks to a Vale soldier about ammo while another soldier, with a Vale version of the M14 in his hands, checks his ammo supply, but one soldier catches his eye, another woman with an Atlas rifle in her hands but a VPS uniform. She even has a beret of the Atlas unit ASTU.

He remembers her instantly, "Nila Indigo," He mumbles and Nila looks at him.

"Scarecrow? You're here? Ironwood put you on the front lines,"

"Sounds about right," He mumbles.

"Are you ready for another wave?" Alice, the VPS leader, interrupts.

"Yes ma'am," Nila assures as Alice looks at Scarecrow.

"I thought you were supposed to be protecting General Orchid, did she sent you out here?" She asks.

"Yes," He answers bluntly.

"Thought so, anyway we got another company of White Fang on their way..." She starts as an explosion in the Mall shakes the Mall.

"After they shake off that blast, we got 5 minutes to set up, anyone need ammo? Need to patch up? Do it now because we won't have time during the firefight," She warns.

People start to prepare for the next wave while Nila looks at the Amity in the distance. Ashley notices this and she rubs her shoulder, "I'm sure Rey's alright, Atlas has that whole stadium covered," She assures.

Nile nods her head, Rey has been on her mind this whole time she's been out here fighting. When the Amity was attacked she only got more worried for him. She wants to be at his side fighting but duty calls, she'll find her way to him, one way or another. If she was going to die in this fight, she wanted to die with the one she loved. The five minutes to set up flies back quickly and the first White Fang soldiers is seen rushing his enemies hold up at the entrance.

The firefight begins with bullets flying, it didn't take long before the first White Fang soldier to die from catching an unhealthy dose of bullets. Both the attackers and the defenders begin to lose some of their fighting force, with the defensive force holding out longer than the charging attackers. So much death surrounds the outlet that White Fang bodies are starting fill up the entrance. It was a miracle that the White Fang didn't flank the defenders yet. If they did, the faunus would have to go around a whole other block to get behind their enemies.

Down to 15 troops, including VPS, the survivors are having a hard time holding the line. This isn't a surprise for they have been fighting for one hour straight and on the battlefield that is a lifetime.

VPS still stand strong with Scarecrow as the remaining soldiers begin to lose their moral from all the dead bodies around them, it didn't help either that Jack is trying to patch up a soldier that got shot in the chest by a sniper.

As bullets threaten to take his life he continues to wrap bandages around his wound, "Come on damn it, you'll be fine alright, you still need to buy us a beer once this is over!" He jokes, trying to lighten the mood.

An Atlas soldier is engaging the enemy infantry right behind Jack. He pops out of cover just to get shot in the right shoulder, he spins from the force but his finger is still on the trigger. He fires his rifle as he falls dead on the ground, the bullets makes everyone panic as some friendly troops are shot from him. Jack is one of them, the bullet storm runs over his bad leg, putting two more bullets to add to the damage. He screams in pain and drops to the floor.

"Arh! Fuck my leg...WHERE'S MY COVER!?" He yells as he draws his pistol and blinds fire from his cover.

He looks to his patient to find him dead with a bullet caught in his neck, "...He's dead," He reports then begins to patch up his shot up leg, luckily it isn't bad enough so he couldn't walk, he could get up if they had to retreat but hell he's gonna be slow as a turtle if he had to run.

"There's just too many of them! Where are they all coming from!?" Cobra yells as he fires another fresh magazine into the faunus troops.

"Keep shooting! They're going to learn sooner or later that they won't take us down!" Alice rallies and throws a grenade into the outlet.

They hear a group of enemy soldiers yell to run as the grenade goes off, many hostiles die from the shrapnel of the grenade.

"Ha ha take that you sons of b-" A soldier taunts but the sounds of a larger explosion catch his and everyone's attention.

They turn around to find one of the Atlas Airships crashing toward the ground in a ball of fire, "Oh shit...that's the AAS Indigo!" An Atlas soldier explains and points to the falling ship.

Instantly everyone realizes that they just lost their air support and it's only a matter of time before Nevermores and Griffins start invading their position. They have to retreat as soon as possible if they want to continue to hold the district.

VPS continues to hold off the White Fang while Scarecrow organizes a mass retreat, but he's having a hard time finding where to set up. He stands in the open looking for another place to capture, exposing him to a sniper with its laser pointed at his head.

"Get down!" Hybrid orders and tries to take out the sniper but the bastard is just out of his line of sight.

Scarecrow ignores his call and turns around, spotting the sniper lying prone on a rooftop overlooking his position. He hears a sniper round clack in the air, but he doesn't catch a bullet. He watches the prone figure lay there not moving as his rifle falls to the ground floor. he's dead. He looks around to find where the other sniper shot from but finds no one.

 _"That one was on the house, how about you guys haul ass out of there yeah?"_ He hears on his comms.

"Where are you?" He asks.

 _"Down the street, you see the parking lot compound, get out of there I'll cover your retreat,"_ The sniper orders.

"..." Scarecrow doesn't respond but he does start command his troops to make a full retreat deeper into the district.

This savor sniper is the gun-for-hire Noah Sterben, he lies prone on the rooftop of the 5 story parking lot compound. His sniper nest has the whole outlet entrance covered. Down below he has all the cars and alleyways filled with C4 all connected to one detonator. That's his trump card once he has to retreat. For the ambush, he has the sidewalks hiding several claymores while the main street has a few anti-armor mines for any Paladins that feel lucky to chase after the retreating company of Vale and Atlas troops.

 _"You sure this is gonna work?" F_ allen hears on his comms. He looks down to the ground floor to find Rey scouting out the outlet with some binoculars.

"I got this whole compound loaded with explosives, I think I can hold out for a few minutes," He assures.

 _"Okay, but if I just stay I could help you out a bit,"_ Rey offers, he knows that the mercenary is going to stay back after the retreat is finished to keep the White Fang occupied before air support arrives.

"No you need to get back to Ashley at the store, aren't you her husband or something?" The sniper asks as he fires his rifle, which makes a poor faunus lose his head.

 _"W-we aren't like that,"_ He explains and waves his Five-Seven pistol at him sheepishly.

"Well I don't care if she's your girlfriend or your mistress, she'll have my head if you don't survive this fight. So might as well get with her now before you get killed," He suggests.

Rey takes a moment to plan his next move. If he leaves then Noah could die defending this compound, but if stays then Ashley probably will be looking for him, leaving Mia all alone and in danger. He has to choose who he wants to die with basically, Noah, or Ashley. Rey knows that Noah can handle himself, but Mia can't she's just a child. That's when he clicks in his head that he wants to return to Ashley.

He looks up to Fallen on the rooftop and waves, _"You go kick some ass for me yeah!?"_ He yells.

"Yeah for sure, I got this under control, you just get back to Ashley," Noah assures and fires again, killing another White Fang soldier.

Rey then hops over the concrete wall that surrounds the compound then jogs his way back to Blades-N-Bullets, where Ashley is waiting for her, with fire in his eyes, this is going to be the fight of his life.

Noah on the other hand is calm and cool as he covers the retreating soldiers, hell the White Fang are too scared to pop to their heads out for they already lost 5 guys from him already. Some try to search for him but the concrete jungle around them is too thick for them to spot the lens flare from the rifle.

 _'I hope I get a bonus check for this,'_ He jokes and lets his rifle cool down.

* * *

 **The Afterlife**

* * *

A bloodied chibi man walks in a realm of pure white with blood trailing behind him. This man is Syrian, the goat faunas that got shot up at the beginning at the fall. He finds a large building and walks in, strangely he doesn't feel the pain of the bullets that make him ooze out blood from his body. He walks and finds it empty.

"That sucks...am I the first one to die?" He mumbles and looks around the room after he closes the door behind him.

It's a bar with many games to play from, like pool, Time Crisis, darts, and even karaoke. He takes a seat at the bar to find a woman on the other side looking at some papers.

She hears him sit down, "Syrian right? Cause of death was a bullet to the heart?" She asks and turns around, it's Grayfia.

"That sounds about right, so when do the others show up?" He asks.

"Depends when they die, we'll get this party started once everyone gets here," She assures and marks his name off her list of name that die.

"So what do I do now?" He asks.

"We'll go choose your fancy for now, you got this whole building to yourself so go have some fun. You did die after all," She explains then goes back to her list of names.

The faunus nods his head and makes himself a glass of water before he explores the building. It's a shame he didn't ask about his broken body as he pains the floor with his blood as he looks around.

"This place is pretty big," He mumbles, a lot of people must be dying today to have this big of a building.

After playing some of the arcade games he checks out the karaoke game, he picks up the mic and looks through the songs.

"Wow they got all sorts of genres on this...but how can you sing daycore?" He chuckles to himself then picks a song.

The room darkens and a spotlights shines on him, a slow guitar starts to play and the screen in front of him starts popping up with lyrics.

"She seems dressed in all of me. Stretched across my shame. All the torment and the pain leaked through and covered me," He sings a slow yet sad song as he beings to remember what he left behind after he died.

"I'd do anything to have her to myself, just to have her for myself. Now I don't know what to do, I don't know what to do, when she makes me sad,"

He pauses as he hums to the tune of the song while the next verse comes up.

"She is everything to me, the unrequited dream. A song that no one sings the unattainable. She's a myth that I have to believe in, all I need to make it real is one more reason,"

"I don't know what to do, I don't know what to do, when she makes me sad,"

"But I won't let this build up inside of me, but I won't let this build up inside of me, but I won't let this build up inside of me, but I won't let this build up inside of me," He repeats himself, starting feel a little sad from singing this song.

"I catch in my throat, choke, torn into pieces I won't, no. I don't want to be this,"

"But I won't let this build up inside of me (Won't let this build up inside of me) I won't let this build up inside of me (Won't let this build up inside of me) I won't let this build up inside of me (Won't let this build up inside of me) I won't let this build up inside of me (Won't let this build up inside of me, won't let this build up inside of me)," He repeats softly with the voices of others singing in the background.

"She isn't real! (Won't let this build up inside of me) I can't make her real (Won't let this build up inside of me) She isn't real (Won't let this build up inside of me) I can't make her real (Won't let this build up inside of me)," A tear runs down his cheek as he finishes the song and the music softens to a close.

He puts back the mic and looks up to the ceiling, "I'm sorry everyone..." He whispers and wipes the tears off his face.

* * *

 **Here's the next installment of the fall of beacon and Atlas lost a lot but this is only the beginning.**

 **This is slightly longer than usual 'cause of the Airship scene, that one I actually knew what was I doing for once, surprising yes?**

 **Anyway I would like to thank everyone who joined up to fight and I hope that they like their parts in this chapter, those who didn't get shown will have their glory, I'll make sure of it next chapter for sure.**

 **Does anyone know the name of the song in the chibi? short that Syrian sang?**

 **Reviews:**

 **MaxwellOverdrive: That sounds like a chibi short to me...*initiate planning Gentlemen!***

 **Guest: Natsu will unlock dragon force when he gets more training from a certain buddy of his that been at his side since the beginning of this story. He won't go as far as becoming a dragon 'cause he's just beginning in dragon force. Will Natsu save Pyrrha and KILL Cinder? Whoa Cinder is Natsu's mate he won't cross that line. As I hinted at before...Natsu never takes sides between his mates. Two dragon will take care of the Grimm Wyvern...or will they? They might die but hey that's war for ya. Don't worry about Adam, Natsu will have his showdown with him for hurting a very special woman to him. That is true Natsu isn't affected by dust so Adam's basic attacks won't do jack against him, who knows their fight might be won before it even begins.**

 **Natsu won't meet Salem yet, she is planning to capture him but I already said too much...whoops.**

 **The reasons why I haven't been working on TPHH was because of my others stories Beyond The Summer Season and my NEW story Sweet Release Of Death. On top of that I am also working on a coop story with my Beta Reader JBallinR12 in the story Family means Everything. If one didn't know yet...I'm advertising my stories...hehe I'm BAD!**

 **Codeword: Vermillion**

 **If you like this chapter then I thank you and I hope to catch in the next one!**

 **Till Next Time!**

* * *

 **Read by JBallinR12**


	35. Inside The Broken

**"Life and Death are both equally terrifying," Speaking**

 _ **''Hoorah," Communications**_

 _ **'The body count only increases,' Thinking.**_

* * *

Phantoms

* * *

In the Emerald Forest is where Maggie and Irene side during the invasion. They've been fighting off the abnormal amounts of Grimm in the area with their dragon might. Their strength is unmatched by any of the Grimm they've encounter and at this rate they'll clear out the whole Grimm threat in the Forest in a matter of a few hours.

Irene and Maggie are back to back fighting off a Grimm hoard of tiny hoard of Ursai, Beowulves, Nevermores, and other Grimm species. In a duet of orange and purple the two dance to the song of death as they spew fire around them to defeat the black plague that surrounds them.

Irene spins her tail to clear the Grimm around her while breathing in deeply, as she spins she lets out a beam of orange fire that spins around her. With a combination of beauty and death she destroys the Grimm and the forest around her.

Black smoke covers her but she raises her scaly head above the smoke and screams a loud roar to assert her dominance on the field of battle.

Maggie on the other hand glows purple in her battle mode, two horns stick up on her head with the tips glowing purple. Scales around her glow purple as she raises her wings into the air, showing a terrifying sight of her fury. Many tiny Grimm try to climb on her but she only rolls to crush them under her weight. This is where her clumsiness comes in handy, at her size she can crush anything if she falls on it. Using the power of her clumsy ways and her purple flame she clears out the hoard on her side.

Black smoke covers the two but they are unscathed from the conflict, Irene looks at Maggie and finds that she is also okay. Irene grumbles of the mess they made but something catches their attention. The sounds of another roar fills their ears. They turn to the night skies to find a strange looking metal beast falling from sky, but that didn't make the roar, it's a darker figure flying next to it.

The sight makes the two go on their guard, a beast of black scales, an exoskeleton, red eyes and bat-like wings. Maggie can sense its power while Irene knows exactly what this enemy is. Natsu's nemesis, his goal, it's the Grimm Wyvern.

They watch as the Grimm Wyvern soars in the sky, looking for a target, they don't know where it came from but it spotted them. The Grimm roars a challenging roar and fires a black fire ball at Maggie. The attack is too fast for Maggie to sense as it closes in on her head, but Irene counters with her own fire ball to destroy the projectile.

Maggie and Irene watch as the Grimm Wyvern land 50 yards away from them, watching the two with its many red eyes. The three ready themselves for battle by clearing their minds and readying their claws. For a minute straight they wait for one to make the first move, during that whole time the sounds of war in Vale whisper in their ears as the three circle around each other.

Watching Grimm refuse to intervene against the three dragons for their power combined is leagues above them, simply trying to watch is too much for them, fear consumes them and they run off in the opposite direction to flee. After waiting Maggie nudges Irene, growling at her to leave.

Irene's eyes widen and she shakes her head,

 _'I can't leave you!'_ She 'says'.

Maggie nudges her again as her horns glow a bright purple, she is challenging the Wyvern to a duel between two beasts, between two creatures of the fire. Dragons have the utmost respect for duels and challengers. Even though their enemy is not a dragon Irene will honor Maggie's request...but not willingly.

She huffs in worry and bows her head, slowly backing away from the Maggie to fight this Dragon impostor. Maggie nods in thanks and looks back the Grimm, readying herself for the fight of her life. Melinda always told her that a duel is the ultimate way to prove your strength, so she'll prove to Irene, prove to her mother that she can fight, she can stand her own against the Grimm.

Irene watches from a safe distance but before the fight can even start, the danger inside the city calls to her, her friends are in trouble, Natsu is in trouble and he needs her help. She looks back to Maggie then to the city, she decides that Maggie and handle herself in this duel. So she roars to cheer Maggie on then she flaps her wings, leaving toward the city to help her human friends.

Maggie notices her departure but her mind is on this Grimm Dragon in front of her. Now without Irene's presence, she can't protect her now, Maggie can go all out now. So the purple dragon roars, spewing fire into the sky to show her power.

The Wyvern doesn't care and opens its large mouth, showing it's gory insides with mangled flesh threatens to rip apart the more it opens its large mouth. This doesn't deter Maggie one bit as she feels her power increase, her horns glow brighter as she can hear the gunfire in the city silence. She has made the battlefield her domain with all her senses focuses on one thing, her enemy.

Her enemy on the other hand watched as its environment darken that it can barely see 10 yards in front of it. In completed darkness like it was teleported to the void itself. Such darkness is like a never ending shadow that circles around him.

It looks around it to look find Maggie but it can only make out a purple light the flashes in the darkness for a moment then it turns off. Confuses the wyvern marks everywhere as the enemy and starts to slash out in the darkness desperately to find its enemy.

Maggie only circles her enemy on all her six legs quickly to give off the assumption that she can teleport. Flashing her purple horns from time to time to confuse her enemy to make the Wyvern end up to its confused state it is in now.

Now Maggie knows the Grimm is confuses and she goes in for a quick slash attack. From the darkness a three slash flash blinds the Wyvern as a sharp claw rips its flesh and makes black blood spurt out from the wound. The wyvern roars in pain as a barrage of slashes rip open it's body, the claws are too sharp and they rip through its natural armor.

Blinding and bleeding the Grimm tries to fight back but Maggie is too fast and the darkness is blinding it. In a last attempt to defend itself it sweeps its tail to clear a moment to counter. Maggie is forced to fall back to the darkness as the wyvern spews out fire while spinning to clear the space around it. Maggie protects herself by covering herself with her wings as the black tornado hits her.

The flame is more powerful than she thought and she is pushed back from the force as the fire slowly burns away her scales. The burning pain makes her huff a little but it's not enough to take her down. As the tornado fire ends Maggie instantly tackles the Wyvern down to the ground with her wings pinning it down to the ground her front legs tearing, ripping, and clawing its stomach.

The Wyvern is too weak to lift the dragon off it as it is gutted open, but it doesn't open its mouth and bites her right front leg, the sharp teeth dig into the flesh and makes Maggie cry in pain then she tries to free herself. The Wyvern doesn't let up as it opens its mouth even more that it's whole neck rips open in a disgusting manner, Maggie is too late to free her arm as the wyvern clamps its entire mouth around her right arm and shuts it tight.

Right there and then Maggie's right arm is firmly in the Wyvern's mouth. The pain of her arm's flesh being chew on is traumatic as she pulls away from it but it grips only tighter on her arm, making the pain for her. It didn't take long before the Grimm crew right through her arm, mangled, chewed, and destroyed Maggie's arm is nothing but a chew toy now. Still in the fight Maggie pulls back her arm for one last time, but this tears her arm right off. Her upper arm is freed but the rest is ripped off still inside the monster's mouth.

Her blood sprays all over the Grimm's body as it spits out her arm and breathes deeply. Maggie tries to flee but she can feel several spikes shoot into her stomach. She looks down to find 5 spikes sticking out of her stomach with her blood running down them.

She senses the Wyvern charging up another roar and she tries to flee, but the Wyvern fires away and it hits Maggie dead on the face.

...

..

.

She falls limp right after the attack as one of her horns is cleanly cut off her head.

* * *

 **Commercial District**

 **Mercenary Noah Sterben**

* * *

Fallen 01 lies down prone on the parking lot rooftop waiting for his enemy to cross his minefield down below. He is all by himself now, all allied forces have retreated deeper into the city while White Fang and Grimm infantry ravage the land they've taken.

He watches as a group of White Fang infantry walk up the street toward the parking lot with 4 Paladins marching behind them. Right in the middle of his minefield. Noah didn't exactly have a plan to retreat but he does have a plan to hold off the White Fang for a little while. Once the mines go off he'll open fire and if the infantry spot him on the rooftop then they'll just get blown up on the way to the top floor. He managed to plant claymores from the 3 floor and up before this platoon of White Fang showed up.

His Hud tells him the radius of the mines' explosions as he searches for a target to take out first. While he searches the White Fang look around, waiting for any ambushes for them as they walk down the street, but as they walk they don't see what's right at their feet.

Noah watches as the point man of the White Fang looks up as he steps on a pile of rubble in the middle of the street, a claymore. Everyone hears a click and in a flash 5 soldier are consumed in a smoke as little pellets drills into their bodies.

In the chaos one by one the claymores and anti-armor mines go off in the street below. The soldier scatter like cockroaches looking for cover, some only activate more claymores and others are shot in the head by a sniper.

The platoon of White Fang is completed wiped out along with the Paladin unit, but that didn't stop Noah, he watches as an fresh new company of soldiers run up the steep street toward the parking lot, assuming where a small ambushing fighting force is hiding. They spot Fallen's scope lens flare and point at him then take pot shots at him.

It was only a matter of time before the infantry breached into the parking lot compound and climbed the parking lot levels. They though Fallen was a small fire fighting force hold up in the parking lot.

Under fire, Noah crouches and draws his duel akimbo MI9II's then runs down the runway to the 4th floor. Explosions go off in the parking lot as White Fang troops step on claymores. The ambush was a somewhat a success so he must retreat. He slows down to a walk was he points his pistols at the runway in front of him.

Two White Fang heads pop out of the concrete wall and Noah instantly fires, the two drop dead from a bullet in each of their skulls. Noah takes cover behind a concrete pillar as another soldier runs up the ramp way and fires his rifle.

Noah flinches as bullets fly past him but he grabs one of his throwing knifes and chucks it at the trooper. He drops on his back with a knife drilled into his neck. Hearing more units on their way to his location Noah holsters his pistols and draws his two arming swords.

4 soldiers reach the 4th floor and they all armed themselves with dusted infused machetes. Noah then walks out of cover with his blades drawn. He doesn't say a word as the soldiers charge him, one with an overhead strike and another with a side slash.

Noah dodges the first troops and blocks the second one with one of his arming swords. He pushes him back and stabs him in the chest. Noah ducks a swing that almost takes off his head and returns with a upward cut. This slices his chin wide open and he falls back on the ground with blood spewing out of his gaping wound.

Noah doesn't waste any more time and attacks the remaining two soldiers then quickly cuts them down before they can defend themselves. With a quick encounter finished quickly, he thinks of an escape plan.

'This lot is covered with a wall and the only way out is through the front, I can use my semblance but what if they follow me...I can't fight them all," He mumbles to himself then hears gunshots on the floor below him.

Noah goes on guard and makes his way to the next floor down. Taking cover against several concrete pillars he makes it down the next floor. He peeks his head out of cover to find an Atlas soldier standing the middle of several white fang bodies.

"HEY!" He calls and the soldier snaps around to his voice and aims his rifle at him.

"Whoa whoa friendly!" Noah assures and puts his hands up.

The soldier is Scarecrow and he saw the White Fang storm the parking lot, so he followed them to see if anymore allied soldiers were still in the area.

Scarecrow stands down to find Noah, "So you're the one who's been causing all the trouble for the White Fang?" He mumbles.

"Yeah...yeah that's right, why are you here?" Sterben asks.

"We're leaving, it's too dangerous here," He bluntly explains.

"Well...you got an escape plan?" Fallen asks as he hears more White Fang infantry on their way to their location.

"No," He answers plainly.

Noah looks at him in disbelief, "Then we fight until we make a plan," He orders and peeks over a wall to find another wave of White Fang on their way.

Scarecrow readies his M14 and crouches while aiming his rifle at the sounds of footsteps coming their way.

"Copy that,"

...

For 30 minutes straight the two have been fighting all by themselves against the White Fang hoard. An endless wave of infantry stormed the parking lot with each wave growing larger and larger. The two took the fight to the rooftop to get an advantage over the soldiers. Running low on energy the two decide that it's time to leave but they can't find a window to flee.

On the rooftop the two soldiers fight side by side with guns in hand with bodies of white fang all around them.

As they fight they don't notice the approaching AC130 in the distance.

 _"Fallen 1, Metal 1, this is Officer Jay of the R12 do you two have your ears on?"_ Jay asks on comms.

Scarecrow tackles an soldier to the ground and puts a bullet in his head with his pistol, "Affirmative R12, multiple tangos all around the parking lot, danger close, take them out!" He orders.

Noah takes a soldier hostage and uses the soldier's own pistol to kill more of enemy infantry, "About damn time," He mumbles and executes his hostage.

 _"Copy that Metal 1, keep your head down,"_

Scarecrow and Fallen drop to ground waiting for the airstrike to hit.

In the skies the guns on the gunship turn to the parking lot and begin to fire, the power of the ship echoes in the sky as explosions scatter around the parking lot, killing infantry and setting fear into the hearts of the enemy.

As the airstrike goes into full effect, Noah gets up and taps Scarecrow on the shoulder before running toward the bottom floor of the parking lot, "It's time to leave!" He yells as he sprints down the parking lot runway.

Scarecrow quickly gets to his feet and sprints after him. The two use the cover of fire to make their great escape, they run out of the parking lot, passing bodies after bodies of White Fang Infantry it was a sheer luck they've survived for this long. With no hesitation they sprint outside the parking lot as shells explode around them. The screams of white fang and explosion fill their ears as they exit the compound then sprint through alleyways.

"Come on come on!" Noah yells as he runs through the thin alleys of many stores.

Scarecrow follows him without hesitation but as they turn the corner, they find a platoon of white fang infantry right in front of them.

They put their rifles up but they are outnumber and out in the open, they'll be dead in a matter of seconds if they fight the white fang. The two are in a standoff as explosions by the parking lot come to an end.

"Jay...we can use your help right now," Noah whispers.

 _"Copy, where are y-"_ Jay starts but the two see a missile fire from behind a few stores and it flies toward the gunship in the air. Following behind that missile is a bombardment of missiles just like it.

They watch as the gunship fires a set of flares, little orbs of red burst out of the ship as the gunship goes into evasive moments as the missile approaches. The flares itself make a shape of an angel as the missile flies toward a flare and blows up.

The sky itself was covered with the smoke of the missiles as some go for the flares and other for the gunship. It didn't take long before one of the missiles impacted with the ship.

 _"Mayday, Mayday, R12 is hit,"_

The gunship is put up in flames and crashes toward the ground just like the AAS Indigo. Noah and Scarecrow feel hope fly out the window as they hear the ship crash into the ground hard, making a bigger explosion than the one it is purposed to make.

...

..

.

Outnumbered and with air support down, Noah and Scarecrow drop their weapons and surrender.

* * *

 **Amity Airspace**

* * *

Right after Ruby was thrown out of the airship, she watched as the ship crashed to its final resting place. The parachute automatically deployed and made Ruby slowly glide down toward Beacon. All Ruby can do was to watch the ship fall with her. The great flame in front of her makes her look at the dog tags in her hand.

HIS words burn into her head, _'Sometimes you can't save them on,'_ She repeats to herself.

One moment he was in front of her, now he's in that ball of fire that used to be an airship. He stayed to shut down the virus, he paid the ultimate sacrifice to save the whole city, to change the outcome of this battle for survival. In her time at Beacon she learned that she was training to save people, but what kind of huntress can she be if she can't even save a soldier?

Dark thoughts fill her mind of the death of Gizmo and she begins to feel guilty for not acting differently, if she said something different, acted differently, if she did everything different maybe...just maybe she would of saved him. As she lands on the ground of a destroyed plaza, she feels a new fire within her. The screams in the distance, the pain, the hate, the sorrow, everything calls to her. Calls to take action, and she'll do it gladly.

She takes off the parachute and puts Gizmo's dog tags in her pocket. Looking toward Beacon she knows that she CAN save someone, she won't anyone die on her watch ever again.

Ruby's eyes squint in determination and she sprints down the street then turns into roses, flying toward the school of hunters.

...

..

.

"I'm coming Natsu,"

* * *

 **Beacon Courtyard**

* * *

"Is that the last of them?" Sun asks as he kicks a deactivated paladin.

The students of Beacon and Atlas fight in the courtyard of Beacon where Atlas Paladins storm the school. The combat robots are mowed down by the battle harden students. While they fight Natsu stays at the back of the group with Pyrrha to defend him.

After the AAS Indigo fell the Paladins and the Knights turned off. This gave the allied fighters a slightly relief of eliminating one enemy, now they can finally focus on the White Fang and the Grimm. With the courtyard cleared of enemies, Vale can now establish a second base to treat the wounded and shelter the weak.

Everyone takes a breather Pyrrha leaves unnoticed to initiate the aura transfer. Natsu on the other hand tries to follow her but he is reunited with team Blake, Yang, and Weiss.

"NATSU!" Black and Yang call as they tackle him to the ground, holding him tightly.

"Don't scare us like that!" Yang cries and almost tears up, whatever happened to him at the Amity it almost got him killed.

"Hey girls," He whispers as the two help him to his feet.

"Are you okay, are you hurt, how's your arm?" Blake questions Natsu while holding his cheeks affectionately.

"I'm alright, it's just a flesh wound it's nothing I swear," He assures and rests his hands on each of his mate's shoulders.

"Have you girls seen Ruby?" He asks.

"Wasn't she with you at the amity?" Weiss points out.

"She...she was, then she just jumped out of the ship we were on. I thought she would of regrouped with you girls down here," Natsu explains.

"JUMPED?" Yang yells.

Blake shakes her head, "Now is not the time to panic, maybe Ruby is deeper into the school, we should look for her before the whole school is taken over by the Grimm," She suggests.

Yang sighs and rubs her chin, "I'll check the amphitheater," She plans.

Weiss looks at Blake, "We'll look for her in the dining hall,"

Natsu nods his head, "I'll go with you Yang," He assures.

Yang smiles, "Then it's settled, stay safe everyone, we'll meet up here once we learn anything," She orders.

The group wish each other well then they go off to look for Ruby Rose.

...

Natsu and Yang reached the theater of Beacon and found it filled Vale soldiers stationed out on the front entrance of the theater while doctors and field medics rush in and out of the theater.

"They turned the amphitheater into a hospital?" Natsu mumbles while they two walk toward this said hospital.

"Well if she's here...she must be hurt," Yang warns, feeling worry fill her mind.

"But there are doctors to keep her safe," Natsu assures and rubs her back to comfort her.

"Yeah...true let's look around if she's here," Yang plans and the two walk into the amphitheater.

They hear the sounds of doctors screaming orders at each other with the whispers of the wounded trying to speak. Natsu and Yang feel their morale slowly break as they see all the wounded soldiers and civilians in the theater. Not one patient wasn't covered in blood and bandages. Some cry of unbearable pain while others sob thinking of death that will take them.

Looking at the victims of war they see soldiers, students, staff members of the Amity, everyone wasn't spared from the invasion. Men, women, and children were on beds with doctors trying to stabilize them, but none of them were the one they were looking for.

Yang double checks, triple checks again and again if Ruby is in the theater but she doesn't find her. Natsu only hugs her, "We'll find her, come on let's help Blake and Weiss," He whispers in her ear.

"This is my fault," She mumbles.

Natsu's eye widens of her words, "No it's not, Ruby is tough and you know it. She'll be A-Okay once we find her," He assures.

Xiao Long feels a little better of his comfort and she nods her head, "You right, we can't give up now," She agrees and lets go of Natsu runs out of the theater to look for Ruby.

Natsu smiles of her determination to find her little sister but he gulps as he hears the sounds of the suffering fills his hears. The room reeks of misery and negativity...and he loves it. His right eye begins to pulse with pain and he screams as he covers his right eye. Power begins to flow through his veins the more he hears the moans of the wounded.

He falls on his knee as he feels dark thoughts fill his head, begging him to kill everything around him, destroy the weaklings that roam in his presence. Such thoughts aren't foreign to him, this always happens when he senses a large amount of negativity. He breaths heavily as he suppresses his thoughts to kill everyone.

 _'I won't let you control me!'_ He fights his primal instincts as he feels someone touch his shoulder.

He slightly jumps of the feeling but he turns slowly behind him.

"Sir are you alright?" A nurse asks.

After a moment of silence Natsu rises to his feet and waves his hand, "No no I'm fine...it's nothing thank you," He plays his evil breakdown off and quickly leaves the theater to join Yang. He leaves with a grim look on his face.

...

..

.

 _'I am not evil...I am not Grimm,'_

* * *

 **Outside The Dining Hall**

* * *

Natsu chases after Yang's scent after his mental breakdown to the Dining Hall where Blake and Weiss should be. He immediately found the Dining Hall up in flames with Grimm running around the burning building.

"YANG!" He calls as he runs to the side of the building to look inside with one of the broken windows.

He finds Yang standing in front of a bleeding Blake with a strange man standing before them with a blade drawn. Fire surrounds the two but that won't stop Natsu from barging into this fight. The man fighting Yang is no one Natsu knows but if this man hurt one of his mates, this means war.

"I will break you like broke me my beloved, starting with your friend here," The man declares as he sheaths his blade but prepares himself to draw.

Natsu watches as Yang punches her fists together and charges this stranger. Acting on his instincts his jumps through the window then runs after Yang to stop her.

"YANG STOP!" He yells as he lights his left first on fire in an attempt to get this enemy's attention.

Yang keeps her eyes on the man in front of her to give him one of her hardest punch, but in the blink of an eye he draws his blade and blinds her.

Natsu's and Blake's eyes widen as Yang drops onto the floor right in front of Natsu with blood spewing out of her right arm. Dragneel feels his heart skip of beat as he stares of where Yang's right arm should be. His breakdown from earlier starts to come back and stronger than ever.

The man turns around and looks at Natsu, "Is this another one of your friends my love, I'll make short work of him out of pity," He taunts and draws his blade on Natsu.

Dragneel cracks his knuckles and stands in front of Yang, "I'll be the one to make this short punk," Natsu taunts.

"Natsu wait, you don't know what he's capable of," Blake warns.

"So does he," Natsu assures and lights his hands on fire.

The fire in his hand makes Natsu's opponent smirk, "This will be interesting," He admits.

"Run Blake, take Yang with you," Natsu orders.

Blake looks at Natsu with fearful eyes but complies, she quickly gets on her feet and runs over to Yang then picks her up.

"Go ahead Blake, run like you always have...like the coward you ar-" He taunts but Natsu punches his cheek, staggering him.

"This is between you and me," Natsu corrects.

The man rubs his chin, "So it seems," He mumbles.

Blake carries Yang back to the courtyard to get Yang some help, but she doesn't leave without looking at Natsu for one last time, "Be careful," Blake warns then leaves the burning hall to Natsu and her enemy.

"What is your name, I would like to know the name of the man I'm about to kill," The White Fang commander asks.

"Natsu Dragneel...the man who going to teach you a thing or two about manners,"

"Dragneel...how fitting for a...idiot,"

"Who are you?" Natsu ignores his taunt.

"Adam Taurus, commander of the White Fang," Adam introduces himself.

Natsu grits his teeth as dark thoughts plague his mind, "So you are the one help cause this mess...ah!" Natsu falls to his knee as the pain of his covered eye comes back again.

"That would be correct, sadly you won't return to Blake after I'm done with you," Adam taunts.

"..." Natsu doesn't say anything as the pain in his eye worsens.

"How pitiful," Adam mumbles from looking at Natsu's state.

Adam goes on guard as he feels the air around him darken and Natsu takes off his eyepatch then drops it to the ground. Natsu rises to his feet and a black aura surrounds his body.

"What happens when the hunter becomes the hunted?" Natsu whispers grimly.

 _'What is wrong with him?'_ Adam asks himself as Natsu opens both eyes.

Adams find the eyes of the creatures of darkness in Natsu, both his eyes are black with red pupils. His veins pop with an abnormal color of black. Whatever happened to Natsu, he screamed evil from his aura and demonic appearance.

"What are you?" Adam asks and prepares for battle.

"Your worst nightmare," Natsu whispers as he turns into a black smoke.

The whole dining hall is consumed with orange flames as Adam looks for Natsu. He doesn't notice as a black smoke poofs behind him with Natsu running at him with his hands lit up with a black flame.

Adam turns around just in time but he finds only smoke, he then grips his blade tightly as he looks around, waiting for Natsu to attack.

"You can't hide forever," Adam taunts.

"Scared?" Natsu's voice echoes in the building.

"Never,"

"You should be," Natsu warns as he runs out of a fireball right in front of Adam and fires off a punch.

Adam dodges it and counters with a side swing but as the blade makes impact, it scraps off his skin like it was made out of concrete. He grits his teeth and hits Natsu again and again but all end just the same as the first time he hit him. Natsu's barbaric fighting style leaves him exposed but it was like Adam wasn't even hurting him at all.

Natsu's hair covers his eyes as he chuckles of Adam's attempts to fight him, "You have to try better than that to hurt me..."

"You don't scare me...freak,"

"How about this?" Natsu whispers and teleports in front of Adam using his black smoke 'ability' and grabs him by the throat then lifts him off his feet.

Adam starts to chock but he tries to free himself by switching his blade to a saw-off shotgun and fires it into Natus's gun. The pellets only bounce off him and fly outward, some even shot into Adam. He grunts of the fresh bullet wounds in his chest.

"How pitiful..." Natsu repeats his words and lets him go then takes a step back.

Natsu opens his arms and nods his head to Adam, "Come on...fight back,"

Adam yells his war cry and unleash a combo of slashes at Natsu, everything in his arsenal to even scratch Natsu but nothing works. Slash after slash he cuts but it's all in vain.

After his combo of attacks Natsu charges him and swings his hands at him. Clawing at him in an savage-like manner. Like a beast he fights in pure instinct, fights with his rage to guide him. It was easy for Adam to evade but when he blocked he was pushed back an overwhelmed. On top of that when Natsu landed a hit it hit Adam hard, the first hit Adam was knocked off his feet with a nasty burn on his chest.

Back and forth the two clashed but with Natsu on the upper hand. Natsu hit Adam with a three hit combo, left, right, left he punched him then grabbed his throat to end this petite fight. The Faunus struggles to free himself as he finds himself in another choke hold.

Natsu laughs of his enemy's attempt to free himself as he feels his neck tighten from Natsu's strong hand.

"I had enough of these games...see that arm you took?" He asks.

"..." Adam remains silent as he looks at Yang's severed arm that sits on some wooden rubble.

"Well as they say..." Natsu mumbles and slams him to the ground, he rests his knee on his head to keep him pinned to the ground while he puts both his hands on his arm.

"Arm..." He starts and starts to pull his arm out of Adam's socket.

He starts to scream as he arms dislocates then his skin starts to rip apart.

"For an..." Natsu pulls his arm even harder.

Adam tries to free himself but Natsu has him pinned.

"ARM!" Natsu yells as he rips Adam's arm clean off and gets off him.

Adam's screams are music to Natsu's ears as he watches Adam holds his numb that used to be his arm.

"When we meet again...I won't be as merciful," Natsu warns and slaps Adam with his own severed arm before dropping it then leaving him to die in the burning dining hall.

...

..

.

"Oh it a beautiful day to die,"

* * *

 **Beacon Courtyard**

* * *

Yang and Blake receive medical treatment as they wait for Natsu to come back. Yang's knocked out cold with Blake holding her hand. She couldn't believe that Adam would find her again, and on top of that, Yang lost her arm trying to protect her. To fight her own battles she caused Yang to lose her arm...her right arm. Yet again she dragged her friends in her affairs, yet again she got one of her friends hurt again.

She can't do this anymore, it's like she's a walking beacon for enemies to come her way. She won't endanger her friends again, looking at Yang she could of die if it wasn't for Natsu to distract Adam. He won't always be there to save her...so then she must run. Run away to protect the one she loves and her friends. So she slowly gets up and looks back at the burning Dinning Hall that lights up the night sky.

"I'm sorry Natsu..." She whispers and looks at Yang.

"I'm sorry Yang..." She says and holds her hand for a bit.

A tear runs down her cheek as she lets go of Yang's hand then turns out of the medical tent they were in. She quickly passes a nurse as she runs down the courtyard to flee the city.

As she leaves the sights of the medical compound in the courtyard, Natsu shows up, who is knocked out of his evil mode. He follows Yang's scent and walks into the tent she's resting in.

"Yang!" He calls to see her sleeping on a bed, he walks up to her and sits on the bed then rests his hand on her shoulder.

He looks at her right numb and grits his teeth, 'What happened to me...why did it felt...so...good?' He ponders over his breakdown. Natsu waits for Yang to wake up for a few minutes but she's out cold,

"Where's Blake?" He mumbles and looks around.

He fines nothing and decides that he must look for her and Ruby. He grits his teeth of all the confusion and chaos going on in this night, but he gets up and walks out the tent to look for his kitten and his little red out in the warzone of the city.

As he walks out of the tent he instantly gets a feeling to check on Pyrrha, she must be in the aura transfer as he stands in the courtyard. He needs her, "Everything is going down the drain.." He admits and runs toward the tower.

* * *

 **In front of Beacon Tower**

* * *

Pyrrha stands by herself outside of Beacon Tower, everything happened so fast. First she was in a pod ready to transfer the aura of Amber to her. Then a girl showed up and killed Amber, the next thing she knows she's outside with Ozpin fighting that girl who killed Amber.

She's all alone and confused but she isn't the one to just stand by idly while the people she cares for fight. Ozpin order her to leave him but she's having second thoughts.

"I can't just leave him to fight her by herself," She mumbles to herself then looks at the tower in front of her.

After taking a few moments to plan her next move, she ran back up the stairs of the tower to help Ozpin. She sees a glowing orange light from the top floor so she goes into the elevator and uses her semblance to reach the top floor.

As she goes up the elevator, she can see all of Beacon in its mangled form from the invasion but she closes her eyes from the strain of lifting an entire elevator. She does see a small figure fighting its way toward the staircase. Her little pupil all alone fighting for his life.

...

On the ground floor outside the tower is Jaune, fending off a pack of Beowulves by his lonesome. His training with Natsu and Pyrrha made him into an above average fighter. Natsu taught him the determination to actually fight while Pyrrha actually taught him how to fight like a proper knight.

He uses his shield to send a charging Beowulf over him, while that Beowulf flies over him, Jaune swings upward to slice another creature of darkness in half. He quickly turns around and stabs the first Grimm in the chest, but this wasn't enough to kill it.

So he reverses his grip on his sword and pushes the blade through the wolf, easily tearing through its meat and fur. This makes a gap from its neck from its arm, killing it as it falls to the ground. As the smoke consumes Jaune, he turns in front of him to find 5 more wolves waiting for him.

Jaune breathes quickly from fatigue with sweat running down his face. He wipes his forehead with his right arm and sighs.

"Okay...more bad guys...I'm down," He jokes and readies himself for another fight.

He screams with determination as he sprints to his new enemies, but before he could get into melee range a great flame consumes the 5 wolves and burns them into crisps.

"AHHHHHHH oooohhh..." Jaune's scream dies down as he stops, watching the wolves roll on the ground then poofs into black smoke.

"I know that flame..." He mumbles and jumps to find a figure behind the fire in front of him.

"N-Natsu?" Jaune mumbles as he rises his sword for a fight.

"Bingo!" He hears as Natsu walks through the fire and smiles at Jaune.

Jaune sighs in relief, "N-Natsu we gotta go, it's Pyrrha she's in trouble,"

"I know, where is she?" Natsu gets to the point.

"She went in the tower to find Ozpin," Jaune explains.

"Alright, I'm going," Natsu plans and heads off to regroup with Pyrrha.

"Wait I'm coming to-" Jaune starts but he's blocked off as a building falls in front on him.

The knight covers his eyes of the dust as he hears a growl. He opens his eyes slowly to find an Alpha Ursa standing in front of him. Jaune slumps his shoulders in disbelief,

"Oh you got to be kidding me..."

...

Natsu runs through the rubble of the school he made his home as he runs up the stairs of the tower. He looks up to find orange and green lights on the top floor.

"I'M COMING PYRRHA!" He yells as he charges wind under his feet and launches himself up the tower.

* * *

 **Top Floor Of Beacon Tower**

* * *

Pyrrha stands before Cinder with Ozpin's office a total wreak with the roof torn off the room. She breathes deeply to calm her nerves, her opponent is tough. She can barely hold her own against Cinder with her new powers. She failed, she was supposed to keep the Maiden's power from going to the wrong hands and now Cinder, the mastermind of this whole invasion, has an ultimate power that puts her leagues above a huntress. But Pyrrha isn't a normal huntress and she won't give to someone as evil as the woman that hovers in front of her with her hands glowing an orange.

 _'It almost looks like Natsu's...NO...I will not compare this fiend to him,'_ She notes and charges Cinder.

Cinder grits her teeth of Pyrrha's stubbornness to keep fight but won't disappoint her by giving her a easy fight. Pyrrha picks up her shield at Cinder powerfully but she flicks it away and catches a fist that was supposed to start a combo for Pyrrha.

"Pathetic," Cinder mumbles.

Pyrrha smirks as her hands glow black and her shield comes flying back at Cinder like boom-a-rang.

Cinder pushes Pyrrha away and ducts to dodge the shield. She drops to the floor with her legs spread out while Pyrrha's shield shoots past her and returns to its owner.

Cinder instantly takes the offense and summons her bow and arrows then starts to shoot arrows at Pyrrha. One by one in a quick secession that it was almost inhuman.

Nikos covers herself with her shield to block the arrows but they get more and more stronger with each shot. They threaten to pierce through her shield the more Cinder fires. Pinned down Nikos makes move to evade by rolling to the side to take cover behind an abnormal sized cog.

Cinder ticks and summons three arrows at once then charges them with her power. The arrows glow orange at the tip as she fires away, when the hit the cog it begins to disintegrate into a golden mist. As the cog begins to blow away into the wind, Cinder summons a barrage of white crystals and fires it into Pyrrha's last known position.

As the crystals go into the golden mist, a stone wall rises from the ground to block the crystals.

Cinder's eyes widen, "What is this?!" She spits out like venom.

"I think I can use an explanation right about now," She hears the last voice she wants to hear right now.

"N-Natsu?" Pyrrha mumbles to find Natsu standing in front of her with his stone wall now desummoned.

"No...why are you here?" Cinder mumbles, feeling her heart drop, she can't fight Natsu, she knows her power from Salem...his real power.

"You see I don't like it once my friends fight, especially the ones I love," Natsu turns serious with soft eyes.

Cinder stares at him with shocked eyes, she actually starts to shake, "No...no this wasn't the plan...this wasn't supposed to happen..." She mumbles to herself.

"Natsu she started this...she's the enemy that started this all. She...she killed Amber Natsu don't you understand," Pyrrha explains and stands by his side.

Natsu's eyes widen and looks at Cinder, "Cinder...i-is this true?" He asks with a hint of denial that Cinder would do something so evil, sure Cinder is a little creepy but a good creepy in Natsu's opinion.

'I failed you Natsu...I'm sorry we must meet on the battlefield,' Cinder thinks and slowly begins to accept that she has to fight Natsu, even if he doesn't know his true origins.

Cinder gulps and rises to her feet then summons her duel blades, "Yes my love...I did this. I created the fall of Beacon, the destruction of Vale, but I can explain everything, show you the truth. Then you will understand Natsu...you will understand everything," Cinder hints of an offer.

"Natsu don't listen to her, she's only trying to trick you!" Pyrrha warns and prepares to fight Cinder with Natsu.

Dragneel takes a few steps forward, "Understand what Cinder...I-I don't understand anything of what is going on!" Natsu yells. and looks around him.

Cinder frowns as Natsu looks at her with such resentful eyes, they just tell her that she is now his enemy.

"My love just...join me. Join me and I'll explain why I did this, why I choose to be the demon," Cinder attempts to persuade him.

"No Natsu, remember why we go to this school, to protect. Look what she did, so many people...friends and family are hurt...dead because of her!" Pyrrha pleas but Natsu only looks at her and Cinder with confused eyes.

Natsu feels heartbroken for discovering that she is the enemy but he must know why, maybe just maybe he can protect Cinder long enough to join him and switch to the good guys somehow. This makes Natsu resort to his instincts as a dragon to guide him in his time of need. He turns his confusion, his pain into a power, into a fire. A fire that burns his core, fuels his soul for battle.

The man clenches his fists as he lets his power free, his body burns with a golden flame with electricity creating an aura around him.

Pyrrha and Cinder step back of such a raw, overwhelming, power spewing off of Natsu.

"N-Natsu please!" Cinder pleas.

Natsu doesn't hear it as he looks at Pyrrha,

"I'm sorry," He whispers as he draws Pheo and points it at Pyrrha.

"N-no...Natsu why?" Pyrrha is in shock of Natsu's betrayal, but Natsu wasn't finished.

Natsu turns to Cinder with soft eyes,

"You must understand," He suggests and pulls Sally and points it at Cinder.

"N-Natsu?! What are you doing?" Cinder cries, she thought he was joining him but...but he's challenging her as well.

"I have one rule..." Natsu starts as he drops the guns and walks backwards, toward the door, to put space between him and his mates.

"One simple rule," They hear.

They watch as Natsu lights his hands with his golden flame and looks at both of them.

...

..

.

"I don't take sides,"

* * *

 **The Afterlife II**

* * *

Chibi Syrian puts back the microphone, he begins to walk away but he hears a rumble. He turns around to find the walls in front of him open up to reveal darkness. He looks in the darkness and hears the sounds of a...helicopter and music start to play.

The lights turn on to reveal a stage, a stage where a group of soldier stand. A familiar Juggernaut stands in front of the stage with a guitar and a mic on him. It's chibi Gizmo who is covered in burns and shrapnel.

Behind him is three soldiers, all Atlas, one is on drums, another with a bass guitar, and the last one with another guitar.

Syrian tilts his head of the live band but listens along to the song. It has a slow start with Gizmo singing the song.

"I can't remember anything.

Can't tell if this is true or dream.

Deep down inside I feel to scream

This terrible silence stops me

Now that the war is through with me

I'm waking up, I cannot see

That there's not much left of me

Nothing is real but pain now," He listens and the music grows louder.

"Hold my breath as I wish for death,

Oh please god, wake me!" The chorus goes hard.

"Back in the womb it's much too real

In pumps life that I must feel

But can't look forward to revealing

Look to the time when I'll live

Fed through the tube that sticks in me

Just like a wartime novelty

Tied to machines that make me be

Cut this life off from me," The second verse passes.

"Hold my breath as I wish for death,

Oh please god, wake me!" The chorus goes hard again.

Gizmo pauses for a small guitar solo that is soft and kinda sad,

"Now the world is gone, I'm just one

Oh God help me

Hold my breath as I wish for death

Oh please God, help me," Gizmo changes up the chorus a little bit then the tune of the song begins to quicken and becomes more intense.

"Darkness imprisoning me

All that I see

Absolute horror

I cannot live

I cannot die

Trapped in myself

Body my holding cell!" He yells, putting his soul into the song he choose to sing.

"Landmine has taken my sight

Taken my speech

Taken my hearing

Taken my arms

Taken my legs

Taken my soul

Left me with life in hell!" He screams and another guitar solo takes over. After a while the rhyme stays the same as the song slowly comes to an end.

The lights turn off and leaves Syrian even more sad than when he was singing.

...

..

.

"Man it sucks being dead..."

* * *

 **HI! I'm writing this on the anniversary of TPHH but this story will probably be publish not on June 8th but whatever. Illumi pointed that out XD**

 **It's been a long road and I've learned many new things. To keep things short, THANK YOU! I never thought such a small idea 1 year ago would change into something this big with over 300 people more or less approving of it.**

 **I'm speechless of such a path I've taken and it got me to a place I never thought I would be happy to be in.**

 **So...**

 **Thank you.**

 **Thank you for sticking around so far...in the summer...where it's around 100 degrees for the rest of the summer where I live. God it sucks at my house, no AC in my house , it's like a makeshift microwave as I sit here sweating bullets while typing this, but this heat won't put me down.**

 **It's been an amazing journey that will come to an end, but not today.**

 **I know the OC thing may be a little annoying for those who didn't put an OC so I put in a Natsu part...and a dragon part to satisfy the numbers before I go back into the OC's next chapter. Shit just got real I can tell you that much I mean...MAGGIE! WTF I'm actually ashamed of myself for...that. Will she come back as only wounded? Or will she keep an off screen assumed KIA?**

 **Keep those prediction coming cause this fight is about to end with some major plots twists coming in!**

 **What is this Evil that lurks in Natsu?**

 **What does Cinder know about Natsu?**

 **Where the hell did Irene fly off too?**

 **Ask yourselves that while thinking of this codeword "One" XD**

 **Anyway again thanks again for all the support and the sappy stuff.**

 **If you like this chapter I thank you kindly and I hope to catch you in the next one.**

 **TILL NEXT TIME!**

* * *

 **Sponsored** **by Family means Everything**


End file.
